Eveil du Dragoon
by Loska Easton
Summary: Peu de temps avant que Judy Hopps arrive à Zootopie, le chef Bogo découvrit une étrange créature avec qui il se lia d'amitié, et qui allait bouleverser la vie de la ville ainsi que de ses habitants, mais dont le tragique passé et relié à une nouvelle menace qui plane sur la ville utopique.
1. Chapitre 1 : Aube écarlate

Chapitre 1 : Aube écarlate

Le soleil commençait à briller sur la jungle luxuriante de Zootopie, la ville s'éveillait au rythme de ces lueurs et retrouvait son agitation quotidienne, les habitants sortaient de leur maison suspendue aux arbres, dont la cime s'élève jusqu'à des hauteurs vertigineuses. La plupart des animaux partaient en direction du centre-ville pour le travail, alors que d'autres profitaient insoucieusement de la chaleur du soleil dans les différents parcs aménagés sur des plateformes suspendues disséminées à travers toute la jungle, et reliées entre elles par des passerelles.

L'astre solaire s'élevait lentement vers le sommet des cieux et commençait à mettre au jour une partie plus profonde et sauvage de la jungle, une zone désertée depuis quelques temps par les animaux à cause de diverses catastrophes naturelles qui ont rendu l'endroit dangereux et inconstructible. Ce lieu abandonné portait en lui un mythe faisant état d'une énorme bête grisâtre et dangereuse, considérée comme le prédateur le plus impitoyable de la région, voire du monde animal. Les rares animaux qui l'avaient vu le décrivaient avec une certaine crainte comme un démon ailé capable de mettre fin à toute vie sur cette terre dans le plus terrible et cruel des massacres.

Au fond de ce « no man's land », se dressaient les ruines d'un immeuble en cours de construction, abandonné suite à un affaissement de terrain qui l'avait fait pencher dangereusement et rendu par conséquent, complètement inhabitable. Malgré l'état extérieur pitoyable de cette bâtisse érodée par le temps ainsi que les intempéries, certaines parties intérieures étaient quasiment intactes et utilisables dans leur état actuel, l'eau et l'électricité étaient encore en état de fonctionnement dans plusieurs pièces.

La lumière chatoyante de l'aube filtrait à travers une fenêtre, salie par la poussière et la saleté déposées par le vent qui dominait cette zone, donnant sur une chambre assez vaste où trônaient quelques meubles en bois sombre légèrement grignotés par les termites, dont un lit blanc métallique où une masse sombre recouverte d'une couette abimée et sale, dormait paisiblement. Dans ce couchage de fortune un ronflement léger et paisible s'en échappait, tandis qu'une épaisse queue grisâtre balayait doucement le sol au gré des rêves de son porteur. Cet étrange animal fut sorti de force des bras de Morphée par la clarté du jour qui illuminait les lieux et chassait les ténèbres qui avaient occupé cette pièce.

Graydz Asher s'éveillait paisiblement avec le soleil, son sommeil fut lourd et tranquille grâce au silence apaisant de cette partie de la jungle non civilisée. Après avoir émis un long bâillement tout en étendant ses bras dont les articulations se débloquèrent à l'unisson, Graydz se leva doucement de son lit grinçant sous le poids des années, en essayant de penser à toutes les tâches qu'il lui incombait d'exécuter sans faute aujourd'hui. Ses yeux dont l'iris avait la forme d'une fente verticale, encore endormis mirent quelques minutes à s'habituer à la lumière du jour qui emplissait la pièce.

Peu après être sorti de son reposant dortoir, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'une marche légèrement incertaine, tout en essayant de ne pas renverser les étagères remplies de livres de médecine provenant de diverses époques. La douche se mit en marche dans un gargouillement désagréable qui provenait de la tuyauterie encrassée par le calcaire, avant de laisser s'écouler un filet d'eau légèrement blanchâtre bien glacé au début. Après quelques minutes d'attente, il put enfin laisser un filet d'eau assez chaude pour son organisme, s'écouler le long de son corps. La douche fut agréable elle lui permit de retirer les saletés coincées dans les interstices de son enveloppe, ainsi que de se débarrasser de ses écailles mortes qui s'amoncelèrent dans un coin de la douche.

Après avoir séché son imposant corps à l'aide d'une vieille serviette bleue un peu crasseuse qu'il avait trouvée dans un autre appartement à moitié effondré, il nettoya ses dents aiguisées avec du dentifrice que son cher ami lui avait apporté la veille, il n'oublia surtout pas de limer ses griffes pointues blanchâtres ainsi que sa paire de cornes pour éviter de se blesser ou pire d'abimer ses précieux ouvrages, mais surtout pour diminuer l'aspect féroce que lui donnait son physique déjà assez hors du commun. Après ce brin de toilette, il partit en direction de la cuisine qui était à son grand étonnement, assez bien adaptée à sa taille par rapport au reste de l'appartement, elle était assez moderne avec un four électrique et un réfrigérateur à deux portes qu'il avait réussi avec beaucoup de mal à raccorder au réseau électrique. Il sortit des placards au-dessus du four, quelques ustensiles pour préparer son repas et prit dans le frigo quelques fruits mûrs provenant de la ville, que son ami avait apporté il y a de cela quelques jours en voyant ce que Graydz mangeait habituellement.

Une fois son copieux repas digéré, Graydz s'habilla avec des vêtements longs adaptés pour la jungle, ils étaient confectionnés à partir de tissus colorés récupérés sur le chantier. Il traversa son habitation jusqu`à la cage d'escalier, afin d'atteindre son laboratoire situé deux étages plus bas dont il ouvrit en grand la porte métallique blanche qui débouchait sur une pièce sombre aux murs gris dans laquelle plusieurs alambics distillaient différentes mixtures tout en crachotant de temps en temps une vapeur dont l'odeur écœurante lui fit tirer une grimace. Graydz navigua entre les différents appareils, jusqu'à atteindre une table située dans un coin de la pièce, où il prit parmi la foule de brouillons contenant des croquis de plantes, un carnet décrivant les résultats des différents travaux médicaux qu'il effectuait en ce lieu reculé depuis quelques semaines :

\- Mmmh, la dernière expérience fut un échec pour l'avancement de mon élixir, il me faut de nouvelles plantes pour enrichir mon domaine de recherche, pensa-t-il tout haut, avant de se décider à organiser une nouvelle expédition dans les profondeurs de la jungle pour dénicher de nouveaux composants.

Graydz retournait à la hâte dans son appartement pour s'équiper correctement, il prit sa serpette rangée sur les étagères, quelques provisions dans les placards et son équipement de camping rangé dans une cantine métallique verte posée à l'entrée de son habitation. Il enfouit ensuite tout son équipement dans un sac de voyage tout en vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien oublié d'important pour son expédition. Avant de partir, il fit un détour par le salon pour aller se recueillir devant la précieuse relique de ses ancêtres qui reposait sur le mur juste au-dessus de la cheminée, un sabre arborant une lame étrangement rougeâtre dans un fourreau fait de pierres volcaniques grises. Après quelques minutes de silence religieux, Graydz se mit en route en direction du toit, son sac bien accroché à son dos à l'aide de deux solides sangles en cuir. Une fois le sommet de l'immeuble atteint, il referma à clé la trappe d'accès et déplia sa paire d'ailes dorsales membraneuses, avant de prendre son envol dans une bourrasque qui engendra un nuage de poussière et de feuilles mortes.

Graydz Asher ne fait pas partie des races d'animaux que l'on retrouve habituellement dans la ville de Zootopie, ses attributs et sa morphologie se détachent de celles des autres races connues à ce jour. Il est d'une nature assez atypique car il est l'un des derniers représentants de son espèce, celle des Dragoon, des reptiles anthropomorphes ailés dont la taille adulte atteint en moyenne deux mètres, ils arborent à l'âge adulte une magnifique paire de cornes droites et assez longues, qui ressortent juste au-dessus de leurs fines oreilles effilées. La peau des Dragoon se compose d'un maillage d'écailles solides dont la couleur varie suivant les individus, cette solide enveloppe se renouvelle constamment pour éliminer les écailles brisées ou mortes.

Graydz est né dans une citée de pierres noires, au sommet d'une montagne située bien au Nord de Zootopie, il lui avait fallu au moins deux semaines de vol en tout pour arriver dans cette jungle. Cette place resta cachée au reste du monde, du fait que le seul moyen d'y accéder est une voie aérienne protégée par des courants d'air violents qui ne laissent aucune chance aux intrus voulant envahir cette ville. Il a été recueilli très jeune et élevé par un ancien Dragoon qui le trouva ainsi que cette lame sacrée, dans une ancienne maison qui fut détruite par un terrible incendie destructeur, qui ravagea la quasi-totalité de la cité. Graydz échappa au destin funeste de la ville grâce au sacrifice de ses parents qui l'ont protégé des gravats avec leurs corps. Son père adoptif se nommait Vrenis Ragnus, c'était un vieux Dragoon qui habitait en marge de la cité dans une maison à flanc de montagne, il connaissait Graydz car c'était un grand ami de son défunt père. Une fois que Graydz fut en lieu sûr, il soigna ses blessures pendant des semaines à l'aide de la médecine ancestrale de son peuple. Après le rétablissement de Graydz, Vrenis décida de lui inculquer le savoir de son peuple pour qu'il devienne plus tard, un émissaire chargé d'apporter son aide et de faire avancer les connaissances sur les arcanes de la médecine des Dragoon qui se transmettent et évoluent de génération en génération.

Une grande partie des connaissances qu'il enseigna à Graydz portait sur l'utilisation des plantes médicinales entrant dans la préparation de différents breuvages ainsi que sur l'anatomie des différentes espèces animales peuplant ce monde dont son peuple connaissait l'existence de la plupart après des décennies d'observation discrète. Il lui apprit aussi comment effectuer correctement des recherches pour découvrir de nouvelles plantes et comment utiliser le Sengus (un organe propre à son espèce, situé dans la bouche, juste sous la base de la langue qui permet de distinguer la composition exacte des éléments ingérés) pour déterminer les caractéristiques alchimiques d'une plante, mais aussi la composition d'un poison la résistance biologique propre aux Dragoon atténue grandement les effets indésirables des poisons et autres substances.

Le reste de son apprentissage consistait en une formation aux arts martiaux à mains nues, au maniement du sabre ainsi que d'autres types d'armes s'adaptant à chaque situation rencontrée. Cette formation au combat se nommait l'école du « phénix dansant » qui consiste à utiliser les aptitudes propres à sa race pour maîtriser l'adversaire sans le tuer à l'aide des ailes et du souffle enflammé, mais aussi à lui briser sa force mentale grâce à certaines techniques d'intimidation très redoutables. Le reste de la formation prodiguée par l'ancien, consistait en un entraînement à l'art de la voltige, afin d'apprendre à se déplacer silencieusement dans le ciel, ainsi qu'à atterrir sur des zones étroites en freinant au dernier moment.

Dès sa maturité atteinte (environ dix années après avoir été recueilli par son père adoptif), Graydz était enfin en âge de quitter la cité, afin d'explorer de nouveaux horizons, et d'étoffer ses compétences médicales en découvrant des plantes inconnues. Avant son départ, Vrenis remit à son fils des provisions pour la route, un coffret noir portant le sceau de son peuple, cette boîte contenait un set d'outils de chirurgie de très grande qualité (faits à partir d'un mélange d'obsidienne et d'écailles de Dragoon fondues, ce qui les rendait résistants et aiguisés). Vrenis remit aussi avec une certaine peur lisible sur son visage, une grande boite verdâtre métallique scellée par des dizaines d'entraves différentes qu'il demanda à son fils adoptif de garder avec lui, au plus loin de cette cité et de surtout de ne pas l'ouvrir sauf en cas de dernier recours. Graydz connaissait parfaitement la nature de l'artefact maudit qui était contenu à l'intérieur, et que même si cela ne le faisait pas frémir autant que son maître, il savait que l'utiliser causerait inévitablement l'abandon de son honneur de Dragoon. Après avoir remercié l'ancien de l'avoir recueilli et élevé pendant toute ces années riches en connaissances, Gray serra son père adoptif dans ses bras, une larme coulait sur son visage, puis après un dernier signe de la main, il partit de sa terre natale, en direction du Sud d'un coup d'ailes.

Son voyage fut assez mouvementé, surtout à cause de son physique hors du commun qui inspirait la crainte et la peur parmi les peuplades qu'il rencontrait, il fut à maintes reprises pourchassé par des foules en colère. Malgré cette haine qu'elles lui vouaient, il ne leur en tint rigueur, car Graydz comprenait que voir une créature inconnue couvertes d'écailles grises, avec des yeux bleus azur et des dents longues et tranchantes, ne pouvait qu'engendrer une certaine peur primaire chez les animaux dont l'ignorance peut conduire à un comportement de sauvegarde pouvant devenir très violent.

Alors pourquoi Graydz a-t-il décidé de s'installer dans cette forêt humide et sombre, qui est aussi à proximité d'une ville grouillante de vie ? Cela remontait à environ trois mois en arrière, il traversait cette jungle à la recherche d'une résine pour stabiliser une préparation alchimique dont le rôle était d'accélérer le processus de régénération des tissus organiques abimés, cette mixture médicinale devait s'adapter à la constitution de la plupart des mammifères sans entraîner le moindre effet secondaire gênant. La nuit tomba petit à petit et il dut installer son campement dans une petite clairière au bord d'une rivière tumultueuse après avoir cherché ce composant durant toute la journée.

Graydz mit en place une grande tente de fortune contre un de ces arbres vertigineux et prépara une couchette avec des feuilles mortes et une couverture. Puis devant l'entrée de la tente, il se mit à façonner un cercle de pierres pour faire un feu avec des morceaux de bois ramassés autour du camp. Il alluma le brasier à l'aide de son souffle enflammé (une aptitude assez utile en expédition et en combat pour surprendre l'adversaire) et il mit à griller sur une broche des poissons pêchés au bord de la rivière un peu plus tôt. Après avoir avalé son maigre repas, Graydz poussa un bâillement de fatigue, il avait crapahuté dans cette jungle pendant toute la journée sans marquer la moindre pause. Graydz s'étendit sur son matelas improvisé, sous la toile imperméable grise de la tente et commença à sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur, bercé par le souffle du vent dans les arbres et par l'écoulement de la rivière.

Durant la nuit, Graydz fut tiré de ses songes par des bruits lointains, qui ressemblaient à une multitude de voix entremêlées. Malgré le souvenir des mauvaises expériences passées, dues au contact des autochtones, il décida de partir observer discrètement les habitants de cette jungle, en voletant d'arbre en arbre en direction de la source, tout en essayant de rester le plus furtif possible. Après quelques bonds, il atteignit la cime d'un arbre situé juste au-dessus d'une place suspendue, où des lampions dansaient au gré des vents parmi une foule d'animaux diversifiée. Il put distinguer des léopards, des paresseux, des koalas, ainsi que d'autres espèces d'animaux qui faisaient la fête au son de la musique. Cette fête était endiablée il y avait même un feu d'artifice multicolore dont les explosions caressaient la haute cime des arbres. Le Dragoon fut tellement obsédé par le spectacle qu'il ne fit pas attention à la branche morte sur laquelle il reposait de tout son poids, qui rompit et le précipita dans le vide. Sa chute vertigineuse se termina sur la plateforme, quelques dizaines de mètres plus bas. Le bruit de son atterrissage fracassant attira l'attention des animaux, la musique se tut pour laisser place à un silence de mort qui dura quelques secondes (mais une éternité pour lui), avant que des cris de peur résonnent parmi les invités de la fête.

Après s'être relevé difficilement parmi les décombres, Graydz essaya de prendre son envol pour s'enfuir, mais une de ses ailes était abimée. Le temps qu'il réfléchisse à sa prochaine action, des voitures de police commencèrent déjà à affluer de toute part, et la place fut aussitôt remplie d'agents de l'ordre. Ils braquèrent leurs armes dans sa direction mais ne bougèrent pas d'un cil, ils essayaient de comprendre la nature de la bête inconnue et imposante, qui leur faisait face.

Graydz profita de cette situation pour se ruer de force en direction de l'une des passerelles en sautant par-dessus un des véhicules de police. Il courrait à vive allure à travers la forêt humide, la pluie commençait à se répandre autour de lui, diminuant sa visibilité et sa vélocité. Sa course effrénée fut stoppée sur un des ponts au-dessus de la rivière par un des agents de l'ordre qui avait prévu son itinéraire de fuite et qui lui barrait le passage, c'était un énorme buffle musclé avec un regard assez sévère, qui s'approcha de lui en brandissant une matraque, prêt à l'attaquer pour le maîtriser. Graydz fut tenté de sortir sa précieuse lame de son fourreau, mais il ne voulait pas semer la honte sur son espèce. Il prit le temps de se souvenir de l'entraînement au combat enduré durant son enfance, et il se plaça dans une posture de défense, les bras pliés pour se protéger, prêt à recevoir n'importe quel assaut et à le contrer.

Le buffle fut troublé par ses mouvements, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de l'attaquer, sa matraque fendait l'air en direction de la tête de Graydz qui fit instantanément un pas en arrière et son corps pivota pour esquiver le coup, l'arme du policer lui frôla son torse et finit sa course dans un des piliers du pont. Graydz profita de l'ouverture dans sa défense pour lui asséner un coup rapide, direct dans l'abdomen qui était protégé par un lourd uniforme, avec son poing afin de le faire reculer à une distance raisonnable de sécurité sans le blesser. Cette attaque, lui coupa le souffle comme Graydz l'avait envisagé et le fit faire quelques pas en arrière, mais le Dragoon n'avait pas prévu la perte d'équilibre du buffle qui le précipita dans la rivière en crue.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, Graydz poussa un léger soupir de consternation, avant de se jeter à son tour dans l'eau et se mit à nager en direction du corps du policier assommé par la chute, en évitant les rochers et les troncs acheminés par le courant. Après quelques tentatives ratées, Graydz qui commençait à être exténué, finit par réussir à l'agripper par l'une de ses pattes, malgré la force du courant le ramena lentement vers la berge. Une fois hors de la rivière, le Dragoon reprit son souffle tout en crachotant un peu d'eau, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire du buffle. Après une intense réflexion pendant laquelle il tournait nerveusement autour du corps inerte, Graydz décida de le mettre sur son dos et de le transporter en direction de son camp en suivant la rivière afin de le soigner. Après avoir atteint son bivouac, Graydz déposa le blessé dans la tente sur son matelas de fortune pour l'ausculter tranquillement. Le Dragoon était résolu à l'aider malgré son ressentiment vis-à-vis des animaux, car il ne voulait pas avoir un mort sur la conscience, et cette bonne action pourrait devenir une occasion pour lui d'avoir une discussion plus sereine avec un autochtone.

Son examen médical révéla qu'il avait une forte fièvre, ainsi que le bras fracturé, la fièvre pouvait être facilement combattue à l'aide d'herbes médicinales, mais pour la fracture, cela était une autre paire de manches. Graydz conclut qu'il devait l'opérer d'urgence, sinon la blessure allait s'infecter assez rapidement et l'amputation aurait été alors inévitable. Il sortit de son paquetage une trousse qu'il déplia à terre juste devant lui, elle contenait les outils de chirurgiens, offerts par l'ancien.

Après lui avoir administré un somnifère puissant de sa composition, Graydz rasa la fourrure sur son bras et désinfecta la peau mise à découvert pour aseptiser la zone d'intervention. Il incisa le bras et retira les divers déchets et la chair abîmée autour de l'os avant de découvrir les tendons qui par chance n'avaient subi aucun dommage. Graydz remit l'os en place assez facilement tout en utilisant une broche provenant de sa réserve médicale, afin de stabiliser sa position durant la convalescence. Dès cette délicate manœuvre effectuée, il examina avec précision l'os pour étoffer ses connaissances sur l'anatomie des animaux et pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres fêlures. Puis Graydz referma la plaie en la cautérisant à l'aide de son souffle brûlant, ayant au préalable recouvert le tour de la plaie d'un produit pour éviter que les flammes n'abîment la peau sensible.

L'opération se termina au bout de quelques heures, Graydz appliqua une version de son élixir maison sur la plaie qu'il recouvra ensuite de bandages entourant le tout d'une attelle réalisée avec une planche de bois récupérée dans la rivière. Il laissa son patient se reposer dans la tente et retourna auprès du feu pour le rallumer et le protéger de la pluie qui s'était amplifiée en quelques heures. Le Dragoon s'assit à côtés du brasier sur un tronc moussu après avoir mis la plupart des vêtements à sécher près du foyer brûlant, tout en repensant à l'opération chirurgicale, la première expérience pratique de son existence. Graydz était heureux car cette intervention lui avait donné l'occasion de tester son élixir, et les résultats obtenus étaient très encourageants pour la suite de ses recherches. Il surveillait de loin son patient à travers l'ouverture de la tente, tout en frottant la partie souffrante de son aile avec un onguent pour qu'elle puisse cicatriser rapidement.

Les heures passèrent en un instant et les lueurs de l'aube se montrèrent à travers les feuilles gorgées de rosée du matin. Graydz retourna auprès de son malade toujours endormi, sa fièvre était tombée comme prévu, il enleva le bandage pour observer l'évolution de la plaie, le Dragoon fut ébloui par les résultats, la cicatrice était à peine visible, seul l'absence de fourrure le long de la blessure indiquait sa présence. Graydz remarqua ensuite que le buffle commençait à reprendre conscience, il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et au bout d'un moment, il remarqua la créature qui le toisait, et il se mit à paniquer avant de beugler :

\- Où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ?, m..mons...monstre !, dégagez, dégagez !

\- Calmez-vous un peu ! Vous êtes en sécurité, je ne vous veux aucun mal, sinon je n'aurais pas pris la peine de vous soigner ! rétorqua le Dragoon après s'être relevé, tout en le toisant avec un grand sourire sans aucune trace d'animosité.

Le buffle fut surpris par le fait que ce monstre cauchemardesque parlait sa langue avec une telle aisance, il essaya de se mouvoir avant de ressentir une vive douleur parcourir tout son bras et vit le bandage, son cerveau comprit la situation et il se calma. Après un court silence, il tenta d'amorcer une conversation plus sereine.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?, ma mémoire est un peu confuse, s'exclama le buffle tout en essayant de se relever malgré l'état de son bras.

\- Vous vous ne souvenez pas de notre belle altercation sur le pont hier soir ?, vous avez fait une belle chute dans la rivière dont je m'excuse pour l'avoir involontairement provoquée, expliqua Graydz sur un ton posé, avant d'enrouler la toile de la tente qu'il rangea ensuite dans un sac en toile en l'ayant préalablement égouttée.

\- Je…je me souviens, j'ai chuté dans la rivière et ma tête a dû cogner un rocher, conta le buffle tout en se tenant la tête dont la fièvre lui avait laissé une bonne migraine.

\- Vous êtes à mon campement situé en aval de la ville, je vous ai remis le bras en état, mais il faudra quand même le faire ausculter plus tard pour s'assurer de sa complète guérison, commenta Graydz tout en continuant à plier les affaires de son campement.

Le buffle l'écouta tout en se mettant debout, tandis que le Dragoon remit ses vêtements secs qui étaient restés étendus près du feu. Après avoir terminé de se préparer, le buffle baissa la tête d'un air gêné, avant de bredouiller :

\- Bon, je m'excuse pour mon comportement, je n'ai encore jamais vu un animal dans votre genre, souffla le policier d'une voix distincte, tout en étant moins sévère qu'au début de leur conversation, en comprenant que cette immense créature ne lui voulait aucun mal.

\- Je sais, les animaux ont tous un choc en me voyant, lui répliqua Graydz tout en soupirant, il avait pris l'habitude de les voir tous détaler à sa vue.

Le Dragoon décida de nouer un contact avec son patient en se présentant :

\- Je me présente, je me prénomme Graydz, Graydz Asher, je fais partie de la race des Dragoon, une espèce ancienne habitant des contrés lointaines plus au Nord, je parcours le monde pour parfaire mes talents en médecine et découvrir ses richesses, raconta-t-il tout en vidant le trop plein d'eau de la tente.

\- Je me nomme Bogo, je suis inspecteur en chef des forces de l'ordre de Zootopie, malgré l'embarras de cette situation, je dois vous remercier de m'avoir secouru, vous pouvez me demander une faveur en gage de ma bonne foi, énonça-t-il tout en vérifiant que son attelle était bien en place.

Graydz prit le temps de réfléchir quelques instants, le regard perdu dans la rivière, une griffe tapotant le bout de son museau après une petite minute de cogitation, il lui exprima son souhait :

\- Cet endroit me plaît, la végétation est étonnante et très intéressante pour mes recherches, donc je n'aurais pas une mais deux faveurs à vous présenter, si vous permettez : la première serait de ne pas parler de notre rencontre, il vaut mieux pour le moment éviter d'éveiller la curiosité, ma seconde faveur serait d'avoir un lieu de vie fixe dans cette jungle, vous ne sauriez pas où il y aurait une installation même en piteux état, éloignée du brouhaha de la ville ?

Le buffle réfléchit en marchant autour du foyer, avant de répliquer tout en sortant une radio de police de sa poche qu'il régla à une fréquence précise :

\- Ok, je vous accorde le premier service, je ne dirai rien à propos de vous, et pour votre autre faveur, je connais un bâtiment abandonné au sud de notre position, un chantier délaissé suite à un séisme, je ne peux vous l'indiquer précisément pour le moment, je dois m'occuper de quelques formalités pour récupérer les clefs du chantier, et activer le réseau électrique.

\- Merci, mais comment allons-nous nous contactez par la suite ? demanda le Dragoon, le visage pensif, qui s'illumina en un instant dès qu'il aperçut le buffle lui tendre la radio.

\- Prenez cette radio, je vous contacterai dans quelques jours pour vous amener là-bas, ordonna Bogo sur un ton direct.

Graydz prit la radio qu'il rangea immédiatement dans une poche extérieure de son sac de voyage après que le policier lui ait expliqué brièvement son utilisation.

\- Bon je dois y aller, mes hommes doivent être en train de quadriller le secteur à ma recherche, on se revoit plus tard, faites attention de ne pas gâcher une autre fête sur votre route !, il ricana joyeusement avant de partir vers la ville, Graydz marcha aussi dans sa direction en ayant préalablement remballé le campement.

Quelques jours plus tard, Bogo le recontacta, et ils se mirent d'accord pour se retrouver discrètement au milieu de la jungle épaisse, où il lui montra sa future demeure, un immeuble grisâtre d'une dizaine d'étages avec la façade lézardée, il devait mesurer au moins une vingtaine de mètres. Il donna à Graydz un trousseau de clés avant de lui faire visiter l'intérieur de cette bâtisse.

L'entrée de l'immeuble donnait directement sur une cage d'escalier carrée, composée de marches blanches et bardée d'une rambarde rouge métallique, elle était dans un assez bon état, à part quelques gravats amassés au rez-de-chaussée. Cet endroit comportait des ascenseurs qui n'avaient pas encore été terminés ni alimentés, ainsi qu'une porte attenante à l'escalier qui donnait sur la cave que le guide entreprit de faire visiter à Graydz dans un premier temps.

La cave était sombre et malodorante, l'air était saturé d'humidité comme en pouvait témoigner la légion de moisissures verdâtres qui recouvrait les murs en parpaings. L'escalier débouchait sur une pièce assez grande, un garage composé d'une série de box individuels, fermés par des rideaux métalliques, la plupart étaient en mauvais état, la rouille avait eu raison d'eux. La cave avait une ouverture vers l'extérieur, deux immenses portes métalliques assez lourdes à manier qui devaient être à l'origine motorisées, mais pour le Dragoon, ce n'était pas un problème, avec sa force il arriverait aisément à les ouvrir pour créer une sortie vers la jungle.

Après avoir quitté ce lieu dont l'odeur donnait au Dragoon un peu la nausée, Bogo fit monter son invité par l'escalier pour accéder aux étages supérieurs de l'immeuble qui contenaient des blocs d'appartements. La plupart étaient dans un état calamiteux, soit l'eau les avait envahis, soit il manquait les murs extérieurs. Il l'emmena à un étage particulier qui avait l'air bien peaufiné par rapport aux autres, c'était le logement prévu pour un lion riche qui avait demandé que son habitation soit prioritaire par rapport aux autres. Il tourna la clé dans la serrure de la porte en chêne, qui s'ouvrit sur un couloir aux murs blancs un peu crasseux, le sol était recouvert de parquet de couleur bois duquel quelques insectes s'enfuyaient à la vue des intrus.

La première porte menait à une chambre de belle facture, les murs étaient en bois massif, elle comportait déjà plusieurs meubles, des placards, une table de nuit et un lit dont le support était en métal rouillé peint avec de la peinture blanche qui s'écaillait. Cette pièce était illuminée par une large fenêtre face à la porte, elle était masquée par des rideaux faits d'une étoffe vert sombre, elle avait une vue magnifique sur la jungle verdoyante.

La prochaine pièce que Bogo fit visiter à Graydz, était la cuisine de l'appartement, elle était assez rustique dans l'ensemble, les murs étaient recouverts de papier peint bleu uni, une table en chêne ronde se tenait au centre avec quelques chaises, les parois étaient toute occupées soit par des meubles pour ranger des ustensiles de cuisines, soit par de l'électroménager pour diverses utilisations, l'ensemble était éclairé par un abat-jour en tissu fixé au plafond.

Bogo termina la visite par le salon, une salle au plafond haut perché où était accroché en son centre, un lustre en métal brun comportant cinq branches dont chacune se terminait par une ampoule électrique. Cette salle incluait une grande cheminée en pierre, où le foyer dont la propreté étincelante montrait qu'elle n'avait jamais été encore utilisée, était délimité par une barrière métallique, elle était encadrée par une immense bibliothèque recouvrant le mur, sauf le dessus de la cheminée qui avait un emplacement prévu pour un quelconque trophée. Le centre de la pièce était occupé par une longue table ancienne en noyer, elle était vernie et disposait de six chaises dont le style était en accord avec la table.

Après la visite guidée il montra au Dragoon l'installation électrique avant de lui donner un paquet contenant quelques provisions ainsi que des livres sur la médecine moderne et des manuels traitant de différentes technologies en vogue dans la ville :

\- Tenez c'est un cadeau pour les soins que vous m'avez prodigués, ils sont fantastiques, le docteur ne croyait pas que je m'étais fracturé le bras, dit-il à Graydz avec un petit rire.

Après avoir discuté un peu de divers sujets, le buffle dut repartir au travail, avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte, Graydz lui confia :

\- Si vous avez besoin d'aide, vous savez comment me joindre, je me ferai un plaisir de vous rendre service.

\- Je sais que je peux compter sur vous, allez au revoir mon cher, lui répliqua-t-il tout en lui faisant un signe avec la main, avant de s'éloigner de l'immeuble à travers la jungle épaisse.

Quelques heures après son départ, Graydz emménagea dans l'appartement qu'il avait visité, et après avoir rangé ses quelques bagages, il se mit à nettoyer de fond en comble son lieu de vie. Cette tâche accomplie il se concentra sur un travail qu'il devait absolument accomplir, il sortit la longue boîte métallique verdâtre de son sac, avant de la cacher dans la cave, bien camouflée dans un mur où l'accès était dangereux ainsi que très difficile. Les préparatifs terminés, Graydz tomba de tout son poids sur son nouveau lit, complètement épuisé par la corvée de nettoyage qui avait été rude à cause de l'état d'abandon de l'appartement.

\- Enfin chez moi, pensa-t-il tout haut en admirant le plafond de la chambre, sa chambre.

Il pouvait enfin se reposer, son long périple était terminé, il avait enfin trouvé un endroit qui lui plaisait, et où il avait réussi à se faire un ami de confiance en la personne de Bogo.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Héritage maudit

Chapitre 2 : Héritage maudit

Pendant que Graydz se remémorait cette période mouvementée de sa vie, il aperçut au loin la destination de son voyage, il partit en piqué avant de freiner sa chute avec ses ailes, juste à quelques mètres du sol :

\- Bon voici la nouvelle zone, je vais l'ajouter à ma carte, déclara Graydz tout haut, avant de mettre à terre son sac pour retirer d'une de ses poches externes, une carte qu'il déplia au sol.

Il sortit d'une poche de sa veste, un crayon taillé grossièrement au couteau, et il se mit à compléter son plan détaillé de la zone en dessinant une représentation de la région environnante, en se fiant au panorama qu'il avait pu apercevoir durant le trajet dans les cieux. Après avoir terminé son dessin, Graydz entreprit d'explorer plus en détail cette région encore inconnue pour lui.

Cet endroit était une des parties les plus profondes de la jungle, elle se situait à la frontière de Zootopie et était considérée par beaucoup comme un piège mortel à cause de la pénombre qui y régnait mais surtout à cause des failles béantes où la chute ne pouvait mener qu'à une mort certaine. Le Dragoon se mit à descendre en rappel dans un de ces gouffres sombres à l'aide d'une corde attachée à un arbre. La descente fut facile avec l'aide des solides griffes dont étaient pourvues ses mains ainsi que ses pieds qu'il plantait dans la roche à intervalle régulier pour sécuriser son périple, tout en examinant la noirceur qui l'enveloppait, ses yeux étaient adaptés à ce genre de lieux et lui permirent de distinguer le contour d'une plateforme de pierre s'avançant au-dessus du vide. Graydz s'arrêta dessus pour examiner les roches présentes, il trouva du salpêtre et du souffre en grandes quantités, mais surtout des champignons inconnus poussant dans une faille, il récupéra bon nombre d'échantillons avant de remonter à la surface, car l'air commençait à devenir irrespirable pour lui.

Pendant que Graydz était en train de défaire la corde et de l'enrouler dans son sac, il entendit un craquement provenant non loin derrière lui, puis l'instant d'après, une douleur cinglante dans sa jambe se fit ressentir tout en étant précédée d'une forte détonation. Il se retourna et vit un léopard habillé d'une veste grise, et portant un fusil dont de la fumée s'échappait encore par le canon.

\- Je t'ai eu sale monstre, ne bouge plus sinon je vise la tête! hurla-t-il avec rage tout en rechargeant son arme difficilement, le stress engendré rendait cette manœuvre assez chaotique.

Graydz devait trouver rapidement un plan pour le stopper sans faire un bain de sang, il était chanceux car il portait en ce moment une tenue renforcée, faite de pièces de gilet pare-balles (un cadeau de son cher ami). Cette combinaison lui permit d'éviter le pire à sa jambe qui saignait juste un peu en amortissant la plupart de la mitraille. Graydz réfléchissait à un moyen pour se sortir de cette situation :

\- Mon armure me permettrait de résister à une autre décharge de fusil, mais il faut encore que je réussisse à l'immobiliser, pensa-t-il tout fouilla discrètement dans son sac afin de trouver une fiole bien précise.

Une fois l'objet en main, il planta une de ses griffes dans son bouchon en liège prêt à l'ouvrir.

La manœuvre que le Dragoon prévoyait était risqué, mais il n'avait pas d'autre alternative sous la main, profitant de la peur du léopard provoquée déjà par sa seule présence, il fonça d'une seule traite sur lui, la gueule débordante de flammes.

Comme prévu une nouvelle détonation se fit entendre, le projectile rencontra de plein fouet le torse de Graydz, ce qui lui coupa légèrement le souffle. Comme il l'avait prévu, le projectile fut stoppé en grande partie par la combinaison. Avant qu'il ne puisse recharger à nouveau, Graydz souffla sur lui un flot de flammes ardentes qui lui frôla la tête et lui grilla quelques moustaches au passage. La frayeur produite par cette scène surréaliste du point de vue du léopard, lui fit ouvrir la bouche pour crier de peur, le Dragoon profita de cette occasion pour sortir la main de son sac, il décapsula d'un coup sec la fiole et lui versa le contenu sur la tête. Le léopard recula de quelques pas, et après quelques secondes, tituba un peu avant de s'affaler dans la boue humide.

\- Ouf, c'était juste, une chance que j'aie laissé cette bouteille de somnifère dans mon sac de voyage, songea le Dragoon tout en poussant un râle d'apaisement avant de se retourner à nouveau vers le corps du léopard.

Graydz cogitait en tournant nerveusement en rond autour du corps, il devait trouver un moyen de résoudre la situation sans trop ébruiter son existence :

\- Je vais le ramener vers la ville, mais je vais prendre en dédommagement, son arme, elle pourrait être utile à un de mes projets personnels, pensa-t-il juste après avoir essuyé les traces de leur affrontement.

Graydz prit le corps du léopard par la taille, et le ramena vers la civilisation. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, il récupéra ses affaires avant de repartir en direction de son habitation à tire-d'aile.

La nuit tombait lorsque Graydz atteignit l'immeuble, il s'écrasa maladroitement sur la terrasse, sa vue se troublait un peu, il était épuisé par cette dure journée de labeur, il descendit lentement la cage d'escalier marche par marche jusqu`à son appartement, où il s'affala de tout son poids sur son lit sans avoir pris le temps de ranger ses affaires et d'inventorier ses découvertes de la journée. La nuit fut tranquille et chaude, le bruit des insectes berça la forêt silencieuse baignée par la lumière froide de la pleine lune.

Graydz fut réveillé brutalement au matin par une voix bruyante et un peu rauque :

\- Debout mon cher, je dois discuter avec toi de toute urgence.

Le Dragoon ouvrit difficilement ses yeux encore endormis et vit Bogo se tenir debout juste devant son lit, le Dragoon se leva et lui dit en bâillant :

\- Si tu es venu ici directement sans m'avoir contacté par radio, cela signifie que les échos de mes actions d'hier sont arrivés jusqu'à tes oreilles, je ne me trompe pas ?

\- Tu as bien deviné, le léopard que tu as vu hier est venu se plaindre au commissariat, il voulait qu'on organise une battue pour te trouver et te mettre hors d'état de nuire, lui raconta Bogo pendant que Graydz se changeait dans la pièce à côté.

\- Et que lui as-tu répondu ?, questionnait Graydz pendant qu'il terminait de s'habiller avec des vêtements plus décontractés que ceux qu'il portait hier et qu'il avait oublié d'enlever avant de dormir.

\- Je lui ai dit qu'il avait sans doute tout inventé, je lui ai fait comprendre que la description qu'il donnait de son agresseur ne correspondait à rien de connu, et que si une telle créature existait, alors notre ville aurait été détruite depuis longtemps.

Le Dragoon s'arrêta à l'écoute de ses mots avant de lui répliquer d'un ton ferme :

\- Son agresseur ? N'importe quoi, il m'a tiré dans le dos pendant que je rangeais mon matériel d'escalade.

\- D'accord, je vais essayer d'étouffer les ragots, mais essaie d'être plus discret la prochaine fois, il alla s'assoir dans le salon, il avait apporté quelques victuailles pour faire un excellent repas.

\- Bon, si on mangeait un morceau, j'ai besoin en ce moment de me détendre un peu, je suis sur une grosse enquête, quatorze disparitions d'animaux dans Zootopie, et quasiment aucun indice utile, conta le buffle pendant qu'il était en train de déballer le contenu du panier sur la table.

Graydz prit des couverts dans les placards de la cuisine et alla s'asseoir juste en face de lui. Pendant ce repas copieux où ils mangèrent des pâtes aux tomates accompagnées de divers légumes cuits à la vapeur, il raconta à Graydz plus en détail l'affaire, quand elle avait commencé, et la peur qu'elle faisait planer sur la ville. Suite à ses dires, le Dragoon commençait à comprendre pourquoi la situation de la veille le préoccupait autant, il avait peur que l'on fasse un rapprochement entre Graydz et les disparitions d'animaux, mais cela n'inquiétait pas plus Graydz car Bogo savait qu'il ne serait jamais capable de tels actes malsains.

\- Et en plus, j'ai dû accueillir une nouvelle recrue, une lapine, t'imagine cela, un lapin policier, déclara-t-il à Graydz tout en terminant le repas.

\- Et tu lui as assigné quelle tâche, tu n'as quand même pas mis cette débutante sur ton enquête en cours ? interrogea le Dragoon qui malgré son absence totale de préjugés sur les différentes espèces animales, ne pensait pas qu'une petite lapine puisse survivre à la dangerosité de ce métier.

\- Tu penses bien que non, je l'ai mis à la circulation, une rebelle comme elle pourrait nuire à tout mon service, rétorqua Borgo avant d'avaler un fruit.

Après le repas, Graydz conversa avec son invité à propos de ses avancées dans le domaine médical, ainsi que de quelques sujets sans grande importance.

En début d'après-midi, Bogo repartit au travail en demandant au Dragoon de garder près de lui la radio, car il pourrait avoir besoin de son aide très prochainement pour son affaire des disparitions. Graydz passa le reste de la journée bien au calme dans son abri en marge de la civilisation, afin de réparer son armure endommagée par l'affrontement, il réussit après plusieurs heures à reboucher les impacts avec des fragments de gilets pare-balles qui lui restaient en réserve. Après avoir terminé ce travail, il prit le temps de soigner dans la salle de bain, sa jambe qui saignait encore un peu, après avoir trifouillé la chair de sa jambe pour retirer les minuscules fragments de plombs, il la recouvrit d'un bandage imprégné d'herbes médicinales.

Le soir, Graydz se mit à étudier l'arme confisquée au léopard à l'aide des connaissances issues de sa bibliothèque, il détermina que l'arme était un fusil à canon long qui utilisait des cartouches de plombs, la crosse et l'armature étaient faites d'un bois de qualité traité, les mécanismes de rechargement et le canon étaient en métal brillant, l'arme était aussi équipée d'une lunette de précision. Après l'avoir démontée entièrement, il mit de côté, dans une caisse en bois, toutes les pièces qui le composaient.

\- Ces pièces seront utiles à mon projet, mais il me manque encore un système de propulsion adéquat, celui de ce fusil est trop puissant pour le type de projectile que je veux utiliser, réfléchissait Graydz à voix haute assis sur sa chaise, le regard rêveur.

Il décida d'aller se coucher pour se changer les idées, cette fois-ci, il n'oublia pas de fermer correctement la porte, car si son ami avait pu rentrer sans qu'il l'entende arriver, quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu facilement entrer dans son repaire.

Quelques jours plus tard, Bogo contacta Graydz via la radio pendant que celui-ci était en train de répertorier ses découvertes faites dans les grottes de la jungle profonde :

\- Salut Graydz, comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Je t'appelle car j'aurais un grand service à te demander, je peux venir dans l'après-midi ?

\- Bien sûr que je vais t'aider, viens chez moi m'expliquer plus en détails la nature de ta requête, je t'attends avec impatience, lui répondit-il tout en refermant son carnet de croquis.

\- D'accord, j'arrive, conclut Bogo avant de couper la radio.

Quand son ami arriva, Graydz l'accueillit dans son salon, le buffle lui raconta la suite de son enquête, il avait réussi à retrouver les animaux disparus, ils étaient tous retournés à l'état sauvage à cause d'un poison issu d'une plante qu'il nommait « Hurleur nocturne ».

\- Tout ce foutoir à cause d'un mouton qui voulait faire disparaitre tous les prédateurs de la ville, la cerise sur le gâteau est que cet animal de malheur était l'adjoint au maire, dit-il à Graydz d'un ton accablant.

\- Bien, je suis content que tu aies trouvé la clé de cette énigme, prononça-t-il tout en cherchant la boîte contenant un mélange d'herbes pour le thé.

Bogo chuchota à son ami en étant un peu rouge de honte en pensant à la vérité sur la résolution de cette affaire :

\- En fait, ce n'est pas moi qui ai trouvé la solution, c'est cette lapine, elle se nomme Judy, et son acolyte qui est un renard, tu vois le tableau, un prédateur et une proie qui ensemble trouvent en deux jours la réponse à mon enquête que je traîne depuis des semaines.

\- J'imagine la scène, mais revenons au sujet principal de ta venue, quel est ce grand service que je dois te rendre ? demanda Graydz avec insistance, il était impatient de connaître la nature de la demande urgente de son cher ami.

\- Même si on connaît l'origine de ce poison, les animaux sont toujours dans un état sauvage, nos chercheurs n'ont pas réussi à créer un antidote efficace, donc je voudrais que tu trouves un moyen de les soigner, je t'ai apporté des échantillons de la plante responsable, raconta-t-il tout en sortant de son sac un coffret métallique noir qu'il posa sur la table juste en face du Dragoon.

\- D'accord je vais m'atteler à cette tâche, reviens dans une semaine, d'ici là je devrais avoir trouvé un remède viable, expliqua Graydz tout en prenant le coffre entres ses griffes.

\- Bon je dois partir, mon équipe m'attend pour un briefing sur la situation actuelle, contacte-moi par radio si tu as besoin de matériels pour tes recherches, porte toi bien, déclara-t-il en franchissant le seuil de l'entrée de l'immeuble. Graydz lui fit signe avant de refermer la porte derrière lui et il fila sans tarder en direction de son laboratoire pour commencer à travailler sur cet antidote.

Il posa alors le coffret sur sa table de travail, et l'ouvrit, il contenait plusieurs fleurs mauves dont le pistil était d'un noir profond.

\- Bizarre, je suis sûr de les avoir déjà vues quelque part ces fleurs, pensa le Dragoon tout en examinant plus en détail la plante coupable.

La description de cette fleur, ainsi que les effets du poison décrits par son ami, faisaient remonter des souvenirs de son enfance, il prit dans la bibliothèque du laboratoire, un ancien livre contant l'histoire de son peuple, dont les moments les plus sombres. Il feuilleta les pages, jusqu'à atteindre un chapitre noir à propos du passé de sa race, il était paralysé par le dessin qu'il voyait sur les pages jaunâtres, il savait qu'il avait déjà vu cette fleur, cette maudite fleur, ce poison.

\- C'est le « fléau bestial ! cria-t-il à s'en rompre la gorge.

Cette fleur provient à l'origine des terres natales de son peuple, les premiers Dragoon connaissaient ces effets sur l'organisme de tous les êtres vivants, elle engendrait une sensation de chaleur et de faim, puis elle s'attaquait au cerveau où elle modifiait la chimie et entraînait une sorte de régression mentale passagère pouvant être perçue de l'extérieur, comme un retour à l'état sauvage. Mais au lieu de rayer cette abomination de la surface de la terre, ils l'avaient utilisée comme arme pour la guerre. Durant plusieurs années, ce poison fut employé dans des conflits internes à mon peuple, une lutte pour le pouvoir, le résultat fut la quasi-extinction de sa race, car un Dragoon sain mentalement peut être assez dangereux, mais revenu à l'état bestial, il décime tout ce qui se présente devant lui amis comme ennemis dans une rage incontrôlable. Les survivants se sont battus durant des années pour mettre fin au carnage, ils ont dû à contrecœur tuer leurs amis, leur famille, tous ceux qui étaient contaminés car en ce temps, ils n'y avaient aucun moyen de contrer ce terrible mal. Graydz était fortement intrigué par cette fleur qui n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver ici car il aurait fallu un incroyable jeu du hasard pour que le pollen traverse sa terre natale jusqu'à ces lointaines contrées où il se trouvait actuellement.

Après s'être remémoré cette leçon d'histoire que Vrenis lui avait inculqué dans sa jeunesse, le Dragoon se mit à éplucher un autre livre sur la médecine ancestrale de son peuple, qui faisait état d'un antidote en cours de réalisation dont le rôle était d'empêcher qu'un organisme sain soit contaminé trop longtemps par ce poison en le forçant à produire des anticorps adaptés aux molécules de ce poison, mais il est inefficace dans son état actuel si l'organisme est déjà malade. Une note en fin de page faisait mention du fait que les dragons des dernières générations ont été vaccinés contre cette maladie, donc normalement le système immunitaire de Graydz devrait pouvoir éliminer ce poison au bout de quelques heures après contamination.

Il avait un plan assez risqué pour trouver l'antidote, il fit appel à son ami Bogo pour qu'il vienne l'aider dans cette tâche. Graydz lui fit part de son idée, que Bogo trouva assez dangereuse voire suicidaire, mais il accepta après quelques minutes de réflexion, d'épauler Graydz dans son projet fou.

Graydz prit le coffret avec lui et ils se mirent à descendre dans la cave de l'immeuble, ils entrèrent dans un des garages individuels où le Dragoon avait installé un peu plus tôt, des chaînes solidement ancrées aux murs, le buffle aida Graydz à placer les entraves sur son corps, jusqu'à qu'il soit complétement immobilisé et dans l'incapacité de causer du tort. Bogo regarda son ami droit dans les yeux avec un air inquiet :

\- Tu es vraiment sûr de ton coup, si cela dérape je devrais…

Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, Graydz le coupa avec un regard approbateur :

\- Oui, tu devras m'abattre, car si je sors, je risquerai de mettre la ville à feu et à sang, mais je n'ai pas d'autres choix, je dois ingérer le poison pour connaître sa composition exacte et pouvoir élaborer un antidote efficace.

\- Tu mets ta vie en danger pour cette ville ? s'écria-t-il tout en vérifiant la solidité de ses entraves métalliques.

\- Je ne le fais pas pour cette ville, je le fais pour rendre service à un ami, alors vas y donne-moi le poison et met moi ensuite cette muselière pour m'empêcher de cracher des flammes, lui ordonna Graydz tout en essayant de se préparer mentalement à cette douloureuse épreuve.

Il s'exécuta et après avoir versé dans la gueule du Dragoon le poison, il appliqua la muselière qu'il serra le plus possible, une fois cette dernière consigne accomplie, l'expérience dangereuse put enfin débuter.

Au début, tout allait pour le mieux, grâce à son Sengus, Graydz put déterminer la composition chimique exacte de ce poison qu'il inscrivait dans un coin de sa tête car la suite allait être une tout autre affaire. Au bout de quelques minutes, une chaleur commença à l'envahir, une chaleur plus forte que celle émise par son souffle, ses narines se retroussaient, et de la vapeur brûlante s'en échappait, sa vision devenait de plus en plus trouble comme ses pensées qui sombrèrent petit à petit dans le néant insondable. Graydz essayait en vain de se débattre de toutes ses forces pour se délivrer de ses entraves, mais heureusement, les chaînes le retenaient bien cloué au mur.

Une sensation grouillante de faim parcourait tout son corps, son esprit devenait confus :

\- J'ai faim, faim de viande, je dois dévorer de la viande saignante, il me faut satisfaire cet appétit grandissant pensait le Dragoon tout en bavant abondamment sur le sol à travers la muselière qui tenait bon malgré la force déployée au fil de sa rage grandissante.

Graydz essayait de résister, mais il n'était plus maître de lui-même, cette faim l'obsédait et lui rongeait le cerveau qui n'arrivait plus à formuler des pensées logiques :

\- Je dois me nourrir vite, très vite ! Il rugissait à travers la muselière qui tenait bon malgré la chaleur des flammes que produisait le bout de son museau.

Bogo se tenait assez loin de lui, il essayait de ne pas détourner les yeux du spectacle sinistre de la folie bestiale, il le voyait retourner à l'état sauvage. Il pensait aux autres animaux ayant subi ce poison, il n'avait pas peur d'eux car il se savait fort, mais en regardant son ami sombrer dans la folie, il ne vit qu'un monstre violent et sauvage dont la rage démesurée et incontrôlable se lisait dans les yeux bleus devenus féroces. Mais il résista car il savait que Graydz endurait toute cette douleur pour lui rendre service, donc il resta devant lui en le regardant fixement dans les yeux, une main posée sur son arme chargée et rangée dans son étui, prêt à dégainer si la situation s'envenimait. Il savait qu'au fond de cette horreur, son ami était toujours là alors que le Dragoon sauvage sous l'effet du poison, ne vit qu'une proie à déchiqueter et à dévorer. Après des heures de lutte, le poison commençait à se dissiper, comme espéré, l'organisme de Graydz l'a vaincu après une lutte acharnée qui l'a entraîné dans ses derniers retranchements, il sentit son corps lui échapper, l'abandonner.

\- C'est enfin terminé… soupira Graydz avant de s'évanouir.

Graydz se réveilla plus tard avec une migraine horrible et douloureuse, il arriva à ouvrir avec beaucoup d'efforts ses yeux et jeta un coup d'œil. Il était allongé sur le lit dans sa chambre, une compresse humide sur le front et une couverture chaude le recouvrait jusqu'au cou. Graydz poussa un grognement qui alerta aussitôt son ami resté à son chevet pendant toute la durée de son malaise.

\- Alors ça va mieux, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs bleues dans la cave, je n'avais jamais vu une telle bête sauvage, mais tout cela est fini. Alors, tu as trouvé la composition du poison ? demanda-t-il au Dragoon fatigué par cette épreuve, tout en changeant la compresse sur son visage.

\- Je pense que j'ai toutes les pièces du puzzle en tête, dès que j'arriverai à me relever, je pourrai me mettre au travail, Graydz s'exprima tout en toussotant un peu de fumée noire.

\- Bon je vais y aller, je reviendrai ce soir pour t'aider dans ton rétablissement, je t'apporterai de la bonne nourriture de la ville.

Il salua son ami souffrant avant de partir tout en refermant la porte de la chambre, Après quelques minutes de réflexion, le Dragoon griffonna les détails alchimiques du poison sur une feuille, puis il lâcha le crayon de papier qui tomba sur le sol avant de sombrer dans un sommeil lourd et profond, son corps était épuisé par cette expérimentation.

Après avoir passé plusieurs journées dans son lit, à se rétablir de sa dernière expérience assez dangereuse et éprouvante, Graydz put grâce à l'aide de Bogo, se remettre assez rapidement au travail. Maintenant qu'il avait la formule chimique de cette plante à l'écrit, ainsi que celle utilisée pour son vaccin effectué à sa naissance, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver le moyen de guérir ces animaux.

Durant une semaine, il enchaîna les expériences qui donnaient des résultats assez divers, il avait réussi à enfumer tout le laboratoire à maintes reprises, mais ses expérimentations avaient du mal à se rapprocher de ce qu'il escomptait. Il tomba dans sa chaise, et se mit à cogiter intensément tout en fixant le crépi du plafond, un crayon dépassant de son museau :

\- Mmmm, il me manque quelque chose, les formules que j'ai, donnent une bonne base, mais le poison attaque beaucoup trop vite les anticorps avant qu'ils soient assez nombreux pour prendre l'avantage, le vaccin Draconique aurait pu marcher, mais l'organisme des animaux ne pourra tenir le choc avec tous le stress engendré par leur état.

Ses yeux se perdirent dans la pièce, il était en train de réfléchir intensément à une solution, quand son regard croisa une fiole sur les étagères, l'élixir de régénération des tissus qu'il n'avait pas touché depuis des semaines. Il se leva d'un coup de sa chaise avec une solution ingénieuse à l'esprit.

\- Mais oui, cela peut fonctionner, il suffit de modifier légèrement cette préparation pour augmenter la vitesse de propagation des anticorps, il cria dans toute la pièce avec jubilation, son visage reflétait son excitation d'avoir trouvé une piste intéressante à exploiter de suite.

Une fois l'idée en tête, il redoubla d'efforts et se mit à travailler sur le remède durant toute la nuit sans s'accorder la moindre pause, il était plongé dans une intense concentration qui lui fit oublier la notion du temps qui s'écoulait inexorablement pendant ses expérimentations diverses.

 _Pendant ce temps, en ville :_

La nuit commençait à s'installer, la plupart des animaux rentraient chez eux pour voir leur famille et se reposer pour le lendemain. Mais certains continuent de travailler pour assurer la sécurité de la ville ainsi que de ses citoyens, c'est le cas de Judy Hopps, la lapine policière qui a résolu le mystère des disparitions, avec l'aide de son ami Nick, un ancien malfrat devenu à son tour un officier via cette affaire.

Judy était au commissariat, pianotant sur son ordinateur pour terminer un rapport urgent à propos d'une agression qui eut lieu le jour même. Elle était la dernière à travailler, seul son bureau était illuminé dans la grande salle ténébreuse, les autres étaient tous rentrés, même Nick, elle grommela :

\- Encore quelques pages et j'aurai terminé cette paperasse, ce maudis renard n'est même pas resté pour m'aider à finir ce rapport, dire qu'on est coéquipiers.

Elle tapa nerveusement du pied sur le sol avant de s'activer pour achever son travail, et pouvoir enfin se reposer chez elle, car malgré l'heure tardive à laquelle elle terminait assez souvent, elle savait qu'elle devait se présenter sans faute à la réunion hebdomadaire de toute la brigade qui se déroulait tous le temps le matin très tôt.

Sa journée harassante de travail enfin terminée, elle quitta son bureau avec l'esprit un peu plus léger par le fait d'être en fin à jour dans ses tâches, dans un des couloirs, en passant devant le bureau fermé de Bogo, elle put voir une lumière filtrer sous la porte.

\- Je ne suis pas la seule à faire des heures supplémentaires, il est dans son bureau on dirait, je l'entends parler, pensa la lapine qui était habituée à voir son chef passer souvent des nuits blanches au commissariat.

Malgré son respect des règles, sa curiosité l'emporta et elle ne put s'empêcher de tendre sa grande oreille qu'elle plaqua contre le bois de la porte pour écouter la voix de son supérieur :

\- Bon, il faut que je rentre chez moi, cette journée fut épuisante, entre mes responsabilités dans la police et cette affaire, je n'en peux plus, une chance qu'il est là pour m'aider, il devrait pouvoir mettre un terme à cette affaire, il devrait avoir terminé la préparation dans quelques jours, il devrait me recontacter bientôt, je sais qu'il ne manquera pas à sa parole mon cher ami.

La conversation qu'elle put entendre la fit réfléchir, elle se demanda qui pouvait être ami avec Bogo, au comportement dur et bourrin, sa fidèle connaissance devait être du même acabit. Mais ce qui la troubla fut la partie à propos de « clore cette affaire » car vu le ton qu'il employait, la lapine comprenait de suite que son supérieur faisait sans doute référence à celle des disparitions. Mais elle restait perturbée par ce qui pouvait bien rester à terminer, à part trouver un antidote pour les animaux sauvages. Cette pensée lui fit remarquer que le chef avait mentionné le mot « préparation », donc cela voudrait dire que son ami travaille en ce moment sur le remède.

Cette pensée la réjouissait, les animaux touchés pourraient retourner à leur vie d'avant, et elle sortit du commissariat. Sur le chemin, une question trotta dans sa tête :

\- Si quelqu'un est dans la bonne voie pour trouver un remède, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas dit pendant le briefing que des chercheurs des laboratoires de la ville étaient dans l'impasse totale, serait-ce pour sauvegarder l'anonymat de son ami ?, personne dans le commissariat ne m'avait dit qu'il avait un ami assez proche de lui à un point tel qu'il pourrait lui accorder toute sa confiance !

Arrivée chez elle et pendant qu'elle se préparait pour aller au lit, elle décida de mener une petite enquête le lendemain, puis sombra dans un sommeil de plomb.

 _De retour dans la jungle, le lendemain :_

Les rayons du soleil commençaient à luire sur la façade de l'immeuble, Graydz dormait tranquillement accoudé au bureau de son laboratoire, avachi sur sa chaise, la queue enroulée autour des pieds de son perchoir. Devant sa tête se trouvait une petite caisse capitonnée, où étaient minutieusement rangées et organisées, une dizaine de fioles en verre, contenant chacune un liquide de couleur pourpre. Il s'éveilla dans un bâillement en contemplant le résultat de sa nuit blanche, il avait réussi à synthétiser l'antidote pour contrecarrer ce maudit poison.

\- Normalement, son efficacité devrait effacer les traces du poison de l'organisme de tous les animaux, sans mettre trop à rude épreuve le malade. pensa-t-il avant de sceller la caisse avec quelques clous pour protéger au mieux sa cargaison précieuse et fragile.

Une fois cette tâche accomplie, il apporta la caisse dans son salon, il la déposa sur la table en bois, juste à côté de la radio de la police qu'il avait oubliée de prendre avec lui la veille.

Graydz décida après avoir pris une bonne douche chaude et revigorante, de contacter son ami Bogo pour lui faire part de la bonne nouvelle. Il lui envoya un signal bref via la radio pour qu'il puisse le contacter une fois dans un lieu sûr et discret. Puis le Dragoon sortit se promener dans la jungle pour aller pêcher quelques poissons la matinée fut ensoleillée, le ciel bleu pur lui fit repenser à son enfance quand il volait au-dessus de sa cité, en compagnie de son père adoptif, pour s'entraîner à l'atterrissage en piqué et qu'une fois, sa trop grande confiance en ses capacités, lui fit faire un joli cratère dans la terre aride d'une plaine, sous le regard amusé de son maître. Il installa sa canne et son épuisette au bord la rivière, non loin de l'emplacement de son ancien campement, où il avait fait connaissance avec son ami Bogo.

Par chance le cours d'eau était très poissonneux, surtout des poissons chats qui restaient confortablement emmitouflés dans la couche de vase recouvrant le fond. Il lui fallut seulement quelques heures pour remplir abondamment son panier de poissons. Pendant que Graydz remballait ses affaires, le bip de la radio se fit entendre, il décrocha et entendit la voix de Bogo :

\- Salut Graydz, alors tu as fini l'antidote ?

\- Oui, je t'ai préparé une vingtaine de doses de remèdes, tu peux venir les récupérer quand tu veux, répondit Graydz à son ami tout en harnachant son sac contenant le matériel de pêche, sur son dos.

\- D'accords, je serai là en début d'après-midi, j'ai trouvé quelque chose pour toi qui devrait grandement t'intéresser. Bon je dois couper la communication, j'ai une importante réunion avec tout le commissariat dans quelques minutes, à tout à l'heure, conclut Bogo.

Graydz repartait en direction de son habitation, un panier plein de poissons savoureux à la main. Dès qu'il arriva, il vida les poissons de leurs abats dans l'évier de la cuisine qui se remplissait au fur à mesure de sang et de boyaux, avant de les couper et de les ranger dans son congélateur à la cave. La corvée fut longue et salissante et Graydz dut prendre une bonne douche bien savonneuse pour supprimer cette odeur infecte qui empestait sur son corps. Après cette toilette intensive, il prépara quelques encas et mit des bières au frais pour son invité qui n'allait pas trop tarder.

Bogo arriva dans le milieu de l'après-midi, il suait à grosses gouttes, il semblait avoir fait un marathon dans la jungle. Graydz lui demandait avec un petit rictus moqueur, tout en constatant son état :

\- Alors, tu as fait un peu de sport avant de venir, tu es tout en sueur mon ami ?

\- Non, j'ai dû faire des détours pour semer cette lapine, elle m'a entendu parler à propos du remède et de toi, et depuis ce matin, elle essaie de percer le mystère avec insistance, répliqua Bogo sèchement après avoir repris son souffle.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit d'éviter de penser à voix haute, mais bon, tu l'as semée, c'est tout ce qui compte au final, le Dragoon le sermonna gentiment avec son sourire jovial habituel, avant de l'accueillir dans son humble demeure.

Ils s'installèrent au salon, où Graydz lui servit une bière bien fraîche provenant tout droit de sa cave, puis ils discutèrent des nouvelles de la cité, et surtout de la nouvelle à propos de l'antidote.

\- Tiens, voici des doses de l'antidote, il faut le faire boire aux malades à jeun et les laisser se reposer quelques semaines, il se peut que ce remède les fatigue un peu pendant quelques jours, Graydz l'avertissait tout en lui présentant la caisse, qu'il prit, avant de le remercier d'une poignée de main.

\- Tu me rends un grand service, surtout après ce que tu as enduré pour l'obtenir, je ne sais vraiment pas comment te remercier, mais je t'ai quand même apporté quelque chose, il extirpa alors de sous la table une mallette noire qu'il ouvrit devant le Dragoon, elle contenait un étrange fusil.

\- Ceci est une des armes confisquées pendant l'affaire des disparitions, elle a permis à ce mouton d'administrer le poison sans être remarqué, expliqua-t-il tout en déballant l'arme devant son hôte.

Graydz réfléchissait à l'utilité de cette arme quand il repensa à son projet :

\- Avec le mécanisme de propulsion de cet engin, je pourrais enfin avancer mon prototype de fusil anesthésiant.

\- Bon je dois partir, il faut que je trouve un nouvel itinéraire, au fait as-tu pensé à ma proposition ? dit Bogo à son ami sur le seuil de la porte de l'immeuble.

Graydz se remémorait sa proposition, elle était très intéressante et lui ouvrait de nombreuses opportunités, mais pour le moment trop dangereuse pour lui et pour les autres. Le Dragoon lui répondit :

\- Je suis désolé mais je dois la refuser pour le moment, je risque de jeter un froid sur les habitants de cette ville, mais peut-être plus tard, on verra.

Il comprit la décision de son ami et lui fit un signe avant de quitter sa maison.

La nuit tomba sur la forêt tropicale, une brise légère caressa le visage du Dragoon qui contemplait le ciel, allongé sur le toit de l'immeuble, la magnifique voute céleste parsemée d'étoiles, il était perdu dans ses pensées :

\- Moi, devenir un agent de terrain, pour Zootopie ?, je sais qu'il essaie de me faire accepter par la ville, mais avec les récents évènements, je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment, en plus j'ai des tonnes de recherches à faire.

Tombant de sommeil, il redescendit de son perchoir pour aller se coucher.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Doutes et curiosité

Chapitre 3 : Doutes et curiosité

 _Dans le Commissariat Central plus tôt :_

Judy se leva et revêtit son uniforme, après un repas vite avalé, elle partit au commissariat, bien décidée à lever le mystère sur l'ami du chef. Elle arriva assez rapidement et vit Clawhauser à l'accueil, en train d'avaler en un éclair toute une boîte de donuts, il vit la lapine et la salua :

\- Grompf, Salut Judy, alors prête pour une autre journée à punir le crime et faire respecter la justice ?

\- Oui comme toujours, je voudrais te demander, est-ce que tu aurais des infos à propos du mystérieux ami du chef, lui demanda-t-elle avec ses grands yeux violets irrésistibles.

\- Le chef aurait un ami en dehors du commissariat ?, je n'ai rien entendu de tel, mais c'est vrai que Bogo se comporte un peu bizarrement depuis l'accident de la bête grise, lui répondit-il d'un air surpris, tout en léchant les miettes restées au fond de la boîte.

\- Un accident ?, quel accident ?, demanda-t-elle avec étonnement, elle était curieuse de savoir pourquoi elle n'avait jamais entendu des échos de cet évènement.

\- Le chef n'aime pas trop en parler, mais cela s'est passé il y a quelques mois, on nous a appelé pour une agression dans la jungle de Zootopie, un monstre énorme avait surgi lors d'une fête, nous avons dépêché plusieurs voitures pour jauger la situation, conta le guépard sur un ton plus distinct, en abandonnant son appétit de glouton pendant quelques instants.

\- Et après que s'est-il passé ? Questionna-t-elle tout en griffant légèrement le comptoir avec ses pattes.

\- Les habitants avaient raison, d'après les collègues qui étaient sur les lieux, l'intrus était un monstre effrayant grisâtre portant des écailles et aussi grand qu'un buffle, mais la chose la plus bizarre était son dos où trônait une paire d'immenses ailes, expliqua-t-il avec une certaine stupeur tout en cherchant d'autres friandises.

\- Des ailes ? mais aucune créature de cette taille avec des ailes ne peut exister dans notre monde, des historiens ou chercheurs en auraient fait mention, mais revenons à nos moutons, je veux la suite de cette histoire, demanda avec insistance Judy qui était à deux doigts de monter sur le comptoir pour supplier Clawhauser d'assouvir sa curiosité maladive qui la démangeait en ce moment.

\- J'y arrive, la bête a enjambé une des voitures avant de s'enfuir, le chef décida alors de la prendre en tenaille, il répartit tout le monde sur les routes que le monstre serait susceptible d'emprunter, et il partit sur une des voies possibles.

Il reprit son souffle avant de continuer son grand récit :

\- Les policiers ont entendu via la radio que le chef avait coincé le monstre sur une des passerelles, mais quand ils sont arrivés, il n'y avait plus personne, seulement des traces de lutte ainsi que la matraque du chef subsistaient sur le pont.

Judy était captivée par le récit, elle piétinait nerveusement le sol :

\- Et le chef, que lui est-il arrivé ?, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire un peu forcé qui cachait en réalité sa grande impatience d'entendre la fin de ce récit plein de rebondissements.

\- Les policiers sont partis à sa recherche dans la jungle, fouillant chaque arbre chaque buisson dans une zone autour du lieu de la lutte, mais sans aucun résultat. Au matin, ils allèrent abandonner les recherches, quand ils aperçurent le chef revenant vers eux, l'uniforme abîmé et ayant un bras cassé retenu par une attelle de fortune.

\- Et l'agresseur dans tout ça ? Demanda-t-elle tout en se retenant de taper du pied.

\- Disparu, plus aucune trace de lui, s'exclama-t-il avec des grands yeux, il n'a plus entendu parler de cette énorme bête grise.

Avant que Judy ne puisse poser une autre question, le chef l'appela depuis les étages pour qu'elle vienne assister à la réunion. Arrivée dans la salle, elle prit place à côté de Nick qui se demandait ce qu'elle faisait :

\- Alors Carotte, tu arrives en retard au briefing du matin, je ne te reconnais plus.

\- Je parlais avec Clawhauser à propos de l'ami mystérieux du commissaire, elle lui répondit avec un grand rictus de joie d'avoir appris des faits intéressants qui pourraient avoir un lien avec son enquête personnelle.

\- Celui que tu mentionnais hier dans ton message ?, fais très attention Carotte, Bogo n'aime pas qu'on se mêle de son passé, répondit-il tout en soupirant.

La réunion commença, Bogo fit son speech habituel avant de répartir les différentes affectations alors Judy remarqua le bip émis par la radio du chef, elle vit le chef sourire légèrement au son de cette radio, avant d'exprimer avec son air sévère habituel qui cachait sa satisfaction engendrée par le signal :

\- Lieutenant Hopps et Wilde, on nous a signalé un carambolage dans la zone tropicale, je voudrais que vous alliez faire un constat des dégâts et que vous releviez les vidéos des caméras, maintenant rompez.

\- Bon il est l'heure de faire notre devoir, tu viens Carotte ?, émit Nick avant de commencer à sortir de la salle.

\- Nick, vas-y, je te rejoins je dois parler avec le chef, clama-t-elle d'un air préoccupé, avant de descendre de sa chaise d'un petit bond.

\- Ok, ne tarde pas trop sinon je pars sans toi, lui répondit-il tout en quittant la pièce d'un air décontracté.

Judy partit voir son supérieur, et elle lui adressa sa demande avec les manières liées à son poste :

\- Chef, je voudrais discuter à propos de l'affaire des disparitions, le remède n'a toujours pas été trouvé ?

\- Toujours pas, mais un des laboratoires m'a appelé, ils ont peut-être une piste sérieuse pour l'antidote, je vous donnerai des nouvelles dès que j'en saurai davantage, maintenant allez faire votre devoir lieutenant Hopps, ordonna-t-il avant de se replonger dans un rapport d'enquête.

Judy sortit du bureau sans avoir pu en apprendre davantage, elle resta derrière la porte un petit moment avant de réentendre le bip de la radio, elle entendit une voix rauque provenant de la radio qui mentionnait la préparation de l'antidote, et le chef qui parla d'aller le voir dans l'après-midi. Elle était tentée de le suivre discrètement, mais elle avait du travail et elle rejoignit Nick qui l'attendait devant le commissariat au volant d'un véhicule de police. Ils partirent sur le lieu de l'accident, durant le trajet Judy regardait le paysage défiler, elle pensait au rendez-vous du chef, sa curiosité la rongeait, mais elle devait penser tout d'abord à ses responsabilités en tant qu'agent de l'ordre de Zootopie.

Dès leur arrivée sur les lieux de l'accident, ils descendirent de voiture pour examiner la scène.

Le carambolage était assez spectaculaire, un lion à bord d'une camionnette de livraison du courrier n'avait pas respecté un stop, son véhicule était rentré dans une voiture, emmenant au passage les voitures qui ne purent freiner à temps. Une ambulance ainsi que les pompiers étaient déjà sur place, le bilan était d'un blessé grave et plusieurs personnes légèrement atteintes.

Judy partit examiner les carcasses des voitures pour reconstituer la trame du drame, alors que Nick alla recueillir les dépositions des témoins de la scène. Le travail ne prit que quelques heures avant d'être bouclé, les carcasses furent emmenées par les dépanneuses, et la route fut nettoyée en très peu de temps, de toutes traces de l'accident.

\- Alors Judy, encore un travail rondement mené, on est en avance, ça te dit d'aller prendre un café ?, je connais une échoppe dans le coin qui en fait des délicieux, questionna Nick à sa partenaire tout en réajustant sa paire de lunettes de soleil bien vissée sur sa tête.

\- Oui, cela me permettra d'oublier un peu mes doutes à propos du chef, lui répondit-elle tout en rangeant son carnet dans la poche frontale de son uniforme.

\- Arrête avec cela, tu risques de te retrouver à faire la circulation, juste pour assouvir ta curiosité.

Ils partirent en voitures dans les rues de la ville, quand Judy aperçut la voiture de Bogo descendre l'avenue principale, en direction de la jungle.

Judy se demandait ce qu'il faisait hors du commissariat à cette heure, puis elle se souvenait de la conversation où il mentionnait son rendez-vous avec son mystérieux collaborateur. Elle décida à contrecœur de le suivre discrètement, malgré l'avis opposé de son ami. Les voitures filèrent sur les routes, jusqu'à que le véhicule de Bogo se stationna aux abords de la partie non civilisée de la jungle de Zootopie. Il descendit dans les broussailles, en ayant au préalablement récupérer un étrange colis dans le coffre de sa voiture, Judy observa la scène de loin, elle décida de suivre discrètement son supérieur dans la forêt, Nick accepta de l'aider après maintes supplications de sa part, il ne pouvait pas résister à ses grands yeux violets.

Les deux compères partirent à la recherche du chef au milieu de la végétation luxuriante pendant le début de la traque, ils arrivèrent à le suivre de loin, Bogo marchait tranquillement avec son paquet sous le bras, puis il tourna à droite juste après un bosquet. Judy accéléra le pas pour le rattraper, mais arrivée à l'intersection, il avait complétement disparu, plus aucune trace de sa présence, les amas de feuilles recouvrant le sol empêchaient de voir une quelconque empreinte de pas se dessiner dans la terre humide de la jungle, elle examina les alentours à la recherche d'indices, mais rien. Après quelques minutes de réflexion elle décida de rebrousser chemin en direction de la ville.

Sur le chemin du retour, les deux policiers étaient silencieux, Judy pensait que s'ils avaient perdu la trace du chef, c'était sans doute à cause du fait qu'il les avait aperçus à ses trousses. Elle savait qu'elle jouait son poste sur ce coup de tête, et que le chef pouvait la rétrograder au rang de simple contractuelle. Nick tenta de briser ce silence de mort :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Carotte, le chef ne peut pas te rétrograder pour cela, il sait ce que tu as fait pour l'affaire des disparitions, et toute l'équipe du commissariat t'apprécie, il ne peut pas faire cela sans semer le doute parmi ses collègues. Judy se sentit réconforter par les mots de son meilleur ami, mais elle se demandait encore qui pouvait bien être l'ami du chef qui avait trouvé une solution pour le poison.

 _Dans un immeuble abandonné au milieu de la jungle le lendemain :_

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Graydz se prépara pour une journée très intéressante, il allait pouvoir enfin terminer le prototype de fusil qui traînait dans la poussière sur une étagère de son atelier. Le Dragoon prit le cadeau du chef et partit en direction de son atelier, situé un étage sous le laboratoire après être entré dans une pièce illuminée par la lumière du matin, il posa sur l'établi le fusil parmi les outils épars puis il débarrassa son prototype de toute les toiles d'araignées qui l'ornaient. Il démonta la pièce à conviction de l'affaire, et mit de côté tous les composants inutiles, il garda sous la main, le mécanisme de propulsion des projectiles.

Graydz prit divers outils accrochés au mur pour nettoyer les pièces, adapter le mécanisme à son fusil, et équiper la lunette de précision d'une nouvelle lentille plus précise. Le montage de cette nouvelle arme lui prit du temps, le circuit à air comprimé était difficile à modifier sans créer des fuites qui auraient nuis à sa puissance, surtout avec ses griffes pointues. Le temps défila à une vitesse impressionnante, la nuit noire était déjà tombée avant qu'il ne puisse terminer de monter le prototype. Il décida avec un air abattu, de reporter les tests de son arme maison, au lendemain. Le Dragoon passa le reste de la journée à créer des projectiles spéciaux contenant des doses de son somnifère, car il réservait cette arme à la défense seulement, pour être capable d'assommer les animaux trop curieux qui s'aventureraient trop près de son repaire secret, sans être remarqués.

A la nuit tombée, Graydz eut le temps de fabriquer assez de munitions pour endormir une bonne cinquantaine d'animaux. Il avait également préparé des dizaines de balles remplies d'eau pour effectuer les tests de calibrage de son prototype d'arme non létale. Le Dragoon posa tout son équipement vers l'entrée de l'immeuble et décida de terminer cette journée, tranquillement dans son chaleureux appartement. Le Dragoon racla le fond du réfrigérateur pour trouver quelques denrées comestibles et s'installa au salon sur un fauteuil en cuir usé, face à l'arme de son peuple qui trônait fièrement juste au-dessus de la cheminée éteinte, elle n'avait pas bougé depuis son installation en ce lieu. Sur une table basse proche de lui, se trouvait un coffret en pierre finement gravé, un souvenir de son père adoptif qu'il lui avait donné peu de temps avant son départ de la cité. Cet écrin contenait une pipe faite de bois pétrifié blanchâtre aux reflets bleus, avec l'embout composé d'onyx noir fait spécialement pour résister à la température du souffle ardent des Dragoon. Il y avait aussi un sac en tissu contenant du tabac assez fort, produit dans sa cité, c'était le préféré de Vrenis. Il prit la pipe qu'il bourra avant de l'allumer à l'aide d'une flammèche émise juste au bout de son museau.

Graydz savourait ces moments de détente, il prenait le temps de repenser à ses réussites de la journée tout en crachotant de temps en temps de la fumée qui emplissait lentement la pièce d'un léger brouillard grisâtre. Le Dragoon resta une petite heure à se détendre, avant de montrer des signes de sommeil, il alla se coucher tranquillement, en ayant préalablement éteint toutes les lumières de l'appartement, pour laisser place à la pénombre d'une nuit sans lune. Graydz s'endormit en pensant aux tests de son invention qu'il ferait dans la matinée, à ce moment précis, il ne se doutait pas du tout des événements qui allaient lui arriver prochainement et le plonger dans une situation bien délicate et porteurs de grand changement dans sa vie.

 _Durant la nuit dans une ancienne ligne de métro de Zootopie :_

Dans un recoin sombre des tunnels, du bruit se faisait entendre au travers d'une porte rouillée :

\- Ah enfin c'est prêt, je vais pouvoir me venger de ce petit herbivore qui ne connaît pas bien sa place dans ce monde hostile, je vais lui montrer les conséquences pour avoir gêné nos plans en lui rappelant son emplacement légitime dans la chaîne alimentaire qui nous régit tous !, pensa tout haut un bélier d'une voix théâtrale.

Il déclama d'autres paroles en exagérant ses mouvements ainsi que ses expressions comme s'il était sur une scène en train de jouer un rôle devant tout un auditoire, avant de s'atteler au chargement de son arme avec des projectiles violets.

\- Normalement ils devraient passer par ce secteur de la jungle, je vais leur préparer un joli appât auquel elle ne pourra pas résister, mon piège est parfait ! cette tragédie que j'ai écrite va être un régal à regarder, je suis tellement impatient d'en voir la fin, s'exclama-t-il dans un rire endiablé.

Il termina de préparer son plan macabre tout en pensant au destin de la lapine qui risque de se terminer brutalement.

 _Le lendemain dans le centre de Zootopie_ :

Judy se réveilla bien avant que les premières lueurs du soleil baignent la ville de lumière, elle n'était pas enjouée d'aller au travail ce matin car elle savait que Bogo allait trouver une punition appropriée à la course-poursuite de la veille.

\- Je vais devoir passer ma journée à mettre des amendes sur les voitures, je le sens, pensa-t-elle avec un air dépité, tout en prenant une douche assez froide pour se réveiller.

Tandis qu'elle prenait son petit-déjeuner, quelqu'un sonna à la porte avant de crier.

\- Judy tu es là ? Il faut qu'on se rende au commissariat, Bogo veut nous voir de toute urgence !

C'était la voix de Nick, le voir aussi matinal était un mauvais présage, cela voulait dire que Bogo était vraiment remonté contre nous.

\- J'arrive, je mets mon uniforme, lui répondit-elle tout en rassemblant la vaisselle dans le lavabo, avant d'enfiler ses habits de travail.

Judy sortit, Nick la fit monter dans sa voiture qui démarra après avoir craché de la fumée noire.

\- Tu devrais vraiment faire réviser ce moteur, sinon il va t'exploser à la figure au beau milieu de la route, commenta-t-elle tout en admirant la ville qui s'éveillait petit à petit.

\- Je sais, mais cela coûte une certaine somme, et je préfère marcher à pieds que dépenser mon salaire si durement gagné, rétorqua-t-il avec cet air serein et insouciant qu'il arborait en permanence, même durant les heures de travail.

Il voulait faire réagir Judy, il attendait une remarque piquante de sa part, mais rien, le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence, même la radio n'était pas allumée.

Ils arrivèrent au commissariat quasiment désert, même Clawhauser n'était pas à son poste à l'accueil, ils montèrent les marches qui menèrent au bureau de l'inspecteur, le seul bureau allumé dans tout le couloir. Judy et Nick restèrent debout devant la porte quelques secondes avant que l'un deux ait le courage de toquer, au son du bruit, la voix forte et stricte du chef se fit entendre :

\- Entrez et refermez la porte derrière vous.

Les deux s'exécutèrent sans attendre et prirent un siège en face du bureau.

Le chef était dos tourné au bureau, il regardait l'aube rougeoyante à travers la fenêtre, puis il se retourna vers ses invités en les regardants droits dans les yeux avant de s'exprimer avec sévérité tout en les toisant de ses yeux féroces :

\- Lieutenant Hopps et Wilde, je devrais vous rétrograder pour avoir abandonné votre poste hier, et pour m'avoir suivi pendant un trajet que j'effectuais dans l'anonymat pour une enquête de très haute importance, mais j'ai besoin de toute mon équipe pour les jours à venir, la ville connaît une augmentation sans précédent de la criminalité.

\- Donc on ne sera pas réprimandés pour hier chef ? questionna Nick tout en essayant de garder son calme.

\- Pour cette fois vous n'aurez aucune punition, mais un avertissement, sachez que certaines choses doivent rester cachées, je pense que vous savez que j'ai un contact qui ne veux pas être à découvert pour le moment, alors arrêtez de vous mêler de mes affaires, car sans lui, les animaux sauvages le resteraient pendant encore longtemps !, cria-t-il dans toute la pièce après avoir tapé du poing sur la table avec rage, avant de reprendre son souffle pour retrouver une attitude plus calme.

\- Bon allez à votre bureau, je vous attends pour le briefing de dix heures, ne répétez à personne cette discussion, sinon je vous virerai pour de bon cette fois, maintenant rompez, ordonna le buffle énervé, avant d'aller leur ouvrir la porte du bureau qu'il claqua après leur départ.

Les deux amis sortirent, ils n'avaient jamais vu le chef s'énerver comme ça :

\- Je te l'avais dit Carotte, ta curiosité maladive nous a attiré les foudres du chef, j'espère que maintenant tu as compris ? accusa le renard tout en toisant la lapine de haut qui sentait son cœur battre à vive allure après avoir vu son supérieur aussi remonté contre eux.

\- D'accord, j'avoue c'est ma faute sur ce coup, mais je voudrais vraiment savoir qui peut être cet inconnu, t'imagine qu'il a trouvé le remède alors que tous les laboratoires de la ville ont fait chou blanc, se justifia-t-elle tout en évitant de croiser le regard accusateur que lui gratifia son coéquipier.

\- Je sais que cette affaire peut paraître incroyable Carotte, mais nous avons des choses plus importantes à faire maintenant, conseilla le renard sur un ton plus détendu, avant de sortir son précieux téléphone de sa poche tout en sifflotant sereinement.

La fine équipe partit dans les bureaux, Judy passa en revue des enquêtes, pendant que Nick jouait avec son téléphone, une nouvelle fois, Judy avait l'impression qu'il faisait cela juste pour l'énerver.

Pendant la réunion, aucun fait notable n'a été mentionné, à la fin l'inspecteur donna les affectations de chacun, Judy et son coéquipier reçurent l'ordre de se rendre dans la jungle de Zootopie, pour enquêter sur le vandalisme d'une épicerie qui s'était déroulé durant la nuit.

Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux du crime, la façade du magasin était en miettes, on aurait dit qu'un camion était rentré dedans de plein fouet, des débris de la vitrine étaient éparpillés dans la rue déserte. Ils inspectèrent l'intérieur pour déterminer la raison de cet acte, mais tout était encore sur place, les marchandises ainsi que l'argent dans la caisse. Ils sortirent dans la rue pour réfléchir au sens de cette destruction gratuite, sans apercevoir dans l'immeuble en face, le reflet du soleil sur la lentille d'une lunette d'un fusil de précision qui était pointé dans leur direction.

\- C'est étrange, démolir une épicerie sans aucune raison valable, qui serait assez tordu pour faire cela ?, se demanda la lapine tout en examinant son carnet où étaient inscrits les détails de la scène du crime.

\- Peut-être que le propriétaire s'est fait des ennemis en étant trop curieux avec ses clients, tu ne penses pas Carotte ? exprima le renard avec un sourire moqueur afin de la faire rouspéter un peu.

\- Quoi encore, tu veux d'autres excuses à propos de mon comportement d'hier ? tu es vraiment incorrigible, tu ne peux t'empêcher d'être mesquin à longueur de journée ! ragea Judy avec une voix haut perché, tout en tapant du pied frénétiquement.

Nick allait encore se moquer d'elle quand il sentit une piqure sur son cou qui le fit tomber à terre, il passa sa patte dans sa fourrure et en retira un résidu violet, il comprenait qu'il venait de se faire toucher avec le poison issu de « l'hurleuse nocturne ».

\- Nick que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle tout en courant vers son coéquipier.

Arrivée à son niveau, elle vit les traces du poison et elle savait ce qui allait se passer ensuite pour le pauvre renard.

\- Recule Carotte, c'est trop tard, fuis ! Il criait à gorge déployée pendant qu'il essayait de supporter en vain les effets du poison qui s'infiltrait dans son organisme.

\- Nick il faut que tu résistes, tu dois te montrer plus fort que le poison, résiste ! s'exclama-t-elle tout en commençant à prendre doucement ses distances vis-à-vis de son partenaire.

Mais ses mots étaient vains, Nick sentit une chaleur envahir son être, sa vue se troubla, ainsi que ses pensées, la seule chose qu'il avait en tête était de se nourrir de chair fraîche, il déchira ses vêtements avec rage, avant de regarder Judy avec les yeux d'un prédateur affamé de viande fraîche.

Judy n'eut pas d'autre choix que de courir pour sauver sa peau, elle savait que dans son état, il ne ferait qu'une bouchée d'elle. Elle cherchait de l'aide, mais la boutique était dans une zone assez déserte de la jungle, elle ne pouvait compter sur un passant. Tout en continuant de courir, elle empoigna sa radio pour demander des renforts d'une voix paniquée et haletante :

\- Allo ! Ici Judy, besoin d'aide immédiate dans le secteur Nord de la jungle, L'officier Nick a été empoisonné, il est devenu sauvage et incontrôlable.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Sauvetage héroïque

Chapitre 4 : Sauvetage héroïque

Graydz se levait aux aurores, impatient de tester son arme. Après avoir effectué sa routine matinale, il sortit en hâte de sa demeure, son prototype sous le bras, il partit en direction d'une clairière voisine de son habitation, il planta quelques cibles dans le sol sec à différentes distances pour effectuer le calibrage de son fusil prototype.

Après l'avoir chargé de trois cartouches contenant chacune de l'eau, Graydz ouvrit la vanne de la bonbonne d'air comprimé attachée à sa ceinture avant de se mettre en position de tir, dès que la pression dans le circuit de propulsion fut suffisante. Le Dragoon tapota quand même la petite vitre du manomètre présent sur le côté du fusil pour être sûr de son fonctionnement, avant de bien plaquer la crosse en bois sombre contre son omoplate, la mire pointée vers la cible la plus proche, il amorça un premier tir qui toucha le bord supérieur de l'objectif.

\- Trop haut ! pensa-t-il de vive voix tout en essayant un autre réglage de la lunette de précision.

Le Dragoon rechargea l'arme avec un autre projectile tout en vérifiant que la pression en air était encore correcte, avant de reprendre sa position de tir. Il prit une grande inspiration tout en alignant la mire avec le centre de la cible et son œil, un battement de cœur plus tard, il enclencha la détente du fusil qui cracha le projectile dans un petit nuage de fumée. Ce second tir se logea pile poil au milieu de la cible la plus proche.

\- Le réglage est parfait cette fois ! s'exclama-t-il avec une joie non dissimulée, avant d'essayer à nouveau sur une cible plus lointaine, le tir partit en un éclair, mais rata complètement son objectif.

\- Oh non ! Il faut que je refasse tout le réglage, fulmina Graydz avec des yeux emplis d'une certaine colère, sa gueule brûlante laissa s'échapper quelques flammes vivaces extrêmement chaudes. Il décida avec un air de résignation de refaire une nouvelle phase de test ennuyeuse.

Après une trentaine de tirs, quelques bonbonnes d'air comprimé vidées, ainsi que plusieurs buissons verdâtres réduits en cendres (Les Dragoon ont tendance à cracher des flots de flammes quand ils sont de très mauvaise humeur), le fusil était enfin paramétré pour son utilisation primaire. Même après avoir fait d'innombrables essais pratiques de cette arme pour la rendre précise sur de grande distance, il entreprit d'essayer son arme avec les vrais projectiles (ceux contenant des doses de son somnifère). Graydz chargea son arme avec précaution et effectua quelques tirs sur les cibles situées à différentes distances de lui, le résultat était en concordance avec ses idées :

\- J'en étais sûr, le poids du projectile impacte grandement la précision des tirs à longue distance.

Cette constatation l'obligea à refaire des dizaines de tests avant de calibrer parfaitement cette arme pour ce type de projectile, il espérait ne pas avoir à l'utiliser avec d'autres sortes de munitions.

Après avoir rangé les cibles et déterré les pieux qui les maintenaient en position, Graydz plia le fusil grâce à un mécanisme qu'il avait ajouté pour simplifier son transport sur de longues distances. Il mit le prototype à sa ceinture, qu'il avait adaptée la veille, pour embarquer facilement cette arme dans son dos, et pour la sortir rapidement dans l'urgence de l'action. Il repartit en direction de son habitation pour ranger le matériel de test, sur le chemin le soleil réchauffait sa peau écailleuse et lui donna envie de voler parmi les nuages. Graydz remit en place dans son repaire les cibles, mais il garda à sa ceinture le fusil plié, il voulait voir s'il allait le gêner durant ses déplacements furtifs. Le Dragoon partit d'un coup d'ailes dans les cieux azurés en faisant attention de ne pas être aperçu par les animaux de la ville.

A environ un kilomètre de la partie civilisée de la jungle, Graydz piqua vers la cime d'un arbre pour vérifier s'il était encore capable de faire un freinage d'urgence. La manœuvre fut un succès, il se posa sur une branche massive qui ne fit tomber que quelques feuilles sous son poids. L'équipement n'entravait pas ses capacités de vol, il fallait encore le tester dans des déplacements au sol furtifs, voir si ses ajustements ne faisaient pas trop de bruit.

Graydz sauta d'arbre en arbre, tout en s'accrochant au bois à l'aide de ses griffes qu'il plantait profondément. Son excursion se passa sans problème, les animaux ne l'entendirent pas se faufiler entres les branches juste au-dessus de leur tête. Tout se passa pour le mieux jusqu'à que ses oreilles captèrent un son particulier, il reconnut un cri de détresse provenant de quelques centaines de mètres de sa position, poussé par sa curiosité, le Dragoon décida de se rapprocher de la source de cet appel à l'aide. Graydz se posa sur la cime d'un arbre où il vit sur une des plateformes suspendues en contrebas de lui, une scène digne de l'ancien temps.

Une lapine apeurée en sueur portant un uniforme de la police de Zootopie déboucha sur cette place déserte, elle courait de toutes ses forces pour échapper à une menace que Graydz aperçut peu de temps après. Son poursuivant était un renard roux complétement nu, il se tenait à quatre pattes comme ses lointains ancêtres, la bave émergeait en abondance de son museau, ses poils étaient tout ébouriffé, ses yeux étaient ceux d'un véritable prédateur se préparant à retirer la vie de sa proie. Nick complétement enragé poursuivait avec hargne la lapine qui essayait désespérément d'appeler de l'aide avec sa radio tout en s'enfuyant. Mais son assaillant était plus rapide et elle se fit mettre à terre par le renard. Elle avait peur, le prédateur l'immobilisa avec ses pattes tout en regardant son futur repas droit dans les yeux, elle savait que sa dernière heure était venue.

Graydz allait intervenir pour la sauver, quand son geste fut interrompu par les sirènes des véhicules de la police qui s'amassèrent autour de la scène de l'agression. Avant que les agents de l'ordre puissent agir, le renard commença à labourer le torse de sa victime avec ses griffes tranchantes, elle perdit connaissance à la vue de son pelage qui était en train de virer au rouge sang.

\- Je ne pourrai pas la sauver directement, à moins que j'utilise mon atout dans une situation réelle, cogitait Graydz, tout en retirant son arme de sa ceinture qu'il déplia d'un coup sec.

Il savait que l'arme était chargée avec les munitions adéquates. Il prit position et se concentra fermement sur sa cible. Il n'avait droit qu'à un seul tir, qu'il devait réussir coûte que coûte pour la sauver à temps. Avant que le renard ne plante ses crocs dans la chair à vif de sa proie, Graydz inspira un bon coup avant d'appuyer sur la détente de l'arme qui éjecta une balle spéciale qui fila avec précision en un dixième de seconde vers son objectif. Il percuta le cou du renard qui fit un bond en arrière, surpris, avant de tituber et de tomber à terre, complètement assommé par le tir précis du Dragoon.

Le chef Bogo qui faisait partie des renforts demanda en urgence une ambulance pour les deux blessés, il s'approchait du corps de l'agresseur, se demandant par quel miracle il avait arrêté sa boucherie, quand il vit une petite fléchette fichée dans le pelage roux. Il examina les alentours pour trouver la source de ce projectile, quand il aperçut le Dragoon bien installé dans le feuillage vert des arbres vertigineux. Graydz lui fit un signe de la main avant de s'enfuir à travers la jungle pour éviter d'être découvert par d'autres animaux.

Bogo prit discrètement la fléchette qu'il rangea dans sa poche, tandis qu'il remercia les cieux de la présence de son ami en ces lieux qui permirent d'éviter un véritable bain de sang qui aurait été suivi sans doute d'un scandale au sein de la ville. Les ambulances arrivèrent assez rapidement sur les lieux du crime, les médecins sortirent des civières pour emmener les blessés dans leur véhicule où ils administrèrent les premiers soins pour stabiliser la victime jusqu`à son arrivée à l'hôpital. Ils partirent rapidement pendant que les policiers encerclaient le lieu, à la recherche d'indices à propos de la provenance du projectile empoisonné.

\- Son temps est compté à cette lapine, d'après ce que j'ai vu, les organes internes ont dû subir des dégâts assez importants, pensait Graydz pendant son vol en direction de son repaire, le ciel était magnifique et chaud, cette vue aurait dû le mettre de bonne humeur, mais penser au sort funeste de cet animal, le rendait pensif et un peu absent.

Arrivé sur le toit de l'immeuble, Graydz rentra chez lui par la trappe d'accès, qui grinça à cause du mécanisme rouillé. Il descendit l'escalier en direction de son atelier pour poser son arme qui venait de faire ses preuves, l'ayant préalablement déchargée de toute munition pour la rendre inopérante. Après l'avoir rangée dans son atelier, le Dragoon rentra dans son appartement où il se posa dans le siège face à la cheminée du salon, dans laquelle subsistaient quelques fragments de charbons noirs étalés sur un lit de cendre blanchâtre.

\- Je pourrais la sauver, je pourrais, mais me dévoiler comme ça serait trop dangereux, je serais forcément remarqué et les médecins ne laisseraient pas un monstre triturer les organes d'une mourante pendant des heures, Graydz réfléchissait, tout en regardant pensivement le lustre qui pendouillait du plafond suspendu à une mince chaîne noire.

La journée s'écoula paisiblement, tandis que le Dragoon se reposait devant la cheminée froide, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Le Dragoon réfléchissait aux événements de ce matin :

\- Le renard a dû être empoisonné avec « le fléau bestial », cela veut dire qu'il y encore de ses maudites plantes dans la nature.

La lumière rougeâtre du soleil sur la cime des arbres le sortit de sa réflexion :

-C'est déjà le soir ! cria-t-il de vive voix avant de se lever d'un coup de sa chaise qui tomba à la renverse.

Graydz fulmina tellement qu'il dut prendre une longue douche froide pour essayer de calmer ses ardeurs. Il partit dans la cuisine pour se restaurer un peu, mais malgré les placards pleins de nourriture savoureuse, il n'avait pas d'appétit aujourd'hui. Graydz pensait à son ami qui assistait impuissant à la fin d'un de ses subalternes, et au début de la chute dans les abîmes du désespoir d'un autre. Le Dragoon s'emmitoufla dans la couverture de sa chambre baignée par la noirceur de la nuit et essaya désespérément de penser à autre chose avant de commencer à dormir plus paisiblement.

Son sommeil peuplé de rêves et de cauchemars, fut troublé quelques heures plus tard par un son qui brisa le silence de la nuit, ce bruit provenait de la radio de la police qui siégeait à côté de lui, sur sa table de nuit. Il prit la radio avant de l'activer tout en essayant de se remettre les idées en place, la voix paniquée de son ami se fit entendre :

\- Allo Graydz, tu es là ? Réponds !

\- Oui je t'entends, que se passe-t-il pour que tu me déranges au milieu de la nuit ?, demanda-t-il à son ami Bogo tout en poussant un long bâillement de fatigue.

\- Tu te souviens de la scène de ce matin ? Je te remercie de l'avoir stoppée à temps, mais maintenant j'ai besoin de tes compétences en urgence !, cria-t-il rapidement dans la radio, Graydz l'écoutait calmement tout en se remémorant les détails des événements.

\- Judy Hopps, la lapine policière est dans un état critique, les chirurgiens ne veulent rien faire, les blessures sont trop compliquées et l'opération chirurgicale est suicidaire de leur point de vue, mais je sais que toi tu peux réussir un miracle. Alors peux-tu m'aider ?, je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre ? demanda avec insistance Graydz, le ton de sa voix montrait qu'il était vraiment désespéré, dans l'impasse.

\- Pas besoin de me supplier, tu sais bien que je vais t'aider, mais ça va être ardu de faire une longue opération chirurgicale discrète dans un hôpital bondé, Graydz le réconforta tout en réfléchissant à un plan pour effectuer cette intervention en toute discrétion.

\- Je sais, la seule solution serait que je t'aménage une voie déserte jusqu'à la chambre de Judy, mais te donner l'accès à une salle d'opération risque d'être impossible, mais tu as réussi à opérer mon bras au milieu de la jungle humide, donc tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème à le faire directement dans la chambre, n'est-ce-pas ?, dit Bogo avec l'idée risquée de lui demander en plus de faire cette opération chirurgicale en disposant d'un équipement médical restreint.

Le Dragoon réfléchissait à une stratégie qui lui paraissait un peu dangereuse, mais l'envie irrésistible d'effectuer une nouvelle opération l'emporta, il lui répondit :

\- J'accepte ta requête, je prends mon équipement et je file tout de suite en direction de la ville.

\- Parfait, il faudra que tu te places sur le toit de l'hôtel de ville, je t'indiquerai une entrée sécurisée avec un fumigène vert, je t'attends, confirma Bogo à l'attitude soulagée par la décision de son ami, avant de couper la radio qui restaura d'un seul coup le silence installé par cette nuit sombre.

La radio se tut après ces dernières paroles, Graydz ne perdit pas une minute, il prit dans ses placards des vêtements chauds et sombres (adaptés pour le vol nocturne), et remplissait son sac de ses outils chirurgicaux, un flacon de désinfectant, son merveilleux somnifère, divers bandages imprégnés d'herbes médicinales, ainsi que son élixir réparateur qui était quasiment parfait dans sa composition actuelle. Le Dragoon fila en direction du toit de son habitation, ses affaires harnachées sur le dos. Il prit son envol dans la sombre nuit illuminée par la voûte céleste et l'astre lunaire.

Après quelques minutes de vol au milieu des nuages, Graydz aperçut les lumières du centre-ville de Zootopie, il amorça la manœuvre pour atterrir sur le toit de l'hôtel de ville en douceur. Il se posa sur le béton froid dans un léger bruit de battement d'ailes, et il mit à terre son paquetage en attendant le signal de Bogo. Il réfléchissait à la suite des opérations, son cerveau cogitait :

\- C'est ce que tu attendais Graydz, une véritable opération, l'occasion de mettre en pratique toute ces années de travail, se disait-il tout en mâchant des herbes aux propriétés relaxantes.

Graydz sortit de son paquetage un livre traitant de la biologie des mammifères qu'il feuilleta sous la lumière lunaire froide, jusqu'au chapitre concernant les lapins. Il essayait de projeter dans sa tête, toutes les situations possibles, chaque geste nécessaire, chaque précaution à respecter, être prêt dans n''importe quelle circonstance. Il ne devrait pas faillir, cette opération était très importante pour lui et pour son ami. Le Dragoon pensait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder son ami Bogo dans les yeux si jamais il échouait dans cette intervention chirurgicale.

\- Je n'échouerai pas, je dois faire honneur à ma noble race, il se convainquit, le regard fier et rempli de détermination.

Sa réflexion fut interrompue par une lumière verte qui éclaira une des terrasses de l'hôpital qui lui faisait face.

\- Le signal, c'est à mon tour d'agir, marmonna Graydz tout en rangeant le livre dans son sac qu'il harnacha sur son dos, avant de prendre son envol silencieux en direction de l'objectif.

Sa vue aiguisée et adaptée à cette pénombre lui permit de trouver une aire proche du fumigène pour atterrir sans encombre. La manœuvre effectuée, il se faufila dans l'hôpital par une fenêtre ouverte. A l'intérieur Graydz retrouva Bogo qui l'attendait nerveusement dans le couloir son pied tremblant sous l'effet du stress. Il alla éteindre le fumigène avant de lui adresser la parole sur un ton un peu empreint de panique :

\- Alors mon ami, tu as fait bon voyage ?, j'aurais aimé discuter avec toi en détail, mais la situation est critique, suis-moi en vitesse.

\- Ok, allons-y, lui répondit Graydz tout en refermant la vitre derrière lui.

Graydz suivait son ami le long des sombres couloirs illuminés seulement par les signaux de secours. Leur parcours dura quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le chef lui fit signe de s'arrêter, Graydz devinait la raison de cette arrêt en écoutant le bruit qui se rapprochait, quelqu'un était en train de venir vers eux.

\- Quelqu'un arrive vers nous, vite cache toi dans ce placard, je vais le distraire, ordonna Bogo à son ami tout en lui ouvrant une porte du couloir qui donnait sur un placard de maintenance.

Graydz n'hésita pas une seconde et se cacha dans la pièce assez étroite, il eut du mal à refermer correctement la porte. Peu de temps après, le gêneur se présenta devant Bogo, à travers la petite grille de la porte, Graydz put apercevoir les deux hommes discuter, l'individu était un guépard bien en chair, qui portait lui aussi un uniforme de police, il devait sans doute patrouiller autour de la chambre de la mourante. Le léopard entama la discussion avec Bogo :

\- Excusez-moi chef, je surveillais la chambre de Judy quand j'ai eu un petit creux à cause du stress, j'ai déserté mon poste pendant quelques minutes, exprima Clawhauser sur un ton bas tout en regardant avec une certaine peur, le regard sévère et accusateur de son supérieur.

\- Je t'avais dit de tenir cette position coûte que coûte !, je ne voudrais pas que son agresseur vienne terminer le travail !, beugla-t-il d'un ton énervé tout en fixant le pauvre léopard qui essayait de se faire tout petit.

Bogo respira profondément avant de retrouver son calme, il s'excusa :

\- Désolé de m'être emporté, mais la situation est intenable et mes nerfs sont à bout.

\- Je sais la situation est affreuse, on va perdre Judy dans peu de temps et Nick, je n'ose imaginer la peine qu'il va ressentir à son réveil, cela va complétement le détruire mentalement, répondit le guépard tout en relevant la tête, avant de se mettre à regarder la pauvre Judy à travers la vitre de la chambre en faisant tomber une larme au sol.

\- Allez-vous reposer à la cafétéria de l'hôpital, je vais prendre le tour de garde, conforta Bogo tout en posant une main sur l'épaule du guépard qui partit en larmes sans retenue devant son supérieur.

\- Snif, vous avez raison, je dois me reposer, je n'arrive plus à tenir debout, répondit-il en pleurs tout en commençant à partir dans le couloir sombre.

\- Il ne faut pas perdre espoir, Clawhauser, un miracle peut toujours arriver, même sous la forme qu'on attend le moins, affirma-t-il au guépard tout en faisant un clin d'œil au placard où était caché silencieusement son ami.

Une fois le gêneur assez loin, Bogo ouvrit la porte à Graydz put reprendre son souffle, le passage vers la chambre était maintenant dégagé, Bogo le fit entrer en hâte dans la chambre de la patiente avant de refermer à clé la porte. La chambre était plongée dans la noirceur, sauf le lit de la lapine qui était illuminé par une lampe, ainsi que par différents appareils médicaux qui la maintenaient en vie. Graydz ferma tous les rideaux donnant sur le couloir avant de s'approcher de la mourante. Son corps était recouvert de bandages, elle respirait à l'aide d'un masque relié à une pompe à oxygène. Il déposa son sac dans un coin de la pièce, duquel il sortit ses outils qu'il disposa soigneusement sur un plateau métallique monté sur des roulettes. Le Dragoon plaça à portée de main le désinfectant pour les mains, et prépara une seringue de somnifère adapté à la corpulence de la lapine.

Le Dragoon enleva la couverture qui la recouvrait partiellement et commença son auscultation pour évaluer l'étendue des dégâts :

\- Les jambes et les bras ne présentent aucune fracture, à part quelques contusions sans gravité présentes à plusieurs emplacements, la tête a été heureusement épargnée par le massacre, mais pour le torse c'est une toute autre affaire, je dois retirer les bandages, analysa Graydz avant de prendre un ciseau disposé sur le plateau et découpa une ouverture à travers les couches.

\- Le ventre de la lapine n'a pas été touché par les chirurgiens, les examens radiologiques ont dû les décourager à amorcer une quelconque intervention. Il feuilleta le rapport d'examen donné peu de temps avant par Bogo, qui le renseigna sur l'état critique de sa patiente.

\- Voyons voir, elle a la cage thoracique abîmée, les radios montrent un fragment d'os logé à moins d'un centimètre du cœur, entraînant au passage une hémorragie interne, je comprends pourquoi l'opération a été annulée, cogita-t-il tout en appliquant une lotion désinfectante sur ses griffes.

Il administra à la patiente un puissant somnifère de sa composition pour être tranquille pendant quelques heures avant de mettre devant son long museau, un masque de chirurgien dont les élastiques étaient tendus à leurs limites.

\- Bon, il est l'heure de faire un miracle, chuchota tranquillement le Dragoon en sifflotant un air étrange, avant de prendre en main le rasoir. Il retira la fourrure grise du ventre de la lapine, juste assez pour pratiquer une ouverture sans être gêné par les poils.

Après avoir nettoyé tous les poils coupés le long de la zone de travail, Graydz incisa la peau mise à nue, un léger filet de sang perlait le long du tracé de son scalpel. Il agrandit précautionneusement l'ouverture à l'aide d'écarteurs chirurgicaux. Une fois l'accès aux organes internes dégagé, il commença la partie la plus intéressante, les outils chirurgicaux virevoltèrent au rythme des mouvements rapides de ses griffes qui exécutaient un travail précis sans aucun geste inutile. Il réussit avec doigté à retirer le minuscule fragment d'os qui menaçait le cœur, pour mettre fin ensuite à l'hémorragie, son élixir reconstructeur lui facilita grandement cette tâche ardue.

Cette intervention dura au moins deux heures avant que le Dragoon finisse de réparer la fêlure de la cage thoracique, après avoir essuyé les quelques gouttes de sueur de sa tête, il referma la plaie en la cautérisant complétement à l'aide de son souffle enflammé mêlé à l'élixir appliqué sur la plaie. Après avoir scellé et nettoyé correctement la plaie, il remit de nouveaux bandages pour cacher les traces visibles de son intervention.

\- Opération terminée, il faudra que je note cela dans mon carnet de recherche, chuchota Graydz à voix basse en arborant un air heureux en confirmant que toute l'intervention s'était déroulée sans problème.

Soudain un bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir, le Dragoon tendit l'oreille et perçut les pas d'un intrus qui s'approchait de la chambre, il se dirigea doucement vers un des rideaux blancs qu'il écarta légèrement pour apercevoir l'indésirable qui venait troubler la tranquillité de ces lieux. C'était encore ce guépard qui revenait avec un beignet à la main, dont il grignota un bout nerveusement, avant de s'adresser à Bogo :

\- Alors chef, comment se passe votre tour de garde ?

\- Tranquille rien à signaler, les couloirs de cet hôpital sont déserts, lui rétorqua-t-il avant de lancer la discussion sur d'autres sujets pour l'occuper le temps que le Dragoon termine sa délicate mission.

La conversation entre les deux policiers continuait tranquillement, Graydz quitta la fenêtre pour ranger tout son matériel dans le sac de voyage tout en récupérant les déchets, il n'oublia pas de remettre le lit dans l'état qui précédait son arrivée. Dès les traces de son passage effacées, Graydz attendait patiemment debout, la griffe tapotant nerveusement son museau, que le couloir soit plus tranquille avant de sortir de la pièce. Il décida de s'occuper un peu en attendant en prenant le temps d'examiner le reste de la chambre plongé dans l'obscurité. Le Dragoon remarqua qu'il y avait un autre lit à côté de celui de patiente, ils étaient séparés par un rideau épais dont l'armature pour le soutenir était faite avec des tubes en métal.

Avec le silence de la pièce, Graydz entendit un ronflement lourd provenant du lit sensé être vide, il s'approcha du lit et distingua à l'aide de la lueur filtrant à travers la séparation, le corps du renard responsable de l'accident qui ne présentait pas la moindre blessure grave contrairement à sa coéquipière. Il avait les jambes et les bras sanglés, afin de l'empêcher de bouger pendant le traitement pour éradiquer le poison. Il dormait profondément, certainement encore assommé par les effets de l'antidote.

\- Une chance qu'il soit assommé, sinon il m'aurait vu en train de triturer le ventre de la lapine, ce qui l'aurait fait sans doute hurler de peur, songea Graydz tout en retournant sur ses pas, plongé dans ses pensées.

Il ne fit pas attention à sa lourde queue qui dans un mouvement irréfléchi, heurta le support de la séparation, qui s'effondra immanquablement au sol dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Il repasserait pour la discrétion, il se maudit avant de réfléchir à un plan d'urgence pour échapper à cette situation devenue critique en un instant. Le Dragoon prit son sac sur le dos et décida de s'enfuir par la fenêtre, il entendit du monde s'affoler dehors, ils essayaient d'ouvrir la porte qui était fermée à clé, il profita de cet instant pour ouvrir la fenêtre et se prépara au grand saut. Avant de s'enfuir, il jeta un dernier regard vers sa patiente, elle avait l'air paisible, mais Graydz remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituelle, juste à côté du lit de la lapine, deux yeux verdâtres qui le fixaient intensément.

\- De mieux en mieux, il s'est réveillé, spécula le Dragoon avant de lâcher prise et de chuter dans le vide.

Le sol s'approchait dangereusement, il déploya ses ailes qui le firent remonter en flèche vers les cieux sombres d'une nuit sans lune.

 _Retour dans la chambre d'hôpital au même moment :_

Le groupe de policiers réussit à rentrer dans la pièce par la force à cause de Bogo qui avait « perdu » dans le feu de l'action la clé de la chambre. Ils allumèrent la lumière avant d'assister à la scène. Le rideau de séparation gisait en morceau au milieu de la pièce, tandis que Nick était debout sur son lit, il tremblait de peur et essayait en vain de se mouvoir, les sangles l'entravaient. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine à un rythme effréné, il articula difficilement tout en tremblant :

\- Un monstre…, c'est un monstre !

Après avoir terminé sa phrase, il s'évanouit dans son lit, l'équipe s'approcha de Nick pour vérifier son état, elle pensait qu'il avait eu une hallucination à cause du traitement, Bogo se retira du groupe et alla vérifier l'état de Judy, son lit ne présentait rien de particulier. Il vérifiait qu'il n'y avait rien qui puisse signaler la présence de son ami dans cette pièce, au passage il regarda les moniteurs branchés sur Judy, de ce qu'il put lire, il vit que son état était maintenant stable.

\- Elle est hors de danger, Graydz a réussi comme je l'espérais, pensa-t-il tout en retournant vers le groupe.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le guépard tout en regardant autour de lui pour déceler la moindre présence d'un intrus dans la pièce.

\- Le vent a sans doute fait tomber la séparation, ce qui a dû réveiller le lieutenant Wilde et le faire délirer à cause du remède, résuma Bogo tout en regardant les alentours à la recherche de traces que son ami aurait pu laisser lors de sa fuite.

\- Il n'y a rien à voir, allons sortons de cette chambre, il faut les laisser se reposer, ordonna-t-il à son équipe, ils quittèrent tous la chambre en éteignant la lumière derrière eux.

Un bip retentit sur la radio de Bogo :

\- Lieutenant Lesnov, veuillez rester en garde devant la chambre, j'ai une affaire urgente à régler, dit-il à une tigresse blanche qui se tenait à côtés de lui.

\- Oui chef ! Répondit-elle avec vigueur, avant qu'il ne sorte de la chambre.

Il partit seul dans un coin où il écouta la voix sereine de son ami :

\- Opération terminée avec succès, il faudra que tu me racontes demain comment tu vas réussir à masquer la situation, bonne chance.

La radio se coupa, le chef savait que demain serait assez tendu car la guérison miraculeuse de Judy va semer quelques doutes, surtout que Nick avait aperçu brièvement Graydz, il devait jouer serrer pour garder son anonymat il marmonna :

\- Il n'y a pas que Judy qui va me faire avoir des poils blancs je le sens, marmonna-t-il avant de pousser un long soupir de consternation.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Nouvelle chance

Chapitre 5 : Nouvelle chance

Le lendemain Nick se réveilla doucement tandis que sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien à cause du traitement, il mit quelques minutes avant de pouvoir ouvrir les yeux et voir où il était. Après un rapide coup d'œil tout autour de lui, le renard comprit assez rapidement qu'il se trouvait actuellement sur un lit d'hôpital dans une chambre assez grande, la lumière du soleil réchauffait sa fourrure à travers la fenêtre ouverte qui donnait une magnifique vue sur Zootopie.

\- Je suis dans un hôpital, que m'est-il arrivé ?, se demanda-t-il tout en examinant de nouveau les alentours à la recherche d'autres indices.

Nick essaya de se souvenir des événements qui l'ont conduit ici quand soudain, un flot de souvenirs se déversa dans son esprit, il cria avec force tandis que son être était sous l'emprise d'une immense crainte mêlée à une once de désespoir :

\- Le poison, j'en ai reçu dans le cou pendant une enquête dans la jungle quand j'étais avec Carotte !

En prononçant son nom, il se remémora l'effroyable situation de la veille, de ce qu'il avait fait à Judy, il avait des bribes du moment où il lui lacérait le corps avec ses griffes, il voulait les regarder mais des sangles le retenaient au lit.

\- Judy…, je l'ai tuée, impossible qu'elle ait pu survivre à mon attaque, songea-t-il avant de commencer à verser des larmes qui mouillaient sa couverture.

Le renard regardait plus en détail la pièce où il se trouvait, il aperçut à côté de lui un lit vide rangé, entouré de divers appareils médicaux éteints, ses yeux furent attirés par l'affichette accrochée aux barreaux du lit, il put lire le nom de sa défunte partenaire en lettres noires capitales :

\- Non, c'est impossible, c'est un cauchemar, je dois me réveiller, cria-t-il tout en se débattant avec rage, sa face était complètement trempée par les larmes de son désespoir.

Après quelques minutes de gestes inutiles et de pleurs interminables, il s'arrêta de bouger et entra dans une réflexion à propos de cette situation cauchemardesque :

\- Mon amie est morte par ma faute, les gens vont me haïr jusqu'à que je la rejoigne de l'autre côté, mes proches vont m'exclure et le chef va sûrement me virer de mon poste, je vais me retrouver à la rue en ayant vraiment tout perdu, voici la vie de Nicholas Wilde, un idiot de renard qui tua le seul être qui comptait le plus à ses yeux et qui le comprenait mieux que personne.

Il se mit à pousser un rire ironique à propos de son triste sort, tout en torturant son esprit avec les pensées macabres du corps de sa partenaire reposant entre ses pattes couvertes de sang. Sa descente en enfer fut stoppée par le bruit de la porte, le chef Bogo entra dans la pièce et vint en face du lit de Nick :

\- Alors lieutenant Wilde, vous avez l'air en meilleur état qu'hier, le traitement pour combattre le poison a fonctionné à merveille d'après ce que je vois, vous serez sur pieds dans peu de temps, vous avez des tonnes de dossiers en retard, réconforta Bogo avec un air plus guilleret aux antipodes de son attitude sévère habituelle tout en jetant un œil au rapport des médecins.

\- Vous ne me jetez pas dehors pour mes actes inqualifiables de la veille ?, j'ai fait une chose horrible qui restera gravée dans mon esprit jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, s'exprima-t-il avec stupeur, l'humeur et les paroles de son supérieur étaient en complet désaccord avec la situation.

\- Vous n'avez pas agi de votre propre chef, celui qui vous a administré le poison est le seul responsable de cette série d'événements, répliqua-t-il tout en refermant le rapport qu'il avait fini de survoler.

Nick ne saisissait plus du tout la situation, mais une pensée ressurgit, il sanglota :

\- Mais…, mais par ma faute Judy est …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'inspecteur le coupa :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est vivante, vous l'avez mise dans un sacré état mais les chirurgiens ont réussi à la sauver, elle est en salle de réanimation en ce moment même.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, sa meilleure amie était en vie, mais cela lui paraissait tellement impossible qu'il mit quelques secondes avant de pleurer de joie.

\- Bon vous n'êtes plus sous les effets du poison, je peux vous retirer les sangles, reposez-vous un peu avant d'aller la voir et de lui présenter des excuses, s'exprima-t-il tout en défaisant chaque entrave qui immobilisait Nick.

Nick était heureux que le cauchemar soit terminé, ses sombres visions de l'avenir se dissipèrent en un instant, il décida de se reposer et il s'endormit paisiblement, mais la vision de la bête qu'il fut la nuit précédente le hanta pendant son sommeil.

Quelques heures après, Nick fut réveillé par le médecin qui l'ausculta une dernière fois avant de l'autoriser à quitter sa chambre, le chef lui avait laissé sur une chaise à côté de son lit, un paquet contenant des vêtements de rechange, les siens avaient été déchirés dans l'élan de rage bestiale de la veille. Il entra dans la petite salle de bains pour se rincer le visage et échanger son habit blanc contre des vêtements plus confortables et plus chauds.

Puis le renard sortit en hâte de sa chambre, il voulait absolument assister au réveil de sa partenaire miraculée. Mais son engouement le mena dans les méandres de l'hôpital, il s'arrêta dans un couloir, il ne savait pas du tout où il se trouvait, il grogna :

\- Je suis perdu, comment vais-je trouver la salle de réanimation ?, Carotte va être réveillée avant que j'arrive jusqu'à elle.

Cette pensée le fit rager intérieurement, il avança prudemment dans les couloirs à la recherche de quelqu'un à qui demander son chemin, ou d'un plan qui pourrait lui indiquer un itinéraire.

Au détour d'un couloir il entendit une conversation soutenue qui l'intrigua fortement. Nick s'approcha de la source et reconnut au timbre de la voix, le chef Bogo. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il le vit discuter avec une gazelle portant un habit de chirurgien, les mots de l'inspecteur étaient fermes :

\- Vous avez compris ?, elle ne doit pas savoir la vérité qui se cache derrière ce miracle, il faut qu'elle pense que c'est l'œuvre du personnel médical.

\- Mais vous ne voulez vraiment pas me dire par quel moyen divin elle a pu revenir parmi les vivants ?, l'intervention était impossible sans entraîner des complications graves, mais là son état est redevenu stable, signalait la chirurgienne tout en évitant de regarder le buffle énervé.

Le chef jura avant d'exprimer un avertissement avec un regard bien sévère :

\- Je ne peux rien vous dire, et vous avez intérêt à ne pas ébruiter cette affaire !

L'inspecteur partit alors dans le couloir. Nick était resté caché ne perdant pas une miette de cette étrange conversation, il n'avait jamais vu le chef aussi énervé. Il se souvenait de son cauchemar de la nuit passée avec le monstre énorme aux yeux bleus.

\- Non c'est impossible, cela devait être un cauchemar, essaya-t-il de se persuader, tout en restant bien dissimulé prostré contre le mur en plâtre blanc.

Après maintes recherches, il finit par trouver la salle de réanimation au bout d'un couloir, tout en sueur il entra et aperçut sur un des lits au fond, sa partenaire qui dormait paisiblement. Son corps avait repris des couleurs et ne semblait pas porter de stigmates de l'attaque, elle respirait calmement sans l'aide d'un quelconque appareil médical. Nick s'assit sur une chaise proche du lit tout en contemplant le visage de Judy, il prit une revue qu'il se mit à feuilleter tout en épiant le moindre signe de réveil de la lapine. Il voulait être là pour elle, pour s'excuser de son comportement qui l'avait entraînée dans ce lit.

Judy s'éveilla petit à petit d'un cauchemar, ses paupières s'ouvrirent et elle mit quelques minutes à s'habituer à la luminosité ambiante de la pièce. Son regard scanna les lieux autour d'elle, avant de se voir couchée sur un lit d'hôpital, avec à ses côtés Nick qui la regardait. Cette vision lui remémora les événements désastreux, son ami qui devint sauvage à cause du poison, sa course effrénée à travers la ville, mais surtout elle se souvenait de son assaut qui lui mit le ventre en charpie, c'était son dernier souvenir tangible de cette situation. Mais maintenant elle était en vie, par quel miracle, elle n'en savait rien du tout.

\- Bon retour parmi nous Carotte, il la conforta, avant de lui poser une série de question :

\- Comment vas-tu ?, tu as mal à quelque part ?, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Elle essaya d'articuler pour l'arrêter :

\- C'est bon, ça va bien, je suis en vie Nick, arrête de t'inquiéter.

Il était content de voir sa chère coéquipière en vie et quasiment en pleine forme, mais il avait le cœur serré, il devait encore présenter ses excuses, il se mit à regarder ses pieds tout en soufflant ses quelques mots avec les larmes se formant aux coins de ses yeux :

\- Je…, je suis désolé, c'est ma faute si tu as failli perdre la vie, j'aurais dû réussir à me contrôler, j'aurais pu éviter ce massacre, je suis désolé, tu dois me détester, je suis misérable.

Judy prit sa patte entre les siennes avant le réconforter.

\- Arrête de pleurer gros béta, cela te va vraiment mal, elle le réconforta sur un ton un peu moqueur, avant de prendre sa grande tête rousse entre ses doux petits bras.

\- Carotte, j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre, il s'exprimait avec tristesse, tout en n'arrivant pas à s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes qui imprégnèrent son doux pelage.

\- Ah les renards, vous être vraiment si émotifs, marmonna-t-elle tout en essuyant les larmes de son partenaire avec ses douces pattes.

Nick se releva et se calma, il apprécia le sourire de Judy, mais le souvenir de l'accident lui revint en tête :

\- Carotte, tu es vraiment sûre que tout va bien ?, tu avais le ventre complétement déchiré par mes griffes, lui demanda-t-il avec inquiétude, tout en séchant ses dernières larmes.

\- Ca va assez bien, j'ai juste quelques nausées et l'étrange impression que l'on m'a trituré les tripes, mais sinon je n'ai que quelques douleurs au niveau du torse, lui répondit-elle tout en s'asseyant au bord du lit malgré la douleur se manifestant au niveau de son ventre.

Elle examina son ventre recouvert de bandages, elle réussit à les soulever légèrement et fut stupéfaite par l'état de son abdomen. Son ventre était quasiment intact, il y avait juste une cicatrice qui partait de la poitrine et se terminait au niveau du nombril, elle était bordée par la peau rosâtre mise à nue. Cette marque était étrange car une plaie est habituellement refermée à l'aide de points, mais dans son cas, il n'y avait aucun fil pour maintenir l'ouverture bien fermée, car elle avait été cautérisée. Même si cette méthode est très peu conventionnelle, la marque était propre et la peau autour ne présentait presque aucune trace de brûlure.

Pendant qu'elle examinait les marques de son intervention, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte, c'était l'inspecteur Bogo, il avait comme d'habitude son air grave, mais il esquissa quand même un sourire quand il vit que Judy était réveillée et assez en forme. Il s'arrêta avant de prononcer avec une voix distincte ainsi qu'un ton assez rauque :

\- Bon, je vois que le lieutenant Hopps est réveillé, j'ai discuté avec le chirurgien en chef qui m'a assuré que l'intervention chirurgicale s'est passée sans problèmes majeurs, vous pourrez sortir de l'hôpital dans quelques jours si votre état de santé reste stable.

\- Chef, je suis prêt à reprendre le travail dès que je serai sur pieds, s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton empreint d'une détermination importante, avant d'essayer de se lever pendant que Nick tentait de la retenir.

\- Du calme lieutenant Hopps, avec tout ce qui vous est arrivé, je préfère vous donner deux bonnes semaines pour vous remettre d'aplomb, je veux avoir mes officiers en pleine forme, répliqua-t-il d'une voix claire avant de sortir de la chambre.

Quelques minutes après le départ du chef, Judy se posa des questions à propos de lui, de sa guérison miraculeuse ainsi que sur l'identité de son ami. Nick la voyant cogiter, essaya de deviner ses pensées :

\- A quoi penses-tu Carotte ?, tu réfléchis à ce que tu vas faire durant cette longue période de repos ?

\- Non, non, je me questionne au sujet du chef, tu ne trouves pas que cette situation a des zones d'ombres ?, questionna la lapine qui trouvait que son rétablissement tenait plus d'un miracle incroyable.

Le renard repensa à la scène à laquelle il avait assisté plus tôt, et se demanda s'il devait en faire part à Judy, il craignait que ces informations la poussent à rechercher plus en profondeur, et lui ne voulait que passer ses vacances à lézarder au soleil dans les parcs de la ville, mais il ne put se retenir :

\- Ecoute Carotte, j'ai entendu une conversation intéressante ce matin entre le chef et un chirurgien, je n'avais jamais vu le chef aussi énervé et tendu.

\- De quoi parlaient-ils ?, demanda-t-elle tout en regardant Nick droit dans les yeux.

\- Ils discutaient à propos de ta guérison miraculeuse, d'après le chirurgien, l'opération était beaucoup trop risquée pour être tentée, donc que le personnel de l'hôpital ne pouvait pas être à l'origine de cette cicatrice.

Cette nouvelle l'intriguait car le chef venait de soutenir le contraire, elle questionna Nick pour obtenir des réponses :

\- Mais alors, qui a bien pu me faire cela ? Qui m'a donné une nouvelle chance de vivre ?

Nick réfléchit, il pensait à toutes les pièces du puzzle environnant ce mystère, il se souvint des mots du chef pendant cette discussion et de l'avertissement qu'il leur avait fait quelques jours plus tôt. Pour lui, une seule réponse était possible.

\- Seul l'ami mystérieux du chef aurait pu faire ça, cela concorde avec son étrange comportement dans les couloirs, conclut-il avant de regarder son téléphone.

Elle fut surprise par la déduction que fit Nick, mais elle était complétement en accord avec ses dires, et elle continua :

\- Tu as raison, c'est son ami qui a réussi à découvrir le remède pour le poison, alors que tous les laboratoires sont restés dans l'impasse, cela expliquerait aussi la méthode employée pour refermer la plaie, aucun chirurgien n'aurait cautérisé une plaie, renchérit-elle avec un grand sourire ainsi que les yeux remplis d'une certaine admiration pour son sauveur qui n'échappèrent pas à Nick.

Sa curiosité était à son niveau le plus haut, elle en fit une enquête personnelle car elle sentait qu'un être avec de tels dons pourrait améliorer grandement la vie de la ville et de ses habitants, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi seul le chef connaissait son existence.

\- Nous devons le trouver Nick, il le faut, l'implora-t-elle avec ses grands yeux violets.

Nick voulait profiter de la semaine, mais il ne put résister à cette mignonne lapine, il tapotait la tête de Judy avant de soupirer :

\- D'accord Carotte, je vais t'aider dans tes recherches, mais pour le moment il faut qu'on se rétablisse doucement, je te rappelle que tu n'es pas encore remise de tes épreuves, repose-toi, je vais retourner dans ma chambre.

Nick partit tout en esquissant une grimace dissimulée en voyant que cet être mystérieux intéressait étrangement sa chère coéquipière et risquait de l'éloigner d'elle. Une fois seule Judy réfléchit, elle trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de commencer cette enquête, elle pensa une dernière fois à tout cela avant de s'assoupir.


	6. Chapitre 6 : L'heure du choix

Chapitre 6 : L'heure du choix

 _Une semaine plus tard, dans la jungle profonde de Zootopie :_

La vie était vraiment tranquille, Graydz avait quasiment visité toute la jungle, tout en répertoriant les diverses plantes ramassées un peu partout, la carte qu'il avait commencée à tracer depuis des semaines était enfin complète, chaque zone de ses broussailles était indiquée, elle comportait même un plan de la partie civilisée de la jungle, Bogo lui avait fourni les cartes de la ville. Sur ce plan, chaque ressource utile à ses travaux était indiquée avec précision, il avait même signalé les différents cours d'eau qui serpentaient à travers cette immense jungle.

Le Dragoon décida de mettre en valeur son chef d'œuvre dans le salon, mais il lui fallait un support pour l'afficher et le protéger correctement. Il entreprit de rechercher dans l'immeuble, les matériaux pour fabriquer un bon cadre. Graydz trouva des planches de bois dans sa réserve de combustible située au sous-sol de l'immeuble, et il enleva une vitre sale d'une des fenêtres recouvrant la façade d'un des appartements abandonnés. Avec ces matières rassemblées, Graydz fila vers son atelier où après une petite heure pour créer le cadre et couper correctement le verre à la bonne taille, son œuvre était achevée. Il repartit tout guilleret en direction de son appartement, où il accrocha la carte à l'aide d'un clou sur le mur, juste à côté de la porte menant au couloir de l'entrée.

Content de voir enfin le résultat de plusieurs semaines de vol à essayer de dessiner tout en se stabilisant dans les airs, Graydz décida d'aller se reposer dans son fauteuil devant la cheminée froide, tout en savourant une bonne pipe de tabac. Les halos de fumée emplirent petit à petit l'atmosphère de la pièce tandis qu'il resta pensif sur son trône. Graydz réfléchissait pour savoir par quel moyen son ami allait se sortir indemne de la situation qu'il avait créée, son regard se perdait dans la brume qui flottait dans toute la pièce, quand il entendit frapper à la porte de son habitation, Graydz essayait de distinguer l'heure affichée sur l'horloge suspendue à une des parois du salon.

\- Ca ne peut être que mon cher Bogo, spécula-t-il tout en se levant de son confortable siège, la pipe toujours coincée dans son museau.

Le Dragoon se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour accueillir son invité, son ami entra, un panier bien garni à la main.

\- Bonjour mon ami, alors quel bon vent t'amène dans ma demeure ?, Graydz le salua tout en l'amenant dans sa cuisine.

Assis à table, face à face, le Dragoon amorça la conversation avec la question qui l'a taraudé toute la matinée :

\- Alors, comment cela s'est passé à l'hôpital, pas trop de problèmes pour gérer cette guérison miraculeuse ?

Il avait un air plus grave que d'habitude, et Graydz en déduisit que le couvrir ne fut pas une mince affaire. Après une attente de quelques secondes qui lui parut une éternité, Bogo lui répondit :

\- J'ai réussi à camoufler ta venue et tes actions, mais je pense que c'est la dernière fois que je réussirai une telle prouesse sans y laisser des plumes, mon équipe commence à avoir des doutes, et ta patiente ainsi que son coéquipier ont sûrement déjà conclu à ton existence.

\- Je m'en doutais, ils se nomment comment déjà ? interrogea Graydz tout en étouffant le foyer de sa pipe.

\- Celle que tu as opérée c'est Judy Hopps, le renard qui est souvent avec elle se nomme Nicholas Wilde, résuma-t-il avant de commencer à déballer son panier sur la table.

Le Dragoon réfléchissait à la situation, le voile d'ombre sur son existence commençait à voler en éclats, sa tranquillité prenait fin petit à petit. Graydz savait ce que cela signifiait, il devait en parler avec lui d'urgence :

\- Mon cher ami, je pense que le moment est venu de lever le rideau sur moi, je ne peux plus t'imposer de mentir à tes collègues plus longtemps, ta réputation est en jeu.

Le Dragoon plaça les couverts sur la table pour se préparer au festin, Bogo le regardait silencieusement, il savait que cette situation ne pouvait plus durer, il était en accord avec les paroles de son ami :

\- Tu penses faire quoi ?, questionna Bogo tout bas, tout en attendant avec nervosité les prochaines paroles de son ami.

\- Je vais accepter ta proposition et intégrer ton équipe, il souffla avec une voix distincte avant de gratifier le buffle d'un grand sourire pour montrer qu'il assumait ce grand choix qui allait lui imposer de grands changements dans sa vie.

Les yeux de Bogo s'ouvrirent en grand, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que Graydz venait de dire, il pensait que jamais il n'oserait venir travailler avec lui à découvert, il reprit son souffle avant de s'assurer de ses dires :

\- Tu es sûr de ta décision ? Cela va t'obliger à te montrer devant les habitants de Zootopie, je pense qu'au début tu vas tous les faires fuir.

Le Dragoon cogitait sur un moyen de rendre cet immersion plus douce, ses méninges commencèrent à chauffer quand il eut une idée qu'il exposa de suite à Bogo :

\- Tu m'avais dit que cette Judy Hopps avait résolu cette enquête et était devenue un modèle pour cette ville ?

\- Oui et alors ?

\- Si les gens me voyaient avec elle et son partenaire, cela devrait leur donner un avis un peu plus favorable à mon sujet, tu ne penses pas ? ajouta-t-il avec une légère appréhension en imaginant sa rencontre avec des nouveaux animaux.

\- Tu as raison, cela devrait t'éviter de te prendre des projectiles volants les premiers jours, il rigola tout en disposant les mets qui avaient l'air vraiment délicieux, sur la table.

Le repas commença dans une bonne humeur, ils dégustèrent les différents plats provenant tout droit de la ville, tout en discutant à propos du futur poste du Dragoon, de ses responsabilités ainsi que de ses futurs collègues. Vers le milieu du repas, Bogo lui posa la question fatidique :

\- Et tes recherches médicales ?, si tu travailles avec moi, tu ne pourras plus partir à la découverte de nouvelles plantes, tu es sûr que cela ne te dérange pas ?

Graydz savait ce qu'entrainerait cette proposition, il ne voulait pas dire au chef qu'il avait découvert et répertorié la quasi-totalité des espèces végétales, et que ses expérimentations étaient assez rares en ce moment. Le Dragoon lui exprimait sa réponse sur le même ton conciliant :

\- Je sais ce qu'entraîne ce poste, mais si tu me laisses utiliser le laboratoire de la police pour une expérimentation de temps en temps, cela devrait être bien suffisant.

Bogo fut surpris que son ami fasse des concessions aussi facilement, il réfléchit à la suite des événements tout en sirotant une bière fraîche. Le repas se termina assez rapidement, ils avaient englouti tout ce que Bogo avait apporté.

Une fois la table débarrassée, ils allèrent dans le salon pour terminer leur conversation, et surtout pour digérer ce copieux déjeuner. Bogo aborda un sujet délicat avec une voix franche et directe :

\- Une rencontre doit être organisée entre Judy, Nicholas et toi, je pense que le mieux est de le faire ici, dans ta demeure pour commencer, cela te va ?, on prévoit cela demain en début d'après-midi ?

\- Oui cela devrait être bon pour moi, il vaut mieux organiser cela au plus tôt, ajouta Graydz avec un sourire joyeux, avant de récupérer un papier qui traînait sur le coin de la table, qu'il lui remit prestement.

\- Quel est ce papier ?, questionna le buffle avant d'examiner plus en détails les formes représentées dessus avec ses lunettes.

\- Prends ceci, c'est un de mes brouillons de la carte de la zone, il devrait t'aider à trouver un meilleur itinéraire pour demain, confia-il- à son ami en trépignant d'impatience de voir sa réaction engendrée par ce travail méticuleux.

Il prit le présent du Dragoon qu'il rangea dans la poche de son uniforme tout en examinant la carte finale accrochée dans son écrin sur le mur et il s'exclama :

\- Quel travail remarquable tu as accompli !, ce plan est majestueux et bien précis, vraiment toute la jungle est représentée en détail.

\- Oh tu sais, quand on a des ailes, on peut voir la jungle d'une tout autre façon, Graydz marmonna tout haut tout en ayant bien du mal à cacher sa fierté.

La discussion continua jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi, Bogo dut repartir en ville terminer le rapport d'une petite enquête et préparer la rencontre de demain. Avant de partir, il serra la main de son cher ami tout en le remerciant d'avoir accepté son offre, puis il s'enfonça dans la jungle épaisse pour retrouver la civilisation.

Graydz se demanda alors comment il allait occuper le reste de sa journée, son réfrigérateur à moitié vide lui donna une réponse évidente.

\- Je vais profiter du temps magnifique pour pêcher un peu de poissons, mes réserves commencent à être critiques, pensa-t-il tout en s'habillant avec des vêtements adaptés à l'activité.

Le Dragoon quitta son repaire avec un équipement complet pour la pêche bien accroché sur le dos, en direction de la rivière située à quelques lieues au sud de sa maison.

Le temps était magnifique, le soleil illuminait la rivière tumultueuse. Graydz s'installait sur la berge où il préparait la canne à pêche qu'il mit à l'eau une fois un appât accroché à son hameçon. Le Dragoon se posa sur un tronc couché au sol, la canne dans l'une de ses mains. Le bouchon en liège se ballotait au gré des courants, tandis que l'appât flottait entre deux eaux. Le début fut calme, aucun poisson ne daignait toucher à l'asticot mort suspendu au fil, mais cela ne le gênait pas du tout car il profitait tranquillement des rayons de l'astre solaire qui réchauffait sa peau écailleuse, il portait quand même un chapeau fait en paille, pour éviter l'insolation.

\- Quel merveilleux moment de détente, je dois absolument proposer cela à Bogo, pour qu'il puisse souffler un peu, gambergeait Graydz avec un visage détendu, tout en regardant le reflet du soleil dans l'eau de la rivière, un épi de blé dépassait du bout de son museau.

Les heures passèrent tranquillement, la pêche fut assez bonne malgré un début un peu difficile. Le Dragoon pensait à rentrer pour rapporter ses prises et les préparer afin de les congeler ensuite, quand soudain il aperçut quelque chose d'inhabituel flotter sur l'eau en face de lui. Graydz regardait plus en détail cette chose insolite avant de s'écrier :

\- Mais c'est….

 _Une heure plus tôt dans la jungle :_

Deux individus se promenaient au beau milieu de la jungle, à la recherche d'indices pour leur enquête.

\- Je t'avais dit que c'était dans cette direction Carotte, argumenta Nick tout en pointant avec sa griffe la direction opposée à celle entrepris par Judy.

\- Tu en es vraiment sûr ?, je ne reconnais pas ce coin, rétorqua la lapine d'un air pensif, tout en se demandant avec excitation quelle tête pouvait avoir son mystérieux sauveur.

\- Mais oui, regarde cet arbre, il y a la marque que j'ai dessinée un peu plus tôt dans la journée, surenchérit-il avec un air marqué par un certain agacement lié à l'entêtement de sa coéquipière qui lui paraissait totalement illogique.

\- Pourtant, je suis sûre de l'avoir vu passer par ici la dernière fois, regarde ces traces de pas au sol, essayait-t-elle de se justifier tout en désignant les empreintes d'animaux formés dans la terre boueuse.

Le duo recherchait activement des indices à propos du mystérieux ami du chef, qui devait sans doute se cacher dans cette jungle, d'après les informations qu'elle avait récoltées. Judy avait convaincu Nick de l'aider dans son enquête personnelle contre son gré, elle décida de profiter du temps accordé par le chef pour qu'ils puissent reprendre des forces, à passer la jungle au peigne fin pour débusquer des éléments inédits, qui les auraient menés jusqu'à cet inconnu qui possède des dons inouïs. Judy voulait satisfaire sa curiosité maladive, alors que Nick aurait bien préféré rester dans son appartement, devant la télévision à lézarder tout en grignotant des chips.

\- On n'a aucun nouvel indice, et en plus je suis sûre que nous sommes complètement perdus au milieu de cette zone dangereuse, pestait-il tout en écrasant les nombreux moustiques qui essayaient de lui sucer le sang.

Judy ne l'écoutait pas, elle inspectait chaque buisson, chaque touffe d'herbe, elle vit que Nick commençait à perdre sérieusement patience, elle essaya de le motiver :

\- On y est presque, je suis sûre que ce que nous recherchons est tout proche, j'en suis sûre.

\- Ce que tu recherches Carotte !, corrigea Nick sur un ton un peu accusateur, tout en donnant des coups de pieds dans une motte de terre.

\- Tu étais d'accord pour me suivre Nick, argumenta-t-elle tout en inspectant minutieusement la berge de la rivière proche d'eux.

Nick n'arrivait pas à raisonner son amie qui était complètement obsédée par ce mystère, il devait la stopper coûte que coûte, avant que cela ne la conduise sur des chemins dangereux.

\- Arrête toi Carotte, cela n'a aucun sens d'essayer de percer le secret du chef, s'il nous voit encore dans ce lieu, il va sûrement conclure que l'on marche encore sur ses platebandes, et cette fois-ci, il ne va pas nous mettre seulement un avertissement, tu veux vraiment passer le reste de ta carrière à dresser des contraventions ?, s'exprima-t-il tout en rejoignant Judy qui s'était arrêtée.

Cette fois-ci les mots de son ami l'avaient atteinte mais cette modification de la situation n'arrêta pas pour autant Nick dans son discours accusateur :

\- Pourquoi cet individu t'obsède tant ?, tu ne penses pas qu'il y a des choses plus importantes à faire ? pense à vivre plus pleinement ta seconde vie.

Judy ne répondit, elle regardait silencieusement la rivière où apparaissait au milieu des flots tumultueux, le reflet de son visage troublé, elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se tourner vers Nick, elle cria tout en levant les bras au ciel :

\- Je sais, je sais que cela n'a aucun sens, que mon comportement n'a aucune logique, mais je veux juste…juste…, elle ne put terminer sa phrase, les larmes coulaient sur son visage, elle se mit à sangloter.

\- Snif, je veux juste le remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie !, pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à comprendre cela Nick.

Les pleurs noyèrent ses yeux qu'elle cacha avec ses oreilles tout en baissant la tête, sous le regard dépité du renard qui avait perdu son agacement en voyant la lapine se mettre à pleurer par sa faute.

Nick se sentit coupable d'avoir mis sa meilleure amie dans un tel état, il décida d'aller la réconforter :

\- Je suis désolé Carotte, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, je veux juste que tu vives pleinement, tu as failli mourir à cause de moi, mais tu es vivante aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas te perdre une nouvelle fois.

Il prit Judy dans ses bras, sa chemise hawaïenne se trempait des larmes de son amie qui n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Il essaya à nouveau de la consoler :

\- Tu es forte Carotte, mais n'en fait pas trop, ma vie serait tellement ennuyeuse sans toi.

\- Je sais Nick, mais je dois le trouver, il le faut, dit-elle entre deux sanglots, avant de se retirer des bras de son coéquipier.

Judy recula de quelques pas, mais ce geste lui valut de glisser dans la boue et de tomber dans la rivière. Elle essaya de se rattraper à ce qu'elle pouvait, la première chose qu'elle réussit à prendre, fut la cravate de Nick qui n'avait pas encore réagi à la chute. Elle se croyait tirée d'affaire, mais elle ne fit qu'entraîner son ami dans la rivière avec elle, il s'assomma sur un rocher émergeant de l'eau avant de commencer à couler.

\- Nick, Nick ! cria-t-elle de toutes ses forces après être remontée à la surface.

Judy nageait de toutes ses forces en direction du corps du pauvre renard qui naviguait au gré des courants, il s'enfonçait petit à petit dans les profondeurs boueuses de la rivière. Elle dut plonger pour ramener la tête de son ami au-dessus des flots, cet effort l'avait quasiment vidée de de ses forces elle commençait à perdre un peu connaissance, malgré son épuisement et la température glaciale de l'eau, elle donnait tout pour maintenir son ami à la surface. Mais elle approchait dangereusement de ses limites, elle ne sentit plus ses jambes qui devenaient lourdes et inertes, sa vue se troublait, ses pensées devinrent de plus en plus confuses, elle sentit un froid glacial parcourir son corps.

\- Ma seconde chance déjà gâchée, je suis désolé Nick, c'est ma faute, elle se maudissait intérieurement avant de fermer les yeux et de perdre connaissance.

Avant de sombrer complétement dans les abysses sombres, elle se sentit happée par une force colossale.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Malice de Morphée

Chapitre 7 : Malice de Morphée

\- Nick, Nick !, cria à plein poumons Judy dans son sommeil avant de se redresser sur son lit, pleine de sueur, son cœur cognait assez fortement sa poitrine qui portait le stigmate de l'intervention chirurgicale miraculeuse. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle, elle reconnut sa chambre illuminée par les rayons de l'aube.

\- C'était un cauchemar…juste un cauchemar, mais cela avait l'air tellement réel, plus de café le soir, plus jamais, pensa-t-elle à voix haute, avant de sortir de son lit en pyjama. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil.

\- 6h30, je suis dans les temps pour commencer tranquillement une nouvelle journée à faire respecter la loi dans cette ville, s'écria-t-elle dans sa chambre avant de bondir de son lit.

Elle prit une bonne douche revigorante froide avant de se laver les dents, le temps était magnifique, une belle journée d'été se profilait à l'horizon. Elle fila vers la cuisine pour se préparer un bon petit-déjeuner composé de céréales aux myrtilles et d'un bon verre de jus d'orange qui lui donnerait l'énergie nécessaire pour accomplir son travail avec vigueur. Elle profitait tranquillement de son délicieux repas tout en regardant la télévision qui diffusait le journal du matin, qui n'annonçait aucun nouvel accident, même la criminalité en général subissait une baisse miraculeuse et bienfaitrice pour Zootopie.

\- Cela prédit une journée assez calme, je vais devoir la passer dans un bureau sombre à remplir des tonnes de paperasse, bredouillait-elle tout en faisant la vaisselle après avoir poussé un long soupir d'ennuis en pensant aux longues heures de travail qu'elle allait effectuer, enfermée dans son bureau.

Pendant qu'elle terminait de s'équiper pour le travail, la tranquillité du lieu fut troublée par la voix sereine et tendre de son coéquipier qui attendait de l'autre côté de la porte de son appartement :

\- Bonjour Carotte, je suis venu te chercher avec ma voiture, le chef nous demande de toute urgence, le buffle à une enquête intéressante à propos d'une disparition d'animaux.

\- J'arrive Nick, je finis de m'habiller et je te rejoins dans une minute, lui répondit-elle prestement, tout en ajustant sa casquette de policier sur sa tête.

La voix de son partenaire se fit de nouveau entendre, mais le ton employé était plus lugubre, à l'opposé de sa nature insoucieuse :

\- Dépêche-toi Carotte, il ne faudrait pas gâcher cette seconde chance, la folie arrive à nos portes sous peu…la fin de notre ère est proche…très proche.

Judy fut interloquée par le discours de son ami, elle ne comprenait pas le sens de ses mots, elle cherchait des réponses, intriguée :

\- Tu racontes quoi Nick ?, tu es un peu bizarre ce matin.

Mais aucune réponse, le silence régnait, elle courut vers la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup pour se retrouver dans la rue complètement désertée de toute présence animale.

L'atmosphère avait changé d'un seul coup, le bruit de la ville qu'elle entendait habituellement chaque matin avait laissé place à un mutisme ambiant. La ville entière était recouverte d'un brouillard sombre qui ne laissait filtrer qu'une légère lumière jaunâtre, il se mouvait singulièrement comme s'il était doué de sa propre volonté.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?, où sont-ils tous passés, Nick où es-tu ?, s'égosillait-elle tout en marchant à travers cette brume malsaine, mais la seule réponse qu'elle eut fut l'écho de sa propre voix.

Elle ressentit la peur s'installer en elle, elle tremblotait, elle était seule dans cette ville vidée de toute présence, noyée dans un voile de ténèbres grandissant.

Elle se mit à courir désespérément dans la rue, à la recherche d'un quelconque signe de vie, mais rien, aucune voiture n'était garée, les portes des immeubles étaient toutes fermées à clé, et aucune lumière n'émanait d'une quelconque fenêtre. Mais malgré cette absence étrange de toute vie, elle se sentit observée au loin par quelque chose de dissimulé dans ce brouillard maléfique, une présence silencieuse et sanguinaire qui lui inspirait une peur des plus intenses réveillant ses instincts de survie les plus primaires. Elle examinait les alentours à la recherche de ses yeux effrayants qui la dévoraient de leur malice, mais le voile diminuait grandement son champ de vision. Elle se remit à courir dans la rue pour essayer d'échapper à cette créature inconnue qui dégageait une aura hostile envers la lapine.

Après quelques minutes d'égarement dans une ville fantomatique, elle aperçut devant elle, une forme se détachant du brouillard, en s'approchant un peu elle reconnut son ami qui se tenait dos à elle.

\- Nick que fais-tu ici au beau milieu de la rue ?, que se passe-t-il ?, il n'y a plus personne et je sens quelque chose d'effrayant dissimulé dans ce maudit brouillard épais, elle le sollicitait avec insistance tout en continuant de marcher en direction de Nick qui restait complètement immobile.

Elle était maintenant juste à côté de lui, elle le contourna pour lui faire face, c'était bien lui, mais il était inerte et figé comme une statue, ses yeux fixaient intensément le brouillard sans ciller, son souffle était lent et faible.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il Nick ?, demanda-t-elle avec une voix transpirant son angoisse engendrée par cette situation cauchemardesque tout en lui prenant la patte qui pendait mollement, elle était froide, comme si la vie l'avait abandonnée.

Soudain une douleur cinglante l'attaqua à l'abdomen, elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur avant de tomber genoux à terre, en ayant lâché la main de son ami. Elle regarda ses habits se teindre en rouge vif, une mare de sang commençait à se former autour d'elle. Elle souleva ses vêtements et vit avec horreur la cicatrice ouverte en une plaie béante qui déversait son sang, elle commençait à faiblir, l'épuisement la gagnait petit à petit. Dans sa douleur, elle entendit Nick prononcer calmement avec une voix dénudée de tout sentiment :

\- Le temps est écoulé Carotte, la fin est proche, Zootopie a sombré, regarde la vérité se dessiner juste devant nous.

Le renard désigna avec sa griffe rougeâtre, la direction que ses yeux fixaient encore, le brouillard se dissipa sous son geste, le rideau se leva sur une scène sinistre, Judy voulait pousser un cri de terreur, mais sa blessure lui avait enlevé ses forces.

Devant Judy s'étendait la rue, elle était occupée par un immense charnier composé des habitants de la ville, mutilés avec bestialité, ces amoncèlements de victimes innocentes étaient entourés d'une gigantesque mare de sang sombre parmi les corps inertes, il y avait ceux de ses amis, de sa famille. Son esprit ne pouvait supporter ce spectacle macabre qui s'offrait à ses yeux, elle voulut les fermer, mais n'y arrivait pas du tout, Nick restait immobile avec le bras toujours pointé en direction de l'horreur.

Dans ce paysage rouge complétement immobile, elle vit avec effroi des ombres noires se faufiler aisément parmi les amoncellements de cadavres et dont l'aura malsaine qui s'en dégageait lui inspirait la même crainte que la présence qui l'avait épiée dans la brume juste avant. Ces démons monstrueux habités d'une bestialité hors du commun, se battaient entre eux pour réquisitionner une proie, ou cherchaient avec une grande attention, le moindre signe de vie qui se dégagerait parmi leurs victimes. Ces monstres étaient tous enveloppés d'un voile noir intangible dont seuls leurs yeux féroces dénués de toute logique, se détachaient de leur allure infâme.

\- C'est terminé Carotte, cette fois-ci personne ne sera là pour te secourir, exprima passivement Nick tout en se retournant vers elle.

Elle vit Nick changé complètement de comportement, son poil s'hérissait, il grogna tout en déchirant ses vêtements à l'aide de ses griffes imprégnées de sang. Il se mit à quatre pattes, et s'approchait de Judy qui essayait de ramper pour s'éloigner de cette menace, elle remarqua que le pelage du renard virait au noir, un manteau sombre le recouvrait lui donnant la même allure que les monstres qui dansaient sur les cadavres, seuls ses yeux verts subsistaient. La folie bestiale avait gagné, elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, que l'ombre qui fut son ami, l'empoigna férocement par sa frêle gorge avec ses crocs qui se refermèrent d'un coup sec sur le corps du faible lapin.

\- Non, Nick Nooon !, furent ses dernières paroles avant qu'elle ne devint à son tour un cadavre parmi ce charnier.

 _Dans un autre lieu, plus proche de la réalité :_

\- Noooon … Cria-t-elle tout en sursautant, elle toucha son corps à la recherche de blessures, mais il n'y avait que la cicatrice au ventre.

Elle reprit son calme avant de souffler :

\- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, je suis toujours vivante, même la chute dans la rivière devait en être un, je suis de retour dans mon lit, puis elle regarda autour d'elle, la pièce où elle se trouvait n'était pas sa chambre, la lumière lunaire illuminait une partie du lieu, elle ne reconnut pas son appartement.

\- Où suis-je ? ce n'est pas ma chambre, ni mon lit, déduisait-elle tout en se levant du matelas pour regarder l'extérieur de ces lieux par la fenêtre d'où s'échappait la seule lumière qui atténuait un peu les ténèbres étouffantes de ces lieux.

Elle s'approcha de l'ouverture tout en évitant les divers objets qui traînaient sur le sol, pour admirer un paysage complétement différent de ce qu'elle attendait, devant elle la lune éclairait une jungle silencieuse qui ne présentait aucune lumière civilisée, les seules lumières qu'elle aperçut dans les arbres étaient émises par des nuages de lucioles. Elle se pencha prudemment par l'ouverture et remarqua qu'elle était dans un immeuble en piteux état, à une hauteur assez vertigineuse.

Judy recula et retourna vers le lit, pour réfléchir à la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, son intense réflexion fut troublée par un ronflement suivit d'un grognement plaintif produit par un animal qui dormait non loin d'elle. Elle reconnut assez rapidement ce bruit qu'elle avait maintes fois entendu dans les bureaux du commissariat, et qui ne pouvait être produit que par son cher coéquipier. Elle s'approcha de lui tout en le tâtonnant, elle sentit une bosse sur sa tête, cette constatation lui rappela l'accident de la rivière dans lequel Nick s'était assommé sur un rocher :

\- Donc ma chute dans la rivière est bien réelle, je dois le réveiller, souffla-t-elle avec une certaine crainte inscrite sur son minois, avant de se tourner vers son partenaire endormi en esquissant un petit sourire narquois.

La lapine donna doucement quelques coups de pieds dans les côtes du pauvre animal qui ne voulait pas quitter les doux bras de Morphée.

\- Nick tu te réveilles bon sang ! cria-t-elle dans ses oreilles pointues, tout en continuant d'essayer de le réveiller avec la même vigueur.

\- Je suis déjà de retour parmi les vivants Carotte, tu peux arrêter tes coups avant de me briser un os, émit le renard sur un ton légèrement agacé, avant de se redresser de son couchage de fortune tout en baillant.

Nick se mit à chercher désespérément son téléphone portable dans ses poches, mais il ne l'avait pas sur lui, d'ailleurs les vêtements qu'il portait n'étaient pas les siens, quelqu'un l'avait changé durant son sommeil, il examina ses nouveaux habits à l'aide de la clarté lunaire, il était vêtu d'une salopette de chantier qui cachait son corps recouvert en partie de bandages, il pensa que la coupable de cette action se tenait devant lui, il lui sifflota avec un grand sourire complice :

\- Je sais que l'on a passé un bon moment dans l'eau froide de la rivière, mais tu n'étais pas obligée de retirer mes vêtements, pour les remplacer par ces guenilles.

\- Je n'ai rien fait Nick, je n'aurais jamais fait cela même pour tout l'or du monde, se justifia-t-elle tout en s'examinant à son tour devant la faible lumière froide provenant du ciel.

Judy vit que ses habits ont aussi été remplacés par des vêtements inadaptés, et sa cicatrice était à nouveau recouverte de bandages neufs. Elle commença à rougir de honte, un inconnu l'avait déshabillée pendant son sommeil, elle dissimula son visage avec ses oreilles pour cacher son état à son ami. Elle se calma en étudiant la situation, quelqu'un avait bien retiré ses vêtements mouillés pour les remplacer par d'autres qui était secs, il a dû faire cela pour éviter qu'elle attrape un rhume.

Nick brisa son intense réflexion :

\- Ca va Carotte ?, je dois te remercier de m'avoir sorti de cette eau glaciale, mais tu nous as emmenés où ?, je ne reconnais pas du tout cet endroit, demanda-t-il tout en regardant autour de lui d'un air dubitatif.

\- Nick, je me suis aussi évanouie dans la rivière en tentant de te sauver, je ne sais pas où on est exactement en ce moment, encore moins qui nous a sauvé la vie en nous repêchant, lui expliqua-t-elle tout en montrant avec sa patte, le paysage extérieur.

Nick regarda par la fenêtre une vue assez insolite pour lui, car pour un citadin habitué aux immenses immeubles lumineux bordés par des rues dont la circulation ne faiblit pas pendant toute la journée, voir ce spectacle sauvage et silencieux autour de lui l'incommoda.

\- Comme tu viens de voir, nous sommes au beau milieu de la partie sauvage de la jungle de Zootopie, dans un immeuble dont la construction a été abandonnée en cours d'après l'état général, commentait-elle tout en essayant de distinguer la disposition de la chambre.

\- Je vois ça Carotte, qui peut bien habiter dans un endroit aussi reculé ?, sûrement un ermite complètement fou, rigola-t-il tout en se retournant vers la sombre pièce.

\- Fouillons cette pièce, il y a sûrement des indices à propos de l'identité de notre sauveur, ordonna-t-elle à Nick qui s'exécuta sur le champ.

Judy examina les étagères accrochées sur les murs, elle sentit avec ses pattes des livres, ainsi que des bocaux en verre qui contenaient des herbes en se conformant à l'odeur qui en émanait. Nick de son côté inspecta un meuble bas juxtaposé à un immense lit dont le matelas déformé portait les marques de son imposant occupant. Il ouvrit le tiroir de cette commode, il contenait des papiers et beaucoup de poussière, il éternua un coup, ce qui fit rire un peu Judy qui était toujours occupée dans son coin, il lui adressa un regard narquois avant de retourner devant le meuble. Il vit soudain une lumière rouge clignoter sur le meuble, il prit l'objet d'où cette lumière émanait, il reconnut une radio utilisée par la police de Zootopie, il se demandait comment cet objet avait pu atterrir dans ce lieu isolé.

Nick interpela sa partenaire qui inspectait encore les étagères :

\- Regarde Judy ce que j'ai trouvé sur le meuble, c'est une radio de notre département, j'en suis sûre.

Judy prit la radio tout en réfléchissant aux raisons pour lesquelles cet élément se trouvait dans ce lieu, après avoir cogité seule pendant quelques minutes devant Nick qui la regardait avec un petit sourire, en réunissant cette pièce avec le reste du puzzle de son enquête, une seule réponse avait du sens.

\- Nick, il n'y a qu'une possibilité, nous nous trouvons dans la tanière de la personne que nous recherchons depuis des semaines, tu te rends compte, on l'a trouvée ! s'exclama la lapine de vive voix tout en, s'approchant de son coéquipier avec un air enjoué

\- Donc c'est lui qui nous a sortis de la rivière, conclut Nick qui rangeait un peu le bazar qu'il avait engendré en fouillant la commode.

\- Tu as vu la taille du lit, et la hauteur des meubles ?, il doit être aussi grand qu'un buffle, je me demande comment il a réussi à se faufiler dans l'hôpital sans que personne ne le remarque, commenta Judy plongée dans une profonde excitation mêlée à sa grande curiosité.

\- Tu lui demanderas quand on le verra, je suis sûr qu'il est aussi jovial que Bogo, ricana Nick avec un certain air moqueur avant de chercher une sortie.

Judy s'installa sur le bord du lit tout en imaginant comment elle allait aborder l'animal qui lui a sauvé la vie miraculeusement, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver comment elle devrait se comporter en sa présence.

Nick recherchait toujours un moyen de quitter cet endroit, mais la pièce était tellement sombre, qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer la moindre porte, il posa un regard en direction de Judy qui était toujours sur le lit, les yeux fermés tout en tapant frénétiquement le sol avec son pied. Il poussa un soupir tout en inspectant les murs à la recherche d'une ouverture, une odeur troubla son odorat, il reconnut le fumet d'un feu de bois, mélangé à des émanations écœurantes de tabac. En suivant le fumet, à tâtons il trouva enfin une porte.

\- Carotte, viens voir, j'ai trouvé le moyen de quitter cet endroit, cria-t-il, ce qui fit perdre à Judy sa concentration, elle se leva tout en maugréant tout bas avant de se diriger vers lui.

Les deux compères passèrent par l'ouverture de la porte pour arriver dans un couloir sombre, dont une partie était cachée par les ténèbres de la nuit. Seule une légère lumière émanait de la porte massive située juste en face d'eux, du bruit se fit entendre.

\- Viens Nick, allons voir la source de ce bruit, intima-t-elle à Nick qui préférait rester derrière elle pour éviter le danger de l'inconnu.

\- J'arrive Carotte, mais passe devant au cas où, lui souffla-t-il avec une légère panique tout en se cachant derrière la petite silhouette de la lapine.

Elle secoua la tête avant de tirer de toutes ses forces la lourde porte qui s'entrebâillait de plus en plus, son effort était accompagné d'un son désagréable produit par les charnières légèrement rouillées. Lorsque l'ouverture fut assez grande, elle s'engouffra tout en empoignant par la veste Nick qui était resté immobile pendant qu'elle se démenait.

Ils arrivèrent dans une large pièce illuminée par un lustre qui pendait au plafond, les murs étaient recouverts d'une immense bibliothèque remplie de livres de toutes sortes, au milieu de cette pièce se trouvait une grande table en chêne verni, où était installé un véritable festin composé de victuailles provenant de la ville, des légumes à la vapeur, des lasagnes aux poissons, une grande salade composée et d'innombrables autres plats qui avaient l'air aussi délicieux les uns que les autres. A la vue de cette nourriture encore fumante, le ventre de Judy grognait tout comme celui de son partenaire, ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis leur arrivée dans la jungle.

Ils avancèrent en direction de la table quand une voix les fit se stopper :

\- Alors enfin réveillés ?, je ne pouvais plus vous attendre pour commencer à manger.

Ils reconnurent la voix forte du chef Bogo qui était assis dans un fauteuil, tout en faisant face à une cheminée qui crachait de légères cendres enflammées qui s'amenuisaient dans les airs.

Le buffle se leva de son confortable fauteuil, et se retourna en direction d'eux, ils furent surpris de le voir avec une chemise et un jeans, ils avaient l'habitude de le voir en uniforme de police.

\- Vous avez eu de la chance que mon ami vous ait récupérés dans la rivière, sans lui vous seriez tombés dans une immense cascade sans aucun espoir de retour, s'exclama-t-il tout en reposant dans la bibliothèque le livre qu'il lisait avant leur arrivée.

\- Donc on est bien dans sa demeure ?, demanda Judy d'un air impatient avant de s'approcher du buffle qui s'était levé de son confortable fauteuil.

\- Oui, vous êtes bien chez lui, nous devions organiser une rencontre ensemble demain, mais je vois que vous êtes arrivés vraiment en avance !, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton réjoui de voir ses lieutenants sans la moindre blessure, mais il savait que Graydz s'était bien occupé d'eux avant qu'il le contacte via sa radio.

Judy était contente d'avoir enfin touché au but, mais les paroles du chef l'intriguèrent :

\- Pourquoi vouliez-vous organiser un rendez-vous ?, vous ne deviez pas garder son existence secrète ?

\- Car je voyais que votre curiosité vous emmenait un peu trop près de la vérité, surtout à cause du service que je lui avais demandé et aussi à propos de mon offre qu'il a enfin acceptée, déclara-t-il tout en toisant Judy, qui se posait une multitude de questions.

\- Quel était ce service ? lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton troublé avant que son esprit fasse le rapprochement avec un événement dont elle était le centre d'attention.

\- Votre intervention miraculeuse bien-sûr, il a aussi empêché le lieutenant Wilde de vous donner le coup de grâce, raconta le chef Bogo tout en toisant de son regard un peu sévère, les deux rescapés.

Elle venait d'apprendre que cette personne ne l'avait pas sauvée une, mais deux fois en tout, elle se demandait si ce n'était pas son ange gardien.

Une interrogation subsistait, elle en fit part au chef :

\- Et quelle est cette offre qu'il a acceptée ?

\- Je vais vous en parler, mais d'abord allons-nous mettre à table, notre hôte ne devrait pas tarder d'arriver, il est allé chercher une bouteille de vin, dit-il tout en s'installant sur une chaise bordant la table.

Judy et Nick s'assirent en face de lui, pour discuter plus en détail de cette offre et pouvoir enfin se restaurer après avoir entendus à maintes reprises, leur estomac respectif les supplier en gargouillant, de les nourrir au plus vite.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Rencontre fortuite

Chapitre 8 : Rencontre fortuite

Ils commencèrent à se servir parmi la multitude de plats qui leur étaient proposés, Judy prit des carottes cuites qu'elle entreprit de dévorer sans attendre, Nick de son côté ne prit qu'une petite portion de lasagnes, il était troublé par la situation, il voulait juste partir et rentrer chez lui bien au chaud.

Après avoir terminé entièrement son assiette, Judy relança le sujet principal :

\- Et cette offre que vous lui avez proposée, elle concerne quoi exactement ?

\- Vous avez sûrement déjà compris qu'il était doué avec un scalpel dans les mains, il vous a guéris alors que le personnel de l'hôpital avait refusé, il m'a aussi remis le bras en état au milieu de la jungle pluvieuse, mais vous n'avez pas encore vu ses capacités de combat, déclara-t-il tout en nettoyant ses lunettes couvertes de buée.

\- Et alors ?, questionna-t-elle nerveusement en regardant le chef droit dans les yeux.

\- J'ai tout de suite mesuré son exceptionnel potentiel depuis notre première rencontre assez mouvementée, ses capacités et ses aptitudes rendraient de fiers services à notre département, aussi je lui ai offert un poste au sein de mon département, en tant qu'officier, déclara-t-il d'un ton tellement enjoué que son visage sévère avait du mal à cacher son excitation provoquée par cette heureuse nouvelle.

Judy n'en revenait pas, elle n'a jamais vu le chef être aussi généreux avec un individu qui allait devenir bientôt un de ses collègues, cette nouvelle lui faisait un tel effet qu'elle laissa échapper un grand sourire.

Mais dans ce bonheur, des zones d'ombres subsistaient à propos de cet individu :

\- Chef, pourquoi vous avez gardé le silence sur lui ?, de quelle race est-il ?, demanda-t-elle pour satisfaire sa curiosité maladive.

Le chef réfléchissait à une réponse adaptée, il ne voulait pas trop en dire tant que Dragoon n'était pas présent pour ne pas gâcher son arrivée :

\- La raison de mes mensonges ne se résume qu'en un seul point que vous venez d'effleurer, son espèce est assez particulière et méconnue, il a tendance à effrayer les foules par sa morphologie atypique, donc je vous prie d'éviter de vous évanouir en le voyant.

\- Il est aussi effrayant que ça ?, demanda Nick tout en fixant son assiette qu'il n'arrivait pas à déguster ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser au cauchemar aux yeux bleus.

\- Vous verrez bien, répliqua Bogo avant de tendre l'oreille pour écouter un léger bruit.

Graydz franchit la porte du salon, une bouteille de vin à la main, il avançait sans regarder devant lui, il lisait plus en détail l'étiquette :

\- Tu vas voir Bogo, ce vin est un divin nectar, tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

Son regard se détacha de la bouteille pour aller fixer la table où il vit son ami qui le regardait avec un petit sourire, puis il aperçut en face de lui, le renard et la lapine qui le toisaient avec stupeur, ils le regardaient avec des grands yeux la bouche complétement ouverte, ils restaient stupéfaits devant la bête au physique particulier qui se présentait juste devant eux.

\- Viens t'assoir Graydz, le repas devient très intéressant, nargua Bogo tout en prenant avec son portable, une photo des convives figés par la stupeur.

\- Je suis sûr que tu avais prévu ce moment un peu gênant pour nous tous, n'est-ce pas Bogo ?, souffla Graydz sur un ton un peu rancunier en voyant le buffle reprendre une nouvelle photo avec un grand sourire moqueur.

\- Désolé Graydz, mais j'ai été tenté par le diable, il faudra vraiment que je la montre à toute l'équipe demain, ils vont bien se marrer je suis sûr, renchérit-il avant de ranger son portable dans sa poche.

\- Tu aurais pu les avertir un peu plus quand même, regarde-les, mugissait Graydz tout en s'asseyant à côté de Bogo.

\- Je voulais vraiment voir leur tête en ta présence, je n'aurais raté ce spectacle pour rien au monde, ricana Bogo de bon cœur avant de donner une tape amicale à Graydz légèrement déçu par le comportement enfantin de son ami.

\- J'espère que tu vas faire autrement pour me présenter à ton équipe, je ne veux pas être obligé de m'équiper d'un défibrillateur pour ranimer chaque personne que je croise, argumenta Graydz avec le sourire tout en se servant.

Leurs rires se mêlèrent et emplissaient la salle, ce qui donnait une touche encore plus étrange à ce tableau.

Judy n'en croyait pas ses yeux, devant elle le chef rigolait avec son ami, un reptile aux écailles grisâtres, avec des yeux d'un bleu profond. Mais le détail anatomique qui la dérangea le plus fut cette paire d'ailes immenses qu'il gardait pliée dans son dos. Elle repensait à l'histoire de Clawhauser à propos de la bête grise qui avait attaqué le chef. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ni penser, elle n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que cette créature était son sauveur, elle posa la première question qui lui vint en bouche :

\- Excusez-moi, mais je ne sais toujours pas votre nom…

\- Que je suis mal élevé, je ne me suis pas encore présenté, je me prénomme Graydz Asher, je fais partie de l'ancienne race des Dragoon qui est quasiment éteinte au moment où nous parlons, répondit-il tout en baissant la tête en signe d'excuse, avant de se relever tout en adressant un regard empreint d'une forte bienveillance qui atténua un peu les craintes de la lapine à son encontre.

\- Est-ce vous qui m'avez sauvé la vie par deux fois ?, souffla-t-elle tout en détournant un peu le regard de son sauveur.

\- Oui, mes compétences en médecine m'ont permis de vous opérer avec succès, je suis désolé pour cette cicatrice, je l'ai cautérisée car elle nécessitait beaucoup trop de points de suture, s'excusa Graydz pour ne pas avoir fait un travail plus professionnel.

Judy était fixée, elle voyait un peu plus clair, ses manières ainsi que le ton calme de sa voix, la détendirent un peu, elle bredouilla tout en se cachant légèrement le visage avec ses oreilles :

\- Je…je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier comme il se doit pour cette chance de vivre que vous m'avez offerte, merci du fond du cœur.

Graydz rougissait un peu, à part le chef, personne ne lui avait prodigué de tels remerciements sincères, il toussota un peu avant de s'exprimer :

\- Je suis content de vous voir en pleine forme, pour moi c'est ce qui compte le plus, rétorqua-t-il tout en adressant un sourire amical à Judy, ce qui la fit rougir un peu plus.

Le repas continua plus sereinement, Judy avait repris du poil de la bête, elle se servit à nouveau des légumes et passa le reste du repas à assaillir le Dragoon de questions diverses à propos de son espèce ainsi que de son passé. Nick faisait bande à part, il regardait passivement la scène tout en sirotant un verre de vin que Graydz lui avait servi.

\- Et le remède pour le poison, tu…vous l'avez trouvé par quel moyen ? D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il vous a fallu une semaine pour le concocter alors que tous les laboratoires étaient dans l'impasse, demanda-t-elle à son hôte tout en prenant un morceau de carotte.

Il regarda son ami Bogo dans les yeux, ils savaient tous les deux qu'il était plus sage de taire le passage où le Dragoon avait dû ingérer le poison et redevenir temporairement sauvage pour trouver le remède, Graydz essaya de lui formuler une réponse satisfaisante d'une voix dotée de sa bienveillance naturelle :

\- Grâce aux connaissances en médecine qui se transmettent dans mon peuple, j'ai pu trouver le remède pour contrer les effets néfastes de cette maudite plante.

Le repas se terminait par des fruits que le Dragoon avait cueillis dans la jungle, Bogo sentit qu'il était temps de parler de la suite, il s'adressa à Nick et Judy sur un ton sérieux et posé :

\- Vous avez observé comment les gens réagissent à sa vue !, donc l'intégrer directement dans la ville comme ça risquerait de provoquer des mouvements de panique parmi les habitants, donc je voudrais par conséquent que vous lui serviez de guide pour le début au moins.

\- Pourquoi nous ? demanda Nick avec stupeur, le renard venait de réagir aux mots du chef.

\- Car vous êtes ceux qui avez le plus persévéré pour briser le secret de son identité, et j'espère que les gens se montreront plus compréhensifs s'ils voient Graydz en votre compagnie, informa le buffle avec un regard un peu accusateur pour leur rappeler que cette décision est une conséquence directe de leur curiosité.

Les deux réfléchissaient, Nick était radicalement contre cette idée de servir de guide à ce lézard, par contre Judy était impatiente de faire découvrir la ville à son nouvel ami, elle s'exprima au garde à vous :

\- Je serai honorée chef de servir de guide à notre invité, je vais convaincre cette ville de l'accepter, je le jure sur la seconde chance qu'il m'a accordée.

\- Parfait lieutenant Hopps, mon ami doit être content de vous voir aussi enjouée pour l'aider à s'intégrer, s'exclama Bogo avant de fixer Nick qui resta un peu muet.

\- Lieutenant Wilde, j'espère que vous allez accomplir cette tâche avec le même zèle que votre coéquipière, avisa Bogo tout en toisant le renard un peu insouciant.

\- Oui chef, je vais jouer le guide pour notre ami le lézard, énonça Nick d'un ton renfrogné qui montrait très clairement qu'il n'était pas enjoué par cet ordre provenant de leur supérieur.

Judy donna une tape dans les côtes de Nick avant de lui faire la tête, elle ne pouvait pas croire que son meilleur ami traitait son sauveur avec un tel dédain.

\- Graydz, le programme est assez chargé demain, tu dois aller d'abord rencontrer le nouveau maire de Zootopie pour effectuer une réunion retransmise en directe à la télévision, puis dans l'après-midi je te ferai rencontrer le personnel du commissariat et la journée se terminera par la confection d'un uniforme adapté à ta morphologie cela te va ?, questionna-t-il tout en examinant le planning qu'il avait écrit durant l'après-midi.

\- Bien sûr Bogo, tant que j'ai mes deux guides avec moi, tout devrait bien se passer, répondit le Dragoon tout en regardant avec attention ces deux nouvelles connaissances.

\- Bon il est temps d'aller se reposer, dit-il tout en bâillant un bon coup, je vais installer mon lit de camp dans le salon, cela ne te gêne pas ?

\- Fait comme tu veux, mais fait bien attention de ne pas mettre le feu à tout l'appartement, je pense que je vais dormir sur le toit, le ciel est magnifique en ce moment, allez bonne nuit, salua Graydz avant de fermer la porte du salon derrière lui en compagnie de ses deux nouveaux amis.

Le Dragoon regardait ses deux invités qui attendaient silencieusement dans le couloir ne sachant que faire :

\- Vous deux, vous pouvez dormir dans la chambre, vos lits sont déjà installés là-bas, je vais vous faire visiter le reste de l'habitation, articula-t-il tout en faisant un signe avec la main pour qu'ils le suivent.

Il les mena dans leur chambre où il enclencha un interrupteur près de la porte situé assez haut pour illuminer la pièce restée dans l'ombre. Graydz sortit d'un placard des couvertures qu'il installa de suite sur les matelas posés au sol, puis il leur montra la salle de bains et la cuisine au cas où ils se réveilleraient durant la nuit. Avant de les quitter avec une couverture et un oreiller, le Dragoon leur donna à chacun une lampe de poche.

Graydz se dirigea vers le sommet de l'immeuble où il installa un lit de fortune sous la lumière blanche et froide de la pleine lune. Après avoir monté son bivouac, il alla s'asseoir sur le bord du toit, une pipe allumée dans la gueule. La nuit était assez chaude et magnifique, le bruit des insectes se mêlait au léger son apaisant émis par la cascade qui se situait bien plus au nord. Le Dragoon admirait ce spectacle silencieusement, tout en soufflant de temps en temps un panache de fumée qui s'évaporait instantanément dans les airs. Il réfléchissait à propos de tout ce qui l'attendait demain, c'était un grand bond dans sa vie.

Le fil de ses pensées se brisa quand il entendit une voix douce et légère derrière lui qui provenait de la trappe d'accès qu'il avait laissée ouverte :

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, je peux venir admirer les étoiles avec vous monsieur Asher ?

Graydz se retourna et vit Judy qui se tenait sur la pointe des pieds sur les barreaux de l'échelle, il n'y avait que sa tête qui dépassait, il lui répondit après avoir retiré la pipe incandescente de sa bouche :

\- Si vous voulez Mademoiselle Hopps, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Graydz.

\- Seulement si tu m'appelle par mon prénom Judy, précisa-t-elle tout en se hissant péniblement sur le toit.

\- D'accord, installe-toi, il y a de magnifiques étoiles filantes ce soir, le Dragoon lui montra une place située juste à côté de lui sur la corniche surplombant la jungle s'étendant à perte de vue.

Ils regardèrent ensemble les étoiles filantes disparaître parmi la myriade de constellations qui était visible grâce à l'absence totale de civilisation dans cette zone. Le vent chaud humide soufflait sur leur tête, pendant que les lucioles se faufilaient entre les arbres, tout cela formait un spectacle magnifique que leur offrait la nature sauvage de ce lieu. Graydz jeta un coup d'œil à Judy qui était silencieuse depuis un moment, elle regardait émerveillée ce paysage, tout en frissonnant un peu, il s'inquiéta pour sa santé :

\- Tu as froid ?, tu veux une couverture ?

\- Non, ça va, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai enfin trouvé, la personne qui m'a donné une seconde vie, je suis heureuse que ma quête soit terminée, répondit-elle tout en le regardant avec ses grands yeux violets et ses oreilles dressées sur la tête.

\- Et à mon avis, ce n'est pas la dernière fois que je t'extrais du royaume des morts, mais maintenant que l'on va travailler ensemble, cela sera plus facile de te sauver, rigola-t-il à gorge déployée, elle le suivit dans son délire.

Après avoir ri pendant quelques minutes, elle s'essuya les yeux avant de s'exprimer :

\- Le chef va sûrement nous mettre dans la même équipe, t'imagine un trio composé d'une proie, d'un prédateur et d'un super-prédateur, cela risque de donner des résultats vraiment spectaculaires.

\- Je pense que Bogo va avoir des migraines à cause de nous, clama Graydz tout en tirant sur sa pipe qui lâcha une volute de fumée dans les cieux.

Judy imaginait la situation et les changements apportés par son intégration dans Zootopie, cela allait être intéressant, mais elle savait que cela ne se passerait pas en douceur, les préjugés peuvent engendrer des situations catastrophiques, elle pensa à la réaction de Nick quelques heures plus tôt quand il vit Graydz.

\- J'espère juste que Nick sera plus conciliant avec la toi la prochaine fois, je m'excuse pour son comportement déplorable durant le dîner, il t'a rabaissé devant nous tous, alors que tu nous as sauvé la vie, s'excusa sincèrement Judy avec les oreilles tombant derrière sa tête.

Le Dragoon l'écoutait attentivement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle s'excuse à la place de son partenaire, il décida de la réconforter :

\- Pas besoin de t'excuser Judy, la plupart des animaux pensent que nous sommes à l'intérieur à l'image de notre apparence extérieure.

\- Tu as raison, les animaux s'imaginent que notre vie est à l'image de notre apparence, de notre race, mes parents ne voulaient pas que je devienne policier, mes collègues pensaient que je ne ferais pas long feu, mais j'ai continué sur cette voie, et j'ai réussi à résoudre une enquête en un temps record ajoutait-elle tout en se levant sur ses pattes avant de se mettre à scruter le ciel le bras levé vers les étoiles.

\- Comme quoi, une volonté de fer permet de tracer la voie que l'on a choisie de notre plein gré, commentait-il tout en fixant l'horizon sombre qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

\- Toi aussi je pense que les préjugés des autres t'ont fait te sentir mal, que le monde était contre le chemin que tu t'étais tracé, demanda-t-elle au Dragoon pendant qu'il continuait à regarder le paysage avec un air rêveur.

\- J'ai entendu et subi bien plus durant mon voyage que ce que tu peux t'imaginer, conta-t-il tout en lui indiquant une zone de ses côtes qu'il exposa à la lumière de la lune.

Judy fut horrifiée par ce quel vit sur sa peau écailleuse grisâtre, des cicatrices, des écailles brisées, une multitude de stigmates suite à des blessures anciennes. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots, elle pensait qu'elle avait vécu l'enfer pour arriver au bout de son chemin, mais ce qu'elle vit sur le corps de son sauveur, lui fit comprendre qu'il avait vécu des choses bien plus horribles. Au bout d'un moment, elle bégaya :

\- Qu…Que s'est-il passé, qui t'a fait ces blessures ? Pourquoi ?

\- La peur, ceux que j'ai rencontrés étaient effrayés par mon physique hors du commun, de ce que je représentais à leurs yeux, ils me chassèrent, me pourchassèrent avec des armes. Mon corps a subi les coups de bâtons, les impacts de balles de fusil, les coupures de lames, et bien d'autres choses, répliqua-t-il sèchement, la gorge rougeoyante de chaleur.

Elle buvait ses paroles d'un air horrifié, elle ne s'imaginait pas à quel point les gens pouvaient devenir cruels sous l'effet de la peur, elle s'écria :

\- Mais c'est horrible comme ils t'ont traité, tu n'as pas essayé de réagir ?

\- Cela aurait juste confirmé l'image que les gens se faisaient de moi, celle d'une bête monstrueuse qui est là juste pour les dévorer vivants, souffla le Dragoon d'une voix marquée par une légère tristesse, tout en perdant son regard dans la sombre jungle silencieuse.

\- Tu n'es pas ça, tu es différent, prononça-t-elle avec réconfort tout en posant sa patte sur son épaule.

Cette sensation de chaleur, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas ressentie, depuis qu'il avait quitté son père adoptif, resté dans les terres qui l'ont vu naître. Ce sentiment d'être en sécurité, d'être à sa place, les gens l'avaient rendu tellement méfiant que son cœur était entouré d'une carapace de glace qui occultait tous ses sentiments. Mais depuis sa rencontre avec Bogo puis Judy, cette prison commençait à fondre et à libérer son âme de ses entraves. Graydz remit ses mains sur ses genoux et il tourna la tête pour la regarder droit dans les yeux avec un visage plus apaisé.

\- Depuis que je suis arrivé ici, j'ai rencontré Bogo qui m'a accordé sa confiance malgré ses préjugés, puis je t'ai rencontrée, je t'ai vue plusieurs fois alors que tu ne te doutais pas de ma présence, et ce soir tu m'as vu tel que je suis en moi, et cela me réchauffe le cœur, remercia Graydz avec un grand sourire réconfortant, tout en se baissant afin de se mettre à la hauteur de la lapine.

Après cette conversation intéressante, ils se réinstallèrent sur la corniche du toit, à contempler les étoiles filantes qui n'avaient pas arrêté leur folle chute dans les abîmes froids de l'espace infini. Sous cette voûte céleste d'un calme apaisant, le temps semblait s'écouler lentement, chaque seconde paraissait une douce éternité pour les deux témoins de ce merveilleux spectacle donné par la nature. Graydz sentit sur son torse un objet qu'il portait autour du cou depuis sa naissance et qu'il avait oublié, mais cette sensation de confort qu'il ressentit lui fit repenser à un moment tragique de sa vie. Le Dragoon prit dans sa main cette amulette suspendue à son cou par une chaîne argentée faite de minuscules et solides maillons. Il effleura de ses griffes les symboles gravés qui représentaient un dragon rouge portant fièrement une épée entre ses deux mains, la lame plantée dans le sol. Ce dessin tracé sur un disque ovale fait en obsidienne noire, représentait son père, du temps où il était un fier membre de la garde de l'empereur de leur cité noire, bien avant que la guerre du pouvoir ne déchire son peuple dans le sang.

Judy remarque la larme qui tombait sur le médaillon illuminé par la lune, elle s'approcha pour regarder cet objet, et comprit que cela représentait un souvenir cher pour Graydz, elle lui demanda :

\- C'est ton père sur ce médaillon ?

\- Oui c'est un cadeau qu'il me fit à ma naissance, je le porte depuis ce temps pour me rappeler mes origines, répondit-il tout en remettant le médaillon sous sa veste avec un regard bien pensif.

Elle posa la question épineuse qu'il ne voulait jamais ouïr :

\- Tu dois leur manquer, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Ils…ils sont morts, quand j'étais jeune, ils se sont sacrifiés pour me protéger d'un incendie qui ravagea ma cité, sanglota doucement Graydz qui essuyait rapidement ses yeux, tout en regardant au loin, en direction de sa terre natale.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas, s'excusa-t-elle tout en posant sa patte sur sa jambe écailleuse.

\- Ils me manquent, mais je dois aller de l'avant, je porte en moi les espoirs de mon peuple, déclara le Dragoon avant de se lever sur le toit, les ailes déployées au vent.

Graydz resta debout les yeux fixés sur le ciel, il avait une envie folle de voler parmi les étoiles scintillantes, de se placer au-dessus des nuages pour se sentir libre. Il allait s'élancer quand il se souvint qu'il n'était pas seul sur le toit, Judy le regardait bizarrement, elle devait se demander ce qu'il voulait bien pouvoir faire. Graydz eut une idée un peu folle qu'il exposa à Judy sur un ton bienveillant tout en adressant un grand sourire à la lapine encore intriguée par son drôle de comportement :

\- Judy, tu as déjà vu Zootopie depuis le ciel ?

\- Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu sous cet angle, tu veux en venir où avec cette interrogation ?, interrogea la lapine dont la question du Dragoon avait attisé grandement sa curiosité

\- Tu veux que je te montre ce que c'est d'avoir le monde sous soi, de sentir la douceur des nuages cotonneux ?, lui conta le Dragoon avec vigueur, les yeux reflétant les merveilles qu'il avait aperçues durant ses diverses expéditions dans les cieux.

\- Je sens que tu vas me proposer quelque chose de dangereux, mais vas-y, expose ton idée ?, questionna Judy qui pressentait la suite des évènements avec une légère frayeur.

\- Accepterais-tu de m'accompagner pour un petit voyage aérien au-dessus de la ville ?, soumit le Dragoon qui baissa la tête en direction de la lapine avant de lui adresser un regard fougueux et aussi excité par cette folle idée qui avait germée dans son esprit.

Elle réfléchit quelques minutes, elle était partagée entre la curiosité de voir où elle habite depuis les cieux, et entre la peur d'être à des dizaines de mètres au-dessus du sol, et de tomber. Mais elle savait qu'il ferait attention à sa sécurité.

\- Oui, ça pourrait être une merveilleuse expérience, jubila-t-elle avant de poser une interrogation, comment tu vas m'emmener ?

Graydz réfléchit quelques instants, c'est vrai qu'il ne pouvait pas la prendre comme ça entre ses mains, cela pourrait être assez dangereux pour elle. Il examina soigneusement les affaires qu'il avait apportées sur le toit pour installer son lit, il trouva un solide sac à dos qui fermait à l'aide d'un rabat maintenu par des sangles.

\- Je vais te transporter dans ce sac que je porterai sur le ventre, en ajustant les sangles, tu pourras passer ta tête par l'ouverture, tout en ayant le corps maintenu à l'intérieur, je vais mettre une couverture pour te maintenir au chaud, lui expliqua-t-il tout en préparant sa nacelle de vol improvisée.

Elle prit un air songeur, elle tapota un peu du pied en cogitant sur le plan proposé par Graydz, pendant qu'elle était en train de peser le pour et le contre, de son côté il réglait le sac pour qu'il ne bouge pas pendant le transport aérien.

\- D'accord, nous allons essayer cela, je mets ma vie entre tes mains Graydz, tu as intérêt à ne pas me lâcher dans le vide, sinon mon fantôme viendra te hanter, rigolait-elle tout en inspectant le sac qu'il avait posé au sol après l'avoir préparé.

\- Je ferai attention, et ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que j'ai ta vie entre mes griffes, glissa-t-il tout en l'aidant à entrer dans le sac.

Une fois que Judy fut installée, sa tête dépassant de l'ouverture, le Dragoon harnacha précautionneusement cette cargaison sur ses épaules, il attacha une sangle supplémentaire autour de son ventre pour bien plaquer le sac contenant Judy sur son corps. Ces réglages terminés, il s'approcha pas à pas du bord de la corniche, Judy commençait à regretter son geste quand elle vit le sol de la jungle en contrebas, elle cacha ses yeux avec ses oreilles.

\- Tu es prête pour le grand saut ?, questionna le Dragoon tout en ouvrant grand ses ailes.

\- Attends, je...je veux descendre, attends…, elle ne put terminer ses mots, il n'avait pas attendu sa réponse et avait déjà sauté dans le vide.

Leur chute dura quelques secondes, Judy ne cria pas, mais elle n'osait pas regarder le sol qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. D'un seul coup, Graydz se mit à faire battre vigoureusement des ailes dans les airs, il reprenait petit à petit de l'altitude. Le Dragoon arriva après quelques minutes au niveau des nuages, à une centaine de mètres d'altitude, le ciel était silencieux et magnifique, il utilisa ses oreilles ainsi que la sensibilité de ses ailes pour trouver un courant aérien propice afin d'aller en direction de la ville. Judy osa après un petit moment rouvrir ses paupières restées closes depuis le départ, elle se croyait déjà morte, écrasée sur le sol. Elle vit le paysage défiler sous ses yeux, elle aperçut au loin les lumières artificielles de la ville, elle laissa s'échapper :

\- Quelle vue magnifique, je te comprends quand tu dis que voler donne un sentiment de liberté.

\- Cela n'est rien encore, en plein jour voler permet de voir la beauté de ce monde, la nature grouillante de vie, j'aime bien regarder les paysages intemporels tout en profitant de la chaleur du soleil mais depuis que je suis ici, il est assez rare que je vole dans la journée, affirma Graydz avec un grand enthousiasme imprégné dans la voix, tout en scrutant avec attention les vents.

Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent au niveau du centre-ville qui crachait une lumière masquant la beauté des étoiles, Le Dragoon prit un peu plus d'altitude pour éviter de se faire remarquer par les habitants. Graydz survola un immense parc illuminé par des lampadaires qui jonchaient les chemins en graviers serpentant parmi les arbres feuillus, un grand chemin en bois faisait le tour d'un étang qui occupait le centre de ce merveilleux parc. Leur voyage continua parmi des immeubles qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de décrire à Graydz pendant qu'il les survolait, elle lui indiqua une direction à suivre. Il arriva en face d'un bâtiment dont les murs peints en bleu, avec sur la face avant, au-dessus des immenses portes, un logo en grand qu'il reconnut, Bogo portait un insigne qui le représentait.

\- Voici le commissariat, où je travaille et où tu vas nous rejoindre dans peu de temps, commentait-elle pendant que le Dragoon effectuait un vol silencieux autour du bâtiment.

\- Je sens que je vais me plaire ici, il faudrait peut-être que je pense à me rapprocher de la ville une fois que j'aurai commencé, dit-il tout fort, cette nouvelle perspective qu'il explorait lui fit bien comprendre que s'il voulait s'intégrer au mieux parmi les habitants de cette ville, il allait devoir déménager de sa chère demeure.

\- Tu penses à déménager ? demanda Judy dont les oreilles développées avaient capté ses paroles furtives malgré le vent.

\- On verra, une chose après l'autre, je dois d'abord rencontrer le maire demain, puis les journalistes, je pense que cela va être déjà très intense, exprima le Dragoon avec un certain rictus de joie, masquant sa légère inquiétude à propos de la dure journée qui l'attendait.

\- Tu vas voir tout va bien se passer, le réconforta-t-elle car elle devait sentir qu'il stressait, son cœur qui battait fortement dans sa poitrine n'a pas pu lui échapper.

Elle se mit à bâiller de fatigue, Graydz se rendit compte que cela faisait un bon petit moment qu'ils étaient partis de chez lui. Le Dragoon s'exprima tout en changeant sa direction de vol d'un coup d'aile.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps de repartir, le temps passe et on ne sera pas assez reposé pour endurer la journée chargée de demain.

\- Tu as raison Graydz, je commence à tomber de fatigue, rentrons, elle bâilla avant de cacher sa tête dans le sac.

Le trajet du retour fut aussi calme que l'aller, aucune goutte n'échappait de la couche nuageuse qui s'étendait au-dessus de sa tête. Après une dizaine de minutes, il atterrissait sur le toit de son immeuble, qu'ils avaient quitté un peu plus tôt.

\- Judy, on est de retour, tu peux sortir du sac, souffla-t-il, conforté de voir que le voyage s'était bien déroulé, avant d'être intrigué de ne pas entendre la moindre réponse de sa passagère.

Il détacha les sangles qui maintenaient le rabat et la vit au fond, en train de dormir, elle était enroulée sur elle-même et elle émettait un léger ronflement paisible. Le Dragoon n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle devait être vraiment fatiguée pour réussir à s'endormir pendant qui était en train de voler à une hauteur vertigineuse, elle avait complètement oublié la peur qu'elle avait eue au départ.

Graydz la retira doucement du sac tout en la gardant enveloppée dans la couverture, il l'emmena à l'intérieur de l'appartement, dans sa chambre où il la posa sur le lit qu'elle avait quitté. Après l'avoir correctement installée, Graydz récupéra doucement sa couverture pour ne pas attraper froid durant le reste de la nuit, car un rhume chez les Dragoon peut-être très dangereux pour leur santé si cela attaque leur chaudière interne qui maintient la température de leur corps et leur permet de cracher des flammes. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Nick qui dormait tranquillement, tout le corps caché sous la couverture, seul son ronflement bruyant permettait de savoir que c'était bien lui en dessous. Graydz regardait une dernière fois la chambre pleine de vie, avant de se diriger sur le toit où après s'être bordé sur son lit de fortune avec sa chaude couverture, sombra à son tour dans les bras de Morphée, sa nuit fut peuplée de rêves agréables.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Départ du nid

Chapitre 9 : Départ du nid

Le matin se levait sur la cité de Zootopie et plus particulièrement sur un immeuble à l'abandon au milieu d'une jungle sauvage. La lumière commençait à éclairer la chambre dans laquelle Judy dormait emmitouflée dans une couverture, près d'elle son partenaire Nick la toisait tout en demandant avec un petit air mesquin, comment il allait la réveiller. Le renard avait plein d'idées pour cela, mais n'arrivait pas à choisir la plus appropriée, après quelques minutes de cogitation, il s'approcha de ses grandes oreilles et lui souffla avec un petit air malicieux :

\- Il est l'heure de se lever dormeuse, tu vas être en retard au boulot, Bogo va t'affecter au poste de contractuelle si tu ne te bouges pas !

Ses mots firent réagir Judy qui se leva d'un bond, toujours habillée des vêtements de chantiers usagés :

\- Je suis levée !, je suis levée !, cria-t-elle avant d'ouvrir les yeux, avant de comprendre qu'elle était encore dans la chambre de Graydz.

A côté d'elle son partenaire rigolait, Judy piqua une petite colère et balança son coussin en direction de Nick qui évita le projectile en se baissant.

\- Tu vas voir espèce de renard crétin, je vais t'apprendre à me faire ce genre de blague, elle rugissait tout en cherchant quelque chose d'autres à lui jeter à la figure.

\- Les lapins ne savent vraiment pas viser, ricana Nick tout en remettant le coussin sur le lit.

Dès que la lapine fut calmée, Nick s'approcha d'elle avec son attitude insouciante avant de lui adresser quelques paroles sur un ton un peu suave :

\- Alors Carotte, tu n'arrivais pas à dormir cette nuit, encore sous le choc de notre rencontre avec ce lézard géant, je te comprends.

\- J'ai très bien dormi, j'ai mis un peu de temps, concéda Judy avant de commencer à marcher en direction de la salle de bain.

Mais avant d'ouvrir la porte elle se retourna d'un coup vers Nick, elle décida de lui lancer un pique qui fit mouche :

\- Sache pour ta gouverne mon cher Nick, que Graydz est quelqu'un de droit et gentil, un peu l'inverse de toi, s'exclama-t-elle avant de fermer la porte à clé.

Elle vit que la salle de bain était adaptée pour un géant, elle remarqua sur une chaise, une pile de vêtements secs, les habits qu'elle portait la veille :

\- Il est vraiment sympa Graydz, il a séché nos vêtements, et dire que même ce geste ne suffit pas pour Nick, se lamenta-t-elle avant de commencer à enfiler une tenue plus seyante.

Pendant ce temps, Nick essayait encore de comprendre pourquoi Judy était en si bon terme avec Graydz, il n'arrivait pas à trouver une logique à ça, mais une autre interrogation lui taraudait l'esprit en ce moment, il posa une question à Judy à travers la porte :

\- Dis-moi Carotte, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu as fait hier soir ?, je t'ai vue te lever et sortir de la pièce, mais je me suis endormi avant ton retour.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, donc je suis allée profiter de ce ciel étoilé, depuis que j'ai quitté BunnyTown, je n'en avais pas vu un tel, raconta-t-elle avant de se hisser sur le lavabo, pour se rafraîchir la tête.

\- Tu aurais pu me réveiller, j'aurais bien aimé admirer ce spectacle moi aussi, s'indigna-t-il avec un air déconfit, il aurait bien aimé regarder les étoiles filantes avec Judy.

\- Je te connais, tu aurais été grognon si je t'avais réveillé, mais c'était vraiment une nuit magnifique, en plus j'ai pu discuter plus longuement avec Graydz, dit-elle tout en refermant le robinet qui émit un léger gargouillis.

\- Tu as discuté avec ce lézard ? demanda-t-il avec étonnement, il comprenait qu'elle n'était pas seule sur le toit.

\- Oui, même qu'on a abordé le sujet de son passé, je croyais que j'avais eu un chemin difficile, mais lui tu ne peux t'imaginer tous les malheurs qui lui sont arrivés, tu verrais ce que les gens lui ont fait juste à cause de la peur, expliquait-elle avant de descendre doucement du lavabo.

\- Et alors, tu veux m'apitoyer sur le pauvre sort de ce lézard ? grommela-t-il, avant de donner un bon coup de pieds dans un coussin qui vola jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Bon Nick, tu vas arrêter une bonne fois pour toute de le rabaisser dès que l'on parle de lui, j'en ai vraiment marre de ton comportement, s'indigna-t-elle tout en tapant du pied sur le carrelage fendu, elle se demandait comment changer le comportement de ce maudit renard borné.

\- Je fais ce que je veux Carotte, il est ce qu'il est, mais bon pour toi, je vais essayer d'être plus compréhensif, concéda-t-il contre son gré, il n'arrivait pas pour le moment à accepter cet intrus dans leur vie.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, l'air un peu moins énervé, son humeur changea quand elle se mit à repenser à la folle virée aérienne de la nuit, elle se rappelait s'être calmement endormie dans sa petite nacelle, sans aucune crainte. Elle ne pouvait plus garder cela, elle en fit part à Nick avec un regard joyeux et des étoiles dans les yeux :

\- Nick, tu ne t'imagines pas ce que j'ai vécu hier soir, c'était magique.

\- Quoi donc ? Il a craché des flammes devant toi pour t'impressionner ?, rigola-t-il tout en réajustant ses habits et en éliminant les plis de sa chemise.

\- Non, j'ai vu Zootopie sous un angle magnifique, c'était un spectacle inouï qu'il m'a montré, affirma-t-elle en regardant en l'air avec ses grands yeux violets.

\- Comment t'as pu aller en ville ?, nous sommes au moins à trois kilomètres de toute trace de civilisation, demanda-t-il d'un air interrogateur en se grattant la tête, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer par quel moyen elle aurait pu se rendre en ville en traversant cette jungle sombre et dangereuse.

\- Graydz m'a emmenée avec lui dans un petit voyage aérien, il m'a porté dans un sac attaché sur son ventre, j'avais un peu peur au début, mais cette vue, c'était vraiment magnifique, il faudrait que je lui demande de t'emmener, tu devrais vraiment admirer ce spectacle.

Nick n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ce maudit lézard avait emmené sa Judy dans une situation dangereuse où elle aurait pu perdre à nouveau la vie, cette pensée fit hérisser son pelage, il maudit :

\- Ce lézard t'a fait prendre des risques énormes alors que tu es encore convalescente, tu vas voir, il va m'entendre.

\- Nick arrête !, tu ne penses pas que tu en fais trop ?, il a juste voulu me montrer quelque chose de magnifique en toute sécurité, c'est un ami, tu comprends ?, s'injuria-t-elle après avoir enchaîné les justifications, elle commençait à ne plus supporter l'attitude de son coéquipier.

\- Je sais, je sais ! grogna-t-il tout en jetant un livre violemment au sol, mais je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau, il est dangereux, grogna avec une certaine férocité le renard dont le comportement explosif inhabituel laissa Judy sous le choc de la stupeur pendant quelques secondes.

Ceci était la goutte qui fit déborder le vase, Judy avait atteint sa limite, elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette situation tourner en catastrophe, elle décida de lui faire entendre raison une bonne fois pour toute. Elle prit un air sérieux qui annonçait pour Nick un sermon, et elle se lança dans un monologue tout en le désignant avec sa patte :

\- Ecoute Nick, avant que je te rencontre, tu étais un renard qui escroquait les habitants honnêtes de cette ville, car tu étais conforme au modèle que les gens avaient des renards, des prédateurs cupides et rusés qui se servent des autres pour assouvir leur dessein, et malgré ta volonté d'être droit et de mener une vie respectable, le regard et les actions des autres t'ont blessé, t'ont détruit, tu t'es renfermé sur toi et as suivi une voie à l'opposé de ta volonté, alors ressent à nouveau la douleur que les autres t'ont fait subir durant ta vie à cause de préjugés sur les renards, tu es en train de faire la même chose avec Graydz, parce qu'il est grand couvert d'écailles grises, avec une morphologie atypique, c'est sûr qu'il ressemble au premier regard à une créature dangereuse et méchante, mais il n'est rien de cela. Alors je te pose cette question, es-tu comme ces enfants qui t'ont mis cette muselière ?, car en ce moment c'est comme si t'allais en mettre une sur le museau de Graydz.

Les paroles de Judy le touchèrent en plein cœur, il n'avait pas imaginé cette situation sous cet angle, il se remémorait cette peur qu'il a eue jeune à cause de son statut de prédateur, et en ce moment il engendrait la même douleur sur Graydz. Il resta silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées, les paroles de Judy avaient auparavant déjà brisé la coquille qui entourait son cœur, mais là elles ont mis à nu une vérité qu'il tentait de masquer en vain sous une couche de préjugés pour ne pas avoir à la regarder en face. Il le savait mais il ne voulait surtout pas l'admettre, il était jaloux de l'admiration que Judy vouait à Graydz. Depuis sa rencontre avec elle, il a connu des changements majeurs dans sa vie, elle lui avait donné la volonté et le courage de suivre ses idéaux jusqu'au bout et de devenir un policier, ce qu'il avait rêvé tout petit, il a pu se détacher du regard des autres pour tracer son propre chemin. Il se mit à bredouiller la queue entre les jambes ainsi que les oreilles baissées :

-Je… Je suis jaloux de lui, jaloux de l'admiration que tu lui portes, j'ai l'impression qu'il t'éloigne de moi.

Judy, bouche bée, ne s'attendait pas à une telle confession de la part de son ami, elle comprenait un peu plus le comportement de Nick, c'est vrai qu'elle admirait Graydz pour sa détermination dans la voie qu'il a choisie, mais elle ne pensait pas que cela engendrait de telles répercussions sur son ami. Elle reprit son souffle avant de s'exprimer plus calmement :

\- Nick, pour moi tu seras et resteras toujours mon meilleur ami, celui qui m'a emmené jusqu'ici, mais il faut que tu acceptes que je noue des relations avec de nouveaux animaux, Graydz est une sorte de modèle pour moi, je te l'avoue et je ne te cache pas que l'avoir comme ami et comme second partenaire m'emplit d'une joie incommensurable car il se donne les moyens pour aider les autres quelles que soient les situations qui se présentent et sache que je suis allée sur le toit pour discuter avec Graydz, c'était avant tout pour m'excuser, compléta la lapine d'un petit air accusateur dirigé vers le renard.

\- T'excuser à propos de quoi ?, questionna Nick après être sorti de son intense remise en question.

\- A propos du comportement que tu as eu avec lui, je ne voulais pas qu'il ait une mauvaise image de toi, affirma-t-elle sur un ton un peu sec, avant de pousser un petit soupir.

Nick était plongé dans ses pensées, il ne savait plus quoi faire, elle avait raison, encore et toujours, c'était avec ce genre de mots qu'elle l'avait déjà fait changer et elle lui fait voir à nouveau le monde autrement, il devait réparer les choses pour préparer un futur plus radieux pour lui Judy et Graydz.

\- Je vais aller m'excuser auprès de lui dès que possible, concéda-t-il tout en relevant la tête vers sa partenaire qui souriait à l'écoute de cette nouvelle.

\- Tu vas voir, si tu y mets du tien, il deviendra un très bon ami et partenaire, crois-moi, elle le réconforta tout en lui prenant la patte entre ses douces mains.

\- Peut-être pas à ce point-là, mais tu as raison je me suis comporté comme un renard crétin en sa présence. Conclut-il avant de toussoter pour cacher sa gêne qui le faisait rougir un peu.

Judy était heureuse de voir Nick avouer sincèrement ses erreurs, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un petit pique à propos de ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt :

\- Je ne savais que les renards étaient du genre jaloux ?

\- On est plein d'autres qualités, tu verras bien avec le temps, ricana gentiment le renard qui était heureux de voir la lapine ne plus être en désaccord avec lui.

Après ce moment sentimental rempli de confession, les deux partenaires décidèrent d'aller dans le salon, ils sortirent de la chambre et s'approchèrent de la porte, Nick allait l'ouvrir mais il entendit une conversation à travers la porte, il enjoignit Judy de venir coller son oreille pour écouter.

\- Doucement, vas-y doucement, Aie !, arrête ça fait mal Bogo ! cria le Dragoon tout en essayant de supporter cette douleur intense.

\- Tu peux arrêter de pleurnicher Graydz, je te rappelle que tu as eu des blessures plus graves, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton ferme.

\- Oui mais tu la plies trop et en plus dans le mauvais sens, regarde dans quel état tu me l'as mise, je vais devoir passer de l'onguent dessus pendant au moins une semaine, se plaignait-il tout en gardant une certaine dignité dans son attitude, malgré l'intense douleur qui parcourait ses nerfs.

\- Oh vous les Dragoon vous êtes vraiment sensibles, se moqua en riant le buffle.

\- ça dépends de quelle sensibilité tu parles, mais oui on est très, très sensible de cette partie anatomique, expliqua-t-il à son ami avant de pousser un autre rugissement de douleur.

Judy et Nick qui écoutaient toujours à travers la porte se demandèrent ce qui pouvait bien se passer en ce moment dans le salon, Nick décida d'ouvrir la porte après quelques minutes d'attente ponctuées par les cris plaintifs émis par Graydz, ils virent une scène peu banale. Le Dragoon était au milieu du salon dans une tenue inhabituelle, il portait un long pantalon noir en lin tenu par une ceinture en cuir avec la boucle couleur argentée, il avait aussi enfilé une chemise bleu uni adaptée à sa morphologie atypique. Graydz était en train d'essayer depuis une dizaine de minutes, d'enfiler une veste élégante couleur bleu électrique avec l'aide de son ami Bogo, car le problème était que les orifices dorsaux de la veste étaient un peu étroits pour faire passer correctement ses ailes. Elles pouvaient quand même passer dans les trous, mais il fallait pour cela les plier d'une manière inconfortable pour le Dragoon, Bogo essayait en vain de les plier correctement, mais cela ne fit que le faire souffrir inutilement. Après une dernière tentative en force de sa part, les ailes du Dragoon réussirent à passer dans la veste, mais il lâcha quand même un rugissement haut et fort qui fit un peu trembler les meubles.

\- Parfait, ce costume pour ta réunion avec le maire et les journalistes te va comme un gant, les mensurations que j'avais prises la semaine dernière sont conformes à ta stature. Il s'exclamait d'un air satisfait tout en s'essuyant le front un peu humide à cause de cet effort intense.

\- Sauf pour les ailes, je pense ne pas être capable de voler pendant un petit moment, dramatisa Graydz tout en auscultant ses douloureuses ailes.

\- Arrête de pleurer Graydz, je vais prendre les dispositions pour que ton uniforme soit plus confortable à enfiler, ne t'inquiète pas, souffla-t-il avant de lui tapoter amicalement l'épaule.

Graydz le remercia pour son aide avant d'entendre un rire incontrôlable, il se retourna et vit Judy et Nick sur le pas de la porte, en train de rire aux éclats à cause de la scène d'habillage qui avait pris des allures de comédie.

\- Alors Graydz, derrière cette imposante stature et ce regard de braise, on est quelqu'un de très sensible, dit Nick avant d'essuyer une larme au coin de l'œil.

Le Dragoon n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il venait d'entendre Nick l'appeler par son prénom directement sans utiliser un surnom ridicule.

\- Tu ne m'appelles plus « le reptile » Nick ?, questionna Graydz d'un air d'étonné.

\- Je m'excuse platement pour ce surnom abject que je t'ai attribué, j'étais resté sur une mauvaise impression de toi, il prononça ces mots avec une gêne lisible sur son visage habituellement jovial.

Le renard tripota nerveusement ses pattes, car il venait de montrer un peu sa faiblesse devant quelqu'un d'autre que Judy, mais après avoir pris une bonne inspiration, sa gêne disparut et il reprit un air plus décontracté.

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te trouver un meilleur surnom qui te conviendra mieux, futur partenaire, s'adressa-t-il à Graydz sur un ton jovial en lui tendant la main en signe de réconciliation.

\- Partenaire ?, tu as finalement accepté que je travaille avec vous deux ?, qui dois-je remercier pour ce changement de situation ? lui demanda-t-il avec un visage heureux tout en lui serrant la main en faisant bien attention à ne pas lui briser les os.

\- Oh tu sais, Carotte peut se montrer très convaincante, elle sait comment faire pour changer le regard des autres, répliqua Nick tout en regardant sa partenaire, qui était surprise par les efforts fournis par Nick, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Nick serait capable de présenter des excuses, encore moins de renouer un dialogue correct avec Graydz.

\- Je ne vous dérange pas trop ? Interrogea Bogo qui regardait cette scène émouvante depuis un bon moment, silencieusement.

\- Graydz, je devrais dire plutôt lieutenant Asher, ainsi que les lieutenants Hopps et Wilde, je vois que vous avez trouvé un bon terrain d'entente, je ne peux être plus ravi car j'ai décidé après mûre réflexion de vous assigner tous les trois dans la même équipe d'intervention, cela devrait permettre de donner une image positive de notre ami ici présent, ainsi qu'améliorer votre efficacité.

\- Je vous remercie Bogo, enfin je voulais dire chef Bogo, c'est un honneur de faire partie de cette équipe, répondit fièrement Graydz, en faisant face à son supérieur.

\- Moi aussi chef, ce sera un plaisir de travailler avec le lieutenant Asher, on va pouvoir faire de l'excellent travail avec ses capacités, enjoua Judy qui était encore en transe après avoir entendu la nouvelle affectation de son ange gardien au sein de la police.

\- J'accepte d'inclure le lieutenant Asher dans notre équipe, avec lui les criminels auront tellement peur que la ville va devenir bien tranquille, s'exclama Nick avec un sourire aux babines.

\- Bon, nous devons nous mettre en route, le chemin à pieds jusqu'à la ville va être assez long, un véhicule de transport adapté nous attend aux abords de la cité dans un coin peu fréquenté, préparez-vous, on part dans dix minutes, maintenant rompez, ordonna Bogo d'un ton direct et un peu sévère, celui qu'il employait toujours en face de son équipe.

Les trois lieutenants répondirent à l'unisson de vive voix :

\- Oui chef.

Le chef finissait de plier dans ses bagages le lit de camps qu'il avait installé la veille dans le salon, pendant que le Dragoon fermait correctement la trappe du toit qu'il avait laissée négligemment ouverte durant la nuit. Judy et Nick étaient dans la chambre et rangeaient les matelas ainsi que les couvertures.

\- Je suis contente que tu te sois excusé devant Graydz, je suis fière de toit, affirma Judy tout en pliant une couverture qu'elle déposa dans le placard avec les autres.

\- Je l'ai fait un peu pour toi Carotte, je ne veux plus te faire honte quand on est en sa présence, comme on va travailler avec lui, je pense qu'il faut être en bons termes pour faire un travail correct et agréable, ajouta-t-il avant de lâcher une confession :

\- Tu as raison, toujours raison, je n'ai fait que reporter sur lui les souffrances que j'ai engrangées durant ma vie, j'alimentais le feu de la peur.

\- Nick, tu es vraiment sentimental parfois, s'exclama Judy après avoir refermé le placard.

\- Je t'avais dit que les renards ont des qualités insoupçonnées, il rigola tout en remettant les coussins en place.

\- Dépêche-toi Nick, ils nous attendent dehors, et elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

\- J'arrive Carotte, prononça-t-il avant de suivre Judy hors de la chambre. Ils sortirent de l'appartement sans oublier de fermer à clé la lourde porte de l'entrée.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Rencontre au sommet

Chapitre 10 : Rencontre au sommet

Le soleil matinal caressait le visage de Graydz qui discutait avec Bogo, juste en face de l'entrée de l'immeuble abandonné, à propos d'une affaire importante qu'il devait traiter avec le maire de Zootopie.

\- Ton histoire est très intéressante et m'a fait découvrir la valeur de mes recherches que je n'avais pas encore effleurée, mais tu penses que cela va fonctionner ?, questionna Graydz, la griffe tapotant le coin de son museau tout en réfléchissant aux perspectives si cette affaire était concluante.

\- Cela peut fonctionner, il a pu voir les résultats de ton antidote pour guérir le poison issu de « hurleur nocturne », expliqua Bogo à son ami, il avait fait part au maire d'un arrangement pour aider le Dragoon à s'intégrer au mieux dans la ville.

\- Tu penses que cela fera effet dans combien de temps ? lui demanda Graydz, l'air curieux de savoir le fonctionnement de Zootopie sachant quel genre d'animaux s'en occupait.

\- Oh, il faudra un mois avant que tu puisses l'obtenir, répondit Bogo après avoir cogité un peu, les délais qu'il avait estimés dépendaient du type d'animal qui s'occuperait de sa demande, il espérait que ce ne soit pas un paresseux comme ceux du bureau d'immatriculation.

Leur intéressante conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée des deux retardataires qui surgirent en trombe de la porte de l'immeuble.

\- Désolé pour le retard chef, le lieutenant Hopps a mis du temps pour se préparer, justifia Nick sur un ton assez solennel, tout en évitant de croiser le regard noir de sa coéquipière.

\- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes au complet, nous allons nous mettre en route pour retourner vers la civilisation. Allons-y ! ordonna Bogo avant d'ouvrir la marche, les trois lieutenants le suivirent au pas.

Le trajet au milieu de la jungle fut assez rapide, grâce à une carte de la zone que Graydz avait tracée ce matin, et qui permettait à Bogo de choisir l'itinéraire le plus simple. La jungle réchauffée par la lumière solaire devenait humide et un peu suffocante, ils arrivèrent sur une des plateformes suspendues de la ville, couverts de sueur et haletants.

Après avoir repris leur souffle, ils se dirigèrent vers un fourgon de la police, laissé dans cette zone à la demande du chef.

\- Le véhicule est là comme prévu, Lieutenant Asher, vous monterez derrière, vous n'arriveriez pas à vous assoir devant sur le siège passager vu votre corpulence, conseilla Bogo avant d'aller ouvrir les portes arrière du véhicule.

\- Oui chef, répondit le Dragoon avant d'entrer dans le fourgon pour ensuite s'assoir sur un des bancs bordant chaque côté du véhicule.

Après avoir fermé les portes, il ordonna à Judy ainsi qu'à Nick d'aller s'installer ensemble sur le siège passager, les deux lieutenants s'exécutèrent pendant que Bogo s'assit à la place du conducteur. Le buffle prit les clés du véhicule, cachées sous son siège, démarra et partit en trombe, en direction du centre-ville.

Pendant le trajet au sein de la ville, Graydz se leva de son dur perchoir pour aller examiner le paysage urbain à travers la minuscule vitre grillagée d'une des portes, il put voir de plus près les détails de la vie de cette cité. Le Dragoon aperçut une multitude d'animaux circuler sur les trottoirs dont la plupart avaient l'air insoucieux tout en profitant du calme offert par cette ville débordante de vie. Graydz se voyait plus tard, gamberger tranquillement dans les différents environnements qui composaient la ville, aller faire les magasins pour trouver des livres et des vêtements plus décontractés, se détendre couché dans l'herbe d'un parc en ne pensant à rien, ou encore prendre une bière fraîche à la terrasse d'un bar. Mais il savait qu'avant d'en arriver là, il devra fournir encore plus d'efforts qu'auparavant pour faire partie intégrante de Zootopie.

Le fourgon fut ralenti par un embouteillage qui bloquait l'accès au centre-ville, le chef dut à contrecœur, allumer les gyrophares pour obliger les automobilistes à s'écarter. Dès que les sirènes retentirent, les autres véhicules bougèrent pour dégager une voie au fourgon, comme si les animaux de cette ville étaient conditionnés à ce signal.

\- Je vais devoir apprendre les règles qui régissent cette cité, elle est vraiment différente de ma ville natale, soupira le Dragoon avant de quitter sa fenêtre d'observation, pour retourner sur le banc qu'il avait quitté depuis un bon moment.

Graydz réfléchissait à la réunion avec le maire, quand une trappe de la cloison de l'habitacle s'ouvrit, la tête de Judy apparaissait avec le sourire et les oreilles bien dressées sur la tête.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Graydz, si une paysanne comme moi a pu s'habituer à la vie urbaine, alors tu en es bien capable, conforta Judy sur un ton doux.

\- Nous verrons bien, mais je pense que l'intégration d'un Dragoon dans cette ville sera un peu plus difficile que celle d'un lapin, conclut Graydz tout en soupirant, les yeux fixés en direction de ses pieds.

\- Lieutenant Asher, nous arrivons en vue de l'hôtel de ville, préparez-vous à descendre, cria le chef avant d'arrêter le fourgon devant le rideau de fer baissé qui donnait sur le parking souterrain.

Bogo descendit du véhicule toujours en marche, pour aller demander l'ouverture du parking, via un interphone situé juste à côté. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que le mécanisme du rideau de fer s'enclenche et s'ouvre petit à petit pour dévoiler un tunnel éclairé menant au parking. Une fois l'accès complétement dégagé, Bogo qui était retourné devant le volant, remit en route le véhicule qui s'engouffra dans le sous-sol de l'hôtel de ville.

Le véhicule garé dans le parking désert, Bogo en sortit en premier afin d'inspecter les alentours, à la recherche du moindre curieux qui pourrait remarquer le Dragoon, mais le parking était silencieux ainsi que désert, aucun journaliste ou civil ne les attendait.

\- Personne à l'horizon, parfait, lieutenant Hopps et Wilde, descendez du fourgon et allez ouvrir les portes au lieutenant Asher, ordonna le chef d'un air professionnel, avant que Judy et Hopps s'exécutent et libèrent le Dragoon du fourgon qui en sortit lentement, avant de détendre ses muscles en faisant attention à ne pas abîmer ses magnifiques habits.

Bogo emmena sa troupe en direction des ascenseurs qui desservaient tous les étages de l'hôtel de ville.

\- Il y a deux ascenseurs, ils sont trop petits pour que nous montions dans le même, donc lieutenant Asher et Wilde vous monterez dans celui de gauche, je prendrais le second avec le lieutenant Hopps, le bureau du maire se situe au trentième étage, surtout ne vous trompez pas afin d'éviter que l'ascenseur ne s'arrête à un étage intermédiaire, maintenant en route, ordonna Bogo avant de monter avec Judy dans l'ascenseur, Graydz monta le premier.

\- Tu viens Nick ? demanda Graydz au renard qui était en train de pianoter sur son téléphone.

\- J'arrive futur partenaire, répondit Nick avant de ranger son portable dans la poche de son pantalon.

 _Dans le second ascenseur, quelques minutes après leur départ :_

Judy se tenait debout devant les portes fermées de l'ascenseur, elle était nerveuse d'être avec le chef qui restait silencieusement derrière elle les bras croisés, elle n'osait pas lancer la discussion, le regard dur de Bogo l'en dissuada totalement. Après quelques longues secondes de silence, le chef s'adressa à sa subalterne :

\- Lieutenant Hopps, comment trouvez-vous votre futur second partenaire de travail ?

\- Je trouve que le lieutenant Asher est droit et respectueux de la justice, il deviendra sans doute un excellent élément au sein de notre équipe dans peu de temps, répondit Judy sans trop regarder la face sévère habituelle qui la toisait avec ses yeux profonds.

\- Je suis ravi de l'entendre, mais je dois quand même vous mettre en garde contre une seule chose à son sujet, exprima Bogo sur un ton plus grave il devait le dire à Judy avant qu'elle devienne partenaire du Dragoon.

\- laquelle chef ? interrogea-t-elle, elle se demandait bien de quel sujet sensible il voulait lui faire part, elle ne s'imaginait pas qu'elle devait s'inquiéter à propos de son ami.

\- Ecouter Hopps, malgré son air fier et courageux, sa force et sa volonté inébranlable, c'est un être sensible qui a vécu l'enfer, les préjugés, donc faites attention à ne pas lui mettre trop de rêves dans la tête, je ne voudrais pas qu'il imagine que Zootopie est une parfaite utopie, je veux que vous fassiez attention à lui, concéda-t-il, il voulait préserver son cher ami.

\- Je comprends chef, je ferai de mon mieux pour le guider correctement dans son intégration parmi les habitants de cette ville, répondit Judy qui tourna la tête en direction de Bogo qui avait pris un air un peu plus inquiet.

Après un moment de silence, Judy avait trouvé le courage de lui poser une question qui trottait depuis un bon moment dans sa tête :

\- Chef je voudrais savoir les véritables raisons qui vous ont poussé à proposer un poste haut gradé à une personne qui n'a aucune formation officielle ?

\- Lieutenant Hopps, vous croyez sans doute que le fait qu'il m'ait sauvé la vie dans la rivière et que je sois resté assez proche de lui, m'a influencé dans mon choix, c'est faux, j'ai juste vu au travers des services qu'il m'a rendus, des qualités et des talents dignes d'un officier de notre département, il accomplit le travail avec une grande rigueur et un professionnalisme exemplaire, il est aussi très combatif, l'entraînement qu'il a eu dans sa jeunesse lui confère un style de combat adapté pour maîtriser les malfrats efficacement, voici les raisons de mon choix, cela vous convient lieutenant ? interrogea-t-il après lui avoir très clairement expliqué les fondements de cette offre.

\- Oui chef, cela me convient parfaitement, Judy s'exprima à vive voix, elle savait qu'elle venait de toucher une corde sensible, mettre en doute la droiture du chef Bogo pouvait la mettre dans une mauvaise position vis-à-vis de lui.

L'ascenseur arriva au bon étage sans encombre, ils sortirent sur le palier et virent que les deux autres n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

\- J'espère qu'ils n'ont eu aucun souci ?, s'inquiéta Judy du retard de Nick et Graydz.

\- Ne vous faites pas de souci, nous aurions sans doute entendu des cris ainsi qu'une alarme s'ils s'étaient trompés d'étage, répondit Bogo avec les bras croisés et son air toujours aussi dur.

 _Dans le premier ascenseur, quelques minutes plus tôt :_

Nick resta assez silencieux pendant que l'ascenseur montait. Graydz décida d'amorcer la conversation pour briser ce silence pesant :

\- Alors Nick, tu habites en ville ?

\- Oui, j'ai un petit appartement en location situé à quelques pâtés d'immeubles du commissariat, avec le salaire que j'ai, c'est ce que j'ai pu me payer de mieux, répondit-Il tout en consultant son téléphone.

\- D'accord, tu as rejoint la police depuis combien de temps ? demanda Graydz, il voulait connaître plus en détail son futur collègue de travail.

\- Cela va faire un mois dans quelques jours, je suis entré dans la police suite à l'enquête des disparitions, lui rétorqua-t-il avec un léger agacement, le Dragoon le dérangeait pendant qu'il vadrouillait sur internet avec son téléphone.

\- Je te pensais quand même un peu plus bavard mon cher ami, d'après Judy, elle n'arrive pas à t'arrêter dès que tu commences à parler, lança amicalement Graydz à son ami avec un sourire qui se dessinait sur son museau féroce.

\- Oh, je pense que Carotte me bat haut la main dans ce domaine, ricana Nick après avoir rangé son téléphone.

Les deux compères arrivèrent à destination, ils étaient en train de rire joyeusement, alors que Judy et Bogo les attendaient avec un air sérieux qui fit stopper ce moment de détente.

\- Alors Nick tu t'entends bien avec Graydz à ce que je vois, commenta Judy tout en adressant un sourire accusateur à son coéquipier.

\- Il est assez marrant finalement, ajouta Nick avant de sortir de l'ascenseur en compagnie du Dragoon.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du maire actuel de Zootopie, devant la porte massive, Bogo demanda à la secrétaire qui avait son bureau juste à côté de l'immense porte, d'avertir le maire de leur arrivée. La secrétaire leva la tête pour voir les invités, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un léger cri de peur en voyant le Dragoon qui se tenait un peu en retrait du groupe.

\- Et d'un, chuchota Nick tout en admirant la tête de la secrétaire effrayée.

\- Tu comptes quoi Nick ? interrogea Judy qui avait entendu le chuchotement du renard.

\- C'est simple Carotte, je compte le nombre d'animaux qui ont peur de notre cher ami en le voyant, je pensais commencer avec mes pattes, mais avec la conférence, je pense qu'il me faudra un compteur olympique, il ricana doucement avant que Judy lui donne un coup de coude bien placé qui lui coupa sa bonne humeur.

La secrétaire les fit entrer dans le magnifique bureau du maire qui était assis dos à eux, il admirait la baie vitrée qui exposait une magnifique vue sur la cité. Au bruit de fermeture de la porte, le siège se tourna vers eux.

\- Bonjour Messieurs et Mademoiselle, je me présente, Evans Blackit le nouveau maire de cette magnifique cité, prenez place pour que nous puissions discuter tranquillement de notre visiteur et futur habitant de Zootopie, le commissaire m'avait envoyé une photo de vous Monsieur Asher, je ne pensais pas qu'elle était vraie, mais à ce que je vois, vous êtes encore plus atypique que je le pensais, cela va ajouter une nouvelle touche d'exotisme à notre cité, déclara le zèbre sur un ton assuré et distinct, sans avoir l'air d'être perturbé par l'apparence intimidante du nouveau citoyen de sa ville.

Ils prirent place sur des chaises confortables faces au maire, Graydz dut plier adroitement ses ailes pour les faire passer derrière le dossier.

Le maire était un zèbre portant des rayures noires et blanches très marquées, il portait une paire de fines lunettes rectangulaires dont l'armature était de couleur noir brillant, ses habits quant à eux, étaient à l'image du poste prestigieux qu'il occupait, un costume trois pièces en lin dans les tons bleus.

\- Bon, pour commencer j'aurais besoin d'informations à propos de Monsieur Asher pour créer un dossier de citoyenneté officiel, exigea Evans tout en gardant un sérieux et un professionnalisme inébranlable.

\- Tenez Monsieur le Maire, voici les papiers nécessaires pour son dossier, exprima Bogo tout en tendant un dossier d'inscription rempli par ses soins.

\- Parfait, les démarches administratives ne devraient pas prendre trop de temps pour que vous soyez officiellement un habitant de cette cité, nous pouvons passer au deuxième sujet de notre réunion, l'intégration de Graydz Asher dans la police de Zootopie, sachez que j'ai été fort surpris de la demande du commissaire Bogo, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de donner une recommandation personnelle pour un poste haut gradé, mais d'après ses dires, je pense comprendre la nature de son geste, donc j'autorise cette prise de poste, annonça Evans tout en rangeant le précieux document sur une grande pile de paperasse à traiter par sa secrétaire.

\- Merci Monsieur le maire pour votre indulgence, rétorqua Graydz chaleureusement tout en essayant de garder un regard sérieux, sans trop sourire.

\- Mais je pose une condition, le lieutenant Asher devra suivre quand même une formation à l'académie de police de Zootopie, avant de pouvoir prendre officiellement son poste au sein des forces de l'ordre, déclara le maire sur un ton direct tout en réajustant ses lunettes.

\- Je comprends, je vais demander la mise en place de cette formation dès que possible, s'exprima Bogo qui pensait avec une grande certitude que cette requête serait évoquée.

\- Abordons maintenant le point important, la conférence avec les journalistes, elle se déroulera dans le hall de l'hôtel de ville dans une demi-heure, les techniciens sont en train d'installer une estrade, et les journalistes préparent leur matériel, c'est une retransmission en direct dans toute la ville, donc je dois donner à Monsieur Asher quelques conseils pour que tout se passe pour le mieux, expliqua le maire qui voulait ne pas effrayer la population de cette ville.

\- Je vous écoute, annonça le Dragoon sur un ton posé, les oreilles bien dressées pour ne pas perdre une miette des conseils du maire.

\- Bien, vous ne devez en aucun cas montrer le moindre signe d'agressivité, quelle que soit la question posée, vous devez faire preuve d'un calme exemplaire et répondre aux questions avec un sourire bienveillant, après il ne faudra pas trop ébruiter votre relation amicale avec le commissaire, sinon les gens le verraient d'un mauvais œil, conseilla Evans tout en fixant le Dragoon à travers ses fines lunettes.

\- Bien je ne dirai que le minimum à propos de ma rencontre avec le chef Bogo, acquiesça le Dragoon.

-Si vous suivez à la lettre ces deux conseils, l'interview devrait se dérouler sans accroc, conclut le maire avant de pousser un léger soupir d'apaisement.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur le Maire, je serai irréprochable, confirma Graydz en prenant une allure fière.

\- Pour la dernière partie de notre entrevue, je dois demander à Monsieur Wilde et Mademoiselle Hopps de bien vouloir quitter la pièce, le sujet que nous allons traiter est assez délicat, expliqua le Maire avant de demander à sa secrétaire de les ramener dans la salle d'attente.

\- Nous comprenons, tu viens Nick, ordonna-t-elle en tirant le renard par le bras, alors que lui voulait absolument rester pour entendre des informations intéressantes. Après que la lourde porte capitonnée se referma, les deux lieutenants furent amenés par la secrétaire vers des sièges en face de son bureau.

Judy et Nick patientaient assis, juste à côté du bureau insonorisé du Maire dans lequel une affaire confidentielle était traitée. Devant eux la secrétaire pianotait activement sur son clavier, sans se soucier des deux visiteurs qui conversaient à propos du sujet tenu secret pour eux.

\- Tu crois qu'il nous a mis dehors pour quelle raison Carotte ?, questionna Nick à sa fidèle partenaire de travail, avec un air décontracté, tout en jouant avec son téléphone.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que l'affaire traitée ne doit pas sortir de ces murs, à mon avis elle pourrait même altérer le prestige du Maire si elle venait à être divulguée au public, expliqua Judy, les mains posées entre ses jambes, avec le pied tapotant nerveusement le sol, elle était stressée par la situation, tout le contraire de Nick qui poussa un long bâillement d'ennui.

\- En tout cas cela doit être vraiment important pour Graydz, tu penses qu'il a magouillé quoi avec le maire ? interrogea Nick après avoir terminé de bâiller.

\- Nick, je ne pense pas que Graydz tremperait dans des affaires illégales, il est trop droit pour de tels actes, répondit la lapine d'un air furieux.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, la grande porte du bureau s'ouvrit avec Graydz et Bogo qui sortirent du bureau avec un air ravi tous les deux. Ils serrèrent la main avec enthousiasme du Maire qui les avait accompagnés jusqu'à la porte.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Asher, tout sera réglé d'ici quelques mois, vous aurez le temps de faire votre formation à l'académie avant de pouvoir en profiter, s'exprima le maire dont le visage reflétait celui d'un animal ayant conclu une bonne affaire.

\- Bien Monsieur le Maire, je viendrai régler cette affaire avec vous dès ma formation accomplie, Graydz remercia le maire avant de lui lâcher la main.

Judy se leva de son confortable siège pour se diriger vers les deux animaux qui avaient réussi à obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient, elle avait la tête remplie de questions à propos de la dernière partie de la réunion.

\- Alors Graydz, tu as traité de quelle affaire avec le maire ? demanda-t-elle avec impatience au Dragoon qui se mit à se gratter le museau, l'air gêné par cette question.

\- Je suis désolé Judy, je ne peux vraiment rien te dire pour le moment, c'est classé confidentiel et j'ai promis à Bogo et au maire que je ne dirai pas un mot là-dessus, avant qu'elle soit à son terme, s'excusa le Dragoon en regardant Judy avec ses yeux bleu profond.

\- Je comprends Graydz, mais j'aurais bien aimé être dans la confidence, soupira Judy avec un air abattu, tout en étant déçue que son ami ne lui avoue son petit secret.

\- Judy, ne sois pas déçue, tu verras la surprise que je vous réserve lorsque mon entraînement à l'académie de Zootopie sera accompli, tu ne vas pas en croire tes yeux, conforta le Dragoon tout en tapotant avec sa grande main, la frêle épaule de sa future partenaire de travail.

\- La conférence avec les journalistes va commencer dans quelques minutes, nous devrions nous rendre dans le hall sans tarder, commenta le maire avec le ton sérieux qui ne le quitte presque jamais, il avait le regard fixé sur sa montre à gousset qui était reliée par une chainette à la poche de sa veste.

\- Lieutenants Hopps, Wilde et Asher, suivez-moi, nous reprenons les ascenseurs comme pour la montée, ne vous trompez pas d'étage, conseilla Bogo avant d'inviter sa petite troupe à le suivre jusqu'au palier.

Après être redescendu au niveau du hall d'entrée de l'hôtel de ville, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit directement sur l'immense pièce qui sert d'accueil, elle était éclairée par la lumière naturelle du soleil qui traversait le plafond en verre. Ils débouchèrent devant une foule de journalistes qui se mirent à mitrailler de flash le groupe, dès qu'ils aperçurent le Dragoon en leur compagnie, heureusement, quelques policiers les empêchèrent d'encercler l'objet de leur scoop. Les quatre protagonistes allèrent s'assoir devant la table, qui était installée sur une estrade légèrement surélevée, Graydz eut un peu de mal pour se mettre à l'aise sur la chaise, ses ailes pendaient mollement derrière lui.

Une fois bien installés, le maire arriva sur le devant de la scène, il se mit debout derrière un pupitre comportant un micro pour que tous les journalistes puissent l'entendre clairement.

\- Bonjour chers citoyens de Zootopie, j'ai organisé cette conférence qui est retransmise en direct dans toute notre belle cité, pour vous faire part d'une nouvelle importante, nous avons découvert une nouvelle espèce animale dont les caractéristiques physiques sont uniques, et le représentant de cette espèce va devenir sous peu et officiellement un habitant de notre chère ville, déclara Evans à toute son assemblée avant de montrer le Dragoon qui commençait un peu à stresser car il devenait le centre d'attention de toute une ville, lui qui était habitué à se cacher dans les ombres.

Le maire reprit son souffle avant de continuer son discours :

\- Chers citoyens, je vous présente le premier Dragoon qui intégrera notre ville dans peu de temps, Graydz Asher, une race ancienne qui compte peu de représentant au moment où je vous parle maintenant je vous laisse poser vos questions à notre nouvel habitant, ainsi qu'aux policiers qui ont participé à sa découverte, le maire conclut avant qu'un tonnerre de flash ne se déchaîna.

Le premier journaliste qui leva la main fut un raton-laveur qui posa sans tarder sa question dès que le maire lui donna la parole :

\- Monsieur Asher, vous faites partie de la race des Dragoon dont l'existence n'a jamais été prouvée pendant des décennies, nous voudrions savoir de quelle contrée vous venez ?

\- Je suis née dans des terres arides situées bien au Nord de cette ville, j'ai vécu dans une cité de pierre noire nichée sur une chaîne de montagnes vertigineuses, dont l'accès n'est accessible que par les airs, répondit le Dragoon calmement tout en essayant de cacher le stress qui grandissait en lui.

\- Etes-vous vraiment capable de voler ?, questionna un autre journaliste en profitant de cette occasion pour prendre la parole.

\- Oui bien sûr, je peux voler facilement dans les airs, sinon cette paire d'ailes imposantes ne serait pas là, rétorqua le Dragoon avant de déployer un peu ses ailes pour montrer leur étendue.

Après que Graydz eut répondu, le maire donna la parole à un autre interviewer un imposant éléphant situé dans le fond de la salle qui ne tarda pas à poser sa question d'une voix forte :

\- Monsieur Asher, il y a six mois, un accident est arrivé dans la jungle de Zootopie, un monstre grisâtre avait terrorisé des citoyens qui faisaient la fête, êtes-vous lié à cet événement ?

\- Oui, je suis lié à cette affaire, j'étais bien le monstre grisâtre décrit par les témoins, je m'excuse pour la peur que j'ai engendrée avec ma spectaculaire apparition, je ne voulais pas volontairement effrayer les animaux, je suis malencontreusement tombé sur la plateforme où se déroulaient les festivités, se justifia le Dragoon tout en baissant la tête en signe d'excuse.

\- Nous voudrions savoir quelles sont vos habitudes alimentaires, car au vu de votre dentition acérée, votre espèce ne doit pas manger que des légumes, questionna un autre journaliste curieux.

\- Mon espèce est omnivore, je mange de tout, des légumes des fruits, du poisson, du..., énonça le Dragoon avant que le même curieux lui coupe sa réponse :

\- Des animaux aussi, votre espèce doit aussi avoir un penchant pour la viande.

\- Bien sûr que non, peut-être il y a des milliers d'années, c'était le cas, mais maintenant, nous ne sommes plus des carnivores assoiffés de sang, répliqua le Dragoon qui sentait la chaleur des flammes lui picoter la gorge sous l'effet de la colère.

\- Pourtant, d'après les rumeurs et votre physionomie, vous pourriez être considéré comme le premier super-prédateur de notre ville, la plupart des citoyens auront peur de vous, enchaîna le journaliste qui voulait trouver une faille à exploiter.

\- Est-ce que vous considérez tous les prédateurs de cette cité comme des mangeurs de proies non ils ont su s'adapter pour vivre en communion avec tous les autres animaux, si ce n'était pas le cas, Zootopie n'aurait pas pu naître, expliqua Graydz avec fermeté, il essayait de cacher ses émotions bien enfouies en lui pour éviter de créer un scandale.

Les journalistes commencèrent à s'intéresser aux autres protagonistes de cette affaire.

\- Lieutenant Hopps, avez-vous peur du Dragoon assis juste à côté de vous, il pourrait facilement vous faire du mal avec ses crocs et ses griffes, interrogea un des membres de la foule, un cochon bien dodu qui tenait un bloc-notes pour écrire son article.

\- Bien sûr que non, je ne ressens aucune peur en présence de mon ami, il est gentil et intègre, il m'a sauvé la vie à maintes reprises, rétorqua Judy qui s'énervait un peu, les oreilles bien tendues, elle était vexée que les journalistes considèrent Graydz juste comme un monstre dévoreur d'animaux.

Cette réponse étrange n'échappa pas aux oreilles des journalistes qui voulaient creuser plus en profondeur ce sujet :

\- Vous dites que le Dragoon vous a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, de quoi parlez-vous exactement ?

Judy venait de tomber dans le piège tendu par les journalistes, elle ne pouvait pas leur donner une réponse honnête, cela risquerait de mettre son ami dans un beau pétrin suite à l'opération chirurgicale illégale qu'il a dû effectuer pour lui sauver in extremis la vie.

Avant que Bogo ne réponde pour sortir la lapine de ce piège, le maire lui fit signe de ne pas parler, puis il se tourna vers la foule pour donner des explications sur la situation qui devenait assez complexe :

\- Je vais répondre à la place du commissaire Bogo, Monsieur Asher ici présent a rendu des services inestimables à notre ville, il a découvert l'antidote au poison issu du « hurleur nocturne », qui a permis de soigner tous les animaux redevenus sauvages, il est aussi responsable de l'intervention chirurgicale qui a sauvé la vie du lieutenant Hopps, même si cette opération sortait du cadre légal, sans ses actes elle serait déjà six pieds sous terre.

Les journalistes étaient médusés par cette grande nouvelle que leur apprenait le maire qui garda un sérieux irréprochable pendant son discours, malgré la dangerosité des informations qu'il venait de divulguer à toute la ville. Les questions se mirent à pleuvoir à propos de la guérison miraculeuse de Judy ainsi que sur les méthodes employées pour découvrir l'antidote. Les quatre participants de cette conférence essayèrent de répondre au mieux à toutes ces questions en omettant certains détails trop indiscrets. La conférence fut conclue par le maire qui reprit la parole une dernière fois :

\- Chers citoyens, sachez que pour les services rendus à Zootopie et avec le consentement du commissaire Bogo, Graydz Asher deviendra après une formation à l'Académie de police, le lieutenant Asher au sein du département de police de notre ville, il sera en trio avec les lieutenants Hopps et Wilde ici présents, la conférence est maintenant terminée, veuillez quitter la salle.

Les policiers barrèrent le passage aux journalistes qui étaient encore avides de questions, pendant que Bogo emmena ses trois lieutenants vers la cage d'escalier de secours menant au parking souterrain. A leur arrivée devant le fourgon, le chef inspecta une nouvelle fois les alentours à la recherche du moindre curieux qui aurait essayé de les suivre malgré les cordons de sécurité installés par les policiers, mais le parking était désert.

\- Bien, la voie est libre, nous pouvons remonter dans le véhicule comme pour l'aller, ordonna Bogo avant d'ouvrir l'arrière du fourgon pour faire monter le Dragoon.

Lorsque les occupants du véhicule de police furent bien installés, il démarra dans un vrombissement, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du parking souterrain dont le rideau de fer finissait de se lever. Le fourgon sortit dans la rue et fila par une voie aménagée par des policiers qui bloquaient la circulation pour éviter que le véhicule soit cerné par les journalistes.

\- Ils sont efficaces ces policiers, ils sont de votre équipe chef ? demanda Graydz tout en examinant à travers la petite fenêtre de la porte le dispositif de sécurité mis en place rapidement.

\- Oui, ils sont bien entraînés et formés par mes soins, c'est pour cela que vous allez faire cette formation à l'Académie, ou je devrais plutôt dire cette double-formation, s'exclama Bogo d'un ton calme, tout en regardant la route.

\- Une double-formation ? interrogea Judy qui regardait avec curiosité son supérieur, dans l'attente d'une réponse satisfaisante.

\- Nous nous sommes mis d'accord avec le lieutenant Asher pour qu'il suive une formation de secourisme en complément de son entraînement de police, il va pouvoir aider les agents ou les civils à terre, en attendant l'arrivée de l'ambulance, répondit Bogo d'un air satisfait à la pensée d'avoir enfin un agent sur le terrain qui pourrait éviter d'appeler l'hôpital trop souvent.

\- Il n'aura pas besoin d'anesthésiant pour soigner les blessés, ils vont s'évanouir en le voyant arriver vers eux, ricana doucement Nick dans son coin avant que Judy lui donne un bon coup de coude qui le stoppa net.

\- Nous allons rendre une visite à tout le commissariat, j'ai organisé un briefing exceptionnel qui va commencer dans une dizaine de minutes, énonça Bogo avant de tourner au coin de la rue.

Le Commissariat apparaissait au bout de l'avenue, le véhicule alla se garer juste devant son entrée. Bogo arrêta le moteur avant d'aller ouvrir les portes au Dragoon qui sortit du véhicule en poussant un léger bâillement de fatigue et toute l'équipe se mit en marche en direction des portes du bâtiment.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Intégration musclée

Chapitre 11 : Intégration musclée

Clawhauser était à l'accueil en train de manger comme d'habitude des dizaines de donuts, mais il avait laissé sa jovialité au placard ce matin pour adopter un air plus stressé, il venait de voir via les télévisions qui bordent les murs de la salle d'attente, la conférence qui présentait une nouvelle espèce au sein de la ville. Il vit cette étrange créature à l'anatomie particulière, en compagnie du chef Bogo ainsi que de Judy et Nick, mais ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état fut l'annonce de l'intégration du Dragoon au sein de la police de Zootopie, cette nouvelle lui fit un peu peur, il allait travailler tous les jours avec cet immense animal aux allures sorties d'un conte pour effrayer les enfants. Soudainement il entendit la porte du commissariat s'ouvrir et des voix familières se firent entendre, il leva la tête pour accueillir ses collègues, il aperçut le chef Bogo en premier, il ouvrait la marche, il fut suivi par ses trois lieutenants, Judy, Nick ainsi que Graydz qui admirait l'architecture ouverte de ces lieux.

Le guépard fut effrayé à la vue du Dragoon en chair et en os qui lui était perdu dans ses songes, il ne faisait pas attention à Clawhauser qui tentait de se cacher derrière son comptoir.

\- Bonjour Clawhauser, est-ce que toute mon équipe est présente en salle de réunion comme je te l'avais demandé ?, questionna Bogo sur un ton dur, tout en toisant avec fermeté le guépard apeuré qui tentait de se cacher un peu pour éviter de croiser le regard de la nouvelle recrue.

\- O...Oui, Oui chef, comme vous me l'avez demandé, il ne manque plus que vous, répondit Clawhauser en essayant d'articuler ses paroles sous la peur, la tête dure du chef l'obligea à se remettre en position normale.

\- Bien, laisse-moi te présenter Graydz Asher, qui deviendra un lieutenant au sein de ma brigade dès qu'il aura passé sa formation à l'Académie, qu'il va réussir avec brio, j'en suis sûr, s'exprima jovialement Bogo tout en laissant la place à Graydz qui s'avança doucement vers le guépard peureux, la main tendue en signe de salutation.

\- Bonjour Clawhauser, je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance, tu peux m'appeler Graydz ou me donner un surnom comme le fait si bien notre cher ami Nick, prononça le Dragoon avec un sourire jovial dénué de toute agressivité.

Clawhauser reprit son souffle après avoir compris que le Dragoon posté juste devant lui ne lui voulait aucun mal, au contraire son aisance et ses bonnes manières ne correspondaient pas à son physique bestial.

\- Heureux de faire votre connaissance, futur lieutenant Asher, s'exprima Clawhauser distinctement avec le sourire et sa gentillesse habituelle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon cher ami, je vais te trouver bientôt un surnom qui t'ira comme un gant, rigola Nick tout en tapotant le dos du Dragoon.

\- J'espère qu'il sera beaucoup mieux que le premier, lui répondit gentiment le Dragoon avec le sourire.

\- Seul l'avenir nous le dira, conclut Judy qui commençait à se lasser de ce genre de conversation à propos du surnom de Graydz.

\- Lieutenant Asher, il est temps de rencontrer le reste de l'équipe, suivez-moi, ordonna le chef Bogo à son nouveau subalterne.

Ils montèrent tous ensemble les marches qui débouchaient un étage plus haut, sur un grand couloir lumineux qui était bardé de portes de chaque côté, chacune donnait soit sur un bureau personnel, soit sur un dépôt de matériels. La porte située tout au fond, permettait d'accéder à la salle de réunion de la brigade qui en ce moment était emplie de monde qui engendrait un brouhaha résonnant dans tout le couloir.

\- Ils sont en forme on dirait, commenta Nick tout en sifflotant, il se préparait à assister à un joli spectacle.

\- Ils doivent encore faire des bras de fer, ou se battre, ajouta Judy en imaginant la situation causée par l'apparition de Graydz parmi eux.

\- Allez, je vais devoir encore les calmer, comme à chaque fois, soupira Bogo qui en avait un peu marre de cette routine journalière.

Bogo ouvrit la porte d'où émanait le bruit, dès que les officiers aperçurent l'immense stature du Dragoon, le silence prit soudainement place dans cette salle animée. Graydz suivit au pas son ami Bogo à travers la pièce, des tables étaient alignées comme dans une salle de classe, les policiers assis le toisaient avec stupeur ou mépris.

\- Ce n'est pas encore gagné, pensa le Dragoon tout en poussant un léger soupir de consternation.

Judy et Nick se dirigèrent vers une des tables face au tableau noir, ils s'installèrent sur la même immense chaise tout en restant debout pour se mettre à niveau. Bogo se plaça devant le tableau, en face de son équipe qui resta silencieuse, Graydz resta debout derrière lui le dos plaqué au tableau, les ailes bien repliées sur elles-mêmes. Le chef s'éclaircit la gorge avant de lancer un speech bien différent de d'habitude :

\- Bien, je vois que notre invité va m'épargner de crier pour vous faire taire, donc nous allons accueillir une nouvelle recrue parmi nous, d'habitude je ne présente pas les nouveaux, mais pour lui je ferai une exception car c'est un cas spécial, il deviendra sans doute un élément clé au sein de notre brigade, je vous présente le futur lieutenant Asher qui prendra ses fonctions au sein de l'équipe dans quelques mois, après sa formation à l'académie de police de Zootopie, je ne vous le présente pas plus en détail, je pense que vous avez tous vu la conférence de presse de ce matin.

Le lieutenant Lesnov, une femelle tigre blanche leva la main pour poser une question à son supérieur :

\- Chef, je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous lui avez accordé ce poste, sans qu'il ait reçu la moindre instruction.

\- Lieutenant Lesnov, je peux confirmer d'après mon expérience, que le lieutenant Asher a largement les capacités physiques et mentales pour intégrer le poste de lieutenant n'est pas lieutenant Asher ? répondit Bogo avec fermeté, avant de se tourner vers le Dragoon.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas lieutenant Lesnov, je serai à la hauteur des attentes de cette unité, et mes connaissances en médecine deviendra un certain atout pour ce département, déclara Graydz avec un ton fort imprégné de sa fierté ainsi que de sa bienveillance, tout en essayant de garder une posture fière bien qu'il était intrigué de voir la tigresse détourner soudainement son regard à cause d'une étrange gêne.

Soudain un immense rhinocéros assis au fond de la salle se mit à donner un coup de poing sur sa table avant de se lever légèrement furieux par l'arrivée facile de Graydz au sein de l'équipe.

\- Chef ! Je ne pense pas qu'un vulgaire médecin sans aucune expérience au combat peut aussi aisément entrer dans notre brigade avec juste une formation, alors que nous tous nous avons dû trimer des années à l'académie, cria le rhinocéros tout en pointant le Dragoon qui ne bougea pas d'un cil, malgré cette attaque verbale.

\- Lieutenant Rhodez, premièrement n'interrompez pas vos collègues, deuxièmement sachez que la formation qu'il va suivre est surtout là pour rendre son intégration officielle au sein de notre département de police, et pour lui inculquer le travail d'équipe, mais en ce moment il est largement qualifié pour ce poste, je me suis bien fait comprendre lieutenant Rhodez ?, interrogea Bogo avec fermeté, son énervement faisait ressortir les veines sur son visage.

\- Quoi, je ne laisserai jamais un bleu comme lui travailler ici, ragea Rhodez.

\- Vous ne devriez pas dire cela lieutenant Rhodez, il risque de vous le faire regretter amèrement, expliqua plus doucement et distinctement Bogo, il savait que cette situation risquait d'arriver.

\- Pourquoi, il va encore se cacher dans vos jupons chef, répondit Rhodez en narguant son supérieur même s'il savait que ses paroles lui vaudraient une punition sévère de Bogo.

\- Pourquoi j'ai pensé immédiatement que son intégration se passerait sans problème, mais bon, il n'y a qu'une solution pour qu'il accepte sa présence, soupira Bogo, la main sur le visage, avec un air dépité par cette scène.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, il eut une bonne idée :

\- Lieutenant Asher, est-ce qu'une mise à l'épreuve vous conviendrait ?, demanda-t-il à son ami, même s'il connaissait d'avance la réponse, car il avait appris le tempérament des Dragoon pour les défis.

\- Pourquoi pas chef, je suis prêt, répondit Graydz les coudes croisés toujours plaqué contre le tableau.

\- D'accord, lieutenant Rhodez, puisque vous pensez que le lieutenant Asher n'a pas les compétences requises pour ce poste, pourquoi ne pas l'affronter dans un match amical ?, questionna le chef à son lieutenant insurgé.

\- Pas de problème chef, je ne vais faire qu'une bouchée de ce lézard, se pavana Rhodez, avec un sourire narquois.

\- Bien, je vais expliquer le but de ce match, ce sera policier contre malfaiteur, une arrestation sans blessure dans les règles, le lieutenant Asher sera le policier dont le but est de passer les menottes au malfaiteur, les mains dans le dos, Lieutenant Rhodez, vous jouerez le rôle du méchant, compris ?, expliqua Bogo avec son ton autoritaire habituel tout en esquissant un léger rictus d'amusement en sachant pertinemment l'issue de ce duel.

Graydz se mit à réfléchir au match, ce n'était pas intéressant pour un Dragoon, pas assez de difficulté. Il eut une idée pour rendre ce combat bien plus intéressant et jouissif pour lui :

\- Chef, je pars avec un avantage trop important, je voudrais m'imposer des handicaps.

\- Qu'est que tu dis le bleu ?, tu te penses invincible ?, tu verras comme je vais te briser en mille morceaux, maugréa Rhodez à son adversaire qui resta impassible aux provocations du rhinocéros.

\- Lieutenant Asher, quelles sont les handicaps que vous voulez vous imposer ?, demanda Bogo légèrement surpris par l'attitude bien cavalière de son ami.

\- Ne pas avoir le droit d'utiliser mon souffle, avoir les yeux bandés, ne porter aucune protection et je laisse le droit à mon adversaire d'utiliser une arme contondante, cela devrait rendre le match plus intéressant, conta le Dragoon, le sourire s'affichant petit à petit sur son museau, montrant ses dents acérées, il était impatient de participer à ce combat.

\- Accordé lieutenant Asher, lieutenant Rhodez allez-vous préparer, je veux voir tout le monde dans la salle d'entraînement, maintenant rompez, ordonna le chef Bogo avant que tout le monde quitte la salle à vive allure, sauf Judy qui s'approcha du Dragoon avec un air apeuré.

\- Graydz, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te donnes ces handicaps, je connais Rhodez, il va te faire souffrir pour montrer l'exemple, s'inquiéta Judy, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre les choix de son ami qui se mettait dans un beau pétrin, juste pour s'intégrer à l'équipe.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chère Judy, j'ai un joli tour à te montrer, regarde bien tu ne vas pas être déçue du spectacle, Graydz conforta son amie qui s'inquiétait pour lui. Il tapota la tête de Judy pour la rassurer avant de partir avec Bogo qui lui donna un short d'entraînement avant de le conduire en direction des vestiaires où il pourra tranquillement se changer. Avant de le faire entrer, Bogo lui souffla :

\- D'après les handicaps que tu as choisis, je pense que tu vas utiliser cette technique pendant le match.

\- Admire le combat mon ami, tu vas voir une belle prouesse des Dragoon, s'exprima-t-il tout en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami avec un grand sourire, avant d'entrer dans le vestiaire.

Après quelques minutes de préparation, les deux adversaires se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle un peu sombre, vers les murs étaient entassés divers équipements de gymnastique ou de musculation, tout pour permettre de bien entretenir le corps des policiers entre deux missions. Au milieu de la pièce, était installé un ring circulaire composé de tatamis, et délimité par un cercle blanc. Les spectateurs enthousiastes formèrent un parterre compact autour du ring, tandis que les deux participants arrivèrent sur la zone de combat. Graydz se plaça sur un des bords de la délimitation, il s'était débarrassé de ses vêtements pour les troquer contre un simple short gris et sans la moindre protection particulière. Il exposait fièrement son torse écailleux marqué par divers stigmates à son adversaire tout en sentant l'excitation monter en lui, une sensation qu'il n'avait pas connue depuis bien longtemps. Il tenait dans sa main un bandeau sombre, ainsi que la paire de menottes qui lui permettraient de gagner ce combat. Rhodez qui attendait depuis un moment sur l'autre bord ne portait pas non plus de protection, il avait juste une veste d'entraînement, en complément de la lourde barre de fer qu'il portait à une main. Graydz se prépara mentalement pour le combat, il prit le bandeau qu'il attacha derrière sa tête ce qui occulta toute vision de l'environnement, ce qui contrairement à ce que pensait la majorité des spectateurs, n'était pas un handicap pour lui.

Une fois tous les combattants prêts, le chef cria un bon coup pour donner le départ des festivités, au son de ce signal, les spectateurs commencèrent à s'exciter, ils scandèrent le nom de leur favori, la plupart étaient du côté de Rhodez, sauf Judy et Nick qui supportaient Graydz, le chef resta silencieux car il se devait de rester impartial dans ce combat. Le Dragoon resta debout sans faire de geste ni émettre le moindre son, il était plongé dans une intense concentration. Son adversaire s'approchait un peu de lui, en tapotant sa main avec la barre de fer, tout en réfléchissant à la méthode qu'il allait employer pour mettre à terre le Dragoon. Graydz se mit en mouvement d'un coup, il prit une grande inspiration avant de déployer des ailes qui se mirent à produire une rafale de vent en direction de Rhodez, qui fut un peu surpris sur le coup, mais cela n'eut pas plus d'effet sur lui.

\- Alors le lézard, tu veux me faire peur avec tes ailes ?, nargua Rhodez très confiant en sa victoire écrasante, avant de s'approcher doucement de Graydz.

\- Non, j'avais juste besoin d'obtenir une certaine information, répondit calmement le Dragoon tout en ramenant ses ailes vers lui, ainsi qu'en esquissant un étonnant sourire de satisfaction.

Graydz changea d'attitude, ses ailes se replièrent autour de son corps, sa gueule s'ouvrit légèrement pour montrer la rougeur des flammes qui bouillonnaient dans sa gorge. Le Dragoon garda cette position tandis que son adversaire sans peur continuait d'avancer sans bruit vers lui. Une fois assez proche de son adversaire, Rhodez prit doucement la barre de fer à deux mains qu'il leva au-dessus de sa tête avant de l'abattre sur son adversaire resté complément immobile. Judy faillit crier en voyant la situation tourner en défaveur de son ami, mais elle fut interloquée car le Dragoon esquiva au tout dernier moment avec un pas en arrière le coup qui termina sa course sur le tatami.

Le rhinocéros comme la foule fut pris de stupeur par le geste de Graydz, mais son adversaire qui pensait qu'il avait eu un simple coup de chance, retenta une attaque horizontale en visant ses jambes, le Dragoon sauta pour éviter l'assaut avant de faire quelques pas en arrière. Rhodez entra dans une rage, il enchaîna les attaques avec son arme, mais toutes fendirent l'air inutilement, les mouvements précis de Graydz lui permirent de toutes les éviter, ce qui augmenta l'énervement du rhinocéros qui redoubla d'efforts pour réussir à toucher son adversaire tandis que ce dernier sifflotait tranquillement un étrange air. Judy qui assistait à ce spectacle avec de grands yeux, se demandait comment son ami était capable d'esquiver les coups rapides et silencieux effectués par Rhodez avec une telle aisance sans avoir recours à sa vue masquée par le bandeau.

En examinant plus en détail le comportement du Dragoon elle remarqua un détail particulier au niveau des ailes de Graydz qui continuaient à entourer son corps malgré les mouvements, ses ailes vibraient légèrement ou se mouvaient avec des spasmes rythmés par les assauts du rhinocéros furieux. Le chef Bogo qui regardait avec plaisir les prouesses magnifiques de son futur subalterne, vit que Judy avait un regard étrange pendant qu'elle fixait Graydz avec insistance.

\- Lieutenant Hopps, je suis sûr que vous vous demandez comment le lieutenant Asher est capable d'esquiver aussi facilement les coups ? demanda Bogo à Judy tout en continuant de regarder le magnifique combat.

\- Oui Chef, vous savez comment il arrive à faire cela ? l'interrogea-t-elle avec curiosité après avoir tourné la tête vers son supérieur.

\- Il me l'avait expliqué il y a quelques temps, mais je ne l'avais encore jamais vu à l'œuvre, lieutenant Hopps, savez-vous comment les Dragoon peuvent aussi facilement se mouvoir dans le ciel tout en restant furtif malgré leur corpulence ? l'interrogea-t-il tout en gardant son air dur.

\- Non il ne m'a jamais expliqué, répondit Judy avec une légère déception que son ami ne lui ait pas fait part de sa technique plus tôt.

\- Ils peuvent voler car ils ont développé au fil des générations, une sensibilité accrue au niveau des ailes qui leur permet de sentir le moindre changement de pression dans l'air environnante, grâce à cela ils peuvent suivre les courants aériens tumultueux, lui expliqua Bogo après avoir tourné la tête vers sa subalterne.

\- Donc il utilise la sensibilité de ses ailes dans ce match ? demanda-t-elle, même si elle connaissait la réponse, elle était curieuse de connaître les explications de Bogo.

\- Oui, la rafale de vent qu'il a produite au début du match lui a permis de connaître la position initiale de son adversaire, après il a fait entièrement confiance à ses sens pour déterminer les mouvements de son opposant, cet atout lui permet de se battre même dans le noir le plus total, conclut-il avant de se remettre à admirer le combat.

Judy comprenait maintenant la raison cachée derrière les handicaps choisis par Graydz, elle se faisait du souci pour rien car depuis le début du combat le Dragoon avait un avantage écrasant. Le match continua, Graydz ne faiblissait pas, il évitait les coups avec la même aisance qu'au début, alors que les attaques de Rhodez devenaient plus lentes et moins contrôlées, le souffle du rhinocéros était haletant alors qu'une sueur abondante recouvrait son front. Au bout d'un moment, le comportement de Graydz changea radicalement, il arrêta la barre de fer en mouvement à l'aide de ses deux mains, puis avec un mouvement sec, désarma son adversaire qui, fut surpris, paniqua légèrement. Le Dragoon profita de cette ouverture dans sa défense pour lui asséner une balayette dans la jambe, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre avant que Graydz l'empoigna par l'épaule et le fit basculer vers l'avant pour le faire chuter. Pendant que Rhodez tombait impuissant sur le sol, le Dragoon se faufila rapidement dans son dos et en un instant, il plaça les menottes aux poignets du rhinocéros au moment où sa tête toucha le sol.

Le silence prit part dans l'assemblée, alors qu'au milieu du ring, Graydz se releva fièrement avec à ses pieds le rhinocéros légèrement sonné par la chute. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements envahit la salle dès que le chef annonça le vainqueur du match, ils étaient à la fois surpris de voir leur champion mis à terre par un bleu, mais voir ce même bleu réalisé des mouvements d'une précision remarquable malgré ses handicaps les avait tous bluffés. Nick avait soigneusement pris une vidéo du combat qu'il s'empressa de mettre en ligne sur son profil FurBook.

En bon joueur, Graydz alla défaire les menottes, puis aida ensuite son adversaire à se relever en lui tendant la main. Rhodez, calmé par cette défaite ne refusa pas la main tendue. Le rhinocéros se comporta en bon perdant, il toisa Graydz avec son air dur habituel, avant d'éclater de rire :

-Ha ha, je me suis trompé sur ton compte Graydz, le chef avait vraiment raison à propos de tes capacités, je le reconnais, s'exprima Rhodez tout en serrant vigoureusement la main du Dragoon.

\- J'espère que ta chute ne t'a pas fait trop mal ?, s'inquiéta Graydz, son côté médecin ressurgissait à la vue du bleu causé par son coup de pieds un poil trop fort.

\- Oh ce n'est rien, j'en ai connu de bien pire dans mon boulot, tu verras avec le temps le nombre de blessures que l'on se fait dans la police, lieutenant Asher, j'ai vraiment hâte de travailler avec vous.

\- Moi aussi j'ai hâte, en plus il faudra que vous repreniez votre revanche, ricana Graydz légèrement avec un air décontracté.

\- Comment je peux me faire pardonner mon comportement ?, questionna Rhodez à son futur collègue tout en lui tapotant l'épaule.

\- Offrez moi un café, je n'ai pas encore de monnaie de votre cité sur moi.

\- Accordé, on se retrouve à la cafétéria avec des vêtements plus seyants, souffla Rhodez avant de partir en direction du vestiaire.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Rude camaraderie

Chapitre 12 : Rude camaraderie

Après que le combat se termina par la victoire écrasante de Graydz, les spectateurs se ruèrent en direction de la cafétéria, ils saluèrent bien sûr Graydz, il ne resta plus que Judy et Nick dans la salle avec Graydz.

\- Félicitations Graydz, tu as fait un magnifique combat, s'exclama Judy toute excitée par les prouesses du Dragoon.

\- Oh ce n'était pas grand-chose, j'ai reçu un entraînement intensif au combat du temps où j'étais un jeune Dragoon au sein de ma cité natale, Graydz tenta d'expliquer les causes de sa victoire, mais il eut de la chance que sa technique marche encore car il ne l'avait pas exécutée depuis bien des années.

\- Tu de débrouilles bien partenaire, j'ai pris une vidéo de ton combat, je te la montrerai plus tard, dit Nick tout en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche après avoir téléchargé la vidéo sur son profil.

\- Bon je vais aller me changer, argua Graydz avant de repenser à la scène de l'habillage de ce matin, il s'adressa à Nick pour lui demander un coup de main :

\- Nick, tu pourrais m'aider ?

\- Bien sûr Graydz, tu as besoin de moi pourquoi ? l'interrogea-t-il avec un petit air surpris, c'était la première fois que Graydz lui demandait un service à lui.

\- J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour m'habiller, répondit le Dragoon en rougissant à cause de la situation gênante.

\- Faire quoi ? S'exclama le renard avec stupeur.

\- Juste pour m'aider à enfiler mes ailes dans la veste, j'ai eu besoin de l'aide de Bogo ce matin pour le faire, lui expliqua-t-il avec une légère honte de ne pas être capable de s'habiller seul.

\- Ok j'arrive, on se voit après Carotte, je vais aider notre ami à s'habiller correctement, dit-il à sa partenaire avant de refermer la porte du vestiaire derrière lui.

Judy attendait juste à côté de la porte, ses oreilles développées lui permirent d'entendre les deux compères discuter pendant que l'un aidait au mieux l'autre à enfiler sa veste. Après quelques minutes assez tranquilles, une série de cris de douleur émanèrent de Graydz, ses gémissements avaient troublé Judy dans sa réflexion, elle se mit à écouter à travers la porte.

\- Ah les Dragoon, vous êtes vraiment sensibles, ricana Nick tout en essayant de plier doucement l'aile du Dragoon qui n'arrivait pas à entrer par l'ouverture de la veste.

\- Nous pouvons bien avoir quelques défauts, s'expliqua Graydz qui tentait de supporter la vive douleur provenant de son dos.

\- J'y suis presque, prend une grande inspiration, un, deux, trois…

Graydz poussa un tel cri de douleur qui résonna dans toute la salle d'entraînement, que Judy crut que ce son perçant lui avait vrillé un tympan.

Judy se remettait de ce traumatisme sonore quand la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit, Nick sortit le premier en sifflotant, avec un petit sourire malicieux, il était suivi de Graydz complètement habillé et qui avait la larme à l'œil tout en examinant ses pauvres ailes douloureuses.

\- Je suis sûre que tu l'as fait exprès d'y aller fort, gronda Judy à son partenaire en le toisant avec un regard énervé les oreilles tendues sur la tête.

\- J'ai juste aidé un ami, des fois il faut utiliser la bonne vieille méthode pour résoudre des problèmes, se justifia Nick qui garda malgré tout son sourire.

\- Bon les autres doivent nous attendre à la cafétéria, proféra Judy avant de mener la marche, suivie au pas par ses deux amis.

Après avoir remonté les quelques marches les séparant du rez-de-chaussée, les trois lieutenants arrivèrent devant la cafétéria du commissariat dans laquelle tout le monde s'était réuni pour profiter de leur pause. Dès que Graydz fut entré, il fut accueilli par un tonnerre d'applaudissements, et par Rhodez qui vint à sa rencontre en lui serrant la main, avant de l'accompagner jusqu'au distributeur de café situé au fond de la salle. Le Dragoon prit un bon café chaud offert par son adversaire, avant de discuter avec ses futurs collègues qui étaient avides de questions à propos de lui ainsi que de la technique qu'il avait utilisée durant le match, le mépris et la peur qui les habitaient avant le combat étaient partis pour laisser place à un bon moment de camaraderie. Graydz rigolait de bon cœur avec ses collègues qui étaient maintenant ravis de l'avoir parmi eux, même Rhodez qui est d'une nature irascible, participait à la discussion tout en simulant le combat pour rire. Le stress que le Dragoon avait accumulé durant la réunion avait disparu, il se sentait enfin à sa place parmi des personnes qui ne le jugeaient pas sur des critères extérieurs, il ne pouvait pas être plus ravi de cette situation.

A l'écart du groupe de joyeux compagnons, Nick et Judy étaient assis à une table, ils regardaient leur futur partenaire donner des tapes amicales à ses futurs collègues, ou discuter de sujets divers ponctués de rire. Pendant que Judy observait avec un certain amusement le Dragoon faire connaissances avec ses nouveaux collègues de travail, Nick se mit à réfléchir, cela faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas passé du bon temps avec sa jolie partenaire, il voulait passer une bonne soirée avec elle en tête à tête.

\- Carotte, on se regarde un petit film ce soir chez moi, que tous les deux, j'ai trouvé un bon film qui je suis sûr te plaira grandement, confia-t-il à sa partenaire avec un grand sourire charmeur.

\- Tu as raison cela fait un bon moment que l'on n'a pas passé un agréable moment ensemble, rien que tous les deux, c'est d'accord, vers vingt-deux heures chez toi ? répondit Judy, ses yeux violets étaient perdus dans ceux de son partenaire qui sentait une légère épine dans son plan.

\- Et Graydz, tu vas le laisser seul ?, s'inquiéta légèrement Nick, il avait peur de la réaction du chef Bogo s'il apprenait cette désertion de poste.

\- Je sais que le chef nous a ordonné de le guider dans la ville pour son intégration, mais regarde, il n'a pas besoin de nous pour le moment, il est en bonne compagnie, donc je pense que nous pouvons prendre du temps pour nous deux, suggéra-t-elle d'un air décidé, elle voulait absolument passer du temps avec Nick, mais la pensée de laisser seul le Dragoon la rongeait un peu intérieurement.

\- D'accord Carotte, rendez-vous chez moi, n'oublie pas d'apporter une bonne tarte aux myrtilles.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je sais comment satisfaire ton appétit de carnivore, rigola Judy avant de finir elle aussi son café d'un air ravi, elle était impatiente de passer du temps avec Nick.

Graydz s'approcha de la table où Judy et Nick s'échangeaient des regards pleins de bienveillance :

\- Venez-vous joindre à nous, Rhodez veut prendre sa revanche dans un bras de fer, les autres ont déjà lancé leurs paris, leur demanda le Dragoon avec un air jovial, le sourire bordant son museau écailleux.

\- Désolé Graydz, mais je tombe de fatigue, je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi me reposer, confia la lapine avec un petit pincement au cœur en sachant qu'elle était en train de lui mentir un peu.

\- Moi aussi je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai quitté mon canapé depuis trop longtemps, je pense qu'il va m'en vouloir, ricana Nick avant de se lever de son siège.

\- D'accord, on se retrouvera demain alors, je pense que je vais visiter le commissariat plus en profondeur, Bogo m'a dit qu'il me montrerait la salle de tir, souffla Graydz avec une déception se lisant sur son visage un peu abattu, il voulait passer cette soirée avec ses deux chers amis à flâner dans cette immense ville. Judy et Nick quittèrent la salle après avoir salué leur ami qui resta debout immobile, plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Tant pis, je les verrai plus tard, j'aurais bien aimé sortir un peu ce soir pour visiter cette cité, pensa Graydz tout en restant au milieu de la cafétéria.

Sa réflexion fut interrompue par la voix rauque de Rhodez :

\- Alors Graydz tu viens te mesurer à moi, tu as peur que cette fois-ci je gagne, nargua Rhodez en ricanant.

\- Tu vas voir Rhodez, je vais te montrer que ces muscles ne sont pas là juste pour frimer, lui rétorqua le Dragoon avant de se diriger d'un air déterminé vers le groupe.

Graydz et Rhodez s'assirent autour d'une table, face à face, le coude de leur bras droit bien posé sur la table, leurs mains croisées au centre. Les regards des opposants se croisèrent, leur détermination se lisait dans leurs yeux féroces, les spectateurs s'amassèrent autour d'eux, chacun supportant son champion, ils étaient rangés en deux camps quasiment égaux. Le bras de fer commença au signal lancé par un des officiers jouant le rôle de l'arbitre. Au début le bras de chaque participant ne bougea quasiment pas, ils réfléchirent à la méthode pour gagner ce combat rapidement. Au fil des secondes, chaque adversaire mettait de plus en plus de forces dans ce combat, la tension dans les muscles se faisait ressentir. Le rhinocéros commençait à être à bout et à fatiguer, la sueur perlait sur la peau grise de son front, alors que Graydz resta calme, aucun signe de fatigue se lisait à travers lui. Rhodez se mit à redoubler d'effort en réponse à la provocation lancée par le Dragoon, mais malgré la force monstrueuse exercée par le bras de son adversaire, Le Bras de Graydz ne faiblissait pas du tout il resta immobile dans sa position. D'un seul coup l'humeur de Graydz se changea radicalement, ses pupilles devinrent plus étroites, sa gueule légèrement entrouverte laisse échapper des lueurs rougeoyantes, son excitation était montée en flèche. Il mit une force herculéenne dans son bras qui plaqua en un instant celui de son adversaire contre la table.

Les spectateurs se remirent à applaudir la victoire écrasante du Dragoon, et à se répartir les gains engendrés par le pari.

\- Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que j'aurai ma revanche sur toi, ricana joyeusement Rhodez en se relevant de sa chaise, le bras légèrement endolori par le choc.

\- Que veux-tu mon cher Rhodez, je suis trop fort pour vous, insinuait le Dragoon avec une grande fierté, après s'être mis debout.

Graydz serra la main de son adversaire en rigolant à son tour avant de retourner à la machine à café pour terminer celui qu'il avait posé dessus.

Rhodez décida après avoir discrètement discuté avec les collègues de fêter l'intégration de la nouvelle recrue dans la plus pure tradition de l'équipe.

\- Les gars, montrons à notre nouveau collègue comment nous sympathisons avec les nouvelles recrues chez nous, tous sur lui ! Rhodez ordonna dans un cri avant de se jeter sur le Dragoon surpris avec tous les autres officiers.

Graydz n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une bonne dizaine de policiers se jetèrent sur lui, il tomba à la renversa à cause de l'effet de surprise et du poids, mais il réussit à se remettre rapidement debout en s'appuyant sur le sol à l'aide de ses deux ailes. La cafétéria devint la scène d'une mêlée générale dans laquelle le Dragoon tentait d'esquiver les coups venant de toutes parts, mais il n'hésita pas à répondre aux coups bien placés de Rhodez qui les prit sans broncher, il avait même le sourire pour montrer son amusement.

\- Alors Graydz on n'y va pas trop dur ?, questionna Rhodez après avoir paré avec son bras un des poings du Dragoon.

\- Oh pour moi c'est comme des douces chatouilles faites par des petits moutons mon cher, rétorqua Graydz à ses opposants, qui mirent plus d'entrain à la tâche.

Pendant ce temps, Bogo qui était dans son bureau afin de recevoir un appel important porteur de bonnes nouvelles, se dirigeait en sifflotant vers la cafétéria pour annoncer à Graydz le sujet de son appel téléphonique. Il s'approcha de la porte, mais avant de tourner la poignée, ses oreilles furent attirées par les bruits provenant de derrière la porte, il entendit des cris, des provocations, des coups, en bref tous les signes d'une bonne bagarre.

\- Ah, mon équipe doit être en train de souhaiter la bienvenue à la future recrue, d'après ce que j'entends, ils n'y vont pas de patte morte avec lui, il faut que je voie cela, pensa Bogo avec le sourire, avant d'ouvrir en grand la porte. Le chef assista au spectacle habituel qu'il voyait pour les anniversaires ou les nouvelles admissions. Graydz était au milieu de la cohue, entouré par tous les autres lieutenants, il échangeait des coups avec Rhodez, pendant que les autres essayaient désespérément d'entraver les mouvements du Dragoon qui bougeait sans retenue. Bogo s'avança dans la pièce pour arriver devant son équipe en action, il admira la bonne humeur et la fougue d'un bon combat entre collègues.

Après quelques minutes d'attente les bras croisés que cette bagarre s'arrête, il exprima sur un ton gentil à l'opposé de son habitude :

\- Bon les enfants, il est l'heure d'arrêter de jouer, je dois parler au lieutenant Graydz.

Ses paroles n'eurent aucun effet, ils étaient trop concentrés sur le combat, le buffle s'éclaircit la gorge, et prit une bonne inspiration avant de crier à plein poumons :

\- Vous avez bientôt fini ce cirque !

Au son autoritaire de la voix de leur supérieur énervé, ils s'immobilisèrent tous dans le feu de l'action, le Dragoon était debout le poing encastré dans la face du rhinocéros qui lui, allait donner un coup dans le torse de Graydz, un loup en uniforme était suspendu au bras du Dragoon pour tenter de le ralentir.

\- Bien, je vois que vous avez accueilli notre futur lieutenant dans la tradition de l'unité, mais je dois parler en privé avec le lieutenant Asher, la pause est terminée pour les autres, veuillez regagner vos postes respectifs, exigea le chef Bogo qui avait repris son air sérieux avant de faire signe à Graydz de le suivre hors de la cafétéria.

Les autres officiers quittèrent à leur tour la cafétéria, déçus de devoir arrêter ce bon moment de détente. Graydz suivit Bogo dans les couloirs des étages supérieurs jusqu'à son bureau qu'il ferma à clé derrière lui.

\- Alors mon cher Graydz comment s'est passée ton intégration au sein de l'équipe ? demanda gentiment Bogo qui avait quitté son air dur pour parler tranquillement avec son ami.

\- Très bien, c'était un peu musclé, je pense que je vais avoir quelques bleus, rigola le Dragoon qui ressentait quelques douleurs dans les bras.

\- Je t'ai fait venir pour prendre les mensurations pour ton uniforme de police, tu peux enlever tes vêtements ? expliqua Bogo tout en prenant un ruban gradué dans sa main, il mit un bloc dans sa poche de veste pour noter les mesures.

\- D'accord, mais tu sais qu'il faudra m'aider pour remettre cette maudite veste, pesta un peu Graydz en se souvenant des douleurs dans ses ailes que cela engendrait.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je prendrai des précautions pour que tu puisses mettre ton uniforme tout seul comme un grand, rigola Bogo tout en s'approchant de Graydz pour l'aider à retirer sa veste.

Une fois le Dragoon débarrassé de ses vêtements, Bogo prit les mensurations de tout le corps du Dragoon, y compris ses ailes. Son uniforme allait être une commande spéciale, du fait de sa morphologie atypique, donc il devait prendre des mesures précises, l'uniforme devait protéger efficacement les organes vitaux du Dragoon, tout en lui laissant une grande mobilité dans ses mouvements.

Après une demi-heure, Bogo avait récupéré toutes les mensurations nécessaires. Pendant que le Dragoon commençait à se rhabiller, le buffle reportait les cotes sur un plan déplié sur son bureau. Après avoir aidé Graydz pour enfiler la veste, ce qui entraîna encore une série de cris qui résonnèrent dans le commissariat, Bogo présenta le croquis de l'uniforme.

\- C'est du bon travail, tu t'es appliqué sur ce dessin, constata avec surprise Graydz tout en examinant le plan, les deux mains sur la table.

\- Oui, cet uniforme devrait convenir parfaitement à ton physique, maintenant que j'ai les mensurations, je peux envoyer la commande, cela devrait prendre un mois avant de le recevoir, as-tu des suggestions à apporter ? interrogea Bogo à son ami qui examinait le dessin en détail.

\- Tu devrais ajouter des fermetures pour les ailes dans le dos de la veste en suppléments des orifices, cela permettrait de pouvoir facilement l'enfiler sans douleur, conseilla Graydz qui voulait éviter à tout prix de ressentir à nouveau cette atroce douleur.

\- Bien je note cela, souffla le buffle avant d'ajouter rapidement les fermetures sur le plan.

\- par contre c'est quoi cette paire de sangle dans le dos de l'uniforme ?, questionna Graydz même s'il pensait savoir la raison de cet ajout.

\- J'ai pris la liberté d'ajouter cela pour te permettre d'emmener quelqu'un avec toi dans les airs en toute sécurité, cela pourrait être utile dans certaines situations, se justifia Bogo avec un léger sourire un peu gêné.

\- D'accord, normalement cela devrait être bon, mais je n'ai encore jamais essayé d'emmener une charge importante sur mon dos en plein vol, expliqua le Dragoon pour ne pas donner des idées trop risquées au chef.

\- Par contre tu as déjà essayé avec une personne attachée à ton ventre, n'est-ce pas mon cher Graydz ?, affirma Bogo tout en affichant un grand sourire révélateur.

\- Elle te l'a dit ?, bredouilla Graydz d'un air légèrement déconfit.

\- Oh je pense que toute l'équipe doit être au courant, le lieutenant Judy a bien du mal à retenir sa langue, ricana Bogo tout en donnant une bonne tape dans le dos du Dragoon qui était gêné par la situation.

Les deux amis continuèrent de discuter encore un peu, puis le commissaire annonça une grande nouvelle à Graydz qui allait bouleverser son quotidien dans les jours à venir.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Cœur blessé

Chapitre 13 : Cœur blessé

Le lendemain matin, Judy se prélassait dans son confortable lit retrouvé, elle ronflait paisiblement quand le réveil lui annonça avec une sonnerie tonitruante, le début d'une nouvelle journée de travail. La lapine se leva avec un peu de difficulté, la tête encore un peu endormie, avant de regarder à travers la vitre le doux soleil illuminer la ville encore paisible. Après s'être extirpée de son lit, elle s'étira doucement les muscles fatigués par la folle journée d'hier, elle repensa à la réunion avec le maire, à la conférence de presse ainsi qu'au beau combat mené par Graydz. Mais ce qui l'avait vraiment marquée fut la soirée passée avec son ami Nick, seulement eux deux assis sur un divan tout en regardant un film sur écran plasma, dans l'appartement de Nick. Elle avait encore en tête le souvenir du renard assoupi paisiblement, la tête reposant sur les cuisses de la lapine, elle avait profité de cet instant pour caresser la douce fourrure rousse du renard qui ronflait doucement, avec un sourire paisible. Elle avait quitté Nick tard dans la soirée, pour rentrer chez elle, elle n'oublia pas de lui faire la bise sur la joue qui vira au rouge, qu'il essayait désespérément de cacher avant de refermer la porte. Elle était rentrée tranquillement chez elle à pieds, en chantonnant sa chanson préférée, le visage rêveur encore sous le charme de son cher partenaire.

Après s'être remémoré cette magnifique soirée, elle prit une vraie douche chaude qui la réveilla pour de bon, avant d'enfiler son uniforme de travail. Pendant qu'elle déjeunait dans sa cuisine, elle vit à la télévision des photos et des vidéos de l'interview d'hier, toutes les chaînes passaient en boucle la nouvelle à propos de la découverte d'une nouvelle espèce animale au sein de Zootopie. Elle se mit à rougir en voyant le passage de la conférence pendant lequel elle défendait avec vigueur son ami Graydz à propos de la peur engendrée par son physique surnaturel.

\- Je me demande, si je vais le voir au commissariat aujourd'hui ?, il a dit qu'il passerait un peu de temps là-bas, mais je pense qu'il va travailler dans son repaire, s'interrogea la lapine qui espérait le revoir pour discuter, elle se sentait un peu coupable de l'avoir abandonné hier.

La vaisselle terminée elle prit son portable sur la table, elle ne l'avait pas consulté depuis la veille, elle vit qu'elle avait reçu plusieurs appels provenant de Clawhauser. Elle décida d'aller lui demander directement ce qu'il voulait, elle prit son équipement avant de sortir de son appartement.

En franchissant la porte d'entrée du commissariat, elle aperçut Clawhauser qui est d'habitude jovial et énergétique, complètement affalé sur son bureau, ses mains tenaient difficilement sa lourde tête qui menaçait de s'écraser sur le comptoir.

\- Bonjour Clawhauser, alors tu as passé une mauvaise nuit ?, demanda la lapine tout en s'approchant du comptoir de l'accueil où siégeait le guépard.

Le guépard releva doucement la tête au son de la voix de Judy qui poussa un léger cri en voyant son visage, il avait les yeux à mi-clos, et des petits cernes noirs sous les yeux. Il poussa un long bâillement de fatigue avant de tourner son visage en direction de Judy.

\- Bonjour Judy, désolé pour mon état, je suis très fatigué à cause de la soirée mémorable d'hier, c'était vraiment quelque chose de sensationnel, articula le guépard avant de promener sa tête autour du comptoir pour voir s'il restait une boîte de beignets non vide.

\- Je vois ça, tu as fait quoi hier pour te mettre dans un tel état ?, s'informa la lapine surprise par l'état pitoyable de son ami, depuis qu'elle était dans ce commissariat, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

\- Après le travail, toute l'équipe a accompagné Graydz à la découverte de la ville, nous avons atterri dans un bar pour discuter un peu autour de quelques chopes de bières, la soirée a duré tard dans la nuit, tu verrais comme les Dragoon supportent l'alcool c'est incroyable, il était encore debout alors que les autres se reposaient sur les chaises ou dormaient sur les canapés, il a même battu Rhodez, conta Clawhauser avant d'avaler un aspirine pour faire passer la migraine qui lui martelait le cerveau.

\- Graydz est allé dans un bar ?, cela me surprend, s'exclama Judy avec stupeur, elle n'aurait jamais pensé le voir aller déjà dans un lieu public.

\- C'était vraiment inoubliable, dommage que vous ne soyez pas venus, il manquait juste vous deux, j'ai essayé de vous appeler mais aucune réponse, enchérit le guépard le regard somnolent.

\- Désolée, je regardais un film en compagnie de Nick chez lui, s'expliqua Judy brièvement, elle ne voulait pas trop détailler le bon moment qu'elle avait passé avec son partenaire.

\- Alors il t'a enfin fait des avances ?, demanda le guépard en essayant de sourire.

\- Pas vraiment, de toute façon je pense que c'est mieux que nous restions juste des amis, tu sais que les relations inter-espèces sont très mal vues en ce moment, concéda Judy en baissant son visage vers le sol, ses oreilles pendaient mollement derrière sa tête.

\- Oh tu sais, tu aurais vu Graydz hier, tu ne penserais pas cela du tout, rétorqua le guépard.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?, s'enquérait Judy, ses oreilles se redressèrent sur sa tête pour écouter attentivement la suite.

\- Un petit incident avec des civils qui étaient sous l'effet de l'alcool, résuma Clawhauser, il ne voulait pas trop s'attarder sur ce moment de la soirée.

\- Allez… raconte, réclama la lapine avec ses grands yeux violets.

Clawhauser n'arriva pas à résister à la mignonne trogne de Judy, il céda :

\- Bien, nous étions tous assis à une table où Rhodez était en train de faire un bras de fer avec le chef Bogo, Graydz et Lesnov étaient assis à une table un peu à l'écart du groupe, ils discutaient tranquillement tout en sirotant des cocktails, tu les aurais vus, on aurait dit deux amoureux, ils rigolaient un peu quand une bande d'animaux vint s'incruster dans leur tendre conversation, ils se moquèrent d'abord du lieutenant Lesnov car de leur point de vue, elle sympathisait trop avec un représentant d'une espèce trop différente à la sienne, raconta Clawhauser, qui essayait tant bien que mal à trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

\- Et alors que s'est-il passé ensuite ?, quémanda Judy avec curiosité.

\- Au bout d'un moment de moqueries, elle commença à les menacer de vive voix quand l'un d'eux lui mit une gifle monumentale qui la fit tomber à terre, Graydz vit la scène avec stupeur et se leva d'un bond de sa chaise, et partit en direction des intrus avec un visage, ma parole !, je ne voudrais jamais qu'il vienne vers moi avec une telle expression, s'exprima Clawhauser tout en frissonnant au souvenir du visage de Graydz.

\- Quelle expression ?, je ne l'ai jamais vu faire quelque chose qui aurait pu m'effrayer, s'exprima Judy après avoir fouillé profondément dans sa mémoire.

\- Le chef m'avait dit que d'après son ami, les Dragoon sont d'un naturel paisible et bon vivant, mais quand ils s'énervent alors là tu crois voir l'enfer se déchaîner sur toi, décrivait le guépard, la vision de cette soirée lui fit oublier pendant un moment sa terrible migraine.

\- Il s'est énervé ?, conclut Judy avec étonnement, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que le paisible Graydz pouvait s'emporter comme ça.

\- Oui, sa tête reflétait cette expression, je crois même avoir vu des flammes sortirent de son museau, bref il s'approcha des animaux qui se moquaient de son amie, et sur un ton fort, leur ordonna de présenter des excuses tout de suite, les intrus prirent peur en le voyant, un d'eux prit une chaise qu'il écrasa avec force sur la tête de Graydz qui ne broncha pas, il restait debout immobile, les bras croisés il protégeait Lesnov contre ses agresseurs, conta Clawhauser qui versa une petite larme en repensant à cette horrible scène.

\- Il n'a pas tenté de réagir ?, s'inquiéta Judy, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là, elle aurait sans doute pu réussir à les raisonner à temps.

\- Non, il garda sa position sans fléchir, tout en supportant les coups qu'il se prenait, pendant que Lesnov qui s'était relevée entre temps, le regardait avec un visage inquiet, raconta le guépard avec un nœud à l'estomac en se rappelant de la fin de la scène.

\- Et alors la suite, ordonna Judy dont les nerfs étaient à bout, elle voulait absolument connaître ce qui était arrivé à son ami.

\- Après un moment de supplice, le reste de l'équipe fut interpellé par les bruits de coups ainsi que par les cris de Lesnov, ils se levèrent tous pour aller aider leurs camarades, leur présence en nombre et surtout celle du chef Bogo firent fuir les agresseurs du bar, une fois le calme revenu, la tigresse se jeta dans les bras de Graydz en pleurant pour ses habits déchirés, il essaya de la réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait en lui parlant sur un ton apaisant, malgré les gouttes de sang qui dégoulinaient d'une blessure ouverte à la tête, Graydz s'est ensuite affalé par terre sans doute sonné par l'alcool et la perte de sang.

\- Non c'est affreux !, qu'avez-vous fait après ?, supplia-t-elle en étant plongée dans un profond état d'angoisse en imaginant la situation, les images du Dragoon à terre recouvert de son sang, lui donnaient envie de pleurer.

\- Nous l'avons ramené jusqu'au commissariat pour le soigner à l'infirmerie, nous avons dû lui bander une grande partie du crâne, après nous l'avons laissé sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, Lesnov s'était portée volontaire pour rester à son chevet, le temps qu'il se repose un peu, nous, nous sommes rentrés chez nous, j'ai eu un peu de mal à retrouver mon appartement à cause de l'ivresse, conclut Clawhauser avant de reprendre son souffle, ce récit l'avait encore plus fatigué.

\- Quelle histoire, je ne pensais pas que ce genre de situation arriverait en mon absence, culpabilisa la lapine qui se sentait coupable de ce qui était arrivé à son ami.

Judy allait continuer de demander des nouvelles de son ami souffrant quand une sonnerie de rappel sonna dans sa poche, cela indiquait que le briefing du matin allait commencer sous peu, elle salua Clawhauser qui s'affala sur son fauteuil, avant de filer à vive allure jusqu'à la salle de réunion en essuyant les larmes qui mouillaient sa douce fourrure.

Elle entra dans la salle qui était plus calme que d'habitude, la plupart des officiers dormaient sur leur table ou était assis dans un état de semi-conscience, Nick l'attendait patiemment sur sa chaise, il était le seul animal, avec elle, qui était dans un état non comateux.

\- Alors Carotte tu arrives encore en retard, cela devient une habitude, s'exprima Nick après avoir tourné la tête au son des pas de la lapine.

\- Le chef n'est pas encore là donc je ne suis pas en retard, répliqua Judy qui tenta de cacher sa tristesse derrière un sourire forcé.

\- Tu as entendu la nouvelle à propos de la soirée ? lui demanda Nick avec un regard maussade.

\- Oui Clawhauser m'a parlé de la bonne soirée qu'ils ont passé avec Graydz, jusqu'à l'agression, Judy s'exprima avec mélancolie, elle ne put retenir un petit gémissement quand il en vint à l'accident, cela était un peu difficile pour elle.

Le chef Bogo entra dans la salle en marchant un peu difficilement, sa tête maintenue par une de ses mains, il se concentrait pour ne pas trop dévier de sa route, il posa maladroitement les papiers sur la table, une bonne partie de la pile s'éparpillait devant lui qui poussa un grognement en voyant son état déplorable.

\- Quelle migraine !, je vois que vous avez tous bien profité de cette soirée en l'honneur du départ du lieutenant Asher, ne vous inquiétez pas pour son état suite à l'accident, le lieutenant Lesnov qui a veillé sur lui m'a assuré qu'il avait retrouvé ses forces pour partir tranquillement, mais maintenant il est temps de se remettre au travail, vu l'état général de l'équipe et la baisse du taux de criminalité, j'envoie tous les lieutenants s'occuper de la paperasse administrative, sauf les lieutenants Wilde et Hopps qui vu leur vigueur par rapport aux autres, vont patrouiller dans la ville, maintenant rompez, ordonna le chef après avoir pris le temps de bien articulé ses paroles, il avait une gueule de bois exemplaire.

Tous les policiers sortirent lentement de la salle en geignant un peu, quelques-uns tombaient lamentablement au sol, avant de se relever difficilement en maugréant des paroles incompréhensibles.

\- Tu viens Carotte, allons profiter de ce magnifique soleil, suggéra Nick avant de se lever de son siège.

\- Vas-y Nick, je te rejoins dans quelques minutes, je dois parler avec le chef, exprima Judy dont le visage inquiet, n'interpella pas Nick, il savait déjà où était passé Graydz, il ne voulait pas le dire directement à Judy pour éviter les ennuis.

\- Ok Carotte mais ne tarde pas trop, je t'attends devant l'entrée du commissariat, l'avertit Nick avant de filer par la porte en se faufilant entre les lieutenants déboussolés.

Judy s'approcha du chef, elle ne savait plus quoi penser de l'accident de son ami et de l'annonce de son départ fait par le chef, elle se demandait où il était passé, elle ne l'avait pas vu ce matin dans le commissariat.

\- Chef, je peux vous poser une question ?, demanda Judy tout en étant stressée par les conflits de son esprit.

\- Allez y lieutenant Hopps, mais vite, je dois aller prendre une aspirine d'urgence ou ma tête va exploser, beugla Bogo tout en tenant sa tête entre ses deux mains.

\- Vous avez dit que le lieutenant Asher était parti, il est allé où ?, demanda Judy car cette question lui trottait dans la tête depuis que le chef avait fait mention du départ du Dragoon.

\- A l'Académie de police, il est parti dans la nuit une fois qu'il était sur pieds après m'avoir apporté ses affaires importantes pour que je les garde dans mon bureau, j'ai eu un appel du sergent instructeur Kodan hier en fin d'après-midi, elle a réussi à lui trouver une place dans la promotion en cours, mais il devait se rendre au plus tôt là-bas pour l'obtenir, expliqua Bogo en essayant de garder une tête assez sérieuse.

\- Il est parti sans nous faire ses adieux ?, questionna Judy qui n'arrivait plus à comprendre le comportement de son ami, elle pensait qu'il aurait essayé par tous les moyens de leur faire savoir.

\- Clawhauser a essayé de vous joindre plusieurs fois pour vous le dire, mais vous ne répondiez pas, le lieutenant Asher était assez déçu que vous ne soyez pas présents pour sa soirée de départ, confia-t-il à la lapine dont la culpabilité s'immisçait en elle.

\- Je sais chef je suis désolée, elle s'excusa, la tête ainsi que les oreilles baissées.

\- Bon il m'a quand même laissé un mot pour vous lieutenant Hopps, s'exprima-t-il difficilement avant de tendre une courte lettre écrite à la main avec une écriture assez particulière.

Judy se mit à lire la lettre de son ami :

 _Bonjour Judy et Nick_

 _Je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir vous faire mes adieux de vive voix, mais j'ai dû partir précipitamment pour faire cet entraînement à l'Académie de police, je ne pense pas que l'on pourra échanger avant la fin de ma formation._

 _Je suis encore désolé d'être parti sans vous avertir, mais la situation n'a pas joué en ma faveur._

 _Ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviendrai d'ici quelques mois, je pense que je vais réussi à battre un nouveau record._

 _Cordialement_

 _Graydz Asher_

 _PS : Judy, pourrais-tu aller réconforter Lesnov, elle est encore un peu fragile suite à l'accident de la soirée, je te remercie d'avance._

Le chef Bogo retourna dans son bureau pour aller se reposer pendant que Judy finissait de lire ce mot laissé par son cher ami, elle ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme, son ami ne montrait aucune rancune contre elle après qu'elle ait déserté son poste, elle se sentait coupable envers le chef et Graydz, elle avait failli dans sa mission de l'aider à s'intégrer et à le protéger.

\- Il m'a sauvée deux fois sans attendre le moindre retour de ma part, et moi je l'ai abandonné au moment où il avait le plus besoin de moi, pensa-t-elle avant de laisser des larmes tomber sur le carrelage de la salle de réunion.

Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée du commissariat, le regard triste, un peu vide, elle était perdue dans ses pensées, Clawhauser qui l'a vue passer devant lui n'osait pas lui parler, il sentait qu'il risquait d'envenimer malencontreusement la situation.

Nick attendait tranquillement sa partenaire au volant d'un véhicule de police, il écoutait la radio en chantonnant, il entendit la porte du commissariat s'ouvrir, il tourna la tête pour regarder son énergique coéquipière se ruer dans la voiture, mais il fut atterré par ce qu'il aperçut à la place. Judy sortit du commissariat en pleurant, son uniforme se mouillait progressivement, elle essayait désespérément de s'arrêter, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, son esprit était marqué par l'image de son ami blessé et déçu qui est parti loin pour une longue période. Nick reprit ses esprits et ouvrit la porte de la voiture avant de se précipiter sur Judy pour la réconforter.

\- Que se passe-t-il Carotte ?, lui demanda-t-il sur un ton paniqué.

\- J'ai failli Nick, il est parti loin, loin de nous, je n'ai pas pu le protéger ni lui faire mes adieux, je suis vraiment une mauvaise lapine, gémissait-elle entre deux sanglots.

\- Calme-toi Carotte, je suis sûr qu'il ne t'en veut pas et qu'il comprend que tu as aussi une vie.

\- Nick, je m'étais promis de l'aider coûte que coûte et je n'ai pas réussi à tenir ma promesse, ajoutait-elle avant de se réfugier dans les bras de son partenaire, les larmes continuaient de déborder de ses grands yeux violets.

\- Carotte, tu n'es pas seul, moi aussi je devais veiller sur lui, nous sommes fautifs, mais nous morfondre sur nos erreurs ne vont pas les réparer, si tu veux te racheter, fait de ton mieux une fois qu'il sera de retour, c'est la seule chose que tu peux faire, dit Nick avant de laisser une larme coulée dans un instant de faiblesse, il ne supportait pas de la voir dans cet état.

\- Je vais essayer, merci Nick de ton soutien, dit-elle après s'être calmée, elle regardait son partenaire droit dans ses yeux verts, avec un sourire d'ange.

\- C'est bien Carotte, pour te détendre pourquoi ne pas participer au pari, toute l'unité participe, conta Nick, il essayait de changer un peu les idées noires de sa partenaire.

\- Quel pari ?, demanda Judy tout en essuyant les dernières larmes de sa figure.

\- Le chef Bogo pour nous détendre a parié sur la durée de la formation de Graydz, il a pronostiqué trois mois, moi j'ai parié quatre mois car je pense que la formation est assez rude même pour un Dragoon, expliqua-t-il tout en portant la lapine dans la voiture qu'il mit sur le siège passager avant de s'installer au volant.

La journée de patrouille fut assez calme, à part quelques infractions de la route, rien d'intéressant se passa. Judy scrutait le paysage à travers la vitre du véhicule en se demandant comment se passait la première journée de formation pour Graydz, s'il arrivait à s'intégrer parmi les recrues, et s'il supportait l'entraînement intensif ainsi que les longs cours expliquant chaque loi ou délit, ces questions trottaient dans sa tête remplie de diverses pensées. La journée de travail défila rapidement pour Judy qui était plongée dans ses songes alors que son partenaire conduisait tranquillement la voiture en sifflotant, il ne prêta pas trop attention à la lapine car il savait que la déranger dans sa réflexion pouvait la rendre assez pénible à supporter.

Dès la nuit tombée Judy rentra à pieds jusqu'à son appartement, la tête toujours torturée par les nombreuses questions qu'elle se posait au sujet de son comportement et du devenir de son ami. Une fois chez elle, elle alla directement se coucher après avoir retiré son uniforme de police qu'elle laissa en plan sur une chaise, elle ne prit pas le temps de dîner, elle n'avait pas l'appétit pour cela. Elle resta une bonne partie de la soirée allongée sur son lit, tout en restant pensive, la tête plongée dans son coussin, les mains étendues de chaque côté du lit. Elle se sentait un peu vide, elle regarda sous ses vêtements le stigmate de son miracle qui commençait un peu à disparaitre, la fourrure commençait à repousser autour de la blessure. Après avoir mouillé son lit de ses larmes pendant quelques minutes, elle s'endormit de fatigue, l'esprit rongé par les remords.

Son sommeil fut troublé par l'ombre d'un cauchemar récurrent qui se répétait inlassablement depuis son accident, à chaque fois il se terminait dans le sang. Elle se réveillait dans le hall du commissariat désert, une obscurité planait dans ces lieux dépourvus de lumière, le silence morbide de cet endroit faisait frissonner Judy.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?, répondez s'il vous plait, cria Judy, mais elle n'eut comme réponse, que l'écho de sa propre voix qui résonnait dans tous le bâtiment.

Après un moment d'errance dans le hall, la seule zone où les ténèbres n'étaient pas complètement maîtrisées, elle entendit une voix provenant de l'autre côté de la porte d'entrée :

\- Judy, tu viens ?, nous allons être en retard pour notre soirée, il t'attend avec impatience.

C'était la voix ne Nick qui l'attendait de pieds ferme, elle distinguait aussi le bruit de sa vieille voiture en marche.

\- J'arrive Nick, répondit la lapine tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, la lumière des phares de la voiture illuminait l'intérieur du commissariat à travers la porte embrumée.

Elle s'empressa de sortir en trombe du bâtiment, mais dès qu'elle franchit l'entrée, elle ne vit qu'une carcasse de voiture, et aucune présence aux alentours. La ville était plongée encore dans ce brouillard maudit, une faible lumière jaunâtre diffuse donnait à la rue des airs fantomatiques et sinistres. Judy examina les lieux à la recherche de son ami qui avait complétement disparu. Après des minutes d'égarement dans les allées vides et silencieuses, elle sentait à nouveau des yeux effrayants l'épier à travers ce brouillard malsain, cette présence la fit frissonner d'une peur instinctive, elle se mit à courir de toutes ses forces pour lui échapper, mais il gardait toujours une certaine proximité.

Après s'être arrêtée dans un parc pour reprendre son souffle, son attention fut intriguée par quelque chose brillant parmi les herbes mortes qui avaient remplacé la belle verdure, elle s'approcha doucement en haletant, pour le ramasser, elle avait dans la main une écaille dure et grisâtre, dont l'éclat de pureté était terni par le sang séché.

\- Cela vient forcément de Graydz, je dois aller l'aider, insinua-t-elle en face de ce brouillard avant de suivre la piste composée d'écailles et de traces de sang frais. Elle accéléra l'allure à la vue des traces de sang qui devenaient de plus en plus abondantes.

\- Je dois le trouver, il est en danger, elle cria désespérément, sa respiration devint saccadée, elle tomba à terre complétement épuisée, elle continua de ramper parmi les herbes mortes, sa volonté de suivre sa promesse poussait son corps dans ses dernières limites.

Elle essaya de se reposer un peu la tête sur la terre aride et craquelée de cette nature morte. Mais un bruit étrange lui parvint, elle vit parmi le brouillard une foule de créatures noires, dont seuls les yeux étaient visibles, ils se dirigèrent tous de vive allure vers la lapine apeurée, qui poussa un cri de peur au vu de cette horde monstrueuse s'apprêtant à se jeter sur elle pour la dévorer. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas assister au spectacle, mais rien ne se passa, elle ne ressentit aucune douleur, ni plus aucun son. Elle ouvrit lentement les paupières pour voir devant elle un Dragoon qui lui tournait le dos, les bras ainsi que les ailes déployées pour la protéger du sort funeste qui l'attendait.

\- Graydz tu es venu me sauver ?, s'exprima Judy avec joie, elle se sentait un peu plus en sécurité pour le moment.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu toi ?, l'interrogea Le Dragoon sur un ton froid, sans tourner la tête vers la lapine.

Judy ressentit à nouveau la culpabilité l'envahir, elle avança un peu vers son sauveur pour le toucher, mais à son contact elle sentit quelque chose de pâteux dégouliner de sa main qu'elle retira aussitôt de la peau écailleuse de son sauveur, du sang chaud recouvrait sa main, pas le sien, mais celui de Graydz. Avant qu'elle ne puisse crier d'effroi, le Dragoon tomba inerte au sol, au milieu d'une grande flaque rougeâtre.

\- Graydz !, Nooonn !, cria Judy avec désespoir, avant de ramper avec difficulté vers le corps sans vie de son regretté sauveur. Au moment où elle toucha la flaque de sang, le corps disparut d'un seul coup dans un nuage de cendres blanchâtres, qui tomba tout autour d'elle.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi, je n'ai pas respecté cette promesse, elle geignait au milieu du parc, avant de fermer les yeux inondés pas ses larmes.

Elle entendit un rugissement qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux, elle était maintenant dans une rue déserte et silencieuse, plongée encore dans ce brouillard vivant. Elle marcha un peu en regardant frénétiquement de tous les côtés, elle sentait que la présence dans cette brume, n'était plus seule, ils étaient tout autour d'elle et épiaient son âme torturée par le chagrin. Une voix étrange se fit entendre devant elle :

\- Viens Judy, tout le monde t'attends, rejoint nous.

La lapine fut troublée par cette voix, même si elle était tentée d'aller à sa rencontre, quelque chose en elle la mettait en garde contre elle. Judy allait renoncer et se mettre à partir le plus loin possible de cette voix, quand elle sentit une douleur la paralyser, ses vêtements se teignaient de rouge. Elle sentit son sang s'écouler par sa blessure au ventre qui s'était rouverte d'un seul coup, elle tomba à terre complétement étalée dans une flaque de son propre sang. Affaiblie, elle releva avec peine la tête dont la douce fourrure grise était gorgée de sang, avant de regarder devant elle pour voir le brouillard lever le rideau sur une scène macabre récurrente. Le charnier était devant elle et emplissait toute la rue, des ombres noires sinistres dansaient parmi les corps sans vie des habitants de la ville. Elle essaya de ne pas faire de bruit pour éviter qu'ils la remarquent, mais elle ne put résister à l'atroce douleur qui parcourait tout son corps, elle émettait un cri qui attira toutes les créatures des alentours vers elle. La lapine tremblait de peur, elle sentit la mort arriver pour elle quand une dizaine d'ombres s'amassèrent autour d'elle, leurs griffes acérées prêtes à lui soutirer sa vie.

Elle crut son dernier instant arrivé quand un grondement bruyant et féroce résonna dans toute la rue, ce bruit arrêta net les créatures dans leur élan meurtrier, elles regardèrent en panique tout autour, à la recherche de la source de ce rugissement, et se mirent à fixer quelque chose qui s'approchait d'eux du bout de la rue derrière Judy. Les ombres frissonnèrent de peur avant de s'enfuir au son de pas lourds qui s'approchaient de la lapine qui utilisa ses dernières forces pour se retourner afin de voir qui avait réussi à mettre en déroute ses agresseurs. Elle vit une gigantesque ombre ailée avec des yeux bleus perçants, venir vers elle, c'était son regretté ami qui était devenu à son tour une ombre malfaisante.

\- Vas-y dévore moi, je te donne cette vie que tu m'as offerte, je ne la mérite pas, je regrette de ne pas être venue, de ne pas avoir été là quand tu avais le plus besoin de moi, je regrette, je regrette ! cria la lapine, avant de crachoter du sang qui se mêla à ses larmes, elle pensait qu'il était revenu pour se venger d'elle.

Elle sentait la fin vraiment arriver, comme à chaque fois dans ce maudit cauchemar, elle se tut avant de baisser la tête prête à recevoir son jugement, mais une voix paisible sortit de l'ombre :

\- Toujours aussi émotive ma chère Judy, je te rappelle que mon rôle est de sauver les vies, et non de les soustraire.

\- Mais je ne t'ai pas aidé lors de l'accident, je n'étais pas là pour toi, tu dois m'en vouloir ?, répondit-elle faiblement, elle commençait à se sentir partir.

\- Arrête de te morfondre, tu sais bien que je ne peux t'en vouloir, on se reverra d'ici quelques mois, d'ici là, s'exprima l'ombre noire avant de poser sa main intangible sur le torse sanguinolent de la lapine.

Au contact de Graydz, elle sentit une sensation d'apaisement l'envahir et atténuer la douleur, elle retrouvait ses forces. L'ombre retira sa main intangible de la lapine avant de faire quelques pas en arrière. Judy ne sentit plus la blessure qui s'était refermée, le sang au sol et sur elle disparut en un instant. Le brouillard malsain se dissipa pour laisser place à un soleil magnifique, le charnier disparut lui aussi, montrant une rue grouillante de vie. Cette faune circulant sur les trottoirs ne prêta pas attention à Judy, ni à l'ombre du Dragoon qui commençait à s'éloigner pas à pas d'elle.

\- Graydz pourquoi restes-tu une ombre ? Pourquoi ce voile d'obscurité ne disparait pas ? demanda Judy inquiète après s'être remise debout.

\- Je suis et je reste une ombre à tes yeux car tu penses que je suis parti à jamais, ce cauchemar était un reflet de ton âme, tu voyais tout comme une ombre, intérieurement tu t'es convaincue que tu avais quitté ce monde pour de bon lors de ton accident, je peux soigner le corps, mais je ne peux rien faire pour les blessures de l'âme, seul son porteur peut les refermer correctement, exprima le Dragoon sur un ton bienveillant avant de disparaître à l'horizon en sifflotant encore cet air étrange.

Judy se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, cette fois-ci elle n'était plus en peur ou horrifiée, elle ressentait enfin de l'apaisement. Elle toucha la cicatrice sur son ventre avant de s'exprimer au milieu de l'obscurité :

\- Je t'attendrai mon cher ami, et tu verras que cette fois-ci, je tiendrai ma promesse, je le jure sur cette seconde chance que tu m'as gracieusement offerte.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Les ailes du changement

Chapitre 14 : Les ailes du changement

Les jours passèrent depuis le départ du Dragoon pour l'Académie de police, dans la grande ville de Zootopie qui avait repris son doux quotidien comme avant son apparition. Les médias qui avaient occupé leur temps d'antenne avec des nouvelles à propos du Dragoon, ne diffusaient plus que quelques échos à propos de lui, car ils avaient dénichés des sujets plus intéressants et d'actualité. La cité était bouleversée à nouveau par l'apparition de cas d'animaux sauvages, qui semaient l'effroi parmi les habitants, mais grâce à l'efficacité du département de police ainsi qu'aux nombreuses doses d'antidotes laissées par le Dragoon avant son départ, ces accidents n'engendrèrent que très peu de dégâts collatéraux.

Judy et Nick travaillaient toujours conjointement afin de maintenir l'ordre dans les rues de la ville, en étant même encore plus complices qu'auparavant. Chaque matin Judy allait au commissariat, pleine de vigueur, elle espérait à chaque fois voir l'immense stature de son ami Graydz franchir les portes, elle avait gravé dans sa mémoire la promesse qu'elle s'était faite après ce cauchemar révélateur, elle espérait la tenir dès le retour du Dragoon parmi eux. Tous les membres de l'équipe attendaient le retour de leur collègue avec impatience car ils avaient tous parié sur la durée de sa formation, les paris étaient affichés sur le tableau de la salle de réunion, un participant avait même parié deux mois.

 _Deux mois plus tard, depuis le départ de Graydz :_

Une nouvelle matinée commençait, mais le magnifique soleil chaud d'été, avait laissé place à un temps nuageux et pluvieux d'automne. La pluie froide mouillait abondamment les rues couvertes de feuilles mortes, les habitants avaient troqué leurs lunettes de soleil et leurs shorts, contre des anoraks et des parapluies. Judy se leva pleine d'énergie au son de son réveil qui indiquait 5h30, elle bâilla un bon coup en s'essuyant les yeux avant de sortir de son lit pour admirer la ville à travers la fenêtre de son appartement qui était parsemée d'une multitude de gouttes d'eau.

\- Encore une belle journée d'automne, ironisa-t-elle en soupirant, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour une douche chaude apaisante.

Après s'être lavé les dents, elle se regarda dans le miroir son torse, la cicatrice avait quasiment disparue, elle était recouverte d'une belle fourrure grise toute neuve. Chaque fois, cela lui faisait tout de suite penser à son ami et surtout à sa promesse. Elle enfila son uniforme de police qu'elle avait lavé la veille, elle était tombée la tête la première dans la boue lors d'une course poursuite pour arrêter des voleurs qui avaient dévalisé la caisse d'une épicerie. Judy ouvrit son réfrigérateur avant de constater avec déception qu'il était complètement vide, à part une bouteille de jus de tomate, il ne restait rien, les affaires d'animaux sauvages lui avaient demandé tant d'heures supplémentaires pour terminer la paperasse administrative, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire des courses après le travail.

\- Bon, ce matin je vais être encore obligée d'aller chercher mon petit déjeuner au café près du commissariat, souffla-t-elle avant de refermer la porte du réfrigérateur, puis de sortir de son appartement le ventre vide, avec un parapluie bleu à la main.

Après avoir acheté quelques croissants et une bonne dose de café, elle arriva au commissariat, avec un sac plastique contenant son précieux petit déjeuner. Elle salua Clawhauser qui regardait pensivement la télévision tout en s'enfournant des beignets à la chaîne.

\- Salut Clawhauser, alors quelles sont les nouvelles ce matin ? demanda-t-elle après s'être approchée du comptoir d'accueil de bonne humeur.

\- Oh, Salut Judy, les médias sont encore en train de parler des cas d'animaux sauvages qui deviennent assez fréquents, et cela terrorise encore les citoyens qui n'arrêtent pas de venir ici complétement apeurés, répondit-il passivement la tête soutenue par une de ses mains.

\- Ouais, cela nous donne un travail monstre, et dire que pour le moment nous n'avons aucun indice à propos de l'identité du coupable, exprima Judy dont le ventre commençait à gargouiller en voyant le guépard se goinfrer devant elle.

\- Nous n'avons pas non plus trouvé sa source d'approvisionnement en « hurleur nocturne », ajouta le guépard sur un ton calme avant de prendre une gorgée de soda sans quitter du regard la télévision.

\- Une chance qu'ils nous restent encore de nombreuses doses d'antidote faites par Graydz avant son départ, déclara la lapine pour se réconforter.

Mais le fait d'avoir mentionné le Dragoon, lui fit regarder en direction de la porte d'entrée immobile, elle soupira les oreilles baissées, elle savait que ce ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui qu'elle le verrait franchir la porte avec son air fier et jovial, et qu'elle se jetterait sur lui pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Après s'être un peu attardée dans ses songes, elle se retourna vers Clawhauser, pour lui énoncer en soupirant :

\- Cela fait déjà deux mois qu'il est parti.

\- Le temps passe vite, nous n'avons toujours pas de nouvelles de sa formation, constata le guépard tout en récurant le fond de la boîte de donuts avec sa patte, tout en arborant un air assez maussade.

\- Ils interdisent toute communication avec l'extérieur à l'Académie, cela avait été dur pour moi de ne pas pouvoir discuter avec ma famille, expliqua Judy en s'appuyant sur son vécu. Cette formation avait été pour elle difficile physiquement et moralement, elle s'inquiéta en se demandant comment le Dragoon s'en sortait.

\- Il nous manque à tous, surtout au lieutenant Lesnov, mentionna le guépard d'un air rêveur en pensant à la romance qui se déroulait au sein de ces murs.

\- Non, elle est vraiment tombée sous le charme du Dragoon ? s'exclama avec stupeur Judy avec ses grands yeux violets, le visage marqué par la stupeur, car cela lui semblait vraiment irréel comme situation.

\- Depuis le départ de Graydz, je la vois souvent passer du temps seule à la cafétéria, à soupirer de la tête en tripotant dans sa main une écaille grise qu'elle avait récupérée lors de l'accident, elle n'arrête pas de demander au chef des nouvelles de Graydz, je pense que lui aussi doit se douter de quelque chose, commenta Clawhauser en faisant un grand sourire en repensant à la tête d'amoureuse transie qu'avait la tigresse.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela arriverait, s'exprima Judy la bouche grande ouverte de stupeur.

\- Ah l'amour et ses mystères, et toi comment cela se passe avec Nick ? demanda le guépard qui voulait entendre une nouvelle histoire d'amour.

\- Oh tu sais, nous nous voyons de temps en temps, mais pour le moment, aucun geste de sa part, je pense qu'il a un peu peur de se jeter dans une vraie relation, expliqua Judy en soupirant.

\- Laisse le temps passer, je suis sûre qu'il te surprendra, conforta le guépard sur un ton doux.

\- Nous verrons bien, soupira Judy avec une légère déception qui se lisait sur son joli visage mouillé par la pluie, elle espérait vraiment pouvoir passer à l'étape suivante avec son cher Nick.

\- Tu devrais aller manger rapidement ton petit déjeuner, le briefing hebdomadaire commence dans dix minutes, suggéra Clawhauser après avoir examiné l'heure affichée sur la télévision.

Judy fila en vitesse jusqu'à la cafétéria quasiment déserte, elle salua quelques collègues avant de s'installer à une table en déballant devant elle le repas qu'elle attendait depuis ce matin. Elle se dépêchait d'avaler son déjeuner avant le début de la réunion, ses joues se gonflèrent à cause de toute la nourriture qu'elle ingurgitait presque sans mâcher, elle buvait en même temps pour faire passer le tout dans son estomac vide. Pendant qu'elle était occupée à manger, elle ne vit pas Nick s'approcher furtivement d'elle, son téléphone portable dans sa main avec l'objectif de l'appareil photo pointé en direction de la lapine affamée.

\- Bonjour Carotte, alors t'imite notre léopard glouton quand il se jette sur les beignets, ricana le renard avant que le flash de son téléphone n'éblouisse Judy et la déconcentre tandis qu'elle mangeait rapidement.

\- Nick, supprime tout de suite cette photo !, cria Judy avec rage avant de se jeter à la face du renard pour tenter désespérément de lui voler son portable, qu'il tenait à bout de bras, hors de portée de la lapine.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Carotte, je ne la montrerai à personne pour le moment, rigola Nick à gorge déployée tandis que Judy l'escaladait pour atteindre le précieux appareil.

Après avoir abandonné son combat, elle sauta à terre avant de mettre en garde le renard, la patte pointée en direction de la tête de Nick, sur ce qui pourrait lui arriver s'il osait mettre cette photo sur son profil FurBook, à ces mots son sourire se décomposa, il savait de quoi la lapine était capable quand elle était en colère. Elle continua de sermonner assidûment le renard en oubliant de terminer son repas, elle fut arrêtée dans son élan par la sonnerie de rappel émanant de son portable resté sur la table parmi les miettes. Elle reprit son souffle pour se calmer, avant de s'adresser à Nick sur un ton plus détendu :

\- Nous continuerons cette discussion plus tard, nous devons filer en salle de réunion, le briefing du matin va commencer sous peu, conseilla Judy, qui décida qu'elle supprimerait cette maudite photo lors de la soirée qu'elle avait prévue avec ce plaisantin de renard.

\- J'arrive Carotte, je te promets que je ne la montrerai à personne, s'exprima Nick avec le sourire, les doigts croisés dans son dos.

Ils arrivèrent en trombe dans la salle réunion qui était déjà pleine d'officiers qui discutaient de leurs dernières missions ou qui se mesuraient dans des bras de fer assez brutaux. Les deux coéquipiers prirent place sur leur chaise habituelle, ils étaient arrivés pile à l'heure car au moment où ils posèrent leurs pattes sur la chaise, le chef ouvrit la porte d'un seul coup. Il portait sous un bras un plan enroulé, et il lisait attentivement un document tout en marchant vers la table où il posa le papier avant de dérouler la carte qu'il accrocha au tableau. Il se tourna vers son équipe après avoir rangé ses lunettes de lecture dans sa poche d'uniforme, il se racla discrètement la gorge avant de parler à toute son équipe avec son air sévère habituel :

\- Bon, commençons cette réunion, je vous rappelle que cela fait deux mois que le lieutenant Asher est parti pour l'Académie afin d'accomplir une formation pour intégrer officiellement nos rangs, il désigna le tableau des paris avant de regarder la tigresse blanche assise au fond de la salle seule,

\- Lieutenant Lesnov ?

\- Oui chef ? répondit-elle, la voix forte du chef l'ayant sortie de ses doux songes.

\- Vous êtes la seule à avoir parié que le lieutenant Asher reviendrait au bout de deux mois, ce qui devrait arriver dans quelques jours, à mon avis vous allez perdre ce pari.

\- Les deux mois ne sont pas encore passés, tout peut encore arriver, rétorqua Lesnov avec conviction, elle savait que son cher Dragoon était du genre à réaliser des miracles.

\- Nous verrons bien cela, mais trêve de bavardage, la situation actuelle commence à devenir critique, la fréquence d'apparitions des animaux sauvages est en constante augmentation, donc j'ai décidé de mettre toute l'unité au complet sur le coup, vous patrouillerez par équipe de deux, avec trois doses d'antidote par duo, soignez les animaux empoisonnés que vous rencontrerez, et cherchez le moindre indice qui pourrait nous renseigner sur l'identité du coupable. Avant de partir je vous demande d'examiner cette carte qui vous renseignera sur la zone de la ville à laquelle vous êtes affectés, maintenant rompez, ordonna Bogo d'un ton ferme avant de replonger dans sa lecture.

Les policiers s'amassèrent devant la carte tout en se bousculant pour réussir à voir au plus près le plan, chacun cherchant son affectation pour la journée. Ils commencèrent à sortir petit à petit de la salle sans oublier de prendre une boîte métallique dans la pile près de l'entrée, elle contenait les doses d'antidotes ainsi qu'une seringue pour effectuer l'injection. Judy sauta sur la tête de Nick qui émit un grognement sous le poids de la lapine qui examinait la carte, elle aperçut la zone à laquelle les deux étaient affectés, elle redescendit de son moelleux et doux perchoir avant de s'adresser à son partenaire qui était un peu grognon :

\- Nick, nous sommes assignés à la zone industrielle au sud de la ville, il faut partir maintenant si nous ne voulons pas être pris dans les bouchons, conseilla Judy pleine d'énergie et de caféine.

La lapine se dirigea à vive allure vers la sortie en récupérant au passage la boîte métallique, Nick la suivit tranquillement, en sifflotant le portable à la main, il hésitait à envoyer la photo de la lapine gloutonne, mais il se retint de le faire pour éviter de s'attirer les foudres de son amie, il voulait être tranquille ce soir.

La tigresse blanche resta parmi les derniers officiers dans la salle, son regard repassa plusieurs fois sur la carte à la recherche de son assignation, mais elle n'était inscrite nulle part. Elle s'inquiéta un peu avant d'aller parler au chef qui était plongé dans son document :

\- Chef, je ne vois pas mon nom sur la carte, demanda-t-elle tout en craignant un peu la raison de cet oubli.

\- Lieutenant Lesnov, vu que votre partenaire actuel a pris son jour de repos, et que je ne peux vous affecter seule dans une patrouille, je voudrais que vous étudiiez les rapports des derniers cas d'animaux sauvages, à la recherche de corrélations qui nous amèneraient à des indices utiles, vous avez compris ? lui ordonna Bogo en la regardant droit dans les yeux, avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

\- Bien chef, je m'y attelle sur le champ, répondit Lesnov avec sérieux, avant de partir de la salle, l'air déçu d'être obligée de rester seule dans les bureaux à étudier des dizaines de rapports assez ennuyeux.

Après quelques minutes de lecture assidue, assis sur sa chaise devant le tableau de la salle de réunion déserte, Bogo décida de retourner dans son bureau pour terminer ce rapport mais avant de quitter la pièce devenue silencieuse, il regarda une dernière fois le tableau des paris en soupirant légèrement. Le buffle affublé d'un air empreint d'une certaine mélancolie, se demandait quand son cher ami reviendra de sa formation, les moments de détente qu'il passait en sa présence, devant un bon repas ou un verre commençaient à lui manquer.

Au milieu de la matinée, Bogo était confortablement assis dans son bureau éclairé seulement par la lumière artificielle du plafonnier, dehors le temps était gris et sombre, aucun rayon de soleil n'arrivait à percer l'épaisse couche de nuages qui arrosait la ville avec abondance. Dans un coin de son bureau était entreposée une pile de cartons contenant les affaires de Graydz, des dizaines de livres de médecines, des habits Dragoon traditionnels, ainsi que son héritage familial que le chef cachait derrière un meuble, en sachant à quel point le Dragoon tenait à ce magnifique sabre, même Bogo n'osait trop le manipuler, Graydz l'avait mis en garde contre cette arme qui pouvait laisser des séquelles irréversibles si elle était maniée sans précautions. A un moment, Bogo distingua des bruits de pas lourds dans le couloir, s'approchant petit à petit de son bureau.

Le visiteur s'arrêta devant la porte avant de toquer trois fois, ce qui déconcentra le chef qui se mit à grogner un peu avant de s'adresser à l'inconnu :

\- Bon, qui peut bien me déranger alors que j'essaie de me concentrer pour travailler sur ce maudit dossier ?, souffla le buffle avec un air bien aigris, avant de se lever de sa chaise.

\- Alors mon cher Bogo, à ce que j'entends, tu as encore passé une nuit difficile, répondit la voix sur un ton calme et bienveillant.

Bogo fut intrigué par son visiteur, car il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui oserait lui parler avec une telle familiarité, et le son un peu rauque de cette voix joviale lui était bien familier. Il alla prestement ouvrir la porte pour accueillir son invité. Il vit juste en face de lui un animal massif habillé d'un ensemble de vêtements militaires, un sac en bandoulière accroché à son épaule. C'était son ami Graydz qui se présentait à lui avec son sourire apaisant, il avait un peu changé en quelques mois, il était bien plus musclé, mais il avait gardé son côté bon vivant et calme.

Le buffle resta silencieux devant lui, encore sous le choc de la surprise :

\- Alors Bogo, tu n'accueilles pas ton ami ?, je viens de voler pendant des heures sans m'arrêter, je suis un peu fatigué !, conta Graydz avant de poser son lourd sac au sol, tout en poussant un râle de fatigue.

\- Ah désolé, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à te voir aussi tôt, tu n'as quand même pas fugué de l'Académie ?, lui demanda Bogo après avoir repris ses esprits.

\- Bien sûr que non, regarde cela !, le Dragoon s'exprima sur un ton clair après avoir retiré de son paquetage, un tube noir fermé qu'il tendit à son ami avec le sourire.

Après avoir ôté le bouchon, le buffle retira du tube un papier qu'il déroula pour l'examiner, c'était le diplôme de l'Académie qui certifiait que Graydz Asher avait terminé sa formation de lieutenant secouriste avec les félicitations du sergent instructeur Kodan.

\- Félicitations mon cher, il faudra fêter cela un peu plus tard avec les collègues, comment as-tu réussi un tel miracle ?, tu viens de pulvériser un record !, lui demanda Bogo avec joie, il savait que son ami était du genre à le surprendre, mais là il avait fait quand même très fort.

\- Oh l'entraînement était assez facile, le plus dur était d'apprendre toutes les lois et les règles de la police, j'ai passé des nuits à réviser des dizaines de livres, conta Graydz un peu embarrassé.

\- Et avec les autres candidats, la cohabitation s'est bien déroulée ?, questionna le chef avant de ranger le diplôme dans son étui.

\- Oh comme d'habitude, au début je leur faisais assez peur, aucun ne voulait m'affronter sur le ring, j'ai dû m'entraîner avec le sergent instructeur Kodan les premières semaines, mais au fil du temps je me suis bien intégré parmi eux, dommage que je sois parti aussi vite, ils étaient vraiment sympas en fin de compte, expliqua Graydz avec un léger regret dans sa voix.

\- Tiens au fait, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, s'exclama Bogo avant d'aller chercher un grand sac noir traînant juste à côtés des affaires du Dragon, qu'il tendit ensuite à Graydz.

Le Dragoon ouvrit le sac sur la table pour découvrir quelque chose qu'il attendait impatiemment de recevoir, son uniforme de terrain qui était adapté à sa morphologie particulière. C'était une magnifique tenue renforcée avec du kevlar, il recouvrait complètement le torse ainsi que les avant-bras et comportait différentes poches pour stocker du matériel. Mais ce qui lui fit le plus plaisir était le travail minutieux effectué sur la partie dorsale de l'uniforme, les orifices pour laisser passer les ailes était assez grands et comportaient chacun une fermeture descendant jusqu'au bas du vêtement. Le milieu du dos était assez particulier, une poche fermée contenait deux solides sangles, pour qu'il puisse emmener avec lui un autre agent dans ses déplacements aériens, il y avait même des encoches au niveau des côtes pour que le passager puisse bloquer ses pieds afin d'assurer une meilleure stabilité. L'uniforme était accompagné de divers accessoires dont une tenue légère composée d'un long pantalon gris et d'un haut à mettre sous l'uniforme. Le sac contenait aussi un casque bleu en fibre de carbone adapté à la morphologie particulière de sa tête avec une visière intégrée, une matraque de police à mettre à la ceinture, ainsi qu'une trousse de soin qu'il portait lui aussi à sa ceinture.

Graydz fut ébloui par cet ensemble de tenue de lieutenant secouriste, mais il trouvait qu'il manquait quelque chose d'assez important.

\- Bogo, je ne vois pas mon pistolet de service ?, questionna le Dragoon après avoir examiné minutieusement tout le sac.

\- Désolé mon ami, mais je n'ai pas réussi à trouver une arme de police adaptée à la morphologie de tes mains, mais j'ai bien mieux que ça, répliqua le buffle avant de récupérer une grande mallette grise métallique renforcée qu'il cachait derrière son bureau.

Dès que Bogo ouvrit en grand la mallette devant Graydz, ce dernier fut aussitôt ébloui et surpris par son contenu :

\- Mais c'est…

\- Oui c'est ton prototype de fusil, je l'ai apporté à notre armurier pour qu'il le modifie afin de le rendre plus performant mais surtout conforme aux normes mises en place dans notre département, les munitions sont identiques à celles que tu avais créées, conta Bogo qui savourait la joie du Dragoon admirant son arme sur tous les angles.

\- Mon cher ami Bogo, je ne sais vraiment pas comment te remercier pour ces magnifiques présents, exprima le Dragoon avec une grande gratitude, tout en prenant en main son fusil amélioré.

\- Oh tu m'as rendu de nombreux services par le passé, et le fait de t'avoir dans mon équipe me suffit amplement, prononça le buffle avec confiance tout en serrant la main de Graydz.

Graydz avait appris à l'Académie comment se comporter avec ses supérieurs, mais il avait encore un peu de mal à l'appliquer en pratique, surtout quand son supérieur direct est un bon ami. Les deux continuèrent pendant un petit moment à discuter à propos de la formation du Dragoon, ils se mirent à rigoler de bon cœur quand Graydz conta le moment où son adversaire d'entraînement s'évanouit en voyant la posture prise par le Dragoon qui voulait lui faire un peu peur.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par le grincement produit par l'ouverture de la porte du bureau, Lesnov surgit du couloir en portant une lourde pile de papier qu'elle posa prestement sur le bureau, sans faire attention aux deux compères qui la regardèrent silencieusement, ils étaient surpris qu'elle soit entrée sans s'annoncer. La tigresse allait parler quand elle aperçut que le chef Bogo n'était pas seul, le lieutenant Asher était juste à côté de lui, cette surprise lui fit faire quelques pas en arrière tandis que son cœur battait la chamade à vive allure, elle sentit la gêne monter en elle quand elle commença à devoir cacher son visage écarlate avec ses pattes.

\- Lieutenant Lesnov, avez-vous terminé ce que je vous avais demandé de faire ?, questionna Bogo sur un ton sec, en présence d'un autre membre de son équipe il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être aussi familier qu'avec son cher ami.

\- O...Oui chef, en recoupant les points d'apparition des cas d'animaux sauvages, j'ai découvert que la plupart se produisaient dans un périmètre autour de la zone industrielle de Zootopie, à mon avis le refuge du coupable doit se situer dans un des nombreux bâtiments abandonnés de ce secteur, concluait la tigresse en essayant d'articuler correctement avant de cacher son visage derrière son bloc-notes.

\- Bon travail, lieutenant Lesnov, je pense que vous avez remarqué que le lieutenant Asher est de retour parmi nous, il a accompli avec brio sa formation à l'Académie de police et va intégrer nos rangs au plus tôt, expliqua le chef dont le sérieux était à la hauteur de son grade.

\- Bonjour lieutenant Lesnov, cela faisait longtemps que nous nous ne sommes pas vu, s'exprima avec jovialité le Dragoon tout en s'approchant de Lesnov qui tremblotait un peu avant de lui tendre la main en signe de salutation.

\- Heureux de vous revoir Gray… euh… lieutenant Asher, j'espère pouvoir travailler avec vous prochainement, balbutia Lesnov tout en serrant un peu la grande main de Graydz, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, ce qui la gêna encore plus et lui fit retirer sa main avant de la plaquer discrètement sur son torse.

Ils continuèrent de discuter, Lesnov n'osait pas trop poser de question à son cher Dragoon, la présence de son supérieur l'indisposait. Ils furent interrompus dans leur conversation par une voix apeurée qui sortit d'un seul coup de la radio que portait le chef à la ceinture :

\- Ici le lieutenant Hopps, j'ai besoin de renfort immédiatement, répondez !

\- Lieutenant Hopps, ici le chef Bogo, quelle est votre situation ?, questionna Bogo à travers la radio après l'avoir détachée de sa ceinture.

\- Je suis prise au piège dans l'ancienne usine SparkTech dans la zone industrielle de Zootopie. Nous avons trouvé avec le lieutenant Wilde l'auteur des cas d'animaux sauvages, mais il s'est enfui avant d'empoisonner le lieutenant Wilde, décrit Judy, tandis que sa fatigue se ressentait dans sa voix haletante.

\- Je vous envoie du renfort immédiatement, tenez bon jusqu'à leur arrivée lieutenant Hopps, terminé, exprima le chef sur un ton calme avant de couper la radio.

Le chef remit à sa ceinture la radio, avant de cogiter sur un plan, il avait une idée un peu folle derrière la tête dont il fit part à ses deux lieutenants présents devant lui :

\- Lieutenant Asher et Lesnov, préparez-vous sur le champ je vous envoie en renforts pour aider les lieutenants Hopps et Wilde, ordonna Bogo d'une voix ferme tout en toisant ses subalternes avec un sourire se dessinant au coin de son museau.

\- Oui chef, mais nous n'arriverons jamais à temps, l'usine SparkTech se trouve à l'autre bout de la ville, et en ce moment il doit y avoir de nombreux embouteillages paralysant les voies d'accès à la zone, expliqua la tigresse un peu paniquée, elle avait peur pour le devenir de son amie Judy.

\- Lieutenant Lesnov, qui vous a dit que vous alliez utiliser un véhicule, avez-vous peur du vide ?, demanda le buffle les bras croisés et un léger sourire au coin du museau.

\- Non chef, mais pourquoi cette question ?, interrogea Lesnov avec un regard bien intrigué par cette curieuse demande.

\- Bien, je veux que vous alliez vous préparer immédiatement avant de retrouver le lieutenant Graydz sur le toit du commissariat, il vous emmènera avec lui, cela sera une bonne occasion de tester son uniforme dans des conditions réelles, expliqua Bogo avant de rassembler sur la table les affaires du Dragoon.

\- Que voulez-vous dire Chef ?, rétorqua la tigresse stressée par la situation complétement imprévue, elle n'arrivait plus trop à réfléchir correctement sous le coup de l'émotion causée par la présence du Dragoon.

\- En bref lieutenant Lesnov, le lieutenant Asher va vous emmener sur son dos pour effectuer un trajet aérien jusqu'au lieu de l'intervention, il va vous montrer l'utilité de sa paire d'ailes, exprima le buffle après avoir poussé un léger soupir, il voyait que le lieutenant Lesnov avait un peu de mal dans son état à bien saisir son plan d'action.

\- Oui chef !, je me prépare tout de suite, bafouilla-t-elle avant de sortir en vitesse du bureau.

La tigresse blanche ne rêvait pas, elle allait vraiment voler avec son cher Graydz, elle sera proche de lui, cette pensée lui fit pousser un léger cri de joie alors qu'elle était en train de courir en direction du vestiaire pour s'équiper correctement.

Graydz resta intrigué par le comportement du lieutenant Lesnov, alors que Bogo le regardait avec le sourire en ricanant légèrement.

\- Que se passe-t-il avec Lesnov ?, demanda Graydz à son ami tout en grattant son front écailleux.

\- Ahhh, tu as encore tellement à apprendre mon cher ami, dit le buffle tout en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule.

\- Tu veux en venir où ?, rétorqua-t-il d'un air surpris qui ne mit que peu de temps à se teindre d'une certaine gêne en comprenant ce qui se passait exactement.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas remarqué son regard quand elle t'a vu tout à l'heure ?, mon dieu tu es vraiment aveugle ma parole, je pense que toute l'équipe a vu qu'elle est un peu amoureuse de toi mon cher, expliqua Bogo à son ami tout en le prenant pas l'épaule.

\- A…A…Amoureuse de moi !, s'exclama-t-il avant de rougir un peu, sa chaudière interne devint tout d'un coup, aussi brûlante que le cœur d'un volcan en éruption en ayant la confirmation de ses pensées.

\- Mon cher Graydz, tu sais que je vois les relations inter-espèces d'un mauvais œil, mais pour toi je veux bien faire une exception tant que cela n'altère pas la qualité de ton travail et du sien, accorda Bogo avec un grand sourire, qui mit son ami encore plus dans l'embarras.

\- Minute Bogo, je n'en suis pas encore à ce stade-là, je viens à peine de rentrer de l'Académie, je verrai bien avec le temps, mais pour le moment je dois aller secourir Nick et Judy, balbutia Graydz rouge comme une pivoine, avant de sortir en trombe du bureau en ayant récupéré au préalable son équipement.

\- Ah les jeunes, j'espère qu'il va encore assurer, je pense que le lieutenant Lesnov pourra le rendre très heureux, cela risque d'être pour lui un chemin rempli d'embûches, mais je sais qu'il fera de son mieux pour arriver au bout, pensa tout haut le chef avec un regard rêveur tout en voyant par la fenêtre un rayon de soleil percer la couche de nuage grisâtre.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Jamais deux sans trois

Chapitre 15 : Jamais deux sans trois

Graydz termina d'enfiler sa magnifique tenue d'officier qui lui allait parfaitement, ce fut un soulagement pour lui d'arriver à la mettre seul sans avoir à plier ses ailes. Il n'avait pas encore de plaque officielle de la police, Bogo lui avait dit qu'il devrait la recevoir sous peu, en attendant il lui avait donné une plaque appartenant à un officier pour rendre cette mission officielle. Une fois prêt il fila en direction du toit avec tout son équipement, sauf le fusil qu'il laissa dans le bureau de Bogo, il ne pouvait pas s'en servir tant qu'il ne l'avait pas soigneusement calibré. Il déboucha sur le toit du commissariat où sur la piste d'atterrissage de l'hélicoptère qui était absent pour le moment, le lieutenant Lesnov tournait en rond, plongé dans ses songes.

Dès qu'elle vit le Dragoon s'approcher d'elle avec son magnifique uniforme qui lui donnait une allure fière, elle s'arrêta net avant de se mettre encore plus à rougir, elle n'arrivait pas à assimiler l'idée qu'elle allait voler avec lui.

\- Lieutenant Lesnov, prêt pour ton baptême de l'air ?, demanda Graydz avec son ton calme habituel.

\- Oui, j'arrive lieutenant Asher, répliqua la tigresse avec passion, sa joie était au plus haut en cet instant magique pour elle.

Elle s'approcha à vive allure du Dragoon qui se mit à genoux tout en baissant au maximum son dos pour le rendre accessible à sa cavalière, ses ailes étaient étalées au sol tout autour de lui. Une fois proche de lui, la tigresse se dirigea lentement en direction du dos de Graydz, elle mit quelques secondes avant d'oser le toucher. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration elle grimpa sur le dos du Dragoon, elle pouvait sentir une douce chaleur émanée de lui à travers sa combinaison.

\- Je dois faire quoi maintenant ?, l'interrogea-t-elle tout en effleurant la combinaison chaude de Graydz.

\- Ouvre la poche qui se trouve devant toi, dégage les deux lanières, et insère tes pieds dans les deux étriers situés vers mes côtes, expliqua le Dragoon tout en maintenant la position.

La tigresse suivit les consignes de Graydz, elle s'installa correctement en tenant fermement les sangles entres ses pattes. Graydz se remit debout avec sa cavalière bien harnachée sur son dos, il se dirigea lentement vers le bord du toit, devant eux s'étendait la ville recouverte de sombres nuages, aux pieds du Dragoon le vide s'offrait à lui et l'invitait à sauter.

\- Vous êtes prêt lieutenant Lesnov ?, questionna la monture à sa cavalière, avant de commencer à replier ses ailes qui entourèrent la tigresse aux anges.

\- Je suis parée lieutenant Asher, nous pouvons partir quand vous voulez, répondit Lesnov tout en admirant les magnifiques ailes grisâtres du Dragoon.

\- D'accord, mais tu peux m'appeler Graydz, je n'aime pas trop utiliser ces étiquettes hiérarchiques, s'exprima le Dragoon un peu gêné par sa requête, il ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir à ce premier pas de sa part,

\- Bien mon cher Graydz, mais alors appelez-moi par mon prénom, Helena, rétorqua la tigresse blanche joyeuse de voir son cher ami s'ouvrir un peu à elle,

\- D'accord Helena, nous partons, avertit le Dragoon après avoir poussé un discret soupir de soulagement en voyant la réaction de la tigresse.

Les deux s'envolèrent du toit dans une bourrasque, sous le ciel nuageux de Zootopie qui les gratifiait d'une légère pluie. Durant le vol Graydz se sentait bizarre, son cœur battait anormalement vite et sa chaudière interne était en ébullition alors qu'il ne s'apprêtait pas à cracher des flots de flammes, c'était une étrange sensation qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvée de toute sa vie. Un sentiment de bien-être envahit tout son corps, il se sentait libre et apaisé, comme quand il volait en pleine journée en admirant le paysage défilant sous lui, avec le soleil réchauffant agréablement ses écailles sombres, mais cette fois c'était encore plus intense. Il comprit petit à petit que ce changement étrange d'humeur, était dû à sa cavalière, le Dragoon ne put mettre en doute son cœur battant la chamade, Graydz éprouvait des sentiments pour Helena.

Cela avait commencé durant sa soirée avant son départ pendant qu'il discutait avec la tigresse, elle était un peu curieuse comme Judy, mais beaucoup plus aventureuse, ce qui avait intrigué Graydz étaient les magnifiques yeux bleus d'Helena, le Dragoon était attiré par ce regard qu'il avait vu au début. Il adorait l'écouter parler au sujet de l'ambiance dans l'unité, de la ville avec ses magasins, bref de tout car il se sentait en confiance avec elle. Le Dragoon se mit même à décrire avec engouement sa ville natale ainsi que sa vie recluse dans la jungle de Zootopie, sans omettre des détails comiques comme quand il avait rencontré Judy et Nick en personne la première fois. Il se rappelait du moment où les civils les avaient accostés avant d'insulter la tigresse, lui qui était d'habitude calme et réfléchi aurait dans une situation similaire essayer de parlementer avec eux pour les faire partir, mais à ce moment-là il sentait la chaleur monter en lui tandis que ses dents grincèrent et que sa gorge se remplissait de vives flammes qui le chatouillaient.

Mais au moment où il vit Helena tomber à terre suite au coup porté par un des gêneurs, sa rage explosa, il se leva d'un bond avant de se diriger vers les agresseurs, une colère noire pouvait se lire clairement sur son visage. Graydz se plaça devant eux pour protéger Helena, il retint de leur montrer ce dont est capable un Dragoon soumis à une rage violente, mais il ne voulait pas faire peur à la tigresse, ni déshonorer la police. Il leur ordonna de vive voix d'aller s'excuser mais il n'obtint en retour qu'une chaise qui s'éclata avec force sur sa tête. Il enfouit sa rage au plus profond de lui pendant qu'il se prenait des coups provenant des gêneurs paniqués à cause du Dragoon, il sentit Helena le prendre par la taille en le suppliant d'arrêter de se mettre en danger, mais il n'écouta pas, il resta immobile et fier, malgré la douleur qui s'amassait en lui. Il commençait à être à bout de force le sang continuait de couler de sa blessure et tachait ses vêtements meurtris. Le Dragoon entendit Rhodez crier avant de voir toute l'unité venir l'épauler ce qui mit en déroute les agresseurs rien que par leur présence. Graydz se retourna vers la tigresse pour s'enquérir de son état, il allait parler quand elle lui sauta dans les bras en pleurant, il la prit entre ses immenses bras avant de la réconforter, la voir dans cet état lui causa une douleur plus grande que celle qu'il avait subie. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut le cri de panique poussé par Helena alors que le Dragoon sombra dans les abysses noirs, complétement épuisé et affaibli par sa blessure à la tête.

Graydz se réveilla à l'infirmerie du commissariat, il essayait d'ouvrir les yeux tandis qu'il sentait que quelqu'un lui tenait la main, il vit la tigresse veiller juste à côté de lui qui poussa un cri de joie avant de prendre la tête du Dragoon entre ses bras en versant une petite larme, cela lui fit sentir une chaleur telle qu'il crut un instant être au paradis. Il se releva difficilement sur le lit avant de tâter le bandage tout autour de sa tête tandis qu'il se sentait en meilleure forme et plein de vigueur. Le Dragoon paniqua quand il vit l'heure affichée sur l'horloge accrochée au mur de l'infirmerie, il devait partir au plus tôt pour avoir le temps de ramener ses précieuses affaires au commissariat avant de partir pour l'Académie. Il se leva et sortit de la pièce, avant de s'arrêter afin de remercier sa protectrice pour avoir veillé à son chevet, elle commença à pleurer car elle savait qu'elle ne verrait pas Graydz pendant des mois, le Dragoon essaya de la réconforter.

Graydz retira de sa peau une magnifique écaille aux reflets bleutés que l'accident avait désolidarisée de sa carapace, et la donna à la tigresse pour qu'elle ait un souvenir de lui et il lui promit qu'il reviendra au plus vite pour récupérer ce fragment. Elle le prit dans ses pattes douces avant de le remercier pour ce présent, elle allait le garder précieusement en attendant son retour. Ils se quittèrent sur ces mots, Graydz partit à vive allure en direction des toits pour aller chercher ses affaires dans son repaire et partir avec un léger bagage en direction de l'Académie, son vol fut agrémenté par l'apparition d'un magnifique soleil rougeoyant.

Après avoir repensé à ce moment de sa vie plein de rebondissements, il réfléchit comment aborder la situation avec cette attirance qu'il éprouvait pour Helena, il voulait vivre sa vie à ses côtés, mais une ombre se dressait dans ses projets, il ne voulait pas l'entraîner dans un amour qui pourrait la blesser à cause des préjugés des gènes, qui n'apprécieraient pas de voir une telle relation inter-espèces se produire, sa famille pourrait la rejeter pour un tel acte. Il savait que cela pouvait la détruire, il ne voulait surtout pas être l'auteur de sa déchéance.

\- Que la vie est compliquée, elle m'offre une magnifique rose fragile que je pourrais briser en mille morceaux au moindre contact de ma part, pensa Graydz en se maudissant, il essaya de cacher ses sentiments dans un recoin sombre de son cœur.

Helena quant à elle était aux anges, elle se sentait comme dans un rêve éveillé, la caresse du vent humide sur son pelage la faisait frissonner tandis qu'elle regardait sans peur la ville qui avait l'air si petite, tout cela la laissa rêveuse. Mais ce qui la combla d'une joie immense était de partager ce moment rien qu'avec Graydz, elle n'arriva pas à expliquer ses sentiments depuis qu'elle l'avait vu à la réunion de présentation de la nouvelle recrue, dès qu'elle vit le Dragoon avancer dans la pièce, elle trouvait étrange de ne pas éprouver de la peur en voyant cet animal appartenant à une race inconnue. Son cœur avait fait un bond quand Graydz répondit à sa question avec un tel sourire jovial qui l'intrigua au plus haut point, elle voulait absolument en apprendre davantage à propos de lui.

Durant la soirée pour fêter le départ à l'académie de Graydz, elle prit son courage à deux mains avant d'aller demander au Dragoon occupé à défier ses collègues, s'ils pouvaient discuter un peu tranquillement à l'écart du groupe assez bruyant. Elle fut étonnée par le ton calme et bienveillant du Dragoon qui s'exprimait avec des manières à l'opposé de son physique. Durant cette passionnante conversation, elle tomba sous le charme de Graydz, son comportement, sa bienveillance, absolument tout pour elle était parfait. L'accident confirma son avis sur le Dragoon quand elle le vit la protéger du danger en faisant obstacle aux agresseurs, elle prit peur pour lui en voyant son sang goutter au sol, elle ne pouvait supporter un tel spectacle et supplia Graydz d'arrêter cela avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Une fois la menace écartée elle se mit à sangloter à la vue de Graydz meurtri par le combat, elle ne put retenir ses larmes en le voyant s'inquiéter pour elle alors que son sang continuait de couler, elle se réfugia alors dans les bras de Dragoon, elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer malgré ses paroles réconfortantes qui devenaient de moins en moins audibles. La tigresse se mit à crier en voyant Graydz tombé inconscient au sol, elle supplia toute l'équipe de lui venir en aide.

Après l'avoir soigné du mieux qu'elle pouvait et l'avoir veillé pendant des heures en s'inquiétant pour Graydz tout en touchant sa grande main griffue qui lui parut si douce et protectrice, elle vit avec joie le Dragoon ouvrir les yeux en poussant un soupir. Elle était encore sous le choc de l'accident et ses yeux devinrent humides, elle câlina la tête du Dragoon pour exprimer son soulagement de le voir conscient et en assez bonne forme. Mais sa joie s'estompa quand elle vit le Dragoon commencer à se préparer pour partir à l'Académie, pendant un long moment elle baissa la tête vers le sol en soufflant un peu pour calmer son inquiétude, elle ne voulait pas le voir partir. Mais quand elle commença à se sentir un peu mal elle aperçut Graydz venir vers elle pour la remercier de son soutien, elle ne put retenir sa parole et avoua au Dragoon qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée de le voir partir, à ces mots il lui tendit un présent qu'elle prit entre ses pattes, c'était une magnifique écaille grise, que le Dragoon promit de venir récupérer de main propre une fois sa formation terminée.

Ce présent et cette promesse l'avait bouleversée au plus haut point, elle pouvait sentir qu'il s'inquiétait lui aussi pour elle, cet objet ne la quittait jamais, à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait un peu seule elle regardait ce cadeau qu'elle effleurait avec sa patte, à travers les reflets de l'écaille elle pouvait sentir la présence de Graydz l'accompagner. Helena fut aussi surprise de voir Judy s'inquiéter autant pour elle, la tigresse demanda la raison de ce comportement à cette dernière qui ne put s'empêcher de lui avouer Graydz lui avait demandé de veiller sur elle pendant son absence.

Le souvenir de cette nuit fut gravé bien profondément dans sa tête. Elle palpa avec sa patte le dos du Dragoon à travers lequel elle pouvait sentir une douce chaleur, elle voulait absolument lui faire part de son attirance pour lui, elle voulait voler avec le Dragoon sans s'arrêter. Mais un obstacle se dressait au milieu de sa romance, elle ne voulait pas compromettre sa carrière ni celle de Graydz à cause de cet amour, elle savait tout ce qu'avait traversé le Dragoon pour se faire une place dans la société, elle ne voulait pas ruiner ses efforts, surtout qu''elle savait que le chef Bogo avait une opinion négative sur ce genre de relations. Elle savait que Les médias s'empareraient aussitôt de cette nouvelle et la diffuseraient dans toute la ville.

Pendant qu'elle méditait sur les possibilités offertes par une telle relation, elle fut rappelée à la réalité par le Dragoon :

\- Ca va Helena, tu tiens bon ?, s'inquiéta Graydz car il n'entendait plus sa cavalière s'émerveiller sur le paysage.

\- Oui…ça va bien, vire un peu à droite, en direction de cette cheminée d'usine, notre destination se situe juste après, répondit la tigresse sur un ton professionnel, après être sortie de ses songes, elle savait que le plus important à cet instant était d'aller sauver Judy et Nick.

\- Je vais accélérer, accroche toi bien, conseilla-t-il de vive voix à sa cavalière pour ne pas la faire tomber.

Graydz augmenta la puissance de ses ailes qui se mirent à battre l'air plus vigoureusement, il partit aussi un peu en piqué pour augmenter de manière significative sa vitesse de vol.

La tigresse se courba tout en serrant ferment les sangles, elle se plaqua sur le dos du Dragoon qui était chaud, pour éviter les rafales de vent qui auraient pu la désarçonner. Ils arrivèrent au niveau de l'usine abandonnée en briques rouges SparkTech, Graydz s'immobilisa juste au-dessus, ses ailes stabilisant sa position.

Ils examinèrent le lieu pour déceler la présence de leurs amis, le Dragoon grâce à sa vue aiguisée vit à travers la baie vitrée du toit, Judy blottie dans un coin avec Nick redevenu sauvage qui se préparait à l'attaquer.

\- Oh non! Judy est en danger !, s'inquiéta Helena après qu'il lui ait fait part de la situation.

Le Dragoon se mit à cogiter sur un moyen de les sauver sans provoquer une effusion de sang, il n'avait pas son fusil sur lui, de toute façon à cette distance il aurait été impossible de viser correctement, surtout en plein vol. Une idée lui vint en tête quand il repensa que Nick était en ce moment plongé dans un état sauvage, ses instincts de survie primitifs avaient sans doute refait surface, Graydz allait profiter de ce fait.

\- Helena bouche toi les oreilles, je vais tenter quelque chose pour distraire Nick, conseilla le Dragoon, avant de commencer à prendre une bonne inspiration.

\- D'accord mais dépêche-toi, cria la tigresse avant de plaquer ses oreilles sur sa tête, elle reprit son calme en voyant que Graydz avait un plan.

 _Dans la zone industrielle de Zootopie, une heure plus tôt :_

Judy et Nick patrouillaient dans une voiture de police, parmi les usines de différentes tailles produisant la plupart du matériel utilisé par la ville, des outils, des meubles, des matériaux de construction, et diverses autres choses. Mais à cause de l'avancée technologique fulgurante qu'avait connu la ville dans les dernières décennies, certaines activités ont disparu pour laisser place à des nouvelles, c'était pour cela que cette zone était parsemée de bâtiments abandonnés délabrés qui tombaient sous le poids des âges, en attendant d'être démolis pour laisser place à des usines plus modernes. La voiture de police filait mais aucun signe d'animaux sauvage à l'horizon, l'endroit était assez désert, la plupart des travailleurs étaient en train d'occuper leur poste respectif dans les bâtiments dont la plupart crachaient par des grandes cheminés, une fumée noirâtre qui plongeait ce lieu dans un léger brouillard de pollution.

Nick regardait la zone industrielle pensivement pendant que Judy conduisait, le regard inspectant chaque recoin de la route.

\- Encore une journée de travail tranquille Carotte, je ne pense pas que nous allons être dérangés, souffla Nick avant de consulter les nouvelles de son profil FurBook sur son portable.

\- Regarde bien les alentours Nick, cette augmentation de cas d'animaux sauvages est étrange, je me demande si c'est un ancien partisan de BellWether qui en est responsable ?, émit Judy avec conviction, avant de tourner à droite pour inspecter une nouvelle zone.

\- Pourquoi tu penses cela ?, demanda-t-il après avoir quitté son portable des yeux, il adorait écouter ses déductions minutieuses.

\- Sur la vingtaine de cas que nous avons eus durant le dernier mois, les animaux touchés étaient exclusivement des prédateurs, cela ressemble fortement au genre de cible qu'elle affectionnait, déduisait la lapine tout en ne lâchant pas la route des yeux.

Judy était pensive à propos de l'accident qu'elle avait eu dans la zone tropicale de la ville, elle se demandait si c'était le même coupable qui avait empoisonné Nick, cela devait être forcément la vengeance d'un partisan de ce maudit mouton, elle était sûre qu'il voudrait prendre sa revanche plus tard, donc elle devait l'attraper au plus tôt avant que le pire n'arrive.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par un appel radio provenant du commissariat :

\- Lieutenants Hopps et Wilde, on nous signale un cas d'apparition d'un animal sauvage dans votre secteur, d'après les témoins l'animal concerné est un ours mâle qui se dirige en ce moment en direction de l'ancienne usine SparkTech située au Sud de la zone industrielle, dépêchez-vous de neutraliser cette menace avant qu'elle ne cause des dégâts sérieux.

\- Bien reçu, nous nous occupons de cela sur le champ, terminé, répondit Nick avec sérieux sur la radio avant de la couper.

\- Accroche toi bien, je fonce, conseilla Judy avant de donner un bon coup sur l'accélérateur qui fit partir la voiture en trombe, pendant que Nick actionnait la sirène avec les gyrophares.

\- Tu es prête partenaire ?, la cible est quand même un ours, elle peut faire des dommages considérables si nous nous ratons, conseilla Nick qui s'inquiétait pour la santé de Judy, il ne voulait pas la voir aller encore dans un hôpital dans un état critique.

\- Je sais Nick, prépare bien une seringue d'antidote en avance, il faut être prêt pour affronter un animal aussi imposant dans un état sauvage, nous risquons d'être sévèrement blessés, suggéra la lapine après avoir repensé un instant à l'accident qui avait failli lui coûter la vie s'il n'avait pas été là.

Judy émit un soupir quand elle repensa à son ami Graydz qui était parti depuis un bon moment et dont la présence rassurante lui manquait terriblement, elle se demandait encore combien de temps elle devra attendre avant de le voir pointer le bout de son long museau, au sein du commissariat.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de l'usine où l'ours avait été aperçu par des témoins, ils descendirent de la voiture et se mirent à rechercher l'animal, mais aucune trace de l'ursidé dans le secteur qui était vraiment trop calme à leur goût. Judy trouva étrange que le rideau métallique couvrant l'entrée principale de l'usine soit complètement levé, car les bâtiments abandonnés doivent interdire l'accès à des intrus, car en cas d'accident, les assurances se retournaient contre le responsable du terrain.

\- Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond Nick, l'entrée de l'usine est grande ouverte et aucune trace de l'ours, l'avertit-elle en lui faisant signe d'être prudent avant de charger son pistolet anesthésiant.

\- Tu as raison, l'endroit est beaucoup trop calme, mais c'est étrange je sens aussi dans l'air une odeur familière, quelque chose de délicieux, exprima le renard tout en reniflant avant de sentir son estomac gargouiller

\- Une odeur de nourriture ?, c'est vrai que je sens quelque chose qui me rappelle ma vie à la ferme, les gâteaux que me préparait ma mère avec des baies sauvages, exprima Judy avec un léger sourire, cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle n'était pas allée voir sa très grande famille qui habite une ferme dans la ville de BunnyTown.

\- Tu as raison Carotte, mais que font des mets aussi appétissants dans un lieu abandonné depuis des années ?, interrogea Nick, dont le ventre continuait à produire des gargouillis bruyants.

\- Cette affaire commence à devenir louche, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un a attiré l'ursidé dans l'usine avec un appât bien appétissant pour lui, conclut Judy avant de s'inquiéter pour elle et son partenaire, elle se sentait observée par quelqu'un caché dans l'usine.

\- Entrons vite !, nous devons éclaircir ce mystère, et cette odeur est vraiment trop alléchante, ordonna le renard en bavant un peu, il avança vers l'entrée de l'usine en oubliant un peu la dangerosité de la situation.

\- Reprend toi Nick !, cria Judy à son partenaire avant de lui donner une bonne tape dans le dos qui lui fit reprendre raison.

Ils avancèrent prudemment, en faisant un pas après l'autre tout en évitant les gravats ainsi que les morceaux de métal rouillé qui jonchaient le sol poussiéreux. Ils arrivèrent dans une zone composée de bureaux, les murs blancs étaient lézardés ou à moitié tombés, l'humidité de ces lieux avaient engendré des moisissures verdâtres dans les coins, ainsi que sur les bureaux en bois démolis, le silence de ces lieux étaient troublés par l'écoulement de l'eau provenant d'une fuite au plafond qui avait fait tomber les dalles du faux plafond pour mettre à jour des tuyaux plastiques rouges ainsi que des gaines métalliques rongées par la rouille. Ils étaient en train de dégager un enchevêtrement de câbles qui bloquaient la suite du chemin quand Judy vit avec sa lampe sur le mur, une grande trace de griffes assez profonde, ils étaient sur la bonne voie, l'ours sauvage était bien entré dans l'usine comme ils l'avaient déduit. Au bout de quelques minutes de navigation dans les couloirs sombres et encombrés de l'usine, ils arrivèrent dans la salle de production, une immense pièce sans fenêtre, mais une verrière dans le plafond en tôle laissait passer une lumière qui illuminait un ilot de verdure qui poussait au milieu des gravats, entouré par le reste des machines de production mises en pièces par les intempéries et le poids des années.

Judy et Nick avancèrent prudemment en examinant les recoins à la recherche de l'ours, quand ils entendirent un grognement provenant du fond de la pièce, l'ours leur tournait le dos, il était bien trop occupé par le festin de baies qu'il avait trouvé au milieu des déchets parsemant l'usine.

\- Nick prépare toi avec la seringue, je vais lui donner un sédatif pour l'immobiliser, dès qu'il s'endort tu fonces pour lui administrer le remède, compris ?, ordonna Judy sur un ton professionnel, elle savait que la moindre erreur pourrait leur coûter cher.

\- Bien Carotte, je me tiens prêt, vas-y quand tu veux, rétorqua Nick avec un air sérieux, il devait se montrer digne de son uniforme en accomplissant son travail sérieusement.

Ils marchèrent furtivement en direction de l'ursidé en silence pour éviter d'alerter l'ours de leurs présences, qui pourrait les attaquer sur le champ.

Au moment où ils arrivèrent sur l'herbe de l'ilot végétal, une petite explosion se fit entendre, suivit dans la foulé d'un claquement métallique derrière eux. Les deux policiers virent avec un mélange effroi ainsi que de stupeur, que l'accès qu'il avait emprunté était maintenant condamné par un solide rideau métallique impossible à ouvrir car les moteurs du mécanisme du rouleau étaient inutilisables à cause de l'absence d'électricité dans toute l'usine. Les deux se regardèrent avant de comprendre qu'ils étaient pris au piège avec un animal sauvage dangereux qui avait arrêté de se goinfrer après avoir entendu ce bruit. L'ours se retourna pour voir l'origine de ce vacarme et aperçut les deux animaux au milieu de la pièce qui prirent peur en voyant l'ursidé s'intéresser à eux, il se dressa sur ses pattes arrière avant de pousser un grondement féroce en direction de Nick et Judy qui étaient encore surpris par la tournure désastreuse de la situation. L'ours furieux allait se ruer sur eux pour les dévorer, mais Judy reprit son calme avant de décocher une fléchette anesthésiante en direction de la bête, son projectile se planta dans le ventre de l'ours qui recula un peu suite à la douleur provoquée.

Le prédateur essayait de comprendre la situation, mais il commençait à se sentir fatigué, il avançait doucement vers ses cibles, mais le somnifère l'emporta, il s'écroula sur le sol de tout son poids en poussant un grondement plaintif.

\- Ouf !, c'était vraiment juste, une seconde de plus et je ne donnais pas chère de notre fourrure, bien joué Carotte, souffla Nick en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter, dépêche-toi de lui injecter l'antidote pendant qu'il est encore assommé, ordonna Judy de vive voix avant de recharger son pistolet anesthésiant avec une nouvelle fléchette, elle voulait être prête à affronter n'importe quel retournement de situation.

Nick s'approcha de l'ours avec précaution, en scrutant la moindre réaction de la cible, pour éviter de se mettre en danger inutilement. Une fois assez proche de l'ours endormi, le renard empoigna la seringue qu'il planta d'un coup avec force dans la peau de l'ursidé, pour être sûr que l'aiguille traverse bien l'épaisse fourrure. Il commençait à appuyer sur le piston de la seringue pour injecter l'antidote, quand soudain, l'ours se releva brusquement, réveillé par la douleur provoquée par l'aiguille. Nick resta paralysé de peur juste à côté de l'ours redevenu conscient qui asséna au renard un violent coup de pattes qui le projeta au milieu de la pièce dans un vacarme métallique. Le renard se releva doucement en poussant un cri de douleur, son uniforme renforcé l'avait protégé des griffes aiguisées de la bête, mais la force du coup lui avait complément coupé le souffle.

Nick se remit debout sur ses pattes, quand il sentit quelque chose couler hors de sa poche, il retira la boite métallique contenant les doses du remède pour découvrir avec horreur en l'ouvrant, que les deux autres fioles contenant le remède étaient brisées et donc inutilisables.

\- Nick ! Tu es blessé ?, s'inquiéta Judy après avoir couru vers lui, elle avait vu avec stupeur le vol plané de son coéquipier suite à l'assaut de l'ours.

\- J'ai évité le pire Carotte, mais les autres doses d'antidotes n'ont pas eu cette chance, pourquoi il est encore conscient ?, interrogea-t-il d'un un ton paniqué, il avait survécu, mais il n'arrivait pas encore à assimiler ce changement brutal de situation.

\- Je pense que vu sa corpulence, le remède ainsi que l'anesthésiant n'ont pas encore agit sur lui, il lui faut encore un peu de temps avant d'être guéri, je vais lui tirer une autre fléchette pour le calmer, expliqua Judy sur un ton stressé, avant de se remettre en joue pour toucher l'ours qui commençait à montrer à nouveau des signes d'agressivité à leur encontre.

L'ours laboura le sol de l'usine avec ses griffes qui laissaient des entailles profondes avant d'avancer vers eux doucement, il était encore sous le choc du somnifère. La lapine respira un grand coup avant de tirer un nouveau projectile qui rata complément sa cible et alla s'écraser sur le mur en briques derrière l'ours. Son échec était causé par sa main qui tremblait de stress et de la panique engendrée par le renversement de son plan d'action, elle ne savait plus que faire pour résoudre cette impasse. La peur envahit le corps de la lapine qui n'arrivait plus à bouger, il ne lui restait qu'une seule fléchette tranquillisante en réserve qu'elle chargea tant bien que mal sur son arme, mais elle tremblait beaucoup trop pour réussir à atteindre l'immense bête qui continuait à avancer difficilement vers eux.

Nick se plaça derrière elle et mis ses pattes sur les siennes pour la rassurer :

\- Reste calme Carotte, je suis avec toi, concentre-toi, respire puis tire, tu peux le faire j'en suis sûr, tu as affronté des situations mille fois plus dangereuses sans jamais baisser les bras, conforta Nick sur un ton doux et calme avant d'aider Judy à ne plus trembler.

L'action de Nick lui permit de retrouver un état plus calme, elle reprit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre position, elle aligna son viseur avec sa cible et son œil avant d'enclencher un nouveau tir avec sa main redevenu ferme et précise. La fléchette fut éjectée du canon, elle fila en direction de l'ours qui était maintenant à une distance dangereuse, avant de se ficher dans la fourrure de l'ours. La bête ignora la fléchette et allait sauter sur le duo, mais ses jambes se dérobèrent et il se rétama sur le sol, la tête la première, dans un fin nuage de poussières.

Judy et Nick se mirent à genoux tout en soufflant à plein poumons, ils venaient d'échapper de peu à une mort certaine, ils avaient survécu et l'animal empoisonné était maintenant sauvé. Sur le coup de l'émotion, Judy tomba dans les bras de Nick avant de rire de joie, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, en s'échangeant un regard amoureux, leurs museaux se rapprochèrent doucement, tandis qu'ils fermèrent les yeux, l'excitation causée par cette situation dangereuse leur avait donné le courage d'exprimer leurs sentiments respectifs. Mais au moment où ils allaient s'embrasser, le silence fut troublé par le son d'applaudissements lents suivit d'une voix grave qui provenait d'au-dessus :

\- Désolé de vous déranger dans ce moment si romantique, mais je devais absolument applaudir la performance du lieutenant Hopps, vous avez réussi à échapper avec brio à mon piège qui allait vous mener tous deux vers une mort douce et brutale, je ne peux que vous féliciter pour cet exploit magistral plein de rebondissements.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Nouvel ennemi

Chapitre 16 : Nouvel ennemi

Nick et Judy stoppèrent leurs élans pour se relever avant de regarder au-dessus d'eux, ils virent sur une coursive, un bélier appuyé contre la rambarde rouillée qui était affublé d'un long manteau gris qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux cuisses, le tout terminé par un chapeau noir vissé sur sa tête qui lui donnait une allure de gangster à l'ancienne. Son comportement était étrange, il arborait un grand sourire qui lui donnait une allure de psychopathe, confirmé par ses manières de parler.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?, un partisan de BellWether venu se venger ?, interrogea Judy avec rage tout en pointant de la patte cet intrus, elle savait qu'elle avait devant elle le responsable de son accident qui faillit lui coûter la vie il y a quelques mois.

\- Je ne suis plus un partisan de cette chère et pathétique BellWether, vous pouvez m'appeler Barius, je fais partie de l'organisation Exilis, qui va changer une bonne fois pour toute l'ordre mis en place dans ce monde, ce malchanceux mouton n'était qu'un pion dans le vaste jeu que mène notre chef contre cette maudite ville utopique, créer la peur des prédateurs parmi sa population n'était que le début du plan qu'il a concocté, nous vous préparons une suite encore plus divertissante, s'exclama-t-il en ricanant tout en les toisant d'un regard féroce qui fit frémir les deux animaux en contrebas.

\- Vous êtes le responsable de l'accident qui a failli lui coûter la vie ?, je vais vous le faire payer !, cria Nick en direction du bélier tout en lui montrant un poing vengeur.

\- Mon plan était remarquablement orchestré, vous auriez dû mourir des mains de votre partenaire lieutenant Hopps, mais il y a eu un imprévu, je n'avais pas pris en compte l'intervention de ce Dragoon, mais mon chef est étrangement ravi que ce Graydz Asher s'incruste dans la partie, cela va rendre le jeu beaucoup plus intéressant pour la suite vous verrez, s'exclama le bélier avant de tirer sur la cigarette rougeoyante qu'il tenait au coin de sa bouche.

\- Tu n'en auras pas l'occasion je vais t'arrêter sur le champ Barius, ordonna Judy tout en pointant avec sa main le bélier qui esquissa un sourire amusé en voyant le regard énervé de la lapine.

\- Essayez un peu pour voir lieutenant Hopps, juste une petite question, vous n'avez plus d'antidote ni de fléchette tranquillisante, je ne me trompe pas ?, questionna Barius tout en la regardant avec des yeux mauvais, une de ses mains se faufila discrètement sous sa veste.

\- Je n'en aurai pas besoin pour te mettre en état d'arrestation, répondit Judy toujours avec une ardeur débordante.

\- Oh mon cher lieutenant Hopps, quelle volonté et quel courage, vous m'éblouissez, mais je pense que vous allez avoir un autre souci pour vous occuper sous peu, proclama-t-il haut et fort avant de sortir sa patte de son manteau accompagnée d'un pistolet noir, qu'il pointa en direction du renard.

Judy et Nick n'eurent pas le temps de réagir qu'une détonation se fit entendre, elle vit Nick juste après tomber d'un seul coup au sol. Il s'étala dans la verdure, sans un mot, Judy n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui se passait, le bélier avait visé et tiré en un instant pour occire le renard, elle pleura un peu avant de s'adresser au tueur avec un regard mêlant rage et tristesse :

\- Vous l'avez tué monstre !, cria-t-elle de vive voix avant de courir vers Nick pour vérifier s'il était encore vivant.

\- Non, je n'oserais pas faire un geste aussi banal et inutile !, où serait l'intérêt de juste le tuer par vengeance, je préfère prendre ma revanche pour la dernière fois mademoiselle Hopps, préparez-vous pour le second round, ricana Barius avant d'écraser sa cigarette sur la rambarde et avoir rangé son arme dans sa veste.

Judy tata le pouls du renard, elle sentit qu'il était encore en vie, mais son cœur battait à un rythme anormalement élevé, elle regarda son front où le projectile du bélier l'avait touché sans le tuer, elle vit qu'une chose de visqueux accroché à son pelage, ce n'était pas du sang mais un liquide violacé, c'était le poison issue du « hurleur nocturne ». Judy comprenait maintenant pourquoi Barius avait parlé de faire un « second round », il avait rendu Nick sauvage pour la deuxième fois, sauf que cette fois-ci ses chances de survie étaient quasiment nulles, elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper de l'usine. Elle chercha dans toute la pièce un moyen de se cacher sous le regard amusé du bélier qui se délectait de la peur de la lapine, elle savait que cette fois, son sauveur ne pourrait pas la tirer d'affaire, car il est à des centaines de kilomètres d'elle.

Judy se cacha derrière une machine écroulée rongée par la rouille avant de lancer un appel au secours avec sa radio de police, elle savait que les renforts mettraient plus d'une demi-heure pour venir jusqu'ici, mais elle ne voulait pas abandonner maintenant, elle savait que tant qu'elle vivrait, l'espoir de s'en sortir resterait.

\- Bien, je dois vous laisser, j'aurais bien aimé assister à ce spectacle, mais quand on sait que le renard va tuer avec férocité une lapine dans un bain de sang à la fin, tout l'intérêt de la pièce a alors disparu, amusez-vous bien lieutenant Hopps, nargua Barius en ricanant avant de sortir de l'usine via une porte métallique qu'il ferma à clé après son passage.

Après être restée cachée pendant un moment, elle réfléchit, elle était dans une voie sans issue, cette fois-ci elle pourrait voir la mort aiguiser sa faux pour lui ôter sa vie, elle devinait qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester longtemps cachée dans cette pièce avec le renard sauvage pistant ses traces. Judy jeta un coup d'œil vers le corps de Nick qui continuait à se tortiller dans tous les sens, mais il ne fit aucun geste agressif pour le moment, elle trouvait étrange que la transformation ne soit pas encore terminée. La lapine conclut que l'antidote qui lui avait été administré il y a quelques mois de cela, avait sans doute rendu son corps plus résistant et ralentissait la propagation du poison. Elle pensa à un plan pour gagner du temps en attendant les secours. La lapine ne se préoccupa pas du renard qui était soumis à des spasmes violents, elle fonça à vive allure en direction du corps assommé de l'ours pour récupérer la seringue d'antidote toujours coincée dans son pelage brun. Elle la retira d'un coup sec avant de vérifier s'il restait un peu d'antidote à l'intérieur, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement à la vue du peu au fond du réservoir.

\- Je ne peux pas guérir Nick avec si peu de remède, mais peut-être que cela sera suffisant pour ralentir son retour à l'état sauvage pour me permettre de gagner assez de temps, pensa Judy avant de foncer vers son partenaire à terre.

Elle s'approcha du corps toujours en mouvement, elle attrapa la tête du renard d'une main, avant de planter l'aiguille de la seringue dans son épaule ce qui fit pousser un couinement aigu, elle poussa de toutes ses forces le piston de la seringue qui se vida complétement. Après l'injection les mouvements incontrôlés de Nick ralentirent, il commençait à ouvrir les yeux, ce qui inquiéta la lapine :

\- Nick tu m'entends ?, Nick !, cria-t-elle dans les oreilles du renard qui ouvrit avec peine son museau desséché.

\- Judy… éloigne-toi de moi, cours !, je sens la chaleur monter en moi, je…je vais encore devenir fou, cours !, articula difficilement le renard avant de perdre conscience, les spasmes incontrôlés recommencèrent de plus belle.

Judy repartit dans son abri, elle se demandait combien de temps son action allait lui accorder, elle patienta tout en écoutant les cris de douleurs émis par Nick, son corps le faisait souffrir et le fatigua à cause de la lutte perdue d'avance entre son organisme et le poison.

Le temps passa, elle continuait de supporter les geignements du renard qui gigotait dans un nuage de poussière blanchâtre, elle commençait à fatiguer et à somnoler un peu. Mais à un moment donné, elle s'aperçut que Nick n'émettait plus aucun bruit, le silence avait repris dans l'usine délabrée. Judy commença à paniquer, son souffle devint plus rapide comme son cœur, elle se força à regarder ce qui se passait, sa tête dépassa légèrement de la machine derrière laquelle elle se cachait, pour voir l'état du renard en ayant peur que le stress l'ait tué, mais à son grand effroi, il avait disparu. La lapine se remit en position, sa respiration devint plus difficile, elle était effrayée car un prédateur sauvage prêt à la tuer sans aucun état d'âme était en ce moment en train de la traquer avec férocité dans cette pièce close. Judy ne savait plus quoi faire, le prochain mouvement qu'elle ferait pourrait bien être le dernier de sa courte vie. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand elle sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque suivit d'un grognement féroce. La lapine leva la tête avec effroi pour apercevoir le renard fixant sa proie, il était juché sur la machine derrière laquelle elle se cachait.

Judy sur le coup de la panique bondit juste avant que la bête sauvage lui saute dessus, les griffes acérées sorties, elle courut de toute ses forces dans la salle en zigzagant entres les débris, avec le renard féroce toujours sur ses talons. Après quelques minutes d'une course endiablée, Judy complétement à bout de souffle, s'effondra contre un mur dans un coin de la pièce, tandis que le renard affamé s'approchait en toisant sa proie sans défense, la bave dégoulinait de son museau qui exposait ses canines aiguisées prêtes à perforer la chair de la lapine.

\- Je vais vraiment mourir cette fois, personne pour me sauver, je ne pourrai pas tenir ma promesse envers Graydz, il va être vraiment triste, Nick je suis désolé aussi, tu vas vivre l'enfer, pleura Judy en mouillant son uniforme de grosses larmes chaudes.

La lapine apeurée sentait que la sinistre faucheuse effleurait son frêle cou avec le tranchant bien aiguisé de son instrument tout en ricanant pour lui soustraire pour de bon sa seconde vie.

Le renard s'approchait doucement de sa proie tout en la privant d'une moindre ouverture pour fuir, il n'était plus qu'à un mètre de Judy, il se lécha les babines en pensant au festin qu'il allait faire avant de se préparer à bondir sur sa proie. Au moment fatidique, un rugissement féroce et bestial fit trembler les murs de l'usine et le stoppa net dans son élan. Le renard apeuré recula un peu avant de scruter le moindre recoin de la zone à la recherche de la source de ce grondement effroyable. Suite à ce hurlement qui avait interrompu sa mise à mort, Judy cessa de pleurer et releva la tête en sachant qu'il n'y avait qu'une créature dans ce monde qui pouvait émettre un tel son. Elle se remit debout tout en s'appuyant sur le mur, la tristesse laissa place à la détermination, car un miracle allait se produire, elle en était sûre.

\- Ce rugissement, cela ne peut qu'être…, elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un sifflement provenant du ciel se fit entendre, avant qu'un objet massif atterrisse au milieu de la pièce dans un énorme nuage de poussières accompagné d'une pluie de bris de verre provenant de la baie vitrée qui avait éclaté en morceaux sous le violent choc.

Judy aperçut avec joie Graydz apparaître à travers la poussière, juché sur l'ilot de verdure, il avait les mains ainsi que les genoux à terre pour amortir le choc de son atterrissage en piqué, ses ailes étaient repliées pour protéger quelque chose sur son dos. La lapine poussa un cri de joie en voyant que le Dragoon avait encore volé à son secours, mais elle fut surprise en voyant quelqu'un descendre de son dos après que ses ailes se furent abaissées, c'était le lieutenant Lesnov qui l'avait accompagné pour cette mission aérienne.

\- Alors Helena, pas trop secoué par mon atterrissage d'urgence ?, s'inquiéta un peu Graydz, il avait tenté le diable avec cette manœuvre risquée qui aurait pu être catastrophique au moindre faux mouvement de sa part.

\- Juste un peu rude, mais je vois que tu maîtrises parfaitement tes ailes, je n'étais pas du tout inquiète mon cher, répliqua la tigresse en adressant un regard complice à Graydz qui se releva avant d'essuyer la poussière et les bris de verre qui le recouvraient.

Judy était encore sous le choc, voir son sauveur habituel habillé avec un uniforme flambant neuf des forces de la police, venir à son secours alors qu'il se trouvait assez loin fut pour elle une très bonne surprise, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir venir accompagné du lieutenant Lesnov, elle ne revenait pas de la complicité qu'ils avaient.

\- Helena occupe-toi de Judy, et prépare une seringue d'antidote, je vais aller maîtriser Nick pour que tu puisses lui administrer le remède en toute tranquillité, ordonna le Dragoon d'un air sérieux à sa partenaire avant de se diriger vers le renard.

\- Fais bien attention Graydz, dans cet état il est dangereux, s'inquiéta Helena avant d'aller aider Judy qui était retombée sur le sol complément épuisée par sa course.

\- Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, je vais m'en occuper à ma façon, par contre ne regarde pas ce que je vais faire, vous risquez de ne pas d'aimer, conseilla Graydz sur un ton calme avant de regarder avec le sourire le renard qui prenait un peu ses distances avec le Dragoon.

\- Tu ne vas pas le blesser quand même ?, questionna Judy avec inquiétude tandis que Helena l'aida à rester debout pour admirer la scène malgré l'avertissement de Graydz.

\- Non, je vais juste lui donner la peur de sa vie, exprima avec malice le Dragoon avant de fixer le renard féroce, droit dans les yeux.

Graydz s'approcha du renard sauvage qui reculait légèrement tout en grognant furieusement envers son massif adversaire, il était déterminé à se battre jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait. Le renard n'allait pas se laisser capturer aussi facilement, il exposait ses canines avec rage pour tenter de dissuader le Dragoon qui continuait à s'avancer vers sa proie en sifflotant tranquillement malgré le comportement agressif de Nick. Soudain le regard du renard fondit pour laisser place à la peur sans nom qui se lisait très clairement sur son visage, le sifflotement s'était tu pour laisser place à un grognement bestial. Graydz avait abandonné son attitude joviale et calme pour prendre l'apparence d'un démon. Ses ailes étaient dressées au-dessus de ses épaules, elles brassaient l'air avec vigueur, tandis que sa longue queue reptilienne fouettait le sol avec une force écrasante dans le fracas métallique des débris dispersés par ses mouvements. Mais ce qui effrayait surtout le renard apeuré était la tête du Dragoon, son museau était grand ouvert, ses nombreuses dents acérées étaient léchées sans interruption par des flammes brûlantes qui s'échappaient de son museau, sa gueule devint un brasier de l'enfer, ses narines expulsèrent une fumée noire, tandis que ses yeux féroces fixaient sans cligner, sa future proie.

Graydz était en train d'utiliser un rite traditionnel qui s'employait au début des duels entre Dragoon, chaque opposant doit montrer à son adversaire la férocité dont il est capable afin d'établir sa supériorité avant de commencer l'affrontement. Cette technique marcha à la perfection sur le renard qui glapissait de peur tout en reculant jusqu'à qu'il rencontre le mur opposé, à ce moment, il se recroquevilla en boule tout en fermant les yeux, son instinct sauvage lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait perdu ce combat et que le Dragoon allait le dévorer sans vergogne. Graydz profita de cette occasion, il abandonna son intimidation avant de sauter sur le renard immobile, il le plaqua au sol, ses deux mains l'entourant complètement par sa taille, il entravait ses mouvements. Graydz tourna sa tête vers Judy et Helena qui étaient encore un peu sous le choc du spectacle d'intimidation joué par le Dragoon.

\- Helena, administre-lui l'antidote, vite !, ordonna-t-il à la tigresse blanche qui réagissait au son de la voix du Dragoon après être sortie de ses songes.

La tigresse se dirigea en courant en direction de Graydz, avec la seringue prête dans la main, elle se plaça à côté de lui et planta l'aiguille dans la fourrure brune qui recouvrait l'épaule du renard. Quelques minutes après que la tigresse lui est administré l'antidote, Nick s'évanouit au sol suite au stress engendré par la peur et aux effets du remède qui neutralisait les traces du poison dans son sang et fatiguait son organisme.

\- C'est terminé, il est calmé pour de bon, annonça Graydz avec soulagement avant de nouer les pattes du renard ensemble.

\- Cela est vraiment nécessaire Graydz ?, questionna Judy après s'être approchée pour examiner ce que le Dragoon était en train de faire à son cher partenaire.

\- Même s'il est inconscient, je préfère prendre mes précautions, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait se passer s'il se réveillait encore sous les effets du poison, expliqua le Dragoon d'un ton calme après avoir bien serré les liens qui immobilisèrent complétement Nick.

\- Quel professionnalisme Graydz, je vois que tu as bien assimilé les méthodes de l'Académie de police, félicita Helena avec admiration.

\- La formation à l'Académie était très intéressante, mais les collègues du commissariat me manquaient, et je voulais surtout te revoir sourire, exprima le Dragoon en regardant la tigresse avec complicité.

\- Moi aussi tu m'as manqué, ces deux mois furent très long sans ta présence, bredouilla-t-elle avant de détourner un peu le regard, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie encore rougir, le sourire du Dragoon l'avait encore une fois mise dans tous ses états.

\- Je ne vous dérange pas trop ?, interrompit la lapine tout en soupirant, elle commençait à en avoir marre de les regarder s'échanger des regards pleins de sens.

\- Ah désolé Judy, j'étais encore dans le feu de l'action, s'excusa-t-il après s'être retourné vers la lapine, il pouvait lire sur son visage une certaine colère envers lui, ce qui le déstabilisa un peu.

\- Ecoute moi bien le Dragoon, tu es parti sans nous dire au revoir, tu m'as aussi manqué tu sais, mais je vois que je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour rien, s'indigna la lapine en désignant de sa patte le Dragoon apeuré de voir Judy aussi remontée contre lui.

\- Judy je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état je…

Graydz n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la lapine lui sauta à la gorge, il faillit tomber à la renverse, il soutenait Judy dans ses bras pour qu'elle ne se blesse, sa colère avait laissé place à des pleurs dont les grosses larmes mouillaient la nuque du Dragoon.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué Graydz, j'ai eu tellement peur, si tu n'avais pas encore volé à mon secours, je…je pense que je n'aurais pas survécu, gémit Judy entre deux sanglots tout en cachant son visage dont la douce fourrure était trempée, dans le cou de Graydz, qui posa doucement sa main sur le dos de la lapine avant de la réconforter :

\- Calme toi Judy c'est fini, Nick est maîtrisé et je suis de retour, tu vas devoir me supporter maintenant que l'on va travailler ensemble, s'exprima le Dragoon avec un grand sourire jovial.

Après avoir consolé son amie qui était heureuse de le revoir surtout dans cette situation, il la reposa doucement à terre avant de s'approcher du renard assommé, il sortit de sa besace un grand rouleau de bandage avant d'enrouler Nick dedans pour cacher sa nudité. Après avoir transformé le renard en une momie dont seule la tête n'était pas recouverte, Judy s'approcha du Dragoon curieuse de connaître la raison de son geste, Nick ne présentait pas de blessure qui demandait une telle couche de bandage :

\- Tu fais quoi Graydz ?, questionna la lapine qui ne comprenait pas du tout le geste du Dragoon.

\- Je lui rends juste un peu de dignité, s'il se réveille complément nu, il va encore faire une crise, expliqua-t-il calmement sur un ton taquin, avant de bien serrer les liens pour être sûr qu'il ne puisse pas bouger du tout.

Helena assistait silencieusement à la scène émouvante, elle sentit une légère pointe de jalousie montée en elle, mais cela ne l'affectait pas car elle savait que Judy était amoureuse de Nick.

\- Bien, maintenant que les réconciliations sont enfin terminées, comment allons-nous sortir d'ici ? questionna la tigresse avant de rejoindre le groupe.

\- Je pense que la seule issue possible serait de passer par cette entrée, mais le rideau de fer est abaissé, je vais aller l'examiner, expliqua Graydz après avoir repéré minutieusement la configuration de la pièce.

Pour le Dragoon, cet accès fraîchement bloqué était le seul moyen possible, il ne pouvait ressortir par la baie vitrée, la pièce était trop petite pour qu'il puisse prendre correctement son envol.

Graydz partit en direction de l'entrée barrée de la pièce, le rideau ne pouvait bouger sans alimentation, mais par chance le boîtier contenant les moteurs pour l'enrouler était de leur côté. Le Dragoon poussa un gros bloc en dessous pour se mettre à la hauteur du mécanisme, il essaya ensuite de démonter le boîtier pour accéder aux moteurs, mais le cache était solidement retenu par des vis.

\- Alors cela donne quoi ? interrogea Judy après l'avoir observé.

\- Je pense arriver à rembobiner le rideau manuellement, mais la trappe d'accès est bloquée, j'aurais besoin d'un outil pour le démonter, regardez si vous ne trouvez pas quelque chose d'utile dans cette pièce parmi les débris, annonça le Dragoon comme réponse, son analyse de la situation les conforta.

Judy et Helena se mirent à chercher parmi les gravats et le métal rouillé et enfin Judy trouva un vieux tournevis sous une des machines délabrées, elle l'apporta sur le champ au Dragoon qui put se mettre à l'ouvrage.

Le cache du boitier était retenu par trois vis solidement fichées, il arriva avec beaucoup d'efforts et de précaution à enlever les deux premières, mais pour la troisième le pas de vis trop abîmé éclata sous la pression du tournevis. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'utiliser l'outil comme un levier pour casser la dernière vis et désolidariser le cache de la gangue de rouille qui l'entourait. Après avoir donné un bon coup sec, le cache tomba au sol dans un fracas métallique, maintenant il pouvait tranquillement opérer la machine. Il vit que le rouleau possédait un mécanisme de freinage détruit par une explosion dans le moteur. Quelqu'un avait placé un explosif à l'intérieur pour faire chuter le rideau de fer et transformer la salle en un piège mortel. Il dégagea les fragments qui gênaient le rouleau et il retira l'axe d'entraînement du moteur, il pouvait maintenant manipuler librement le rideau avec ses mains. Il commença à tourner le mécanisme doucement et difficilement, la force du rouleau augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'il remontait, la tigresse se plaça en dessous et aidait le Dragoon dans son effort. Une fois la bonne hauteur atteinte, Graydz ne pouvait lâcher le mécanisme, sans le frein, il allait retomber inévitablement dans sa position initiale et son travail aurait été inutile.

Il sentait la fatigue dans les muscles de ses bras se faire ressentir, de la sueur commençait à perler sur son visage qui reflétait son épuisement, Helena était dans le même état le poids du rideau était trop lourd, ses jambes commençaient à trembler sous l'effet de la tension à laquelle étaient soumis ses muscles.

\- Judy trouve moi vite un débris assez gros pour bloquer le mécanisme, ordonna-t-il tout en respirant bruyamment, son corps était mis à rude épreuve, le mécanisme menaçait de reprendre sa course à tout moment.

\- J'ai trouvé cela Graydz ça ira ?, demanda la lapine en présentant un débris métallique aussi gros que sa tête.

\- Parfait, mais Je ne peux pas retirer mes mains maintenant, grimpe sur mon dos et bloque le mécanisme, ordonna Graydz qui commençait à être à bout, il utilisa sa queue pour faciliter l'ascension de la lapine.

Judy s'exécuta, une fois arrivée à destination, elle marcha avec précaution sur le bras tremblant de Graydz, avant de pousser le rebut de métal dans le boitier qu'elle plaça ensuite correctement pour bloquer la course du mécanisme d'enroulement de la cloison.

Graydz s'assura que le mécanisme était parfaitement entravé, avant de redescendre à terre pour reprendre son souffle, Helena tomba à genoux devant le rideau de fer, les muscles de ses jambes étaient à bout. Après une petite pause pour récupérer de l'effort intense qu'il venait d'accomplir, Graydz se releva afin de rejoindre ses partenaires pour leur annoncer la suite du plan :

\- Parfait, nous pouvons sortir en toute sécurité maintenant, je vais prendre Nick en premier et l'amener dans le véhicule de police, après nous nous occuperons de transporter l'ours à l'extérieur, exposa le Dragoon avant de se diriger vers le renard inconscient.

\- D'accord, je vais appeler une ambulance pendant que tu t'occupes de Nick, indiqua Judy avant de d'utiliser sa radio de police.

Graydz prit précautionneusement Nick dans ses bras, le renard dormait paisiblement, emmitouflé dans des mètres de bandage blanc avant de l'emmener sans attendre à l'extérieur de la vieille usine délabrée et de l'installer sur le siège passager de la voiture de police. Le Dragoon revint dans la salle délabrée pour s'occuper du plus difficile qui était de déplacer l'ursidé à l'extérieur. Ils se mirent en position autour du corps de l'ours, Graydz le porta sur ses épaules en le prenant pas ses longs bras poilus, Helena s'occupait des jambes de l'ours et Judy essayait d'aider au mieux en se plaçant sous l'ursidé pour le soutenir en le portant les deux petites mains sur le ventre de l'ours.

\- Graydz je te préviens, si tu oses le lâcher sur moi, tu vas m'entendre, menaça Judy en plaisantant, elle savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de faire cela, contrairement à Nick qui l'aurait fait juste pour rigoler un bon coup.

\- Judy, je n'oserai jamais, je ne suis pas du genre à tenter le diable, ricana-t-il gentiment tout en supportant le lourd poids du blessé sur ses épaules.

Ils arrivèrent au bout de quelques minutes à sortir du bâtiment avec leur lourde charge qu'ils posèrent juste à côté sur l'herbe avant de reprendre leur souffle. Une fois que la fine équipe eut terminé leur travail, ils attendirent patiemment l'arrivée de l'ambulance, Judy alla voir dans quel état était Nick, il dormait paisiblement en ronflant bruyamment dans la voiture dans son cocon, attaché au siège à l'aide de la ceinture. Graydz qui s'ennuyait un peu décida d'aller ausculter l'ours assommé pour déceler la moindre blessure grave mais surtout pour étoffer ses connaissances médicales, il examinait le corps de l'ursidé avec minutie tandis qu'Helena était assise juste à côté de lui, elle regardait le travail du Dragoon qui commentait ses gestes ainsi que ses conclusions tout en restant concentré sur son patient. Quand l'ambulance arriva, les médecins prirent peur en voyant le Dragoon s'avancer vers eux tout en les saluant de la main, ils n'osèrent pas bouger jusqu'à ce que Graydz leur fasse part de son diagnostic à propos de la santé de l'ours, ils l'écoutèrent avec stupeur, ils n'étaient pas habitués à voir une créature aussi atypique être capable de leur délivrer un compte rendu médical aussi poussé. Après avoir compris que le Dragoon était pacifique, ils allèrent l'aider à charger l'ursidé dans l'ambulance qui repartit juste après qu'ils aient serré la main du Dragoon qui avait encore un sourire jovial sur les lèvres.

Pendant que la lapine cogitait profondément la question, la tigresse admirait le comportement exemplaire du Dragoon, elle était subjuguée par son charisme intriguant qui lui permettait d'avancer vers l'inconnu tout en brisant les préjugés d'un souffle. Graydz revint vers eux pour énoncer la suite des événements :

\- Tout est réglé, ils vont l'amener à l'hôpital pour terminer de le soigner, il devrait être remis sur pieds en un rien de temps, je pense que l'on peut rentrer au commissariat, Judy je te laisse amener Nick en voiture, je vais repartir avec Helena.

\- Bien Graydz, on se retrouve là-bas, soupira Judy avant de se diriger vers la voiture, elle aurait bien aimé voler à nouveau au-dessus de la ville.

Helena remonta d'un air enjoué sur le dos du Dragoon qui n'eut pas le temps de se baisser pour l'aider, qu'elle était déjà en position pour partir. Ils firent un signe à Judy avant que le Dragoon étale ses ailes pour prendre son envol dans un nuage de poussières et de feuilles mortes.

\- Ils sont partis, je dois ramener Nick au bercail, pensa-t-elle avant de s'installer au volant du véhicule.

Avant de démarrer, elle regarda le renard dormir paisiblement à côté d'elle dans une position assez humoristique.

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage doux de la lapine, elle décida que c'était une bonne occasion de se venger de Nick pour la photo qu'il avait pris durant son petit déjeuner rapide. Elle sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche, qui émit un flash en direction de son passager assoupi, elle utiliserait cette photo au cas où il partagerait malencontreusement celle qui avait prise, sur son profil FurBook.

Helena et Graydz voyagèrent paisiblement dans les cieux entre le ciel nuageux et la ville de Zootopie, ils profitèrent du léger vent humide qui les rafraîchissait après cette intense mission. La tigresse regardait d'un air songeur avec un léger sourire tout en profitant de la chaleur agréable émanant du Dragoon qui volait silencieusement, il avait l'air préoccupé. Elle était contente d'avoir pu sauver Judy et Nick à temps, mais ce qu'elle savourait le plus était les moments de complicité qu'elle eut avec Graydz durant le sauvetage, elle l'avait vu en pleine action, responsable, capable de s'adapter et d'utiliser ses diverses capacités selon la situation et surtout il est habité d'une volonté de voler au secours de ses amis jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Elle se sentait apaisée et en sécurité en sa compagnie, une sensation qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis des années qu'elle habite cette ville, elle aurait voulu voler avec lui pour l'éternité sous un ciel azur ou sous la voûte étoilée, quel que soit le temps. Mais un doute s'installait en elle, elle ne savait pas ce que le Dragoon ressentait pour elle, est-ce que c'était juste de l'amitié ou quelque chose de bien plus fort, elle ne voulait pas se lancer sans le savoir, il était trop précieux pour elle.

Même si elle voulait attendre pour mieux juger le Dragoon, son instinct primaire de chasseur lui dictait d'attaquer le morceau pendant que l'occasion était présente :

\- Eh Graydz !, tu voudrais que l'on mange ensemble tout à l'heure à la cafétéria du commissariat ?, nous avons du temps à rattraper et je voudrais vraiment savoir comment ta formation s'est passée, suggéra la tigresse dans un élan de courage, avant de se maudire d'avoir osé demander cela, elle stressait en voyant le Dragoon prendre son temps pour répondre.

\- Bonne idée c'est vrai que cela fait deux mois que je suis parti, le temps passe vraiment vite, répondit Graydz en essayant de rester calme pour qu'elle ne ressente pas l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque, il se souvenait des mots de son ami Bogo, et ce qu'elle avait demandé ne pouvait aller que dans ce sens.

Leur vol continua silencieusement pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en vue du commissariat, Graydz remarqua que quelqu'un les attendait sur le toit patiemment.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Relation fusionnelle

Chapitre 17 : Relation fusionnelle

Le Dragoon arriva juste au-dessus du commissariat, où il se posa en douceur dans un léger souffle de vent, sur l'aire d'atterrissage mouillée du toit, avant d'aider à descendre sa partenaire avec galanterie. Bogo arriva vers eux tout enjoué après le succès de leur mission, Judy l'avait averti plus tôt par radio des événements, Graydz se remémora sa formation, il bomba le torse tout en se tenant bien droit, pour s'adresser à son chef dans avec le respect de la hiérarchie :

\- Chef, sauvetage réussi, nous sommes arrivés à temps pour sauver les lieutenants Hopps et Wilde, ils sont en route pour le commissariat en ce moment, je soignerai le lieutenant Wilde à l'infirmerie dès son arrivée, annonça le Dragoon d'un ton clair tout en saluant son supérieur de la main.

\- Repos lieutenant Asher, je vois que l'Académie de police vous a inculqué les méthodes et stratégies que nous employons, lieutenant Lesnov, comment s'est effectué la première mission de la nouvelle recrue ?, demanda Bogo en gardant un ton sévère pour dialoguer avec ses subalternes tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Le lieutenant Asher s'est montré à la hauteur de la situation chef, il est intervenu avec ingéniosité et un certain leadership dans ce sauvetage extrême, il a su utiliser ses compétences pour maîtriser et soigner le lieutenant Wilde sans blessure, et pour nous conduire sains et saufs en dehors de l'usine, expliqua Helena tout en saluant elle aussi le chef, elle cacha sa joie derrière un masque rigide.

\- Bien lieutenant Lesnov, votre résumé corrobore les dires du lieutenant Hopps dont elle m'a fait part via la radio, je vois que ma décision de vous envoyer ensemble en renfort sur cette affaire a donné des résultats qui sont au-delà de mes espérances, exprima le chef les bras croisés dans le dos tout en toisant ses deux lieutenants.

Ils continuèrent à discuter à l'extérieur sous un ciel gris qui les gratifia d'une légère pluie qui ne les gêna guère, Bogo leur demanda des détails de la mission, en félicitant encore Graydz pour sa gestion parfaite de la situation. Leur conversation fut interrompue par un appel radio, le lieutenant Hopps les avertissait qu'elle était enfin arrivée au commissariat, et qu'elle attendait que le lieutenant Asher vienne chercher son patient assoupi.

Graydz salua une dernière fois le chef avant de filer en vitesse, Helena allait le suivre, mais elle fut arrêtée par Bogo qui pouvait enfin discuter de quelque chose de plus personnel maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux sur le toit :

\- Lieutenant Lesnov, j'aimerais savoir comment s'est passé le vol avec le lieutenant Asher ?, interrogea Bogo avec un léger sourire qui tranchait avec son air sérieux, cela mit légèrement mal à l'aise Helena.

\- Aucun problème chef, son nouvel uniforme de terrain a bien rempli sa fonction, j'ai pu bien m'accrocher même quand il accélérait brusquement, rétorqua-t-elle toujours sur un ton sérieux et inflexible en espérant que cette réponse le satisfasse.

\- Bien lieutenant Lesnov, mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais parler, je voudrais savoir comment cela s'est passé avec lui personnellement ?, s'enquéra Bogo avec un sourire encore plus large qui fit peur à la tigresse qui sentit que le chef creusait dans des recoins plus personnels.

\- Je… Je ne comprends pas votre question chef, balbutia la tigresse, une certaine peur l'envahit, elle commença à penser qu'elle n'avait pas été assez discrète émotionnellement depuis quelques temps.

\- Bon lieutenant Lesnov, je ne vais pas m'adresser à vous comme votre supérieur hiérarchique, mais plutôt comme un bon ami de Graydz, je sais de source sûre que vous le considérer un peu plus qu'un simple partenaire de travail, je ne me trompe pas ?, exprima Bogo en s'approchant un peu d'Helena après avoir laissé de côté son air sévère pour arborer un visage plus apaisant.

\- Co…Comment le savez-vous ?, balbutia-t-elle, le changement d'humeur du chef et sa question la plongèrent dans une gêne immense.

\- Quand quelqu'un me tanne tous les jours depuis deux mois pour avoir de ses nouvelles, ce n'est pas seulement par curiosité, et j'ai bien remarqué votre réaction quand vous l'avez vu dans mon bureau ce matin, c'était assez révélateur de mon point de vue, raconta-t-il tout en regardant dans les yeux la tigresse qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Helena comprenait que le chef se doutait de quelque chose à propos des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Graydz, le chef était connu pour ne pas aimer beaucoup les scandales reliés au relations inter-espèces, il avait déjà averti Nick et Judy de cela, il n'acceptait pas ce genre de situation au sein du commissariat, sans doute pour se garder une certaine réputation. Elle savait que la relation qu'elle voulait entreprendre risquerait de la faire virer ainsi que Graydz, elle ne voulait surtout pas lui créer de problèmes, surtout après tout ce qu'il a enduré pour obtenir ce poste.

Elle cacha sa tristesse de devoir briser ses rêves pour le bien de tous, surtout pour celui du Dragoon :

\- Chef, je vous promets que je vais stopper cela immédiatement, je ne veux pas créer de scandale au sein du commissariat, je vous jure chef !, balbutia-t-elle de vive voix, le chagrin causé par sa décision filtrait à travers ses paroles.

\- Calmez-vous, lieutenant Lesnov, je sais qu'essayer d'arrêter ce genre de chose ne peut qu'amener des situations pouvant devenir assez désastreuses, tant que votre travail ne sera pas altéré par vos sentiments envers Graydz, je fermerai les yeux, compris ?, exigea-t-il d'un ton un peu plus ferme.

\- Merci du fond du cœur chef Bogo, mais pourquoi vous ne me donnez pas le même avertissement qu'aux lieutenants Hopps et Wilde ? interrogea Helena avec étonnement, elle se souvenait du savon qu'il leur avait passé quand il les avait surpris à flirter durant une réunion hebdomadaire.

\- Les lieutenants Hopps et Wilde n'arrivaient pas à être assez discrets et je dois dire qu'ils ont aussi tendance à me donner des migraines toutes les semaines, je vais vous donner un seul conseil en tant que son ami pour qui j'ai le plus profond respect, si vous l'aimez vraiment, prenez soin de lui et surtout ne lui brisez par le cœur, j'aurai du mal à supporter de le voir dans un tel état, conseilla-t-il à la tigresse sur un ton vigoureux.

\- Mais chef Bogo, je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il ressent pour moi, je ne vais pas me jeter sur lui s'il ne m'aime pas, je ne sais pas quoi faire, expliqua désespérément Helena après avoir séché les larmes qui mouillaient ses yeux.

\- Ah les Dragoon n'ont pas que des qualités vous savez, surtout ce spécimen, d'après ce que je sais, Graydz est quelqu'un d'assez réservé qui cache la plupart de ses sentiments sous un visage calme et inflexible, il est assez maladroit quand il est question d'amour, mais je peux vous certifier qu'il tient spécialement à vous, je l'ai clairement vu dans ses manières, il la réconforta d'un visage paisible qui l'a surprise, elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme ça.

\- Vous êtes vraiment sûr ?, s'enquérait-elle après avoir repris confiance en elle.

\- Oui, donc ménagez-le et protégez-le un peu, je ne veux pas que l'accident du bar se reproduise encore, maintenant rompez lieutenant Lesnov, ordonna Bogo avant de chercher son paquet de cigarettes dans ses poches.

\- Merci Chef, s'exprima la tigresse heureuse avant de filer à vive allure par la cage d'escalier.

La tigresse repartit folle de joie, elle avait appris que le Dragoon ressentait quelque chose pour elle, elle se devait d'approfondir cette relation pour la faire perdurer.

Graydz arriva en courant dans le hall d'entrée du commissariat, il passa en un éclair devant Clawhauser médusé comme s'il avait vu un fantôme, il s'arrêta de piocher allègrement dans sa boite de beignets avant de saluer son collègue, mais le Dragoon avait déjà franchi les portes sans se soucier du guépard. Graydz revint dans le hall avec le renard dans une position inconfortable dans ses bras, suivi de Judy. Le Dragoon salua rapidement Clawhauser avant de filer dans les escaliers avec sa précieuse cargaison, tandis que Judy s'arrêta un peu pour saluer correctement le guépard dont la tête reflétait son incompréhension de la situation qui se déroulait sous ses yeux :

\- Que se passe-t-il Judy ?, je viens bien de voir Graydz qui portait une momie avec la tête de Nick, je n'ai pas rêvé ?, questionna le guépard avec stupeur après avoir essuyé les nombreuses miettes qui parsemaient sa grande bouche.

\- C'est une longue histoire, je te raconterai plus tard, expliqua Judy avant de rattraper le Dragoon dans les escaliers.

Il arriva en face de l'infirmerie, il allait entrer pour soigner le renard assommé, mais une gêne se fit ressentir quand il pensa qu'il allait devoir enlever les bandages qui cachait sa nudité, il ne pouvait pas la laisser assister à cela. Judy le rattrapa au bout d'une minute, elle regarda avec interrogation le Dragoon resté immobile devant la porte :

\- Tu attends quoi Graydz ?, demanda la lapine qui examinait le Dragoon en train de se gratter le grand front écailleux.

\- Judy tu peux attendre devant la porte dans le couloir un petit moment pendant que je m'occupe de soigner Nick ?, demanda-t-il d'un air embarrassé tout en évitant de trop regarder le regard empli de curiosité de la lapine.

\- Pourquoi je ne peux pas venir, que se passe-t-il Graydz ?, questionna-t-elle intriguée par l'étrange comportement de son ami.

\- Désolé je ne peux pas te laisser assister à mon examen, d'un point de vue professionnel, et de dignité masculine, se justifia Graydz avec difficulté, il sentait que cette explication ne serait pas suffisante pour Judy qui était en train de le toiser avec ses grands yeux.

\- Bien, fais ce que tu as à faire Graydz, ragea un peu la lapine avant de se placer à côté de la porte d'un air renfrogné tout en marmonnant.

Graydz entra seul dans l'infirmerie avec son patient avant de refermer la porte, il pouvait déjà entendre le tapotement frénétique des pieds de la lapine contre le mur. Il posa Nick sur un des lits avant de prendre en main une paire de ciseaux pour défaire ses bandages qui recouvraient quasiment tout son corps. Après avoir jeté les mètres de bandages utilisés dans la poubelle, et défait les liens qui immobilisaient ses pattes ainsi que son museau, Graydz put commencer l'auscultation minutieuse de son patient. Il recherchait la moindre blessure qu'il aurait pu se faire durant sa phase sauvage car vu l'état de l'usine désaffectée, s'il s'était blessé avec de la ferraille rouillée ou mis au contact de produits chimiques toxiques, alors il risquait une contamination sévère du sang qui aurait vraiment mis à mal son organisme déjà épuisé par l'antidote. Le Dragoon fut soulagé ne voyant aucune blessure sévère, il n'avait juste que quelques éraflures sur le cuir de son pelage, le seul symptôme un peu inquiétant était une forte fièvre sans doute engendrée par le stress et la fatigue liés à la propagation du remède dans son corps. Graydz appliqua une compresse humide sur le front brûlant du renard, avant de fouiller la réserve médicale pour en sortir une seringue de vitamines pour aider l'organisme du renard à récupérer. Il piqua le renard qui émit un léger couinement dès que l'aiguille lui transperça la peau, après il le laissa se reposer en le recouvrant d'une grande couverture blanche, c'était la meilleure solution pour qu'il se rétablisse tranquillement.

Après avoir rangé le matériel médical, Graydz invita Judy à entrer dans l'infirmerie qui patientait nerveusement devant la porte :

\- Il va comment Graydz ?, demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude, elle avait peur qu'il ait attrapé une saleté dans cette vieille usine.

\- Assez bien, le traitement a mis à rude épreuve son organisme, mais à part une bonne fièvre, il n'a rien d'alarmant, il sera sur pieds d'ici quelques heures à mon avis, le Dragoon la réconforta tout en rangeant la blouse blanche qu'il avait empruntée dans un placard.

\- Merci mon cher Graydz, sans ton intervention, les dégâts auraient été plus considérables et dramatiques, cela fait la troisième fois que tu me sauves, comment je peux te remercier ?, l'interrogea la lapine tout en regardant ses pieds, elle avait un peu honte de ne pas lui avoir demandé cela plus tôt.

Le Dragoon se mit à cogiter, il cherchait par quel moyen Judy pourrait l'aider. Il eut une idée, c'était assez personnel et sensible, mais il ne savait pas à qui d'autre il pouvait s'adresser, cette requête allait sans doute le mettre dans un grand embarras, mais il savait qu'il n'avait rien à perdre et qu'elle se montrerait compréhensive avec lui :

\- Il y a bien quelque chose que je voudrais te demander c'est un peu délicat, j'avoue que j'ai honte de devoir requérir ton aide pour cela, s'exprima-t-il tout en grattant nerveusement le mur qui crissa un peu sous les griffes du Dragoon.

\- Tiens qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien te mettre dans un tel état ?, j'écoute ta requête mon cher Dragoon, sollicita Judy tout en regardant avec ses yeux violets le Dragoon embarrassé, elle était vraiment curieuse d'apprendre ce qui pouvait bien lui faire perdre son air si paisible et assuré.

\- Et bien, je dois aller déjeuner avec Helena dans quelques heures, je voudrais lui offrir un présent qui la rendre heureuse, mais je ne sais pas quoi, tu as une idée Judy ?, demanda-t-il en articulant au mieux sa réponse, le stress de sa requête le faisait un peu paniquer.

\- Oh c'est mignon, le petit Dragoon est amoureux, que c'est chou !, elle se moqua gentiment avec un grand sourire béat, elle n'aurait jamais pensé dire cela un jour à Graydz.

\- Oui c'est vrai, j'ai certains sentiments pour Helena, mais je ne veux pas trop brusquer les choses, tu sais comme les animaux voient d'un très mauvais œil la relation inter-espèces, ainsi que les Dragoon, alors les deux ensembles, je n'imagine pas leurs réactions, déduisait-il tout en grattant nerveusement son museau, gêné, il sentait sa température monter.

\- Je comprends, mais revenons à ta requête, d'après ce que j'ai vu, ce qui la comblerait de joie serait un objet personnel qui la fasse penser à toi, suggéra la lapine qui se souvenait du comportement de la tigresse pendant la longue l'absence du Dragoon.

\- Pourquoi tu penses cela ?, demanda Graydz à la lapine sur un ton intrigué.

\- Je l'ai vue pendant ton absence penser à toi tout en palpant une écaille grise qui doit sans doute t'appartenir, dit-elle avant de soupirer en repensant au visage amoureux de la tigresse qu'elle avait vu quelquefois.

\- Je lui avais laissée juste avant mon départ comme souvenir pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas trop, depuis cet accident au bar, elle était un peu fragile, raconta-t-il avec un regard un peu triste, il se maudissait un peu d'avoir mis dans cet état la tigresse qui s'inquiétait pour lui.

\- Désolée Graydz de ne pas avoir été là pour t'épauler à ce moment, bredouilla-t-elle avec un air un peu triste, les oreilles couchées derrière la tête, elle avait encore du mal à supporter l'image de la scène décrite par Clawhauser.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, j'avais bien compris que tu voulais passer un moment seul à seul avec Nick, déclara le Dragoon calmement, avant d'adresser un doux sourire à Judy pour lui montrer qu'il n'éprouvait absolument aucune rancune de leur absence durant sa soirée d'adieu.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas du tout ?, questionna-t-elle avec stupeur, elle ne pensait pas que Graydz se montrerait aussi compréhensif envers eux.

\- Comment je pourrais en vouloir à une si adorable lapine, avec un visage si mi…chou, s'exprima-t-il tout en se corrigeant, il savait qu'il y avait certains mots qui ne pouvaient pas être associés quand on parle à une lapine.

\- Merci Graydz, je dois aller voir le chef pour lui parler de la mission, je pense que l'on a trouvé le responsable, tu peux surveiller Nick en mon absence ? demanda-t-elle gentiment avec des grands yeux mignons.

\- Aucun problème, n'oublie pas de lui ramener des affaires de rechanges, il ne risque pas d'apprécier de se réveiller encore à poil, souffla Graydz en ricanant un peu, en pensant à la tête du renard à son réveil, il devait vraiment assister à cela.

Judy repartit de l'infirmerie, laissant Graydz seul avec Nick qui dormait paisiblement, le Dragoon prit ses aises sur une chaise en face du lit, et prit une revue médicale qui traînait sur la table qu'il se mit à feuilleter pour patienter, il savait que le renard ne se réveillerait pas avant une bonne demi-heure. Un article dans le magazine l'intéressa, il traitait de l'étude de l'antidote qu'il avait fourni pour guérir les animaux sauvages, les spécialistes était encore stupéfaits de la complexité moléculaire qui aurait demandé normalement des mois de recherches pour atteindre un résultat comparable. Le Dragoon remercia l'évolution de l'avoir doté du Sengus sans quoi ce miracle aurait été tout bonnement impossible. Après avoir terminé de lire cette revue, il bâilla un bon coup, la fatigue commençait à le mener dans les bras de Morphée, il ne s'était pas reposé depuis son long voyage de retour qui avait été bien éreintant, et la mission extrême de ce matin avait consommé ses forces.

Graydz sous le coup de la fatigue se décida de faire une petite sieste en attendant le réveil de Nick, il essaya de visualiser ses affaires pour trouver quelque chose à offrir à la tigresse. Soudain il se rappela d'un magnifique bijou qu'il avait gardé en souvenir, un médaillon qu'il avait fabriqué quand il était un jeune Dragoon, il travaillait un peu à la forge de sa ville natale pour se faire quelques économies, il avait profité de son temps libre pour laisser libre court à sa créativité et concevoir ce pendentif traditionnel pour les Dragoon.

\- J'étais vraiment doué de mes griffes dans ma jeunesse, je me demande si maintenant j'arriverais à faire une œuvre d'une telle qualité, pensa Graydz avant de fermer les yeux, la fatigue gagnait petit à petit sur sa volonté de fer.

Nick se réveilla doucement, son esprit était encore confus à cause de la fièvre qui avait finalement baissé, il ouvrit les yeux difficilement la forte lumière de la pièce lui troubla la vue.

\- Je suis arrivé au paradis ?, s'exprima le renard avec une voix caverneuse et la bouche complétement sèche.

\- Je ne pense pas Nick, vu que je suis là, à mon avis tu es tombé tout droit en enfer, rigola gentiment le Dragoon après s'être remis dans sa lecture, les ronflements bruyants du renard l'avaient empêché de se reposer un peu.

\- Graydz c'est toi ?, tu es revenu de l'Académie vite, Kodan t'a effrayé et tu t'es enfui ?, exprima Nick avec un air narquois qu'il employait souvent avec Judy.

\- Bien sûr que non, tu remercieras le destin que je sois arrivé aussi tôt, j'ai dû participer à votre sauvetage sans avoir pris une minute de repos, conta le Dragoon d'un ton calme après s'être approché suffisamment de Nick qui arriva à distinguer la stature massive du Dragoon.

La vision du renard s'éclaircit, il put voir Graydz penché sur lui avec un grand sourire, il essaya de se lever, mais son corps refusa de faire un tel effort, il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un long marathon sous un soleil ardent. Après avoir examiné les lieux qui l'entouraient, Nick comprit qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie, mais il avait du mal à se souvenir des évènements de la matinée, la dernière chose dont il se souvenait était le visage de ce maudit bélier pointant une étrange arme dans sa direction. Sa mémoire s'arrêta net au son de la détonation du pistolet qui le plongea dans les abîmes de l'inconscience et une chaleur abondante qui infiltrait tout son corps. Nick comprenait qu'il était redevenu sauvage suite à l'impact du projectile, il s'adressa à Graydz pour en obtenir confirmation :

\- Que s'est-il passé ?, je suis encore redevenu sauvage ?, il questionna le Dragoon avec inquiétude, il attendait en tremblant la réponse.

\- Oui hélas, mais j'ai réussi à te guérir, par contre je pense que tu vas encore faire des cauchemars de moi à mon humble avis, Graydz le réconforta tout en le gratifiant d'un sourire malicieux, après l'intimidation qu'il avait employée contre le renard sauvage, il savait que des images d'un Dragoon en furie lui resteraient gravées dans sa mémoire pendant un bon moment.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?, demanda Nick intrigué, il se demandait pourquoi Graydz avait l'air si gêné.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Judy pour les détails, répliqua Graydz légèrement paniqué, il ne voulait que ce soit lui qui lui parle de son spectacle.

Dès que le Dragoon mentionna le nom de sa chère lapine, un flot de souvenirs se déversa d'un seul coup dans la tête de Nick, il se souvenait qu'elle était avec lui lors de cette mission, et qu'il l'avait aperçue un court instant dans une phase durant laquelle il était encore conscient pendant sa transformation. Il se rappela à quel point il avait blessé Judy lors de sa première contamination par le poison, il espérait que cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas commis l'irréparable dans une rage meurtrière incontrôlable. Il se leva d'un coup de son lit en oubliant la fatigue qui entravait tous ses muscles, le Dragoon dut intervenir pour l'aider à s'assoir. Il s'adressa à Graydz en le prenant par les épaules d'un air complétement paniqué :

\- Carotte !, comment va-t-elle ?, dis-moi que je ne lui ai pas fait de mal, Graydz dit le moi !, il le supplia avec les yeux larmoyants.

\- Du calme Nick, ta chère partenaire est saine et sauve, elle vient de partir pour aller faire son compte-rendu au chef Bogo, elle devrait revenir sous peu avec des vêtements de rechange, Graydz expliqua calmement tout en enlevant doucement les pattes du renard qui essayaient de le secouer vainement par ses grandes épaules.

\- Des vêtements neufs ?, questionna Nick d'un air interrogateur avant de remarquer que seule la couverture du lit cachait pour le moment sa nudité.

\- Tu as encore déchiré ton uniforme lors de ton épisode sauvage, tu étais nu comme un vers de terre au milieu de l'usine délabrée et poussiéreuse, j'ai dû te recouvrir presque complétement avec des bandages, conta le Dragoon tout en examinant la réaction de Nick.

\- Non, tu veux dire que Carotte m'a vu…,

\- A mon humble avis je pense que oui, coupa Graydz avec un grand sourire qui mit vraiment mal à l'aise le renard honteux.

Le renard se mit à rougir en imaginant la scène, lui au sol assommé avec Judy et Graydz le regardant tout en ricanant. Sa face se décomposait, il savait que la lapine allait le taquiner sur ce sujet pendant des semaines et qu'elle risquerait d'en faire allusion aux collègues du commissariat qui ne manqueront pas de le chambrer. Il se cacha complètement sous la couverture sous le regard amusé du Dragoon qui rigola légèrement tout en exposant sa belle dentition de prédateur.

\- Bon mon cher Nick, je dois te laisser te reposer seul, maintenant que je sais que tu es complément rétabli, je n'ai plus besoin de m'inquiéter, dit Graydz à l'animal atterré qui se cachait silencieusement dans le lit.

\- Je pense que je vais rester sous cette couverture jusqu'à la fin des temps, souffla Nick qui était complétement embarrassé en imaginant la suite des événements, surtout quand Judy viendra lui apporter des nouveaux habits.

\- Dans ce cas je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps, je dois aller préparer ma surprise, raconta-t-il joyeusement tout en imaginant la scène quand il lui offrira ce présent.

Graydz sortit de l'infirmerie en sifflotant tranquillement en laissant Nick se reposer qui ne tarda pas à ronfler bruyamment.

Le Dragoon laissa son ami dormir et guérir en paix, il partit en direction du bureau de Bogo où étaient rangées ses affaires. Après avoir traversé les couloirs déserts, il arriva devant la porte mais il entendit que le chef était pris dans une conversation professionnelle. Il se posa contre le mur juste à côté du bureau pour patienter, tandis que ses oreilles captèrent des bribes de la discussion. Graydz comprenait que Judy était encore dans le bureau du commissaire, elle faisait son compte rendu sur les événements de ce matin, elle avait vu le coupable qui avait rendu Nick sauvage deux fois de suite, et que BellWether n'était qu'un pion dans une machination encore plus importante que l'affaires des disparitions. Graydz entendit le nom de l'organisation qui était derrière tout cela, « Exilis », il se demandait quel était le but caché derrière leur plan néfaste pour cette ville. Graydz se détacha du flot de la conversation pour replonger avec bonheur dans ses songes, il patientait tout en imaginant la réaction de la douce tigresse, mais il cogitait sur la façon qu'il allait employer pour l'accoster correctement, il ne voulait pas la brusquer ou lui faire peur, et tout gâcher en un instant.

Après une dizaine de minutes d'attente, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Judy qui ne tarda pas à remarquer la présence du Dragoon :

\- Je ne t'avais pas demandé de rester auprès de Nick ?, demanda la lapine avec étonnement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est rétabli et réveillé, il attend patiemment, caché sous une couverture que tu lui apportes des vêtements pour cacher sa nudité, tu aurais vu sa tête quand je lui ai annoncé ce qui s'était passé dans l'usine après l'administration de l'antidote, c'était mémorable, conta le Dragoon tout en rigolant, il ne put retenir une petite larme en repensant au visage de Nick avant qu'il se cache.

\- Et encore Graydz, je ne t'ai pas montré la jolie photo que j'ai prise juste avant de le ramener, regarde, dit Judy avant de montrer la photo du renard endormi habillé comme une momie qu'elle avait prise dans la voiture du Dragoon qui esquissa un sourire espiègle en direction de Judy.

\- Eh bien, tu fais ta mauvaise lapine, je ne te savais pas aussi malicieuse ma chère, le Dragoon souffla tout en regardant Judy en ricanant un peu.

\- Non, disons juste que c'est une petite vengeance, elle s'exclama d'un air taquin, elle avait enfin les cartes en main pour se venger de la photo qu'il avait prise lors de son petit déjeuner sur le pouce.

\- Excuse-moi Judy, je dois aller parler au chef Bogo, annonça Graydz sur un ton sérieux avant de saluer Judy et de toquer à la porte.

Bogo arriva quelques instants après pour l'inviter à entrer, Judy resta près du bureau, une oreille collée à la porte pour ne pas perdre une miette de la conversation. Judy savait que si Bogo la surprenait à faire cela, elle effectuerait le travail de contrevenante pendant au moins une semaine, mai sa curiosité maladive l'emporta sur son sens du devoir, elle voulait éclaircir quelques zones d'ombres à propos de l'affaire entre Graydz et Bogo.

\- Je ne te dérange pas trop Bogo, j'ai juste besoin de récupérer quelque chose dans mes affaires que j'ai laissé ici, annonça Graydz avant de se diriger vers ses affaires.

\- Fais, au fait, j'ai une très bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer qui va surement te faire sauter au plafond, dit-il en s'approchant de son ami, avant de lui donner une tape amicale dans le dos.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le Dragoon sans trop prêter attention aux dires de Bogo, il était plongé dans le fouillis des cartons à la recherche du bijou.

\- Le maire m'a appelé avant que le lieutenant Hopps vienne me voir, il m'a annoncé que notre arrangement avait fonctionné à la perfection, l'affaire a été conclue il y a quelques jours, le buffle dévoila avec joie à son ami qui le regardait avec des gros yeux surpris.

\- Non ce n'est pas vrai !, tu me fais marcher ?, s'exclama-t-il avec stupeur, il ne pensait pas une seconde que cela aurait marché aussi facilement.

\- Bien sûr que non Graydz, il m'a confirmé en plus que tu as obtenu celle que tu avais choisie en priorité lors de la réunion, ajouta-t-il sur un ton enjoué, voir la tête de son ami plongé dans le bonheur lui procura de la satisfaction, il ne l'avait pas vu aussi heureux depuis longtemps.

\- Oh quelle bonne nouvelle, par contre ne l'annonce pas au reste de l'équipe, j'ai envie de leur faire la surprise, il s'écria avec vigueur tout en sautillant un peu, il attendait cette nouvelle depuis longtemps.

\- Le maire viendra en début d'après-midi pour conclure cette affaire, il te remettra aussi ton insigne de lieutenant ainsi que ta carte d'identité, tu vas devenir aujourd'hui un citoyen de Zootopie mon cher Graydz, annonça Bogo tout fière, car c'était assez rare que le maire Evans Blackit se déplace en personne pour régler ce genre d'affaire, il était occupé par ses responsabilités envers cette si grande ville.

\- C'est parfait…ah !, je l'ai trouvé ! annonça le Dragoon tout en retirant sa main d'un carton pour sortir une boite noire en ébène.

Graydz posa l'écrin sur le bureau avant de l'ouvrir pour vérifier l'état de son contenu qu'il dévoila entre ses mains devant la tête de Bogo qui fut admiratif de l'œuvre. Le Dragoon tenait devant ses yeux un magnifique médaillon en bronze finement ciselé avec une pierre grise au centre de toute beauté. Ce joyau grisâtre légèrement transparent était irisé de légères taches noires tandis que la lumière du bureau révéla des magnifiques reflets bleutés sur la surface de la pierre. L'anneau autour de la pierre représentait des rayons provenant du soleil gris du médaillon. Cela donnait à ce bijou une beauté intrigante qui émerveilla Bogo qui se demandait d'où provenait un tel médaillon :

\- C'est magnifique, tu te l'es procuré où ?, interrogea Bogo, il n'avait encore jamais vu ce genre de bijou auparavant.

\- Je l'ai fabriqué durant ma jeunesse, je pense que je vais l'offrir à Helena ce midi, je dois aller déjeuner avec elle, annonça-t-il gaiement avec un grand sourire béat.

\- Ah mon ami, tu deviens enfin un vrai adulte, je ne t'avais pas vu aussi content depuis des lustres, cela me rappelle des souvenirs, tu te souviens de la nuit où on s'est rencontrés, conta Bogo avant de soupirer légèrement, il se rappelait la réaction de peur qu'il avait eue en voyant pour la première fois la morphologie cauchemardesque du Dragoon.

\- Bien sûr, tu as essayé de me frapper avec ta matraque, avant que je t'assène un bon coup de poing qui te fit tomber dans cette rivière glacée, Grays raconta avec nostalgie tout en tenant son long museau avec sa main.

\- Quelle aventure !, tu as vraiment parcouru du chemin depuis cette époque où tout le monde te considérait seulement comme un super-prédateur, le buffle poursuivit avec une légère inquiétude, il savait que cela était encore valable pour une bonne partie des citoyens de Zootopie, mais cela changera sans doute avec le temps.

\- J'ai réussi à arriver aussi loin car j'étais bien entouré, tu étais là dès le début, sans toi je pense que je serais sans doute parti vers d'autres cieux, puis j'ai rencontré Judy et Nick qui m'ont fait comprendre que l'on peut vivre bien en marge des préjugés, et enfin j'ai rencontré Helena, je pense que cela pourrait bien fonctionner, mais pour cela il faut que je me lance, avoua-t-il avec détermination, il ne voulait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, surtout après les nombreuses embûches qu'il dut encaisser.

Pendant que Graydz examinait sur toutes les coutures le précieux objet qui étincelait sous la lumière du bureau, Bogo jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la boîte métallique verdâtre qui était bien cachée derrière son étagère. Graydz lui avait demandé de garder précieusement cet objet en le suppliant avec un regard dur qui cachait une certaine inquiétude enracinée en lui depuis longtemps, de ne pas y toucher et encore moins d'en parler autour de lui, mais il ne lui avait pas fait part de son contenu qui devait être extrêmement dangereux, pour réussir à inoculer un telle anxiété chez le Dragoon qui est pourtant habituellement empli d'un morale d'acier. Bogo n'arrivait pas à garder pour lui, sa grande curiosité envers cette boite, il voulait absolument savoir quel artefact maudit elle pouvait bien contenir :

\- Graydz, tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que représentait cette boite verdâtre métallique ?, vu les dizaines de verrous qui l'entravent, son contenu doit être vraiment délicat, s'enquérait le buffle avec une voix un peu hésitante qui stoppa net le Dragoon pendant qu'il admirait le pendentif.

\- Ah ce coffret ? je ne peux hélas te dire grand-chose, à part que ce solide boîtier contient un objet dont la dangerosité est mille fois plus élevée que celle de mon sabre, et qu'une loi de mon peuple interdit formellement de l'utiliser sous peine de se faire bannir de notre noble race, ce qui est le pire des châtiments pour nous, expliqua-t-il en bafouillant légèrement à cause de la peur qui émergea en lui dès que le contenu de cette boite scellée lui revenait à l'esprit.

\- Mais pourquoi tu te promènes avec quelque chose qui pourrait avoir des conséquences aussi gravissimes ?, tu ne pouvais pas la laisser bien au chaud dans ta cité natale ?, s'inquiéta Bogo qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu pousser son ami à emporter une telle épée de Damoclès avec lui.

\- Hélas non, ce fardeau fait partie de mon devoir de Dragoon, je dois la garder loin de ma terre d'origine, mais toujours avoir un œil dessus, je suis devenu un gardien du fléau, conta Graydz d'une voix manquant un peu de vigueur avant de pousser un soupir, il savait que ce coffret cachait quelque chose qui inspirait une crainte immense ancrée bien profondément chez les Dragoon, même pour ceux redevenus sauvages.

\- Gardien du fléau ?, c'est un titre honorifique dans ton peuple ? demanda-t-il d'un air curieux, tout en frissonnant de l'intérieur qu'un tel titre était plus une charge qu'une fierté.

\- Oui, ce titre entraîne de lourdes responsabilités, mais je l'ai accepté sans broncher pour alléger mon père adoptif qui se devait de vivre en marge de notre cité pour garder cet artefact, répondit le Dragoon en arborant un rictus serein, il était soulagé de pouvoir rendre un service à Vrenis qui avait pris soin de lui quand il était devenu subitement orphelin, il savait que ce devoir qu'avait hérité son père adoptif l'avait poussé à vivre en solitaire, bien à l'extérieur de la cité aux pierres noires.

Après avoir longuement discuté de certains points méconnus du passé du Dragoon, ils décidèrent de changer de sujet pour détendre l'atmosphère qui était devenue bien tendue et assez sombre, ils traitèrent surtout de la vie dans cette cité moderne, Graydz se devait d'apprendre quelques règles élémentaires afin de bien vivre dans Zootopie. Après quelques minutes, le commissaire dut se remettre au travail pour terminer le dossier sur la mission de ce matin, le Dragoon regarda l'horloge et vit qu'il lui restait au moins une heure avant l'heure de la pause. Suite à quelques réflexions, il décida d'aller s'entraîner au combat dans la salle qui devait être déserte en ce moment, il prit son sabre traditionnel avec lui, il pensait que cela serait une bonne occasion de réviser sa formation aux arts martiaux qu'il avait appris dans sa ville natale. Il salua le chef qui était plongé dans son travail avant de quitter le bureau en sifflotant toujours le même air nostalgique, il était tellement sur son petit nuage qu'il ne fit pas attention à Judy qui était restée juste à côté de la porte. Il partit en direction de la salle d'entraînement avec dans sa main, son sabre toujours rangé dans son fourreau en pierres.

Judy ne dit pas un mot en voyant Graydz sortir tout heureux et partir s'entraîner, sa curiosité grandissante avec ce qu'elle put entendre avait failli la pousser à adresser la parole au Dragoon, mais elle ne voulait pas que son ami apprenne qu'elle écoutait discrètement aux portes. Après son départ, elle fila en direction des vestiaires pour récupérer des affaires de rechange pour Nick. Elle arriva dans la pièce où une rangée de casiers verts étaient alignés et verrouillés, chacun portant le nom de son propriétaire. La lapine remarqua qu'un nouveau casier flambant neuf était apparu au bout de la rangée, dessus elle put lire le nom du Dragoon qui faisait maintenant enfin partie de son unité, elle était joyeuse en pensant aux différentes missions qu'elle fera avec lui et aussi Nick, cela allait être vraiment grandiose. Elle avança vers le casier contenant les affaires de Nick, elle dut pousser une chaise pour atteindre avec ses pattes le cadenas, elle fit tourner les anneaux numérotés pour trouver la combinaison qu'elle connaissait par cœur, la date de leur toute première rencontre à Zootopie. La porte du casier déverrouillée, elle se hissa jusqu'à l'étagère métallique où reposait les affaires du renard, elle les poussa hors du casier pour les faire tomber à terre avant de redescendre et de refermer correctement le casier de son collègue. Elle prit la cargaison et fila en vitesse vers l'infirmerie en faisant bien attention de ne pas en perdre dans les couloirs.

Judy entra dans la pièce où seuls les ronflements assez bruyants du renard perturbaient le silence de ces lieux, elle posa les vêtements de rechange de Nick sur son lit, juste devant l'animal qui était complément recouvert par la couverture qu'elle retira un peu pour dévoiler la tête du renard qui dormait paisiblement. Elle fut tentée de le sortir de ses doux rêves pour se moquer de lui en lui montrant la jolie photo qu'elle avait prise de lui alors qu'il était assommé dans la voiture et recouvert de bandages. Mais la face tranquille et paisible du renard dissuada la lapine de passer à l'acte, elle s'approcha doucement du renard avant de le gratifier d'un bisou sur la joue, elle le regarda tendrement en silence, elle se demandait comment réussir à passer à l'étape suivante, elle était un peu jalouse de Graydz qui arriva à aller plus loin qu'elle en compagnie d'Helena. Après un bon moment de détente où elle admira le renard, elle sortit de l'infirmerie en jetant un dernier regard amoureux en direction de son tendre Nick, et referma doucement derrière elle la porte de l'infirmerie.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Un bond en avant

Chapitre 18 : Un bond en avant

Dans le couloir assez désert Judy jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule accrochée au mur, elle avait encore une bonne demi-heure à attendre avant de pouvoir déjeuner. Elle se promena tranquillement dans les couloirs en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait faire car la chanceuse lapine n'avait pas de travail à rattraper ou à avancer et la plupart des collègues n'étaient pas encore revenus de leur patrouille respective. Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu quand elle aperçut Helena se promener de bonne humeur, elle semblait chercher quelqu'un.

\- Salut Helena, alors c'était comment le voyage avec Graydz ? déclara-t-elle d'un ton enjoué à la tigresse bien rêveuse.

\- C'était tellement magnifique cette vue de la ville, mais ce qui était le mieux était d'être avec Graydz, ah !, quel moment de pur bonheur, elle se réjouissait en rougissant un peu, cela n'échappa à la lapine qui esquissa un sourire un peu forcé.

\- J'imagine moi, j'ai dû ramener mon partenaire assoupi, nous avons été bloqués un petit moment dans les embouteillages, se plaignait Judy tout en regardant ses pieds qui tapotaient le carrelage du couloir, elle aurait bien aimé être à la place d'Helena pour rentrer au commissariat.

\- Et toi Judy ?, pas trop traumatisée par ce qui s'est passé dans l'usine ?, nous sommes arrivés pile au bon moment pour vous secourir !, elle s'inquiéta à propos de son ami, c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle vit le renard redevenir sauvage, cela pouvait laisser des marques dans son esprit.

\- Non ça va, de toute façon il y a toujours un ange ailé qui apparaît pour me sortir des pires situations, déclara la lapine avec conviction, Graydz l'avait déjà sauvée in extremis trois fois, et elle savait qu'il n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter.

\- En parlant de lui, tu ne saurais pas où il est en ce moment ?, lui demanda Helena avec insistance car elle le recherchait depuis un bon moment dans l'optique de passer du temps ensemble.

\- Si je l'ai vu partir vers la salle d'entraiment, allons voir comment un Dragoon s'entraîne, dit-elle avec impatience ainsi qu'une certaine curiosité de voir Graydz en pleine action.

Les deux partirent ensemble pour rejoindre Graydz, elles discutèrent d'un peu de tout, mais leur principal sujet de conversation tournait autour de leur relation qu'elles entretenaient avec leur moitié respective. Helena ne tarissait pas d'éloge à propos de Graydz, mais elle hésitait encore à lui annoncer son amour, elle avait un peu peur de la réaction de ses parents assez conservateurs si jamais ils apprenaient qu'elle sort avec un animal appartenant à une race aussi éloignée de la sienne. Judy la rassura en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas encore mentionné ses fréquentations avec Nick à ses parents. Les parents de la lapine ne savaient même pas qu'elle travaillait conjointement avec lui car ils avaient des a priori très négatifs sur les renards à cause de la relation entre prédateur et proie, certaines peurs ne disparaissent pas malgré l'évolution de la société actuelle. Suite aux mots de Judy, Helena se sentit un peu plus rassurée de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule dans le même pétrin, elle redoutait le moment où elle devra présenter Graydz à toute sa famille si c'était vraiment la bonne personne, mais elle savait au fond de son cœur que ce ne pouvait être que lui. Après quelques minutes d'ardentes conversations elles arrivèrent devant la grande porte métallique donnant directement sur la salle d'entraînement réservée aux officiers du commissariat.

Des rugissements brutaux se firent entendre à travers la porte. Elles furent intriguées par ces sons étranges qui ne pouvaient être émis que par un Dragoon en colère, elles entrèrent dans la salle pour assister à un spectacle assez insolite donné par Graydz. Au milieu de la pièce sur le ring se tenait debout le Dragoon torse nu, duquel se balançait son pendentif en mémoire de son défunt père. Il avait posé son uniforme sur l'estrade tandis qu'il portait accroché à sa ceinture, son sabre rengainé dans son lourd fourreau. Graydz était en train de suivre les traditions des combats entre Dragoon qu'il disputait contre un adversaire invisible, il avait quitté son air paisible pour endosser une apparence digne d'un démon. Le Dragoon crachait des flots de flammes incandescentes en l'air tandis qu'il faisait crisser ses griffes entres elles. Ses ailes déployées au-dessus de lui et sa gueule grande ouverte pour exposer ses longues dents blanches parachevaient ce tableau digne d'un cauchemar, il gratifia son adversaire fantôme d'un terrible rugissement qui fit trembler les lampes pendues au plafond. Judy et Helena n'étaient pas trop surprises par cette démonstration, car leur ami avait déjà dévoilé sa technique d'intimidation afin de maîtriser Nick qui était devenu sauvage dans l'usine. Une fois la phase préliminaire d'intimidation terminée, Graydz dissipa sa colère pour retrouver son calme habituel, il s'immobilisa debout les yeux fermés et les ailes repliées dans son dos, tout en adoptant une posture d'attaque. Le silence reprit place dans la salle où les deux spectatrices assises sur un banc dévoraient cette démonstration.

D'un seul coup Graydz se mit en mouvement après avoir ouvert ses féroces yeux, en enchaînant les coups de griffes rapides qui fendaient l'air à une vitesse impressionnante. Il entrecoupait ses attaques d'esquives souples pour éviter les coups de son adversaire invisible, et par des coups donnés avec ses ailes qui avaient une meilleure allonge. Après une dizaine de minutes d'affrontement sans répit, il s'arrêta avant de prendre une bouteille en verre noir qui était posée au bord du ring, qu'il déboucha d'un coup sec avant de répandre son contenu noirâtre sur ses mains. Après avoir bien frictionné ce liquide assez visqueux, Graydz reprit sa posture de combat avec ses bras bien luisants. Les spectatrices poussèrent ensemble un cri d'étonnement en voyant la suite de l'entraînement qui devint encore plus complexe. Graydz crachat son souffle enflammé sur ses bras qui restèrent enflammés grâce à huile qu'il avait répandue dessus. Il réalisa ensuite les mêmes enchaînements d'attaques qu'avant, mais l'effet était encore plus impressionnant, ses mains virevoltèrent devant lui en laissant une traînée de flammes dans leurs sillages, chacun de ses coups avait une allonge beaucoup plus importante, ses poings se prolongeaient d'une langue de flammes rougeoyantes qui semblait se mouvoir dans les airs pour aller donner un baiser brûlant à son opposant fantôme.

Après un bon moment intense, les flammes sur ses mains s'épuisèrent avant de disparaître complètement. Graydz essuya les dépôts de résidus noirâtres de ses bras avant de reprendre son souffle pour saluer ses spectatrices qu'il avait remarquées depuis le début du combat :

\- Alors ?, comment trouvez-vous ma démonstration de l'école du « phénix dansant », cela faisait un bon moment que je ne m'étais pas entraîné à utiliser ces techniques, commenta Graydz avant de retirer une écaille brisée de son bras qui avait éclaté sous la forte chaleur des flammes.

\- Tu es vraiment incroyable dans tes mouvements, je comprends mieux maintenant comment tu as pu terminer aussi rapidement ta formation à l'Académie, conclut Judy qui était toute guillerette après avoir applaudi le spectacle donné par le Dragoon.

\- Merci, je pense que je dois vous gratifier d'un final à la hauteur de vos attentes, je vais vous dévoiler une de mes techniques les plus complexes, annonça-t-il de vive voix à ses spectatrices, en voulant montrer l'étendue de son dur entraînement.

\- Oui vas-y mon cher Graydz, dit Helena avec un grand sourire charmé, la performance de son Dragoon l'avait comblée.

\- Bien, par contre vous me promettez de ne le dire personne ce que je vais vous montrer, je préfère que cela ne s'ébruite pas trop autour de moi, exigea-t-il sur un ton sérieux, tout en fixant Helena et Judy.

\- On te le jure !, allez montre-nous cette technique, s'écria Helena avec ardeur car elle était impatiente de voir les nouvelles prouesses de Graydz.

Le Dragoon repartit sur le ring, après avoir récupéré un grand mannequin d'entraînement qu'il poussa jusqu'au milieu de la zone de combat, avant de se placer sur le bord, face à son nouvel adversaire inerte et solide cette fois. Il détacha son sabre qui pendait à sa ceinture avant de le tenir à deux mains devant lui, il prit une grande inspiration en fixant son arme, tout en visualisant dans sa tête les différents mouvements qu'il devra accomplir avec précision. Après une minute où un mutisme ambiant flottait dans la grande salle, il prit d'une main le fourreau noir contenant le sabre avant de faire glisser l'arme avec son autre main pour exposer son étrange lame. Le sabre que Graydz avait reçu de son père n'était pas une arme constituée d'une simple lame en acier, le fer de son sabre rougeoyait d'une lumière vive comme si elle était en permanence dans un état de fusion, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être solide, la lame semblait être composée de magma incandescent, même l'air autour d'elle, fut troublé par l'intense chaleur qui s'échappait du sabre. Graydz fit tournoyer son arme autour de lui pour se réhabituer à son poids, les mouvements de son arme étaient prolongés par un rideau de flammes qui s'estompaient dans les airs dans un crépitement continu.

Une fois le maniement du sabre retrouvé, il se plaça dans une position d'attaque, le sabre tenu par le manche à deux mains, il pointa le bout de la lame en direction de son adversaire, le Dragoon plia un de ses genoux vers l'avant avant de placer une de ses pattes derrière lui comme pour piquer un sprint, ses longues ailes étaient bien repliées dans son dos. Il garda la position quelques secondes avant de foncer en un éclair vers sa cible inerte, pour décocher une série rapide d'attaques qui englobèrent le mannequin d'une lumière crépitante qui semblait vouloir le dévorer tout entier. Le Dragoon dépassa sa cible avant de freiner, ses griffes crissèrent sur le sol dur du gymnase, le halo rougeoyant disparut de sa cible avant qu'elle s'écroule au sol en plusieurs morceaux dont les coupures étaient nettes et sombres. Le Dragoon se remit debout avant de ranger sa dangereuse arme dans son étui protecteur en pierres et de la remettre bien à sa ceinture. Il salua son public qui applaudit avec vigueur à la suite de cette démonstration époustouflante avant de se diriger vers le banc où il avait laissé son uniforme. Le Dragoon essuya la sueur sur son corps engendrée par la fatigue et la chaleur monstrueuse de son arme avec une vieille serviette qui traînait, avant de remettre ses habits qu'il enfila facilement malgré sa paire d'ailes. Graydz referma les ouvertures de ses ailes, avant de se diriger vers Judy et Helena qui étaient encore ébahies par sa puissante technique.

Helena se remit debout avant de s'approcher toute contente du Dragoon un peu essoufflé par cet entraînement, elle hésita à lui sauter dans les bras pour le remercier du spectacle, mais elle était un peu gênée par la présence de la lapine qui les rejoignait avec enthousiasme. Judy était vraiment curieuse à propos de la technique qu'il venait d'employer sous leurs yeux, et de son étrange sabre. Judy remercia Graydz pour cette belle démonstration avant de lui poser des questions :

\- Graydz c'était vraiment incroyable, mais comment as-tu réussi à le découper aussi facilement que du beurre ?, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre le tour de magie du Dragoon.

\- Un enchaînement de coups bien coordonnés et précis, mais le secret de cette technique repose principalement sur mon arme que l'on appelle traditionnellement dans ma terre natale, une « larme d'Ifrit », sa lame est composée d'un alliage complexe de divers matériaux, qui au contact de l'air produit une intense chaleur, ce qui donne cet aspect de lave en fusion, le fourreau en pierre noire volcanique est le seul moyen d'atténuer fortement cette réaction, ce qui permet de le transporter facilement sans tout brûler sur son sillage, Graydz expliqua avec précision et admiration tandis qu'il se souvenait avec un grand sourire nostalgique, de son enfance, quand il admirait son père s'entraîner avec cette arme.

\- Ton peuple est vraiment extraordinaire pour inventer une telle arme, il devait être vraiment avancé technologiquement parlant, Judy admirait le sabre pendant à la ceinture du Dragoon.

\- Pas vraiment, nous sommes restés un peu trop confinés dans nos traditions, nous avons surtout fait des découvertes dans les domaines de la médecine, de l'alchimie ainsi que de la métallurgie, conta le Dragoon en poussant un soupir, il savait que certaines avancées faites par sa race les avaient menés à leur quasi-extinction.

Ils continuèrent à discuter au sujet de la race des Dragoon en se promenant dans les couloirs, Judy enchaînait les questions tandis qu'Helena restait assez silencieuse à côté du Dragoon, elle se demandait si elle arriverait à être un peu tranquille avec Graydz durant le déjeuner dont l'heure approchait à grands pas. Judy partit seule en direction de l'infirmerie pour aller retrouver Nick qui devait sans doute être encore en train de dormir, et de le ramener pour le repas, Graydz et Helena se dirigèrent silencieusement en direction de la cafétéria. Pendant le trajet, Helena n'osait pas adresser la parole à Graydz, après ce que le chef lui avait dit à propos des sentiments du Dragoon, elle voulait exprimer de vive voix et avec enthousiasme son amour pour lui, mais elle ne voulait pas le brusquer et lui faire peur. Graydz était inquiet, il palpa sa poche de pantalon qui contenait son précieux médaillon. Il n'avait toujours pas décidé comment il allait lui offrir, il avait aussi peur de s'y prendre mal et de tout gâcher par une action maladroite de sa part. Ils entrèrent dans la cafétéria déserte, les autres membres de l'unité n'étaient pas encore revenus de leur patrouille ou ils déjeunaient dans la ville pour ne pas s'éloigner trop de leur zone d'affectation respective.

Graydz et Helena s'assirent sur une table au fond la salle, juste à côté de la machine à café, Graydz resta silencieux et son inquiétude se lisait sur son visage, Helena ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir pour briser ce silence qui commençait à la stresser. Elle poussa un léger rire quand elle entendit le ventre du Dragoon gargouiller, ce qui le fit rire un peu aussi.

\- Graydz, pour te remercier de la magnifique ballade aérienne et de la démonstration de tes techniques ancestrales, je t'offre le repas, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?, demanda-t-elle en regardant droit dans les yeux troublés du Dragoon.

\- Je prendrais bien une salade de carottes et un bon jus d'orange, je dois faire attention à mon alimentation si je veux encore pouvoir m'envoler, s'exprima le Dragoon sur un ton doux, Helena était contente de retrouver enfin le Graydz paisible et bienveillant.

La tigresse partit en direction du comptoir de la cuisine qui se situait à l'autre bout de la pièce, tandis que Graydz la regarda s'éloigner en soufflant. Il était plongé dans ses pensées tout en regardant le médaillon se balancer devant ses yeux au bout de ses griffes. Le Dragoon savait que ce qu'il allait se jeter sans hésitation dans une nouvelle vie, car il aimait Helena du fond de son cœur mais il n'était pas complètement sûr des sentiments de la tigresse. Dans les traditions de la race des Dragoon, le mâle choisit son amour et s'engage sur sa vie à l'aimer et à la chérir jusqu'à la mort. Graydz respectait au plus profond de son âme les traditions de son peuple mourant, s'il la choisissait et qu'elle refusait son amour, il serait alors obligé de vivre seul pour le restant de sa vie.

Graydz sortit de ses lourds songes dès qu'il vit Helena revenir vers la table avec un plateau où était disposé leur repas, il cacha discrètement le bijou dans sa poche avant d'adresser un sourire à la tigresse pour cacher son angoisse causée par l'épée de Damoclès qui était suspendue juste au-dessus de sa tête. La décision qu'il allait prendre pouvait être lourde de conséquence et peut-être ne pourra-t-il jamais se relever complétement après cela.

\- Voila ton repas Graydz, une salade de carottes et un jus de pomme, désolé il n'y en n'avait plus à l'orange, annonça-t-elle sur un ton doux avant de donner son maigre repas au Dragoon pensif qui le prit sans oublier de la remercier comme il se doit.

\- Helena, je peux te parler pendant que nous sommes encore que tous les deux ?, il l'interrogea en balbutiant un peu sous l'effet du stress engendré par la décision qu'il venait de prendre.

\- Bien sûr mon cher Graydz, tu veux me dire quoi ?, elle s'enquérait avec un air inquiet, le visage préoccupé du Dragoon ne la rassura pas trop sur la suite de ses paroles.

\- Ma chère Helena, depuis que je t'ai rencontrée, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, tu hantes mes songes ainsi que mes rêves, ne pas te voir pendant ces deux longs mois fut une plus grande épreuve, je te trouve admirable, courageuse et tellement compréhensive, tu m'as compris malgré cette apparence que beaucoup jugent cauchemardesque ou repoussante, Je voudrais te voir tous les jours car ta présence me réchauffe le cœur et me permet d'espérer un avenir radieux, conta Graydz sur un ton calme et doux, après avoir pris son courage à deux mains.

Le Dragoon attendait avec un mélange d'impatience et de crainte, la réponse d'Helena, il avait scellé son acte et aucun retour n'était possible, pour lui c'était le salut ou l'enfer qui viendra à sa porte, il tremblotait un peu tout en palpant le médaillon dans sa poche qui serait la preuve de sa dévotion pour elle. La tigresse mit du temps à trouver ses mots, elle était encore abasourdie par la déclaration aventureuse de Graydz qui de son côté rougissait fortement pendant que son cœur battait tellement fort que les oreilles sensibles d'Helena réussirent à le percevoir. La tigresse était au comble de sa joie car elle avait enfin la confirmation des dires du chef, elle venait d'entendre Graydz exprimer de vive voix devant elle son amour, qu'elle éprouvait aussi réciproquement pour lui. Elle voulait dire quelque chose en réponse pour détendre le Dragoon dont elle ressentait l'inquiétude grandir au fur et à mesure de son silence, mais ses émotions se bousculèrent dans sa tête.

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration pour retrouver les idées claires, elle donna avec joie sa réponse :

\- Mon cher Graydz depuis cette soirée avant ton départ durant laquelle tu n'as pas hésité pour me protéger de ton corps avant de sécher mes larmes malgré ta souffrance, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi une seule seconde, l'écaille que tu m'a laissée ne m'a jamais quitté durant toute ton absence, tu n'hésites jamais une seule seconde pour aider tes amis qui sont dans le pétrin malgré les difficultés qui se présentent, c'est tout cela que j'admire chez toi, moi aussi je voudrais avoir ta douce présence avec moi pour toujours, déclara-t-elle avec une telle ardeur pour exprimer ses forts sentiments pour le Dragoon qu'il écoutait attentivement les douces paroles de la tigresse sans oser prononcer un seul mot en retour.

Graydz n'en revenait pas, il était soulagé que son choix lui amène le salut, il était tellement heureux de savoir que l'amour de la tigresse était vraiment sincère et incassable, il se devait maintenant de conclure cette amour réciproque à l'aide de son précieux présent, il était sûr maintenant de la démarche à suivre pour lui offrir.

\- Helena, avant que je parte à l'Académie, je t'avais promis que je reviendrais reprendre mon écaille, le moment est enfin arrivé, annonça-t-il sur un ton direct avec un calme qui fit un peu peur à Helena.

\- Tiens je te rends ce fragment de toi, souffla-t-elle en baissant un peu la tête, tout en pensant avoir tout gâché en étant beaucoup trop fougueuse dans sa déclaration d'amour.

\- Maintenant ma douce Helena, pourrais-tu fermer les yeux et ne les rouvrir qu'à mon signal ?, j'ai une bonne surprise pour toi, lui demanda-t-il sur un ton plus doux que précédemment tout en rangeant dans sa poche l'écaille usée par les pattes de la tigresse.

Helena s'exécuta et ferma les yeux, le Dragoon se leva de sa chaise doucement avant de se diriger avec un grand sourire dans le dos de la tigresse qui pouvait sentir le souffle rapide et chaud du Dragoon dans sa nuque. Il prit en main le magnifique médaillon et le fit passer autour du coup de la tigresse qui continua à fermer les yeux en toute confiance. Elle sentait que quelque chose pendait à son cou et effleurait son pelage. Graydz ajusta la longueur de la fine lanière en cuir avant de la nouer au niveau de sa nuque. Puis il retourna tranquillement sur sa chaise en face de la tigresse qui ne bougeait pas du tout mais dont le visage reflétait une certaine impatience de découvrir ce que le Dragoon lui avait offert.

Alors il donna avec un grand sourire le signal pour qu'elle rouvre les yeux, elle admira la tête radieuse de Graydz avant de s'intéresser au léger poids qu'elle sentait reposer sur sa poitrine. Elle poussa un grand cri de joie en voyant le présent du Dragoon, une pierre noire aux reflets intrigants sertie au centre d'un médaillon en bronze.

\- C'est ce que l'on appelle dans ma race un « œil des âges », la pierre au centre est faite à partir d'écailles que j'ai perdues au fil des années, à une température élevée, on peut les fondre pour leur donner une forme particulière, raconta-t-il gaiement tout en contemplant le visage émerveillé de la tigresse.

\- C'est…C'est magnifique Graydz je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire, elle bafouilla sous l'effet du flot débordant d'émotion qui s'écoulait en elle.

\- Je pense que ce médaillon sera plus joli qu'une de mes vielles écailles, et au moins tu pourras toujours sentir ma présence à tes cotés malgré les distances, il la réconforta sur un air apaisé par la réaction d'Helena qui le combla au plus haut point.

La tigresse dont la joie débordait était épatée par la preuve d'amour que lui avait offert son tendre Dragoon, elle se devait de lui rendre la pareille pour témoigner ses sentiments pour lui. Helena prit appui sur sa chaise avant de sauter au-dessus de la table pour atterrir dans les bras du Dragoon un peu paniqué par le geste digne d'un prédateur qu'elle était en train d'exécuter devant lui, il tomba de sa chaise à la renverse sous le poids de la tigresse heureuse du geste qu'elle rêvait de faire depuis ce matin.

Pendant ce temps, Judy et Nick entrèrent à leur tour dans la cafétéria en se disputant amicalement sans prêter attention à ce qui se passait, ils étaient trop concentrés dans une nouvelle querelle quotidienne :

\- Nick tu aurais pu t'habiller plus rapidement, nous sommes en retard pour le déjeuner, Graydz et Helena ont dû déjà terminer leur repas sans nous, gronda Judy avec de la colère inscrite sur son visage car elle était furieuse que le renard ait mis autant de temps, juste pour l'énerver.

\- Si tu n'avais pas oublié une partie de mes vêtements dans mon casier, nous serions arrivés même un peu en avance, se justifia Nick tout en rangeant son portable dans sa poche avant de scruter les environs.

\- Désolée si j'ai oublié que Monsieur Nick a absolument besoin de sa cravate pour être présentable en public, Judy se moqua d'un air consterné par l'attitude du renard, tout en exagérant ses gestes.

Le renard ne répondit pas à la provocation de la lapine, il était debout immobile, le museau grand ouvert avec les yeux braqués sur le fond de la salle, Judy qui voyait son ami complétement médusé en pleine action tourna sa tête dans la même direction que Nick avant de pousser un petit cri de stupeur.

En face du duo effaré, se trouvait Graydz à terre sur le dos avec Helena sur son torse, les deux fermaient les yeux pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient tendrement, le museau doux de la tigresse contre la bouche écailleuse du Dragoon. Cet instant de bonheur qui dura une éternité pour eux était ce qu'ils attendaient depuis longtemps, pouvoir exprimer réciproquement leur amour inconditionnel en faisant abstraction de ce qui les entourait. Ils étaient comme plongés dans un monde silencieux et paisible, d'une pureté blanche et douce. Ils restèrent quelque temps dans ce bienveillant paradis avant de relâcher leur étreinte pour ouvrir les yeux et voir devant eux la personne la plus précieuse qu'il chérissait, ils s'échangèrent un tendre regard amoureux avant de se remettre debout.

Helena regardant le visage paisible de Graydz qui la tenait entre ses bras, plaqué contre son torse dont une douce chaleur émanait.

\- Alors mon cher Graydz, prêt à sauter le pas ?, demanda Helena tout en admirant les yeux bleu profond de son cher Dragoon.

\- Bien sûr ma douce Helena, je suis prêt à aller de l'avant à avec toi, c'est un nouveau départ et une nouvelle vie qui commence, s'exprima Graydz sur un ton doux tout en gratifiant d'un sourire rêveur sa bien aimé.

\- Moi aussi, ta bienveillante et protectrice présence me donne un sentiment de réconfort que je n'avais jamais encore éprouvé aussi intensément, elle poursuivra en lui montrant un visage apaisé et souriant.

Les deux amoureux s'admiraient silencieusement et tendrement avant de s'embrasser à nouveau passionnément sans remarquer Judy et Nick qui les regardaient en silence, les bouches grandes ouvertes, ils étaient pétrifiés de stupeur par la scène romantique et inattendue qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. La lapine était heureuse pour eux qu'ils aient enfin trouvé leur bonheur, surtout pour Graydz qui avait enduré tellement d'épreuves difficiles et éprouvantes, physiquement et mentalement depuis son enfance.

Le couple fut stoppé net dans leur élan de tendresse par le cri de surprise de la lapine qui essayait tant bien que mal de le retenir en elle, mais la scène était beaucoup trop émotionnelle pour elle. Graydz se tourna vers ses amis avec un peu de gêne d'avoir été surpris dans cette situation un peu embarrassante, alors qu'Helena qui était encore entre ses bras était encore sur son petit nuage bercée par le réconfort d'avoir exprimé son amour.

\- Ah Judy c'est toi ?, je me demandais si t'allais enfin arriver ?, bafouilla le Dragoon en panique, il était embarrassé d'avoir été vu durant son étreinte avec la tigresse.

\- Désolés, mais nous ne pouvions plus cacher notre attirance respective, déclara Helena avec un ton paisible, après être sortie de ses doux songes.

\- Félicitions Graydz, tu sais vraiment comment t'y prendre pour exprimer ton amour, s'exclama Judy avec un visage doux, elle admirait en rêvant cet élan de romantisme intense.

\- C'est vrai, tu es vraiment rapide, tu grilles quand même un peu les étapes, énonça Nick d'un air insouciant tout en rangeant discrètement son portable dans sa poche, il venait de faire quelque chose qui pourrait lui attirer les foudres de Judy si jamais elle la découvrait.

\- Quand on trouve la bonne personne qui nous correspond, les choses se font tout simplement, exprima Graydz avec un grand sourire paisible qui faisait ressortir un peu ses grandes dents acérées.

\- Surtout quand l'autre moitié éprouve les mêmes sentiments, ajouta la tigresse avec un regard doux tout en caressant le cou écailleux du Dragoon.

\- Nous allons aller à une table à côté, nous ne voulons pas vous déranger, affirma Judy qui ne voulait pas gêner le couple d'amoureux.

\- Venez, de toute façon je pense que nous avons terminé de nous exprimer notre tendre amour réciproque, je pense qu'il est maintenant temps de déjeuner, poursuivit Helena avant de quitter les chauds bras de Graydz pour aller s'assoir à leur table, juste devant le Dragoon qui la rejoignit un peu plus tard.

Judy et Nick partirent chercher de quoi se restaurer un peu au comptoir du restaurant de l'autre côté de la cafétéria. La lapine jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction du couple qui était en train de discuter du magnifique cadeau de Graydz avant de se replonger dans ses songes, elle était encore sous le choc de cette découverte. Depuis que Judy était arrivée dans la brigade, elle avait côtoyé Helena à de maintes reprises, pour devenir au fil du temps de bonnes amies, elle savait qu'elle était du genre réservée à garder ses sentiments de côtés lors des heures de travail, et qu'elle était presque mariée à son travail dans la police. Donc voir la tigresse dans un tel état émotionnel, c'était la première fois que Judy l'a vue craquer aussi rapidement pour quelqu'un à un tel point qu'elle n'arrivait plus à cacher ses sentiments qui l'emplissaient au plus haut point. Mais voir qu'elle trouverait son amour en la personne de Graydz qui était aussi du genre à dissimuler ses humeurs derrière un masque tranquille et fort, il avait un mal fou à exprimer ses sentiments, était pour elle une surprise. La lapine soupira avant de regarder le renard qui bâillait avant d'émettre un sourire malicieux en regardant son téléphone, elle se demandait quand est-ce qu'il deviendra aussi aventureux et courageux que le Dragoon, elle n'attendait qu'un geste de sa part pour oser exprimer son amour pour lui, comme venait de faire la tigresse devant eux.

Après avoir pris un bon repas composé d'une salade de carottes pour Judy, ce qui fit ricaner doucement Nick qui lui avait préféré un repas plus consistant contenant des frites agrémentées d'un steak de soja, ils retournèrent vers Graydz et Helena qui étaient encore en train de discuter du médaillon qu'il lui avait offert.

\- Tu l'as vraiment fabriqué ?, c'est un travail de précision digne d'un joailler ce médaillon, demanda Helena d'un air étonné tout en admirant les reflets bleutés à la surface de la pierre grisâtre.

\- C'était un projet que j'avais réalisé durant mon enfance, quand j'avais du temps libre pour moi à la forge de ma ville natale, j'étais vraiment doué à cette époque, conta le Dragoon d'une voix douce tout en regardant le grand sourire de la tigresse qui fit battre son cœur la chamade.

Graydz continua de discuter avec Helena qui remarquait que le Dragoon palpait quelque chose caché par ses habits, qui semblait pendre à son cou par une chaînette qu'elle aperçut, la tigresse était curieuse de voir de près son médaillon qu'elle avait remarqué de loin lors de son entraînement, elle se demandait si c'était aussi une de ses œuvres. Elle insista auprès de Graydz pour qu'il lui montre le pendentif, il hésita quelques secondes avant de lui présenter son pendentif qui représentait son défunt père lors de la période glorieuse de son peuple. Helena admirait ce bijou qui était tout aussi magnifique que le sien, mais dans un autre style, elle s'interrogeait sur le Dragoon rouge qui était gravé sur la surface :

\- Graydz, c'est qui sur ce médaillon sans doute quelqu'un qui t'est cher ?, interrogea Helena tout en effleurant de sa douce patte, la surface finement gravée du pendentif.

\- C'est mon père du temps où il était dans la garde royale de notre souverain, il expliqua la gorge nouée, le souvenir tragique de son enfance qui commençait à remonter à la surface et à meurtrir son âme.

\- Tu ne m'as pas encore trop parlé de ta famille, il ne te manque pas trop ?, elle sollicita avec engouement, elle voulait connaître tout le passé de son cher Dragoon afin de mieux le cerner et savoir quelles étaient ses habitudes ainsi que ses gouts culinaires.

Graydz resta muet à la suite de cette question qui le piqua en plein cœur, sa face se décomposant pour prendre un air plus triste, qui intrigua Helena qui ne l'avait jamais encore vu prendre cet air aussi mélancolique. Le Dragoon se leva d'un seul coup de sa chaise qui crissa sur le carrelage, et sortit de la cafétéria d'un air abattu après s'être excusé en balbutiant difficilement sur le coup de la tristesse, auprès de la tigresse de devoir la laisser seule pendant un moment sans lui donner une raison concrète à ce retournement d'humeur.

Il traîna ses pattes en direction des portes de la cafétéria en regardant le sol pensivement, ses ailes aussi pendaient lamentablement derrière lui comme si toute vie l'avait abandonné en un instant, il passa devant Judy et Nick sans dire un mot, alors qu'ils étaient en train de les rejoindre.

\- Ah, c'est vraiment un rapide notre Graydz, il est déjà arrivé à l'étape du chagrin d'amour, la tigresse a dû lui briser son grand cœur, commenta Nick en gardant un air un peu souriant, complètement à l'opposé de l'atmosphère sombre de la situation.

\- Je ne pense pas Nick, regarde la tête d'Helena, elle a l'air aussi surprise que nous, corrigea Judy d'un air inquiet, elle avait vu une seule fois cette tristesse sur le visage du Dragoon.

Judy et Nick approchèrent de la table où la tigresse était encore assise, le visage tourné vers la porte de la cafétéria se refermant après le passage de Graydz, elle n'arrivait pas à réagir, elle était sous le choc du comportement étrange que venait d'adopter soudainement Graydz, elle sentait qu'elle avait dit quelque chose qui avait blessé son bien aimé qui avait perdu son visage souriant et bienveillant en quelques secondes. Ils prirent place à côté d'Helena qui était silencieuse et vraiment inquiète, Judy qui était soucieuse pour ses deux amis, s'enquérait des circonstances qui avaient provoqué cette triste scène :

\- Helena, que s'est-il passé en notre absence ?, lui demanda Judy en prenant la patte de la tigresse qui griffait nerveusement le bois de la table.

\- Je ne comprends rien, tout se passait vraiment très bien, je discutais tranquillement avec Graydz à propos de son magnifique présent et du médaillon qu'il portait constamment autour du cou, puis il est parti en un instant quand je lui ai demandé des nouvelles de sa famille, expliqua Helena tout en essayant de se calmer pour assimiler la situation présente.

La lapine à la suite des explications de la tigresse, se sentit coupable et se maudissait intérieurement pour ne pas l'avoir prévenue avant, à propos de ce sujet sensible, le seul qui pouvait vraiment blesser le cœur fort du Dragoon. Elle se rappelait quand elle avait rencontré Graydz pour la première fois, le moment où ils discutaient paisiblement sur les toits sous la silencieuse voute céleste parsemée d'étoiles, et qu'elle avait abordé le même sujet à propos de ses parents, le visage abattu qui se couvrait de quelques larmes de Graydz l'avait vraiment marquée. Judy s'inquiéta pour Graydz et Helena, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se séparent maintenant alors qu'ils formaient un si beau couple.

Judy se décida à donner plus de précision à la tigresse inquiète :

\- Helena, je sais la raison de son départ précipité, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas t'en avoir fait part plus tôt, révéla la lapine anxieuse et stressée, ses oreilles repliées derrière elle.

\- Que se passe-t-il Judy ?, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?, la tigresse paniquée interrogea la lapine en la prenant pas les épaules en la secouant un peu, l'attente pour obtenir cette précieuse information que détenait Judy était insoutenable pour elle.

\- Graydz a une certaine fierté qu'il veut garder devant les autres, et tu viens de toucher un de ses rares points sensibles, le seul qui peut briser ses défenses, je pense qu'il est sorti de la cafétéria pour que tu ne le vois pas en train de sangloter, dit la lapine après avoir repris ses esprits suite aux mouvements brusques de la tigresse stressée qui s'excusa de son geste juste après.

\- Sangloter ?, que s'est-il passé avec ces parents ?, demanda-t-elle en pleurs, elle savait que quelque chose de grave était arrivé à sa famille, et qui l'avait sans doute traumatisé au plus profond de son âme.

\- Ils…Ils sont morts quand il était très jeune lors d'un incendie, ils se sont sacrifiés pour lui permettre de vivre, tu comprends sa réaction maintenant ? Judy lui explique tout en regardant les yeux surpris de la tigresse qui arriva enfin à assimiler les causes de la tristesse de Graydz.

\- Non !, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, je dois le retrouver tout de suite pour m'excuser, Helena balbutia avec quelques larmes ruisselantes sur sa fourrure avant de sortir en trombe de la salle à la recherche du Dragoon meurtri.

Helena chercha dans tout le commissariat, mais impossible de le trouver, elle demanda en toute discrétion à Clawhauser s'il l'aurait vu sortir, mais il ne l'a pas vu passer depuis ce matin. La tigresse continua sa recherche avec acharnement, elle se maudissait encore d'avoir osé aborder ce sujet délicat devant lui alors qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé le courage de s'avouer leur amour. Sa cogitation fut interrompue dans un couloir où elle croisa le chef Bogo qui allait en direction de la cafétéria pour se restaurer, il avait un visage inquiet inhabituel qui fit comprendre à Helena qu'il avait sans doute croisé Graydz.

Bogo s'approcha d'elle dès qu'il remarqua sa présence dans le couloir :

\- Lieutenant Lesnov, je pense que vous êtes en train de chercher quelqu'un de bien précis, peut-être un Dragoon triste ?, demanda le chef tout en essayant de reprendre un air plus sérieux en face de sa subalterne.

\- Chef vous avez vu le lieutenant Asher dans le coin ?, je le recherche sans relâche depuis quelques minutes, sans arriver à le trouver, expliqua Helena paniquée par la disparition du Dragoon et de devoir demander cela au chef qui lui avait conseillé un peu plus tôt de ne pas briser le cœur du Dragoon.

\- Je viens de le croiser il y a un peu moins d'une minute, je n'ai pas osé l'abordé vu l'air mélancolique qu'il arborait et qui ne peut être causé que par deux choses à ma connaissance, soit un de ses amis est dans un beau pétrin et il est dans l'incapacité de l'aider, soit quelqu'un lui a demandé des nouvelles de sa défunte famille, d'après ce que je vois lieutenant Lesnov, je penche pour la seconde option et à mon avis vous en êtes l'auteur, n'est pas ?, le buffle questionna la tigresse tout en la toisant de haut avec des yeux accusateurs.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée, je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé, elle s'expliqua tout en essayant d'articuler ses paroles, le regard du chef la rendait assez mal à l'aise.

\- C'est un peu ma faute aussi, j'aurais dû vous en parler lors de notre précédente conversation, dépêchez-vous de le rejoindre, je l'ai vu se diriger vers les toits, il s'excusa avec un petit sourire avant d'indiquer avec sa patte la direction prise par Graydz.

Helena remercia grandement Bogo pour avoir été aussi indulgent avec elle, il était du genre à ne pas aimer que l'on fasse du mal à ses amis, mais il se sentit un peu coupable de ne pas l'avoir prévenue à temps. Elle fila en courant dans la cage d'escalier qui menait au toit, elle espérait qu'il n'était pas parti voler dans les nuages pour toujours afin de ne plus être blessé, si c'était le cas cela la détruirait complètement. Après une bonne minute de course sans répit, elle déboucha sur le toit en ouvrant d'un seul coup la porte qui claqua violemment. La tigresse reprenait son souffle avant d'examiner les alentours à la recherche de Graydz, mais l'endroit était désert et seul le bruit d'une légère pluie troublait le silence. Elle scruta les nuages pour déceler sa présence parmi eux, mais la couche grise était trop épaisse et pouvait se confondre avec la couleur des écailles du Dragoon. Elle tomba les genoux sur le sol mouillé, la tête cachée entre ses pattes avant de commencer à pleurer, elle pensait qu'elle l'avait raté de peu et que son histoire avec lui été brisée à jamais alors qu'il n'en était qu'aux prémices d'une belle vie ensemble.

La première larme allait tomber quand une douce voix un peu rauque, se fit entendre juste au-dessus d'elle :

\- Ne pleure pas Helena, je ne te laisserai pas seule pour si peu, je suis juste au-dessus, vient me rejoindre.

Elle tourna la tête vers le ciel pour voir le bras de Graydz tendu vers elle, il était juché pensivement sur le petit toit en gravier de la cage d'escalier. Il l'aida à grimper sur son perchoir trempé, avant de l'inviter à s'assoir sur ses genoux entre ses bras pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid avec ce temps d'automne. La tigresse arrêta de pleurer en sentant la chaleureuse présence de Graydz qui l'entourait avec ses bras, il avait une tête assez triste qui regardait un point du paysage en direction du nord de Zootopie, sans dire un mot. Helena hésita aussi de parler, elle ne savait pas comment aborder la situation sans causer une autre maladresse, mais quand elle sentit une chaude larme lui tomber sur le front, elle comprit que lui aussi avait des problèmes qu'elle seule pouvait l'aider à surmonter.

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer :

\- Graydz, je m'excuse de t'avoir blessé lors de notre discussion, je ne savais pas ce qui était arrivé à tes parents, si je l'avais su, je n'aurais jamais, au grand jamais osé aborder ce sujet, déclara-t-elle d'une voix basse tout en se réfugiant près du torse du Dragoon.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, ma réaction suite à ta question fut un peu trop exagérée et je m'en excuse, mais les évènements qui touchent en ce moment la ville et qui a failli coûter à plusieurs reprise la vie de mes amis, m'ont refait penser à ce tragique moment de mon enfance, je ne veux plus que cela arrive encore à moi ou à quelqu'un d'autre, c'est beaucoup trop dur à supporter, énonça le Dragoon avec mélancolie le regard perdu dans le ciel.

\- Graydz, je dois te le demander, que s'est-il réellement passé durant ton enfance pour que ces mauvais souvenirs remontent à la surface ? elle le supplia avec vigueur, elle savait que creuser dans son passé était la seule façon de pouvoir le libérer de ses entraves qui le blessent.

\- Ecoute ma douce Helena, je n'ai jamais encore dit la stricte vérité à propos de mes parents à quiconque, c'est vrai qu'ils sont tous les deux morts, mais c'est mon père qui a dû tuer ma mère pour me protéger, il avoua de vive voix avant de verser des larmes qui se mêla à celles de la tigresse qui était sans voix après cette révélation.

La tigresse était sous le choc, déjà que la nouvelle de la mort des parents de Graydz quand il était jeune l'avait bien secoué, mais apprendre les véritables circonstances de leur mort l'a fait paniquer au plus haut point. Son imagination engendra des images de la scène qui étaient toutes horribles et, traumatisantes pour elle, Helena n'osait pas imaginer la douleur du Dragoon qui l'avait vécu réellement alors qu'il était tout jeune, elle se demandait comment il avait pu survivre, la plupart aurait sombré dans la démence ou la mort, mais Graydz avait réussi à surpasser tout cela, sans doute guidé par une volonté d'acier.

Mais des zones d'ombres subsistait dans les dires du Dragoon, il n'avait pas encore expliqué les raisons cachées derrière le geste cruel de son père, s'il était vraiment malveillant au point de tuer son épouse sans raison, Graydz ne garderait pas un souvenir de lui en permanence, c'est ce que la tigresse pensait, elle se devait d'éclaircir ce point pour l'aider :

\- Je suis désolé de devoir de faire refouler ces souvenirs, mais pourquoi ton père a fait cela ?, elle lui demanda doucement après avoir bien inspiré, elle était anxieuse en attendant la réponse du Dragoon qui prit son temps pour formuler ses explications malgré la douleur mentale que cela lui faisait endurer de reconstituer la trame de ces tragiques événements.

\- Quand j'étais jeune, il était un modèle pour moi, il était dans la garde rapprochée de notre cher souverain, c'était vraiment quelqu'un de respecté qui était proche de notre roi, mais suite à un coup d'état sanglant, un opposant qui voulait se venger de tout l'entourage de notre empereur, a blessé ma mère avec une dague empoisonnée par des extraits de « hurleur nocturne » avant d'incendier notre maison, j'ai assisté à toute la scène et à la métamorphose de ma mère qui ne tarda pas à l'attaquer, sans l'intervention de mon père, je serai mort sous ses griffes, il dut se résoudre à mettre fin aux souffrances de sa bien-aimée en lui transperçant le cœur avec son sabre, blessé et meurtri il utilisa ses dernières forces pour me protéger avec son corps du toit embrasé qui s'effondra sur nous et le tua, voici ce qui s'est réellement passé, conta le Dragoon dont la tristesse avait laissé place à une détermination ternie d'une légère colère.

\- C'est horrible, je comprends le lien avec les affaires qui blessent notre belle ville, mais je te promets que je vais t'aider à arrêter cette sauvagerie pour éviter que ce que tu as vécu se reproduise, déclara Helena avec conviction tout en touchant le chaud museau du Dragoon qui se mit à la regarder avec un visage apaisé et plus calme.

\- Ah ma douce Helena !, je te remercie du fond du cœur, grâce à toi je me sens plus apaisé après avoir partagé ce lourd poids du passé, avec toi je me sens tellement en confiance et en sécurité comme je ne l'ai jamais été auparavant, prononça-t-il clairement en admirant le joli minois de sa chère tigresse, il savourait la chance de l'avoir à ses côtés.

Le Dragoon baissa sa tête en direction de sa douce avant de lui donner un baiser chaleureux qui mit fin à cette triste situation, la tigresse put enfin souffler, elle avait réparé son erreur et put aider son cher Dragoon à aller de l'avant. Les deux restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes en faisant complétement abstraction de la pluie qui avait augmenté en intensité et les mouillait abondamment, la chaleur émise par le Dragoon créait un petit nuage de vapeur autour de lui, il la protégeait en la cachant derrière ses longues ailes.

Ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de rejoindre Judy et Nick qui devaient sans doute s'inquiéter de leur absence prolongée, ils descendirent de leur perchoir Helena toujours dans les bras du Dragoon qui la déposa au sol une fois la manœuvre terminée, elle se dirigea vers la porte de la cage d'escalier, mais elle fit demi-tour pour parler à Graydz de quelque chose qui la tracassait :

\- Graydz, j'ai envie de crier notre amour sur les toits, je suis tellement heureuse de t'avoir trouvé et aimé, mais les autres…

\- Je sais Helena, il faut mieux que pour le moment nous restions assez discrets sur notre relation, concéda Graydz après avoir coupé sa tendre Helena qui n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots justes.

\- Je suis désolée de devoir t'imposer cela, elle s'excusa avec les yeux larmoyants qui n'échappèrent pas au Dragoon protecteur.

\- Ne me fait pas ce triste minois, je comprends parfaitement la situation, les relations inter-espèces sont assez mal vues dans cette ville, et aller trop vite risque de nous attirer les regards accusateurs des autres animaux et je ne veux pas que tu sois rejetée par ta famille ou tes amis, Graydz la conforta en caressant doucement le pelage blanc du museau de sa chère.

\- Je suis assez forte pour endurer cela à tes côtés, mais j'ai un peu peur de ce qui pourrait arriver, s'inquiéta-t-elle tout en prenant entre ses pattes la main de Graydz qu'elle plaqua contre sa joue.

\- Les préjugés et la peur de ce que l'on ne connait pas peuvent engendrer des situations désastreuses, je l'ai assez vécu pour le confirmer, expliqua-t-il sur un ton calme avant de prendre la tigresse dans ses bras.

\- Merci Graydz, mais nous pouvons quand même nous voir hors du travail, tant que nous restons assez discrets sur notre amour tout devrait bien se passer, lui souffla-t-elle dans son oreille, elle se sentit gênée de devoir lui imposer une telle contrainte qui pouvait remettre un peu en cause son amour sincère.

\- Nous pourrons aller en ville avec Judy et Nick cela ressemblera plus à une sortie entre amis, et je pense qu'avec eux, nous pourrons vivre de bons moments, déclara le Dragoon sur un ton enjoué, il souriait en imaginant les soirées au cinéma ou au restaurant tous ensemble.

\- Tu as raison, ah si seulement ils pensaient à passer à l'étape supérieure de leur relation eux aussi, depuis le temps qu'ils se côtoient, tout le personnel du commissariat n'attend plus que cela,

\- Il leur faut du temps, nous avons été juste un peu plus véloces, affirma le Dragoon un peu embarrassé par la rapide évolution de sa relation avec Helena.

Graydz et Helena relâchèrent leur tendre étreinte avant de regarder ensemble le ciel au loin où une belle éclaircie perçait vaillamment la couche nuageuse sombre.


	19. Chapitre 19 : Etincelle d'espoir

Chapitre 19 : Etincelle d'espoir

Les deux amoureux redescendirent tranquillement dans la cage d'escalier, ils rencontrèrent Bogo qui les attendait patiemment au niveau du palier de l'étage où se trouvait son bureau, il cherchait le Dragoon pour une affaire urgente, il avait besoin qu'il l'accompagne dans son bureau, le maire les attendait pour finaliser quelques formalités. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau tandis qu'Helena s'en allait en direction de la cafétéria rejoindre Nick et Judy après avoir salué son fidèle Dragoon. Bogo remarqua le doux regard que Graydz gratifia à sa chère tigresse :

\- Alors comment se sont déroulées les réconciliations ?, tu as l'air plus détendu que lorsque je t'ai croisé plus tôt, conta le buffle tout en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos du Dragoon qui le fit sortir de ses songes.

\- Je me sens tellement apaisé, j'ai vraiment trouvé celle qui me correspond le mieux, proclama le Dragoon heureux qui regardait son tendre amour s'éloigner dans le couloir.

\- Cela me fait plaisir de voir ta joie de vivre, mais nous avons une affaire importante à régler tout de suite, exprima Bogo avant d'inviter Graydz dans son bureau.

Les deux entrèrent et fermèrent la porte à clé, Evans Blackit les attendait assis sur une chaise, les doigts tapotant frénétiquement une pile de documents qu'il avait apportés, il portait encore une magnifique tenue en coton bleuté à la hauteur de ses responsabilités. Le maire se leva pour serrer la main du Dragoon vigoureusement avant de se rassoir, Graydz et Bogo firent de même.

\- Bien, Graydz Asher avant de traiter de notre accord, j'ai plusieurs documents à vous remettre, voici déjà votre carte d'identité qui atteste de votre statut de citoyen au sein de la ville de Zootopie, énonça Evans avant de tendre une pochette contenant la carte que le Dragoon examina attentivement.

Graydz était heureux d'avoir ce précieux sésame entre ses griffes, c'était pour lui un pas de plus vers son intégration dans cette ville. Il était juste inquiet à propos de la photo choisi qui lui donnait un air sévère et un peu dangereux.

\- préparés en avance car je savais que vous alliez réussir sans problème cette formation, et mon intuition ne s'est pas trompée, d'après les dires de votre supérieur à propos de de votre intervention effectuée ce matin même, vous porterez dignement cette insigne, raconta le maire tout en gardant un air professionnel et sérieux, il tendit à Graydz, un coffret bleuté portant le sigle de la polie de Zootopie.

\- Merci, c'est un honneur de la recevoir de vos propres mains, remercia le Dragoon sincèrement avant de prendre en main la boîte qu'il ouvrit devant lui.

Il ouvrit devant lui l'écrin pour découvrir son magnifique insigne doré portant le blason de la police de Zootopie, avec son nom complet gravé juste en dessous, il le retira de la boîte pour l'admirer plus en détail sous la lampe du bureau, avant que le chef Bogo la prenne dans ses mains afin de l'accrocher à l'uniforme du Dragoon.

\- Félicitation, lieutenant Asher, vous êtes officiellement un lieutenant secouriste de notre brigade, exprima le buffle avec enthousiasme.

Graydz se sentit soulagé en recevant cet insigne qui lui avait demandé deux mois d'efforts intenses, c'était pour lui une reconnaissance de la ville, qui lui permettrait d'être normalement moins effrayant au regard des autres.

\- Et pour terminer mon intervention, nous allons passer au sujet principal de ma venue, voici les documents officiels permettant de conclure en bonne et due forme notre accord, les investisseurs ont été bien surpris du résultat de vos travaux et l'affaire a pu être facilement menée à son terme, il suffit que vous signez ici et dans une semaine je vous transmettrai les clé et le document attestant de votre acquisition, expliqua soigneusement le maire tout en poussant sur la table vers le Dragoon, le document avec un stylo.

Graydz prit précautionneusement le stylo pour ne pas le briser dans son élan, avant de signer promptement le document avec une signature particulière formée de symboles étranges hérités de son éducation de Dragoon. Graydz avait l'esprit tranquille, cette transaction dont il attendait avec impatience et nervosité le résultat, était enfin close, mais il regrettait un peu de devoir attendre encore une longue semaine pour enfin le visiter, surtout que son ancien lieu de vie a été démolis sur son ordre par le grand soin de Bogo, le bâtiment devenait trop dangereux et pouvait s'écrouler à tout moment. Après avoir abordé tous les sujets qu'il devait traiter avec le Dragoon, le maire se leva de sa chaise en serrant la main ses deux interlocuteurs, avant de sortir du bureau.

Dès qu'ils furent tranquilles, Bogo ferma à clé la porte de son bureau tout en abaissant les stores, car il voulait fêter en toute discrétion la réussite de son cher ami avec une bouteille de whisky bien âgée, qu'il gardait, cachée derrière une pile de documents dans son armoire. Ils s'assirent autour du bureau avant que le buffle remplisse deux verres de ce précieux alcool réservé pour les grandes occasions, ils trinquèrent joyeusement avant de prendre une bonne lampée du breuvage. Graydz toussota un peu en soufflant quelques flammèches bleutées, il n'était pas habitué à boire des alcools aussi forts, cette scène fit tellement éclater de rire Bogo, qu'il tomba à la renverse de sa chaise sous les rires étouffés du Dragoon qui sentait le breuvage le picoter dans tout le corps. Après avoir fêté ensemble le succès de Graydz, le Dragoon rangea ses précieux documents dans les cartons contenant toutes ses affaires qui prenaient la poussière dans un coin du bureau, il garda dans ses poches la précieuse carte d'identité.

Bogo après avoir rangé les verres et replacé la bouteille dans sa cachette, regardait Graydz qui était pensif, il savait ce qui le rongeait un peu :

\- Tu vas dormir où en attendant que ta nouvelle habitation soit prête ?, si tu veux, je peux te préparer le bureau en face qui est vide pour le moment, avec un lit de fortune si cela te convient mon ami ?, demanda Bogo en soupirant, il aurait aimé offrir quelque chose de plus confortable à son ami qui a passé deux mois sur un matelas dur à l'académie.

\- Merci Bogo, c'est vrai que je suis sans domicile fixe pendant cette semaine de travail, j'accepte volontiers ton offre, remercia le Dragoon gêné de ne pas avoir su prévoir cette éventualité.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je m'occupe de t'aménager un joli nid douillet, je préviendrai le gardien pour qu'il ne te dérange pas, avertissait le buffle qui ne put cacher un léger sourire en imaginant la tête du gardien de nuit s'il tombait sur le Dragoon au détour d'un couloir.

\- Bon, je vais aller rejoindre les autres à la cafétéria, ils doivent m'attendre, exprima Graydz avec une attitude joviale, avant de se lever de sa chaise.

Le Dragoon salua une dernière fois son bon ami avant de filer par le couloir tout en sifflotant, il travaillait maintenant en ville dans les forces de polices avec sa chère Helena ainsi que tous ses amis dont la joyeuse camaraderie s'exprime en générale dans une bonne bagarre amicale pour resserrer les liens entre officiers.

Le Dragoon entra d'un pas léger dans la cafétéria qui était plus vivante depuis son départ, la plupart des officiers étaient rentrés de leurs patrouilles et discutaient autour d'un bon café, il vit au loin Rhodez discutant avec d'autres animaux du service, ils ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué. Il se dirigea vers la table qu'il avait quitté un peu plus tôt, Helena était en grande discussion avec Judy à propos du médaillon offert par le Dragoon, qui pendait à découvert autour de son cou, la tigresse souriait d'une telle force, que le cœur de Graydz fit un bond. Helena entendit les pas lourds de son petit ami se rapprocher, elle se retourna avant de lui demander de les rejoindre, mais sa voix résonna dans la cafétéria et attira le regard de toute la brigade, ses collègues un peu surpris s'approchèrent silencieusement du Dragoon dont le visage calme et heureux, laissa place à une légère panique, il présentait la suite des évènements qui allait être intense.

Une fois qu'il fut encerclé par toute la troupe, Rhodez se détacha du groupe et s'approcha d'un pas décidé vers le Dragoon :

\- Alors lieutenant Asher, tu nous préviens même pas de ton retour, tu avais peur que l'on fête ton intégration officielle selon nos traditions, n'est-ce-pas ?, questionna Rhodez tout en toisant le Dragoon et surtout son insigne épinglé fièrement à son uniforme.

\- Disons juste que j'ai eu une matinée assez mouvementée et chargée, j'ai encore sauvé Judy et Nick des griffes de la mort, conta Graydz en reprenant un air plus sérieux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous t'excusons, cela nous fait plaisir de t'avoir enfin parmi nous, mais tu es arrivé beaucoup trop tôt, à cause de toi nous avons tous perdu notre pari, sauf Helena la chanceuse qui va du coup, ramasser tout le pactole, exprima le rhinocéros avec une mine patibulaire en contradiction avec le grand sourire amicale qu'il montra à Graydz, avant de lui donner un léger coup dans l'épaule en signe de bienvenue.

\- C'est le destin, tu aurais dû savoir que j'allais battre le record, j'ai eu les félicitations de Kodan même, se pavana un peu le Dragoon tout en retournant la tape amicale à son ami.

\- Tu assures dans beaucoup de domaines, même dans certains qui sont assez inattendus, ricana doucement le rhinocéros avant de montrer avec un grand sourire malicieux, une photo sur son portable que Nick lui avait envoyé un peu plus tôt.

Graydz resta sans voix en regardant l'image avant de rougir intensément tout en poussant un cri de stupéfaction, qui alerta l'attention d'Helena qui vint à sa rencontre pour voir ce qui avait pu mettre son cher Dragoon dans cet état. Quand elle aperçut la photographie d'elle en train d'embrasser tendrement Graydz, elle eut la même réaction que son amoureux avant de cacher son visage entre ses pattes pour que ses collègues ne voient pas sa gêne et sa peur. Le monde s'écroulait tout autour d'elle en un souffle de vent, elle était effrayée de penser que la nouvelle allait se répandre telle une traînée de poudre dans toute la ville, sa famille ne risquait pas du tout d'aimer la relation discrète qu'elle venait de débuter avec le Dragoon.

\- Où est-il ?, où est ce maudit renard ?, cria-t-elle avec une rage incontrôlée avant de s'approcher d'un pas ferme de la lapine apeurée par le regard fulminant prise de la tigresse.

Elle expliqua de vive voix à son amie ce que son partenaire avait osé faire, Judy en écoutant les dires de la tigresse, devint-elle aussi, indignée par le comportement scandaleux du renard. Elle indiqua la position du fautif sans aucune gêne tout en esquissant un léger sourire, elle voulait aussi voir Nick crouler sous le poids de ses plaisanteries de très mauvais gouts.

Nick sirotait tranquillement un café tout en chantonnant, il était de l'autre côté de la salle loin du tumulte provoqué par les autres officiers, il examinait la photo du joli couple et hésitait à la publier sur son profil FurBook, il avait envie de voir le Dragoon paniquer et ne plus savoir où se cacher pour échapper au malaise. Un grognement sinistre le sortit de ses songes, il releva la tête avant de faire tomber son café qui forma une mare brûlante à ses pieds, la tigresse en furie s'approchait de lui d'un pas rapide, les griffes toutes sorties. Le renard chercha un moyen de fuir cette dangereuse menace, mais il était dans un coin de la pièce et il savait que sa moindre tentative d'évasion se solderait par un échec, elle le rattraperait à coup sûr, il assimila le fait qu'il était tombé dans une voie sans issue et qu'il allait sûrement avoir quelques marques causées par les griffes acérées d'Helena.

Nick complétement apeuré, les oreilles tombantes et le visage défait, essayait en vain de calmer Helena qui attrapa aves ses deux grandes pattes le corps frêle du renard tétanisé par la peur, avant de le tenir dans les airs, juste devant son visage déformé par la colère. Nick pouvait sentir le souffle chaud qui s'échappait de sa bouche et la féroce dentition de prédateur commençait à se révéler à lui.

\- Nick !, à qui d'autre as-tu envoyé cette photo ?, si jamais je me rends compte que tu as osé l'afficher sur ton profil FurBook, je te promets de te faire vivre un enfer qui restera gravé à jamais dans ta mémoire, encore pire que celle d'un Dragoon sauvage, menaça la tigresse dont la colère ne désemplissait pas, au contraire la situation la renforçait de minute en minute.

\- Dou...doucement Helena, je l'ai juste envoyée à nos collègues de l'équipe, je te promets de la supprimer sur le champ, ne me griffe pas, supplia Nick en essayant d'articuler ses paroles déformées sous l'effet du stress.

\- Il y a intérêt mon cher renard, si jamais quelqu'un hors de ces murs apprend cette nouvelle, je vais te le faire payer très cher, dit-elle au renard en lui montrant ses crocs pour lui faire comprendre la gravité de son geste.

\- Calme-toi Helena, je te promets que je vais le surveiller étroitement, il va tenir sa langue où je vais m'occuper personnellement de son cas, annonça Judy sur un ton inquiet pour le sort du renard.

La lapine les avait rejoints pour essayer de sauver Nick qui était en très mauvaise posture, car elle connaissait Helena et savait bien qu'elle pouvait facilement blesser le renard dans un excès de rage. Mais sa tentative pour apaiser l'ardeur le la tigresse se solda par un échec, car elle tenait toujours Nick apeuré en l'air qui supplia Judy de venir l'aider.

Graydz en voyant la situation déraper, se décida de la désamorcer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, s'inquiétant pour le sort du renard et ne voulant pas que la tigresse se prenne un avertissement de la part du chef pour avoir blessé un de ses collègues. Il oublia sa gêne et enserra la tigresse furieuse, entre ses bras, il posa doucement sa grande tête écailleuse, contre celle de son amour dont le pelage blanc caressait ses dures écailles, tout en lui chuchotant de douces paroles au creux de son oreille, qui bougea un peu pour mieux écouter. Ce geste aventureux calma d'un seul coup Helena dont la rage s'estompait comme elle était venue, elle posa doucement Nick à terre qui n'eut pas le temps de souffler avant de se prendre une gifle monumentale par la lapine en personne qui était très en colère contre lui.

Helena se retourna d'un seul coup vers le Dragoon avant de poser ses pattes sur ses hautes épaules tout en cachant sa tête au creux formé par son torse, il put sentir qu'elle tremblotait de peur :

\- Graydz, je suis effrayée, les animaux vont nous juger avec dégoûts, ma vie est fichue, sanglota Helena tout en mouillant l'uniforme de Graydz.

\- Rien n'est terminé, ma douce Helena, nos collègues ne vont pas diffuser la nouvelle et si jamais elle se propageait dans toute la ville, je serai toujours à tes côtés pour te protéger de tout ce qui pourrait t'arriver, j'affronterai la fin du monde avec toi s'il le faut, déclama le Dragoon avec vigueur tout en massant doucement le dos de sa bien-aimée.

\- Merci Graydz !, je savais que je pouvais vraiment compter sur toi, s'exclama avec joie Helena après avoir séché ses dernières larmes, le Dragoon lui avait redonné l'espoir qu'elle venait de perdre en elle.

\- Aller viens, allons fêter mon intégration avec l'équipe, je suis sûr qu'ils seront très compréhensifs à propos de notre relation, annonça le Dragoon avec son sourire bienveillant tout en emmenant par la main la tigresse en direction de leurs collègues.

Graydz et Helena marchèrent ensemble en direction du reste de l'équipe qui avait assisté silencieusement à la scène romantique et émouvante, elle serra la main du Dragoon en imaginant le dégoût circulant dans la tête de ses collègues qui les toisaient sans un mot, mais elle fut surprise de voir le contraire se dérouler. Rhodez et les autres officiers les saluèrent avec un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour fêter l'arrivée du Dragoon parmi eux et aussi pour les féliciter tous les deux pour cette relation atypique dont ils attendaient la confirmation depuis des jours avec impatience. Ils étaient tous heureux, surtout Helena qui ramassa l'argent du pari qui servira à emmener son tendre Graydz dans un bon restaurant plus tard, elle était apaisée par la réaction de l'équipe qui était admirative pour le beau couple qu'ils formaient. Rhodez invita Graydz dans un nouveau bras de fer pour enfin prendre sa revanche qu'il attendait depuis longtemps, ils se mirent face à face sur une table avant de commencer la joute. Après une minute d'intense efforts provenant de chaque côté, la table flancha dans un grand craquement, sous la force exercée par les participants de ce duel épique. Les deux opposants surpris par ce retournement de situation tombèrent et se mirent un bon coup de boule avant de s'écraser à terre parmi les débris éparpillés de la défunte table. Une fois remis du choc, ils éclatèrent joyeusement de rire avant de déclarer un match nul, Rhodez promit que la prochaine fois il gagnerait haut la main face au Dragoon, qui ne put s'empêcher de provoquer de vive voix son adversaire pour pouvoir jouer de suite la revanche.

Ils auraient tous voulu continuer ce bon moment de détente, mais la fin de la pause arriva et ils durent tous retourner à leurs patrouilles respectives, ils saluèrent tous le Dragoon avant de partir. Dès que la salle fut quasiment vidée, il rejoignit ses amis restés tranquillement à une table. Nick se plaça juste à côté de Judy, mais assez éloigné de la tigresse qui lui décocha un grognement furieux :

\- Tu vois Carotte que ma photo n'a pas créer beaucoup de remous, minimisa Nick avec son insouciance habituelle avant que la tigresse et la lapine le regardèrent avec mécontentement.

\- Nick, tu recommences encore une fois ce genre de mauvaise blague, et je te promets que notre prochaine soirée risque d'être assez tendue pour toi, menaça la lapine avant de gratifier le renard d'un sourire malicieux qui lui fit comprendre de suite la punition qu'il risquait d'encourir s'il récidivait une nouvelle fois.

\- Je m'excuse pour cette photo !, voilà tu es contente Carotte !, s'exclama de vive voix Nick qui était un peu à bout de nerf à cause de cette scène de ménage que lui faisait Judy, juste en face de leurs amis.

\- J'accepte tes excuses, mais je ne vois toujours pas le but de ton acte ?, questionna Judy intriguée par le changement de comportement de Nick qui agissait un peu bizarrement depuis le début du déjeuner.

\- Moi je connais la raison !, énonça avec entrain la tigresse avant de chuchoter dans l'oreille attentive de la lapine qui prit un regard surpris en rougissant, avant d'adresser un doux sourire moqueur à Nick.

\- Que c'est mignon, un renard complètement jaloux, alors Nick, tu envies le bonheur de Graydz ?, exprima la lapine qui soutint son visage avec les mains, les coudes sur la table.

Nick abandonna son air insouciant pour le remplacer par un visage empli de gêne et d'inquiétude, engendrées par la révélation de Judy, Graydz et Helena adoptèrent le même visage que la lapine juste pour énerver Nick qui ne put retenir sa colère et les paroles qui débordèrent en lui :

\- Oui je suis jaloux de lui !, il arrive à être incroyable et fort quelle que soit la situation et à mener sa vie comme bon lui semble, grogna le renard tout en pointant avec sa patte le Dragoon qui semblait ne pas avoir écouté la moindre de ses paroles qui traduisaient ses sentiments qu'il essayait d'enfouir en lui depuis pas mal de temps.

\- Mon pauvre Nick, tu ne le vois pas mais le même bonheur te tend aussi les bras, la différence avec moi c'est que j'ai eu le courage et la détermination pour me jeter dedans, sans me soucier de l'avis des autres, exprima le Dragoon sur un ton direct et posé avant de se remettre à embrasser sa tendre Helena devant le regard colérique de Nick.

\- D'accords Graydz, je vais te montrer que j'ai aussi ce qu'il faut pour vivre pleinement ma vie, regarde bien !, exprima le renard sur un ton nerveux avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

Nick se tourna d'un seul coup vers Judy qui le regardait avec curiosité avant de se lancer dans un acte spectaculaire qui étonna un peu Graydz et Helena. Le plan du Dragoon avait marché encore mieux que ce que ce qu'il avait prévu, car Nick avait enfin trouvé le courage d'annoncer ses sentiments pour Judy. Il la prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser vigoureusement, son long museau roux collé à celui de sa partenaire. Les deux fermèrent les yeux pour oublier le monde qui les entourait, la lapine fut agréablement surprise par le geste fougueux du renard, elle avait attendu cela depuis des semaines, à chaque soirée passée à regarder des films elle avait attendu désespérément ce doux geste d'amour. Judy savoura cet instant magique où elle put enfin goûter elle aussi au bonheur en oubliant ses soucis et les avis des animaux ainsi que de ses parents s'ils découvraient cet amour atypique. Ce tendre moment affectueux fut interrompu par le flash du téléphone portable d'Helena qui ricanait doucement, Graydz l'accompagnant en rigolant aussi.

Ils relâchèrent leurs étreintes respectives avant de regarder d'un air interloqué la tigresse qui rangea précautionneusement son téléphone dans sa poche d'uniforme avant de s'adresser au nouveau couple avec un petit sourire moqueur :

\- Simple vengeance Nick, nous allons voir la réaction des collègues quand ils apprendront la nouvelle. Je me demande s'ils apprécieraient cette photo autant que la tienne, annonça la tigresse comblée d'avoir quelque chose pour éloigner les farces du renard.

\- Vous nous avez piégés, n'est-ce-pas ?, grogna gentiment Nick encore sous le coup de l'émotion, il tenait encore entre ses pattes la lapine encore euphorique.

\- Ne fait pas cette tête, Nick au moins grâce à nous tu as osé sauter le pas comme nous, c'est une bonne chose, non ?, constata Graydz content de voir ses amis arriver enfin à exprimer leurs sentiments.

\- Je sais, désolé d'avoir exposé votre couple devant les collègues, ce n'était pas très malin de ma part, s'excusa le renard qui ne pouvait résister au visage de la lapine encore sur son petit nuage.

Après avoir conversé pendant une bonne demi-heure, la fin de la journée approchait à grand pas, avec le soleil qui commençait à prendre des teintes orange, Nick et Judy fatigués par leur intense journée remplie d'émotions, décidèrent de rentrer chez eux ensemble pour fêter l'officialisation de leur amour réciproque, dans une soirée mémorable. Après les avoir salués Graydz décida d'utiliser son temps libre pour calibrer à nouveau son arme en essayant cette fois-ci de ne pas mettre le feu tout autour de lui, il voulait la rendre opérationnelle pour sa prochaine mission qui devrait arriver normalement le lendemain. Helena voulait ardemment observer son petit ami dans son travail minutieux, mais le chef Bogo lui avait demandé de terminer en priorité l'étude des cas d'animaux sauvages avant ce soir. Elle soupira en pensant à la hauteur de la pile de dossiers qui l'attendaient patiemment sur son bureau, elle risquait de devoir passer une nuit blanche pour terminer sa tâche. Elle s'excusa auprès de Graydz de ne pas pouvoir l'accompagner, en retour il l'encouragea et lui promit de venir l'aider dans son travail dès qu'il aura terminé les réglages de son fusil, avant qu'elle file en direction de l'open-space des bureaux des lieutenants où elle alluma une lumière solitaire qui éclaire les ténèbres grandissant de cette pièce. Elle prit une grande inspiration en tâtonnant avec ses pattes le médaillon en argent qui pendait à son coup pour lui donner du courage et de l'entrain pour effectuer ce pénible travail de bureau, elle alluma son ordinateur avant de d'ouvrir le premier dossier qu'elle plaça juste en face d'elle, elle garda son bloc-notes à portée pour répertorier les informations pertinentes.

Au bout d'une longue heure de travail, Helena n'avait réussi à étudier que seulement deux dossiers, elle regarda les alentours avec ses yeux fatigués par la luminosité de l'écran, elle était dans un ilot de lumière noyée dans une obscurité noire, le silence de mort autour d'elle lui donna quelques frissons. Après avoir terminé la moitié de la pile de documents, elle se reposa la tête sur son bureau, elle émit un bâillement plaintif avant de regarder avec admiration son reflet dans le joyau grisâtre qui sertissait son pendentif argenté qu'elle faisait tournoyer devant son visage fatigué. Son esprit vagabonda dans les pensées qui la stressaient un peu, elle ne savait pas comment annoncer à ses parents que son amour est le Dragoon dont les actualités ont traité la découverte, déjà qu'ils l'avaient mise en garde de ne surtout pas s'approcher de lui dès qu'ils avaient appris que Graydz travaillait dans le même service que leur précieuse fille. La tigresse soupira en pensant à cet instant fatidique où elle devra se montrer plus forte que son père, car il avait eu déjà bien du mal à accepter que sa progéniture entre à l'Académie de police, alors dire qu'elle sort avec un puissant animal à l'allure de super-prédateur qui pourrait soustraire sa vie en un clin d'œil, allait être une dure épreuve pour elle et pour Graydz.

Sa réflexion fut interrompue par le grincement de la porte en bois donnant sur le couloir, qui s'ouvrit sur le Dragoon content d'avoir enfin terminé ses réglages qui avaient encore une fois un peu échauffé son humeur. Elle se retourna pour voir Graydz s'approcher calmement vers elle avant de la prendre dans ses grands bras pour la gratifier d'un doux baiser après s'être assuré qu'elle était seule dans la pièce ténébreuse :

\- Graydz, tu ne devrais pas faire cela alors que nous sommes encore en service, s'exclama la tigresse tout en repoussant doucement la tendre étreinte du Dragoon.

\- Désolé pour ce geste, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de le faire, en voyant ton joli minois blanc parsemé de magnifiques rayures noires qui te rendent vraiment sublime à mes yeux, déclama le Dragoon en tirant sa révérence, tout en lui adressant un doux sourire qui la fit un peu rougir.

\- Tu es vraiment charmeur mon tendre Dragoon, mais surtout ne devient pas comme ce maudit renard, je ne pourrai plus te supporter, elle ricana joyeusement la patte devant son museau avant de replacer son médaillon sous ses vêtements.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne risque pas d'arriver, alors tu as besoin d'aide ?, demanda-t-il avec entrain après avoir remarqué la fatigue qui se lisait clairement sur le visage d'Helena.

\- Volontiers, il ne me reste encore pas mal de dossiers à traiter avant de pouvoir rentrer chez moi, je vais passer la nuit dessus si je reste seule, remercia gaiement la tigresse qui avait retrouvé des forces après ce tendre baiser qu'elle avait savouré avec passion.

Helena lui fit un peu de place sur son bureau et lui indiqua une chaise pour s'assoir, elle lui donna un premier dossier qu'il étudia soigneusement, il concernait le cas de l'ours devenu sauvage dans la matinée et qui avait été maîtrisé par les lieutenants Wilde et Hopps avant qu'ils soient à leur tour secourus par les lieutenants Lesnov et Asher. Il lisait attentivement chaque ligne de chaque page de du document qu'il tenait à une main, pendant que l'autre était occupée à écrire une quantité d'informations effarantes sur un bout de papier traînant sur le bureau. Graydz s'activait ardemment à la tâche pour trouver la moindre nouvelle piste qui pourrait les rapprocher de l'organisation Exilis qu'il voulait faire taire à jamais pour sauver cette ville de cet enfer pourpre causé par une simple plante. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il ferma le dossier avant d'en prendre un nouveau sur la pile, sous le regard admiratif d'Helena qui n'aurait jamais pensé le voir exceller autant dans un travail ennuyeux et répétitif qui pour elle, commençait à la faire sérieusement soupirer. Elle cogita au maximum pour déterminer la raison cachée des actes d'empoisonnement perpétrés par Exilis, car une entité aussi organisée devait bien cacher un but précis à travers les actes horribles qu'elle commettait en tout impunité. Graydz termina aussi rapidement l'étude de ce dossier qu'il posa dessus le précédent avant de réfléchir sur sa chaise, le regard perdu dans la lumière qui éclairait le bureau noyé dans les ténèbres de l'immense pièce. D'après ce qu'il avait rassemblé comme données, ces cas d'animaux sauvages suivaient le même mode opératoire que celui de BellWether, tous les animaux touchés étaient aussi des prédateurs qui attaquaient les citoyens dans leur sauvagerie incontrôlée. Mais quelque chose clochait, il se demandait pourquoi continuer à attaquer les animaux un par un, au risque de se faire attraper. Le Dragoon se souvenait des propos de Judy qui avait mentionné les paroles du bélier à propos d'un plan minutieux concernant le sort de toute la ville de Zootopie.

Graydz décida d'utiliser l'ordinateur pour consulter les données plus détaillées des missions effectuées par le département de police de Zootopie, il dut demander à Helena de lui montrer comment naviguer dans l'arborescence des fichiers contenus dans les serveurs sécurisés, installés dans l'enceinte du commissariat, elle lui montra comment se débrouiller avec le clavier et la souris avant d'adresser un petit regard moqueur au Dragoon. Graydz en cherchant dans les différents répertoires afficha le fichier traitant du cas de l'animal sauvage de ce matin, il trouva l'identité de l'ursidé qui était un agent de sécurité employé par la société Vaxer dont le domaine de travail concernait la fabrication d'instrumentation à vide ou de pompes pour différentes applications industrielles, mais ces informations ne lui donnèrent pas de nouveaux indices. Le Dragoon légèrement stressé appuya par mégarde sur une touche du clavier qui ferma le fichier qu'il était en train d'examiner. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur le bureau, sous le regard amusé de la tigresse qui ricana un peu en voyant Graydz essayer de se familiariser difficilement avec les technologies modernes. Elle le réconforta un peu avant de lui montrer une nouvelle fois comment se servir efficacement de l'ordinateur et trouver son fichier parmi la grande liste de documents classés selon les dates d'intervention.

Helena allait cliquer sur celui que le Dragoon avait maladroitement quitté, quand il lui demanda de s'arrêter sur un autre fichier juste à côté qui avait attiré son attention. Elle ouvrit cette affaire qui contenait la description d'un cas de vol de matériels scientifiques destinés à des laboratoires pharmaceutiques, qui s'était produit dans l'entreprise Vaxer, le même jour que l'empoisonnement de l'ours. Les commentaires associés au dossier, indiquèrent qu'aucune trace d'effraction n'avait été relevée sur les lieux, le vol a été déclaré en début d'après-midi lors d'un inventaire effectué par un technicien qui donna l'alerte de suite. Cette nouvelle information pertinente fit réfléchir plus ardemment le Dragoon qui sentait qu'il avait mis la main sur la pièce du puzzle qui lui manquait, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver le bon assemblage pour reconstituer un nouvel indice.

En examinant l'heure annoncée du vol, ses neurones lui donnèrent un choc qui le fit bondir d'un coup de sa chaise devant la tigresse surprise :

\- J'ai trouvé !, j'étais sûr que ces cas d'animaux sauvages cachaient un but précis, je le savais !, cria Graydz avec vigueur, ses paroles résonnèrent dans toute la pièce silencieuse.

\- Que se passe-t-il Graydz ?, tu as réussi à découvrir quelque chose d'intéressant dans ces dossiers ?, interrogea la tigresse impatiente, elle avait vu la lueur de lucidité dans les yeux du Dragoon.

\- Oui, je pense qu'Exilis empoisonne des cibles choisies à l'avance pour deux raisons, la première pour récupérer des information ainsi que les clés d'accès du lieu de travail de leurs victimes, la deuxième, afin de créer une bonne diversion pour d'effectuer en toute discrétion leurs effractions dans le but de dérober des ressources utiles, le Dragoon exprima avec excitation ses conclusions qui lui permettraient de s'approcher de son but.

\- Incroyable Graydz, grâce à toi je vais pouvoir terminer assez vite cette tâche rébarbative et pouvoir rentrer chez moi pour prendre une bonne douche, merci mon cher pour ton aide précieuse, elle s'exclama avec joie avant d'embrasser fougueusement le Dragoon pour le remercier de son soutien.

Après avoir enlacé tendrement son amour, elle nota sur l'ordinateur les conclusions énoncées par Graydz qui terminait de lire un autre dossier pour confirmer ses dires, il savait qu'il était sur la bonne voie, mais il resta pensif sur le but de ces vols, un tel matériel de laboratoire permettrait de créer des poisons ou des armes effrayantes qui pourraient aboutir à des génocides sanglants.

Après avoir poussé un soupir de soulagement en reposant le dernier dossier sur la pile, Helena se prépara à quitter le commissariat pour aller se reposer de cette dure journée, elle rangea ses affaires sous le regard pensif du Dragoon qui tapotait nerveusement le bureau tout en regardant la lune à travers les grandes fenêtres de la salle.

\- Je vais enfin pouvoir rentrer chez moi et retrouver mon lit moelleux, et toi Graydz ?, tu repars retrouver ton habitation perdue au milieu de la jungle ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit regard peiné, elle imaginait l'état exécrable de la maison du Dragoon qui habitait loin de toute civilisation.

\- Et oui !, je vais rejoindre mon doux foyer bien humide que j'ai laissé à l'abandon depuis des mois, ironisa le Dragoon pour cacher sa gêne, il n'osait pas avouer à sa tendre Helena qu'il était pour le moment sans lieu de vie et qu'il dut se résigner à passer la semaine dans un bureau.

Il embrassa une dernière fois sa bien-aimée avant de la regarder partir tout en lui montrant son plus beau sourire, avant de pousser un soupir dès qu'elle sortit de la pièce, il était contrarié contre lui-même de devoir mentir à sa bien-aimée pour garder une certaine dignité en face d'elle.

Graydz se dirigea d'un pas lent, sa longue queue traînait derrière lui et dépoussiérait par la même occasion le couloir désert et sombre, la fatigue commençait à gagner le combat contre sa volonté. Il croisa le gardien au détour d'un couloir qu'il salua d'un signe de la main avant de pousser un rugissement de fatigue. Après être entré dans le bureau désert, il poussa d'un coup la porte avant d'utiliser ses dernières forces pour enlever le lourd uniforme ainsi que le haut de sa tenue pour se mettre torse nu, après ce dur effort. Il s'affala sur le lit de camping où il ne lui fallut que très peu de temps pour rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Mais ce que le Dragoon n'avait pas prévu fut le retour d'Helena dans le commissariat qui était revenue pour récupérer son téléphone portable quelle avait négligemment oublié sur son bureau.

Helena circula dans les longs couloirs désertés depuis longtemps, pour arriver dans la pièce qu'elle avait quittée quelques minutes plus tôt où son téléphone attendait patiemment son propriétaire, elle jeta un coup d'œil au panorama de la ville éclairée par les lumières artificielles parsemant les rues, elle arriva à apercevoir les quelques hauts arbres de la partie tropicale de Zootopie. Elle soupira en se demandant si son tendre Graydz était bien rentré dans sa demeure, elle aurait tant aimé qu'il puisse trouver rapidement un lieu de vie dans la ville, pour pouvoir aller le voir facilement. Elle repartit de la salle, perdue dans ses pensées, qui l'égarèrent dans la mauvaise direction pour se retrouver dans le couloir permettant d'accéder aux bureaux des supérieurs. Après avoir grommelé un peu elle reprit ses esprits pour reprendre le bon chemin qui la mènerait en dehors de ces murs. Elle marcha à vive allure quand elle fut arrêtée par un bruit provenant d'un bureau éteint dont la porte était légèrement entrebâillée, elle entendit un ronflement profond et un peu rauque qui lui semblait familier, elle céda à la curiosité et agrandit l'ouverture de la porte dont les charnières un peu rouillées grincèrent.

La lumière du couloir s'engouffra alors dans la pièce plongée dans les ténèbres pour mettre à jour une masse dormante au fond du bureau sur un lit de camps assez dur qui ne gêna pas du tout le repos de son utilisateur actuel. Elle reconnut tout de suite la grande carrure caractéristique de Graydz qui aurait dû se trouver en ce moment au fond de la jungle. Il dormait paisiblement sur le côté, recroquevillé sur lui-même pour ne pas aplatir ses ailes qui le recouvraient partiellement et qu'il utilisa en guise de chaude couverture. Elle décida de laisser de côtés ses interrogations pour s'approcher d'un pas léger vers le Dragoon avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de fortune pour admirer avec passion le doux visage de son cher amour, elle profitait de ce moment paisible tout en caressant le long museau écailleux du Dragoon qui esquissa un léger sourire suite à la douce sensation des pattes touffues de la tigresse. Elle était tellement charmée par cet instant qu'elle osa poser sa tête sur le torse de Graydz pour entendre son vigoureux cœur battre au ralenti en donnant des coups assez puissants pour alimenter la chaudière interne du Dragoon qui lui permettait de garder une chaleur corporelle assez élevée malgré la température glaciale de la pièce non chauffée.

Elle caressa de sa tête le corps massif tout en fermant les yeux, Helena imaginait son futur avec lui, elle sentait qu'elle était sur les premières marches d'un bonheur exquis et que des moments encore plus riches en émotions l'attendaient patiemment, la chaleur réconfortante et protectrice qui émanait à travers ses écailles réchauffa la tigresse qui se laissa bercer par la lente respiration du Dragoon tout en oubliant ses soucis. Elle ne put empêcher le sommeil de l'atteindre, son corps aussi avait bien été épuisé par cette journée riche en sensation. Elle tomba dans le creux formé par le Dragoon qui plaça ses bras autour d'elle inconsciemment pour la protéger à jamais de n'importe quel danger.


	20. Chapitre 20 : Préparation de l'échiquier

Chapitre 20 : Préparation de l'échiquier

 _Durant la nuit, en dehors de l'enceinte de Zootopie :_

Une ombre s'avança dans la nuit illuminée par la pleine lune, marchant sur un pont en pierres surplombant une immense chute d'eau vertigineuse, pour se diriger vers un bâtiment abandonné dans lequel des expériences sordides furent effectuées par-delà le passé. Il regardait pensivement l'eau s'écouler sous lui en tirant nerveusement sur une cigarette rougeoyante dont une fumée blanche s'échappait avant de se disperser dans les airs. Après avoir jeté sa cigarette qui disparaissait dans la noirceur du vide, l'étrange animal poussa la porte d'entrée rouillée par l'humidité pour se retrouver dans un long couloir sombre légèrement éclairé par quelques ampoules sur les murs dont la plupart étaient mortes ou devenaient grisâtres. Une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment dont l'odeur infecte de moisissure le dégoûtait toujours, il tira la lourde porte qui se ferma dans un grondement dont l'écho résonna dans le corridor silencieux. Il marcha d'un pas décidé vers l'obscurité qui se profilait juste devant lui tout en prenant garde à ne pas poser les pieds dans les flaques d'eau putrides ou les ilots de saleté verdâtre qui jonchaient le sol grisâtre et lézardé, pour arriver devant une grande porte métallique blanche surplombée par une caméra de sécurité pointée vers le visiteur. Après une petite minute d'attente, la grande porte s'ouvrit dans un grondement produit par des moteurs actionnant son ouverture, il s'engouffra dans un grand hall assez désert, où un grand escalier en colimaçon qui desservait tous les étages de cette bâtisse lui faisait face.

Barius allait monter à l'escalier quand le crissement d'une porte arrêta son mouvement, il aperçut un loup noir portant une blouse blanche, sortir par une des ouvertures sur le mur avant de se présenter à lui. Il reconnut de suite le chef du département scientifique d'Exilis, avec son vêtement troué par les projections de produits chimiques qu'il manipulait sans arrêt, son monocle doré composé de différentes lentilles réglables était bien ajusté sur son nez. Cet excentrique complétement plongé dans son travail quelquefois dangereux comme pouvait en témoigner sa fourrure brûlée suite à quelques résultats explosifs, s'adressa au bélier après avoir terminé un tout dernier calcul dans sa tête :

\- Alors Barius ?, as-tu enfin réussi à tuer cette lapine pour de bon ?, sinon je prévois 100% de chance que le chef te décoche quelques dagues pour se défouler, raconta le loup tout en restant concentré sur le bloc-notes bardé d'une multitude de formules chimiques, qu'il tenait fermement entre ses pattes.

\- Hélas ! J'ai bien peur que non Luzar, j'avais pourtant écrit une magnifique tragédie composée de plusieurs actes avec quelques rebondissements au passage bien exquis ainsi qu'une solide intrigue dont le final t'aurait émerveillé par la mise en scène, mais il a fallu qu'un deus ex machina imprévu entre en scène et brise le cheminement de mon script, conta le bélier de vive voix en mimant la catastrophe via de grands gestes exagérés.

\- Soit moins créatif, c'est simple de tuer un herbivore de cette taille, un tir rapide en pleine tête, mort assurée sur le coup, assassinat réussi sans accro, penses-y bien pour la prochaine fois, décrivait Luzar sur un ton passif, pour lui c'était aussi simple que résoudre une addition.

\- Mais cette méthode est bien moins intéressante, cela enlève tout le plaisir d'un bon assassinat, mais changeons de sujet, comment avance l'élaboration de la « Crimson Death » ?, j'attends avec impatience son déploiement grandeur nature pour devenir le spectateur d'un show grandiose et unique, traitant de la descente en enfer de cette chère Zootopie, demanda avec enthousiasme le bélier qui commença déjà à imaginer le magnifique scénario de cette nouvelle pièce.

\- Nous progressons, l'élaboration de la formule chimique finale est à 58% d'avancement, le nouveau matériel obtenu augmente les chances de stabiliser la solution, j'estime à 65 jours le temps pour finaliser avec succès notre projet, les tests seront effectués dans les jours qui suivent, prononça Luzar après avoir ajusté correctement les lentilles de son monocle pour mieux distinguer l'écriture chaotique de ses notes.

\- Bien, mais la police devient de plus en plus vigilante ces derniers jours, je pense qu'il commence à se douter de notre plan, précisa le bélier sur un ton contrarié avant de remettre en place son chapeau qui menaçait de tomber.

\- Nous aurons abattu notre arme maîtresse avant qu'ils puissent vraiment discerner une once de notre plan, mais tu devrais te dépêcher, tu es en retard pour ton compte-rendu, tu as environ une minute et dix secondes avant que le chef s'énerve vraiment, affirma le loup sur un ton froid tout en feuilletant son bloc-notes contenant les résultats de ses projets en cours de développement.

Barius salua rapidement Luzar avant de filer en vitesse dans l'escalier métallique dont chaque marche émit un léger craquement sous le poids de l'animal pressé, le loup repartit lui aussi en direction de son lieu de travail, toujours en plein dans ses réflexions. Luzar s'écrasa d'un coup sec, contre la porte de son laboratoire qu'il avait malencontreusement fermée après son passage, ce qui le fit tomber à terre avec ses notes éparpillées autour de lui, sous les regards de ses collègues qui ne furent point surpris par cet événement devenu rapidement routinier. Le bélier monta quelques étages pour arriver sur le palier du niveau qui l'intéressait, avant d'ouvrir dans un grand effort la porte métallique rouge rongée par l'humidité qui lui faisait face. Il déboucha dans l'ancien dispensaire de cet hôpital abandonné, reconverti par la suite en unité de gestion permettant d'élaborer et de suivre les différentes opérations de l'organisation menées sur le terrain. Il navigua entre les ordinateurs en pleine activité et des caisses de matériels jonchant tout le sol de cette immense pièce, tandis qu'une bonne dizaine d'animaux variés circulaient rapidement pour préparer les prochaines actions d'Exilis dans cette zone. Barius se dirigea au fond de la salle sans tenir compte de l'agitation générale tout autour de lui, pour arriver devant une immense porte en bois noir dont la peinture s'écaillait en lambeaux. Après avoir pris une bonne inspiration, il toqua à la porte avant de l'ouvrir et d'entrer dans le bureau du chef à moitié éclairé, le fond de la pièce restait dans des ténèbres profondes.

Dès qu'il ferma la porte massive, il sentit un souffle d'air instantané dans la fourrure couvrant le sommet de son crâne mais qui ne le surprenait pas du tout. Barius se retourna pour dégager son chapeau fiché dans la porte par une dague argentée lancée avec vigueur, avant de pousser un léger soupir de soulagement, car il pensait que quelque chose de pire allait arriver sur lui. Après avoir dégagé son couvre-chef, il avança vers le bureau dont l'actuel possesseur se terrait dans l'obscurité, seul ses yeux rouges féroces et le scintillement des dagues rangées dans sa veste sombre permettaient de discerner sa présence parmi les ténèbres. Le bélier lança en direction de son chef la dague qu'il attrapa en vol, avant de se présenter à lui, en abaissant la tête pour exprimer sa honte de ne pas avoir accompli complétement la mission qui lui avait été assignée.

\- Alors, Barius, tu oses de présenter devant moi alors que je viens d'apprendre que tu n'as toujours pas réussi à supprimer un insignifiant rongeur sans défense ?, tes aptitudes d'exécuteur commencent à rouiller, exprima le chef d'une voix forte et rauque tandis que ses pupilles se contractèrent.

\- Je vous présente mes excuses et accepte votre punition quelle que soit-elle, j'ai voulu rendre cet assassinat plus dramatique, mais ce maudit Graydz Asher a encore brisé mes plans, pour la deuxième fois consécutive, déclara d'un ton calme le bélier tout en fermant les yeux, il attendait patiemment le jugement de son patron, mais aucun châtiment n'arriva sur lui, à sa plus grande surprise.

\- Ce Dragoon…, nous allons nous occuper de lui dans quelques semaines, j'ai des objectifs plus importants à court terme, j'attends le moment où il sera le plus vulnérable, j'ai un compte personnel à régler avec lui et je veux le voir souffrir comme jamais, lui briser son mental en mille morceaux d'un seul coup, j'ai déjà un plan parfait, n'est-ce-pas Jinxi ?, demanda-t-il avant de détacher ses yeux féroces de Barius pour regarder un angle de la pièce sombre.

Le chef lança une dague qui fila à vive allure vers un des recoins sombre de la pièce dans lequel se dissimulait une ombre qui évita de justesse le projectile fatal dont la trajectoire le fit se planter dans le mur en brique. L'animal masqué s'approcha du bureau, sous la lumière faiblarde provenant de la vieille lampe du plafond, il se distingua plus en détail un lynx mâle recouvert d'habits serrés noirs et portant à la tête un bandeau sombre enserrant tout son pelage, seuls ses yeux verts de prédateur se distinguaient de son apparence furtive.

\- Je vois que je ne pourrai jamais me cacher de vos sens aiguisés chef, ne vous inquiétez pas, mes informations sont toujours exactes, souffla Jinxi à travers le masque couvrant son museau, il fixa sans crainte les yeux effrayants de son chef qui se retenait de lui envoyer une nouvelle dague bien placée cette fois.

\- J'espère pour toi, sinon ma prochaine dague sera un peu plus précise, menaça l'ombre immense d'un ton sévère et rude tout en rangeant sa lame dans sa veste.

\- Bien, je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps chef, murmura d'une voix calme et sans peur le lynx avant de reculer de quelques pas.

Le lynx s'inclina en guise d'adieu avant de disparaître dans les ombres, sa présence dans la pièce s'effaça en un instant, les yeux rouges se remirent à regarder avec insistance Barius qui attendait ses prochains ordres.

\- Barius, oublie cette maudite lapine pour le moment, j'ai plusieurs missions importantes à te confier ainsi qu'à toute ton équipe, la section scientifique a besoin de nouvelles ressources pour notre projet, ordonna-t-il d'un ton ferme, avant de faire glisser sur le bureau une pile de documents à l'attention du bélier qui les récupéra sans attendre.

\- Bien chef, je m'y attelle sur le champ, pour le bien d'Exilis, salua Barius avant de reculer en direction de la porte tout en surveillant d'un œil le chef pour éviter une dague lancée juste pour son amusement.

Le bélier sortit du bureau en soufflant un bon coup, cette fois il était ressorti d'une réunion avec son patron sans recevoir la moindre blessure, le cas de ce Graydz Asher devait vraiment retenir toute son attention pour qu'il oublie de punir un de ses subalternes qui n'avait pas accompli complètement sa mission cruciale. Il repartit dans les étages inférieurs pour rejoindre son équipe afin de préparer les prochains mouvements de l'organisation, il mit toute son ardeur dans la tâche pour être sûr que le projet « Crimson Death » ne prenne aucun retard pour éviter une nouvelle colère du chef, mais surtout pour voir au plus tôt la démonstration de l'arme de guerre qui pouvait mettre à genoux tout un pays en préparation de son invasion.

 _Le lendemain matin, dans le commissariat de Zootopie :_

Le matin arriva doucement sur la ville qui s'éveilla aux premiers rayons du soleil. Les artères principales commençaient à se remplir de véhicules tandis que le flux de passants sur les trottoirs augmentait au fil des minutes. Les lueurs filtraient à travers le store fermé d'un bureau du commissariat pour dévoiler deux animaux dormant paisiblement. La tigresse était couchée de tout son long contre le torse du Dragoon recroquevillé sur lui-même qui l'enlaçait avec ses bras. Helena fut la première à se réveiller à cause des lueurs de l'aube qui chassaient les ténèbres de la pièce, elle se mit à bâiller un bon coup, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Elle savoura cet instant tout en ouvrant lentement ses yeux qui mirent un peu de temps à se réhabituer à la lumière. Helena fut un peu surprise dès qu'elle assimila le fait qu'elle n'était pas actuellement dans son lit chez elle en voyant le plafond gris du bureau où était accroché un vieux lustre éteint depuis des mois. Elle paniqua un peu et tenta de se lever, mais une masse entrava son geste, elle tâtonna cette chose pour distinguer un grand bras écailleux qui l'entourait par la taille et qui l'informa qu'elle avait dormi avec quelqu'un, elle tourna sa tête pour avoir confirmation et tomba nez à nez avec le museau du Dragoon toujours assoupi.

Elle sentit un grand malaise l'envahir suite à cette scène imprévue, car elle venait de passer sa première nuit avec Graydz. Helena allait crier de panique mais les évènements de la soirée lui revinrent en tête juste à temps, elle se souvenait alors d'avoir trouvé par hasard le Dragoon en train de dormir paisiblement dans ce bureau alors qu'il aurait dû se trouver à des kilomètres de là. La tigresse se souvenait qu'elle s'était approchée pour admirer la présence paisible de son amour, et que la fatigue accumulée durant cette dure journée avait fait le reste.

Helena tenta de s'extraire de l'étreinte de Graydz sans le réveiller pour éviter de le faire paniquer mais elle n'arriva pas à faire bouger d'un centimètre le bras protecteur du Dragoon. Elle se résigna à le réveiller en lui chuchotant des douces paroles dans ses longues fines oreilles qui bougèrent instinctivement au son de la voix de la tigresse. Graydz s'éveilla doucement à son tour, il se redressa sur son lit en faisant abstraction de ce qui l'entourait avant d'étendre ses bras au-dessus de lui tout en poussant un rugissement de bonheur, cette nuit lui avait redonné toutes ses forces en le gratifiant en plus de doux rêves. Le Dragoon commençait à retrouver ses esprits quand il sentit un poids se mouvoir sur son torse. Il ouvrit les yeux en grand pour apercevoir Helena juchée sur lui, elle lui fit un signe d'un air gêné. Il resta médusé par cette situation complétement imprévue, son museau arriva à bouger pour émettre un cri de peur qui surprit la tigresse, il venait de comprendre qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Helena sans le savoir.

Après s'être mise debout à côté du lit, elle regardait la tête abasourdie du Dragoon, elle s'attendait plutôt à le voir réjoui d'avoir à ses côtés sa douce moitié, elle s'adressa à Graydz d'un ton un peu sec causé par l'humeur du Dragoon qui paniqua tout en se mordant nerveusement les griffes :

\- Bonjour Graydz, alors tu as bien dormi ?, elle lui demanda assez gentiment tout en ayant une voix légèrement teintée de rudesse, tout en repeignant son pelage ébouriffé par la nuit.

\- Assez bien, mais que fais-tu ici ?, je croyais que tu étais rentrée chez toi ?, j'ai loupé quelque chose hier soir ?, répliqua Graydz dont la voix transpirait d'une certaine peur bien ancrée en lui, avant de se lever à son tour, sans oser regarder la tigresse droit dans les yeux.

\- Désolée, j'étais revenu récupérer mon téléphone que j'avais oublié sur mon bureau, et je t'ai trouvé en vagabondant dans les couloirs, je n'ai pas pu résister à m'approcher en te voyant, et je me suis endormie juste à côté de toi, au creux de ton chaud torse, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix un peu froide en voyant le Dragoon angoissé qui évitait à tout prix de la regarder.

\- Oh non !, c'est terrible, pourquoi c'est arrivé ?, c'est beaucoup trop tôt, cria le Dragoon désespéré et paniqué, tout en cognant sa tête contre le mur qui se lézarda légèrement à cause de l'entrain du Dragoon à se punir pour cette négligence qui titillait l'épée de Damoclès oscillant juste au-dessus de lui.

Helena n'arriva pas à comprendre le comportement étrange de son amour qui regrettait d'avoir passé cette nuit avec elle et qui s'arrachait les écailles des bras sous l'effet du stress qui parcourait tout son corps tremblotant. La tigresse comprit qu'il regrettait ce doux événement et qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle ne vienne pas le voir hier soir, une pointe de colère monta en elle. Helena pensait qu'il avait peur de leur relation qui allait peut-être un peu trop vite à son goût et pourrait l'éloigner d'elle pour éviter de revivre cela. La tigresse laissa son indignation s'échapper, elle gifla fortement le Dragoon qui se retourna vers elle, sa panique disparut avec l'apparition de la douleur sur son museau. Lorsque la stupeur s'estompa, il se mit à regarder le visage irrité d'Helena dont les yeux larmoyaient un peu avant qu'elle envoie toute sa rage à l'attention de Graydz :

\- Alors tu en as déjà marre de moi !, je vois que dormir avec moi t'a vraiment déplu, je te pensais vraiment plus compréhensif, je ne veux plus te voir !, elle hurla de rage avant de quitter le bureau dont elle claqua avec vigueur la porte, tout en laissant tomber quelques larmes de tristesse sur le sol.

Graydz qui se remettait de ses émotions avait les idées plus claires et se sentait maintenant coupable d'avoir exagéré sa réaction qui avait maladroitement fait du mal à Helena. Le Dragoon savait qu'il aurait dû se montrer plus courtois et sympathique pour pouvoir s'expliquer calmement sur la gravité de la situation de son point de vue. Il pleura quelques larmes tout en repensant au fil des évènements. Il sentait que tout lui échappait et que cette nuit avec elle qui pouvait ressembler juste à un geste d'amour banal, avait une toute autre signification pour le Dragoon, c'était un acte qui devait bouleverser à jamais sa vie. Graydz avait vraiment peur intérieurement, mais il pensa à son avenir avec elle et décida de prendre ses responsabilités, tout cela était de sa faute pour ne pas lui avoir expliqué plus en détail certaines choses qui lui tenaient vraiment à cœur. Graydz se devait de réparer sa maladresse, mais il savait que dialoguer directement avec elle alors qu'elle était très en colère, était peine perdue car elle n'arriverait jamais à le croire.

Graydz sortit du bureau pour atterrir devant celui de Bogo qui était juste en face de son dortoir improvisé, avant d'utiliser la clé que lui avait donnée son ami la veille qui lui permit de déverrouiller la porte et ainsi d'accéder à ses affaires qui prenaient la poussière dans un coin sombre. Il ouvrit un grand carton contenant une grande collection de livres traitant de divers sujets, mais plus particulièrement de médecine, avant de le fouiller ardemment pour en sortir un dont le titre écrit en grandes lettres noires était « Tradition et devoir du Dragoon ». Il posa l'ouvrage sur le bureau avant de le feuilleter pour tomber sur le chapitre qui l'intéressait et qui contenait par écrit les fondements qui ont conduit à sa réaction devant son amour. Après une petite minute de réflexion marquée par une certaine peur, il écrivit quelques mots sur un bout de papier qu'il utilisa ensuite comme marque page. Sa tâche accomplie, Graydz partit à la recherche d'Helena dans tout le commissariat, tout en réfléchissant à la meilleure méthode pour lui faire parvenir ce livre et qu'elle le lise, sans qu'il se fasse hurler dessus devant tout le personnel du commissariat, ce qui créerait une situation très gênante pour eux deux.

Le Dragoon arriva dans le hall d'accueil qui s'emplissait petit à petit d'animaux venus prendre leur fonction, il salua quelques collègues dont Rhodez qui le gratifia d'une bonne tape amicale sur l'épaule. Il aperçut au loin la tigresse qu'il recherchait désespérément, elle était juchée sur une chaise tout en regardant l'agitation habituelle qu'engendrait la grande rue circulant juste devant le commissariat. Helena était accoudée à une table qu'elle griffait nerveusement tout en regardant d'un air mélancolique, le médaillon argenté posé juste devant ses pattes, qu'elle avait détachée de son cou et se demandait avec inquiétude, ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant sans son Dragoon adoré. Graydz resta à bonne distance de son champ de vision tout en continuant à cogiter sur la façon de lui transmettre assez discrètement cet ouvrage contenant des passages assez embarrassants à propos de sa race, il savait que se présenter devant elle maintenant ne donnerait comme résultat qu'une jolie griffure sur son visage.

Graydz se maudissait de ne pas avoir encore trouvé un moyen, quand il aperçut Judy passer par la porte d'entrée du commissariat avec un air joyeux et les oreilles bien dressées au-dessus de sa petite tête. Elle se mit à discuter avec Clawhauser qui comme à chaque début de journée de travail, était en train de vider entièrement une grande boîte de beignets sous le regard amusé de la lapine. La lapine lui parla en omettant des détails, de la folle soirée qu'elle a passée avec Nick qui l'avait invitée dans un bon restaurant du centre-ville, où elle put discuter tranquillement avec lui, tout en faisant complétement abstraction du regard des autres animaux intrigués par ce couple assez atypique. Ils terminèrent la soirée chez le renard où ils regardèrent une bonne comédie confortablement installés sur son grand sofa, avant de rentrer chez elle dans la froideur de la nuit, la tête remplie d'émotions inoubliables.

La lapine n'arrêta pas de parler de son bonheur qu'elle avait ressenti en compagnie de Nick, quand elle remarqua Graydz caché derrière une grande colonne, qui lui faisait des grands signes pour l'interpeler. Judy salua le guépard avant d'aller à la rencontre de son ami paniqué qui se dissimulait d'une menace lointaine que la lapine aperçut en suivant la direction dans laquelle était tourné le regard anxieux du Dragoon.

\- Graydz, ça va ?, tu as l'air nerveux et Helena a l'air très fâchée et triste à la fois, tu ne lui as quand même pas brisé le cœur hier soir ?, demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude en voyant ce beau couple se déchirer aussi rapidement devant elle.

\- Non, je n'aurais jamais, au grand jamais, osé commettre un acte aussi inqualifiable qui aurait blessé mon grand amour, la situation s'est juste un peu envenimée suite à une maladresse de ma part, enfin bref j'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un grand service Judy, il la supplia à genoux avec un regard apeuré qui tranchait avec son air calme et bienveillant habituel.

\- Tout ce que tu veux Graydz, il serait peut-être temps que je te renvoie l'ascenseur pour toutes les fois où tu m'as sauvée la vie, conforta la lapine tout en tapotant l'épaule du Dragoon.

\- Merci Judy, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, je voudrais donc que tu lui donnes en main propre ce livre en insistant bien pour qu'elle lise le chapitre indiqué par le marque-page, c'est très important.

Il la remercia avec enthousiasme en relevant les yeux vers elle tout en lui tendant le livre sans aucun remord.

\- Bien sûr, je m'occupe de cela tout de suite, s'exclama-t-elle après avoir pris le livre, Judy ne put s'empêcher d'au moins lire le titre de l'ouvrage qui l'intrigua encore plus sur le contenu.

\- Et s'il te plaît, ne lit surtout pas ce livre !, certains passages sont un peu gênants et la situation est déjà bien assez embarrassante pour moi, il implora de vive voix pour faire comprendre l'importance de sa demande.

\- Tu peux me faire confiance, je peux enfouir ma curiosité maladive s'il le faut, ricana doucement Judy avant de s'indigner un peu en pensant que son ami s'était fait d'elle, l'image d'une lapine trop curieuse.

Graydz partit en direction de la cafétéria tandis que Judy s'en allait en direction de la tigresse énervée, sur le chemin elle fut tentée par sa curiosité d'ouvrir cette boîte de Pandore que lui avait confié avec soin son cher ami, mais elle résista à la tentation en pensant à quel point ce service était précieux et vital pour lui. Elle s'approcha d'Helena qui lui adressa un sourire un peu forcé pour essayer de cacher la rage qui l'emplissait, et qu'elle propagea quand même tout autour d'elle et la lapine se sentit mal à l'aise en voyant les yeux féroces de la tigresse, la situation avec Graydz avait dû vraiment bien déraper pour la mettre dans cet état :

\- Bonjour Helena, alors comment ça va en ce bon matin ensoleillé ?, salua Judy joyeusement tout en évitant de croiser le regard féroce de la tigresse.

\- Assez moyen, j'ai une envie folle d'étriper un certain Dragoon exaspérant, maugréa-t-elle tout en faisant crisser une de ses griffes sur le bois de la table dans un sillon profond.

\- En parlant de lui, il m'a demandé de te transmettre ce livre et que tu lises le chapitre indiqué par le bout de papier, c'est très important pour lui, elle s'exprima avec une voix distincte et claire malgré la frayeur en elle, la lapine avait peur de se prendre un coup involontaire de la part d'Helena.

\- Non !, je ne ferai rien pour lui, après ce qu'il a osé me faire subir comme humiliation, je ne veux plus lui parler, elle ragea tout en cachant ses yeux mouillés par la tristesse qui emplissait toute son âme. Ecoute Helena, tu devrais savoir mieux que moi que Graydz n'oserait jamais te faire du mal volontairement, je pense qu'il t'a fait du tort maladroitement, donc je te supplie de lire ce livre, il veut vraiment se faire pardonner, déclara-t-elle avec entrain tout en fixant les yeux de la tigresse avec courage pour lui faire comprendre l'importance de sa demande pour elle.

\- Bien, je jetterai un coup d'œil dessus, on se retrouve au briefing Judy, concéda Helena tout en prenant l'ouvrage tendu avant de la saluer d'un geste rapide de la patte.

Judy repartit au loin, Helena regardait avec insistance le livre fermé posé devant ses yeux, l'image de la dispute était encore bien gravée dans son esprit qui était habité par un sentiment d'abandon de la part de son amour apeuré par la montée vertigineuse de leur relation. Mais la parole sincère de son amie lui rappela que bien que le Dragoon excelle dans divers domaines, il n'est pas parfait et il est empreint de plusieurs défauts comme chaque animal vivant sur cette terre. Elle souffla un bon coup avant de ramener le livre vers elle, qu'elle ouvrit ensuite à la page indiquée, elle prit le bout de papier servant de marque-page, avant de le déplier devant ses yeux pour lire le message de Graydz :

 _Ma chère Helena, je suis vraiment désolé d'être l'auteur de notre dispute de ce matin, ma réaction était beaucoup trop exagérée par rapport à la situation, mais je t'en prie, lit attentivement ce chapitre et tu comprendras les raisons cachées derrières mes paroles, si tu veux me revoir, je t'attends avec impatience à la cafétéria avant le briefing matinal._

 _Graydz_

Ce message écrit sur le papier chiffonné se couvrit de quelques larmes émises par les yeux larmoyants de la tigresse qui fut émue par la franchise dans l'écriture de son tendre Dragoon. Elle voulait aller le voir tout de suite, mais ce message l'interpella, et elle voulait d'abord connaître le sens des paroles maladroites de Graydz. Elle regarda le chapitre indiqué qui était intitulé en lettre rouge sang « Fondements et règles des relations des couples », traitant de la vie d'un Dragoon mature lorsqu'il devait trouver sa moitié et lui prouver son amour, toutes les étapes de l'évolution de la relation entre les deux êtres étaient décrites avec précision. Helena lisait attentivement la vingtaine de pages composant ce chapitre, elle fut étonnée et admirative des traditions de la race d'appartenance de son cher Graydz qui lui devait normalement suivre ces règles de vie à la lettre, elle pensait qu'elle devrait lire plus tard le reste de l'ouvrage pour en apprendre plus sur les traditions de son amour.

Elle continua à tourner les pages jusqu'à s'arrêter net sur un passage précis qui était en relation avec les évènements de la matinée, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un rugissement paniqué avant de fermer violement le livre. Helena cacha son malaise derrière ses pattes. La tigresse venait de comprendre la réaction étrange de Graydz après avoir lu ce passage, elle ne pensait pas du tout que son geste avait une telle importance sur le déroulement de la vie du Dragoon. Elle fila en vitesse vers la cafétéria en ayant récupéré au préalable le livre qu'elle garda fermement entre ses pattes, la peur l'habitait car elle ne savait pas comment elle devait réagir, car si elle suivait à la lettre ce livre, pour elle aussi cela risquait d'être un changement capital qu'elle ne pouvait pas suivre pour l'instant.

Helena entra en trombe dans la pièce remplie de ses collègues venus discuter et prendre un café avant de commencer sérieusement le travail, avant de discerner Graydz qui était assis à une table à l'écart du groupe. Il regardait pensivement le ciel à travers la baie vitrée tout en tapotant nerveusement avec ses griffes sur la surface lisse de la table métallique. La tigresse s'approcha de lui avec le cœur battant à toute allure tandis qu'elle sentait son souffle court, elle s'adressa au Dragoon avec une voix teintée de tristesse :

\- Ca va Graydz ?, je m'excuse pour mes paroles cruelles et mon geste, je n'avais pas compris, balbutia la tigresse avant de prendre entre ses pattes le cou du Dragoon.

\- Donc tu as lu le livre, je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir donné plus tôt, j'ai été élevé dans les traditions de mon peuple auxquelles j'attache une grande importance afin de toujours me rappeler mes racines, conta Graydz tout en séchant avec sa main les yeux mouillés de son tendre amour.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon comportement, j'avais pensé que tu avais trop peur de l'avancer de notre relation et que tu voulais rompre avec moi, je ne savais pas à ce moment la gravité de mon geste pour toi, elle se justifia tout en se réfugiant dans les bras chauds du Dragoon qui caressait tendrement la tigresse.

\- D'après les traditions ancrées dans ma race, lorsque la femelle choisit de partager la couche du mâle, même pour une seule nuit, alors ils sont considérés comme fiancés à jamais, c'est la loi de mon peuple, mais pas celle de cette ville, ni la tienne, donc j'accepterais ta décision quelle que soit elle, il expliqua avec une voix douce mêlée d'une légère peur.

Graydz regardait Helena avec tendresse, mais tout en ayant le cœur noué à cause de l'attente infernale de la réponse qui déciderait de son sort.

\- Ah mon tendre Graydz, cela me ferait tellement plaisir d'être enfin ta fiancée, mais je veux d'abord te connaître davantage et que tu apprennes sur moi aussi, il faut d'abord être capable d'affronter sans gêne les regards des autres et surtout avoir le consentement de mes parents, avant de pouvoir vraiment officialiser notre relation, cela te convient ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton un peu morose avant de poser silencieusement sa tête contre le Dragoon.

\- Bien sûr, je ferais n'importe quoi pour te rendre heureuse, disons que cette nuit ne comptait pas puisque ce n'était pas vraiment mon lit, il déclara avec satisfaction tout en enserrant la tigresse, il était heureux de sa réaction, il savait qu'il venait de réparer cette méprise.

\- Merci de ta compréhension, j'espère juste que ton vrai lit sera beaucoup plus confortable, j'ai un peu mal au dos à cause de la dureté du matelas, elle rigolait de bon cœur, elle se sentait enfin plus légère après avoir réussi à se réconcilier avec son grand amour.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai tout prévu, Graydz exprima avec vigueur tout en affichant un grand sourire en s'imaginant dans sa nouvelle acquisition.

\- Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi tu dormais dans ce bureau alors que tu aurais dû te trouver à des kilomètres d'ici, au fin fond de la jungle ?, elle le questionna avec curiosité après avoir entendu les paroles du Dragoon qui l'avait titillée.

\- Mon ancienne demeure a été démolie selon ma demande, pendant une petite semaine, je vais devoir me contenter de ce dortoir improvisé, je suis sans domicile pendant quelques temps, il expliqua d'une voix un peu grave tout en baissant la tête pour montrer la chute vertigineuse de sa fierté.

\- Mais tu vas faire comment pour vivre ?, tu n'as pas encore les moyens pour louer un pied à terre et encore moins acheter une habitation en ville, les loyers sont assez chers, surtout dans le centre, elle décrit avec inquiétude, Helena ne voulait pas que Graydz soit obligé de vivre dans un appartement aussi insalubre que l'immeuble abandonné au fond de la jungle où il a vécu pendant quelques mois.

\- Je voulais encore attendre un peu pour te faire la surprise, mais je veux vraiment t'enlever le poids engendré par cette inquiétude, approche-toi je vais te dire un grand secret, il ordonna avec une voix calme et un sourire bienveillant rempli d'espoir.

Helena approcha sa tête du long museau du Dragoon qui lui déversa des paroles discrètes directement dans son oreille, elle écouta attentivement le secret de Graydz avant de pousser un cri de joie qui emplissait la salle, et attira pendant quelques secondes le regard de tous les officiers, qui virent la tigresse embrasser avec vigueur son être aimé. La salle devint silencieuse pendant quelques secondes avant qu'ils retournent tous à leurs vacations comme si ce spectacle faisait partie maintenant du quotidien de ces murs, Helena reprit sa place d'un air gêné avant de regarder tendrement Graydz.

\- C'est merveilleux Graydz, mais comment as-tu réussi à accomplir un tel miracle ?, elle lui demanda avec enthousiasme tout en étant encore sous le choc de la nouvelle qui la submergeait de bonheur.

\- Je te le dirai une fois les clés en main, j'espère que tu pourras patienter quelques jours, mais c'est un secret qui doit rester entre nous pour le moment, ne le dit à personne et surtout pas à Nick, il risquerait de propager la nouvelle en un instant, il est très fort pour cela, exprima-t-il sur un ton calme tout en gratouillant le doux menton de la tigresse avec ses griffes agiles.

\- Je te le promets mon doux Dragoon adoré, tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser quand tu me fais un tel sourire aussi magnifique, elle déclara tout en prenant entre ses pattes la main du Dragoon qui la gratifia d'un baiser rapide.

L'heure du briefing approchait à grand pas, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de réunion située à quelques étages plus haut, Helena poussa un soupir en pensant qu'elle ne verrait pas Graydz durant toute la journée de travail. La tigresse devait retourner en patrouille avec son partenaire habituel, un lion mâle musclé dont la crinière grisonnante montrait son âge avancé, il n'était pas loin de sa retraite qu'il attendait avec impatience qui savait comme Helena que le chef réorganiserait un peu son équipe à ce moment-là, elle avait de grande chance de se retrouver avec son Dragoon. Ils s'engouffrèrent ensemble dans la salle remplie d'officiers braillards qui discutèrent ou se chahutèrent avec force. Helena partit au fond de la salle à sa place habituelle à côté de son partenaire, tandis que Graydz continua en direction des tables situées juste en face du grand tableau noir où Judy l'attendait patiemment. Elle avait réservé une place à côté d'elle et de Nick qui était encore en train de rêvasser insoucieusement sur son téléphone.

\- Alors Graydz, tu as réussi à te réconcilier avec Helena ?, demanda la lapine avec insistance avec les yeux brillant d'un profond éclat soulignant sa forte curiosité.

\- Oui, encore merci pour le coup de main, je n'aurais jamais réussi cela sans ton aide précieuse, Graydz la remercia avec un grand sourire avant de saluer le renard insouciant.

\- Tu aurais pu me le demander aussi Graydz, je l'aurais fait volontiers, souligna Nick dont le regard était toujours focalisé sur son gadget technologique.

\- Nick, il sait tout autant que moi que tu es vraiment incapable de garder un secret plus de trois secondes avant de le révéler à quiconque veut bien l'entendre, conta Judy tout en toisant le renard avec un air moqueur qui le déstabilisa de son téléphone.

\- Tu es méchante Carotte !, je suis capable de retenir ma langue quand il faut, il rétorqua d'un air grognon, avant de retourner à ses occupations tout en grommelant.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée du chef dans la salle de réunion avec une pile de documents sous le bras, qu'il posa sur la table avant de regarder ses subalternes qui n'émirent plus aucun bruit en voyant le regard sévère de leur chef dont ils avaient tous peur sauf le Dragoon qui resta calme pour cacher son excitation causée par sa première vraie journée de travail. Bogo se racla profondément la gorge avant de commencer la réunion sur un ton direct et clair, comme chaque matin :

\- J'espère que vous êtes tous en forme, la journée sera longue pour certains, mais d'abord accueillons enfin parmi nous le lieutenant Graydz Asher qui va commencer officiellement à travailler avec nous dès ce matin, il est pour le moment en équipe avec les lieutenants Hopps et Wilde qui vont lui apprendre les ficelles de notre métier.

Les applaudissements fusèrent dans toute la pièce pendant que le Dragoon se faisait gentiment malmener par ses collègues autour de lui qui furent assez bourrins dans leur accueil, Judy et Nick résistaient pour ne pas se faire écraser par les animaux massifs qui vinrent tout autour de Graydz pour le féliciter. Bogo regardait silencieusement la scène qu'il voyait systématiquement à chaque anniversaire, avant de faire signe d'arrêter cette agitation générale, afin de pouvoir reprendre la réunion :

\- Bien, fini l'amusement, j'ai ici les conclusions du lieutenant Lesnov à propos des affaires d'animaux sauvages de ces derniers mois, qui se sont révélées intéressantes et très instructives d'après son rapport, ces cas d'animaux sauvages seraient une couverture pour Exilis qui vole du matériel coûteux dans la zone industrielle de Zootopie. Pour aujourd'hui, je vais envoyer trois patrouilles dans ce secteur, si un cas d'animal sauvage apparaît, neutralisez le en douceur et cherchez l'individu dont le portrait-robot est dans ces dossiers, il a été confirmé comme étant un membre important de cette organisation criminelle donc il nous faut le capturer vivant afin de l'interroger, ordonna Bogo avant d'appeler les officiers chargés de cette zone, il confia à chaque équipe une copie du dossier contenant tous les éléments nécessaires pour cette mission.

Le chef assigna le reste des officiers à des patrouilles dans le reste de la ville pour sécuriser les rues des autres types de délits, car la ville connaissait en ce moment une montée inquiétante du taux de criminalité qui obligeait Bogo à devoir répartir son équipe dans toute la ville, même si le cas d'Exilis représentait une menace très sérieuse pour Zootopie. Le trio se vit confier la surveillance de ToundraTown, le secteur polaire de la cité, mais un problème majeur se posait avec leur nouveau partenaire, son corps massif avec ses longues ailes pouvait difficilement entrer dans la voiture de police qui était adaptée à la taille de Judy et de Nick. Bogo dut se résoudre à confier une radio de police portable au Dragoon qui fut chargé d'apporter un soutien aérien à ses coéquipiers pour mieux distinguer les signes d'un quelconque délit ou d'arrêter plus facilement un fuyard en le rattrapant rapidement.

A la fin du briefing hebdomadaire, toute l'équipe sortit pour rejoindre leurs véhicules d'intervention respectifs, Graydz demanda à ses partenaires de partir sans lui, il devait se changer un peu pour mieux résister à la température glaciale qui règne dans ce biome de la ville. Il les salua avant de courir à vive allure en direction de son dortoir, pour enfiler des couches de vêtements supplémentaires sous son uniforme afin d'éviter de trop fatiguer sa chaudière interne. Le Dragoon prit aussi son fusil à air comprimé qui était maintenant correctement calibré pour lui, avant de remplir son chargeur de munitions contenant des doses de son somnifère fait maison, tandis qu'il constitua un second chargeur avec des balles contenant son antidote pour contrer le poison au cas où. Après avoir rangé à sa ceinture son arme pliée, il ferma la porte de son bureau avant de filer en direction du toit où un temps maussade d'automne recouvrait toute la ville d'un gris démoralisant. Au sommet du bâtiment, il étendit complétement ses ailes derrière son dos qu'il fit battre vigoureusement pour les réchauffer, avant de se placer au bord de la corniche, où il examina la ville à la recherche de sa destination, qu'il aperçut plus au sud du commissariat, il arrivait à distinguer la neige et la glace typique de cette zone.

Il sauta dans le vide vertigineux qui s'offrait à lui avant d'utiliser ses immenses ailes gonflées par le vent, afin de prendre de l'altitude. Il navigua ensuite au-dessus du commissariat en utilisant la sensibilité accrue de sa peau, pour trouver un couloir aérien propice afin de rejoindre sa destination au plus vite et sans effort. Graydz suivit un courant d'air froid qui lui permit d'atteindre une vitesse de vol vertigineuse, le panorama défilait rapidement sous ses yeux, tandis que quelques passants furent médusés par les acrobaties aériennes de Graydz qui s'amusa à tester son aisance dans le ciel en attendant d'arriver dans la zone glacée. Quelques animaux assez réactifs essayèrent de prendre des photos de cet animal gigantesque qui se mouvait juste au-dessus d'eux, mais il était beaucoup trop rapide pour obtenir une image bien nette de lui. Arrivé sur les lieux, Graydz choisit un immeuble assez haut pour se poser en douceur sur son toit enneigé, il avait depuis son perchoir un bon champ de vision sur la quasi-totalité de ce secteur. Le Dragoon se mit à épier chaque coin de rue à la recherche du moindre signe indiquant un crime en cours, en attendant que ses coéquipiers arrivent à leur tour dans la zone.

Au même moment, Nick conduisait à vive allure dans les artères principales qui desservaient toute la ville dans son intégralité qui à cette heure matinale, grouillaient de divers véhicules qui s'alignaient sur les différents couloirs permettant de choisir sa direction. Le renard esquissa un grand sourire plaisant tout en dirigeant le véhicule, car il était ravi de la grande soirée qu'il avait passée en compagnie de sa douce lapine qui de son coté, était encore remplie d'un bonheur inqualifiable engendré par le romantisme de Nick. Les yeux de Judy brillaient de mille feux, en repensant à ce moment passé seule avec son renard favori, et le fait de pouvoir enfin travailler avec Graydz rajouta une couche supplémentaire de bonheur, elle avait attendu ce moment depuis son départ à l'Académie, où elle pourrait voir le Dragoon en pleine action. Sa rêverie fut interrompue par le baiser inattendu de la part du renard, qui ne put résister au minois radieux de sa partenaire qu'il regardait tendrement pendant que la voiture était à l'arrêt à un feu rouge.

Judy fut surprise du geste du renard qu'elle repoussa gentiment tout en rougissant un peu :

\- Nick nous sommes en pleine mission, tu pourrais au moins attendre que l'on soit seuls ce soir, c'est embarrassant de le faire en pleine rue, ordonna la lapine avant de cacher son visage avec ses oreilles pour que les animaux circulant sur les trottoirs ne la voient pas rougir.

\- Désolé ma chère Carotte, je ne pouvais pas résister à tes grands yeux violets étincelants de doux songes, il souffla avec une voix douce tout en caressant d'une patte le fragile et doux cou grisâtre de Judy.

\- Toujours aussi charmeur, mais ce n'est pas le moment, là j'ai hâte de faire notre première patrouille avec Graydz, je me demande à quel point il est devenu efficace suite à sa formation à l'Académie, s'extasia-t-elle, ses oreilles reprirent leur position bien droite tandis qu'elle regardait avec le sourire le ciel dans l'espoir de voir le Dragoon en train de voler dans les airs.

\- Je vois qu'il te fait plus d'effets que la magnifique soirée que nous avons passée ensemble, il ronchonna tout en se remettant à regarder le feu toujours rouge, tout en mordillant le volant.

\- Arrête de faire ton renard jaloux, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi que j'aime d'un amour sincère, elle souffla d'une voix douce avant de s'approcher discrètement de la tête de Nick.

Judy gratifia le renard d'un bisou furtif sur son museau, ce qui le fit rougir intensément et le perdit dans ses songes à tel point qu'il ne vit pas le feu tricolore passer au vert. Il retrouva ses esprits avec l'intervention de Judy qui lui décocha un petit coup dans les côtes pour le faire redescendre sur terre, il émit un petit grognement avant d'accélérer, tout en frottant la zone touchée par la patte de la lapine.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la zone où effectuer leur patrouille, la population de cette partie de la ville était composée en grande majorité d'animaux dont la physiologie était adaptée à des conditions météorologiques arctiques, ils aperçurent surtout des phoques et des ours blancs marcher sur les trottoirs recouverts d'une neige qui tombait en permanence sur cette zone quelle que soit la saison en cours. Leur patrouille dans les rues verglacées de ce secteur fut interrompue par un appel radio que Judy décrocha dès les premiers bips :

\- Ici le lieutenant Hopps, quel est l'urgence ?, demanda-t-elle sur un ton sérieux après avoir approché le micro de son museau.

\- C'est le lieutenant Asher en poste sur les toits de ToundraTown, j'ai remarqué des coups de feu échangés au sud de la zone, devant un grand cinéma, d'après mon champ de vision, il y a trois tireurs qui mitraillent une limousine blanche accidentée en travers de la rue, ses occupants se cachent derrière à l'abri des tirs, la zone a été dégagée de toute autre présence civile, je me tiens prêt à neutraliser les menaces avec mon fusil, décrit Graydz avec professionnalisme, sa voix tremblotait un peu à cause du froid intense dont il n'était vraiment pas encore bien habitué.

\- Bien lieutenant Asher, nous arrivons vers votre position dans quelques minutes, j'autorise l'utilisation de projectiles non létaux, tenez-vous prêt à notre signal, ordonna Judy admirative de l'attitude exemplaire du Dragoon qui s'adaptait à la gravité de la situation.

\- Compris lieutenant Hopps, terminé !, il finassa son rapport avant de couper la radio.

Judy activa les gyrophares tandis que Nick mit le pied au plancher pour donner un bon coup d'accélération au véhicule qui fila à vive allure sur la route tout en zigzagant un peu entre les voitures qui s'écartèrent au son de la sirène de police.

Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux de l'intervention où des coups de feu résonnaient, une limousine blanche bloquait la rue tandis qu'une bande d'ours blancs habillés en habits noirs, se dissimulaient derrière le véhicule, à l'abri des balles qui fusaient dans les airs et dont la plupart trouèrent le métal de la carrosserie. Judy reconnut de suite les hommes de main de Mister Big, le parrain régnant sur ce secteur de la ville, il était protégé par un de ses gardes du corps, en compagnie de sa fille ainsi que d'un nourrisson qui était sa petite fille. La lapine savait que cette fusillade était sans doute due à un règlement de compte avec une bande rivale qui voulait mettre la main sur son territoire, mais elle se devait de lui venir en aide, en souvenir du précieux service qu'il leur avait rendu durant l'affaire des animaux disparus. Nick entendit les impacts des balles se rapprocher d'eux dangereusement, il réagit immédiatement et gara la voiture à l'abri des tirs, au coin de la rue, avant de descendre avec Judy du véhicule pour juger de la situation tout en s'équipant de gilets pare-balles et de boucliers. La lapine savait que d'essayer de s'approcher du groupe en danger était trop risqué pour le moment, ils deviendraient des cibles faciles pour les tireurs aguerris qui continuaient de mitrailler la voiture dont les vitres blindées volèrent en éclats sur les ours qui protégèrent leur boss des bris de verres qui retombaient tout autour d'eux.

Judy décida d'utiliser son atout maître, elle donna le signal à Graydz dont les échos des tirs résonnèrent dans toute la rue, il décocha deux cartouches assommantes à une seconde d'intervalle qui touchèrent leurs cibles avec une précision remarquable. Le rythme des balles diminua grandement, mais il restait encore un agresseur qui n'avait pas perdu de sa hargne, il n'arrêta pas ses tirs tout en se cachant du sniper dont il avait repéré la direction des tirs qui avaient touché ses complices. Le Dragoon informa Judy que le dernier tireur était caché dans un angle mort de son champ de tir, il lui demanda de lancer une grenade fumigène dans sa direction pour faire diversion, afin de s'occuper directement du dernier tireur. Elle s'exécuta de suite en lançant une grenade amorcée qui retomba au milieu de la rue avant de rouler jusqu'au véhicule des agresseurs. La grenade s'arrêta devant une des roues de la voiture avant de générer rapidement un brouillard grisâtre qui s'étendit dans la rue et rendait la visibilité quasi-nulle pour le dernier agresseur qui tirait un peu dans toute les directions de peur d'être attaqué de toute part. Judy et Nick s'approchèrent du groupe profitant de cette occasion pour s'enquérir de l'état des animaux, la lapine sentit un courant d'air soufflant sur sa tête avant de voir le Dragoon voler au milieu de la rue en direction du nuage gris avec un masque à gaz adapté à sa morphologie. Il entra en silence dans le brouillard qui recouvrait les lieux devenus silencieux, un cri de peur retentit, suivit dans la foulée, par des coups de feu avant qu'un bruit sec mette fin à toute cette agitation. Au bout de quelques secondes d'attente interminable pour Judy qui s'inquiétait de l'état de santé de son partenaire, elle soupira en voyant ressortir Graydz intact, avec les trois agresseurs assommés qu'il portait sur ses épaules comme des ballots de foin. Le Dragoon fit un signe à Judy pour signifier le succès total de la mission, avant de menotter les suspects au sol, qu'il mit ensuite à l'arrière du véhicule de police.

Le Dragoon ne prit pas une seconde de repos après son intervention, il fila en vitesse vers le blessé qui gisait au sol à côtés du groupe encore surpris par l'apparition du Dragoon qui avait fait taire la menace en quelques minutes avec une efficacité étonnante, ils n'osèrent pas bouger tandis qu'il s'approchait de leur compagnon blessé pour se préparer à lui prodiguer ses soins. Graydz demanda à Judy d'appeler de suite une ambulance pour le prendre en charge, avant de se préparer à opérer immédiatement l'ours pour retirer le projectile encastré sans sa chair, afin de stopper l'hémorragie qui lui faisait perdre beaucoup de sang, et diminuer les chances d'apparition d'un empoisonnement du sang à cause des métaux néfastes composant la balle. Il posa à terre sa grande trousse de soins et étala au sol, sur un chiffon propre, ses outils de chirurgiens de couleur noire, il abandonna son casque pour le troquer contre un masque de chirurgien qui recouvrait tous son long museau. Graydz prit son scalpel avant de découper avec finesse, le pantalon noir en lin de l'ursidé pour se dégager une fenêtre d'action sur la blessure inquiétante, pour ensuite utiliser son rasoir pour enlever la fourrure autour du point d'impact. Graydz nettoya ses griffes avec un gel pour éliminer toute trace de microbes, avant de faire de même pour la plaie.

Dès que les préparatifs furent terminés, le Dragoon écarta doucement la plaie pour estimer sa profondeur, il ordonna d'un ton ferme au groupe de tenir fermement l'ours à terre pour qu'il évite de bouger durant l'opération, car extraire la balle dans les profondeurs de la chair de sa jambe, allait lui causer une douleur intenable. Ils s'exécutèrent tous sans un mot, Mister Big et sa fille restait un peu en retrait, toujours entres les pattes d'un de leurs gardes du corps. Graydz débuta l'intervention avec une concertation imperturbable qui lui permit de faire complément abstraction de de tout ce qui l'entourait, il était dans son monde, seul avec son patient dont il devait sauver la vie dans un de ses miracles habituels. il s'affairait sur l'opération en sifflotant sous le regard de stupeur des ours qui le regardaient en train d'enfoncer méthodiquement sa pince dans la jambe du blessé qui émit des grognements de douleurs en sentant l'instrument chirurgical tâtonner ses nerfs et sa chair. Ils évitaient tous de regarder le cœur de l'opération dont le suintement désagréable de la chair malmenée, les dégoûtait tous sauf le Dragoon qui resta calme tandis qu'il sentait que sa pince touchait au but. Graydz mouvait l'outil avec précision pour attraper le projectile déformé qu'il retira en douceur avant de le poser sur le chiffon qui se teignait de rouge. Il termina son opération en déversant une fiole de son élixir régénérant, avant de suturer la plaie de quelques points pour ensuite la recouvrir de bandages.

L'opération terminée, Graydz souffla un bon coup tout en essuyant son front recouvert de sueur, avant de ranger correctement ses affaires dans sa trousse de soins qu'il remit ensuite à sa ceinture. Il se releva en attendant l'ambulance dont il entendit les sirènes au loin, sous les regards silencieux des spectateurs encore surpris par la prouesse de Graydz qui réussit à faire une opération chirurgicale complexe en un temps record, dans des conditions difficiles. L'ambulance arriva dans la rue et s'arrêta au niveau du Dragoon, Graydz reconnu de suite les médecins qui descendirent du véhicule, c'était eux qui étaient venus la veille pour s'occuper de prendre en charge l'ursidé qu'il avait soigné du poison. Ils s'approchèrent de Graydz avant de lui serrer la main, ils discutèrent ensemble à propos de ses talents inouïs pour la médecine, pendant qu'ils chargeaient le blessé à l'arrière de l'ambulance sur un brancard adapté aux dimensions de l'ursidé. Avant de repartir un des ambulanciers donna une carte au Dragoon intrigué qui repartit en direction de ses coéquipiers tandis que l'ambulance emmenait l'ours évanoui de douleur, dans l'hôpital le plus proche.

\- Alors ?, comment cela s'est passé avec les médecins ?, demanda Judy avec curiosité tout en étant intriguée par l'objet de leur discussion.

\- Beaucoup mieux qu'hier, l'un d'eux m'a donné une carte de visite de la responsable du département des soins intensifs, qui voudrait me rencontrer pour discuter de mes étranges méthodes de travail, conta Graydz avec un grand sourire tout en examinant les détails inscrits sur la carte de visite.

\- Elle veut peut-être t'embaucher dans son service, cela te ferait un bon salaire, souffla Nick un peu en sueur à cause du poids de tout l'équipement d'intervention dont il s'était vêtu un peu inutilement.

\- Je ne pense pas, de toute façon mon travail au sein de la police de Zootopie me suffit amplement, répondit Graydz avec humilité, tout en rangeant la carte dans la poche de son uniforme.

\- Ah oui, Mister Big veut te parler personnellement, s'exclama Judy qui se rappela de sa conversation qu'elle eut avec le rongeur pendant que le Dragoon était avec les ambulanciers.

Le Dragoon s'approcha de l'ours massif qui protégeait entre ses pattes le petit rongeur et sa famille qui remercia Graydz de les avoir sauvés de ce traquenard dont l'auteur était une bande rivale provenant d'un autre quartier de la ville. Mister Big voulait prouver sa gratitude pour ses sauveurs en les invitant le soir même dans sa demeure pour partager un diner grandiose, il spécifia au Dragoon qu'il pouvait venir accompagné de sa dame s'il voulait. Graydz accepta volontiers l'invitation après avoir caché son embarras au fond de lui, pendant que Nick ricanait en imaginant le moment où il demandera à Helena de venir à une soirée avec lui, alors qu'ils essayaient de cacher au mieux, leur relation au reste de la ville. Big et ses hommes de main montèrent dans une autre limousine qu'ils avaient appelée un peu après la fin de la fusillade, tandis que le Judy et Nick rangèrent leurs lourds équipements d'intervention, avant d'appeler les services de la ville pour nettoyer la rue.

Ils décidèrent de rentrer au commissariat pour enfermer les agresseurs dans les cellules, Graydz repartit d'un bond dans les cieux tandis que Judy et Nick se remirent au volant de leur voiture d'intervention qui démarra en trombe avant de s'engouffrer dans les artères principales partiellement paralysées par de longs embouteillages. Le Dragoon vola dans le ciel grisâtre tout en se demandant s'il devait inviter Helena ce soir, il savait que cela risquerait de la gêner un peu de montrer sa relation avec lui devant d'autres animaux, mais d'un autre côté, s'il ne lui demandait pas, elle risquerait de lui en vouloir pendant des semaines. Il arriva rapidement sur le toit du commissariat grâce à un courant aérien favorable, il atterrit en douceur sur le sol humide avant de ranger doucement ses ailes qu'il plia en douceur dans son dos, elles étaient un peu épuisées par cette mission périlleuse et intense, cela fit comprendre à Graydz qu'il devait s'entraîner à voler de longues heures pour augmenter leur endurance. Il s'engouffra dans le bâtiment via la cage d'escalier, pour faire son premier rapport de mission devant son supérieur, qui ne fut pas du tout surpris par l'efficacité de sa nouvelle recrue qui lui conta tous les détails de sa mission.

Bogo le félicita avec vigueur pour son travail avant de l'encourager ironiquement pour la suite de sa journée qui consisterait surtout à remplir des piles de documents administratifs pour officialiser complétement la mission et pouvoir l'archiver dans les serveurs, et aussi à effectuer l'interrogatoire des suspects arrêtés pour déterminer le mobile de leur attaque. Il fut étonné de voir son ami aussi réjoui de faire ce travail rébarbatif et ennuyeux, mais il vit avec peur le Dragoon se réjouir de pouvoir faire enfin des interrogatoires à sa façon, il se frottait les mains en émettant un rictus malicieux qui fit comprendre à Bogo qu'il ne devait surtout pas le laisser s'occuper seul de cette tâche s'il ne voulait pas que les suspects fassent une crise cardiaque durant l'interrogatoire. Au bout de quelques minutes de discussion intense où le Dragoon exposait ses idées pour faire parler les malfaiteurs, afin de savoir si elles pouvaient être considérées comme légales. Il fut alerté par sa radio de l'arrivée de la voiture de ses coéquipiers devant le commissariat, il partit du bureau en saluant le chef Bogo qui commençait à comprendre qu'il n'allait pas être un subalterne aussi simple à gérer que ce qu'il imaginait.


	21. Chapitre 21 : Quotidien mouvementé

Chapitre 21 : Quotidien mouvementé

Graydz rejoignit Judy et Nick qui l'attendaient avec impatience dans le hall d'entrée, la lapine piétinait nerveusement le sol devant Clawhauser qui fut surpris de ne pas avoir revu le Dragoon depuis hier. Il le vit sortir du commissariat en compagnie de Judy qui le taquinait gentiment, avant de les voir réapparaitre une minute plus tard devant lui. Graydz portait trois corps assommés d'hyènes habillés de vêtements blancs assez classe, il les emmena dans les cellules situées au fond du commissariat, tandis que Nick jouait sereinement avec son téléphone, alors que Judy racontait en détail sa mission spectaculaire. Elle ne tarissait pas d'éloges pour décrire les prouesses du Dragoon qui assomma en un instant les malfaiteurs, elle décrit aussi l'opération chirurgicale qu'il réussit à accomplir à une vitesse phénoménale grâces à ses nerfs d'acier. Judy était éblouie mais surtout très admirative du professionnalisme exemplaire de son second partenaire. Nick resta dans son coin tout en écoutant le discours de la lapine qu'elle déclama avec enthousiasme, il marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles le renard était encore et toujours jaloux de l'admiration de Judy pour le Dragoon, qui lui avait volé la vedette durant cette intervention où sa présence se révéla bien inutile pour mettre fin au carnage. Une fois que Graydz revint vers eux en sifflotant, ils décidèrent d'aller se restaurer à la cafétéria, l'heure du déjeuner approchait à grand pas et leur estomac commençait à crier famine avec rage.

Ils s'asseyaient à une table au milieu de la grande pièce un peu déserte pour le moment, le Dragoon grattait la table nerveusement en fixant avec insistance la porte d'entrée de la salle, dans l'espoir de voir sa douce Helena la franchir pour venir partager ce moment convivial avec eux. Nick et Judy allèrent chercher ensemble leurs repas, tandis que Graydz attendait patiemment, mais les minutes défilèrent sans que la tigresse montre le bout de ses griffes, ils revinrent vers la table avec des plateaux où étaient disposé dessus leur pitance variant selon le goût de chacun.

\- Alors Graydz, tu es malheureux car ta chérie n'est pas là pour partager ton repas ?, que c'est touchant !, se moqua Nick tout en regardant le Dragoon qui perdit son air défaitisme pour arborer un magnifique sourire dévoilant ses dents acérées.

\- Cela ne sera pas aussi marrant à regarder que la tête que tu vas faire quand une certaine photo va circuler parmi les collègues, n'est-ce-pas Nick ?, lui retourna Graydz en ricanant, ses yeux bleu profond toisaient le renard effrayé par cette menace.

\- Calmez-vous les mâles, Helena vient de m'envoyer un message, pour t'avertir qu'elle doit manger en ville sur le pouce, elle est en ce moment trop loin du commissariat pour nous rejoindre, conta Judy sur un ton ferme avant de ranger son téléphone dans sa poche.

\- Bon, je vais aller me chercher de quoi nourrir mon ventre affamé, déclara le Dragoon avant de se lever de sa chaise pour fouiller le fond de ses poches avec ses longues griffes.

\- Tu vas faire comment ?, à ma connaissance tu n'as aucun moyen de paiement à ta disposition, exprima le renard sur un ton moqueur, il s'engouffra dans la joute verbale que lui avait déclarée Graydz, le renard voulait le battre dans un de ses domaines de prédilection.

\- Méfie-toi Nick, je suis plein de ressources, retoqua-t-il calmement avant de placer devant les yeux de Nick, une carte bancaire dorée qu'il sortit d'une poche de son pantalon.

\- Oh tu as une carte de crédit ?, tu as dû faire un prêt coûteux en intérêts qui va te mettre à la rue dans peu de temps, riposta Nick sans perdre sa confiance, il cherchait une faille dans les paroles du Dragoon pour le vaincre.

\- Ah mon cher Nick, je te l'accorde je ne me suis pas encore complètement habitué à la technologie ainsi qu'à la vie dans cette immense ville, mais je t'apprendrai que j'ai toujours quelques tours en réserve dans mon chapeau, j'ai amassé un joli pactole qui te ferait pâlir d'envie et je prévois de vous faire encore quelques surprises, termina le Dragoon tout en adressant un sourire moqueur envers son adversaire pour lui montrer sa victoire écrasante sur lui.

Le Dragoon partit en sifflotant joyeusement en direction du comptoir de la cafétéria, sous le regard aigri du renard qui venait de se faire fermer le clapet par son rival qui lui décocha quelques paroles bien placées qui brisa en miettes sa défense de fer. Judy rigolait à gorge déployée en voyant Nick être battu lamentablement sur son propre terrain de prédilection. Le renard se mit à grommeler dans le coin sous les rires de la lapine qui faillit tomber de sa chaise, elle était intriguée quand même par cette rentrée mystérieuse d'argent, il n'était qu'à son premier jour de travail au sein de la police et le chef Bogo n'était pas du genre à faire des avances sur salaire, même pour ses amis.

Pendant qu'elle cogitait ardemment, Graydz revint vers la table avec un plateau rempli en grande partie de fruits et de légumes divers qu'il se mit à dévorer vigoureusement devant ses amis stupéfiés par son appétit vorace.

\- Fais attention, tu vas grossir en un rien de temps si tu continues sur ce rythme, constata la lapine en regardant son ami avaler les fruits à une vitesse impressionnante.

\- Non, ma chaudière interne consomme beaucoup de sucre pour maintenir une haute température corporelle, surtout avec ce froid de saison, voler demande aussi énormément d'énergie à mon organisme, et je n'ai rien avalé depuis hier soir, expliqua le Dragoon en essayant de bien articuler entre deux bouchées de son copieux repas.

\- J'espère que tu as bien rempli les placards de ton habitation dans la jungle, sinon tu es bon pour faire les courses chaque jour, avertit gentiment Judy qui se demandait encore comment il pourrait vivre en ville avec un tel appétit glouton.

Le repas se termina avec une nouvelle joute verbale entre Graydz et Nick qui voulait reprendre sa revanche et laver son honneur ce qui obligea Judy à crier pour qu'ils arrêtent leurs gamineries. Ils se turent instantanément en voyant le minois de la lapine qui leur adressa un regard noir. La pause se termina, le petit groupe repartit ensemble vers les bureaux pour attaquer la partie ennuyeuse de leur métier, remplir des dizaines de documents administratifs en plusieurs exemplaires pour finaliser les détails de leur intervention de ce matin. Graydz et Judy travaillaient sur le même bureau côte à côte, ils s'activèrent avec vigueur à cette longue tâche, tandis que Nick était à l'écart sur une chaise non loin d'eux, en train de faire la sieste pour digérer son repas. Il fut sorti de ses songes par l'impact d'un stylo sur son museau que la lapine lui avait envoyé avec force. Il lui dressa un regard renfrogné en retour, tandis que Judy soupira en secouant la tête de déception, en voyant son partenaire prendre encore trop à la légère ses responsabilités au sein de la brigade, mais elle avait hélas l'habitude de voir cela tous les jours depuis son arrivée.

Après avoir rempli une bonne pile de documents qui leur prit au moins trois heures de travail intensif, ils enchaînèrent de suite sans faire de pause avec l'interrogatoire des malfaiteurs qu'ils viennent d'arrêter. Ce moment fut assez mouvementé, surtout pour les suspects interrogés qui étaient complétement intrigués par les policiers devant eux. Graydz et Nick débattirent avec entrain à propos des méthodes à utiliser pour les faire parler. Le renard voulait absolument utiliser le classique bon et méchant flic, alors que le Dragoon proposait des techniques inédites et surtout très peu conventionnelles mais qui d'après lui donnaient des très bons résultats. Cette scène complétement sortie du contexte de la situation stupéfia autant les suspects que Judy qui n'arrivait pas déterminer ce qui avait bien put déclencher cette discussion abracadabrante. Elle dut les rappeler à l'ordre sans cesse pour qu'ils fassent leur travail correctement. Les hyènes rigolèrent en voyant les deux policiers plier sous les menaces de la lapine, mais ils regrettèrent leur geste en voyant les regards sombres du Dragoon et du renard qui les toisèrent silencieusement. Les suspects craquèrent tous de peur sous la pression exercée par les présences effrayantes qui se dressaient devant eux et ils avouèrent en détail les raisons de l'attaque de Mister Big.

A la fin de cette journée intense de travail, Graydz demanda à Judy d'envoyer un message à sa bien-aimée tigresse, pour lui demander de le rejoindre dans le bureau situé juste en face de celui de Bogo. Elle s'exécuta tout en se demandant par quel moyen il allait réussir à la convaincre de l'accompagner à une soirée avec d'autres animaux dont certains sont assez dangereux. Nick ricana un peu en imaginant la tête défaite du Dragoon qui arriverait le soir même à la résidence de Mister Big, seul et avec des vêtements non adaptés aux circonstances, pour lui c'était sa petite vengeance pour l'affront que Graydz lui avait fait en le battant à plate couture sur son terrain de bataille favori lors du déjeuner. Ils saluèrent le Dragoon une dernière fois avant de quitter le commissariat pour se préparer pour la réception prestigieuse, Judy donna avant de partir l'adresse de la maison de Mister Big au Dragoon en lui précisant de venir un peu avant vingt heures, le rongeur était très tatillon sur les horaires. Graydz les salua d'un simple geste de la main avant de filer en direction des vestiaires pour prendre une bonne douche afin de nettoyer toute la saleté coincée sous ses écailles, il se devait d'être présentable pour faire honneur à son hôte ainsi qu'à Helena, mais il ne savait pas encore quel vêtement mettre, sa garde-robe était assez restreinte pour le moment.

Dans les douches il rencontra plusieurs de ses collègues qui se préparaient eux aussi à quitter le commissariat pour rentrer dans leur doux foyer après une journée intense de boulot, l'ambiance de bonne camaraderie qui régnait dans cette pièce humide où un brouillard de vapeur d'eau flottait dans les airs et diminuait la visibilité. Graydz se sentit un peu mal à l'aise en se dirigeant jusqu'à un emplacement libre dont il ferma la porte pour cacher son intimité, mais il devait s'habituer à cette ambiance qu'il risquait de retrouver à chaque fin de journée de travail. Pendant qu'il se savonnait le corps dont la tête dépassait largement au-dessus des minces cloisons qui séparaient chaque douche, il fut interpellé par Rhodez qui se lavait de l'autre côté de la pièce :

\- Alors Graydz comment s'est passée ta première journée ?, d'après le chef tu as failli lui donner une migraine, déclara le rhinocéros qui devait se tenir un peu sur la pointe des pieds pour avoir une vue au-dessus de la porte.

\- Assez tranquille, j'ai arrêté une fusillade entre deux gangs dans ToundraTown, puis j'ai passé l'après-midi à remplir de la paperasse administrative avant d'interroger les suspects de ce matin, le chef Bogo n'a pas voulu que j'utilise des méthodes d'interrogatoires expérimentales qui pourtant donnent de bons résultats, le Dragoon se plaignait en rigolant tout en essayant de déplier ses ailes dans l'espace confiné pour les frotter, avant qu'une voix grave et distincte interrompt sa douche :

\- Lieutenant Asher, si je vous avais laissé seul avec les suspects, je pense que je les aurais retrouvés morts d'une crise cardiaque, s'exclama une voix assez rauque dont l'intonation familière jeta un froid entre les deux officiers.

Graydz tourna la tête en direction de la source de ces mots, pour arriver à distinguer à travers la vapeur blanchâtre, le physique de Bogo dont la tête fixait le Dragoon qui se sentit mal à l'aise en découvrant la présence de son supérieur dans une douche au coin de la pièce, ses paroles auraient pu lui coûter un bon avertissement, mais il se sentait aventureux, il tenta le diable en osant lui répondre :

\- Si vous voulez chef, la prochaine fois je vous montrerai sur un suspect l'efficacité de mes méthodes, et de toute façon il y a un défibrillateur à disposition au cas où sa peur entraîne un arrêt cardiaque, avec ma formation de secourisme, je pourrai le remettre d'aplomb pour continuer l'interrogatoire, ricana joyeusement le Dragoon pour détendre l'atmosphère tout en ayant une appréhension sur la suite de la situation car il savait que soit cela passait et que son ami rigolerait un peu, soit il se prendrait de plein fouet les foudres de son supérieur.

\- Assez rigolé lieutenant Asher, je devrais vous attribuer une jolie punition comme faire le boulot de contractuel pendant une semaine, mais je suis de bonne humeur et votre remarquable intervention de ce matin vous pardonne pour cette fois, déclara sur un ton sec Bogo tout en gratifiant le Dragoon d'un regard sévère qui lui fit comprendre qu'il avait été un peu trop familier envers son supérieur qui voulait garder son autorité devant les subalternes présents dans la pièce.

\- Désolé chef pour mon comportement effronté, je ne suis pas encore complétement habitué au système hiérarchique et aux règles qui le régissent, s'excusa le Dragoon en baissant la tête.

\- Excuses acceptées lieutenant Asher, je voudrais savoir par contre comment s'est déroulé votre travail avec votre équipe ? demanda Bogo sur un ton moins dur, tout en fermant le robinet de la douche pour mieux entendre le Dragoon.

\- J'arrive bien à travailler avec le lieutenant Hopps, elle m'a bien aidé durant la mission de ce matin, par contre j'ai un peu de mal à trouver un terrain d'entente avec le lieutenant Wilde, balbutia Graydz, il se sentait un peu coupable de parler du manque de sérieux de son ami envers ses responsabilités liées à son poste.

\- C'est une forte tête, vous vous y habituerez avec le temps, bon je vais vous laisser, et avant que j'oublie, lieutenant Asher ? déclara Bogo sur le pas de l'entrée de la salle.

\- Oui chef ?

\- Je vous ai laissé un petit cadeau de bienvenue dans le bureau en face du mien, il paraît que vous allez passer une soirée prestigieuse, je ne pouvais vous laissez y aller avec les guenilles que vous avez, vous risqueriez de faire honte à votre statut de lieutenant, Bogo rigola joyeusement avant de quitter la douche.

Les officiers présents se mirent alors à discuter dans une ambiance un peu plus détendue, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus aucun supérieur hiérarchique dans la salle, Rhodez ricana dans son coin, la tête défaite de Graydz lui avait vraiment donné le sourire.

\- Alors Graydz tu es devenu vraiment le chouchou du chef ?, se moqua Rhodez avant de rigoler à gorge déployée, ce qui réveilla l'esprit de compétition du Dragoon.

\- Tu vas voir Rhodez, je vais encore devoir te battre à plate couture devant tout le monde ici et maintenant pour te montrer le respect, provoqua le Dragoon avec ardeur pour effacer le sourire moqueur du rhinocéros.

La douche se termina dans un affrontement amical entre Graydz et Rhodez qui s'échangeaient quelques coups de poings au milieu de la pièce sur le carrelage mouillé, tout en étant seulement habillés chacun, d'une serviette blanche nouée autour de la taille, devant les regards surpris des autres officiers en train de prendre leur douche qui préféraient regarder le combat se déroulant juste devant eux. La joute physique se termina par un coup de boule donné malencontreusement par le Dragoon à cause d'une savonnette traînant sur le sol qui s'était mise sur la trajectoire de son pied écailleux. Graydz tomba au sol à côtés de Rhodez un peu assommé, le Dragoon se releva en premier avant d'aider son adversaire à se remettre debout qui le gratifia d'un rictus complice, sous les applaudissements des animaux qui avait contemplé avec enthousiasme cet affrontement amical.

Graydz quitta la douche après avoir remis ses vêtements de travail, et repartit vers son dortoir de fortune, son uniforme à la main. Ses griffes grattèrent un peu son museau tandis qu'il cogitait encore sur la meilleure approche pour espérer convaincre la tigresse blanche de venir avec lui. Le Dragoon ne voulait pas trop exposer sa relation avec elle pour le moment afin de la protéger, mais il voulait d'un autre côté, l'avoir en sa compagnie pour cette soirée qui se promettait d'être grandiose. Dès son arrivée dans le bureau sombre qu'il occupait durant la nuit, il referma la porte avant de s'approcher de la table au centre de la pièce où trônait un carton bleu qui était grand et assez plat. Un post-it jaune était accroché sur le milieu du couvercle, c'était un mot de Bogo qui se terminait par les mots « Bonne chance pour l'enfiler ». Graydz souleva le dessus du carton avant de découvrir le vêtement en question dont la simple vue fit circuler dans ses nerfs une douleur intense mémorisée dans ses ailes qui frissonnèrent. Le Dragoon reconnut de suite les habits que lui avait confectionnés son ami pour sa première journée en ville, afin qu'il soit bien présentable devant le maire de Zootopie et surtout pendant la conférence avec les journalistes. Graydz émit une pensée afin de remercier du fond du cœur son ami pour ce beau présent en ayant remarqué au préalable qu'il l'avait remis à neuf et qu'il s'était permis de refaire les ouvertures pour les ailes.

Le Dragoon se déshabilla quasiment entièrement pour se retrouver en boxer. Pendant qu'il enfilait précautionneusement les jambes dans le pantalon de son beau costume en évitant de le déchirer avec les griffes de ses pieds, la porte de la pièce s'entrouvrit avant de laisser passer une tigresse qui sauta au cou de Graydz pour l'embrasser avec entrain alors qu'il se tenait en équilibre sur une jambe. Il tomba à la renverse sous le poids d'Helena qui continuait à frotter amoureusement sa douce tète contre celle de son amour qui était encore sous le choc de la surprise de son intrusion pendant sa séance d'habillage. Il souriait à sa tendre moitié avant de se relever en la tenant entre ses bras, Graydz s'adressa à elle sur un ton mielleux :

\- Je vois que je t'ai bien manqué durant cette longue journée, mais tu ne devrais pas trop montrer ton amour alors que nous sommes encore dans le commissariat, conseilla le Dragoon sur un ton doux, il était content de la retrouver enfin.

\- Je n'ai rien lu dans ton précieux livres qui me l'interdise, et je n'ai vu personne dans le couloir, cette journée fut tellement longue et ennuyante sans ta présence, heureusement que j'avais ton médaillon proche de mon cœur, sinon je pense que je serais devenu folle, raconta la tigresse un peu stressée par la lenteur à laquelle la journée s'était écoulée, mais maintenant qu'elle était près de lui elle se sentait enfin apaisée.

\- Ma journée de travail fut assez mouvementée avec ma fine équipe, j'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps à me disputer avec Nick, quelquefois j'ai vraiment du mal à le supporter avec ses enfantillages, mais nous en discuterons plus tard, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te demander, tu connais Mister Big ?, il l'interrogea après avoir conté son premier jour de travail en tant que lieutenant, il avait enfin choisi sa méthode pour introduire sa demande auprès d'Helena.

\- Oui j'en ai entendu parler, ce n'est pas le chef d'un groupe de mafieux qui sont dominants sur ToundraTown ?, répondit la tigresse intriguée par cette question, elle ne savait pas où voulait en venir le Dragoon.

\- Oui, après l'avoir secouru lui, ainsi que sa famille prise dans une fusillade durant la matinée, il m'a invité avec Judy et Nick pour une somptueuse réception dans sa demeure, et il m'a soufflé que je pouvais emmener ma compagne, donc ma chère Helena, voudrais-tu me tenir compagnie durant cette soirée qui promet d'être fabuleuse ? expliqua le Dragoon avec insistance tout en câlinant sa tigresse pour essayer de l'attendrir afin d'obtenir une réponse positive de sa part.

Après avoir exposé sa demande, la tigresse resta un peu silencieuse avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre pour regarder pensivement le soleil rougeâtre se coucher au loin, son esprit fut partagé. Helena voulait faire plaisir à son amour et cela lui permettrait de passer un bon moment avec lui, mais elle avait aussi un peu peur de dévoiler sa relation devant des animaux inconnus, et passer toute une soirée avec comme hôte le parrain régnant en maître sur le biome polaire de Zootopie l'effraya un peu, mais avec son Dragoon à ses côtés, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait affronter n'importe quel danger. Au bout d'une minute de réflexion dans le bureau habité par un mutisme ambiant qui stressait le Dragoon dont les griffes de ses pattes grattaient nerveusement le mur en briques qui s'égrena légèrement, la tigresse se retourna vers Graydz et lui donna sa réponse qui l'étonna au plus haut point.

 _Plus tard le soir, dans la zone polaire de Zootopie :_

Judy et Nick marchèrent ensemble dans les rues froides et assez désertes de ToundraTown, d'un pas léger, la lapine faillit tomber à la renverse en glissant sur le trottoir gelé recouvert d'une fine pellicule de neige blanche, mais le renard la rattrapa dans ses bras à temps, tout en se moquant gentiment d'elle. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de porter des talons hauts surtout sur un terrain aussi inadapté, cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas mis sa tenue de soirée pour sortir, qui était composée d'une longue robe bleue en dentelle scintillante, accompagnée d'un collier de grosses perles blanches, le tout terminé par une rose bleu fantaisiste qu'elle portait fièrement juste au-dessus d'une de ses oreilles. Ses vêtements étaient recouverts d'une grosse veste marron pour supporter la température assez basse de ces lieux, qui commençait à lui endolorir les jambes dont la fourrure n'était protégée du froid que par sa mince robe. Sur la demande insistante de Judy, Nick craqua et se résigna à échanger ses habits de tous les jours, par un magnifique smoking noir offert par son père, le vêtement comportait quelques plis visibles qui indigna la lapine qui lui resserra le nœud papillon rouge tout en se plaignant qu'il devrait entretenir ses affaires de temps en temps.

Judy s'arrêta juste à côté de l'entrée de la demeure de Mister Big avant de regarder l'heure sur son téléphone, il ne restait que quelques minutes avant que l'horaire fatidique du dîner sonne, elle se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire Graydz à qui elle avait pourtant bien insisté de venir en avance pour ne pas agacer leur hôte de la soirée.

\- Il n'est pas encore là, je me demande ce qui peut bien le retarder comme cela, ce n'est pourtant pas son genre de ne pas respecter les horaires, soupira Judy avant de ranger son téléphone dans la lourde veste, elle s'inquiéta de savoir s'il avait réussi à convaincre Helena de l'accompagner, le contraire pourrait expliquer son retard inhabituel.

\- Sa copine a dû lui refuser son invitation, et je ne pense pas qu'il ait trouvé des vêtements convenables, il doit être en train de se morfondre dans un coin de la jungle, exprima le renard avec plaisanterie tandis qu'il essayait de s'habituer à son costume serré qui lui grattait la fourrure de toutes parts.

Le renard allait encore ironiser doucement sur son ami manquant à l'appel, quand une voix le fit se stopper net :

\- Ah mon cher Nick, tu me connais vraiment bien mal, j'arrive toujours à produire des miracles même quand tout espoir est perdu, fit une voix d'un ton moqueur juste derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent au son de cette voix haute et un peu rauque, pour apercevoir au coin de la rue, le Dragoon émerger des ombres de la nuit avec des vêtements somptueux que Judy reconnut de suite, c'était exactement les mêmes qu'il portait pendant sa première journée à découvrir dans Zootopie. Graydz avait étoffé ses habits avec une montre à gousset argentée qui reposait dans la poche de sa veste qui y était reliée par une chaînette de la même couleur, qui luisait sous la lumière artificielle des lampadaires. Mais à la grande surprise de Judy et de Nick, Graydz n'était pas venu seule pour cette soirée, Helena apparaissait à ses côtés, elle tenait le bras de son amour qui rougissait en admirant la magnifique tenue qu'elle avait arborée pour l'occasion. La tigresse s'était vêtue d'une robe de couleur rouge à manches courtes et légèrement décolletée, qui était surmontée d'un foulard noir avec des motifs grisâtres, elle l'avait accommodée pour mettre en valeur son sublime médaillon en argent offert par son tendre amour.

Ils saluèrent convenablement leurs amis avant que Judy les complimente :

\- Vous êtes sublimes tous les deux, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu viendrais Helena, je pensais que tu te sentirais un peu mal à l'aise d'apparaître en public avec notre cher Dragoon, déclara Judy sur un ton enjoué par la beauté de ce couple soudé dont les différences s'effacèrent en voyant leur tendre regard amoureux qu'ils s'échangèrent continuellement.

\- Moi aussi j'ai été surpris de sa réaction, je n'aurais pas imaginé qu'elle accepte sans devoir la supplier, mais j'envie son élan de courage pour venir avec moi, cela me réjouit au plus haut point, déclama Graydz avec vigueur tout en admirant sa tendre tigresse qui ne voulait surtout pas lâcher son grand bras.

\- Il faut bien que me montre à la hauteur de l'amour que je ressens pour mon doux Graydz, et de toute façon les rues de cette partie de la ville sont désertes à cette heure tardive, donc je ne pense pas entendre des échos de cette soirée, s'exprima Helena sans le moindre doute, elle savait que sa relation amoureuse avec Graydz serait tôt ou tard inévitablement mise à nue devant les autres animaux.

\- Allons-y, notre hôte doit être en train de nous attendre, ordonna Judy avant d'ouvrir la marche au groupe qui la suivit au pas tout en continuant à discuter à propos des rumeurs qui entouraient Mister Big.

Ils allèrent ensemble devant l'immense manoir de Mister Big qui ressemblait à un chalet de montagne fait d'énormes rondins de bois, en un peu plus luxueux, les hommes de main qui gardaient le domaine les laissèrent passer sans faire d'histoire, un d'eux dont la jambe était recouverte de bandages blancs s'approcha du Dragoon pour le remercier de l'avoir sauvé ce matin. Les ours les emmenèrent ensuite à l'intérieur de la demeure où Mister Big toujours juché dans les mains de son ours attitré, les salua avec distinction avant de les convier à s'installer dans le salon. Pendant le court trajet, Graydz s'émerveilla de la décoration de cet endroit, l'architecture assez inhabituelle de l'intérieur ainsi que les différents trophées trônant sur les murs l'intéressèrent au plus haut point, il s'adressa sans aucune gêne à son hôte pour lui demander plus de détails à propos de ces objets inestimables. Mister Big contrairement à son habitude, lui narra volontiers avec sa voix grave, les histoires liées à chacun de ses trophées, pour lui ils avaient surtout une valeur sentimentale. Les autres invités les suivirent sans un mot tout en ayant peur pour le Dragoon dont l'audace pouvait le mettre dans un beau pétrin s'il ne choisissait pas bien ses mots, cette peur fut accentuée par le regard sévère des gardes du corps qui finissaient la marche. Helena resta bien accrochée au bras de Graydz bien occupé à discuter avec convivialité avec son hôte, elle se sentait plus en sécurité auprès de lui, elle savait que la musaraigne était un parrain du crime assez susceptible qui pouvait facilement refroidir ses invités dans le lac souterrain gelé qui se trouvait juste sous la maison et dont Mister Big avait fait installer une trappe d'accès juste dans le plancher de son bureau personnel. Judy rassura son amie en lui parlant de l'aide qui leur avait apportée durant l'enquête des animaux disparus, elle lui précisa que malgré sa réputation de parrain du crime, c'était un animal avec un bon fond qui était très protecteur envers sa famille et ses amis.

Mister Big fit entrer ses invités dans un grand salon composé d'une bibliothèque en bois massif dont les précieux ouvrages étaient protégés par une porte vitrée, un feu crépitait dans une cheminée en pierres. Sur le fauteuil juste devant l'âtre, se trouvait la fille de Mister Big en train de bercer son bébé qui émit quelques doux sons en souriant la bouche grande ouverte tout en promenant ses toutes petites pattes dans les airs pour essayer de toucher le long et fin museau de sa mère qui chantonnait une berceuse. Graydz s'approcha doucement d'eux avant de s'agenouiller sur un genou à terre pour se mettre à leur niveau afin de leur présenter ses salutations distinguées avec les manières d'un parfait gentleman, son père adoptif avait bien insisté sur cette partie de son éducation pour qu'il fasse honneur à sa noble race. Elle le regarda d'un air surpris plus par son comportement exemplaire que par son physique atypique, elle s'approcha sans peur du Dragoon pour le saluer avec une minuscule bise sur la joue du Dragoon, avant de le remercier avec enthousiasme de les avoir sauvés de cette fusillade qui aurait pu devenir vraiment meurtrière sans son intervention. Graydz resta humble en lui rappelant qu'il n'avait fait que son travail et qu'il était heureux d'avoir pu les sauver, voir ce nourrisson aussi joyeux était ce qu'il attendait comme récompense pour son travail. Judy après avoir admiré la prestance de son ami, s'approcha pour prendre des nouvelles de son amie dont la fille portait le même nom que la lapine qui était en plus sa marraine. Judy prit entre ses pattes touffues le bébé qui ne pleurait pas du tout en voyant des animaux aussi immenses, avant de le bercer tout en lui adressant un sourire angélique. Graydz après s'être extasié devant le magnifique nourrisson, partit en direction de la bibliothèque pour admirer le bon état de conservation de certains ouvrages dont certains avaient plus d'un siècle, il en vit même un traitant des débuts de la médecine moderne. Le Dragoon se demandait si un jour, il arriverait à rassembler dans sa propre bibliothèque, autant d'ouvrages intéressants.

Pendant que Mister Big discutait avec le Dragoon, ayant remarqué son intérêt pour sa collection de livres dont il ne tarissait pas d'éloges, Nick était en pleine conversation détendu avec les ours polaires tout en leur montrant des photos et des vidéos de son profil FurBook. Le renard était surtout fier d'avoir enregistré le combat entre Rhodez et Graydz qui se déroula le jour où il entra pour la première fois dans le commissariat. Les hommes de main furent ébahis par la force et l'agilité du Dragoon qu'ils regardaient maintenant d'un air un peu effrayé, en train de continuer sa grande discussion avec leur chef. Helena avait quitté le bras de son amour, en voyant que la situation se présentait beaucoup plus sereinement qu'elle avait imaginé, elle avait rejoint Judy pour admirer le joli bébé avec un léger pincement au cœur car elle aurait aimé en avoir plus tard elle aussi, mais cela risquait d'être impossible avec Graydz à cause de l'éloignement trop important entre les deux races, mais elle savait à l'avance les contraintes liées à leur amour éperdu qu'elle avait acceptées bien avant d'exprimer ses sentiments à Graydz.

Après un long moment convivial, ils allèrent passer à table pour débuter le somptueux repas qui les attendait. Mais avant qu'ils puissent faire le moindre mouvement, ils furent tous pris de stupeur en voyant une scène que la plupart auraient pensé complément impossible. Mister Big demanda avec sa voix grave au Dragoon de l'accompagner dans sa cave personnelle pour choisir le vin qui accommoderait parfaitement cette soirée, il avait été surpris par les connaissances étoffées en œnologie de son invité, pour lui les vins n'avaient plus aucun secret. Graydz adorait sentir les différents aromes avec son Sengus qui lui permit de sentir chaque note composant un vin. Ce qui choqua les spectateurs de cette scène était surtout de voir Big demander à son invité, de le porter entre ses mains pour l'amener dans la cave et pouvoir discuter plus tranquillement entre connaisseurs.

Graydz sortit du salon en soutenant précautionneusement son hôte qui lui indiquait le chemin pour se diriger vers sa réserve, sous les regards silencieux et médusés des autres animaux qui n'auraient jamais cru voir Mister Big avoir tellement confiance en un animal qui ne faisait pas partie de son cercle fermé pour se laisser aussi facilement porter par ce dernier.

\- Mon père doit avoir vraiment de l'estime pour votre ami pour se laisser emmener dans ses bras, je n'ai encore jamais vu cela depuis ma naissance, il est vraiment particulier ce Dragoon, commenta la fille De Mister Big tout en continuant de bercer doucement sa jolie Judy.

\- Carotte, mais dis-moi comment il réussit cette prouesse à chaque fois ! demanda Nick avec insistance à sa copine, tout en la secouant nerveusement par les épaules pour obtenir rapidement une réponse à cette question qui le rongeait depuis sa première rencontre avec le Dragoon.

\- Calme toi Nick, je ne sais pas non plus, c'est sûrement l'un de ses miracles comme d'habitude, répondit la lapine après avoir réussi à se sortir de l'étreinte du renard affolé par le stress.

\- J'espère qu'il arrivera à sympathiser aussi facilement avec mes parents, souhaita Helena sur un ton inquiet avant de soupirer, elle savait que ce moment serait épineux et décisif pour prouver son choix amoureux devant ses parents.

\- Pourquoi tu comptes déjà le présenter à ta famille ?, tu veux obtenir le consentement de ton père ?, dis-moi quand sera le mariage car à la vitesse où vous allez dans votre relation, vous risquez de le faire dans la foulée, au moins je n'aurai pas besoin de retirer mon smoking, ricana Nick sur un ton moqueur en imaginant la scène du mariage, avant d'être ramené rapidement sur terre par un coup porté discrètement par Judy.

Après qu'ils aient pris place tout autour de la table finement décorée par une grande nappe blanche satinée recouverte d'un service de vaisselle tout en porcelaine enluminé par des gravures à l'or fin, des chandelles disposées au milieu illuminaient de leurs flammes vivaces, cette somptueuse table qui mettait un point d'honneur à la réputation de Mister Big. Graydz arriva avec la musaraigne toujours dans la paume d'une de ces mains, tandis qu'il tenait avec l'autre une bouteille de vin dont la fine pellicule de poussière qui la recouvrait, ainsi que l'étiquette jaunâtre attestaient de son grand âge. Le Dragoon confia la bouteille choisie avec grand soin à un des ours pour qu'il l'ouvre et la serve dans des verres en cristal prévus à cet effet. Graydz, après avoir déposé avec délicatesse son hôte à sa place qui se trouvait sur le dessus de la table, le remercia pour son judicieux choix de ce vin qui s'accommoderait parfaitement avec les mets du dîner. Il prit place non loin de Mister Big, mais juste à côté d'Helena qui avait été effrayée en ne voyant pas son tendre amour revenir de la cave, elle croyait que leur hôte l'avait « refroidi » suite à la maladresse dont faisait preuve parfois le Dragoon. Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, des plats délicieux et dignes d'un grand restaurant étoilé défilèrent devant leurs yeux. Graydz continua sa discussion avec Mister Big toujours sur des sujets entourant l'œnologie, tandis qu'Helena était perplexe devant son assiette, elle hésitait sur l'ordre des couverts à utiliser selon les plats, la tigresse ne voulait pas faire honte à Graydz dont le comportement exemplaire était à la hauteur des exigences de la soirée, pendant qu'il était encore en pleine conversation, il indiquait discrètement à Helena quels ustensiles choisir selon le plat.

A un moment de la soirée, Graydz faillit recracher son vin dans son verre dès que la fille de Mister Big lui demanda sans indiscrétion si la magnifique tigresse qui l'accompagnait était sa fiancée. Helena ne put cacher son embrasement qui la faisait rougir comme une pivoine, alors que Graydz après avoir repris son souffle mentionna que ce n'était encore que le début d'une relation solide qui avait bien résisté jusque-là et qui pourrait bien continuer avec la même tendresse. Nick ne put retenir un léger ricanement à la vue du visage défait de la tigresse qui prit un air un peu aigri en voyant le renard se moquer d'elle tout en buvant sans déguster son verre de vin. Helena émit un rictus malicieux avant de décider de se venger un peu de Nick, elle déclara sur un ton enjoué qu'elle aimait éperdument son doux Dragoon, mais elle soupira en disant que leur relation n'avait pas encore atteint un niveau aussi avancé que celle entretenue entre Nick et Judy qui pour eux formaient un couple vraiment adorable. Le renard contrairement au Dragoon ne put se retenir de cracher un peu son vin qui dégoulina entre les poils roux de sa fourrure, Judy quant à elle cacha un peu son visage rouge de honte sous la table pour ne pas croiser les regards des autres convives. Helena rigola doucement tout en se frottant les mains pour avoir réussi à mettre le renard vraiment mal à l'aise, elle savoura sa douce vengeance avant que Graydz se tourne vers elle pour la sermonner un peu, car il ne voulait pas montrer à son hôte des scènes aussi gênantes, la tigresse s'excusa en baissant un peu la tête vers le Dragoon qui lui pardonna aussitôt tout en tenant la douce tête de la tigresse avec une patte avant de lui accorder un tendre baiser pour lui montrer sa dévotion envers elle.

A la fin du somptueux dîner, ils se retirèrent tous dans le salon pour profiter tranquillement du reste de la soirée, Nick disputa une partie de billard avec les gardes du corps avec qui il s'entendait assez bien. Graydz quant à lui, était tranquillement assis sur un des confortables fauteuils proches de la cheminée toujours active et qui emplissait la pièce éclairée par un grand lustre doré, d'une chaleur apaisante qui faisait oublier la température glaciale qui régnait à l'extérieur de ces murs. Le Dragoon savourait un verre de Whisky avec Mister Big qui impressionné par les talents divers de son invité, le voulait absolument auprès de lui dans sa garde rapprochée, il tendit au Dragoon un papier où était inscrit dessus, la somme qu'il était prêt à débourser pour ses services. Graydz examina le papier avant de faire des grands yeux en comptant le nombre de zéros mentionnés, il savait qu'avec cette somme il aurait pu faire de grande chose, mais il avait voué sa vie à faire respecter la justice, et il était déjà attaché à son travail au sein des forces de l'ordre qu'il devrait inévitablement quitter s'il acceptait l'offre de Mister Big. Le Dragoon refusa poliment la proposition de son hôte en lui exposant sans gêne les raisons de son refus, contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, la musaraigne accepta sa réponse, mais il lui demanda avec fermeté de revenir lui rendre visite de temps à autre pour converser avec lui sur le thème des vins, Graydz était le premier animal qui avait réussi à intéresser Mister Big par son savoir-vivre, ainsi qu'à la somme des connaissances diverses qu'il avait assimilées durant de nombreuses années de lecture d'ouvrages.

Vers les coups de minuits, ils durent terminer leur soirée très conviviale, ils saluèrent leur hôte ainsi que toute sa famille avant de repartir à pieds dans les rues enneigées de ToundraTown, afin de regagner leur doux foyer respectif pour prendre un peu de repos avant d'attaquer le reste de la semaine.

\- Alors Graydz il parait que Mister Big voulait t'engager ?, questionna Nick insouciamment, il avait vu de loin la musaraigne proposer une offre qui avait l'air alléchante, au Dragoon.

\- Oui mais j'ai refusé, l'offre était vraiment intéressante, mais elle allait un peu à l'encontre de mon code de conduite, déclara le Dragoon sur un ton solennel tout en tenant par le bras sa douce Helena qui était aussi curieuse à propos de cette proposition.

\- Intéressante à quel point ?, s'enquérait le renard intrigué par les paroles de Graydz.

Graydz ne résista pas à l'envie de voir le renard paniquer, il lui donna le papier sur lequel était inscrit le montant de la proposition de Mister Big, Nick le lit attentivement avant de le laisser tomber dans la poudreuse, son museau était grand ouvert comme ses yeux, le renard était complétement médusé par la longueur de la somme offerte.

\- Pourquoi tu as refusé ?, tu aurais pu vivre comme un roi jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, tu ne sais pas prendre les occasions quand elles se présentent Graydz, s'exclama Nick de vive voix, il était stupéfié de voir le Dragoon laisser échapper une telle somme d'argent comme ça, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir.

\- Sache mon cher Nick qu'il n'y a pas que l'argent qui compte dans la vie, j'ai une certaine dignité à conserver si je veux me montrer à la hauteur d'Helena, prends-en un peu de la graine, il conta avec sagesse sur un ton calme devant Nick qui resta silencieux après la tirade percutante qui brisa une fois de plus son sens de la répartie qui commençait à s'affaiblir avec le temps.

Après être revenus vers le centre-ville, ils repartirent chacun dans leur direction après s'être salués, Helena embrassa une dernière fois son tendre Dragoon avant de repartir en direction de son doux foyer en chantonnant. Cette soirée fut mémorable pour elle, mais la tigresse se devait de la cacher devant ses parents qui devait déjà s'inquiéter en ne la voyant pas rentrer, ils allaient sans doute bien la sermonner pour son retard. Nick repartit un peu en compagnie de Judy l'air pensif, les paroles de son ami tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, il savait qu'il devrait changer tôt ou tard de comportement s'il voulait vivre avec Judy, le renard n'ignorait pas que la lapine était un peu indignée par son manque de sérieux dans son travail, mais il n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage pour déjà tourner le dos à ses vieilles habitudes tenaces qu'il avait acquises durant sa vie d'escroc aux cotés de Finnick. Graydz rentra d'un pas léger au commissariat pour regagner son dortoir improvisé où un dur lit de campement attendait patiemment son utilisateur, il salua dans les couloirs le gardien de nuit qu'il commençait à bien connaître avant de s'engouffrer dans le bureau.

Après avoir retiré ses vêtements de soirée sans occasionner de trop grande douleur au niveau de ses ailes sensibles, il posa son corps massif sur le lit en pensant à cette folle sortie qui fut la première qu'il passa en compagnie de sa bien-aimée qui avait été courageusement à ses côtés malgré sa peur de dévoiler son amour devant d'autres animaux. Graydz s'endormit paisiblement en se recroquevillant en boule comme à son habitude, il posa un dernier regard vers la fenêtre dont le store était relevé pour admirer les quelques étoiles dont la lumière était assez forte pour ne pas être gêné par la pollution visuelle de la ville, avant de fermer ses paupières, la journée de demain risquait d'être aussi mouvementée que celle qu'il venait de vivre.


	22. Chapitre 22 : Pieds à terre mérité

Chapitre 22 : Pieds à terre mérité

Le reste de la semaine s'écoula assez paisiblement, Helena arrivait chaque matin assez tôt au commissariat pour réveiller Graydz ronflant dans son dortoir de fortune, ainsi que pour lui apporter des croissants pour le petit déjeuner qu'ils prenaient dans la cafétéria quasiment déserte à cette heure. La tigresse voulait absolument passer le plus de temps possible en compagnie de son Dragoon adoré pour discuter avec lui de divers sujets dont la plupart tournaient autour de sa future maison qu'ils pourraient visiter ensemble en fin de semaine. Helena redevenait pensive à chaque fois qu'elle était en mission avec son coéquipier dont l'âge assez avancé le rendait moins endurant à la tâche et un peu aigri. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à le supporter et attendait avec impatience qu'il prenne enfin sa retraite. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment voir son petit ami, c'était assez rare qu'ils arrivent à se croiser durant les pauses à cause des patrouilles qu'ils effectuaient dans toute la ville. Helena se devait maintenant de rentrer au plus tôt le soir, ses parents l'avaient bien sermonnée à cause de la soirée où elle était rentrée à une heure tardive, car malgré l'âge mature de la tigresse, ils continuaient de la chérir comme si c'était un enfant. Elle espérait en secret pouvoir enfin quitter le nid familial pour emménager avec Graydz, mais elle savait que cela risquait de ne pas se faire avant un long moment.

Pour Graydz, les journées de travail étaient assez monotones, il passait une bonne partie du temps sur les toits de Zootopie avec ses jumelles, traquant le moindre signe d'un délit demandant son intervention. Mais à part quelques petits braquages d'épiceries ou de magasins, ainsi que des chauffards sur la route, il n'eut pas de mission trépidante et intense comme à son premier jour. Le reste du temps était consacré au remplissage de piles interminables de documents qu'il effectuait en compagnie de Judy qui n'arrêtait pas de s'indigner sur la paresse chronique du renard qui passait le plus clair de son temps à surfer sur FurBook, à la recherche du moindre ragot croustillant sur un bureau à l'écart d'eux. Judy était contente d'avoir enfin trouvé un coéquipier qui s'adonnait à ses responsabilités avec vigueur. Graydz se sentait vraiment utile pour la ville et cela lui suffisait amplement pour se motiver à cette tâche répétitive et longue, mais la qualité de son travail fut ternie par le renard qui n'arrêta pas de le taquiner ou d'essayer de l'énerver, ce qui lança le Dragoon dans la compétition au grand dam du chef Bogo qui commençait à penser que c'était une mauvaise idée de le mettre dans cette équipe.

Graydz utilisa en majeure partie son temps libre après le travail, pour s'exercer à son art martial seul dans la salle d'entraînement, quelquefois en compagnie d'autres collègues dont surtout Rhodez avec qui il adorait échanger des coups tout en discutant de leur journée respective. La plupart du temps, le rhinocéros perdait à plate couture devant l'agilité et la force écrasante dont faisait preuve le Dragoon. Graydz passa souvent ses soirées dans l'enceinte du commissariat, à partager un repas à emporter avec Bogo dont la quantité monstrueuse de travail l'obligeait souvent à veiller jusqu'à des heures tardives pour ne pas prendre du retard. Graydz adorait raconter les anecdotes de sa journée à son cher ami, en se plaignant assez souvent du comportement puéril dont faisait preuve trop souvent son partenaire. Le buffle le réconforta en lui contant qu'il était encore plus difficile à gérer avant l'arrivée du Dragoon dans la brigade, et qu'il pensait à réorganiser les équipes pour bientôt, afin de les rendre plus efficaces. Graydz faillit s'étouffer avec son repas quand Bogo lui souffla avec un rictus complice qu'il allait sûrement le mettre en équipe avec Helena, son intervention en sa compagnie pour effectuer le sauvetage en urgence de Nick et Judy l'avait convaincu que ce duo pourrait devenir un élément clé de son équipe d'intervention pour effectuer les missions périlleuses et délicates. Graydz ne put cacher sa joie de devenir plus tard le partenaire de sa tendre tigresse, mais il eut un léger pincement en cœur en pensant à la tristesse que cette réaffectation pourrait avoir sur Judy qui appréciait grandement d'avoir son sauveur et ami, travaillant dans son équipe.

Vendredi arriva enfin, Graydz avait attendu ce jour avec impatience, il se leva de bonne heure pour ranger ses affaires et débarrasser le bureau qu'il occupait, de toute trace de sa présence, car il savait que le soir même, il serait confortablement installé dans sa nouvelle habitation. Une fois que tout fut empaqueté et prêt pour le déménagement, le Dragoon termina de s'habiller avec son uniforme avant d'attendre de pieds fermes le chef Bogo devant la porte de son bureau afin de recevoir enfin le précieux sésame qui lui permettrait d'accéder à sa maison. Après quelques minutes d'attente interminable, le buffle arriva dans le couloir, le Dragoon reprit un air sérieux devant son chef hiérarchique qui l'invita dans son bureau car il savait à l'avance la raison de son attente.

Graydz s'asseyait dans la chaise en face de Bogo avant que ce dernier débute la conversation tant attendue :

\- Alors le grand jour est enfin arrivé !, voilà comme promis les clés de ta maison, je suis passé de bonne heure au bureau du maire ce matin spécialement pour que tu les aies au plus tôt mon ami, déclara Bogo d'un ton enjoué avant de poser sur la table un grand trousseau composé de clés de différentes formes, accompagné du certificat de propriété de la nouvelle demeure de Graydz.

\- Merci Bogo, je vais enfin pouvoir dormir dans un vrai lit ce soir, remercia le Dragoon en serrant la main de son ami avant de ranger les clés dans sa poche.

\- Et comme tu as fait du bon travail avec ton équipe, malgré le manque d'entrain de ce renard, je vais te faire une fleur, je t'accorde à toi ainsi qu'aux lieutenants Lesnov, Hopps et Wilde, cet après-midi comme temps de repos, je pense que tu as hâte de leur faire visiter ton acquisition, n'est-ce-pas ?, ajouta-t-il sur un ton complice qui le surprit un peu, il ne pensait jamais accorder du temps de repos comme ça de son propre chef.

\- Merci de ta gentillesse, je te revaudrai cela mon cher ami, s'exclama le Dragoon heureux de la gentillesse de Bogo envers lui.

\- Tu as déjà beaucoup fait pour moi, au fait je pense que tu as besoin d'aide pour ton déménagement ?, tu as amassé quand même beaucoup d'affaires depuis ton arrivée dans la ville, demanda Bogo après avoir regardé la bonne pile de cartons contenant les affaires de son ami, qui traînait dans son bureau depuis des mois déjà.

\- Volontiers, on s'occupera de cela à la fin de la journée, je t'offrirai le repas en contrepartie, dit Graydz avec un grand sourire avant d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait bien préparer comme recette pour son ami.

\- Je préfère que nous prenions des pizzas à emporter, désolé de te dire cela, mais tes talents culinaires laissent un peu à désirer, souffla Bogo un peu gêné de devoir lui avouer sa faiblesse.

\- Je suis un aussi piètre cuisinier que cela ? s'indigna gentiment le Dragoon.

\- On va dire que tu as des goûts très particuliers qui ont failli m'étouffer la fois où tu as préparé le repas, se moqua le buffle en riant un peu pour minimiser un des points faibles du Dragoon.

\- Ah, il faut bien voir des défauts pour faire ressortir les bons côtés, je ne suis pas parfait !, ironisa le Dragoon avec le sourire, il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'arriverait jamais à cuisiner une recette sans y mettre le feu tôt ou tard.

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, le maire m'a mentionné d'un petit détail, la plupart des meubles sont encore en kit dans des cartons qui ont été livrés dans ta future maison, mais hélas pas encore montés, je pense qu'il va nous falloir beaucoup plus d'aide pour terminer de tout préparer en un soir, il informa le Dragoon tout en poussant un soupir en pensant à la montagne de travail à accomplir en un soir.

\- Tu as raison, je vais demander à Rhodez, s'il veut venir nous aider, mais sinon je ne sais vers qui d'autres me tourner, souffla le Dragoon un peu honteux de ne pas avoir plus étendu le cercle de ses connaissances.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, tu vas voir que mon équipe est comme une grande famille, je pense pouvoir en rameuter la plupart pour venir en renfort, conforta le buffle, qui savait la bonne camaraderie qui soudait toute son équipe.

\- Bien je vais aller voir Helena pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, déclara Graydz avec une voix guillerette avant de se lever de sa chaise pour saluer son ami et partir.

\- Parfait, retrouve-moi en début d'après-midi dans mon bureau pour mettre au clair les derniers détails, termina Bogo tout en saluant son ami, avant de se replonger l'esprit dans un dossier assez épineux qu'il traîne depuis des jours.

Graydz sortit du bureau de Bogo tout en sifflotant, il se dirigea d'un pas léger en direction du hall d'entrée du commissariat pour intercepter au plus vite la tigresse qui devait arriver d'un instant à l'autre pour venir partager un bon petit déjeuner. Pendant que le Dragoon discutait un peu avec Clawhauser qui avait déjà commencé à dévorer une nouvelle boîte de beignets sous les yeux effarés du Dragoon qui ne pensait pas voir un animal de cette taille avaler une quantité de nourriture à une telle vitesse. Helena arriva pour débuter sa journée de travail, elle fut surprise de voir Graydz déjà debout et prêt pour affronter cette journée. Il salua cordialement la tigresse avant de l'emmener par la main en direction de la cafétéria pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, ils furent surpris de voir que Judy et Nick étaient déjà arrivés, alors que le briefing ne commençait pas avant une bonne demi-heure.

\- Bonjour vous deux, alors que se passe-t-il Graydz pour que tu affiches un sourire aussi béat ?, interrogea la lapine avec curiosité tout en avalant son petit déjeuner en compagnie de son renard favori qui se tenait assez tranquille pour une fois.

\- Parfait que vous soyez là, je vais pouvoir annoncer la grande nouvelle une seule fois, je pense que vous connaissez le quartier résidentiel à quelques pâtés d'immeubles du commissariat, je crois bien que ce quartier se nomme Greenwood, conta le Dragoon en omettant volontairement beaucoup de détails pour faire monter le suspens.

\- Oui, je suis déjà passé devant cette rue, les maisons là-bas sont magnifiques et tout en bois naturel, mais pourquoi tu nous en parles Graydz ?, demanda Nick avec un petit regard rêveur, il s'imaginait troquer son appartement vétuste contre une de ces magnifiques demeures où il pourrait vivre paisiblement avec sa chère Judy.

Graydz ne dit pas un mot de plus avant de poser sur la table un document certifié accompagné d'un grand trousseau de clés, Judy ne put résister à la curiosité, elle prit le papier entre ses pattes avant de lire plus en détail pour connaître la nouvelle au plus vite. Après une minute de lecture intensive, elle laissa tomber le papier sur la table tout en affichant un visage médusé de stupéfaction, elle n'arriva pas à assimiler la véracité de ce qu'elle venait de lire. Nick intrigué par la tête de Judy, se mit à examiner à son tour le document avant de pousser un grand cri d'étonnement tout en laissant son museau grand ouvert, et de poser le papier pour admirer le regard souriant du Dragoon qui ricana un peu en voyant les drôles de réactions de ses amis. Il chuchota la nouvelle à la tigresse qui commençait un peu à maugréer dans son coin pour ne pas avoir été mise dans la confidence en premier, elle prit un regard jovial sans être trop surprise car le Dragoon lui avait soufflé en début de semaine, la grande nouvelle.

Après quelques minutes assez silencieuses pendant lesquelles Judy et Nick regardaient Graydz avec un air effaré sans réussir à savoir quoi dire suite au choc de cette grande nouvelle, Judy trouva la force de demander de plus amples explications à propos de ce document :

\- Graydz c'est une farce ce document !, c'est impossible que tu aies pu obtenir une propriété dans cette zone très cotée de la ville, le prix de ce bien me demanderait toute une vie de travail !, s'exclama la lapine toujours sous le choc de la nouvelle, elle regarda plus en détail le document pour vérifier son authenticité.

\- Non c'est bien la vérité, je suis l'heureux propriétaire d'une magnifique maison en bois dans ce magnifique coin du centre-ville, la procédure fut un peu longue et laborieuse, mais le résultat en valait la chandelle, raconta le Dragoon avec enthousiasme avant de récupérer le précieux original de l'acte de propriété de sa demeure.

\- Mais où as-tu trouvé l'argent nécessaire pour cette acquisition ?, tu n'as pas quand même accepté l'offre de Mister Big dans notre dos, accusa Nick tout en toisant le Dragoon qui lui retourna un rictus jovial en guise de réponse à sa mauvaise tête.

\- C'est en partie grâce à Bogo, il m'a informé d'un aspect intéressant au sujet de mes recherches médicales, que je n'avais jamais encore jamais eu l'idée d'effleurer, j'ai posé avec son aide des brevets sur mes inventions, qui comprennent la formule de l'antidote pour le poison issu de « hurleur nocturne », que j'ai ensuite cédé à des investisseurs très intéressés par le biais du maire, ce qui m'a permis en échange d'obtenir cette spacieuse demeure sans aucun autre frais supplémentaire, conta Graydz tout en serrant dans ses bras la tigresse encore en extase de cette merveilleuse nouvelle.

\- Incroyable, tu as su tirer ton épingle du jeu pour obtenir le gros lot, s'exclama Judy qui était heureuse que son ami puisse réussir à trouver un pied à terre en ville.

\- Donc je voulais vous demander à vous trois si vous vouliez venir avec moi en début d'après-midi pour aller la visiter ?, il les interrogea sur un ton sérieux, tout en s'attendant à une remarque de la lapine qui prenait à cœur son travail au sein de la police.

\- Je te rappelle Graydz que nous devons travailler aujourd'hui, nous ne pouvons pas abandonner notre poste sur notre bon vouloir, fit remarquer la lapine un peu surprise de voir le Dragoon vouloir abandonner aussi facilement ses responsabilités.

\- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons tous les quatre notre après-midi de repos, donné gracieusement par le chef Bogo, dévoila Graydz souffla sereinement sachant que cette information allait faire quelques remous au sein de ses amis.

\- Graydz veux tu m'expliquer comment tu réussis à faire cela à chaque fois ?, il n'a jamais accordé comme ça du temps de repos à un membre de son équipe depuis qu'il officie ici, s'enquérait Judy dont la voix était teintée d'une légère irritation causée par ce solide mystère qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à résoudre.

\- C'est un de mes miracles habituels, j'aurais pensé que tu t'y serais habituée avec le temps, affirma Graydz avec jovialité tout en évitant de croiser les yeux sombres de la lapine.

Ils continuèrent d'assaillir le Dragoon de question à propos de son acquisition, quand l'heure du briefing débuta, ils allèrent dans la salle de réunion comme chaque matin pour entendre le discours habituel du chef Bogo avant qu'il donne les affectations de la journée. Graydz, Judy et Nick se virent confier une patrouille dans la zone tropicale de Zootopie, tandis que Helena et son vieux partenaire, devait exécuter du travail de bureau pour s'occuper des dossiers en retard car le lion mettait de moins en moins d'entrain à la tâche à l'approche de sa retraite qui devait arriver la semaine d'après. La patrouille se passa en douceur, Graydz était perché dans les branches d'un arbre, tandis que ses coéquipiers patrouillèrent à bord de leur véhicule de fonction, sans que le moindre délit ne se présente à l'horizon, le Dragoon comptait nerveusement les minutes avant qu'il puisse enfin visiter sa demeure, il attendait cela depuis des mois.

Après cette matinée tranquille ils déjeunèrent tous ensemble à la cafétéria, pour une fois Graydz prit un repas plus léger que d'habitude, il n'avait pas eu besoin de faire beaucoup d'efforts durant la matinée, mais il mangea quand même sa pitance avec toujours la même gloutonnerie qu'il cachait avec brio derrière son attitude calme et sereine. Nick n'arrêta pas de montrer des photos des maisons composant Greenwood au Dragoon pour espérer qu'il lui précise laquelle c'était, mais il resta muet pour laisser la surprise et faire rager un peu le renard dont la curiosité commençait à lui ronger sérieusement l'esprit.

Le repas bien digéré avec un bon café brûlant et noir, Graydz laissa ses amis dans le hall avant de filer en direction du bureau du chef Bogo pour l'avertir qu'ils allaient partir visiter sa maison, il trouva le buffle debout dans son office, en train de tourner nerveusement autour de son bureau, quelque chose le tracassait. Graydz toqua sur la porte déjà ouverte avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce pour s'enquérir de la nouvelle qui avait mis son ami dans un état assez inhabituel de sa part :

\- Ca va Bogo ?, je suis venu pour te prévenir que je vais partir avec les autres pour visiter ma nouvelle demeure, j'espère que tu arriveras à nous ramener le reste de l'équipe pour le déménagement, je passerai une grosse commande de pizzas pour tous les rassasier.

\- Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas je vais me montrer très convaincant devant eux, par contre avant de partir tu peux prendre des doses de ton antidote, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment, confia Bogo dont la voix un peu tremblante indiquait la grande nervosité qu'il l'habitait en ce moment.

\- Que se passe-t-il tu es bien sombre ?, s'inquiéta le Dragoon après avoir rangé dans ses poches, les doses d'antidote que lui confia son ami.

\- Je viens d'obtenir des renseignements de sources fiables, à propos de l'organisation Exilis, nous avons donné un coup de pieds dans une énorme fourmilière, et je pense que leur prochaine action te visera directement, tu te rappelles de ton état quand tu as ingurgité le poison pour trouver son remède ?, si jamais tu te déchaînais au milieu de la rue, je n'imagine pas le carnage, déclara le buffle sur un ton anxieux produit par les images de son imagination qui lui montrait ce qui pourrait arriver à la ville si jamais cela devait se produire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela mon cher ami, j'ai pris mes dispositions au cas où cette situation désastreuse arriverait, exprima le Dragoon agité, il savait qu'il devrait tôt ou tard parler à son ami d'une certaine expérimentation qu'il a réalisée dans le plus grand secret.

\- Tu as fait quoi ?, rien de dangereux au moins ?, s'inquiéta Bogo tout en prenant son ami par les épaules, il savait que le Dragoon était capable de tout pour éviter le pire, même de se sacrifier sans aucun remord.

Graydz prit le temps de répondre, il se grattait la nuque nerveusement, il savait que son ami risquait de lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il avait entrepris de faire dans le plus grand secret, mais il était temps de lui en faire part, maintenant qu'il avait amorcé ce sujet sensible :

\- Eh bien, je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais suite à cette expérience qui me montra toute l'étendue de la rage bestiale d'un Dragoon sauvage, j'ai décidé de m'immuniser au maximum contre les effets du poison, donc je me suis enfermé dans une caverne profonde pendant quelques jours durant lesquels j'ai alterné le poison et l'antidote afin d'accélérer la vitesse de production des anticorps par mon organisme, expliqua le Dragoon sur un ton serein tout en toisant d'un œil la réaction du buffle qui faillit lui mettre un coup pour exprimer son mécontentement pour ne pas avoir été prévenu plus tôt.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit !, s'exclama Bogo avec une voix soucieuse, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Graydz irait jusqu'à cet extrême pour protéger ses amis.

\- Je pense que tu aurais interrompu mon expérimentation dès le premier jour, vu l'état dans lequel je suis ressorti de ce traitement de choc, j'ai craché un peu de sang tout en restant complétement alité dans mon lit que j'ai réussi à regagner avec beaucoup d'efforts, mais cela en valait vraiment la peine, je n'aurais jamais pu me pardonner si j'avais blessé un de mes amis ou un civil innocent, jamais !, annonça le Dragoon de vive voix pour exprimer la force de sa détermination à protéger chaque habitant de Zootopie coûte que coûte.

\- Toujours ce sens du sacrifice, j'apprécie ta détermination mais ce n'est pas en te tuant que tu vas aider cette ville, tu risqueras plutôt de faire quelques malheureux, comme moi, j'aurais vraiment du mal à m'en remettre si jamais tu devais passer l'arme à gauche, il s'indigna avant de tourner un peu le dos à son ami pour cacher une légère larme de tristesse qu'il émit après avoir imaginé un futur possible où il assisterait à l'enterrement de son ami qui donna sa vie pour le bien de tous.

\- Je fais plus attention maintenant, je ne voudrais pas briser le cœur d'Helena, donc je te promets de ne pas me lancer dans un autre projet suicidaire, annonça le Dragoon sur un ton sincère avant de s'approcher de son ami pour le rassurer un peu, il n'aurait jamais imaginé lui faire du mal de cette façon, il comprit que ses amis aussi s'inquiétaient pour lui.

\- Heureux de l'entendre, bon pour revenir à ton déménagement, j'arriverai en fin de journée vers 18h avec le maximum d'aide que je pourrais rameuter, exprima Bogo sur un ton plus joyeux après avoir vu Graydz promettre de ne plus tenter un acte aussi suicidaire et dangereux.

Le Dragoon salua son ami avant de repartir du bureau sous son regard un peu inquiet car même si le Dragoon s'est préparé au cas où il serait pris pour cible par Exilis, il s'attaquerait tôt ou tard à ses amis pour les détruite d'une toute autre façon.

Ils attendirent patiemment dans le hall d'entrée du commissariat que leur ami les rejoigne avant de pouvoir partir en direction du quartier Greenwood, une fois le groupe au complet, ils sortirent par la grande porte vitrée tout en saluant Clawhauser qui était surpris de voir ensemble des animaux aussi différents discuter comme de bons vieux amis. Le temps maussade de la matinée avait laissé place à une belle éclaircie accompagnée d'un grand arc-en-ciel coloré qui englobait toute la ville, cela annonçait une bonne journée pour le groupe dont la plupart des membres se sentaient un peu mal à l'aise. La majeure partie des animaux s'arrêtèrent pour regarder avec stupeur, le groupe atypique dont le Dragoon sifflotant ne passait pas inaperçu en compagnie d'une tigresse, d'une lapine et d'un renard, marchant à pas lent sur le trottoir encore humide. Ils se sentirent fixés par des dizaines de regards les jugeant, ce qui les gênaient un peu sauf Graydz qui avait pris l'habitude de voir ce genre de réaction produite par sa présence, de temps en temps il saluait même d'un geste amical les animaux surpris qu'ils croisèrent. Helena qui se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise se réfugia de manière instinctive près de son Dragoon à qui elle lui tenait la main discrètement. Elle entendait les murmures des animaux autour d'eux dont certains n'hésitaient pas à prendre des photos ou des vidéos, ce qui amusa Graydz qui se prêta volontiers au jeu en prenant la pose devant l'objectif.

Soudain un cri se fit entendre devant eux, un loup blanc sortit en trombe d'une bijouterie avec son butin dans un sac qu'il tenait accroché à son épaule, tandis que le patron de cette enseigne dévalisée le coursait un peu avant d'appeler à l'aide pour trouver un policer pour arrêter ce malfaiteur. Judy et Nick n'hésitèrent pas une seconde, même s'ils étaient en vêtements civils, ils partirent en courant à la poursuite du voleur laissant Graydz et Helena seuls face à la foule qui continuait à les scruter sans interruption. Le Dragoon savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser ses amis seuls face à ce malfaiteur, surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas sur eux leurs équipements d'intervention, et c'était pour lui une bonne occasion de montrer ses talents devant la ville, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner sa bien-aimée qui tremblotait de peur tout en restant bien proche de lui.

Le Dragoon s'adressa à la tigresse sur un ton rassurant :

\- Helena, je suis désole de devoir de mettre dans une situation aussi gênante, mais nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons aller épauler nos amis de suite, et la seule solution pour les rattraper à temps est de partir par la voie des airs depuis la rue.

\- D'accord, tant que tu restes avec moi, je peux tout affronter, prépare-toi je vais te dégager le reste de la rue pour que tu puisses avoir assez d'élan, expliqua la tigresse avec détermination pour se montrer à la hauteur de son cher Dragoon adoré.

Le Dragoon s'installa en plein milieu de la route pour se préparer à un décollage entre les immeubles, il analysait la disposition de la rue pour déterminer la longueur nécessaire pour avoir assez de vitesse pour quitter le sol, tout en évitant de se prendre les ailes dans les fils électriques qui naviguaient d'un bâtiment à un autre, juste au-dessus de sa tête. Pendant qu'il se préparait en sortant les lanières de son dos, sous les regards intrigués des passants qui s'arrêtèrent pour le scruter, Helena qui avait gardé son uniforme dégageait le reste de la rue pour aménager une piste de décollage pour le Dragoon, avec un courage débordant qui lui permit de faire abstraction des curieux autour d'elle et d'accomplir efficacement son travail. Graydz l'avertit de vive voix qu'il était prêt au décollage, il étendit en grands ses ailes qui ondulèrent sous l'effet du vent, avant que la tigresse prenne place sur son dos, elle s'installa correctement pour supporter le choc du décollage. Elle respira un bon coup sans oser regarder autour d'elle la foule qui filmait toute la scène, elle savait que ces amis ainsi que sa famille entendraient sans doute les échos de cette intervention, mais elle savait que cette complicité serait inévitablement mise à jour quand ils allaient devenir coéquipier.

Graydz posa une patte au sol ainsi qu'un de ces genoux, la tigresse sentit les muscles du dos se préparer à l'effort, il émit un léger grognement avant de lancer tout son corps dans un sprint dont le départ fut assez brutal pour sa cavalière qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle accélération, mais elle tenait fermement les lanières en cuir, ce qui lui permit de ne pas tomber à la renverse. Après une bonne dizaine de mètres de course effrénée, le Dragoon s'envola d'un bond entre les immeubles avec Helena qui oublia toute ses peurs une fois dans les airs plus tranquille, ils prirent de l'altitude pour obtenir une vision globale de cette partie de la ville. Après quelques passages dans les airs, ils aperçurent leurs amis en train de courser le voleur à travers les ruelles sombres à l'écart des grandes avenues peuplées. Graydz remarqua la configuration de ces ruelles qui lui donnèrent, une idée audacieuse pour arrêter le voleur sans la moindre effusion de sang, mais l'étroitesse de ces allées allait lui demander de faire une manœuvre aérienne assez risquée, surtout avec un passager sur son dos. Il fit part de son idée à la tigresse à qui avait pleine confiance en lui, elle n'hésita pas une seconde avant d'accepter d'exécuter le plan qui consistait à prendre en tenaille le malfaiteur pour l'emmener dans un cul de sac, elle téléphona à la lapine pour lui indiquer le plan du Dragoon et ce qu'elle devait faire pour le mener à sa réussite.

Le Dragoon s'approcha du début de la fine ruelle :

\- Helena, cela va être risqué mais je dois te poser au bout de cette ruelle, au niveau du croisement, expliqua le Dragoon calmement avant de désigner avec sa griffe le lieu en question.

\- D'accord, mais comment vas-tu réussir à t'engouffrer dans ce passage étroit ?, tu ne passeras jamais avec l'envergure de tes ailes, s'inquiéta un peu la tigresse qui savait au fond d'elle, qu'il avait tout prévu bien à l'avance.

\- Si, mais tu vas devoir me faire confiance, tu dois basculer sur mon ventre, prends ma main, ordonna le Dragoon avec assurance à Helena pour lui faire comprendre à quel point la manœuvre pouvait se révéler très risquée.

Le Dragoon tendit la patte en direction de sa cavalière qui ne céda pas à la peur du doute, elle enleva ses pieds bloqués dans les encoches de l'uniforme du Dragoon avant de prendre fermement la main du Dragoon. Graydz fit basculer sa partenaire dans le vide tout en la tenant solidement tandis qu'elle était suspendue dans les airs sans montrer le moindre signe d'effroi, il n'attendit pas pour la ramener entre ses bras, bien plaquée contre son torse avant d'entamer la manœuvre aérienne. Le Dragoon s'engouffra dans la ruelle juste au-dessus de la lapine qui assista avec des grands yeux au spectacle acrobatique, Graydz fit pivoter tout son corps pour aligner ses ailes tendues, perpendiculairement avec le sol avant de filer à vive allure dans le sombre passage. Ils passèrent sans un bruit au-dessus du voleur qui fut surpris de voir une si gigantesque créature voler dans un espace aussi confiné. Le Dragoon arriva en vue de la destination, il donna le signa à Helena pour qu'elle s'accroche à son bras avant qu'il relâche son étreinte pour la laisser pendre à quelques mètres du sol qui défilait rapidement sous elle. Il diminua dangereusement son altitude jusqu'à que les pieds de la tigresse touchèrent quasiment le sol. Elle lâcha la main de Graydz avant d'exécuter une roulade pour amortir le choc de l'atterrissage, après s'être remise debout sans la moindre égratignure. Helena sortit en un instant, son arme de service avant de faire face au malfaiteur qui fut fortement surpris de l'apparition soudaine de ce policier qui lui coupait sa retraite.

Graydz ressortit à l'autre extrémité de la ruelle avant de freiner avec ses ailes pour ne pas s'écraser lamentablement sur un mur, il reprit ensuite de l'altitude devant les regards hagards des passants qui avaient été interpellés de la présence du Dragoon par la bourrasque d'air qu'il produisit pour se stabiliser. Revenu à une bonne hauteur, il regardait son plan s'exécuter comme il l'avait prévu, le voleur surpris par la tigresse, avait filé dans une ruelle se terminant par une impasse à ciel ouvert. Graydz partit en direction du piège pour terminer la stratégie qu'il avait échafaudée en quelques secondes.

Judy arriva la première sur les lieux juste devant le loup féroce qui venait de comprendre qu'il était pris dans un traquenard, la lapine savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'arrêter aussi aisément qu'elle l'aurait voulu sans ses menottes et son pistolet tranquillisant qui étaient restés dans son casier au commissariat. Judy se demandait comment réussir à le maîtriser quand elle aperçut le Dragoon, juché sur le toit juste en face d'elle, ainsi que le voleur, Judy s'approchait de lui sans peur après avoir compris les gestes de son ami qui lui expliquait la suite du plan :

\- Alors une mignonne petite lapine sans aucune arme veut tenter de m'arrêter ?, essaie un peu et je te brise en mille morceaux, provoqua le loup tout en exhibant ses dents de prédateurs, ainsi que ses griffes pointues, qui ne firent pas frémir Judy qui continuait d'avancer dans sa direction avec un air toujours aussi déterminé.

\- Vous devriez savoir qu'il ne faut pas traiter une lapine de mignonne, sinon vous vous exposez à des conséquences bien terribles, annonça-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux tout en désignant de sa patte le loup qui ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la lapine.

\- J'attends de voir comment tu vas me châtier, se moqua le loup avec une voix féroce tout en faisant signe à Judy de venir plus près de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'occuper de ton cas, par contre mon ami ici présent, va être heureux de le faire à ma place, elle s'exclama de vive voix avant de désigner une présence furtive qui s'était déplacée sans bruit derrière le loup.

Le voleur ricana un peu avant de sentir une respiration assez rauque et chaude derrière lui accompagnée d'un souffle brûlant qu'il sentit sur les poils de sa nuque. Le loup se retourna d'un seul coup avant de pousser un cri de peur en voyant la stature impressionnante du Dragoon qui s'était approché de lui sans qu'il le sache.

\- Alors tu oses insulter mon ami devant moi ?, tu veux que je te donne un petit avant-goût de l'enfer ?, rugissait Graydz sur un ton féroce tout en exposant sa majestueuse dentition acérée qui luisait sous la lumière des flammes s'échappant de sa gorge.

Le voleur recula un peu, complétement effrayé par cette vision de cauchemar qui se dressait devant lui, une peur primaire s'immisçait en lui et lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre ce super-prédateur, même la fuite était inenvisageable. Il tomba sur les genoux avant de supplier le Dragoon d'une voix tremblotante :

\- Je...Je me rends sans aucune résistance, s'il vous plaît ne me dévorez pas.

\- Je ne mange pas d'animaux, regardez un peu les actualités bon sang !, s'indigna Graydz avec fermeté, il commençait à avoir marre qu'on pense qu'il soit juste un carnassier.

\- N'importe qui pourrait croire le contraire, surtout quand tu te montres aussi féroce, fit remarquer Judy tout en adressant un rictus complice à son ami.

\- Je sais, mais au moins l'arrestation a été accomplie sans aucun dommage collatéral, déclara le Dragoon sur un ton un peu plus joyeusement avant de passer les menottes autour des bras du loup qui n'osait pas faire le moindre mouvement.

Ils furent rejoints par Helena qui avait attendu patiemment à son poste, jusqu'à ce que le cri de peur du loup résonne dans toute la ruelle, Nick arriva un peu après, complétement essoufflé par la course poursuite, il n'avait pas encore servi à grand-chose dans cette intervention menée par le Dragoon dont il jalousait un peu les compétences qui rendaient Judy admirative.

Ils accompagnèrent ensemble le malfaiteur maîtrisé, dans la grande rue principale du centre-ville où une foule de curieux ainsi que de journalistes prévenus par les réseaux sociaux des actions du Dragoon spectaculaires. Graydz alla en direction de la bijouterie pour rendre le butin volé à son propriétaire qui ne manqua pas de serrer la patte du lieutenant en guise de gratitude, devant quelques caméras de la télévision, avant de rejoindre ses amis surpris de voir les journalistes sur le terrain. Le groupe hétéroclite dut se résoudre à répondre à quelques questions pour assouvir la soif intarissable de nouvelles intéressantes qui habitait les journalistes, la plupart des sujets tournaient bien sûr autour du Dragoon qui était un peu gêné d'être constamment le centre d'attention de cette ville, mais il répondit avec bon ton à toutes les interrogations qui se présentaient devant lui. Helena resta silencieuse un peu en retrait derrière le groupe tout en se tenant le plus près de Graydz qui ne manquait pas de donner des détails sur le déroulement de l'opération mouvementée qui s'était passée sans aucun problème.

La tigresse se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise quand les journalistes se tournèrent vers elle pour aborder la partie où elle s'est envolée sur le dos du Dragoon depuis le milieu de la rue, ils voulaient absolument connaître les raisons sur lesquelles s'appuyait la confiance totale qu'elle accordait à Graydz pour s'envoler sans peur dans les cieux. Helena était tellement stressée qu'elle n'arrivait pas à formuler dans sa tête une phrase concrète qui satisferait leur appétit, tout en cachant sa relation avec le Dragoon. Mais avant qu'elle puisse répondre, Graydz se plaça devant elle pour la cacher de l'objectif des caméras qui l'incommodait, avant de donner une version satisfaisante pour les journalistes, d'après lui cette confiance aveugle est due à des dizaines d'heures d'entraînements intensifs de vol ponctuées de manœuvres aériennes diverses.

Après avoir terminé cette interview, ils devaient faire un crochet à nouveau par le commissariat pour déposer dans une cellule le loup blanc qui n'osait pas dire un mot en voyant le regard un peu sévère que lui gratifiait Graydz de temps en temps. Ils entrèrent dans le hall d'accueil sous le regard surpris de Clawhauser qui pensait que ses amis avaient pourtant reçu une petite permission de repos de la part du chef Bogo :

\- Vous êtes revenus finalement, s'étonna le guépard avant de remarquer le loup blanc menotté qui les accompagnait silencieusement, la tête regardant le sol par peur de croiser le regard féroce du Dragoon.

\- Nous ramenons juste ce voleur attrapé pendant que nous nous promenions tranquillement sous les caméras de la télévision ainsi que les regards surpris des passants, nous allons repartir de suite dès que ce malfaiteur sera mis derrière les barreaux, exprima Graydz tout en posant ses grandes griffes sur les épaules du loup qui ravala sa salive d'un coup en imaginant la suite des évènements.

\- Cela vous dit de passer prendre un café et des beignets en ville ?, ce contretemps m'a ouvert l'appétit, demanda Nick avec insistance tout en écoutant son estomac gargouiller.

\- Pourquoi pas, nous pouvons aller au café juste en bas de la rue, c'est assez sympathique et tranquille, nous serons moins dérangés par les caméras voulant admirer notre cher Dragoon, Nick plaisanta tout en donnant un coup de coude complice au Dragoon qui continuait à toiser le prisonnier.

\- Désolé, mais c'est difficile de cacher ses grandes ailes distinctives, s'excusa le Dragoon sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Peut-être en les pliants bien, tu pourrais les dissimuler sous ta veste, proposa le renard avec un grand sourire se dessinant tandis qu'il faisait mine de s'approcher du dos du Dragoon.

\- N'essaye même pas Nick !, s'exclama Graydz sur un ton fort et direct tout en reculant de quelques pas, sous le rire joyeux du renard qui savait que les chères ailes sensibles de son ami étaient son grand point faible.

\- Bien, je pense que le mieux est de prendre à emporter et de manger tranquillement dans la future acquisition de Graydz, au moins nous ne serons pas gênés par d'autres animaux, suggéra Helena avant de gratifier le renard d'un regard sombre pour qu'il arrête d'embêter un peu son tendre Dragoon.

\- Bonne idée, tu viens Graydz pour déposer notre prisonnier en cellule, ordonna Judy à son coéquipier sur un ton enjoué.

Judy et Graydz partirent en direction du fond du bâtiment avec leur prisonnier marchant juste devant eux en silence, il avait peur en sentant la présence écrasante du Dragoon dont les lourds pas sur le sol résonnaient. Nick et Helena les attendaient devant le comptoir d'accueil tout en discutant avec le guépard toujours en train d'engloutir un beignet entre deux phrases :

\- Vous avez fait encore du bon travail, mais c'est quoi cet histoire d'acquisition ?, se renseigna le guépard sans indiscrétion, tout en essayant de ne pas s'étouffer avec un morceau resté en travers de sa gorge.

\- Graydz a obtenu une propriété dans le quartier de Greenwood, nous allons la visiter ensemble cet après-midi, j'ai hâte de voir comment elle est constituée à l'intérieur, conta Helena avec un regard rêveur avant d'imaginer la splendeur qui devait régner dans une habitation de ce joli quartier de la ville qu'elle adorait traverser.

\- Tu as déjà envie de t'installer avec ton Graydz chéri ?, c'est vrai que vous avez déjà passé une nuit ensemble, n'est-ce-pas Helena ?, souffla Nick avec un rictus complice tout en consultant les fichiers stockés dans la mémoire de son téléphone portable.

\- Comment ?, qui te l'a dit ?, articula avec grand mal la tigresse, un grand malaise venait d'apparaître sur son visage à la suite des paroles du renard, tout en se demandant par quel moyen il avait été au courant de cette nuit sur laquelle elle et Graydz était restés pourtant très discrets.

\- Je suis arrivé plus tôt lundi matin, et je vous ai vus dans le bureau en face de celui de Bogo, vous étiez vraiment trop mignons, regarde Clawhauser, raconta le renard sur un ton doux accompagné d'un sourire malicieux, avant de montrer l'écran de son téléphone au guépard.

\- Ohhhh, c'est déjà un vrai couple félicitation Helena, s'émouvait Clawhauser après avoir poussé un long soupir provoqué par cette tendre preuve d'amour.

\- Nick !, je vais te faire payer ton insolence !, s'injuria la tigresse de vive voix avant de se tourner avec fureur vers le renard.

A la vue du regard féroce de la tigresse, le renard baissa les oreilles de peur, avant de fuir en courant dans tout le hall du commissariat pour échapper à Helena qui le talonnait pour le punir comme il se doit pour l'intrusion qu'il venait de commettre dans sa vie privée. Nick essaya de se cacher derrière une grande colonne blanche, tout en enchaînant les excuses et en lui promettant d'effacer au plus tôt cette image sans l'afficher sur son profil FurBook, mais la tigresse déchaînée n'écouta aucunes des paroles émises par le renard en sueur et complètement apeuré, avant de lui sauter dessus avec hargne.

Judy et Graydz revenait tranquillement dans le hall tout en discutant, ils étaient heureux de cette magnifique arrestation, et d'avoir vu le regard surpris du chef Bogo qui ne s'attendait pas à les voir revenir pendant leurs repos, avec un joli cadeau en prime. Ils assistèrent à une scène devenue un peu banale à cause de sa répétitivité depuis le début de la semaine, et ils s'attendaient à la voir se reproduire en sachant qu'ils avaient laissés seule la tigresse avec le renard, et que ce dernier adorait la taquiner à propos de sa relation avec Graydz. Ils s'approchèrent de Clawhauser qui avait arrêté de se goinfrer pour assister au spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, Nick était encore maintenu dans les airs, entre les pattes d'Helena qui hésitait à sortir ses griffes sous l'effet de la colère noire qu'elle éprouvait pour ce maudit renard.

\- Il ne peut vraiment pas s'empêcher de l'embêter dès que nous avons le dos tourné, c'était prévisible que cela arrive une nouvelle fois, soupira la lapine d'un air désespéré, en voyant son partenaire se mettre une nouvelle fois dans un beau pétrin en un temps record.

\- Salut Clawhauser, alors qu'a encore fait Nick pour se mettre dans une aussi mauvaise situation ?, se renseigna Graydz qui était encore curieux de la façon dont le renard avait encore pu se mettre volontairement dans un tel pétrin.

\- Il m'a annoncé la grande nouvelle, alors tu es vraiment en couple avec Helena ?, c'est vraiment génial, s'extasia le guépard avec des étoiles dans ses grands yeux.

\- Tu étais déjà au courant de cela à mon avis, donc il a dû mentionner quelque chose d'autre, ajouta le Dragoon dont la légère panique qui l'habitait était bien dissimulée derrière son attitude calme et joviale qu'il arborait tout le temps.

\- Il m'a montré une photo sur son portable où tu es assoupi avec Helena dormant paisiblement entre tes bras, je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela arriverait aussi rapidement, expliqua le guépard encore émerveillé par cette nouvelle.

\- Nick !, je vais m'occuper de ton cas !, crièrent en cœur le Dragoon et la lapine, la colère se lisant sur leurs visages, le renard était allé un peu trop loin cette fois.

Ils s'avancèrent d'un pas décidé vers Helena qui était concentrée à malmener Nick qui n'arrêta pas d'imaginer son sort, il eut une légère lueur d'espoir en voyant Graydz s'avancer vers lui, mais elle s'éteignit de suite pour laisser place à une frayeur plus grande en voyant le regard sombre qui se dessinait sur son visage grisâtre, mais l'expression de Judy qui l'accompagnait et qui était dans le même état, le fit frémir encore plus. Le Dragoon souffla un bon coup pour se calmer avant d'approcher sa grande tête de celle de sa bien-aimée pour lui souffler quelques mots afin de dissiper sa rage pour éviter qu'elle griffe le pelage roux du renard. La tigresse reprit son calme avant de déposer Nick sur le sol sans lui faire le moindre mal, mais il n'eut pas le temps de respirer qu'il se prit une gifle monumentale de la part de Judy qui le mit à terre avant qu'elle commence à le sermonner tout en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu passer encore dans la tête du renard pour qu'il recommence avec son jeu puéril. Graydz caressa doucement le pelage blanc d'Helena qui se réfugia contre son immense torse, avant de l'embrasser vigoureusement, sous le regard rêveur de Clawhauser qui était charmé par cette romance qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Après avoir relâché sa tendre étreinte autour de la tigresse, avant qu'ils les rejoignent ensemble main dans la main, Judy et Nick qui se demandèrent comment il arrivait à la calmer avec une telle aisance :

\- Graydz tu lui as dit quoi pour la calmer aussi rapidement ?, interrogea Judy dont le visage trahissait sa curiosité à propos de ce changement d'humeur instantané chez la tigresse dont toute trace de rage avait complètement disparu d'elle.

\- Je lui ai promis de l'emmener faire une ballade dans les cieux étoilés ce soir, en contrepartie elle ne devait pas blesser Nick, raconta le Dragoon sur un ton calme avant de pousser un soupir en s'imaginant dans quel état de fatigue il sera ce soir.

\- Nous pouvons partir maintenant ?, avant qu'Helena ne change d'avis et me dévore pour se venger, énonça le renard encore un peu apeuré avant de remettre son dos en place dans un bon craquement d'os.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Nick, j'ai trouvé une subtile méthode pour me venger, déclara la tigresse avec malice avant de partir vers Clawhauser, son portable à la main, pour lui montrer quelque chose qui lui fit pousser un soupir rêveur.

\- Que c'est mignon, ils ont enfin pu exprimer leur amour, félicitation Judy, déclara le guépard avec un grand sourire béat qui mit la lapine vraiment mal à l'aise.

\- Tu ne lui as quand même pas montré cette photo Helena ?, rassure-moi, s'enquérait la lapine avec une frayeur lisible sur son visage, elle se doutait de quelle photo la tigresse avait pu montrer à Clawhauser.

\- Désolée Judy, mais je commençais à en avoir sérieusement marre que Nick expose aussi publiquement les détails de ma relation avec Graydz, je veux qu'il se sente dans le même état que je me trouve actuellement, ricana la tigresse tout en toisant le renard médusé par l'acte d'Helena, qui rangea consciencieusement son portable dans sa poche.

\- Je sens que les prochains jours risquent d'être assez longs, souffla le renard avant de soupirer tout en baissant sa tête abattue par ce retour de karma.

\- Tu verras mon cher Nick, tu vas sûrement adorer cette sensation d'être toisé et jugé par les animaux que tu croiseras, mais ne t'inquiète pas tu vas t'y habituer aussi, ironisa Graydz avec le sourire avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule du renard qui se rongeait les griffes de stress.

Ils repartirent tranquillement dans la rue, sous le regard attendri de Clawhauser qui se demandait comment allait évoluer ces deux romances amoureuses qui s'affranchissaient des différences.


	23. Chapitre 23 : Doux foyer

Chapitre 23 : Doux foyer

Au bout d'une minute de marche plus tranquille, le groupe arriva ensemble au café, Helena commanda assez de café et de beignets pour rassasier toute la petite troupe, sous le regard hagard du vendeur surpris par le Dragoon en uniforme qui contemplait la bataille de piques entre la lapine et le renard dont le sujet concernait encore cette photo qu'il avait osé prendre en toute discrétion. Graydz rigola de bon cœur en voyant la scène se dérouler juste sous ses yeux, quand il sentit quelque chose lui tapoter doucement la jambe, avant qu'une faible voix assez hésitante se fasse entendre dans ses oreilles :

\- Excusez-moi, vous êtes bien Monsieur Graydz Asher, le Dragoon ?

\- Oui, il y a peu de chance que vous puissiez vous trompez, Graydz avoua avant de se retourner pour voir son minuscule interlocuteur.

Le Dragoon dut abaisser sa tête afin d'apercevoir une loutre femelle accompagnée de ses deux petits qui regardèrent la massive créature grisâtre aux ailes majestueuses, avec un mélange de peur ainsi que d'admiration. Graydz s'abaissa pour se mettre à leur niveau :

\- Je suis Madame Hotterton, et voici mes deux enfants, vous êtes bien celui qui a découvert le remède contre le poison qui rendait les animaux sauvages ?, elle demanda sur un ton plus assuré, sans éprouver la moindre peur en étant face à cette créature démesurée.

\- Oui l'antidote est le fruit de mes recherches médicales, certifia le Dragoon avec son ton calme et bienveillant habituel.

\- Je…Je vous remercie du fond du cœur, grâce à vous ainsi qu'au lieutenant Hopps, j'ai pu retrouver sain et sauf mon mari qui avait été empoisonné, gratifia la loutre avec un sourire pour exprimer sa joie d'avoir enfin trouvé le sauveur de son cher époux.

La loutre sortit de son sac, une liasse de billets représentant toute ses économies qu'elle avait gardées en réserve en cas de coup dur, elle voulait les donner au sauveur de son époux qui était à cet instant très gêné de se voir offrir quelque chose en contrepartie de ses services rendus. Graydz ne pouvait recevoir la moindre contribution matérielle, il accomplissait juste son devoir en protégeant cette ville ainsi que ses habitants.

\- Tenez, prenez cet argent, cela devrait vous permettre de vous aider un peu dans votre nouvelle vie dans cette ville, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais j'insiste pour que vous acceptiez, exprima Madame Hotterton avec insistance tout en tendant en direction du Dragoon embarrassé, ses économies durement gagnées.

\- Je m'excuse, mais je ne peux point accepter cette récompense, cela irait à l'encontre de mon code d'honneur et je pense que vous avez plus besoin de cet argent que moi, par contre Judy m'a dit que votre mari travaille en tant que fleuriste ?, interrogea le Dragoon avec une étincelle dans les yeux car il venait de trouver un moyen plus humble comme remerciement pour ses actions.

\- Oui, il a une grande boutique située à l'est, dans la zone tropicale de Zootopie, expliqua la loutre fortement intriguée par la question de Graydz.

\- Parfait, je pense que j'aurai bientôt besoin de ses services pour décorer ma future demeure, quelques plantes pour ma terrasse devraient embellir les lieux, conta le Dragoon avec un sourire rêveur, après avoir imaginé les décorations florales emplissant tous les recoins de sa propriété.

\- Merci beaucoup, je lui dirai de vous faire un bon accueil, il vous attendra dans sa boutique, voici sa carte de visite, exprima avec gratitude Madame Hotterton avant de ranger ses économies dans son sac, pour en ressortir à la place, une carte de couleur verte avec des motifs floraux qu'elle tendit au Dragoon tout en arborant un grand sourire de soulagement.

\- Bien, je passerai sans doute dans la semaine prochaine, précisa le Dragoon gaiement tout en prenant la petite carte qu'il rangea précautionneusement dans sa poche d'uniforme.

Une des jeunes loutres s'avançait vers le Dragoon avec un carnet bleu entre ses pattes, qu'il tendit avec un stylo afin d'obtenir un autographe du sauveur de son père, cela surprit Graydz qui n'aurait jamais pensé être admiré à ce point par certains animaux, malgré la crainte qu'il inspirait à la plupart. Il prit le carnet ainsi que le stylo qu'il mania avec aisance malgré sa taille disproportionnée par rapport à sa main, il ouvrit le carnet sur une page vierge avant d'y apposer sa signature, composée de lettres provenant de l'ancien alphabet Draconique qu'il avait appris sous la tutelle de son père adoptif. Il traça un magnifique enchaînement de symboles aux allures légèrement tribales, il referma le carnet avant de le rendre à son heureux propriétaire qui ne put attendre pour admirer la signature.

Judy fut subjuguée en voyant cette scène touchante ainsi que le comportement exemplaire de son ami, avant d'aller le voir tandis qu'il saluait de la main la jolie petite famille qui sortit de l'établissement :

\- Alors Graydz, tu commences à devenir célèbre d'après ce que je viens de voir ?, bientôt tu ne pourras plus sortir de chez toi sans te faire harceler par des fans en furie, taquina gentiment la lapine avec le sourire.

\- Oh, je ne pense pas que cela va changer grand-chose à ma vie actuelle, mais cela fait du bien d'avoir de la reconnaissance pour mes actions, un sourire joyeux vaut tout l'or du monde à mes yeux, souffla le Dragoon avec un rictus apaisant et l'esprit plus léger de voir de plus en plus d'animaux faire abstraction de son apparence extérieure pour l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Après avoir récupérer leur pitance, ils filèrent ensemble dans la rue en direction du quartier Greenwood, afin de pouvoir enfin visiter la maison du Dragoon, en espérant cette fois-ci, ne pas être interrompus par un autre délit se déroulant sous leurs yeux. Sur le chemin, ils assistèrent en soupirant encore à la même réaction de la part des autres animaux qu'ils croisèrent sur le trottoir. Les passants continuèrent à les regarder un peu bizarrement en prenant des photos, ou à marmonner tout bas à propos de leur compte. Mais à la différence de la première fois et à la surprise du groupe, certains osèrent s'avancer vers eux pour les féliciter de l'arrestation du voleur de la bijouterie, certaines acrobaties réalisées par le Dragoon en compagnie de sa cavalière faisaient déjà l'émoi sur les réseaux sociaux.

Soudainement, Helena sentit un frisson s'emparer de son corps dès que son portable se mit à vibrer avec insistance dans sa poche. Ses craintes se confirmèrent en voyant que s'étaient bien ses parents qui étaient en train d'essayer de l'appeler depuis quelques minutes, elle était sûre que cela était lié à l'interview réalisée peu après l'arrestation et qui avait été diffusée quasiment en direct sur plusieurs chaînes populaires dans tout Zootopie. La tigresse savait que ses parents voulaient sûrement lui parler de ce moment où elle monta sans peur sur le dos du Dragoon devant les civils et qu'ils allaient sans doute lui interdire de s'approcher de lui à l'avenir. Helena se résolut à répondre au téléphone malgré la foule d'animaux qui circulait tout autour du groupe. Elle entendit la voix forte et paniquée de son père qui lui demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans sa tête pour qu'elle ose faire un acte aussi dangereux, en compagnie d'une créature sortie tout droit du monde des cauchemars, et qui aurait pu la tuer à n'importe quel instant d'un simple coup de griffes. Helena essaya désespérément de convaincre son père que Graydz n'était pas un animal malveillant ou agressif, mais que son comportement ainsi que ses manières étaient en contradiction avec ce que faisait penser son apparence extérieure, mais il fit la sourde oreille et rabâcha son avertissement sur un ton un peu plus dur. Son géniteur continua de la menacer pour l'obliger à ne plus voir cet animal effrayant, il voulait même qu'elle quitte les forces de l'ordre s'il fallait, ses menaces ébranlèrent les sentiments de la tigresse qui sentit les larmes commencer à se former dans ses yeux. Graydz écouta la conversation avec une oreille attentive qui ne laissa pas échapper le moindre mot, avant de s'attrister un peu en voyant l'état déplorable dans lequel sa compagne commençait à sombrer, il posa discrètement sa main sur son épaule pour essayer de la rassurer un peu par sa présence.

Après de longues minutes de conversation téléphonique qui s'effectuait toujours dans le même sens, la tigresse n'arriva plus à supporter les paroles de son père qui devenait de plus en plus tyrannique envers elle, elle craqua d'un seul coup et se mit à pleurer à grosse larmes avant de se réfugier sous le bras du Dragoon tout en le tenant pas la taille. Graydz ne fut pas surpris de la réaction d'Helena qui était assez hyperémotive, et son inquiétude augmenta drastiquement en remarquant que les autres animaux autour d'eux avaient remarqué le changement d'humeur de la tigresse qui continuait à déverser des grosses larmes qui ruisselaient sur l'uniforme du Dragoon avant de s'écraser sur le sol dur et froid. Graydz demanda à Judy et Nick qui étaient tout aussi inquiets pour Helena, de partir sans eux en direction du quartier Greenwood, car il se devait en urgence de s'occuper de sa bien-aimée dans un coin plus tranquille. Helena continuait à pleurer contre le torse de Graydz tout en écoutant son père ne pas arrêter de déverser son flot de menaces, malgré les pleurs incessants de sa fille qui devaient sans doute résonner dans son oreille tandis que de son côté, la tigresse sentait le monde autour d'elle s'écouler comme un château de cartes. Elle continua de déverser sa peine sur le sol, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit surprise par le Dragoon qui la porta dans ses bras avant de s'engouffrer dans une ruelle sombre, à l'écart des curieux. Il courait dans les allées étroites avant de tomber sur un terrain abandonné à ciel ouvert où il put prendre son envol en toute sécurité afin de se poser sur le toit d'un immeuble. Helena fut un peu rassurée par le geste de son compagnon, mais son père qui était encore au téléphone continuait à l'obliger de ne plus s'approcher de cet être maléfique pour son propre bien, ce qui la remit dans un mauvais état devant Graydz qui soupira avant de se résoudre à faire quelque chose de risqué mais qui pouvait peut-être mettre fin à cette maudite situation.

Le Dragoon demanda à Helena de bien lui vouloir donner son téléphone, elle s'exécuta car elle croyait au début qu'il voulait juste couper la communication, ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé de toute sa vie, mais fut stupéfiée et ensuite un peu horrifiée de le voir continuer l'appel à la place d'elle :

\- Bonjour cher Monsieur, excusez-moi de cette intrusion dans cette conversation privée, mais je suis l'ami d'Helena ainsi que son collègue de travail, je me nomme Graydz Asher et je suis le Dragoon au centre de votre dispute, vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom, ou si cela ne vous convient pas du tout, vous pouvez aussi utilisez d'autres surnoms comme le lézard, le monstre sanguinaire, le démon, tout ce que vous voulez, enfin bref je réponds à sa place car vous me l'avez mise dans un triste état, décrit le Dragoon dont le ton bienveillant avait laissé place à une attitude plus directe et ferme.

\- C'est entièrement votre faute monstre !, je vous ordonne de ne plus vous approcher d'elle sinon…, cria avec une rage sombre le tigre, avant de se faire couper net par la voix ferme du Dragoon.

\- Sinon quoi ?, dois-je vous rappeler que je suis citoyen de Zootopie tout comme vous, ainsi qu'un lieutenant de police travaillant pour le bien de cette ville, je connais toutes les lois qui nous régissent et à ma connaissance aucune ne m'interdit de travailler avec votre fille, confirma Graydz sur une voix claire et inébranlable, tandis que la tigresse assistait en silence à ce combat de mots.

\- Je ne laisserai jamais ma seule fille entre vos griffes mortelles et sales !, je sais que vous êtes capable de lui faire beaucoup de mal, enchaîna de suite le père d'Helena dont la voix transpirait une certaine haine pour le Dragoon, qui décida de passer au niveau supérieur de son argumentation.

\- Du mal !?, ai-je besoin de vous rappeler par la faute de qui elle est en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps juste devant mes yeux ?, aucun parent digne ne blesserait volontairement leur enfant sur le plan physique et moral pour justifier des règles ou des préjugés sans véritable fondement, vous êtes là surtout pour la rendre heureuse et épanouie, pour qu'elle puisse profiter de ce qu'a à lui offrir la vie, et non qu'elle la déteste au plus profond de son être, déclara le Dragoon avec une voix déterminée et claire, avant de reprendre son souffle fatigué par cette longue phase où il dut montrer l'intensité et la véracité de son avis à propos de la raison d'être d'une famille.

Après cette tirade bien placée qui fit mouche, Graydz n'entendit plus la voix agressive du père d'Helena au bout de la ligne, seule une respiration un peu saccadée témoignait de sa présence. La tigresse supplia le Dragoon de lui rendre son téléphone et d'arrêter d'essayer de le résonner, elle était admirative par son discours qu'il tenait face à son père, mais elle avait décidé, qu'il avait déjà fait bien assez pour elle, c'était à son tour maintenant d'agir pour leur bien. Graydz rendit un peu à contrecœur le téléphone à la tigresse, en oubliant un instant sa fierté de Dragoon qui lui dictait de continuer de la protéger, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'allait faire sa tigresse adorée.

Elle prit le téléphone avant d'écouter la voix de son père qui réitéra ses menaces mais avec une voix qui avait perdu toute sa force, ainsi que sa conviction, elle se réfugia dans les bras du Dragoon tout en versant une larme, tandis que Graydz la caressa en douceur pour la rassurer. Elle sentait à travers le lourd uniforme, la chaleur apaisante de son bien-aimé l'envahir, tout en entendant son cœur vigoureux battre pour elle, la tigresse sentait qu'il était inquiet de la voir aussi malheureuse et qu'il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Helena savait que Graydz tenait énormément à elle ainsi qu'à son bonheur, et qu'il serait capable de couper les ponts avec elle, juste pour éviter de la rendre malheureuse et rejetée par sa famille ainsi que ses amis. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de faire un dur choix qui décidera de la suite de sa vie, elle décida de tout miser sur le fort amour qu'il y avait entre eux et qu'elle essaierait coûte que coûte de faire entendre raison à ses parents, même si cela devait lui prendre toute la durée de sa vie.

Helena prit le téléphone qu'elle posa contre sa tempe avant de demander à son père de l'écouter attentivement avec une voix faible mais marquée par une certaine détermination. Elle avoua que le Dragoon n'était pas seulement un collègue de travail, mais qu'ils vivaient ensemble un amour réciproque et en symbiose parfaite, et que quoi qu'il arrive, elle resterait auprès de lui et que lui aussi ferait de même. La tigresse termina l'appel téléphonique en précisant à son père qu'elle allait partir de chez eux et qu'il ferait mieux de l'accepter au sein de la famille, sinon ils n'auraient plus rien à se dire. Helena n'attendit par la réponse de son père, elle coupa la communication avant de se jeter en pleurant sur Graydz qui était encore stupéfiait par l'élan de courage que venait de prendre la tigresse pour affronter ses parents. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus surpris fut le choix cornélien qu'elle prit, il savait qu'ils devaient rester discrets à propos de leur relation, mais là elle venait de frapper un grand coup en la révélant à ses parents.

Helena prit quelques minutes pour reprendre un souffle moins haletant, avant de se tourner vers Graydz avec les larmes bordant ses yeux :

\- Graydz je suis désolée, mais je ne pouvais plus les supporter dire des horreurs à ton sujet et m'obliger à ne plus m'approcher de toi, j'ai craqué et je leur ai tout avoué d'une traite, souffla-t-elle avec une voix encore bouleversée par le choc émotionnel provoqué par son geste.

\- Respire Helena, sache que tu avais parfaitement raison de dire que je serai toujours là pour toi, quelles que soient les embûches que nous réserve le destin, même pour assister à la fin du monde, je resterai et te supporterait conforta le Dragoon d'une voix sincère tout en étreignant sa douce aimée pour la rassurer.

\- Merci Graydz, je savais que mon choix de tout miser sur toi était fondé, mais je vais avoir un gros problème qui se pose à l'horizon, exprima Helena sur un ton plus claire, la tendresse de Graydz avait réussi à arrêter sa crise de larmes, mais d'autres soucis se présentaient.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, c'est en lien avec le fait de leur avoir dit que tu quittais le nid familial ?, déduisait-il tout en en gardant un visage un peu pensif.

\- Oui, je ne sais pas où je vais aller en attendant, je suis perdue, balbutia la tigresse craintive de se retrouver aussi vite sans toit.

Graydz sentait le fil des événements prendre une tournure inattendue, il avait osé répondre au père d'Helena pour essayer de résoudre la situation selon sa méthode en le raisonnant, mais cela avait obligé la tigresse d'avouer sa relation avec le Dragoon à ses parents qu'elle aura sans doute du mal à voir pendant quelques temps. Le résultat de ses actions avait en quelque sorte créé un fossé entre Helena et sa famille, et avait imposé à son amour de devoir quitter son lieu de vie. Cette conclusion fit naître en Graydz un sentiment de culpabilité, pour avoir fait involontairement du mal à celle qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. Il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule solution envisageable pour le moment afin de la sortir du pétrin, mais rien que d'y penser, fit paniquer un peu le Dragoon, qui sentait que cela arrivait beaucoup trop tôt dans sa relation fusionnelle entretenue avec sa moitié, mais il ne pouvait pas supporter le chagrin qui habitait le cœur de la tigresse.

Le Dragoon prit une grande inspiration avant de s'adresser à sa bien-aimée avec une douce voix :

\- Helena, tu peux rester avec moi dans ma nouvelle demeure tout le temps que tu voudras, d'après les plans la maison est très spacieuse et comporte quelques chambres d'amis, et t'avoir dans ce lieu me comblera de plaisir bien sûr.

\- Graydz… je ne peux accepter, cela va un peu trop vite, je ne pense pas encore être vraiment prête pour habiter avec toi, même si je l'attends avec impatience, souffla la tigresse tout en continuant de verser quelques larmes, avant qu'un léger sentiment d'apaisement se fit ressentir en elle, lorsqu'elle s'imagina vivre réellement avec son tendre Dragoon.

\- Du calme ma tendre Helena, je ne te parle pas de partager la même chambre pour le moment, tu occuperas une chambre d'amis pour commencer, puis nous verrons avec le temps l'évolution de notre amour, ce sera comme si nous étions colocataires au début, expliqua le Dragoon sur un ton calme un peu paniqué en voyant la tigresse croire qu'il voulait bousculer les étapes.

\- Merci mon Graydz adoré !, tu es vraiment une perle rare que j'ai eu la chance de trouver, elle remercia sur un ton chaleureux en posant sa tête sous celle du Dragoon, tout en promenant ses pattes touffues sur son dos.

\- Enchâssée dans un écrin d'écailles grisâtres, ajouta le Dragoon en riant pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Helena essuya les dernières larmes qui bordaient ses yeux empreints d'un grand espoir pour son avenir, avant d'adresser un grand sourire tendre à Graydz qui ne put résister à ce visage aussi adorable. Le Dragoon embrassa avec passion le doux museau de la tigresse qui ferma les yeux pour profiter de cet instant magique où elle put oublier tous les soucis qui la tourmentaient, pour ne penser plus qu'à son amour. Ils restèrent un bon moment dans cette position, sur le toit en gravier désert, sous une légère bruine froide de saison qui ne les dérangeait pas du tout, mais Graydz se souvenait que leurs amis étaient partis en avance et ne devaient plus être très loin de leur destination. Graydz reposa doucement la tigresse sur le sol, avant de lui proposer de terminer le trajet par la voie aérienne pour rattraper leur retard. Helena accepta sans hésitation la proposition de Graydz, avec une joie débordante, le Dragoon n'eut pas le temps de s'abaisser pour lui faciliter la montée, qu'il sentit tout le poids de sa cavalière sur son dos, car la tigresse lui avait bondi dessus, avant de s'accrocher fermement à ses épaules musclées. Helena retira les sangles de la poche dorsale de l'uniforme du Dragoon, avant de se mettre à son aise pour se préparer au décollage. Le Dragoon voyant sa partenaire prête, il lui donna le signal de départ, avant de courir en direction du bord du toit, avec ses ailes qui commençaient déjà à battre vigoureusement l'air et prit son élan pour s'envoler correctement. Il s'engouffra avec aisance dans la rue principale au niveau de deux rangées d'immeubles, Graydz était tellement près du sol que tous les passants le remarquèrent aussitôt avec un visage respirant la stupéfaction, en sentant l'appel d'air qu'il générait dans son sillage.

Au bout d'une bonne minute de vol rapide, ils arrivèrent en vue du quartier Greenwood dont les premières propriétés se dessinaient plus clairement devant leurs yeux, elles respectaient toutes une architecture contemporaine avec des murs en planche ou en rondins de bois très clair. Chaque maison était en retrait par rapport à la rue, cachée derrière une haie d'arbustes ou d'arbres bien feuillus, qui permettaient à leurs propriétaires de profiter du jardin qui bordait tout le tour de la bâtisse, sans être gênés par des regards indiscrets provenant d'autres voisins ou d'animaux circulant sur les grands trottoirs pavés qui ajoutaient une jolie touche au tableau formé par cet endroit où la nature était omniprésente. Graydz arriva en compagnie de sa cavalière au milieu de la jolie rue, au niveau d'une maison en particulier, la future demeure du Dragoon, où sur la boîte aux lettres juxtaposée au portillon en bois faisant face à la route, était inscrit en lettres dorées, son nom de famille. Il déposa en douceur sa chère Helena, devant le regardez Judy et Nick qui les attendaient patiemment depuis quelques minutes, la lapine accourait vers eux pour savoir ce qui s'était passé, mais le regard un peu triste de la tigresse encore fragilisée par la dispute avec son père, lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas demander plus de détails afin d'éviter de trop remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Nick vint aux côtés du Dragoon toujours avec son regard insouciant afin d'obtenir quelques informations intéressantes à propos du moment où ils les avaient laissés seuls, mais Graydz était encore un peu pensif suite à ce qu'il avait dit au père d'Helena, et il se demandait comment il pourrait bien l'aider à renouer le dialogue entre elle et son paternel. Le Dragoon préférait ne rien dire pour ne pas ébruiter la nouvelle et s'attirer les foudres de la tigresse, même s'il était tenté de taquiner le renard en lui avouant qu'ils sont encore allés plus loin qu'eux dans leur relation amoureuse.

Après avoir réconforté sa bien-aimée en lui soufflant quelques mots doux à ses oreilles, Graydz ouvrit la marche en poussant doucement le portillon en bois verni, qui les mena dans le jardin où un chemin composé de fragments d'ardoise noire, était bordé de jeunes arbustes encore verts malgré la saison, la pelouse qui s'offrait devant eux était parsemée de quelques arbres fruitiers, dont des pommiers dont les plus hautes branches chargées de pommes bien mûres dépassaient largement la tête du Dragoon qui salivait un peu en pensant à l'instant où ils lui mangeront ces doux fruits sucrés. Ils marchèrent tranquillement sur le chemin pavé de feuilles dorées ou ocre, avant d'arriver à la grande porte en bois sombre qui faisait office d'entrée principale à cette magnifique demeure composée de d'un étage et d'un comble aménagé. Les murs en bois marron sombre étaient surmontés d'un grand toit en tuiles rouges à deux pans. Le premier étage était bordé à l'extérieur, par une grande terrasse qui englobait tout le tour de la bâtisse, et décoré par une barrière en bois sculpté. Par-dessus cette terrasse, le toit s'avançant dans le vide, la protégeait de la pluie, cette terrasse était accessible seulement par une grande baie vitrée qui couvrait quasiment toute une façade de l'étage. Les combles avaient aussi une porte extérieure donnant sur une autre terrasse qui avançait depuis l'angle du toit, en direction de la rue tout en étant en grande partie protégée du soleil. La maison comportait sur ses murs extérieurs plusieurs fenêtres disposées tout autour pour amener la clarté lumineuse du soleil au sein de cette spacieuse demeure.

Pendant qu'ils admiraient la beauté des lieux, Graydz était devant l'entrée, en train d'essayer une par une chaque clé de son trousseau pour trouver la bonne qui lui permettrait enfin d'admirer l'intérieur de ces murs, sous le regard amusé de Nick qui rigolait en voyant le Dragoon fulminer un peu après avoir essayé quasiment tout le trousseau en vain. Il réussit à déterminer la bonne clé, qui dans la serrure émit un clic pour annoncer son ouverture, ils s'engouffrèrent tous avec impatience dans le petit hall d'entrée de la maison dont les murs blancs en béton, étaient recouverts en parties par le passage des poutres porteuses qui sortaient du sol, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ils virent se dresser devant eux, une grande arche en bois clair occupant tout l'espace du mur, elle surplombait deux grandes portes en bois parsemées de carreaux translucides verdâtres. Ces portes dont la forme particulière suivait la courbe de l'arche, permettaient d'accéder à une des pièces les plus importantes de la maison. Chaque côté du hall comportait quelques portes donnant sur différentes pièces ayant chacune son utilité particulière. Sur leur gauche se trouvait des toilettes recouvertes de carrelages blancs, du sol jusqu'aux murs, alors que le plafond était en crépi blanc. Une autre porte ouvrait directement sur la buanderie qui était déjà complétement équipée avec tout l'électroménager nécessaire pour laver et entretenir tous les types de vêtements. Sur leur droite se trouvait une porte en bois blanc, portant un écriteau rouge qui indiquait en lettres blanches que la pièce se trouvant juste derrière elle, n'était autre que la cuisine de la demeure, alors que dans le coin, se trouvait une ouverture sans porte qui offrait une vue sur le grand escalier en colimaçons qui desservait tous les étages.

Ils se séparèrent pour visiter les parties de la maison qui les intéressaient le plus, tandis que Judy et Helena montèrent à l'étage pour visiter les chambres, Graydz et Nick restèrent au rez-de-chaussée pour terminer de le visiter. Le Dragoon partit de suite en direction du salon qu'il accéda en passant sous la grande arche en bois, il déboucha sur un immense salon occupant au moins la moitié de toute la superficie habitable de la maison, les murs respectaient le style de la maison en se parant d'un magnifique bois verni, dont les reflets qui brillaient sous le grand lustre accroché au milieu de la pièce par le plafond, restaient dans les mêmes tons donnés par les murs. La moitié de cette pièce était bardée d'une grande bibliothèque vide pour le moment, dont la forme du meuble suivait le tracé des murs. Juste aux pieds de la bibliothèque, se dressait une table basse aux couleurs assez sombres, elle était accompagnée de deux fauteuils en tissus, Graydz imaginait le moment où il la verrait complètement remplie d'ouvrages de toutes les couleurs, mais il était déçu que cette demeure ne possède pas une cheminée. Le reste de la salle était occupé par une ancienne table en bois massif bardée de chaque côté, d'une rangée de chaises dans le même style, le tout reposait sur un grand tapis comportant des motifs colorés restant dans les tons sombres.

A l'autre bout du salon, se situait une porte de communication avec la cuisine où se trouvait en ce moment, Nick en train de flâner d'un pas léger sur le carrelage blanc de cet endroit dont la décoration et tout l'électroménager présent, ajoutait une touche de modernité à cette pièce qui se détachait vraiment du style installé par le reste de la demeure. Un grand réfrigérateur rouge de style rétro bordait un des murs en crépi blanc, et faisait face à un grand comptoir occupant tout un angle de la pièce, tandis qu'au centre se trouvait plusieurs cartons contenant des meubles en kit, dont une grande table ronde qui allait sans doute occuper le centre de la cuisine. Le renard se mit à fouiller les placards ainsi que les alentours, à la recherche d'un moyen de réchauffer son délicieux café qui avait bien tiédi à cause du retard du Dragoon qui dut s'occuper de sa tigresse en pleurs. Nick se hissa sur le comptoir en granit poli à l'aide d'une grande chaise qu'il poussa contre dans le crissement des patins sur le sol froid, avant d'apercevoir le micro-ondes qui lui faisait face. Nick se mit à chantonner sereinement tout en regardant son gobelet en carton rempli du précieux liquide, tourner dans l'appareil sous une faible lumière tandis qu'il émettait un léger bourdonnement électrique.

Le Dragoon franchit la porte avant d'aller à la rencontre de son ami qui se tenait debout sur le comptoir, accoudé contre le micro-ondes :

\- Alors Nick ?, comment trouves-tu cette maison ?, demanda le Dragoon avec jovialité avant de s'appuyer contre le comptoir, juste à côté du renard.

\- Je n'ai pas encore terminé de la visiter, mais de ce que j'ai pu admirer, elle est vraiment spacieuse et magnifique, surtout cette cuisine, je n'en n'avais encore jamais vue d'aussi bien équipée, tu devrais arriver facilement à faire des bons petits plats avec tout cet équipement dernier cri, contempla Nick avec admiration avant de pousser un soupir de consternation, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais offrir, un tel luxe à sa douce Judy.

\- Oh, avec mes talents de cuisinier, je pense que je vais réussir à carboniser la moindre préparation, j'espère qu'Helena voudra bien cuisiner à ma place, Graydz rigola gentiment avant de changer d'humeur en repensant à ses paroles qui trahissaient un peu son secret qu'il devait cacher surtout en présence de Nick.

Le Dragoon paniqua avant de mettre les mains autour de son museau pour éviter d'avouer d'autres informations gênantes, car il venait sans faire attention de divulguer la présence de la tigresse dans cette maison pour bientôt. Mais hélas ses mots n'échappèrent pas aux fines oreilles du renard qui tira une mine curieuse avant d'afficher un sourire malicieux en admirant l'embarras qui emplissait de plus en plus le Dragoon, Nick comprenait qu'il venait d'effleurer un joli filon, qu'il se devait d'exploiter au plus vite :

\- Que se passe-t-il mon cher Graydz ?, tu parles comme si Helena allait habiter avec toi dans cette grande demeure, ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt pour déjà envisager d'habiter sous le même toit ?, questionna le renard avec insistance, ses yeux fixèrent ceux du Dragoon pour essayer de le faire craquer.

\- Je vais tout de dire, suite à sa dispute avec ses parents, elle a décidé de partir de chez ses parents pendant quelque temps, donc je lui prête une des chambres d'amis de cette grande demeure, conta le Dragoon d'un air pensif tout en ayant le regard fixé sur la lampe accrochée au plafond.

\- Ah oui, tu es vraiment un rapide mon cher Dragoon, je devrais peut-être aller regarder ma boîte aux lettres pour vérifier si je n'ai pas reçu d'invitation pour ton mariage, j'espère être ton témoin, ricana Nick avant de tomber à la renverse de fou rire, provoqué par son imagination qui lui montrait cet heureux événement.

\- Très drôle Nick, par contre sur ce coup, tu fermes à double tour avec des dizaines de cadenas ton museau si elle apprend que je t'ai mis dans la confidence, je risque d'en pâtir, et toi aussi, et je pense que tu n'as pas envie de te retrouver une nouvelles fois à quelques centimètres de ses canines acérées, conseilla le Dragoon sur un ton calme tout en toisant le renard de haut avec un sourire un peu féroce qui exposait en grande partie, ses longues dents pointues.

\- Promis, je ne dirai pas un mot, elle m'a déjà bien refroidi, aujourd'hui, et je ne veux pas me retrouver encore entre ses griffes tranchantes, jura le renard avec une voix qui transpirait un peu la peur de devoir affronter la colère de Graydz et Helena ensemble si jamais il n'arrivait pas à tenir sa langue bien rangée derrière ses babines.

Pendant ce temps Helena et Judy exploraient l'étage supérieur, elles se trouvaient sur le grand palier de l'étage, une pièce rectangulaire recouverte de bois au sol et sur trois de ses murs qui comportaient plusieurs portes menant principalement dans les chambres qui composaient cette demeure. La quatrième paroi était constituée d'une baie vitrée sur toute sa longueur avec au centre, une grande porte en verre dont le cadre qui l'entourait était en métal blanc, cette ouverture était le seul accès à la grande terrasse entourant toute la maison. Elles commencèrent leur visite par la seule grande salle de bain de ces lieux, qui était recouverte au sol, de carreaux de couleur bleu marine, elle comportait juste en face de la porte, un grand lavabo en émail blanc brillant, surmonté d'une armoire de pharmacie dont la porte servait aussi de miroir. Une grande partie de cette pièce était occupée par une grande douche en retrait de la porte d'accès, et dont l'intimité était cachée par un muret central ne permettant d'y accéder que par les côtés, cette partie de la salle de bain contrastait avec le reste, les murs de la douche ainsi que le muret, étaient complétement carrelés avec des petites dalles vert sombre. Judy était émerveillée par cette magnifique douche qui était grande et propre, celle qu'elle avait dans son appartement, datait de la construction de son immeuble, faisait vraiment pâle figure à cause de l'état de la plomberie rouillée et de son étroitesse qui ne permettait même pour une lapine de se mouvoir sans contrainte pour se laver. Helena fut aussi stupéfiée par la splendeur de cette pièce, mais son émerveillement était teinté d'une légère angoisse en voyant que c'était la seule pièce permettant de se laver dans toute cette grande demeure, elle rougissait un peu en imaginant tomber par inadvertance sur le Dragoon en train de prendre sa douche ou la situation avec les rôles inversés.

Elles continuèrent l'exploration en repassant sur le palier pour accéder à la plus grande chambre que comportait cette demeure et qui serait sans doute prise par Graydz. Cette pièce occupait au moins un tiers de l'étage et était jonchée au sol, de plusieurs piles de cartons de meubles en kit. A l'autre bout de la chambre, se trouvait un grand lit dont l'ossature en bois finement sculpté de motifs aux allures tribales était déjà prêt à recevoir son immense occupant qui pouvait facilement déplier ses ailes. La chambre suivait le même style en bois que le reste de la maison, seul le plafond tranchait un peu du reste, il était constitué de grands rondins de bois alignés dans la longueur de la pièce, avec quelques lampes accrochées et réparties équitablement sur toute la surface. La grande pièce comportait deux grandes fenêtres, entourées chacune des rideaux bleus épais qui ne laissaient aucun rayon de lumière entrer dans la pièce, une fois complément dépliés. Les fenêtres donnaient sur la terrasse et elles étaient bien cachées du regard indiscret et curieux des voisins potentiels, par la grande haie délimitant les propriétés entre elles. La tigresse admirait pensivement la vue de l'extérieur de cette pièce tout en grattant nerveusement le bois peint de la tablette qui surmontait un des radiateurs installés sous chaque fenêtre de la chambre, avant de filer dans le couloir complétement stressé, sous le regard surpris de la lapine qui trouvait qu'Helena se comportait un peu étrangement depuis son arrivée en ces lieux.

Judy retrouva son amie dans une des chambres d'amis dont elle avait laissé la porte grande ouverte, cette pièce occupait deux fois moins d'espace que la chambre du maître de ces lieux, mais elle restait tout aussi somptueuse dans sa décoration. Comme pour la pièce précédente, à part un grand lit occupant le tiers de la chambre, le reste des meubles attendaient patiemment dans leur carton, d'être enfin assemblés pour remplir leur rôle respectif. La pièce ne comptait qu'une seule fenêtre ressortant des murs recouverts de papier peint vert clair avec des motifs floraux. Cette ouverture donnait sur un grand jardin caché derrière la maison qui avait été aménagé afin de cultiver un grand potager, il comportait en prime une serre composée d'un squelette en aciers recouvert de plaques de verre pour élever les jeunes pousses ou des fleurs fragiles. Helena regardait pensivement la vue que lui offrait la chambre dont les détails et la disposition la rendait admirative et impatiente, ce lieu était bien plus confortable que la petite chambre qu'elle occupait chez ses parents. Après avoir vu la splendeur de cette chambre, Helena ne s'imaginait pas une seconde, retourner vivre dans son ancienne demeure, elle détestait la seule petite fenêtre donnant sur une ruelle sombre, que comportait la pièce qui l'a vu grandir pendant des années sous la tutelle omniprésente de ses parents

Helena décida sans attendre de visiter la seconde chambre d'amis dont la disposition et la décoration était semblable, qu'elle allait choisir celle qui était parfaite pour elle, et en plus qui était adaptée à sa stature. La tigresse se jeta d'un bond sans hésiter, sur le lit sous le regard surpris de Judy qui devint soudainement stupéfaite en voyant son amie prendre ses aises. Helena étira ses jambes et ses bras pour sentir la douceur de la couverture bleu clair, ainsi que le moelleux du matelas qui lui donna presque envie de dormir. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement sans remarquer la tête de la lapine qui continuait d'observer sans un mot, la tigresse profiter du confort offert par cette chambre avec plaisir, à la limite de ronronner. La lapine se demanda vraiment ce qui avait bien pu se passer quand elle était seule avec Graydz pour la mettre dans un tel état.

\- Helena, que se passe-t-il à la fin ?, tu te comportes étrangement depuis que nous sommes rentrées dans la demeure de Graydz, questionna la lapine dont la nervosité provoquée par cette situation confuse à ses yeux, se faisait grandement ressentir dans sa voix un peu inégale.

\- Ahhh, mon cher Graydz, c'est vraiment un être attachant et merveilleux, j'ai eu une véritable chance de le rencontrer et d'en tomber amoureuse, je resterai avec lui quoi qu'en dise ma famille ou d'autres animaux, je sais que je ne retrouverai jamais quelqu'un d'aussi bienveillant et tendre que lui, souffla la tigresse sur un ton mélancolique tout en regardant le plafond blanc crépi où trônait une lampe centrale décorée d'un abat-jour en dentelle blanche.

Helena se mit soudainement à pleurer de chaudes larmes avant de se mettre en boule sur le lit, tout en cachant ses yeux mouillés avec ses pattes blanches touffues, elle émettait des rugissements de tristesse qui emplissaient la chambre devant Judy qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre la situation, le soudain changement d'humeur de son amie l'avait complétement déstabilisée. La lapine après avoir remis de l'ordre dans ses idées savait maintenant que quelque chose de vraiment grave était arrivé entre Helena et sa famille et que le la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Graydz devait être l'élément déclencheur de cette crise. Judy s'émut et faillit verser une larme en regardant son amie continuer à exprimer sa tristesse sans discontinuité, elle monta d'un bond sur le lit pour la rejoindre avant d'essayer de la réconforter du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle se posa juste à côté de la tigresse avant de lui exprimer des paroles apaisantes tout en touchant avec ses petites pattes, le pelage rayé de son amie qui était aussi légèrement humidifié par les larmes qui commençaient à se déverser sur la couverture blanche.

Après une petite minute où Judy essayait de réconforter Helena mais en vain, un boucan provenant de l'escalier de la maison se fit entendre, avant que des rapides pas lourds s'approchèrent en hâte de la chambre dont la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sur le Dragoon paniqué et inquiet, qui avait perçu à l'aide de ses oreilles sensibles, les cris de détresse de son amour attristé. Dès qu'il vit la tigresse pleurant en boule sur le lit, il s'assit aussitôt auprès d'elle, avant de la prendre sur ses cuisses tout en la maintenant au plus près de son torse, ses bras protecteurs l'entourant. Une fois bien installé, les paroles douces et rassurantes de Graydz aidé par la chaleur apaisante émanant de son corps ainsi que par les battements rapide et forts de son cœur vigoureux, arrivèrent à calmer la tigresse dont les pleurs intarissables, avait laissé place à une respiration lente et plus sereine. Helena regarda son tendre Dragoon avec des yeux empreints d'une certaine peur, avant de réfugier sa tête contre celle de Graydz qui continuait de la bercer avec une voix calme, tout en caressant délicatement avec ses griffes, le pelage mouillé de la tigresse. Cette scène émouvante digne des meilleurs films romantiques, se déroula sous les yeux admiratifs de Judy qui soupira de bonheur en voyant comment Graydz s'occupait de sa bien-aimée avec une tendresse inégalable, elle aurait bien aimé voir Nick exprimer une telle passion brûlante du désir de protéger son amour contre vents et marées pour elle, mais elle savait que cela serait assez impossible vu le mal qu'avait le renard pour être vraiment romantique.

Au bout de quelques instants empreints d'une douce tendresse, Judy qui était en train d'admirer sans un mot ce beau couple, se décida à éclaircir la situation qui présentait trop de zones d'ombres :

\- Graydz ?, tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui est arrivé quand nous vous avons laissés tous les deux ?, questionna Judy avec ténacité, dont l'attente de savoir enfin la raison de départ de toute cette scène l'avait rendue bien nerveuse.

\- Une triste histoire, elle s'est mise en désaccord avec ses parents à cause de ma présences auprès de leur fille, j'ai essayé de raisonner son père au téléphone, mais sans succès et elle lui a avoué sans hésitation et d'une traite, la relation amoureuse qui nous liait, avant de les avertir qu'elle partirait du nid familial pour les éviter pendant quelque temps, pour qu'ils réfléchissent chacun de leur côté, à la situation, conta le Dragoon avec une certaine inquiétude se mêlant à ses paroles, il espérait pouvoir réparer la relation entre Helena et son père, le sentiment de culpabilité d'être à l'origine de cette suite d'événements lui restait un peu en travers de la gorge.

\- Mais…mais c'est terrible Helena, tu vas vivre où maintenant ?, s'inquiéta la lapine avec des yeux tristes avant de s'asseoir juste à côté du couple.

\- Mon cher Graydz m'a proposé de m'héberger chez lui dans une de ses chambres en attendant l'évolution de notre relation, souffla la tigresse dont la voix tremblotante marquait son humeur encore fragilisée par les marques de sa dispute avec ses parents, les paroles cruelles de son père envers le Dragoon étaient encore dans sa tête.

\- Nous allons essayer de ne pas aller trop vite, il nous faut dans un premier temps, être capable d'assumer complétement notre amour devant les autres animaux sans aucune peur ou gène, et de le faire accepter à sa famille, avant de pouvoir vraiment se mettre ensemble et d'officialiser notre forte relation amoureuse, énonça Graydz sur un ton calme et sincère avant d'embrasser tendrement le cou de son amour qui arrivait à retrouver un peu confiance en elle.

Graydz continua de consoler Helena qui commençait à retrouver du tonus ainsi que son sourire en sentant la présence réconfortante du Dragoon qui l'étreignait tendrement entre ses grands bras écailleux. La tigresse était sûre qu'elle arriverait à surmonter et à résoudre cette terrible situation avec lui à ses côtés. Après ce tendre moment auquel assista en silence la lapine émue par la passion ardente dégagée par ce couple lié solidement par un amour réciproque, ils décidèrent d'aller à la cuisine afin de pouvoir enfin se restaurer tranquillement avec les beignets et le café achetés un peu plus tôt dans la journée avant que cette suite d'évènements hasardeux se déclenche. Judy ouvrit la marche, tout en jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil derrière elle, pour admirer Graydz qui portait fièrement dans ses grands bras, sa douce Helena qui cachait son visage rouge contre le torse du Dragoon, il était vraiment heureux de l'avoir avec elle dans cette grande maison un peu vide de vie.

Ils retrouvèrent Nick toujours assis sur le comptoir, en train de savourer son café réchauffé sans se soucier de la situation qui venait d'arriver, même le départ précipité de Graydz ne l'interpella pas vraiment. Judy lui décocha un regard noir qui accusait le renard de ne pas s'être inquiété pour ses amis alors que Graydz avait foncé sans attendre au premier appel désespéré de la tigresse. Ils racontèrent à Nick ce qui s'était vraiment passé dans la chambre, il écouta le récit d'une oreille tout en hochant de la tête, mais son esprit vadrouillait sur d'autres horizons et ne mesura pas la gravité de la situation. Ils s'installèrent ensemble le long du comptoir, pour déguster les beignets accompagnés d'un café tiède qui ne gêna point du tout le Dragoon qui adorait ce breuvage de caféine quel que soit son état. Pendant qu'ils reprenaient des forces après la folle course poursuite effectuée quelques heures plus tôt, Ils discutèrent de bon cœur de l'allure somptueuse de cette demeure qui faisait rêver Judy alors que Nick était jaloux de voir le Dragoon obtenir une maison qui demanderait au renard une vie complète de travail intensif. Helena ne participait pas trop, car malgré son regain de confiance en elle, la tigresse resta soucieuse dans son coin.


	24. Chapitre 24 : Liens fragiles

Chapitre 24 : Liens fragiles

Helena savait qu'une autre épreuve allait se profiler bientôt à sa porte, car même si elle pouvait compter sur la gentillesse de Graydz pour l'héberger, elle n'avait aucune de ses affaires personnelles. La majorité de ses biens étaient dans sa chambre chez ses parents, et elle se devait d'aller les chercher au plus tôt. Helena sentit la peur monter en elle en pensant à l'inévitable confrontation qu'elle aura avec ses parents qui était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle hésitait à demander à son cher Graydz de venir avec elle pour l'épauler et la soutenir, car elle avait peur que son père rejette toute sa rage sur le Dragoon, ce qui pourrait rendre la situation plus épineuse et explosive. Dès qu'ils eurent terminé la nourriture sucrée, Judy et Nick discutèrent ensemble à propos de cette demeure en se demandant s'ils pourraient un jour, avoir pour eux deux une maison dans un coin aussi paisible de la ville. La lapine était enjouée par l'idée qui la laissa rêveuse, alors que Nick montrait quelques petites réticences à habiter dans une demeure aussi spacieuse, car son petit appartement demandait peu d'entretien par rapport à une maison de cette ampleur.

Helena attira Graydz un peu à l'écart de leurs amis, avant d'essayer de formuler sa requête :

\- Graydz, je dois te demander un grand service, je vais habiter ici alors que mes affaires sont encore chez mes parents et je me demandais si…, elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer de formuler sa requête, que le Dragoon lui fit un tendre signe pour la stopper.

\- Ne dis rien de plus ma douce Helena, tu voudrais que je vienne avec toi afin de récupérer tes effets personnels qui t'attendent avec impatience chez tes parents ?, je me plie volontiers à ta demande, tu sais bien que je tenterais l'impossible pour te redonner ton sourire angélique qui me réchauffe tant le cœur, exprima le Dragoon sur un ton enjôleur tout en caressant les joues touffues de sa bien-aimée pour la rassurer.

\- Merci Graydz, par contre tu peux garder ton uniforme sur toi devant mon père juste au cas où ?, conseilla Helena sur un ton hésitant, elle avait peur que son père lui ouvre la porte avec un fusil chargé dans la main.

\- Il ne va quand même pas me tirer dessus avec un fusil !?, s'exclama-t-il avec une certaine de stupeur, il ne s'attendait pas du tout que sa bien-aimée ait une telle réaction vis-à-vis de son paternel.

\- Je préfère rester prudent, on ne sait jamais avec lui comment il va réagir, énonça la tigresse dont les griffes se déplaçaient nerveusement sur le comptoir lorsqu'elle se souvenait du côté un peu impulsif de son père qui avait déjà effrayé quelques amies qui venaient chez elle.

\- D'accord, par contre je pense que nous devrions partir de suite, le temps s'écoule et Bogo va sans doute arriver pour nous aider dans une ou deux heures, ordonna le Dragoon avec son ton calme habituel, après avoir regardé la pendule au mur de la cuisine.

\- Bonne idée, je me prépare avant de te rejoindre dehors, énonça Helena avec entrain, avant de filer à vive allure en direction de la chambre où elle avait laissé sa veste sur le lit.

Graydz exposa la suite des évènements à Judy et Nick, avant de leur demander de garder la maison pendant leur absence et d'accueillir au besoin le chef Bogo et d'autres collègues venus en renfort pour le déménagement titanesque, s'ils n'étaient pas revenus avant. Judy accepta promptement avec une joie difficilement masquée, c'était pour elle une bonne occasion de profiter du confort offert par ce pavillon tranquille, tout en étant seule avec son renard adoré. Dès qu'Helena fut prête pour voler dans le ciel dont la température descendait au fil du coucher du soleil, ils partirent à tire-d'aile depuis la rue en face de chez eux, pour aller en direction de la maison de la tigresse où ses parents devaient être en train de s'inquiéter pour leur seule fille.

Le Dragoon navigua dans les cieux en ajustant constamment la voilure de ses ailes membraneuses grisâtres pour s'adapter aux tumultueux courants aériens inconstants. Il était un peu stressé par le fait de rencontrer pour la première fois les parents de sa bien-aimée dans des circonstances aussi défavorables pour nouer le contact. Son inquiétude s'estompa rapidement grâce à la détermination dont son esprit se forgeait par la volonté de faire le bonheur d'Helena. Graydz devait se comporter sans peur ni hésitation s'il voulait se montrer digne d'être auprès de leur fille. Helena de son côté voyageait sur le dos du Dragoon bien harnachée et restait bien muette et pensive pendant tout le trajet. Son esprit essayait d'imaginer toutes les façons possibles pour présenter son petit ami à ses parents, mais à chaque fois son imagination dérapait et la situation devenait catastrophique pour elle, mais surtout pour le Dragoon.

Après quelques minutes de vol silencieux où seul le murmure du vent se faisait entendre sur les ailes du Dragoon, Helena lui fit signe d'atterrir dans une rue ancienne à la limite du centre-ville, où se dressait un immeuble en briques rouges dont le souffle du temps et la pollution avaient dégradé et noirci sa façade lui donnant un air bien vétuste. Graydz se posa en douceur sur le goudron lézardé de la route, la tigresse descendit seule sans hésitation du dos de son protecteur, avant de s'approcher de la lourde porte en bois de l'ancienne bâtisse. Helena composa un code sur l'interphone qui émit un bip sonore, et elle poussa avec mal la porte dont les charnières métalliques non entretenues depuis des années, étaient couvertes de rouille. Ils montèrent ensemble plusieurs étages par des escaliers qui donnaient directement sur de longs couloirs où les portes des appartements étaient alignées ainsi que partiellement éclairées par des lampes grisaillantes ou mortes. Après être monté une bonne centaine de marches en bois grinçant à chaque pas effectué, ils débouchèrent sur le dernier étage dont le palier donnait presque directement sur la porte d'entrée du seul appartement occupant toute la superficie offerte par ce niveau de l'immeuble. Graydz remarqua tout de suite le nom de famille de sa bien-aimée, inscrit sur une petite plaque marron, collée juste sous le judas de la porte. Helena prit une grande inspiration avant de toquer à la porte en bois tout en tenant fermement la main du Dragoon qui n'osait pas dire un mot, il était un peu stressé car il n'arrivait pas à prédire la suite des évènements.

Au bout de quelques secondes d'attente intenable pour le jeune couple, le déclic de la serrure se fit entendre et la porte sombre s'ouvrit sur un grand tigre blanc, habillé d'une chemise claire à carreaux et d'un jean qui était maintenu fermement à la taille par une ceinture en cuir marron, dont la boucle métallique dorée, brillait avec la lumière intermittente du palier. Le tigre qui fut surpris au début de voir sa fille se présenter devant lui, afficha rapidement un regard renfrogné ainsi que des yeux féroces qui toisèrent Graydz qui cachait son embarras derrière son visage calme et souriant :

\- Alors voilà l'animal qui a dérobé le cœur de ma fille adorée, en temps normal je devrais sortir mon fusil pour te truffer de plombs, mais après ce qu'à oser me dire ma fille, je me retiendrai de faire un carnage pour le moment, je veux bien discuter avec lui, s'exprima le tigre sur un ton sévère tout en continuant de déshabiller du regard le Dragoon qui n'osait pas formuler le moindre mot pour ne pas envenimer maladroitement la situation.

\- Merci papa, mais je suis venue pour chercher mes affaires avant…de repartir avec lui, j'ai décidé que j'allais habiter chez Graydz, énonça Helena tout en baissant la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard féroce de son paternel.

\- Tu vas quoi ?...bon j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Helena, ta mère ainsi que moi n'approuvons pas du tout cette décision abracadabrante de te mettre en ménage avec un tel, mais je sais que tu as hérité de mon tempérament, donc je sais que je ne pourrai jamais t'empêcher de suivre ce chemin, va voir ta mère, elle t'attends dans ta chambre, je vais en profiter pour discuter lui, concéda Erkan sur un ton moins empreint à la colère, avant de faire signe à sa fille ainsi qu'à son compagnon, de bien vouloir entrer dans sa demeure.

Helena se résigna à lâcher la main rassurante de Graydz avant de monter par un petit escalier qui la mena directement dans sa chambre, sous les combles de l'immeuble, elle jeta un dernier regard tendre débordant de sentiments pour son amoureux, avant de disparaître dans la pénombre de la montée. Erkan, invita d'un geste le Dragoon à le suivre sans hésitation dans un petit salon où une vielle table ronde en bois rongé un peu par les termites, trônait au centre et occupait avec les quelques chaises une bonne partie de l'espace de cette minuscule pièce qui faisait pale figure à côté de celui dans la demeure de Graydz. Le tigre ordonna à son invité d'une voix un peu sec, de prendre place juste en face de lui, ce que fit Graydz sans prononcer le moindre mot pendant que son hôte sortait du buffet juste derrière lui, une grande bouteille de whisky qui posa sur la table accompagnée de deux verres adaptés à la dégustation de cet alcool assez fort. Graydz scruta la bouteille dont le liquide de couleur ambré lui était totalement inconnu, il se demandait si cela était aussi fort que l'alcool que lui avait servi son ami Bogo, après la remise de sa plaque officielle de lieutenant.

Erkan remplissait les verres généreusement, avant de s'assoir en face de son invité pour discuter avec lui afin de déterminer ce qui avait bien pu attirer sa fille dans cette étrange créature :

\- Alors, vous vous nommez Graydz Asher ?, votre physique est vraiment en contradiction avec vos manières, mais je ne peux pas laisser ma fille aussi facilement entre vos féroces griffes, exprima le tigre sur un ton posé tout en affichant un regard légèrement haineux pour montrer à quel point il tenait à son unique enfant.

\- Monsieur Lesnov, je comprends parfaitement votre réticence de laisser votre fille partir du nid familial pour s'installer avec un animal aussi atypique et étrange que moi, à votre place j'aurais sans doute éprouvé au premier contact le même sentiment, elle est tout pour vous et vous voulez absolument la protéger contre tout ce qui pourrait se révéler dangereux à vos yeux, donc je ne vous dirais qu'une chose, j'aime votre fille du plus profond de mon cœur ardent depuis notre première rencontre, elle est ma raison d'avancer vers le futur, l'être qui me fait découvrir un bonheur incommensurable et pour qui je sacrifierait mon corps ainsi que mon âme pour la protéger, déclara le Dragoon de vive voix sans hésiter, tout en gratifiant son hôte d'un visage empreint d'une forte résolution d'aimer sa chère Helena de tout son être.

\- Eh bien, tu as vraiment du cran Graydz pour arriver à me tenir de telles paroles, je pense que je vais devoir te tutoyer si nous devons nous croiser plus souvent à l'avenir, je vois maintenant que je ne peux pas t'empêcher de la voir et j'ai aussi remarqué le regard qu'elle t'a fait dans l'entrée, je ne l'avais pas vu exprimer un tel sourire de bonheur depuis des années, tu dois vraiment lui plaire pour qu'elle soit aussi heureuse, donc je vais la laisser emménager avec toi, s'exclama Erkan dont l'attitude du Dragoon l'avait surpris, il abandonna un peu son air sévère pour arborer un visage un peu plus paisible, en commençant à comprendre les raisons du choix de sa fille.

\- Merci de votre compréhension Erkan, je promets de m'occuper d'Helena avec les soins et l'amour qu'elle mérite, affirma le Dragoon tout en baissant la tête en signe de gratitude pour la compréhension dont fit preuve le père d'Helena.

\- Mais fais attention, si jamais je la vois revenir ici en pleurant parque tu lui aurais brisé volontairement le cœur, je te promets de remuer ciel et terre pour te retrouver et te faire payer cet acte inimaginable, menaça le tigre tout en pointant de la griffe Graydz avec une certaine colère noire.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'oserai jamais, au grand jamais, faire quelque chose qui pourrait lui faire du mal, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, rassura le Dragoon sur un ton calme, le geste d'Erkan ne lui fit pas peur, mais il savait que sa fille était forgée du même acier que son père, et il avait déjà fait une amère expérience de la colère de la tigresse, suite à une maladresse de sa part.

Après cette discussion qui devint un peu plus sereine dès que le père d'Helena a mieux cerné le petit ami de sa fille, Graydz put apercevoir sur le visage dur d'Erkan, l'âme d'un père de famille soucieux pour les siens, qu'il plaçait en priorité dans sa vie. Le Dragoon comprenait que la raison des paroles cruelles qu'il adressa à sa fille par téléphone, furent engendrées par la peur de perdre un de ses trésors les plus précieux au monde. Il préférait la protéger coûte que coûte, même si pour cela il devait se faire détester par sa propre progéniture. Ils trinquèrent autour d'un bon verre qui fit toussoter un peu le Dragoon décidément pas habitué à un tel degré d'alcool qui troublait un peu sa chaudière interne, ce qui fit esquisser un petit sourire à Erkan qui décida de quitter son regard sévère pour discuter plus calmement avec Graydz. Le tigre blanc était très curieux de savoir dans quelles circonstances, il avait rencontré sa tendre fille, ainsi que ce qu'il faisait exactement avant d'arriver en ville. Erkan avait déjà appris par les actualités, que le Dragoon travaillait dans la même équipe qu'Helena, au sein de la police de Zootopie, mais son passé restait un peu un mystère même pour les médias. Il fut surpris en apprenant plus en détail qu'il était un chirurgien de génie, qui avait sauvé un de ses amis alors qu'elle se trouvait dans un état très critique, et qu'en plus de son poste de lieutenant secouriste, il possédait depuis peu une maison dans le quartier de Greenwood.

Erkan se sentit admiratif du parcours difficile mais payant que le Dragoon lui conta avec une telle aisance et un vocabulaire bien fourni et adapté au contexte. Graydz lui expliqua dans les moindres détails, son ancienne vie, caché dans la jungle, les services qu'il rendit à la ville par l'intermédiaire de Bogo, dont la découverte du sérum contre le « hurleur nocturne », ainsi que sa formation à l'Académie de police de Zootopie qu'il réussit en un temps record. Le tigre attentif au moindre mot sortant du museau du Dragoon, commençait à comprendre ce qui avait attiré sa fille vers lui, voir un animal doté d'une telle bienveillance et d'une détermination qui permettent de tisser aussi facilement des liens avec les autres, était vraiment rare à dénicher. Graydz parachevait le tableau de sa personnalité par une volonté inébranlable de protéger ceux qui l'entouraient, qui était pour lui issu des traditions Draconiennes, un code de vie tout à fait normal.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de dialogue intense, entre les deux mâles, Helena redescendit de sa chambre avec deux gros sacs, elle était inquiète du sort de son petit ami, qui était en train d'affronter son père d'un naturel sévère. Elle était suivie par sa mère qui était un peu triste de voir sa fille partir de l'habitation, bien qu'elle ait essayé un peu de la supplier de rester, mais la tigresse était résolue et ne pouvait pas flancher maintenant. Arrivée dans le salon, elle fut agréablement surprise de voir son Graydz adoré sans égratignure, mais ce qui lui fit lâcher les sacs, fut la stupeur de voir une telle scène complètement inattendue. Son propre père conversait avec le Dragoon sur un ton plutôt joyeux, ponctué de quelques rires de bon cœur, elle ne se souvenait pas quand pour la dernière fois, elle avait vu son père aussi aimable avec un animal qui ne faisait pas partie de la famille. Helena s'était habituée à voir Graydz réaliser des miracles dans les moments les plus inattendus, mais là il venait de se surpasser au-delà des espérances de la tigresse qui n'aurait jamais pensé une seule seconde, voir son père l'accepter dès la première rencontre, malgré les différences raciales qu'elle avait avec le Dragoon.

Après les avoirs regardés un peu émue par ce retournement de situation où toute trace de colère ou de haine avait disparue, elle glissa sans tarder dans les bras de Graydz qui s'était levé de la chaise en remarquant le retour de son amour tout heureuse. Il salua avec distinction la mère d'Helena qui était tout aussi surprise de voir son mari aussi aimable avec le petit ami de sa fille, avant de prendre les deux gros sacs contenant les affaires d'Helena qu'elle avait laissés choir à terre dans son moment de stupeur. Il accompagna sa bien-aimée par la main en direction de la porte d'entrée de l'appartement sous les regards attendris de ses parents, qu'elle étreignit avec joie, tout en versant une petite larme à la pensée de les laisser seuls en ces lieux un peu vétustes. Erkan serra vigoureusement la main du Dragoon en signe de respect mutuel, avant que son épouse prenne le petit ami de sa fille dans ses bras touffus, en lui demandant avec insistance de prendre bien soin de leur unique enfant.

Helena accompagna Graydz jusqu'à la sortie de l'immeuble en lui tenant passionnément sa grande main dont les écailles lui paraissaient chaudes et douces, elle hésita à se pincer pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas en train de faire un rêve merveilleux, car les évènements avaient pris une tournure improbable. Son propre père qui l'avait menacée avec fermeté de la mettre à la porte quand elle avait choisi d'entrer à l'Académie de police de Zootopie, et qu'elle avait mis des semaines à le convaincre de la véracité de son choix, venait maintenant d'accepter en peu de temps la forte liaison amoureuse qu'elle entretenait avec un animal qui n'appartenait même pas à la branche des félins.

\- Graydz je te remercie du fond du cœur pour ton soutien, je n'y serais jamais arrivée sans toi, mais comment as-tu réussi un tel miracle avec mon père ?, je n'aurais jamais pensé le voir aussi conciliant, demanda Helena avec une curiosité dévorante, tout en tenant entre ses deux pattes, le long bras du Dragoon.

\- Il suffit d'être convaincant et résolu dans ses paroles ainsi que ses actes, ton père n'est pas un mauvais bougre, il voulait juste te protéger du danger que je pouvais représenter à ses yeux, mais j'ai réussi à lui faire comprendre ma volonté de te protéger, cela a suffi à lui faire changer sa vision sur nous, expliquait Graydz sur un ton calme et posé, avant d'ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble qui donnait sur la rue trempée par la pluie.

\- Alors, tu es prêt à m'avoir à tes côtés quasiment tout le temps ?, elle le questionna sur un ton doux tout en lui adressant un tendre regard qui obligea le Dragoon à la gratifier d'un chaud baiser sur la douce joue de son précieux amour en retour.

\- Bien sûr rien que te voir sourire me donne du baume au cœur, alors t'avoir près de moi dans cette grande demeure me comble d'une joie immense, tu sais que je ne peux plus me passer de ta douce présence ma douce Helena, exprima le Dragoon avec une voix rassurante, après avoir abrité sous ses ailes la tigresse pour la protéger de la légère pluie d'automne.

Après quelques petites préparations le Dragoon repartit dans les cieux avec sa cavalière bien harnachée, la froide pluie d'automne ne la dérangeait pas, Graydz lui donna la chaleur nécessaire pour supporter cette météo. Ils s'élevèrent entre les deux rangées d'immeubles assez vétustes, avant de prendre une accélération rapide en direction de son foyer, sous les yeux des parents d'Helena qui avaient admiré cette touchante scène. Le Dragoon se mouvait dans les cieux humides tout en se stabilisant sur un courant aérien favorable, le cœur léger dont le rythme était plus dans la normale qu'au moment où il se trouvait devant le père d'Helena. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement car cette confrontation que sa bien-aimée avait prédit comme musclée et épineuse, s'était déroulée dans un climat plutôt favorable à la discussion, même Graydz se surprenait d'avoir été aussi convaincant devant Erkan. Il avait pensé au début qu'il allait sans doute finir cette rencontre avec le corps bardé de pansements occultant sa peau. Graydz commença à avoir la respiration plus rapide ainsi que des légers tiraillements dans les bras et les ailes, qui durent redoubler d'efforts pour les maintenir à une altitude constante. Il se demandait ce qu'Helena avait bien pu mettre dans les sacs qu'il portait sous chaque bras, pour qu'ils soient aussi lourds.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison, le ciel s'était montré plus clément avec eux en accordant un moment de répit sans aucune goutte s'écrasant sur eux. La fatigue fit poser un genou à terre au Dragoon qui essayait de reprendre son souffle avec une respiration bruyante et haletante, tout en étirant ses ailes pour détendre ses muscles crispés par ce vol court mais lourd en charge. L'épuisement commençait à s'accumuler sérieusement dans le corps du Dragoon, qui avait été mis à rude épreuve depuis le début de la journée, sans aucun temps mort pour se reposer. La ballade de ce soir avec sa tigresse adorée ainsi que le déménagement, allaient sans doute finir de l'achever s'il ne se détendait pas un peu avant l'arrivée de Bogo et des renforts. Au bout d'une bonne minute de repos sur le trottoir mouillé bordant le quartier, ils entrèrent ensemble dans la demeure, Helena qui ouvrit la marche avait repris un de ses lourds sacs en voyant l'état de fatigue extrême de son compagnon.

La maison était assez silencieuse à leur arrivée, Nick et Judy étaient partis de la cuisine en ayant pris soin de nettoyer le comptoir ainsi que de jeter les emballages vides et les gobelets, mais ils entendirent des bruits de pas provenant de la seconde chambre d'amis. Helena en déduisit avec un petit sourire que ses amis s'étaient sans doute enfermés dans la chambre pour se reposer tranquillement en toute intimité. Graydz dont l'esprit était confus par l'épuisement qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps massif, décida après avoir déposé les affaires d'Helena devant sa future chambre, de prendre une bonne douche froide pour se revigorer et en même temps remettre un peu d'ordre dans son esprit. Helena remercia le Dragoon pour son aide devant l'entrée de sa nouvelle chambre spacieuse, avant de le laisser filer en direction de la salle de bain. Elle regarda tendrement son bien-aimé s'éloigner en titubant légèrement, mais dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, elle entendit un bruit provenant de la pièce où s'engouffrait le Dragoon qui dans son état actuel, faisait complétement abstraction de son environnement. Helena comprit trop tard ce qui se déroulait, elle essaya de prévenir Graydz qui referma la porte derrière lui sans avoir été interpellé par les avertissements de la tigresse. Helena s'approcha avec un regard embarrassé, tout en n'osant pas entrer dans la pièce, sachant pertinemment ce qui était en train de se dérouler à l'intérieur, elle se rongea nerveusement les griffes sachant que la tournure des évènements risquait de devenir assez explosive.

Graydz s'avança en direction du lavabo pour examiner en détail son visage dont les yeux étaient à demi clos. Il se mouilla la tête abondamment pour commencer à se réveiller, avant de se gargariser la gorge avec de l'eau. Le vol intense qu'il venait de faire par un temps aussi froid et humide, avait engendré du mucus qui encombrait sa gorge et que la chaleur de son souffle irritait au plus haut point. Pendant qu'il émettait de drôles de bruits le museau grand ouvert, il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la douche, qui était en train de déverser un filet d'eau s'étalant sur le sol tout en trépignant d'impatience de l'essayer, pouvoir enfin se laver avec une eau propre et filtrée de toute trace de calcaire, allait être un grand bonheur, la douche de son ancienne habitation dans la jungle, commençait à rouiller, et l'eau sale non traitée l'obligeait souvent à prendre une bonne dizaine de minutes pour se brosser toute sa peau écailleuse, dont le tartre déposé par l'eau nuisait à la beauté de ses écailles grisâtres. Après avoir poussé un soupir apaisé, il replaça ses yeux en face du miroir, tout en continuant ses gargouillements avec le liquide dans sa gorge, avant que son cerveau ralenti par la fatigue, assimile la réalité de la situation qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux, avant qu'il recrache d'un coup toute l'eau accumulée dans son gosier.

Le Dragoon sentit des frissons le parcourir de la tête aux pieds, tandis qu'un malaise monstrueux se dessina sur son visage troublé. Graydz n'osait pas tourner une nouvelle fois la tête en direction de la douche en activité car il venait de comprendre beaucoup trop tard, que la salle de bain était déjà occupée, bien avant qu'il ne s'engouffre dedans. Son esprit fut complètement médusé à cause du pétrin dans lequel il venait de se jeter inconsciemment, tout en percevant une respiration haletante provenant du fond de la pièce où une présence se cachait derrière le muret central de la douche, tout en laissant dépasser ses grandes oreilles tombantes.

Judy qui avait décidée de prendre une douche en l'absence du propriétaire de la demeure, était maintenant en train de regarder le Dragoon complétement immobile tout en dissimulant le reste de son corps débarrassé de tout vêtement. La lapine n'arrivait pas à faire sortir le moindre son de son museau à cause de la panique soudaine. Judy croyait au début que Nick avait osé s'aventurer dans la salle de bain après sa sieste, elle allait venir à sa rencontre pour partager une douche en amoureux, mais voir la stature du Dragoon à la place l'avait complétement déstabilisée. Elle avait réussi à obliger son corps dont le contrôle lui échappait un peu à cause de la peur ainsi que de l'affolement, à se mouvoir jusqu'à une cachette à l'abri du regard de Graydz. Le Dragoon conscient qu'il venait maladroitement de commettre une maladresse dans la vie privée de son amie, recula doucement un pas après l'autre, tout en continuant de fixer le miroir accroché au placard juste au-dessus du lavabo, sur lequel il pouvait apercevoir la porte de la pièce qu'il devait quitter en hâte en silence, tout en ne regardant pas les alentours.

Le Dragoon était quasiment arrivé à destination et sa main allait toucher la porte de sortie, mais il ne vit pas la savonnette qu'avait fait tombée la lapine sous l'effet de la stupeur, se mettre en travers de la trajectoire de son pied, qui reposa tout le poids de son corps sur cet objet bien glissant. Graydz s'affala sur le sol sans avoir eu le temps de réagir pour se retenir dans sa chute maladroite, son genou droit s'écrasa avec fracas sur le carrelage dont il fissura un des carreaux. Tandis que sa tête tomba en travers de la douche sur le sol mouillé, juste devant la lapine apeurée qui était dans le plus simple appareil. Judy à qui cette nouvelle scène l'avait encore plus surprise que la précédente, devint rouge de honte en voyant les yeux bleus de Graydz encore un peu assommé par la chute, pointer dans sa direction. Elle poussa un cri de peur aiguë avant de donner une gifle avec force, sur le long museau du Dragoon qui se releva d'un bond. Il partit en courant sous les paroles amères de la lapine qui exprima son embarras avec une voix empreinte d'une colère noire.

Graydz sortit de la salle de bain en trombe avant de claquer derrière lui la porte, pour ensuite reprendre son souffle, sous le regard surpris et moqueur de la tigresse qui examinait accoudée contre le mur juste à côté de la porte, son tendre amour dont le visage respirait encore une certaine panique mêlée à un sentiment de gêne grandissant :

\- Alors Graydz, tu joues les voyeurs ?, je ne pensais pas que tu avais ce genre de défaut, ricana gentiment Helena, tout en cachant son museau derrière ses pattes, afin de dissimuler son rire moqueur.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, j'étais tellement épuisé que je n'avais pas remarqué que Judy occupait déjà les lieux, elle a une sacrée force pour une lapine, s'expliqua le Dragoon encore sous l'effet de la panique engendrée par la situation, tout en se frottant la joue, encore un peu endolorie.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon tendre Dragoon, je sais bien, que tout cela est le fruit d'un hasard bien farceur, tu n'aurais jamais osé faire cela de ton plein gré, mais cela aurait été encore plus marrant si Nick avait été en sa compagnie, j'aurais tout donné pour voir son visage défait de honte, raconta Helena sur un ton plus doux avant d'émettre un grand rictus produit par son imagination qui reconstituait la scène tout en y ajoutant la présence du renard dans la douche.

\- Je t'aurais bien vu à ma place, j'ai aussi cassé un des carreaux de ce magnifique carrelage flambant neuf lors de ma chute, je sens que je vais avoir de la maçonnerie en perspective si cela continue sur la même lancée, déclara Graydz après qu'un regard plus sérieux et calme masqua son embarras.

Graydz et Helena continuaient de discuter de cette malencontreuse suite d'évènements tout en marchant un peu sur le palier de l'étage, jusqu'à ce que Judy sorte de la salle de bain avec quelques habits, mais le pelage encore trempé par la douche, elle avança en direction de la seconde chambre d'amis, les oreilles rabattues derrière sa tête dont les yeux pointaient le sol en plancher. La lapine entra dans la chambre sans dire un mot avant de claquer la porte avec force, elle était embarrassée d'avoir été dérangée par Graydz inopinément, mais aussi par le fait de l'avoir giflé fortement suite à sa malencontreuse chute. Graydz regarda son amie passer devant lui sans qu'il arrive à exprimer la moindre excuse. Il se maudissait intérieurement pour ne pas avoir fait attention avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain, mais il avait surtout peur que ce geste ternisse un peu son amitié avec Judy dont il tenait assez fortement. Helena abandonna son sourire un peu moqueur en voyant l'air complétement abattu et triste qu'arborait sur le moment son compagnon qui d'habitude gardait une attitude fière, accompagnée d'un grand sourire bienveillant. Elle comprenait de suite qu'il se sentait extrêmement coupable de cet évènement gênant et elle se haïssait un peu d'avoir nargué son bien-aimé. La tigresse alla réconforter le Dragoon silencieux, en lui adressant un sourire heureux qu'il adorait tant admirer, avant de lui demander sur un ton doux de venir l'aider à arranger un peu la disposition de sa chambre, afin de lui changer un peu les idées. Graydz émit un soupir avant de gratifier sa bien-aimée d'un visage plus proche de celui arboré habituellement, avant de l'accompagner en la prenant sous son épaule pour se rendre dans la chambre de la tigresse où ils refermèrent la porte avant de s'atteler à la tâche dans une atmosphère plus décontractée et apaisante.

Pendant ce temps dans la seconde chambre d'amis, Judy terminait de se sécher la fourrure, en étant assise sur le bord du lit, sans exprimer le moindre mot. Elle plaça sa tête entre ses bras tout en repassant en boucle dans son esprit, la scène gênante de la salle de bain, tout en se demandant si Graydz savait qu'elle était déjà là ou non. Nick pendant ce temps, marchait nerveusement dans la chambre en maugréant des paroles un peu cruelles à l'attention du Dragoon qui avait osé s'aventurer dans la salle de bain avant de toiser sans gêne l'intimité de sa copine. Pour lui c'était un acte impardonnable qui allait inévitablement demander réparation, il ne pouvait pas perdre sa fierté de mâle en face de Graydz. Sa fougue engendrée par son amour qu'il éprouvait pour sa douce lapine, exagérait ses sentiments pour le conduire à une haine noire. Judy voyant le renard émettre de telles paroles, lui fit comprendre que de lui avoir expliqué en détail le déroulement de cette malheureuse suite d'évènements, n'était pas forcément une très bonne idée. Judy essaya en vain de résonner Nick, dont la fierté de mâle poussait à la défendre contre le Dragoon de tout son être, et le rendait par là même occasion aveuglé d'une rage grandissante.

Nick n'écouta aucune des supplications de la lapine qui savait au fond d'elle, que Graydz n'aurait jamais fait cela de son plein gré, c'était juste un accident qui avait rendu cette situation aussi critique :

\- Tu vas voir Carotte !, je vais lui montrer la gravité de son geste ignominieux, il comprendra qu'il y a certaines limites à ne pas dépasser, je ne vais pas m'écraser devant lui une fois de plus ! hurla le renard tout en montrant un regard féroce avec les babines retroussées, il était en train de se laisser emporter sans résistance par ses pulsions instinctives.

\- Mais calme toi Nick, ce n'est pas de sa faute, tu sais bien qu'il n'aurait jamais fait cela s'il avait su, que j'étais déjà en train de me laver, expliqua la lapine sur un ton distinct et fort, elle savait que Nick pouvait s'emporter facilement, mais pas à un tel point…

\- Je suis sûre qu'il savait que tu étais en train de te doucher, ce maudit lézard à un sale penchant que je vais corriger dans les minutes qui suivent, rugissait-il, tout en continuant de tourner en rond, sans jamais poser le regard vers Judy, qui de son côté ne savait plus par quel moyen elle pourrait réussir à le calmer avant que le pire se produise.

\- Arrête de l'insulter !, je te rappelle qu'il nous a sauvé à plusieurs reprises sans rien demander en retour, montre-toi plus respectueux envers lui, sermonna la lapine avec une voix plus dure et légèrement colérique, elle n'arrivait plus à supporter les paroles cruelles qu'il adressait sans aucune retenue à son ami qui n'était pas présent à cet instant dans la pièce.

\- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?, monsieur parfait me fait passer pour un faible animal, un looser qui n'arrive à rien dans la vie, alors que lui réussit tout !, je dois au moins lui montrer que j'ai le cran pour défendre ton honneur, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix ironique tout en faisant des grands gestes pour exprimer sa haine qu'il éprouvait en ce moment envers Graydz.

\- Tu deviens vraiment ridicule Nick, Graydz ne t'a jamais insulté ou parlé dans ton dos, alors arrête avec ces enfantillages puérils et comporte-toi au moins comme un adulte pour une fois !, cria avec force la lapine qui était à deux doigts de donner une baffe au renard colérique pour le faire redescendre sur terre.

Nick n'écouta pas les paroles émises par Judy, il continua sans temps mort de se plaindre de Graydz, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit provenant du palier, titille ses fines oreilles. Il approcha la tête de la porte fermée de la pièce, pour écouter Graydz et Helena sortir de la chambre de la tigresse dont ils venaient de terminer les arrangements. Le Dragoon l'avait surtout aidée pour déplacer son lit juste en face de l'unique fenêtre, afin qu'elle puisse être réveillée tout doucement le matin par les rayons lumineux du soleil s'élevant lentement dans les cieux bleutés. Le renard qui écoutait attentivement la conversation de ce doux couple, à travers la porte, aurait pu être heureux pour eux en entendant les tendres mots qu'ils s'échangeaient à propos de leur future cohabitation, mais au lieu de cela, le bonheur dont ils émanèrent le remplissait d'une rage noire. Voir ce couple avancer aussi rapidement dans leur relation qui avait passée sans dommage tous les obstacles se présentant devant eux, alors que sa relation avec Judy avançait à un rythme plus lent, il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Cette haine injustifiée échappa totalement à la compréhension de Judy, qui n'arriva plus du tout à tempérer l'humeur de son être aimé. Le fait que Graydz ait sauvé in extremis la vie de la lapine avant qu'elle succombe sous ses propres griffes aurait dû le faire se sentir redevable et soulagé de na pas avoir commis un tel acte de barbarie, mais au contraire, voir un autre animal protéger sa copine de lui, le faisait se sentir vraiment misérable devant le Dragoon toujours victorieux.

Les deux animaux avaient suivi un parcours dans la vie un peu similaire, ils avaient été eux deux, en proie aux préjugées émis à cause de leur race, mais contrairement à Nick qui avait succombé à l'image qui lui était assignée par les autres, Graydz de son côté, avait complétement déchirer en mille morceaux l'étiquette de super-prédateur que la société essayait de lui coller en vain, pour se bâtir son propre chemin dans la vie et montrer aux autres animaux sa juste valeur. Le fait que le Dragoon l'avait battu aussi sur ce terrain, avait engendré en lui une jalousie qui avait débuté dès sa première rencontre avec Graydz et qu'il avait réussi à cacher au plus profond de son être pendant des mois. Les souvenirs noirs de son enfance avaient participé aux fondements de ce sentiment qu'éprouvait le renard, et qui pouvait rapidement devenir autodestructeur s'il était trop alimenté.

Nick sortit en trombe de la chambre en poussant la porte avec force, avant de s'approcher d'un pas décidé vers Graydz, qui s'était retourné dans sa direction, juste avant de descendre les marches, après avoir entendu son propre nom, sortir de la bouche haineuse du renard, suivi de près par Judy qui était effrayée par le comportement de son ami :

\- Que se passe-t-il Nick ?, si tu me tiens rancœur pour l'accident de la salle de bain sache que je m'excuse sincèrement envers toi, mais surtout devant Judy pour mon geste maladroit qui a dû grandement vous embarrasser, exprima le Dragoon sur un ton calme et sincère, tout en baissant la tête pour renforcer ses regrets d'avoir provoqué involontairement cette scène embarrassante.

\- Je m'en fous de tes minables excuses !, tu as osé toucher de tes yeux l'intimité de ma chère Carotte, sans aucun remord, tu l'as rendue triste et cela je ne peux pas te le pardonner !, tu m'entends Graydz ?, jamais !, maugréa le renard en le pointant avec sa griffe, la colère noire qui l'emplissait, déformait les traits de son visage ainsi que son raisonnement qui devint de moins en moins logique.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé Nick, je n'ai pas fait ce geste consciemment, c'est juste un accident, s'excusa le Dragoon, avant de tendre la main en direction de Nick en signe de réconciliation.

\- Peut-être, mais tu as quand même osé la regarder, elle est vraiment traumatisée à cause de cela, rétorqua le renard enragé qui d'un geste sec de la patte, refusa l'invitation du Dragoon qui, voulait juste renouer un dialogue plus constructif pour mettre fin à cette situation épineuse.

\- Arrête ton cirque Nick, tout cela devient vraiment offensant pour Graydz, il t'a sorti du pétrin à plusieurs reprises, et il a même opéré Judy pour la faire revenir parmi les vivants quand il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour elle, montre toi redevable bon sang !, hurla Helena sur un ton sévère tout en grognant un peu, elle ne pouvait pas rester sans réagir tandis que le renard insultait son amour juste devant ses yeux.

Nick toujours furieux vit son imagination excitée par son humeur passagère, montrer à son esprit explosif, la scène où il voyait le Dragoon opérer Judy en lui enlevant ses vêtements, avant de mettre à nue la peau rose de son ventre pour créer une ouverture, il comprenait que ce n'était pas la première fois que Graydz osait toucher impunément le frêle corps de sa fragile et précieuse lapine, sa rage renforcée par cette scène imaginaire, explosa d'un seul coup avec des paroles teintées d'une sombre colère noire :

\- Saleté de lézard !, je te hais !, je ne veux plus te voir près de Carotte, tu m'entends !, j'aurais préféré que tu ne viennes jamais dans cette ville, jamais !

Après avoir hurlé sa rage incontrôlée qui résonna dans les murs de la demeure du Dragoon, il asséna un uppercut foudroyant à Graydz sous les regards médusés de Judy et Helena qui voyaient la situation leur échapper complètement en un instant. Le coup donné avec force ne blessa pas le Dragoon car son armure écailleuse le protégeait de ce genre d'attaque, Nick avait plus mal que lui, son poing était un peu en sang à cause des solides écailles de Graydz qui l'avaient blessé lors du choc. Ce geste entraîna malheureusement la chute de Graydz dans les escaliers auxquels il tournait le dos. Sa descente tumultueuse dans les marches se ponctuait du fracas bruyant de bois cogné par tout son poids, ainsi que de quelques cris de douleur graves. Il finissait de dévaler l'escalier jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où il poussa un fort rugissement avant de laisser place au silence, Helena qui avait remis ses idées en place, cria le nom du Dragoon avec une voix empreinte d'une forte inquiétude, avant de courir dans les marches pour aller s'assurer de l'état de son Graydz adoré, qui était devenu d'un seul coup bien muet malgré la douleur.

Nick qui venait de déverser d'un seul coup toute sa rancune accumulée depuis son enfance difficile et traumatisante, resta debout immobile, les bras pendant mollement et son esprit était moins troublé par la colère. Le renard ne se sentait pas du tout soulagé d'avoir montré l'étendue de sa fierté, au lieu de cela un immense sentiment de culpabilité s'immisça en lui, en comprenant l'idiotie de son geste ainsi que les futures conséquences qu'il allait entraîner. Il venait en quelques secondes, de briser son amitié avec Graydz à cause d'une stupide histoire de jalousie maladive. Son visage terne et passif qu'il arborait montrait son état mental actuel, il avait blessé un ami qui ne lui voulait pourtant que son bien, quelqu'un qui avait sauvé sa précieuse lapine à maintes reprises, un animal qui n'aurait jamais osé faire le moindre mal autour de lui. Nick fut sorti de sa réflexion par une gifle monumentale donnée par Judy qui était en proie à une crise de larmes, elle en voulait tellement au renard pour le mal qu'il venait de faire à son sauveur ainsi qu'à un de ses meilleurs amis, la lapine savait que si jamais Bogo apprenait ce qui venait de se passer, ils seraient sûrement tous les deux virés promptement des forces de la police.

Le renard ne réagissait presque pas suite à la baffe donnée par la lapine en pleurs, qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux violets mouillés, avant d'exprimer la colère de son cœur :

\- Nick tu n'es qu'un renard idiot!, pourquoi as-tu fais cela, pourquoi m'as-tu fais cela ?, je… je te déteste !, tu m'entends Nick, j'espère que tu ne l'as pas gravement blessé, sinon je ne te pardonnerai jamais !, hurla la lapine le regard empli de panique, tout en donnant des tapes désespérées sur le corps du renard, tandis que des larmes de tristesse, ruisselèrent entres les poils de sa fourrure.

\- Je… je suis désolé Carotte…sincèrement désolé, je ne sais pas du tout ce qui m'a pris, souffla-t-il d'une voix triste ayant perdu tout son tonus.

\- Viens !, nous devons aller le voir et tu as intérêt à te montrer à la hauteur, sinon je te promets que je coupe tout contact avec toi !, ajouta Judy toujours sur le même ton ferme et sévère, avant d'enjoindre le renard de venir avec elle.

Nick suivit sans un mot Judy qui lui adressa un regard noir dont s'écoulait toujours en abondance, des larmes émises par ses grands yeux violets, qui devinrent un peu rouge à cause de l'irritation provoquée par les pattes de la lapine qui les essuyait constamment sans jamais arriver à les sécher. Ils descendirent les marches dont certaines étaient fêlées ou brisées suite à la chute du Dragoon, avant d'être interpellés à mi-parcours, par un bruit engendré par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait devant un grand groupe d'animaux imposants assez variés. La voix rauque et haute de Bogo se fit entendre, il avait réussi à ramener la quasi-totalité de son équipe pour participer au déménagement, mais la bonne humeur qui avait accompagné le groupe soudé pendant tout le trajet à pieds effectué depuis le commissariat, laissa place à un cri de stupeur commun quand ils virent la scène se déroulant juste devant eux. Graydz était dos à terre devant l'escalier, reposant parmi des fragments de bois arrachés lors de sa chute, tandis qu'Helena se tenait agenouillée juste à côté du Dragoon évanoui. Elle tenait sa tête inerte entre ses bras dont la fourrure blanche se teintait du sang chaud qui s'échappait du corps du Dragoon par une grande plaie ouverte sur son front grisâtre à cause d'un débris de bois pointu qu'il s'était pris de plein fouet à la fin de sa chute dans l'escalier. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en le suppliant à maintes reprises qu'il ouvre les yeux, tout en lui caressant nerveusement son museau, mais il resta passif tout en affichant un regard bienveillant malgré qu'il soit inconscient et sans doute empreint à une forte douleur.

Bogo ne se laissa pas submergé par la peur, il accourut vers son ami blessé pour s'enquérir de son état, avant de demander à un officier d'appeler d'urgence une ambulance. Il demanda dans la foulée à deux autres lieutenants possédant des connaissances en secourisme, de venir l'aider à stopper le saignement qui continuait à déverser un léger flot de sang formant une petite flaque rougeâtre au sol, juste à côté de la tigresse dont le traumatisme engendré par cette situation donna du fil à retordre aux autres animaux pour réussir à lui faire lâcher prise.

Judy et Nick regardèrent en retrait depuis le haut des marches toute l'équipe s'activer autour du corps de leur ami, qui se trouvait dans un état un peu critique. Ils savaient que la situation avait atteint un point de non-retour et donc, qu'ils ne pouvaient surtout pas descendre pour le moment. L'atmosphère de panique régnant dans le hall d'entrée de la demeure, leur fit comprendre que s'ils étaient vus par les autres animaux, ils allaient inévitablement devoir affronter toute la rage de l'ensemble de leurs collègues pour le geste du renard, avant de se faire retirer leur insigne de lieutenant si durement gagné. Une bribe du cauchemar de Judy revint à son esprit, le moment où le Dragoon l'avait protégé de tout son corps de la horde d'ombres sauvages qui voulait la dévorer, elle avait remercié son sauveur pour son aide, mais en retour, il lui avait demandé froidement, où elle était quand lui avait eu besoin de son aide. Ce mauvais souvenir l'enfonça encore plus dans sa tristesse, qui la poussa à se réfugier dans les bras de l'agresseur de Graydz dont les larmes se mêlèrent aux siennes. Ils décidèrent de remonter au niveau du premier étage avant de s'assoir au sol, contre un des murs, elle avait peur d'affronter le regard des autres car même si c'était le renard qui avait porté le coup, elle avait quand même une part de responsabilité dans cette affaire.

L'ambulance arriva au bout de quelques minutes devant la demeure puis plusieurs médecins surgissent dans l'entrée avec un brancard adapté à la corpulence du Dragoon, qui n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance à cause de la perte de sang et de la fatigue accumulée pendant toute la journée. Ils arrivèrent à stabiliser l'état de Graydz en stoppant son hémorragie, avant de lui faire une transfusion de sang pour compenser tout celui qu'il avait perdu et qui séchait sur le sol ou sur le pelage de la tigresse qui accompagna son bien-aimé dans l'ambulance qui repartit à vive allure. Toute l'équipe regardait le véhicule transportant leur collègue blessé s'éloigner en direction de l'hôpital central de Zootopie, avant de se décider de mettre les bouchés double pour le déménagement, afin de préparer au mieux la nouvelle maison de leur collègue pour qu'il puisse l'habiter en toute sérénité dès son retour.

Judy était toujours à l'étage, prostrée contre le mur, avec sa tête reposant contre ses genoux repliés, l'esprit rempli de remords et d'une tristesse sans fin, Nick était juste à côté d'elle dans le même état mental en repensant à son geste qui avait amorcé toute cette scène dramatique :

\- Carotte, je suis désolé pour tout cela, tu peux me haïr, me détester, me maudire pour cet acte inqualifiable, je comprendrai, tout est de ma faute dans cette histoire, tout !, exprima le renard apeuré par la situation avant de poser sa patte rougeâtre, sur l'épaule de la lapine qui ne réagissait pas du tout à son geste dont le but était de la rassurer à peu.

\- J'ai aussi une part de responsabilité Nick, j'aurais dû me montrer plus impliquée et stopper ton élan de rage à temps, soupira-t-elle en n'osant pas regarder ce qui se passait autour d'elle, car elle préférait fermer les yeux en priant de se réveiller de ce maudit cauchemar.

\- Non Carotte, tu n'as aucune responsabilité dans cette accident, c'est moi qui lui ait donné ce coup, moi qui ait entraîné sa chute dans l'escalier, et c'est moi qui ait osé lui dire des paroles aussi cruelles, je suis le seul responsable de tout cela ! s'exclama Nick sur un ton distinct tout en regardant avec angoisse, la lapine refermée sur elle qui émettait des petits couinements provoqués par sa tristesse de voir que tout cet affreux moment qui était empli d'un désespoir immense, était bien réel.

Judy essayait de mettre bout à bout des mots dans son cerveau pour essayer d'expliquer à Nick ce qui allait sans doute arriver, mais avant qu'elle puisse les exprimer à travers sa tristesse, une voix rauque et sévère se fit entendre depuis l'escalier et la stoppa dans son élan :

\- Je ne vous aurais jamais cru capable d'un tel acte de colère, lieutenant Wilde.

Leurs regards se tourna vers le centre de la pièce où émergeait petit à petit le chef Bogo dont les nasaux crachèrent presque de la vapeur, tandis qu'une grosse veine se distinguait sur son front, ils avaient déjà vu leur supérieur de mauvaise humeur assez souvent, mais là le regard qui leur tendait les fit tous les deux frémir d'angoisse, Judy et Nick voyaient le courroux des cieux s'abattre sur eux à cet instant même.

\- Je ne croyais pas vraiment ce que m'avait dit le lieutenant Lesnov qui d'après moi, était exagéré par l'émotion, mais je viens d'entendre directement l'aveu du coupable, énonça le buffle sur un ton sévère tout en toisant férocement les deux petits animaux qui n'osèrent pas se lever.

\- Chef, nous sommes désolés pour cet accident, le lieutenant Wilde a fait un geste inqualifiable sous l'effet de la colère, mais il a compris la gravité de son geste, donc je vous demanderais d'être indulgent avec lui et de ne pas le virer, je prends l'entière responsabilité de cette situation, déclara la lapine sur un ton plus posé après s'être relevée, son attitude avait complétement changé pour se remettre dans la peau d'un lieutenant de police en train de converser avec son supérieur.

\- Lieutenant Hopps, je ne vais pas et de toute façon je ne peux pas me permettre de virer un de mes lieutenants pour un accident arrivé en dehors des heures de travail, même si je dois l'avouer quand même que l'envie me démange de ficher mon poing dans le visage du lieutenant Wilde, mais hélas l'insigne me l'interdit, avoua Bogo en soupirant, montra du doigt avec insistance son insigne pour faire comprendre que c'était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de déchaîner toute sa colère sur le renard.

\- Merci de votre bonté chef, je vous promets qu'il va se racheter sous peu, remercia la lapine en baissant la tête en singe de gratitude, mais elle savait que le chef Bogo avait sans doute prévu un tout autre type de punition, plus adéquate à la situation.

\- Doucement lieutenant Hopps, depuis mon arrivée, je n'ai entendu que vous, le lieutenant Wilde n'a pas l'air d'être bien enclin à présenter des excuses, donc je pense que je vais devoir jouer à autre jeu, exprima le buffle avec des paroles qui transpirèrent la rage qui bouillonnait en lui.

A ces mots dont le sens échappait à Judy et Nick, le buffle décrocha soigneusement son badge de son uniforme avant de le ranger dans sa poche, il retira aussi son lourd uniforme avant de le jeter violemment à terre, sous les regards de stupeur des deux animaux apeurés qui comprenaient maintenant ce que le chef comptait faire :

\- Bien maintenant que j'ai retiré ces habits lourds de responsabilités, Nick, je ne vais pas te parler en tant que ton supérieur hiérarchique au sein de la police, mais plutôt comme un simple citoyen de Zootopie qui vient de voir un de ses bons amis se faire blesser par un maudit renard trop insouciant à mon goût, donc prépare toi à recevoir un avant-goût du châtiment qui t'attends !, rugissait Bogo avec férocité tout en faisant craquer avec forces les os de sa main droite pour se préparer à appliquer sa sentence personnelle pour le crime commis par le renard.

Bogo libéré de toutes les contraintes liées à son insigne, s'approcha assez près de Nick avant de se préparer à lui envoyer son énorme poing, dans le visage du renard complétement figé par l'angoisse installée par la situation, avant que le coup atteigne sa destination, Nick laissa sa tristesse un peu de côté avant de montrer une étincelle de détermination d'expier ses fautes. Il cria en face du buffle, tout en affichant un visage dénudé de peur et les yeux grands ouverts, il était prêt à affronter les conséquences de son acte :

\- Je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute !

Nick ferma les yeux juste avant le choc pour ne pas voir la suite, un craquement bruyant se fit entendre dans toute la pièce, mais il ne sentit aucune douleur au niveau de son visage. Le renard ouvrit avec crainte ses yeux pour apercevoir le poing du buffle, encastré dans le mur juste derrière lui, à seulement quelques centimètres de sa tête.

Bogo retira son poing du mur dont le bois était maintenant lézardé de toute part autour du point d'impact, avant d'émettre un léger soupir de soulagement, pour avoir réussi à faire avouer le renard, tout en essuyant les fragments de bois collés sur les poils de sa patte, à cause du sang qui perlait de quelques coupures que présentait sa main suite à son geste brutal. Il retourna en direction de son uniforme gisant à terre, avant de remettre soigneusement son insigne à son emplacement habituel, mais il le laissa dans un coin, car ce lourd vêtement l'encombrerait pendant le déménagement. Bogo se retourna ensuite vers les deux animaux encore assis contre le mur, qui étaient toujours sous les effets du choc de ce qui venait de se passer, avant de s'adresser à eux deux d'un ton autoritaire et sévère qu'il employait quand il ménageait ses subalternes :

\- Vous avez blessé une de mes nouvelles recrues, qui est aussi un de vos collègues, je ne vous virerai pas car je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de le faire et que si je le faisais, le lieutenant Asher m'en tiendrait sûrement rigueur, donc vous conservez tous les deux vos postes actuels, mais avec quelques petits changements en perspective, lieutenant Hopps ?

\- Oui chef ? répondit la lapine la tête haute qui n'exprimait pas la moindre peur, malgré que l'angoisse la ronge.

\- Veuillez me rappeler l'ordre que je vous avais donné lors de votre première rencontre avec le lieutenant Asher ?, interrogea le buffle qui toisait avec des yeux bien moins féroce, la lapine en se promenant autour d'elle, les mains croisées dans le dos.

\- Vous m'aviez demandé de l'aider à s'intégrer parmi nous et de lui apprendre comment vivre dans une ville d'une telle ampleur, chef, exprima Judy sur un ton clair et professionnel, en ayant un pincement de cœur en devinant la véritable forme de sa punition.

\- Bien lieutenant Hopps je vois que vous avez une bonne mémoire, j'annonce ici et maintenant que vous pouvez oublier cette directive, d'après ce que j'ai vu vous vous êtes révélée incapable de réaliser efficacement cette tâche qui vous incombait, une chance que le lieutenant Asher soit ingénieux et très débrouillard, sinon je pense qu'il serait déjà parti très loin d'ici, déclara à voix haute le chef Bogo tout en gratifiant la lapine de quelques regards accusateurs pour lui faire comprendre ses fautes dans cette histoire.

\- Mais chef, je vous promets de faire plus attention à l'avenir donc je vous supplie de…, elle n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de se rattraper pour faire changer cette décision qui commençait déjà à lui briser le cœur, car elle savait que cela allait sans doute mener à un autre changement.

\- Ma décision est prise et irrévocable, par ailleurs j'ai décidé en voyant les résultats de sa première semaine de travail en votre compagnie, de le retirer de votre équipe car que le lieutenant Wilde n'arrive pas à s'entendre avec lui, je l'affecte en duo avec le lieutenant Lesnov, dont les quelques missions qu'ils ont réalisées ensemble, ont prouvé leur efficacité quand ils travaillent en coopération, énonça-t-il sur un ton plus calme, mais toujours avec quelques nuances sévères.

\- Mais…mais…je comprends chef, nous avons manqué cruellement à notre devoir, souffla la lapine dont la triste réalité de cette décision lui fit perdre son masque de lieutenant, avant de baisser la tête en laissant pendre ses oreilles mollement derrière elle, et de pousser un soupir avec les yeux légèrement larmoyants.

\- Et maintenant je vous conseille de déguerpir sur le champ, vous risquerez d'être une gêne pour le déménagement, et je pense aussi que tous vos collègues voudraient vous punir pour cet accident, surtout le lieutenant Rhodez qui est de très mauvaise humeur après avoir vu son meilleur partenaire d'entraînement blessé par un de ses collègues dont il a en ce moment, la plus grande envie de se venger, ordonna sur un ton sec le buffle avant de commencer à repartir vers l'escalier.

Bogo partit rejoindre son équipe un étage plus bas pour commencer à monter les meubles dans le salon, laissant Judy complétement tétanisée par cette nouvelle alors que Nick poussa un soupir de soulagement après avoir échappé au châtiment de Bogo. Le renard se tourna vers la lapine qui se tenait debout les yeux perdus dans la pièce. Elle voyait sa promesse qu'elle s'était faite à elle-même juste après le départ de Graydz à l'Académie voler en éclats sans qu'elle puisse l'éviter. Un sentiment de honte mêlé à de la culpabilité, envahit tout son être et l'accablait, car elle sentait qu'elle aurait du mal à l'avenir à se présenter dignement devant le Dragoon tout en le gratifiant d'un sourire. La lapine sentait une douleur la parcourir tout le long de son stigmate au torse, comme si son cœur se trouvait dans le même état de détresse que sa porteuse. Elle effleura avec mélancolie le tracé de la cicatrice masquée par de la fourrure toute neuve, Judy se sentait monstrueuse de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de son engagement. Nick la regardait sans un mot, tout en ne sachant pas comment réagir pour la consoler sans l'enfoncer encore plus dans sa tristesse. Le renard suivit sans un mot Judy qui emprunta en silence l'escalier avant de sortir par la porte d'entrée sans être vue par le moindre officier, ils étaient tous dans le salon en train de monter les meubles dans une bonne camaraderie, alimentée par leur volonté de rendre service à leur très cher collègue.


	25. Chapitre 25 : les raisons du cœur

Chapitre 25 : les raisons du cœur

Une pluie soutenue mouillait sans discontinuité les rues de Zootopie quasiment désertées par les piétons qui préféraient faire le trajet en voiture parmi les immenses flaques d'eau qui se formaient à vive allure dans les irrégularités de la chaussée, ou de rester confortablement au chaud chez eux, bien à l'abri des caprices de cette intempérie de saison. Nick en voyant ce temps épouvantable après avoir ouvert doucement la porte d'entrée de la demeure de Graydz, se décida à emprunter un parapluie qui traînait dans un coin du hall, avant de le déplier pour protéger sa douce lapine de cette froide averse. Mais le renard n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, qu'elle marchait déjà, d'un pas lent et incertain, sous ce lourd déluge d'automne, qui noyait ses larmes dans des torrents d'eau s'écoulant sur le fin pelage de sa tête.

Nick accourut vers Judy en essayant de la protéger mais il n'arrivait pas à mesurer l'étendue de sa tristesse :

\- Carotte que fais-tu ?, tu vas attraper froid ?, s'inquiéta le renard en voyant la fourrure de la lapine complétement gorgée d'eau, sans que cela l'importune vraiment.

\- Rentre chez toi Nick, je veux être seule pour réfléchir, ne te représente pas devant moi avant d'avoir fait tes excuses à Graydz et aussi à Helena, après je ne sais pas si je pourrai te pardonner, car ce que tu lui as dit juste avant de commettre ce geste, ces paroles cruelles que normalement tu n'oserais pas adresser même à ton pire ennemi, tu m'as fait honte, je préfère que nous nous voyons moins, plutôt que tu recommences à user de cette colère nourri pas cette maudite jalousie, devant quelqu'un d'autre qui essaye juste de m'aider, pars maintenant !, souffla sur un ton passif dénudé de tout sentiment, elle n'arrivait presque plus à pleurer tellement elle était perdue dans son esprit.

Judy repartit en direction de son foyer, en étant harceler par cette froide pluie qui la faisait beaucoup moins souffrir que son esprit torturé par les remords, elle savait que Nick n'arrivait pas à accepter le Dragoon au sein de l'équipe, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cela tournerait aussi rapidement en catastrophe. Les paroles du renard raisonnèrent encore dans sa tête et la traumatisèrent, car elles confirmaient le fait que parfois, même tous les efforts du monde ne peuvent effacer certaines peurs, certaines rancœurs voire certains défauts. La lapine comprenait que Nick était à la fois jaloux des talents de Graydz, mais aussi apeuré par ce qu'il représentait par son physique, un prédateur qui aurait eu sans doute la première place au somment de l'ancienne chaîne alimentaire qui gouvernait la cruelle nature. Elle savait que faire entendre raison à Nick pour le moment était peine perdue, et donc elle se devait de mettre de la distance avec lui un certain temps pour qu'il puisse trouver la volonté de changer complétement sa façon de penser, de voir le monde. Elle devait éviter de le revoir même si cela devait briser son cœur ou le sien, c'était hélas nécessaire s'ils voulaient repartir sur des bonnes bases. Cette décision lui donna un mauvais coup au moral qui était déjà à son niveau le plus bas à cause de ce que le chef avait décidé pour l'avenir, retirer Graydz de son équipe lui avait vraiment montré son manque de vigueur à la tâche, en lui rappelant au passage, le soir de l'accident où elle avait préféré passer du bon temps avec son renard adoré, plutôt que de fêter l'intégration de son ami, si elle avait été là, l'accident n'aurait peut-être jamais eu lieu.

La lapine arriva chez elle, trempée jusqu'aux os et à deux doigts d'attraper la grippe du siècle, mais cela lui était bien égal. Elle entra lentement et sans un bruit, dans son appartement sans prendre la peine d'allumer la moindre lumière. Judy préféra quitter de suite, ses habits alourdis par l'eau qui s'était imprégnée dedans, qu'elle troqua contre son pyjama, avant de se réfugier dans son lit sous sa grosse couverture bleutée que ses parents lui avaient offerte. Elle cacha sa tête dans son coussin, avant de se lamenter sur son sort, tout en restant en compagnie des ténèbres, qui l'entouraient silencieusement pour lui servir de confidente, dans les abymes sans fond de la culpabilité. Sa part de responsabilité était bien moindre que celle de Nick, mais elle exerçait quand même un lourd poids sur son âme meurtrie. Judy se devait dès demain, d'aller présenter des excuses devant Helena qui devait en ce moment assister complétement en larmes, à l'opération effectuée pour soigner Graydz, tout en se demandant s'il allait avoir des complications. Mais le plus dur sera de s'excuser devant le Dragoon dont elle ne savait pas la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir après cet accident, en sachant qu'il pouvait se montrer très imprévisible, mais par chance cela donnait toujours des résultats favorables. La lapine craignait quand même, de voir son comportement en face de Nick, il était souvent d'un naturel calme et compréhensif, mais sa fierté venait d'en prendre un bon coup et Graydz tenait à son honneur strict dicté par les traditions de sa race. Elle imaginait que ce sera lui qui étripera Nick, au lieu de laisser ce plaisir à Helena.

Judy se perdit dans l'exploration de la multitude de possibilités que lui réservaient l'avenir et que son imagination était capable de créer, mais à force de réfléchir intensément, sa tristesse disparut petit à petit pour laisser le sommeil gagner du terrain. Judy ne vit pas les portes menant au domaine de Morphée, s'ouvrirent devant elle avant de l'emporter dans un flot de rêves et de cauchemars entremêlés, qui allait tourmenter encore plus son esprit déjà fragilisé. Elle voyagea d'une scène à une autre où à chaque fois Judy éprouvait un sentiment différent selon le contexte. Elle se voyait abandonnée par les siens, sauvée par une ombre d'un danger inconnu, mais dont l'aura sanguinaire était écrasante, puis elle se sentit prostrée à terre au beau milieu d'un désert dont la chaleur étouffante la vida de ses forces, tout en traînant son corps inerte sous un soleil de plomb. Chaque création chimérique l'envoyait dans une situation irréelle, mais pourtant tellement liée à ce qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers jours, mais un cauchemar plus marquant, resta gravé dans sa mémoire pendant plusieurs jours.

Dans cet instant imaginaire, Judy pouvait sentir le souffle agréable du vent effleurer sa fourrure, elle pouvait presque toucher de la patte les nuages cotonneux qui défilaient juste au-dessus de ses oreilles. La lapine se croyait sur le dos du Dragoon en train de voler dans le ciel, mais elle fut prise de panique, quand elle baissa la tête pour voir, qu'elle était seule dans les cieux. La suite de ce cauchemar fut composée d'une chute inexorable en direction du sol pendant laquelle, Judy poussa un cri de peur à se déchirer les cordes vocales, en regardant les immeubles de la ville se rapprocher d'elle à toute vitesse. Ce sombre rêve se termina juste avant que sa tête heurte le sol avec force, elle se réveilla juste avant l'impact fatal sur le goudron noir, toute en sueur sur son lit. La lapine sentit son cœur battre à vive allure à tel point qu'elle crut le voir essayer de sortir de sa poitrine, suite à cette grosse frayeur nocturne. Elle examina en détail les contours de la pièce qui se détachaient légèrement du manteau de la nuit sombre qui emplissait les lieux, avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'elle était bien dans sa chambre. Judy remarqua qu'elle avait oublié de fermer le store devant sa fenêtre qui en cet instant tardif, lui donna une vue sur le magnifique spectacle de la voûte stellaire, qui lui offrait un magnifique ciel étoilé, ponctué d'une pleine lune.

Cette vision lui rappela avec une larme à l'œil, la magnifique ballade qu'elle avait faite, harnachée sur le Dragoon qui lui montrait la ville depuis les cieux, dans un silence apaisant qui lui faisait oublier sa peur de se sentir à une telle hauteur vertigineuse, mais ce qui l'avait le plus marquée fut la discussion intéressante qu'elle avait eu juste avant avec Graydz, qui lui permit d'apprendre beaucoup de choses intéressantes sur lui.

\- Ah, j'aimerais tant revoir la ville sous cet angle magnifique, c'était vraiment une nuit inoubliable, soupira Judy, le regard pensif dont les yeux fixèrent l'astre lunaire qui promenait sa lumière dans la chambre de la lapine.

\- A mon humble avis, je pense que tu vas attendre pas mal de temps avant que l'occasion se représente à toi, lui rétorqua une voix rauque dont le ton calme et posé rappela à la lapine, celui employé habituellement par un de ses amis,

Judy fut surprise d'entendre quelqu'un lui répondre alors qu'elle devait normalement être toute seule dans sa chambre plongée dans une obscurité dévorant toute lumière. Elle tourna la tête en direction de la source de ces paroles pour distinguer avec effroi, une grande ombre intangible confortablement assise sur une chaise, dont les yeux d'un bleu profond et les griffes se détachèrent des ténèbres environnantes. L'ombre sifflotait tranquillement tout en lisant attentivement un livre dont l'étrange couverture était assez familière à la lapine qui essayait de se rappeler où elle l'avait vue, tout en se demandant ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Ah quel fameux ouvrage, les traditions des Dragoon sont vraiment intéressantes, tu aurais vraiment dû céder, à ta grande curiosité et le lire quand tu l'avais entre les mains, tu ne sais vraiment pas attraper l'occasion quand elle se présente à toi, tu aurais pu lire un ou deux chapitres sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, énonça l'ombre tentatrice, tout en ne quittant pas le livre des yeux, tandis qu'il s'adressa à la lapine apeurée par cette présence récurrente.

\- Tu es encore venu pour me hanter à nouveau ?, vas-y tu peux me dévorer sans que je me défende, j'ai encore fauté en essayant de tenir cette promesse qui tombe en morceaux à chaque fois, je te déçois alors que tu essayes toujours de m'aider, déclara Judy avec fureur, avant de se préparer mentalement à recevoir son juste châtiment.

\- Pourquoi je te dévorerais ?, d'après ce que je sais le cannibalisme est interdit dans cette société évoluée, et tu devrais savoir que la viande saignante ne fait pas partie de mes habitudes alimentaires ma chère Judy, répliqua l'ombre du Dragoon, toujours sur un ton calme, il était un peu trop occupé à dévorer son ouvrage avec ses grands yeux bleu azur.

\- Mais, je suis sûre que tu es l'ombre de Graydz, je te reconnais à cette imposante allure ailée, tu veux te venger de moi car je n'ai pas été à la hauteur de mes engagements, allez, mange-moi ! je te donne ma vie sans aucun remord !, s'égosilla la lapine, la rage mêlée à des larmes.

L'ombre posa le livre à terre avant de se lever de la chaise d'où elle était confortablement assise, avant de se diriger vers le lit, mais au lieu d'exécuter son courroux fatal sur la lapine apeurée, il s'examina plus en détail sous la lumière froide de la lune qui éclairait une partie de la pièce. Il était désagréablement surpris de sa forme, l'ombre palpa tous les contours de son corps intangible, avant de partir examiner sa dentition en face du grand miroir accroché au mur juste à côté du lit. Judy assista avec étonnement à la scène qui se déroulait devant elle, le sens de la situation lui échappait complétement, elle ne tenta même pas de fuir pendant que le monstre noir était occupé à s'examiner en détail avec le reflet projeté par la glace du miroir.

Après avoir terminé, l'ombre se tourna en direction de Judy avant de s'adresser à elle :

\- Je suis vraiment vexé !, pourquoi m'as-tu donné cette apparence étrange et vraiment aux antipodes de ma nature profonde ?, tu dois vraiment avoir vécu des évènements traumatisants, pour oser me donner cette forme, s'injuria l'ombre tout en croisant ses bras avant de détourner la tête de la lapine, pour montrer à quel point elle était offusquée de cette forme que Judy lui avait conférée.

\- Mais si tu n'es pas l'ombre de Graydz?, alors qui es-tu ?, interrogea la lapine dont la stupeur avait remplacé sa grande tristesse, elle n'arrivait pas à assimiler le comportement de l'ombre du Dragoon qui sortait vraiment du contexte de la situation.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé cette réponse ?, je te trouve un peu lente à la détente pour une policière, si tu veux savoir qui je suis réellement, la seule solution est de regarder ce miroir qui te montrera la vérité, conseilla l'ombre avec un grand sourire affichant sa grande dentition, tout en désignant le grand miroir qu'elle avait utilisé un peu plus tôt.

Ces explications vagues terminées, la grande ombre ailée disparut dans les ténèbres de la pièce pour laisser place à un silence pesant où Judy ne sentait plus aucune autre présence en ces lieux. La lapine suivit les consignes données par l'ombre, elle sauta de son lit avant de s'approcher de ce grand miroir accroché au mur de sa chambre, dont elle ne connaissait pas du tout l'existence, pour l'ausculter plus en détail. Sous les lueurs provenant de l'astre lunaire, elle vit son reflet qui était trait pour trait identique à elle. Judy bougea devant le miroir pour voir comme prévu, son alter-ego inversé faire exactement les mêmes gestes sans aucun délai notable, avant de toucher la surface lisse de ce miroir tout à fait normal, son reflet suivit ses gestes comme si elle était devant une jumelle dont la seule séparation était cette barrière froide et fragile qui les interdisait de se rejoindre à jamais.

Judy allait abandonner son examen du miroir en voyant qu'il n'avait rien de vraiment particulier, quand elle sentit la surface sous ses pattes changer, ce n'était plus du verre froid qui se trouvait juste en dessous de ses doigts, mais une texture étrange et pourtant familière, c'était comme si elle était en train de toucher la fourrure d'un autre animal. Judy prise par la panique de cette situation, fit quelques pas en arrière, mais elle vit avec effroi que cette fois-ci, son reflet n'obéissait plus à son maitre. Elle se tenait bien debout sur ses deux jambes, en fixant la lapine apeurée qui s'était effondrée au sol juste à côté de son lit. Le reflet toisa Judy avant de lui adresser un sourire malicieux, elle s'avança ensuite en direction d'elle avant de traverser le miroir comme si c'était seulement une simple ouverture vers un autre monde. Le reflet se présenta devant la lapine au sol, avec une forme physique ressemblant trait pour trait à son original, sauf son pelage qui au lieu d'être dans les tons grisâtres, avait la même couleur sombre que les ombres qui peuplaient ses pires cauchemars.

L'ombre s'ausculta devant le miroir toujours baigné par la lumière lunaire froide, avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement en voyant son propre reflet de la même couleur :

\- Ah !, c'est beaucoup mieux, cette apparence me convient à la perfection, alors ma chère Judy tu n'arrives toujours pas à savoir qui je suis réellement ?, je vais être gentille et te donner un indice fort utile, qui va sans doute t'aiguiller rapidement vers la bonne réponse, expliqua l'ombre dont la voix forte et pleine d'énergie ressemblait à une note près, à celle de la lapine toujours prostrée contre son lit.

L'alter ego maléfique s'approcha d'un pas décidé vers la lapine dont l'étrangeté de la situation était à deux doigts de la rendre folle, avant de s'arrêter juste devant elle, en appuyant le bout de la patte légèrement intangible, contre une partie précise de la poitrine de la lapine, qui émit un fort battement au contact :

\- Tu es mon cœur ?, demanda la lapine avec nervosité en sentant battre son organe à vive allure dans sa frêle poitrine,

\- Bonne réponse !, nous avançons enfin !, je suis une partie de toi, ou plus exactement la manifestation de la volonté de ton cœur qui voudrait te faire part de son état actuel, qui n'est hélas pas fameux, énonça l'ombre d'un air satisfait avant de reculer un peu pour laisser un peu d'espace pour respirer, à son original.

\- Et tu me veux quoi exactement ?, quémanda la lapine encore sous le choc de la révélation sur l'identité de son sombre reflet.

\- Juste te dire que je suis blessé ainsi que tourmenté par mon porteur qui n'est rien d'autre que toi ma chère Judy, pourrais-tu arrêter de me meurtrir à chaque fois que la situation t'échappe juste un peu ?, je suis fort et résistant, mais comme toute chose en ce monde, j'ai mes limites, et tu vas un peu loin, exigea l'ombre de vive voix tout en exagérant ses gestes comme si elle jouait une pièce de théâtre.

\- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?, ma vie est mouvementée, je navigue sans interruption entre moments de pur bonheur et instants de tristesse, je rate tout quand je veux faire plaisir à Graydz, et à cause de Nick, tout est fichu !, maudissait Judy avec un air abattu, tout en laissant tomber ses oreilles devant ses yeux afin de masquer ses larmes.

\- C'est vrai que ce renard a fait une jolie gaffe, cela va être assez dur de les réconcilier, ajouta le reflet avant de marcher un peu devant le miroir, sa patte tapotait nerveusement son museau pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à une solution au problème de son porteur.

\- je dois choisir entre Graydz ou Nick, c'est ça que tu veux ?, mugissait Judy dont les pleurs mouillèrent ses vêtements, elle n'avait trouvé que cette cruelle solution pour en finir avec ce maudit conflit entre eux.

\- Non, car dans chaque cas tu seras inévitablement malheureuse et donc tu vas me blesser par la même occasion, tu dois réparer le lien brisé entre les deux, contredisait l'ombre sur un ton direct, tout en continuant à penser à une réponse constructive à donner à son orignal complétement bouleversé par ses émotions.

\- Mais comment ?, j'ai essayé de raisonner Nick, mais rien à faire, à chaque fois il s'en prend à Graydz pour de futiles raisons, se plaignait la lapine agitée par le chagrin, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit comme solution.

Le reflet continuait à se promener dans la chambre tout en chuchotant ses pensées dans un charabia incompréhensible, sous les yeux de Judy qui s'était assise entre temps sur le bord de son lit en arborant une mine triste. Elle avait réussi à calmer le flot agité de ses émotions et à arrêter de pleurer, mais cette inextricable énigme restait pour elle, sans dénouement possible. Pendant que la lapine cogitait sur les conséquences possibles de chaque solution qui lui venait en tête, le visage entre ses pattes qui palpaient nerveusement ses petites joues, l'ombre s'arrêta net, avant de s'adresser à son orignal :

\- Tu n'as pas encore caressé la bonne corde pour le faire réagir, mais j'ai une question pour toi, comment considères-tu Graydz ?, interrogea le reflet avec vigueur, ses yeux étincelants reflétèrent l'idée brillante qu'elle venait d'élaborer dans son esprit.

\- Comme un ami fidèle et bienveillant, quelqu'un en qui j'ai pleinement confiance et qui vole à mon secours quel que soit le danger, conta Judy sur un ton franc et des yeux profonds fixant sans ciller ceux de son alter ego, afin de montrer la véracité de ses dires.

\- C'est en partie vrai, mais n'oublie pas que je suis l'avatar de ton cœur, et je sais que tu as un léger ressenti vis-à-vis de lui, il te fait un peu peur, n'est-ce-pas Judy ?, interrogea l'ombre avec un grand sourire un peu complice qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher.

\- Bien sûr que non !, il m'a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises, je n'ai pas peur de lui, j'éprouve plutôt de l'admiration pour ses actes ainsi que sa droiture, énonça Judy d'une voix distincte et forte, elle était un peu contrariée par les dires de son double, mais elle sentait quand même, un léger doute s'insinuer dans son esprit.

\- Ah ma mignonne lapine, tu ne peux pas me mentir, je te rappelle que la première chose qui t'es venue à la tête quand tu m'as vue avec sa silhouette, était qu'il te dévore, une infime partie de toi le considère seulement comme un prédateur, je sais aussi que tu as été effrayée par lui lors de ta première rencontre et quand il a utilisé son intimidation pour calmer Nick, déclara l'ombre sur un ton un peu rude, tout en toisant la lapine dont le regard fondit un peu en voyant cette vérité en face.

Les paroles de l'ombre touchèrent de plein fouet Judy dont les souvenirs refirent surfaces, elle se rappela de la première rencontre avec Graydz, dans l'immeuble abandonné au beau milieu de la jungle. Elle fut effrayée en le voyant s'avancer dans le salon, avant de s'assoir à leur table tout en discutant de bon cœur avec Bogo. Les grandes dents qu'elle avait pu voir affleurer du museau du Dragoon pendant qu'il parlait, l'avaient fait frémir d'effroi, mais c'était surtout sa grande stature qui lui fit comprendre sur le moment qu'il pouvait l'écraser en un instant, si jamais il se trouvait, dans un état de profonde colère contre elle. Elle avait avec le temps compris que Graydz était trop bienveillant et respectueux de la vie pour lui faire le moindre mal, mais lorsqu'il avait terrorisé volontairement le renard empoisonné dans l'usine SparkTech, afin de le capturer facilement. L'attitude du Dragoon à ce moment-là l'avait fait un peu paniquer lorsqu'elle s'imaginait le voir avancer vers elle avec cette aura sanguinaire et féroce.

\- Tu…Tu as raison, même si je le considère comme un de mes meilleurs amis, qui ne ferait pas du mal à aucun animal sans aucune raison vraiment valable, je n'ai pas encore réussi à m'habituer complétement à son apparence atypique, je l'avoue, concéda Judy la voix un peu tremblotante à cause de cette révélation, avant de pousser un soupir de découragement, elle n'aurait jamais pensé encore éprouver ce genre de ressenti envers les prédateurs.

\- Ne sois pas triste, tout cela est bien normal, même si tu as pleinement confiance en lui, une griffe reste une griffe, il en va de même pour les crocs, même si nous avons évolué, nous sommes encore un peu régis par nos instincts primaires, mais tu as réussi à les surpasser brillamment, tu es devenue amie avec beaucoup de prédateurs, et tu as même trouvé l'amour parmi eux, énonça l'ombre sur un ton posé, avant de s'approcher de la lapine pour la rassurer sur ses sentiments.

\- Mais alors que dois-je faire ?, demanda la lapine avec insistance en voyant dans son regard, que l'ombre avait une solution pour son problème.

\- Je vais y venir, le problème vient de ton cher renard, il ressent aussi cette peur envers le Dragoon, qui pour lui est une menace sur son existence mais surtout sur la tienne, et comme il se sent faible par rapport aux qualités de Graydz que tu admires, cela a donné comme résultat une haine qu'il a nourrie au fil du temps, avant qu'elle explose d'un coup, ce qui a abouti inévitablement à cet accident, expliqua le reflet tout en regardant Judy avec ses grands yeux violets.

\- Je dois m'occuper de Nick, réussir à lui faire comprendre que Graydz n'est pas son ennemi ni un rival, je vais le changer comme je l'ai déjà fait auparavant, quel que soit le temps nécessaire, je vais l'empêcher de s'autodétruire, déclara Judy avec vigueur, ses yeux brulèrent d'un nouvel espoir qui venait d'éclore en elle.

\- Enfin une attitude volontaire qui me plaît !, je vois enfin la détermination étinceler dans ton regard, tu auras du travail, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ton gardien ailé est toujours là pour réaliser de grands miracles, déclara l'ombre avec enthousiasme avant de câliner son original avec la tendresse ainsi que la douceur digne d'un lapin.

\- Tu as raison, je suis sûre qu'il va tout faire pour résoudre la situation, il ne laisse jamais un ami en détresse, confia Judy sur un ton serein, après avoir été surprise par le geste de son reflet qui repartit ensuite en direction du miroir.

\- Bien, mon travail ici est enfin terminé, tu as intérêt à me ménager, sinon je te promets de revenir te rendre visite dans tes rêves pour te passer un bon savon, avertissait le reflet sur un ton moqueur, avant de remarquer que son enveloppe intangible commençait à se dissiper lentement parmi les ténèbres environnantes.

Judy voyait son ombre regagner tranquillement le miroir tout en la saluant de la main, avant de reprendre sa place d'origine, la lapine regarda son reflet redevenir habituel ainsi que son apparence. Mais pendant qu'elle examinait le miroir, un grondement sourd se fit entendre à ses oreilles, avant de s'amplifier pour devenir un vacarme intenable qui fit tomber Judy à terre, les oreilles plaquées contre la tête pour atténuer ce bruit lui vrillant les tympans, mais il était tellement insoutenable et douloureux, qu'elle ferma les yeux avant de pousser un grand cri bien aigu.


	26. Chapitre 26 : Leçon de Dragoon

Chapitre 26 : Leçon de Dragoon

Judy se réveilla d'un seul coup sur son lit tout en haletant, le bruit de son rêve provenait de quelqu'un, qui était en train de tambouriner avec force à la porte d'entrée de son appartement. Elle regarda son réveil qui lui indiquait neuf heures du matin, avant de sortir de son lit qui était illuminé par les rayons du soleil s'invitant dans sa chambre par le biais de sa fenêtre dont la lapine avait oublié de baisser les stores avant de se coucher dans un triste état. Judy poussa un grognement teinté d'une rancune envers l'intrus dont le bruit qu'il émettait ne faiblissait pas, avant de partir en direction de la porte d'entrée tout en maugréant un peu, en pensant que c'était Nick qui était venu la voir en urgence pour tenter de se racheter auprès d'elle après avoir passé une bonne nuit à réfléchir sur son comportement. Mais quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut surprise par la silhouette de son visiteur qui n'était pas du tout celle de son renard roux, mais plutôt celle d'une tigresse blanche, qui surgit dans l'appartement, tout en fouillant de son regard chaque coin à la recherche de quelque chose, sans même faire attention à Judy qui la regardait avec des grands yeux surpris.

Helena se calma un peu en voyant que l'objet de ses recherches ne se trouvait pas chez Judy, elle poussa un soupir avant de s'approcher de la lapine avec un regard soucieux :

\- Où est Nick ?, il n'est pas resté avec toi ?, la tigresse l'interrogea avec insistance, tout en la secouant fortement par ses minuscules épaules, dont ses grandes pattes blanches les recouvraient complétement.

\- Tu te doutes bien que non, après son odieux comportement d'hier, je l'ai laissé rentrer seul chez lui, expliqua la lapine sur un ton un peu dur, après s'être débarrassé de l'étreinte de son amie qui lui avait fait tourner un peu la tête.

\- Oh non !, je suis arrivé trop tard !, s'exclama avec fureur Helena avant d'écraser le parquet de l'appartement avec force à l'aide de son pied qui émit un grondement sourd à l'impact.

\- Tu le cherches pour te venger de lui ?, je te comprends, exprima la lapine d'un air consterné, elle se demandait entre Helena ou Graydz, lequel allait étriper le renard en premier, et elle pensait avoir enfin la réponse à cette question devant ses yeux.

\- Non, cela peut te paraître bien étrange, mais je le cherche pour le protéger, expliqua la tigresse d'un ton plus distinct et posé, son coup au sol l'avait un peu déchargée de la tension qui s'était accumulée en elle depuis son départ de la demeure de Graydz.

\- De qui ?, demanda Judy qui fut abasourdie de voir le changement d'attitude de la tigresse envers le renard qui l'avait chagrinée à cause de son geste, la lapine prit un peu peur en se demandant à quel point il était en danger pour que cela opère un tel changement d'humeur chez Helena.

\- De Graydz bien sûr !, il est parti ce matin très tôt de chez nous, en me soufflant qu'il allait régler son compte pour de bon à un certain renard jaloux, sur le coup je ne me suis pas inquiétée, connaissant mon cher Dragoon, mais par la suite je me suis souvenue de quelque chose d'alarmant, conta Helena nerveusement tout en fouillant le fond de son sac, à la recherche d'un objet précis.

Helena sortit de son sac vert qu'elle tenait en bandoulière, un magnifique livre ancien qu'elle tendit ensuite à Judy avec la patte tremblotante sous l'effet du stress, La lapine après avoir examiné en détail sa couverture, mais surtout le titre, se souvenait que c'était cet ouvrage que Graydz lui avait demandé de porter à la tigresse pour se faire pardonner d'une certaine maladresse qu'il avait commise.

\- Oui je me souviens, c'est le livre sur les traditions de son peuple que Graydz m'avait demandé de te transmettre il y a quelques jours de cela, conta la lapine dont la curiosité refit surface, elle était de nouveau tentée de le lire, mais le Dragoon lui avait interdit formellement de le faire quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Cette ouvrage couvre en globalité toutes les règles ainsi que les traditions érigées par sa race au fil du temps, et dont Graydz suit les préceptes avec une certaine ferveur, c'est une de ces lois qui était au centre de notre désaccord de la dernière fois, je me suis réconciliée par la suite en la lisant dans ce livre, mais bref, je l'ai parcourue en entier pendant qu'il se faisait soigner à l'hôpital, et son départ en hâte ce matin m'avait rappelé un passage précis, confia Helena avant de pousser un long soupir en repensant à l'instant où elle avait failli briser sa relation avec lui, juste à cause d'une de ces maudites lois.

Helena reprit le livre des mains de la lapine, avant de tourner les fines pages nerveusement à un tel point, qu'elle faillit à plusieurs reprises en déchirer quelques-unes, pour ensuite montrer à Judy une page particulière. Elle prit l'ouvrage entre ses mains avant de lire avec attention le passage indiqué par la tigresse, au bout de quelques minutes, ses mouvements se figèrent, avant qu'elle laisse choir le livre à terre, le visage arborant une grande stupeur, qui laissa place en peu de temps à une panique sans nom. Ce qu'elle venait de lire l'avait plongée dans une grande terreur liée à son inquiétude sur l'état du renard dont la vie était sans doute en grand danger au moment où elles discutaient, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que le geste de Nick aurait pu mener à de telles conséquences de la part du Dragoon. Judy essaya de se convaincre que Graydz ne pourrait jamais faire quelque chose d'aussi horrible, lui qui a un si grand respect pour la vie, dont il s'était juré de ne pas la blesser sans raison valable, mais si le Dragoon suit les traditions de son peuple par honneur, le renard venait de lui offrir une raison bien valable pour qu'il laisse sa fureur se déchaîner sur lui sans aucune retenue morale.

Judy reprit un peu ses esprits, avant de s'approcher d'un air paniqué vers la tigresse, tout en oubliant de ramasser le précieux ouvrage par terre :

\- Tu… tu es sûre ?, c'est impossible qu'il fasse cela, pas Graydz, bégaya Judy, le visage médusé par la peur, elle ne s'imaginait pas que le Dragoon cachait une telle facette derrière sa personnalité joviale.

\- Hélas j'en ai bien peur, car si je me réfère à cette tradition, un Dragoon dont l'honneur ou la fierté a été bafoué injustement, peut demander réparation à l'auteur de cette ignominie en le provoquant dans un duel à mort, selon le rite des Dragoons.

\- Il faut les trouver au plus vite !, s'exclamait Judy avant de commencer à se précipiter hors de l'appartement en panique, elle se fit arrêter juste à temps par la tigresse sur le pas de la porte, Helena ne pouvait pas la laisser sortir dans cette tenue de nuit.

\- Je crois qu'il est déjà trop tard, j'ai fait un crochet par l'appartement de Nick avant de venir, et j'ai trouvé sa porte d'entrée légèrement entrouverte, sans aucune trace de lutte visible autour de son lit défait, je pense que Graydz a dû l'endormir avant de l'emmener, raconta Helena avec effroi, elle ne s'imaginait pas que son tendre et bienveillant Graydz, tenter de faire un tel geste.

\- Que…que faisons-nous s'il commet un meurtre ?, mugissait de peur la lapine qui pensait qu'elle allait perdre deux de ses meilleures connaissances d'un seul coup.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il irait jusqu'à cet extrême, mais j'ai quand même peur pour le renard, frémit la tigresse de peur et d'inquiétude, elle craignait de ne plus arriver à regarder son Graydz sans dégoût, après cet accident.

Judy et Helena continuaient à paniquer sur la situation qui venait de prendre des proportions titanesques, elles se demandaient même si Nick était encore vivant, jusqu'à que des coups à la porte d'entrée, refermée par Judy, se fassent entendre, la lapine arrêta de se morfondre avant d'aller ouvrir en hâte à ce nouvel visiteur, ce qu'elle vit devant la porte de son appartement l'a surprenait au plus haut point.

 _Un peu plus tôt, au milieu de la jungle proche de Zootopie :_

Nick dormait d'un lourd sommeil qui fut agité par des myriades de cauchemars divers qui maltraitaient son esprit. Il se voyait seul sans personne sur qui compter, avec une muselière bien fixée sur sa tête qui refusait de bouger quels que soient les efforts employés. Il fut tiré de son sommeil par le ruissellement de l'eau que ses oreilles encore assoupies, captèrent tout autour de lui, il pensait qu'il pleuvait encore des cordes dans la rue où aucune voiture ne se faisait entendre. Le renard frémissait un peu les yeux toujours bien clos, en s'imaginant devoir se lever de son lit un jour de repos, pour affronter ce mauvais temps bien de saison. Il essaya de se rendormir quand un violent courant d'air froid, souffla dans sa fourrure et le fit frissonner jusqu'aux os. Le renard essaya de fermer la fenêtre de sa chambre sans être complétement réveillé, mais ses pattes n'arrivaient pas à atteindre les murs de sa chambre pourtant minuscule, avant d'être fortement intrigué quand il relâcha les muscles de ses bras, de sentir ses pattes reposer sur de l'herbe humide.

Cette constatation bien étrange à son goût l'obligea à trouver le courage d'ouvrir grand les yeux pour constater avec stupeur, qu'il n'était pas actuellement dans son doux lit bien moelleux. Il se trouvait au beau milieu de la jungle dans une petite clairière bordée d'immenses arbres, tandis qu'il était emmitouflé dans un vieux sac de couchage dont la fermeture avait été remontée au maximum. Après s'être extirpé de cette couverture de fortune, Nick se mit debout, avant de contempler avec un visage hagard sans voix, le panorama sauvage que lui offrait la nature. Nick remarqua une grande cascade d'eau qui était en train de déverser un flot tumultueux à quelques mètres de lui, qui retombait dans le dans un cours d'eau contournant la plateforme herbeuse où il était juché actuellement. Pendant que le soleil s'élevait dans les cieux, en essayant vainement de percer l'épaisse couche nuageuse qui l'empêchait d'illuminer ces lieux boisés, Nick se promena dans la clairière tout en ne quittant pas du regard la chute d'eau qui l'hypnotisait. Il réfléchissait aux évènements de la soirée, tout en faisant complètement abstraction de la présence derrière lui qui s'attelait à terminer certains préparatifs, tout en sifflotant tranquillement un air bien étrange.

Nick essayait de retrouver des traces des évènements qui s'étaient déroulés lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui, mais cette foule de souvenirs accablants, encombrait son esprit et faillit le rendre fou, mais il arriva à rassembler quelques morceaux du puzzle des évènements. Il se rappelait être resté prostré, assis sur son matelas et adosser contre le mur de sa chambre silencieuse où seules quelques voitures au loin, troublaient sa méditation. Nick essaya de trouver son téléphone portable pour appeler de l'aide ou au moins savoir où il était actuellement via le GPS intégré, car il avait encore sur lui ses vêtements de la veille car il n'avait pas eu la vigueur de les enlever avant de tomber mollement dans son lit. Le renard poussa un cri de peur en voyant que son précieux gadget n'était plus à sa place habituelle dans la poche de sa chemise, ce qui le fit conclure qu'il était perdu au milieu de cette zone sauvage sans aucune trace de civilisation visible. Il marcha un peu nerveusement tout en réfléchissant au moyen de s'en sortir, quand sa réflexion fut interrompue, par sa chute dans l'herbe mouillée causée par une irrégularité du terrain. Nick se releva un peu difficilement, complétement couvert de boue, avant d'aller examiner la cause de sa chute, il fut étonné de voir un trait arrondi dessiné profondément dans la terre fraîche.

Le renard suivit des yeux le tracé de cette marque qui formait un cercle quasiment parfait, avant de voir à l'autre bout, Graydz sifflotant tout en terminant son trait à l'aide d'une branche. Dès son travail terminé, il se tapota les mains, fier de la précision de son dessin, avant de se retourner en direction du renard qui fut effrayé de voir le Dragoon qu'il avait blessé :

\- C'est enfin terminé mon cher Nick, nous allons pouvoir enfin débuter cet affrontement dans les règles de l'art, tu ne t'imagines pas depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment pour régler une bonne fois pour toutes nos divergences, s'exclama le Dragoon avec un grand sourire, tout en faisant craquer avec vigueur les os de ses mains pour les échauffer un peu.

\- T'affronter ?, mais pourquoi ?, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait, mais je ne savais plus ce que je faisais, bafouilla le renard apeuré qui comprenait qu'il allait devoir se battre contre l'imposant Dragoon.

\- Je te pardonne pour le coup que tu m'as donné ainsi que pour ma chute dans l'escalier, mais je ne peux te laisser t'en tirer aussi facilement pour les paroles que tu m'as déclarées avec rage, elles reflètent ce que tu penses de moi au plus profond de toi, et je sais que cela risque de se reproduire inévitablement, et je ne peux pas te laisser passer cela, donc nous allons en terminer ici et maintenant Nick ! ordonna Graydz avec rudesse avant d'ouvrir son museau pour laisser échapper quelques flammes de sa gorge dont la chaleur était montée en flèche suite à l'excitation engendrée par ce duel.

\- Je… je ne voulais pas te dire ces horreurs, je ne sais même pas d'où elles sont venues, donc je t'en supplie Graydz, pardonne-moi et ne fais pas quelque chose qui restera sur ta conscience le reste de ta vie, conseilla le renard sur un ton plus distincts et serein.

\- Bien tenté Nick de me prendre par le côté sentimental, mais j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de régler nos comptes, estime toi heureux que je ne te provoque pas dans un duel à mort comme le veut mes coutumes, prend ce bâton et place toi au milieu du cercle, exigea le Dragoon impassible avec les nasaux qui laissèrent échapper un panache de fumée grisâtre, la tentative de Nick n'avait fait que stimuler la combativité de Graydz.

Nick soumis par la peur que lui engendrait l'attitude féroce et fière du Dragoon lui fit comprendre à quel point son geste avait des répercussions graves. Il ramassa le bâton que lui lança Graydz, avant de se placer à l'endroit qu'il lui indiquait avec sa griffe acérée. Le renard avait une boule dans la gorge ainsi que tous les muscles de son corps qui tremblotaient de peur, en sachant que dans un combat rapproché sans aucune aide, il n'avait pas la moindre once de chance de remporter la victoire contre le Dragoon dont l'attitude étrangement calme devait cacher une rage meurtrière dirigée contre lui. Graydz se plaça en face de lui, juste à quelques mètres du renard, sans aucune arme dans les mains, avant de s'adresser à son adversaire qu'il toisait de haut :

\- La règle est simpliste, affronte moi de toutes tes forces en usant sans retenue cette rage qui te consume, je ne te donnerai aucun coup fatal, mais je te jugerai indigne si tu oses poser le moindre pied hors de ce cercle, et je t'empêcherai par tous les moyens de t'approcher de Judy, tu ne pourras lui causer que du chagrin dans ton état actuel, expliqua Graydz sur un ton ferme tout en fixant sans interruption le renard qui faillit s'écrouler à terre comme une marionnette à qui on aurait coupé ses fils.

\- Je…je ne veux pas t'affronter, je préfère encore partir, souffla Nick d'un air désespéré, avant de commencer à faire quelques pas en direction de la limite du ring, il préférait être un lâche que de devoir affronter son ami.

\- Alors c'est que tu es incapable de protéger l'être que tu aimes le plus au monde, tu me fais honte !, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je veillerai sur Judy pour la protéger à ta place, de toute façon tu ne restes qu'un prédateur sanguinaire, tu n'as rien à faire avec une proie que tu pourrais blesser sans raison, pars maintenant avant que je te mette une muselière !, gueula Graydz à gorge déployée tout en pointant de la griffe le renard avant de lui adresser un regard malicieux.

Nick en entendant ces mots se stoppa net, une rage bouillonnante s'éleva en lui, il vit en Graydz, les animaux qui lui avaient durant son enfance, mis une muselière sur la tête pour se moquer ouvertement de lui en le rabaissant à l'état d'un simple prédateur. Mais d'autres souvenirs ressurgirent en lui, il se revoyait dans la rue accusé d'un vol qu'il n'avait pas commis, mais le fait d'être sur les lieus du crime et en plus d'appartenir à la race des renards dont les préjugés les avaient définis comme roublards et voleurs avaient suffi pour qu'il se retrouve derrière les barreaux pendant quelques jours. Nick se retourna vers le Dragoon avant de s'avancer en grognant férocement, vers lui d'un pas déterminé, tandis que Graydz continuait d'exciter son petit opposant en l'arrosant d'une pluie de préjugés. Nick se rapprocha du Dragoon, et lui sauta dessus avec le bâton levé juste au-dessus de sa tête avant de le porter en direction du Dragoon ricanant, qui esquiva le coup du renard dont la course se termina dans la boue. Le renard se releva aussi sec avant d'enchaîner des attaques puissantes, mais lentes et peu précises. Graydz évita ou dévia le bâton à l'aide de ses bras, tout en se prenant volontairement des coups sur le torse ou la tête, en esquissant un sourire moqueur qui ne faisait qu'augmenter la rage brûlante dans les grands yeux verts de son opposant. Après une bonne dizaine d'attaques portées contre le Dragoon, le bâton se brisa en plusieurs morceaux sur le crâne de Graydz dont l'endurance et la résistance physique faisait pâlir Nick qui sentait la sueur recouvrir tout son visage, tandis que sa langue était sortie de son museau, d'où s'échappait un souffle saccadé par la fatigue engendrée par cette intense enchaînement.

Le Dragoon approcha sa tête souriante du renard épuisé, avant de lui souffler quelques paroles tout en se pavanant fièrement devant lui :

\- C'est tout ce dont t'es capable ?, tu n'arriveras jamais à protéger tes proches avec aussi peu de détermination mon petit et insignifiant prédateur, se moqua Graydz avec férocité, avant de ricaner sans retenue devant son adversaire dont les poils commençaient tous à s'hérisser.

Le renard empli d'un regain de force, se laissa habiter par ses instincts primaires, et sauta sur le Dragoon avec ses crocs pointus bien en évidence, qui allèrent se ficher dans le bras du Dragoon avant de le mordre avec force. Il tenait ferment la chaire de Graydz, dont le sang bouillant s'échappait de la blessure, avant de se déverser dans la fourrure rousse du renard déchaîné ainsi que dans sa bouche, il exprima un regard de dégoût à l'odeur du sang dans sa bouche. Nick commençait à comprendre ce qu'il était en train de faire à cet instant, il se calma un peu en relâchant l'étreinte de sa gueule autour du bras du Dragoon, avant de penser à ce qui avait pu le rendre aussi proche de l'état sauvage. Graydz dont le visage calme et passif ne laissait pas transpirer la moindre douleur, utilisa son bras libre, pour prendre par la taille, le frêle corps de Nick entre ses grandes griffes qui l'enserrèrent complétement, avant de pointer son visage devant lui. Graydz essuya un peu les babines rougeâtres du renard avec un chiffon, avant de s'adresser à lui, en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

\- Quelle ardeur mon cher Nick !, je dirais que cela va me coûter au moins trois points de sutures, tu n'y es vraiment pas allé de main morte sur ce coup, conta Graydz d'un ton calme, il semblait ne pas ressentir la moindre douleur, n'y être inquiété par le filet de sang qui suintait de la blessure.

Le Dragoon jeta le renard à terre avec violence pour stopper son ardeur sauvage, Nick s'écrasa dans une grande flaque de boue qui amortit sa chute tout en le recouvrant d'une bonne couche de saleté qui lui demanderait plusieurs douches intenses avant de retrouver un pelage soyeux et propre. Nick extirpa sa tête de la terre, tout en haletant, sa rage passagère avait complétement disparue, il s'était vidé de toute sa rancune envers le Dragoon, qui était en train de recouvrir son bras blessé d'un bandage pour stopper l'écoulement de son sang qui se répandait dans l'herbe trempée à ses pieds.

Graydz prit le renard par le col pour le remettre debout, avant de s'adresser à lui sur un ton calme mais toujours assez directe :

\- Alors enfin calmé Nick ?, ou tu as encore envie de me traiter de lézard ?, questionna le Dragoon avec ardeur tout en finissant de nouer le bandage autour de son bras qui commençait déjà à rougir un peu.

\- Je…je suis désolé, désolé pour l'accident, désolé pour ces paroles cruelles, désolé pour mon comportement que j'ai adopté quand tu travailles à nos côtés, c'est juste que je voyais Judy t'admirer avec une telle ferveur, alors que je restais sur la touche, caché dans ton ombre, tu lui as apporté tellement en si peu de temps, que tout ce que j'aurais pu faire en une vie, mais tu voulais juste l'aider, la soutenir en tant qu'ami, je ne suis qu'un renard stupide et jaloux, qui a blessé ses amis, se confessa Nick d'un air maussade avant de baisser la tête, il ne se sentait plus digne de regarder Graydz dans les yeux après ces actes.

\- Relève la tête Nick, c'est sûr que si tu penses de cette façon, tu vas retomber inévitablement dans les rouages de la haine, il faut que tu changes ta façon de penser, réfléchit pourquoi Judy t'aime tellement malgré les différences qu'il y a entre vous deux ?, tu lui as apporté ton aide dans cette grande enquête, même quand tout le monde était contre elle, tu es resté malgré tout à ses côtés pour la soutenir et tu lui as fait garder l'espoir que tout est possible si on prend la peine d'essayer sans jamais baisser les bras, je sais qu'elle te fait pleinement confiance et qu'à mon avis, tu mettrais volontiers ta vie entre ses mains, dicta Graydz avec vigueur tout en gardant un ton calme et réconfortant, en voulant faire comprendre à son ami dont il était en train d'essuyer un peu le corps avec une vielle serviette, qu'il avait les clés menant à son bonheur, à portée de main.

Nick se redressa pour regarder la mine ravie de son ami qui était heureux de voir le visage du renard arborer un visage empreint d'une étincelle de lucidité, les paroles de Graydz l'avait touché en plein cœur et l'émurent à un tel point, qu'il versa quelques larmes sans aucune gêne, qui s'écoulèrent sur ses vêtement salis par la boue. Son esprit arriva enfin à assimiler des faits pourtant si simples, il ne pourrait jamais surpasser le Dragoon dans ce qu'il excellait, cela aurait été une grosse erreur d'essayer de perdre son identité pour en arborer une autre qui ne lui convenait pas du tout. Sa douce lapine l'appréciait et l'aimait pour ce qu'il était, pour ses qualités aussi bien que ses défauts qui firent qu'il était Nicholas Wilde. Le renard assimila maintenant, que même si Judy éprouve une certaine admiration pour le Dragoon, elle était bien plus heureuse de partager sa vie sentimentale avec son béta de renard, qu'elle aimait éperdument, et que lui aussi ne pouvait se passer de la voir sans un grand sourire radieux se dessinant sur son joli minois gris.

Nick s'approcha de son ami, avec un regard différent, sa peur et sa lâcheté avaient été remplacées par une détermination qui éclot en lui, suite aux paroles du Dragoon :

\- Tu as raison Graydz, comme toujours, je dois me montrer à la hauteur de Carotte si je veux la voir heureuse, ainsi que de nos amis, cette jalousie ne m'a apporté que des malheurs, merci Graydz pour cette leçon menée à ta manière, exprima le renard avec un visage plus serein et calme, il était conscient de la chance d'avoir Graydz pour l'épauler et le guider sur la bonne voie.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi Nick, les amis sont là pour se soutenir, je ne t'aurais jamais fait le moindre mal, sinon Judy m'en aurait tenu rigueur pendant des semaines, ajouta le Dragoon d'un air satisfait avant de tendre la main au renard en signe de réconciliation qui lui serra avec joie en retour.

\- Je m'excuse encore pour cette cicatrice sur ton front, tu n'éprouves vraiment aucune rancune envers moi ?, s'enquérait Nick qui malgré le visage souriant de son ami, s'inquiétait un peu pour cette blessure dont il était le principal auteur.

\- Bien sûr que non, je savais que tu ne pensais pas vraiment ce que tu m'as dit sous le coup de la colère, et cette blessure, c'est juste dix points de sutures, cela aura sans doute disparu dans quelques semaines, s'exclama avec insouciance Graydz qui avait été habitué pendant son long voyage, à recevoir des blessures encore plus graves que celle-là, qui n'était pour lui qu'une petite égratignure picotant juste un peu.

\- Tu devrais la garder bien visible, tu auras l'air d'un vrai dur avec cette cicatrice en travers de ta longue tête, ricana gentiment le renard de bon cœur avant de donner un coup de coude amical à son ami.

\- Je risque de faire peur à Helena, mais trêve de plaisanterie !, tu as pu te défouler, mais maintenant c'est mon tour, avertissait Graydz avec entrain, son sourire jovial fut remplacé en un instant par un rictus légèrement plus féroce qui surprit le renard avant de l'effrayer.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas me cogner avec un bâton avant de me morde ?, s'inquiéta-t-il en voyant le Dragoon vouloir prendre sa revanche, il s'approcha du renard avec un regard rempli d'une certaine malice, mélangée à une excitation débordante en lui.

\- Non je ne vais pas te faire le moindre mal, je vais juste te montrer quelque chose dont tes pires cauchemars doivent encore te montrer des traces, prépare-toi au spectacle, un… deux… trois !, décompta Graydz avec impatience en utilisant ses griffes, tandis qu'il frissonnait d'un léger plaisir malsain, en montrant à son ami un de ses tours, dont il avait déjà été témoin, lors d'un de ses épisodes de sauvagerie.

La jungle à quelques kilomètres de Zootopie était bien calme, bercée par le doux ruissellement de l'eau qui donnait à ce tableau un aspect apaisant digne pour une méditation. Mais ce spectacle se sérénité, fuit troublé par un grave et puissant rugissement bestial qui fit trembler les arbres, avant d'être suivi d'un couinement de peur bien aigu, avant que toute la forêt tropicale retrouve un certain calme. De ce panorama, s'élevait un Dragoon dans les cieux en portant un gros sac, il partit en direction de la ville en laissant dans son sillage, les échos d'un ricanement endiablé.

 _Retour dans l'appartement de Judy quelques instants après_ :

Judy venait d'ouvrir la porte pour voir se dévoiler devant elle, la silhouette massive du Dragoon qui avait l'air d'être tout seul, aucune trace du renard, elle remarqua très rapidement, le bras bandé de Graydz dont une tache de sang sombre se dessinait à travers les couches de bandages. La lapine en voyant l'état de son ami un peu blessé ainsi que ses vêtements recouverts en parties par des traces de terre, dont il avait enlevé la plus grande partie, paniqua en pensant qu'il avait finalement osé faire cet acte impardonnable qu'elle avait imaginé. Graydz après avoir adressé un grand sourire étrange à son amie, s'adressa à elle avec une gaieté :

\- Bonjour Judy, quelle belle matinée d'automne, rien ne vaut un bon échauffement physique pour commencer cette journée du bon pied, ah !, Helena tu es ici aussi ?, quelle bonne surprise, s'exclama le Dragoon joyeusement, avant de saluer les deux filles, d'un geste de la patte.

\- Tu…tu n'as pas osé faire cela, où est Nick ?, tu ne l'as quand même pas…, Judy bafouilla avec peur, les blessures de Graydz ainsi que l'absence de Nick, lui faisaient penser que le pire était arrivé.

Judy n'eut pas le temps de temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle avait déjà du mal à articuler, avant que le Dragoon l'arrête :

\- Bien sûr que non !, je suis un peu vexé que tu penses que j'ai osé lui faire du mal, j'ai justement un gros colis pour toi Judy, il est fragile et un peu lourd, tu n'aurais pas un fauteuil où je pourrais le déposer ? demanda Graydz sur un ton calme et sérieux, tout en regardant la lapine avec des yeux sans la moindre trace dé férocité.

Graydz s'avança dans l'appartement en ayant préalablement essuyé ses pieds encore un peu boueux, s'approcha de la chaise indiquée par la patte tremblotante de la lapine, avant de déposer dessus, son lourd chargement. Judy qui avait accouru avec peur, pour voir ce que lui avait apporté son ami, avant de découvrir avec stupeur, un sac de couchage fermé dont seule la tête rousse de son renard adoré dépassait. La lapine fut intriguée par le rictus de peur que le visage crispé de Nick avait mémorisé, juste avant qu'il devienne inconscient. Elle ouvrit nerveusement le sac avant de coller son oreille contre le torse de Nick pour vérifier s'il était encore vivant. Judy poussa un soupir de soulagement en entendant les battements lents de son cœur qui lui firent comprendre qu'il était seulement endormi.

Après s'être renseignée sur l'état de son doux renard, Judy repartit un peu furibonde en direction de Graydz qui avait pris un peu de recul pour assister en sécurité à la scène qui se déroulait juste devant lui :

\- Graydz !, j'espère que tu ne lui as pas fait le moindre mal, sinon je te promets que tu vas le sentir passer pendant des mois, menaça Judy sur un ton plutôt sévère, tout en désignant avec insistance, le Dragoon de la patte, qui lui fit signe en retour de calmer un peu ses ardeurs.

\- Sur le plan physique, il n'a rien à part quelques petites égratignures qu'il s'est faites lui-même, par contre sur le plan mental, je lui ai juste montré un échantillon de mon intimidation comme vengeance pour ses actes de la veille, il s'est évanoui juste après mon rugissement, c'est vraiment une petite nature ce renard, conta Graydz avec un ton droit et posé avant qu'il esquisse un sourire moqueur en repensant à la grimace de peur du renard.

\- Tu aurais pu le ménager un peu ! ,il va se réveiller quand ?, s'écria Judy toujours avec un ton un peu dur, avant de s'approcher du corps du renard pour l'examiner plus en détail.

\- Je lui prescris quelques gifles bien vigoureuses de ta part de préférence, cela devrait être bien suffisant pour le sortir de son profond sommeil et tu pourras te défouler un peu dans le même temps Judy, conseilla-t-il d'une voix avisée.

Judy suivit les consignes du Dragoon, elle donna quelques gifles de bon cœur dont les claquements résonnèrent dans tout l'appartement, sous le regard souriant du Dragoon qui profitait de ce spectacle bien amusant, avant de se prendre lui aussi une gifle donnée par Helena pour l'inquiétude qu'elle avait éprouvée, et qui l'avait mise un peu en colère en voyant qu'une fois de plus, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'alarmer. Elle menaça son amour, en lui reprochant son comportement aventureux car elle aurait bien aimé être mise au courant de son plan un peu plus tôt, avant de lui sauter dans les bras en pleurant de joie, en étant soulagée que Graydz n'ait pas fait un tel acte inqualifiable. Après avoir repris son aise, la tigresse se mit à chuchoter dans une des fines oreilles du Dragoon pour lui rappeler sa promesse qui lui avait faite juste avant de partir ce matin. Il lui avait promis de l'emmener faire une ballade en amoureux rien qu'eux deux, dans les cieux baignés par les ténèbres silencieuses de la nuit, accompagnée de sa myriade d'étoiles lumineuses et magnifiques. Graydz lui prit tendrement le museau avec sa grande main écailleuse, avant de lui confirmer sur un ton enivrant de douceur, que cette sortie serait vraiment inoubliable pour elle. Les douces paroles que lui soufflèrent son Dragoon, firent sauter de joie la tigresse qui ne put s'empêcher de le gratifier d'un tendre baiser vigoureux et plein de passion, avant de s'installer confortablement contre son torse, pour sentir la réconfortante et intense chaleur qui s'en émanait suite à l'émotion provoquée par ce tendre baiser.

Nick se réveilla d'un coup, les joues douloureuses, il poussa un cri de peur qui surprit tout le monde, avant de regarder nerveusement autour de lui pour apercevoir avec soulagement, qu'il se trouvait actuellement dans l'appartement de sa chère Judy, qui se trouvait juste devant lui, le visage rassuré. Il leva la tête pour apercevoir derrière la lapine, Graydz qui ricanait avec gaieté, tout en étreignant avec douceur Helena. Le Dragoon voyant son ami sortir des abîmes de l'inconscience, s'adressa à lui :

\- Alors mon cher Nick, j'ai été impressionnant ?, je sais que je manque encore un peu de finesse, mais le résultat est convaincant, n'est-ce-pas ?, se pavana Graydz avant d'adresser un regard un peu féroce au renard qui frémit un peu, le Dragoon éclata de rire à nouveau en observant la réaction de son ami toujours sous le choc de son intimidation.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais cela !, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie en te voyant avec une telle attitude sauvage, cela me dissuadera au moins d'essayer de te mettre en colère à l'avenir mon ami, me pardonneras-tu pour cette blessure que je t'ai fait au bras ?, j'ai encore le goût de ton sang dans ma bouche, et c'est bien écœurant, s'exclama Nick avec un peu de fureur qui lassai ensuite place à un attitude légèrement anxieuse après avoir repensé à la blessure qu'il avait infligée à son ami lors de sa crise de rage incontrôlée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais prévu d'avoir plus mal lorsque j'avais échafaudé cette petite leçon, mais il y a ici deux animaux, à qui tu dois présenter des excuses les plus sincères, et dans les plus brefs délais, ordonna Graydz d'une voix autoritaire avant de désigner du regard Judy et Helena qui contemplaient le renard sans un mot.

Nick s'extirpa avec un peu de difficulté de son sac de couchage trempé par la boue humide qui le recouvrait en grande partie, avant de s'agenouiller devant Judy et Helena, la tête pointée vers le sol, et de leur parler avec franchise :

\- Helena, je me suis affreusement mal comporté depuis le début de ta relation amoureuse avec Graydz, j'étais jaloux de ce fort amour qui brûlait entre vous deux, vous avez réussi à l'épanouir à une telle vitesse, tout en gardant un certain romantisme, j'éprouvais de la rancune pour Graydz car il est arrivé à faire tellement de chose pour toi, que je me sentais incapable devant lui en m'apercevant à quel point je manquais à mes devoirs envers Carotte que j'avais l'impression de décevoir à chaque fois, avoir essayer de rendre publique votre relation, était un acte stupide et pas digne d'un ami, mais je ne supportais pas de me sentir aussi loin du bonheur, jusqu'à que Graydz me donne le courage de le cueillir en exprimant mes sentiments pour ma douce Carotte, je te présente mes sincères excuses pour ma crise de jalousie de la veille, je n'ai pas écouté mon cœur et j'ai commis un acte impardonnable qui t'avait fait pleurer, je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu ne m'accorde pas ton pardon Helena, tout est de ma faute, confessa Nick avec une voix lente et un peu triste, il lui montrait qu'il était maintenant conscient de son mauvais comportement qui avait abouti à ce tragique accident.

\- Je veux bien te pardonner Nick de toute façon Graydz l'a déjà fait, mais si tu oses encore te montrer jaloux devant lui ou que tu essayes de dévoiler sur les réseaux sociaux ma relation avec lui, je te promets de te le faire amèrement regretter, avertissait Helena en essayant d'être sévère dans le conseil qu'elle lui donna, mais elle était tellement surprise et apaisée par les confessions de Nick, qu'elle ne put se montrer dure envers lui.

Après avoir présenté ses plus plates excuses devant la tigresse, qui était de son, coté, ravie de ce changement de comportement chez le renard, elle savait au fond d'elle que Graydz l'avait bien fait assimiler ses erreurs avec sa petite leçon à sa sauce. Nick se tourna ensuite en direction de Judy qui était encore admirative devant ses paroles, elle attendait avec impatience de le voir présenter ses regrets ainsi, que son pardon pour ses actes :

\- Judy, je ne voulais que ton bonheur, je ne voulais que te protéger, mais j'étais jaloux de l'admiration que tu portais à Graydz, j'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de t'éloigner de moi, je sentais à ce moment que je n'arriverai pas à briller aussi intensément que lui à tes yeux, mais je me suis vraiment égaré et Graydz me l'a fait comprendre avant que je franchisse le point de non-retour, je sais maintenant que je ne pourrai jamais lui voler cette admiration que tu lui portes, et j'ai compris aussi que j'avais une place spéciale dans ton cœur, ce tendre cœur qui aime le renard un peu béta que je suis, car tu sais que comme Graydz pour Helena, je serai toujours là pour toi afin de t'épauler et te couvrir de bonheur, admettait Nick en toute sincérité avant de regarder avec des yeux larmoyants, le regard de Judy qui le gratifia d'un grand sourire avant de le prendre entre ses petits bras touffus.

\- Oh mon tendre renard jaloux, tu as mis vraiment un peu de temps à comprendre cela, je t'aime comme tu es actuellement, tu as de la chance d'avoir un tel ami pour te ramener sur le bon chemin dès que tu t'en éloignes même juste un peu, souffla la lapine avec soulagement, elle laissa tomber une larme de joie qui s'imprégna dans le pelage du renard, qui l'étreignit tendrement en voyant sa lapine aussi heureuse.

\- Sans lui je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de te déclarer ma flamme, ma douce lapine, je l'avoue sans aucune gêne, exprima Nick avec tendresse tout en remerciant du regard le Dragoon qui lui adressa en retour un sourire complice.

Nick oublia que Graydz et Helena étaient juste à côté de lui, il embrassa tendrement Judy qui savoura avec passion ce geste aventureux, tout en caressant affectueusement la douce fourrure rousse du renard, en sentant parfois sous ses pattes, quelques plaques de boues coincées entre ses poils. Helena était heureuse de voir que cette situation se termina aussi bien, elle aurait aimé continuer à apprécier encore un petit moment ces tendres retrouvailles, mais elle savait que cette journée allait être bien remplie. Ils devaient déjà garnir les placards de toute la nouvelle demeure du Dragoon, surtout avec des produits alimentaires pour qu'elle puisse enfin utiliser cette cuisine moderne. Elle était excitée de pouvoir exercer son art avec une telle facilité, pour préparer des plats savoureux pour son tendre amour qui lui avait révélé un peu honteusement la nuit dernière juste après être rentré de l'hôpital, qu'il n'avait aucun talent pour la cuisine, et qu'il avait plus tendance à carboniser ce qu'il tentait de préparer.

Elle s'approcha du Dragoon tout guilleret avant de s'adresser à lui avec un regard un peu gêné :

\- Graydz, je te rappelle que nous devons aller faire des grandes courses au supermarché, le réfrigérateur est complètement vide et je voudrais avoir le temps de préparer le repas pour le déjeuner, l'avertissait la tigresse avec un peu d'angoisse, elle savait qu'ils allaient devenir inévitablement le centre d'attention des autres clients lors de cette tâche qui risquait de revenir assez souvent car elle connaissait l'appétit un peu glouton de son Dragoon adoré.

\- C'est vrai, je vais découvrir les joies de faire les magasins tout en étant constamment toisé par des animaux bien curieux, allons-y ma douce Helena, ironisa un peu Graydz avec sa voix rauque, il se demandait comment allait se dérouler cette sortie habituelle des grandes villes, dont il n'avait jamais fait l'expérience jusqu'à maintenant.

Graydz et Helena saluèrent leurs amis avant de sortir de l'appartement, le Dragoon un peu démotivé de devoir aller faire les courses alors qu'il avait des travaux à effectuer dans la maison, ils se frayèrent un passage dans la rue bondée d'animaux qui s'écartèrent volontairement pour laisser ce couple atypique passer, ils étaient bien surpris de voir deux animaux aussi différents, se tenir la main comme des amoureux, tout en discutant tranquillement, sans tenir compte des regards intrigués qui les toisèrent tout autour d'eux.


	27. Chapitre 27 : Une maison bien vivante

Chapitre 27 : Une maison bien vivante

Judy regardait ce joli couple partir au loin, avant de se retourner vers Nick qui était légèrement gêné de lui dire qu'il devait aussi partir, son appartement n'était pas fermé à clé et il devait absolument prendre une douche pour se débarbouiller de toute cette saleté qu'il avait amassée lors de la leçon menée par le Dragoon dans la jungle humide et vraiment boueuse. La lapine n'hésita pas à embrasser le renard tendrement en lui demandant de revenir dans la journée pour qu'ils puissent profiter de cette belle éclaircie en se promenant dans la ville, avant de le laisser partir dans le couloir tout en chantonnant la dernière chanson de Gazelle, avec le cœur léger et plein de vigueur pour l'avenir. Elle referma la porte de son appartement à clé, avant de se rendre compte que la journée était bien avancée, il ne lui restait seulement que quelques heures avant le déjeuner et elle était encore en pyjama. Judy décida de se préparer tout de suite pour profiter de son temps de repos, surtout qu'elle se voulait être présentable pour passer un bon moment en compagnie de son doux renard dont le nouveau comportement, le rendait encore plus adorable à ses yeux.

La lapine fila promptement en direction de la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche avec l'équipement vétuste qui datait sans doute de la construction de ce vieil immeuble, les tuyaux qui passaient un peu partout dans cette salle d'eau étaient bien rouillés et encombrés pas des dépôts de calcaire qui souvent les obstruaient, ce qui l'empêchait de se laver et la retardait pour aller à son travail. Judy se déshabilla avant d'entrer dans la douche, elle referma la porte vitrée salie par des dépôts blanchâtres de calcaire, avant de tourner le robinet métallique dont la peinture était à moitié écaillée, pour obtenir de l'eau chaude, mais elle n'eut seulement comme réponse, qu'un gargouillis légèrement métallique, mais pas une seule goutte d'eau.

\- Non pas encore !, fichue tuyauterie !, il doit y avoir encore quelque chose de coincé là-dedans, grogna-t-elle avec fureur tout en tapant du pied le sol de la douche qui se mit à résonner en rythme.

Judy essaya de tourner à fond le robinet d'eau chaude, mais sans aucun résultat, avant de tenter sa chance avec celui d'eau froide, aucun changement majeur, à part un autre bruit étrange, qui lui faisait penser que cette maudite douche était en train de se moquer d'elle sans retenue. La lapine ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la magnifique salle de bain de la demeure du Dragoon, qui était neuve et moderne, et les quelques minutes dont elle avait pu profiter avant d'être malencontreusement dérangée par le propriétaire des lieux, furent pour elle un vrai délice. L'eau chaude purifiée qui s'était écoulée de cette superbe douche entretenue, avait ruisselé avec douceur sur son pelage de la tête aux pieds, l'avait tellement soulagée et apaisée, que de voir maintenant cette salle de bain en piteux état, la rendait une peu folle, et surtout très en colère. La lapine laissa sa rage qui bouillonnait en elle, s'exprimée un peu, elle s'acharna avec vigueur à tourner les robinets dans tous les sens, mais en vain car aucune goutte ne voulait perler du pommeau de douche.

Après quelques minutes infructueuses, son regard devint noir de rage envers sa douche, car elle voulait absolument se laver avant de retrouver son renard qui serait tenté de lui lâcher quelques piques s'il la voyait avec le pelage encore crasseux. Judy maugréa quelques insultes contre cet équipement inanimé qui ne voulait pas du tout se plier à sa volonté, avant de donner un bon coup de pied dans les tuyaux accrochés aux murs qui acheminaient l'eau jusqu'aux robinets. Le choc fit résonner le métal des tubes dans tout l'appartement, avant d'être suivi de près, par un grondement sourd accompagnant la douleur de la douche meurtrie qui pour se faire pardonner, lâcha sans tarder une trombe d'eau chaude légèrement blanchâtre, sur la lapine soulagée de pouvoir enfin commencer à nettoyer sa fourrure assez dense. Judy laissa sa colère se dissiper pour profiter avec une joie non dissimulée de se décrasser, tout en procurant à ses muscles un moment de détente bien mérité, ils avaient été crispés depuis le le début de la matinée, suite à l'enlèvement inattendu de Nick par Graydz.

Au bout de quelques minutes de relaxation où elle put oublier ses soucis, un autre jet d'eau un peu froid lui arriva au niveau du dos et lui fit émettre un petit couinement aigu, causé par cette sensation désagréable de chaud mêlé à du froid. La lapine se retourna pour apercevoir avec effroi que le tuyau qu'elle avait malmené quelques instants plus tôt, s'était délogé de son emplacement à cause de la pression accumulée dans la tuyauterie. Judy essaya de réparer son erreur en poussant de toutes ses forces le tuyau dont s'échappait sans discontinuité, un jet d'eau glacé qui mouilla la lapine déjà bien grelottante. Elle réussit avec beaucoup d'effort, à remettre le tuyau dans sa position d'origine, ce qui stoppa l'afflux d'eau froide. Judy poussa ensuite un soupir de soulagement, mais avant qu'elle puisse à nouveau profiter de cette douce eau chaude, un grondement plus important que le premier, fit trembler la tuyauterie vieillissante et produisit un spectacle inattendu et effrayant. Judy comprenait avec un regard médusé qu'un simple geste anodin pouvait engendrer une situation aux proportions catastrophiques.

 _Pendant ce temps dans les rues de Zootopie :_

Helena se promenait tranquillement tout en sifflotant l'air étrange que le Dragoon émettait souvent quand il était, joyeux ou concentré. A force de l'entendre, il lui était resté dans la tête, et le siffler lui apportait un certain réconfort dont elle n'arrivait pas en déterminer la cause exacte. La tigresse avait un grand sourire plaisant, car les courses en compagnie de son tendre Graydz se révélèrent tellement amusantes et drôles, qu'elle en avait totalement oublié son malaise engendré par le regard des autres animaux. Le Dragoon s'était attardé devant la plupart des rayons avec un grand regard perplexe, il se grattait nerveusement le museau tout en se demandant quel produit choisir parmi toute la gamme offerte qui malgré les emballages colorés variant d'un article à un autre, proposait à peu près le même contenu. Quand il prenait une boîte entre ses griffes, il poussait la plupart du temps un petit grognement de dégoût en voyant la liste interminable des ingrédients tout en n'arrivant pas à comprendre quelle était la nécessité d'ajouter autant d'ingrédients chimiques assez inutiles dans la composition d'un simple produit alimentaire. La tigresse restait derrière le chariot déjà bien rempli, elle regardait d'un air un peu moqueur le Dragoon répéter quasiment le même manège devant chaque rayon, pendant que d'autres clients passèrent à côté de lui avec un air d'étonnement causé par la vue d'une créature aussi imposante qui avait le plus grand mal à faire un choix qui pour eux était devenu simpliste.

Mais le moment le plus exquis fut le passage à la caisse pour payer les articles, le mouton qui opérait au poste de caissière, fut effrayé par la morphologie de ce client hors du commun, qui regardait avec un peu de crainte le prix des courses augmenter au fur et à mesure, qu'il passait les différents articles devant le scanner. Le caissier mit du temps à réagir aux paroles du Dragoon qui voulait lui indiquer qu'il allait payer avec sa carte bancaire reposant fermement entre deux de ses griffes. Il était surpris de voir un animal à l'allure aussi impressionnante et un peu sauvage, s'adresser à lui sur un ton calme et posé, avant de composer son code sur le terminal avec le bout de ses grands doigts écailleux.

Helena finissait de se remémorer ce moment amusant en sachant que cela allait se répéter assez souvent, avant de de se remettre à marcher un peu plus rapidement en direction de l'appartement de Judy, afin de récupérer le précieux livre sur les traditions des Dragoon, qu'elle avait négligemment oublié dans l'entrée lorsqu'ils sont partis faire les courses. Elle marcha seule sur les trottoirs encore mouillés par la pluie de la nuit Graydz après avoir amené les courses jusqu'à son domicile, était reparti aussitôt à tire d'aile pour se rendre à la pharmacie afin de faire un bon stock de médicaments et de divers bandages, pour se préparer à toute éventualité au cas où un accident domestique arriverait encore.

La tigresse arriva en vue de l'immeuble où elle put apercevoir un spectacle bien intrigant et surtout inattendu, deux camions de pompiers étaient garés sur le trottoir juste devant l'entrée de l'édifice. Des pompiers circulaient devant le bâtiment et s'introduisaient à l'intérieur, avec un grand tuyau qui déversait dans une bouche d'égout sur la chaussé de la rue, un bon torrent d'eau. La lapine se tenait assise sur les marches de l'entrée de son immeuble, tout en portant ses vêtements de ville, complétements trempés. Judy regardait les animaux en uniforme s'activer pour réparer sa maladresse, tout en cachant son triste minois contre ses jambes, avant de contempler d'un œil, deux gros sacs en tissu reposant à côté d'elle, qui contenaient le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait réussi à sauver juste à temps de la catastrophe.

Helena après avoir compris le mauvais coup du sort qui était, sans doute arrivé à son amie qui restait dehors complétement trempée, les oreilles rabattues devant sa tête. Elle s'approcha en courant vers la lapine qui releva un peu son visage pour apercevoir la tigresse affolée par cette situation :

\- Judy que s'est-il passé ?, que fais-tu dehors sur le palier de ton immeuble, trempée jusqu'aux os ?, questionna Helena un peu nerveusement, l'état de son amie la faisait vraiment paniquer.

\- Snif, j'ai malencontreusement inondé mon appartement à cause de cette maudite tuyauterie rouillée, j'ai perdu pas mal de mes affaires, et la propriétaire en voyant les dégâts m'a expulsée, geignait la lapine en relevant la tête en direction de la tigresse, tout en étant encore sous le choc de cet accident subit qui était lourd de conséquences.

\- Mais c'est terrible !, tu vas aller vivre où en attendant ?, peut-être que Nick peut t'héberger maintenant que vous vous êtes réconciliés, s'enquérait la tigresse dont l'émotivité lui faisait émettre une légère larme anxieuse à la vision de la lapine complétement désespérée par la situation.

\- Je pense que c'est un peu trop tôt pour que je m'installe chez lui, je vais devoir aller à l'hôtel en attendant, bredouilla-t-elle avant de cacher à nouveau ses yeux avec ses grandes oreilles pour ne pas montrer à son amie, ses grosses larmes qui s'écoulaient le long de son museau avant de se confondre sur ses vêtements mouillés.

Helena regardait d'un air consterné, son amie pleurer devant ce terrible jeu du hasard, Judy avait été enfin soulagée de voir ses amis renouer pour de bon leurs liens, mais à cause de cet accident, son bonheur n'aura pas duré bien longtemps. Elle se retrouvait maintenant dehors au froid, au moment de la pire saison, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée où elle pourrait trouver un toit sous lequel dormir paisiblement cette nuit, elle savait qu'aller dans un hôtel allait l'amener dans un clapier minuscule qu'elle devrait payer un certain prix qui entamerait nettement son maigre salaire.

La tigresse s'approcha pour réconforter son amie attristée, en la prenant dans ses doux bras bien secs, elle avait une idée pour sortir la lapine de ce maudit pétrin, mais elle savait qu'elle serait un peu réticente à l'idée :

\- Judy, si tu veux, il reste encore une chambre de libre dans la demeure de Graydz, tu pourrais venir t'installer le temps de te remettre en selle et réfléchir à une meilleure solution, tu verras elle est aussi magnifique que la mienne, informa Helena sur un ton réconfortant, tout en tenant entre ses grands bras la lapine frissonnante à cause de la basse température de saison.

\- Merci Helena, mais je ne peux pas, Graydz a déjà fait tellement pour moi sans que j'aie pu encore le remercier en retour, et je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, exprima la lapine avec mélancolie.

\- J'insiste pour que tu viennes, car de toute façon, même si tu refuses de venir t'installer chez lui, je suis sûr que Graydz accourra à la seconde où il apprendra cette nouvelle pour t'obliger à le faire, tu sais comme il ne supporte pas de voir ses amis aussi tristes, expliqua la tigresse avec un petit sourire rassurant, tout en essuyant un peu avec ses pattes, la fourrure humide de la lapine qui se laissa faire sans broncher.

\- J'accepte alors, par contre je tiens à payer au moins un loyer pour compenser ce service, avertissait Judy sur un ton moins enclin à la tristesse, voir son amie s'inquiéter autant pour elle l'avait fait comprendre qu'elle se devait de se montrer un peu plus confiante en l'avenir.

\- Non, il n'acceptera jamais de recevoir de l'argent en retour par contre tu pourrais nous aider à faire le ménage, une habitation d'une telle envergure demande un certain entretien régulier pour la maintenir dans le meilleur état, conta la tigresse avant de soupirer un peu, car elle ne s'était pas imaginée que les tâches ménagères allèrent prendre une telle ampleur aussi rapidement.

\- Pas de problème, je pourrai aussi faire de temps en temps la cuisine, ajouta Judy avec entrain avant de se remettre à claquer des dents en sentant un léger courant d'air la traverser de toute part.

\- Si tu veux, mais je te préviens que tu dois la maintenir bien rangée, cette pièce est un mon royaume où je peux me détendre en exerçant mon art pour le plus grand plaisir de mon Dragoon adoré, informa-t-elle sur un ton plus sérieux teinté d'une très légère férocité qui fit comprendre à Judy que la cuisine était le domaine personnel de son amie dans cette grande demeure.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai très attention, informa Judy sur un ton joyeux, elle avait laissé un peu derrière elle ses soucis en voyant que ses amis étaient là pour l'aider quel que soit le problème qu'elle rencontre.

Les deux femelles continuèrent de discuter dans une atmosphère un peu plus détendue, avant de se décider à partir à pied en direction de la demeure de Graydz. Helena prit le sac le plus imposant sur son épaule dont le contenu trempé par l'inondation, commençait à lui mouiller le pelage, avant d'enjoindre la lapine de la suivre. La tigresse marchait d'un pas un peu lent pour s'adapter au rythme de marche de Judy, qui resta pensive et un peu nerveuse, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé une seule seconde, qu'elle vivrait un jour dans la demeure de son sauveur. Judy savait que Nick pourrait être un peu jaloux en apprenant cette nouvelle, mais elle fut encouragée par le fait que son attitude avait changé depuis peu grâce à l'intervention du Dragoon, qui venait de refaire un miracle en transformant le renard dont quasiment plus aucune trace de jalousie, subsistait en lui.

Le temps était toujours un peu clément avec elles, car malgré le retour avec déception d'une bande nuageuse qui masqua à nouveau le soleil, aucune goutte ne perlait de ces grands nuages grisâtres. La lapine marchait à côté de son amie, tout en continuant de grelotter à cause de ses lourds vêtements trempés, qui la refroidissaient. Elle ne manqua pas d'éternuer lorsqu'une bourrasque de vents la glaça jusqu'aux os. La tigresse voyant son amie à deux doigts d'attraper un rhume carabiné, lui prit son sac, quel harnacha ensuite à son autre épaule libre, avant de prendre un peu de force, la lapine dans sa grande main. Helena la coinça entre sa poitrine et sa grande veste qui l'a réchauffèrent et la cachèrent de la vue des passants. Judy remercia son amie pour son geste avant qu'elle reparte bien chargée d'un pas un peu plus rapide. Helena s'inquiéta de l'état de santé de Judy, qui allait peut-être demander à Graydz, un peu de travail si jamais cela venait à se compliquer.

Arrivée devant le palier de l'entrée de la grande demeure de Graydz, Helena posa avec douceur la lapine qui esquissa un sourire plus serein avant de demander avec insistance de récupérer un de ses sacs afin d'alléger la tigresse qui commençait à avoir la respiration un peu haletante après avoir fait ce long trajet avec une charge sur les épaules non négligeable. Helena déverrouilla la porte avec les clés que lui avait données Graydz, avant de s'engouffrer dans la demeure chauffée grâce à la chaudière à fioul, qui était située dans la cave servant d'atelier de travail personnel au Dragoon. La tigresse posa son lourd habit de saison sur le porte-manteau mural, avant de venir aider Judy à porter ses affaires jusqu'à sa nouvelle chambre. A l'étage, la lapine découvrit avec admiration la seconde chambre d'amis, qui était comme l'avait décrite son amie, aussi somptueuse et chatoyante que celle qu'elle occupait juste à côté. Judy put constater que les cartons qui avaient disparu, pour laisser place à différents meubles bien disposés dans toute la chambre. Il y avait parmi eux, deux grandes armoires comportant des penderies ainsi que des étagères pour les vêtements, mais aussi un bureau avec une chaise à côté du lit et adossée contre le mur, qui surprenait un peu la lapine car contrairement au reste de la pièce qui était plutôt adapté pour un animal de la même stature que la tigresse, le bureau était adapté à sa taille. Helena lui confia que ce meuble avait atterri ici par erreur et que Graydz avait décidé de le garder quand même au cas où.

Pendant que la lapine découvrit avec excitation son habitation, Helena resta sur le palier de la chambre en contemplant le bonheur se lisant sur le visage de son amie :

\- Bien Judy, je vais te laisser te changer et te laver tranquillement, tu sais où est la salle de bain, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner qui sera un peu tardif aujourd'hui, Graydz est allé à la pharmacie et ne devrait pas tarder à revenir, raconta Helena avec un grand sourire engendré par le bonheur dégagé par son amie qui se promenait dans toute la chambre pour en visiter chaque recoin.

\- Ok, et encore merci de m'héberger ici, cette chambre est vraiment incroyable et presque plus grande que mon ancien appartement, s'exclama la lapine avec joie tout en promenant son regard dans la pièce où chaque détail était un bonheur à ses yeux, elle savourait de pouvoir vivre dans un tel endroit aussi confortable pour les prochaines semaines.

Judy ferma la porte avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement tout en se retournant vers l'immense chambre. Elle ferma les rideaux épais de la fenêtre pour être plus tranquille et pouvoir enfin enlever tous ses vêtements trempés, qu'elle posa sur le radiateur, avant de se résigner à devoir remettre son pyjama, qui était le seul habit viable, qu'elle avait pu garder bien au sec durant l'inondation. La lapine s'attela ensuite à ranger ses affaires, elle posa dans un coin vers la porte sa pile de vêtements humides, que contenaient ses sacs, afin de les faire sécher plus tard dans la buanderie du rez-de-chaussée, avant de mettre le reste de ses biens qu'elle avait pu sauver, qui comprenaient quelques livres, son lecteur audio ainsi que son précieux téléphone portable qu'elle posa sur le magnifique bureau. Dès que ses sacs furent vidés de leur contenu, elle se décida à tester le lit central qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis son arrivée. Judy sauta dessus avant d'atterrir mollement dans la douce couette qui se déforma un peu sous elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se glisser à l'intérieur de la couette, pour profiter de ce matelas neuf. Judy était tellement habituée au vieux lit à ressort de son ancien logement, qui lui avait causé de temps en temps un mal de dos perdurant pendant toute la journée, qu'elle se sentit un peu mal à l'aise au début en sentant le matelas se déformer sous elle, sans qu'elle ne sente la moindre résistance en retour. Judy resta quelques minutes sous la couverture en esquissant un sourire de bonheur, tout en profitant de ce magnifique lit plongé dans un silence appréciable, le bruit lointain de la circulation présente dans la rue juste en face de la maison, était quasiment atténué par l'épaisse isolation thermique et phonique dont étaient équipés tous les murs de la demeure.

La lapine sentit sa volonté fléchir et son corps la pousser dans les abîmes du sommeil, mais elle avait encore beaucoup à faire, et son ventre grognait férocement de faim. Elle se força à sortir du lit en pensant avec joie qu'elle pourra en profiter pleinement une fois la nuit venue. Elle prit la décision, malgré les souvenirs de la veille qui commençaient à hanter de nouveau son esprit, de prendre une bonne douche revigorante en espérant cette fois-ci, ne pas être dérangée. Elle sortit de la chambre dont elle referma bien la porte, avant de traverser l'espace commun situé au centre de l'étage afin de se diriger vers la salle de bain disposée exactement à l'opposé de sa chambre. Quand elle arriva au niveau de l'escalier, elle put percevoir avec ses oreilles sensibles, la tigresse siffloter cet air étrange qu'elle avait déjà entendu provenir de la bouche du Dragoon, tout en sentant une délicieuse odeur de fraises, montée depuis la cuisine et s'inviter dans ses narines qui humèrent avec plaisir ce doux fumet qui lui mit inévitablement l'eau à la bouche. Arrivée à destination elle vit avec un peu d'effroi que le verrou de la porte n'était toujours pas remis à neuf, comme la pièce de carrelage au sol qui portait encore la marque de la chute du Dragoon lors de son accident de la veille. Elle se résigna malgré tout à prendre sa douche, tout en essayant de faire le plus vite possible, afin de diminuer les chances d'être à nouveau dérangée par un intrus non désiré. Judy enleva son pyjama avant de se placer sous le pommeau de la douche, la lapine dut étirer un peu ses bras pour arriver à atteindre les robinets, qui bougèrent avec une facilité qui déconcertait la lapine, avant de verser sans attendre un filet d'eau bien transparent, qui dégoulinait dans sa fourrure tout en lui procurant un plaisir immense de pouvoir enfin se laver, avec un équipement qui la faisait rêver depuis sa première visite des lieux.

Pendant ce temps, Helena cuisinait tranquillement dans sa nouvelle cuisine moderne et équipée, de tout l'attirail suffisant pour s'attaquer à n'importe quelle recette avec aisance et simplicité. La tigresse jeta un coup d'œil à la tarte aux fraises cuisant doucement dans le four encastré dans le comptoir, avant de presser quelques oranges bien fraîches qu'elle venait d'acheter au supermarché en compagnie de son Dragoon adoré. Pendant qu'elle recueillit ce jus orangeâtre ainsi que bien pulpeux, elle se sentit aux anges de pouvoir enfin exercer ses talents culinaires avec autant de moyens à sa disposition. Ce moment de détente, lui rappela avec nostalgie, son enfance, quand sa mère lui donnait de temps en temps quelques cours dans la cuisine qui équipait sa modeste habitation, qui était assez petite et ne comportait vraiment que le strict nécessaire. Elle lui avait fait tellement découvrir de recettes différentes qui s'adaptaient à toutes les occasions ainsi qu'aux différentes saisons, qu'elle avait pris goût à cette passion. La tigresse savait que sa mère lui avait inculqué ce savoir-faire, pour lui permettre de se débrouiller seule plus tard, mais elle savait au fond, qu'elle lui avait appris à cuisiner car c'était souvent un bon moyen d'appâter les prétendants.

Pendant qu'elle terminait de faire le petit déjeuner, elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer avant de voir quelques instants après, le museau du Dragoon se détacher du cadre de la porte de la cuisine, Il renfilait avec bonheur l'odeur qui emplissait tout le rez-de-chaussée, avant de rentrer dans la cuisine, avec le ventre grognant un peu à cause ce parfum alléchant qui émanait du four. Graydz s'approcha doucement de la tigresse qui finissait les derniers préparatifs, pour la prendre dans ses bras tout en lui embrassant généreusement son doux cou.

\- Quel fumet exquis mon amour !, je vois que tu me prépares ta fameuse tarte aux fraises, tu connais vraiment les petites choses qui me font plaisir, s'exclama avec joie le Dragoon après avoir posé son long museau contre la tête de la tigresse qui s'arrêta de cuisiner pour s'occuper de son doux amour.

\- Il faut bien que je m'occupe de toi, tu dois reprendre des forces après le tumulte de ces derniers jours, alors tu as réussi à trouver ce que tu cherchais ?, s'enquérait-elle tout en câlinant avec ses pattes, le long museau du Dragoon tout en douceur.

\- Oui, je vais pouvoir remplir à ras bord les placards de la salle de bain, je suis maintenant paré à soigner n'importe quelle blessure, je vais m'occuper tout de suite de cette tâche, avant de prendre une petite douche rapide avant le petit-déjeuner, annonça Graydz avec entrain tout en tenant sa bien-aimée par ses solides épaules, avant que ses mains glissent en douceur le long des bras touffus de la tigresse, pour rejoindre ses deux jolies pattes soyeuses.

Graydz allait partir en direction de l'étage pour pouvoir prendre sa première douche dans sa demeure, mais il fut arrêté par la tigresse qui depuis le début de la matinée, était rongé par une grande interrogation à propos d'un étrange objet dont le Dragoon gardait une certaine discrétion, même envers elle :

\- Graydz, je peux te demander quelque chose ?, quelle est cette boîte métallique verdâtre que tu as cachée dans la cave hier soir, je me rappelle que tu étais un peu paniqué en te demandant où Bogo l'avait mise, demanda-t-elle d'une douce voix, avant de se retourner vers le Dragoon qui s'arrêta net dès qu'elle mentionna cet objet maudit.

\- Tu m'as vu la cacher ?, je n'ai vraiment pas été discret sur ce coup, mais promet moi de dire à personne que cette boîte se trouve dans ces murs, promet le moi ! insista le Dragoon sur un ton paniqué, avant de prendre les pattes de la tigresse en lui adressant un regard un peu apeuré, qui l'a surprise au plus haut point.

\- D'accord, mais à une seule condition, que tu me dises ce qui se cache dedans, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, elle ne manquait pas de cadenas, exprima Helena sur un ton posé, tout en tenant le museau du Dragon entre ses mains.

\- As-tu lus en entier le livre traitant des traditions des Dragoon ?, interrogea le Dragoon avec une voix plus proche de celle qu'il employait habituellement, tout en arborant un visage souriant cachant sa crainte de devoir dévoiler à un autre animal, son lourd fardeau.

\- C'était vraiment intéressant, d'après ce que j'ai vu les relations amoureuses entre Dragoon suivent vraiment un cheminement bien établi, conta la tigresse avec une voix enjouée, d'après ce qu'elle avait, lu, son Dragoon adoré lui réservait encore plusieurs surprises pour la suite de leur relation.

\- Bien, je pense que tu as sans doute lu un passage traitant du fléau ancestral ?, s'enquit le Dragoon avec un regard plus serein et aussi un peu soulagé, il comprenait qu'il lui aurait dévoilé son devoir, tôt ou tard s'il voulait éviter les doutes dans sa relation amoureuse.

\- Oui je m'en rappelle, je crois que c'est une relique maudite qui peut tuer un Dragoon en un clin d'œil, et que son utilisation est interdite par vos lois, sauf si son porteur est membre de la caste royale, ne me dis pas que cette boite contient cet arme !?, s'exclama la tigresse dont le doux regard amoureux, avait été remplacé par une certaine peur en devinant le vrai contenu de cette boîte scellée, d'après ce qu'elle avait appris via cet ouvrage, le Dragoon se promenait avec un artefact vraiment très dangereux en sa compagnie.

\- Et oui, et j'en suis le protecteur par devoir, j'ai obtenu le titre de gardien du fléau, avant de partir de ma cité, s'exprima le Dragoon d'une voix manquant un peu de vigueur avant de pousser un long soupir, il se demandait encore comment son père adoptif s'était retrouvé avec ce fardeau, avant qu'il reprenne le flambeau à son tour.

\- Mais… pourquoi ?, pourquoi as-tu accepté cette immense responsabilité ?, encore un coup de ta fierté de Dragoon ? demanda la tigresse d'une voix hésitante, avant de regarder son amour avec des yeux tristes qui reflétèrent l'inquiétude qu'elle se faisait en pensant à ce lourd poids reposant sur les épaules de Graydz.

\- Non, je l'ai fait pour une seule raison, le bien de mon père adoptif, je n'arrivais plus à le voir être obligé d'habiter aussi loin de notre cité devenue quasiment déserte, par obligation, comme je voulais découvrir de nouvelles contrées, j'ai décidé par la même occasion d'endosser ce titre pour son bien, raconta-t-il avec un voix résolue et empreinte d'aucun regret sur son choix, savoir que son père adoptif pouvait, maintenant vivre avec les siens, suffisait à lui donner la détermination de prendre cette responsabilité, sans jamais fléchir.

\- Tu as vraiment le cœur sur la main, si jamais nous nous marrions plus tard, ce que j'espère d'ici une année, tu dois trouver un moyen de l'inviter, qu'il voit à quel point il peut être fier du parcours de son fils, exprima la tigresse avec une voix plus calme et douce, elle comprenait les fondements du choix de Graydz, elle ne pouvait qu'être admirative devant la bienveillance sans faille de son bien-aimé.

\- Je l'inviterai à coup sûr, je devrai juste demander un bon mois de repos à Bogo, pour aller le chercher, ma cité natale n'est pas la porte à côtés, exprima me Dragoon qui avait retrouvé sa vigueur en voyant le doux sourire que lui gratifiait Helena, il sentait son âme plus légère après avoir avoué ce lourd secret.

Graydz câlina une dernière fois la tigresse, avant de filer prestement à l'étage avec les sacs plastiques qui contenaient ses derniers achats, tandis que la tigresse se remit à son travail tout en arborant un visage rêveur. Helena se croyait encore dans un rêve, car cette situation lui apportait tout ce qu'elle avait voulu avoir depuis tant d'années, une maison confortable, un petit ami doux et protecteur avec elle et enfin, un lieu pour affiner son passe-temps favori. Helena sifflotait tout en étant légèrement perturbée, elle savait qu'elle avait oublié de mentionner quelque chose devant Graydz, une nouvelle importante qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue, mais qui n'arrivait pas à lui revenir à l'esprit toujours bercée par sa grande joie. La tigresse commençait à poser tous les plats sur la table, tout en continuant de se creuser les méninges. C'est au moment où elle disposa sans réfléchir, trois assiettes accompagnées chacune d'un set de couverts, qu'elle se souvint enfin de cette nouvelle urgente. La tigresse avait décidé d'héberger Judy dans cette demeure pour lui donner un toit ou dormir en attendant, et Graydz n'était pas encore au courant de ce nouvel occupant dans sa maison.

La tigresse allait abandonner la cuisine pour le prévenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais elle fut stoppée dans son élan par un cri de peur aigu provenant de l'étage supérieur, qui avait sans doute été produit par la lapine, avant d'être suivi dans la foulée, par le rugissement de stupeur rauque qu'elle reconnut dès les premières notes qui parvinrent à ses oreilles. La maison redevint ensuite calme pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un grondement sourd ébranle le plafond juste au-dessus d'Helena, qui entendit ensuite la porte de la salle de bain claquer avec force. La tigresse poussa un soupir de consternation, avant d'écrire sur un post-it qu'elle colla sur le réfrigérateur pour faire penser à Graydz de réparer le verrou de cette pièce dans les délais les plus brefs, afin d'éviter une nouvelle catastrophe. Elle entendit le bois de l'escalier craquer avant de voir le Dragoon revenir dans la cuisine avec un sourire forcé pour cacher son malaise engendré par une scène similaire à celle qu'il avait vécue le jour d'avant, tout en frottant sa joue rouge suite au coup porté par la lapine.

Graydz passa devant la tigresse sans un mot avant de s'assoir, les coudes bien posés sur la table afin que ses bras puissent soutenir sa grande tête qui regardait avec insistance Helena qui de son côté, était légèrement mal à l'aise à cause de son oubli qui aurait évité cet évènement bien fâcheux :

\- Ma très chère Helena, je peux te poser deux questions ?, je voudrais d'abord savoir quand est-ce que je pourrai enfin prendre une douche en étant sûr d'être vraiment seul dans la salle de bain ?, et tu ne saurais pas par le plus grand des hasards, pourquoi j'ai encore retrouvé Judy sous la douche alors qu'elle en a une dans son appartement ?, sache que la seconde interrogation est celle qui m'intrigue le plus en ce moment, demanda le Dragoon avec un rictus légèrement accusateur avant de se masser le genou qui avait encore rencontré le carrelage de plein fouet.

\- Eh bien…, je suis allée chercher ton précieux livre que j'avais oublié chez elle un peu plus tôt, j'ai retrouvé Judy devant chez elle trempée jusqu'aux os, elle avait maladroitement inondé tout son appartement, elle n'avait plus aucun endroit où aller, et comme nous avons une chambre de libre je…, contai la tigresse en prenant un regard légèrement triste, elle se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir pu prévenir le Dragoon à temps.

\- Tu lui as proposé de l'héberger en attendant qu'elle trouve une meilleure solution, je ne me trompe pas ?, coupa Graydz sur un ton calme et doux, avant d'invite la tigresse d'un geste de la main, à s'asseoir jute devant lui.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir pris cette décision sans te demander ton avis, surtout que c'est ta maison, souffla-t-elle sur un ton malheureux, elle n'osait pas trop regarder les yeux de son Dragoon.

\- Ne me fais pas ce triste minois ma douce Helena, tu sais bien que cet endroit deviendra au fil du temps notre bon nid douillet, et je suis complétement en accord avec ta décision, j'aurais fait la même chose à ta place, réconforta le Dragoon avant de prendre le museau de la tigresse dans sa main pour lui relever la tête afin qu'il puisse la gratifier d'un baiser rapide pour lui montrer qu'il n'éprouvait pas la moindre contrariété pour le geste d'Helena.

\- Merci mon Graydz adoré, tu es vraiment formidable, je suis tellement heureuse d'être avec toi, souffla-t-elle avec joie tout en prenant la tête du Dragoon entre les pattes, afin de pouvoir voir plus en détails ses beaux yeux bleu azur.

\- Ah je vois que ma bienveillance déteint sur toi, peut-être que plus tard des ailes vont te pousser dans le dos, ricana le Dragoon avec un grand sourire, avant de se remettre bien au fond de sa chaise.

Ils rigolèrent ensemble de bon cœur avant de s'attaquer au délicieux déjeuner qui les attendait avec impatience sur la table, Graydz coupa sans tarder quelques tranches de la brioche faite avec soin par la tigresse, avant de les tartiner avec une bonne lampée de gelée de groseilles qu'il avait réussi à choisir avec difficulté pendant les courses. Le Dragoon se délecta de toute cette bonne nourriture, il adorait le goût bien sucré des baies qui glissait dans sa bouche sans le moindre mal. Il essaya en même temps d'empêcher son Sengus d'entrer en action, car il savait qu'il arriverait moins à apprécier ce moment convivial s'il apprenait tous les produits chimiques contenus dans ses achats alimentaires. Helena de son côté, avala une bonne gorgée de jus d'orange bien frais et surtout très pulpeux avant de prendre à son tour, quelques tranches de brioche croustillante et encore bien chaude, qu'elle tartina de beurre avant de les savourer avec bonheur. Elle regardait en même temps le Dragoon ingurgiter son petit déjeuner à vive allure tout en gardant ses manières, la tigresse fut surprise qu'aucune miette de pain ou goutte de confiture bien salissante, tombe sur ses vêtements ou à terre.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'un repas partagé dans la bonne humeur, Judy les rejoignait tout en ayant remis son pyjama dès sa douche terminée malgré l'intrusion involontaire de Graydz dans la salle de bain. Il ne put cacher en cet instant une certaine gêne en la voyant s'assoir juste à côté de lui, qu'il dissimula à la lapine en éternuant deux fois. Il n'osait plus dire un mot en présence de Judy qui était au même moment habitée par le même embarras que son grand ami, ils avaient refait quasiment au détail près, la même scène que la veille, mais une chance que Nick ne soit pas dans les parages car malgré son changement d'attitude, il aurait sans doute éprouvé la même mauvaise humeur que la dernière fois. Helena regardait devant-elle avec un peut sourire moqueur tout en sirotant son jus d'orange, les deux animaux qui éprouvèrent exactement le même sentiment de honte, avant de se décider à briser le silence stressant de la pièce :

\- Alors, Judy, je vois que tu as été gentille avec lui sur ce coup, tu lui as giflé l'autre joue pour égaliser avec la rougeur de l'autre, ricana la tigresse tout en admirant le regard de la lapine qui se remit à rougir en repensant à ce malencontreux accident domestique.

\- N'en rajoute pas Helena, je me sens déjà bien mal à l'aise à cause de cela surtout pour moi, je ne sais pas comment il a encore réussi à tomber la tête en travers de la douche, juste devant moi, déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte et clair tout en adressant un regard un peu gêné au Dragoon.

\- Le sol était vraiment glissant avec toute cette eau savonneuse !, essaye de faire plus attention la prochaine fois que tu te doucheras ici, en plus j'ai encore brisé une partie du carrelage dans ma chute, se plaignait Graydz avec sa voix rauque, après avoir osé tourner la tête en direction de Judy.

\- Désolée de t'avoir giflé, encore sur le coup de l'émotion, cela ne se fait pas alors que tu vas m'héberger, s'excusa Judy dont la légère colère provoquée par son malaise avait disparue, en repensant au service que lui rendait son ami pour la dépanner de cette mauvaise situation.

\- Je vais réparer au plus tôt ce maudit verrou de la porte, je ne veux pas revivre ce cauchemar une nouvelle fois, surtout que si jamais je tombe sur Helena à ta place, je risque d'avoir bien plus mal au visage, déclara-t-il sur un ton plus calme, son embarra s'était dissipé pour qu'il arbore son grand sourire jovial habituel, ce qui rassura Helena de le voir à nouveau paisible.

\- Donc c'est bon ?, tu acceptes que je reste un peu avec vous dans cette grande maison ?, demanda Judy, tout en se retournant vers le Dragoon avec des grands yeux chatoyants.

\- Bien sûr, tu peux rester tout le temps que tu veux, ma chère Helena m'a expliqué en détail la situation affreuse dans laquelle tu t'es malheureusement retrouvée, je te donnerai un double des clés pour éviter que tu restes à l'extérieur en attendant notre retour, rassura Graydz avec sa douce voix réconfortante qu'il employait souvent pour montrer son grand cœur caché derrière sa carapace écailleuse.

\- Merci Graydz tu es vraiment un ange protecteur tombé du ciel, s'exclama avec des grands yeux doux la lapine avant de s'approcher du Dragoon pour lui montrer son affection d'une manière digne d'un lapin.

\- Qui se vautre de temps en temps de façon bien lamentable dans sa salle de bain, rigola de bon cœur Graydz tout en tapotant le dos de Judy qui lui faisait un câlin amical pour exprimer sa gratitude envers son sauveur.


	28. Chapitre 28 : Nouveau quotidien à plusie

Chapitre 28 : Nouveau quotidien à plusieurs

Une fois ce moment bien convivial terminé, Graydz se décida de faire la vaisselle dans le grand évier métallique de la cuisine, pendant que Judy et Helena, terminèrent de débarrasser la table, et de commencer à changer la nappe, avant de mettre de nouveaux couverts afin de la préparer un peu en avance pour le déjeuner qui allait arriver dans une bonne heure. Les femelles s'échangèrent un regard bien moqueur tout en buvant leur café chaud, car elles admirèrent avec humour le Dragoon laver à la main toute la vaisselle, alors que trônait à portée de main, juste à côté du four, un gros appareil électroménager dont l'utilité première lui aurait facilité grandement la tâche. Graydz savait bien que cette pièce était équipée d'un lave-vaisselle dernière génération, mais il ne voulait pas l'utiliser à cause de sa fierté, qui se serait un peu écroulée, au moment où il aurait essayé de le faire fonctionner en vain, alors que sa tendre moitié serait fait étinceler toute la vaisselle sale utilisée pour le petit déjeuner, Le Dragoon profita du reste de en train de le toiser en ricanant gentiment. Après avoir la matinée, pour filer rapidement dans un magasin de fournitures de bricolage, afin de trouver de quoi réparer le verrou de la salle de bain, ainsi qu'une pile de carrelages pour remplacer les carreaux brisés avant que quelqu'un ne se blesse.

Judy occupa ce temps libre qui lui était accordé avant le prochain repas, en se reposant dans sa nouvelle chambre. Elle s'étendit sur le lit, tout en écoutant sa musique favorite via son lecteur audio, tandis qu'Helena fit irruption dans la pièce pour prendre les affaires sales de la lapine, la tigresse avait prévu de faire un cycle de lavage dans la buanderie, et il restait de la place dans le tambour de la machine à laver. Lorsque Judy se retrouva seule, elle décida de faire un peu de gymnastique sur le tapis bleu en tissu avec des motifs verdâtres, qui était placé juste devant la fenêtre. Pendant qu'elle était en plein effort dans une série de pompes, elle fut déconcentrée par la sonnerie de son téléphone dont le vibreur engendrait un bruit un peu aigu au contact de la plaque de verre sertissant la surface en bois clair de son bureau. Elle se leva avant de le prendre en main, pour s'apercevoir avec un léger soupir, que c'était encore ses parents qui essayaient de la contacter en mode appel vidéo. Depuis quelques temps ils l'appelaient au moins une fois tous les deux jours pour s'enquérir de l'état de leur grande fille. Ses parents s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour elle, depuis qu'ils avaient appris par les journaux, qu'elle avait subi une opération chirurgicale très risquée, qui la sauva de justesse suite à une agression par son partenaire empoisonné. Apprendre aussi que son second coéquipier était une grande créature effrayante, classée dans la catégorie des super-prédateurs, n'avait pas du tout arrangé les choses.

Judy adopta une attitude ennuyée et un peu exaspérée, avant de se décider à répondre à leur appel, elle découvrit peu après les visages de ses deux parents très proches de la caméra, la lapine put remarquer qu'ils se trouvaient en ce moment dans la cuisine, avec une myriade de jeunes lapins qui circulaient dans tous les sens dans cette grande ferme :

\- Bonjour papa, maman, alors comment cela se passe avec les petits derniers nés ?, salua Judy avec jovialité tout en admirant le reste de la famille s'activer tout autour de ses parents.

\- C'est toujours un peu fatiguant d'avoir autant d'enfants à s'occuper, mais cela se passe assez bien pour le moment, et ta blessure Judy ?, elle te fait mal ?, s'enquérait sa mère avec une voix assez angoissée, elle priait assez souvent le soir, pour que sa fille n'éprouve pas la moindre complication suite à cette lourde opération.

\- Plus du tout, elle a complétement disparu sous une nouvelle couche de fourrure toute neuve, c'est juste légèrement gonflé, mais rien de bien alarmant, rassura-t-elle avec le sourire, avant de soulever un peu ses habits pour montrer à ses parents qu'il n'y avait pas du tout de quoi s'inquiéter.

\- Je suis soulagé, mais, tu bosses vraiment avec cette imposante créature ?, pourquoi as-tu accepté de faire équipe avec un tel animal aussi effrayant avec ses grands crocs ? il pourrait te manger toute crue en un instant, s'inquiéta Stu dont les yeux reflétaient l'angoisse qui subsistait en lui, depuis qu'il avait lu cette nouvelle, il faisait souvent des cauchemars en imaginant sa fille blessée par ce prédateur assoiffé de sang.

\- Papa !, d'abord il se nomme Graydz et c'est un de mes meilleurs amis, il est gentil et très bien élevé, je vous l'accorde que vu son apparence, on pourrait penser le contraire, mais ce n'est pas du tout une raison pour le juger ainsi !, rugissait la lapine qui était empreinte d'une légère colère, elle était exaspérée que ses parents n'arrivent pas à assimiler le fait que Graydz était un être bon, qui lui avait sauvé la vie à maintes reprises.

\- Désolé chérie, mais avec ta mère nous sommes un peu effrayés de savoir que tu le côtoies assez souvent, expliqua Stu avec un regard un peu anxieux tout en tenant son épouse par l'épaule, elle aussi était vraiment inquiète pour sa fille, la pensée de la voir entre les griffes acérées de ce grand animal, la faisait frissonner de peur assez souvent.

\- Ne vous faites pas un sang d'encre, je vous le redis que tout va bien pour le moment, souffla la lapine avec un regard un peu grognon avant de laisser balloter derrière elle ses oreilles.

Pendant que Judy essayait de garder son calme en écoutant une nouvelle fois les inquiétudes de ses parents qui les lui rabâchaient à chaque fois, lorsqu'ils qu'ils discutaient ensemble. Ils se turent un peu avant d'examiner d'un regard intrigué, l'image que leur renvoyait la caméra du téléphone de leur fille. Ils remarquèrent qu'elle n'était pas dans la pièce où ils avaient l'habitude de la voir à chaque appel, les murs recouverts d'un papier peint blanchâtre qui grisonnait à cause de la saleté accumulée, avaient été remplacés par des motifs floraux blancs sur un fond vert clair. Ils purent apercevoir l'immense lit dont la couette était d'une pureté éclatante, qui avait remplacé sa petite couche vétuste qui inquiétait ses parents, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'imaginer l'état du dos de leur fille dans quelques années.

Après avoir examiné en détail ce qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir du lieu où se situait Judy actuellement, ses parents reprirent le fil de la conversation afin de demander plus de détails à propos de ce changement :

\- Judy tu es où en ce moment ?, nous ne reconnaissons pas la décoration d'aucune pièce de ton appartement, cette chambre est tellement somptueuse, demanda Bonnie avec curiosité tout en continuant à promener son regard sur l'écran du téléphone pour admirer la magnifique décoration des lieux.

\- Je suis chez un bon ami qui m'héberge dans cette chambre, j'ai eu une inondation dans mon ancien appartement qui m'a mené dans la rue, mais j'ai eu de la chance qu'il vienne m'aider, déclara-t-elle avec vigueur tout en esquissant un grand sourire, car elle se rendait compte à quel point le Dragoon était vraiment attaché au bien-être de ses amis.

\- Ma pauvre cela a dû être une épreuve bien terrible !, mais tu as vraiment de la chance d'avoir un ami aussi serviable et bienveillant, tu devrais nous l'amener à la grande fête familiale des Hopps afin que nous puissions le remercier comme il se doit, je te rappelle au passage que ce grand évènement annuel se déroule le week-end prochain, conta la mère de Judy qui fut soulagée de voir que sa grande fille était bien entourée dans cette grande ville utopique.

\- Vous risquez d'êtres très surpris en le voyant, mais je suis sûre que vous l'apprécierez en discutant avec lui, affirma la lapine avec un peu de crainte se lisant sur son visage, elle savait que le premier contact serait difficile pour Graydz.

Judy continuait de discuter sans interruption avec sa famille qui lui posait énormément de question à propos de son quotidien dans cette grande ville, dont les manières de vivre étaient bien différentes de leur paisible campagne. Elle répondit aux questions de ses parents, tout en saluant de temps en temps avec un grand sourire, ses frères et sœurs qui venaient la voir devant l'objectif du téléphone de ses parents. Judy commençait à en avoir assez de devoir toujours rabâcher les mêmes choses, à chaque fois qu'elle était en contact avec sa famille, elle était consciente qu'ils étaient un peu anxieux de la savoir aussi loin d'eux, mais ils devaient comprendre qu'elle était assez grande pour vivre sa propre vie dans la cité de Zootopie. La lapine fut dérangée en pleine conversation avec son paternel, par des légers coups qui résonnèrent sur la porte fermée de sa chambre, avant qu'elle demande à son visiteur ce qu'il voulait, avant d'entendre en réponse la voix douce mais un peu forte de la tigresse qui lui parlait à travers le bois de la porte :

\- Judy nous allons bientôt passer à table, il vient de rentrer avec des tonnes de matériels de bricolage, et il a ramené en prime ton cher et tendre Nick adoré, il l'a prévenu de ta mésaventure avant qu'il accepte de venir déjeuner à notre table, pour venir te réconforter, mais je pense que le dessert que j'ai préparé, a été aussi un bon argument pour lui, je suis sûre que les mâles vont se battre avec ténacité pour les parts de cette tarte, énonça de vive voix Helena avec une grande jovialité, elle était contente de pouvoir partager ce bon repas préparé par ses soins, avec tous ses amis mais surtout son grand amour.

Judy acquiesça les paroles de son ami avec le visage complétement figé par un malaise immense et surtout soudain, elle avait les yeux grands ouverts ainsi que le museau un peu pendant, après avoir écouté Helena parler. La tigresse avait involontairement révélé à toute sa famille, qu'elle avait actuellement un petit ami. Judy savait que cette nouvelle allait faire l'effet d'une bombe auprès de ses parents qui n'arrêtaient pas de la tanner sur ce sujet, en lui demandant comment leur douce fille n'arrivait pas à trouver le grand amour dans une si grande ville. Ils furent tous les deux très excités par cette grande nouvelle qui ne leur avait pas échappé sous le regard hagard de la lapine qui laissa tomber sa tête sur le plateau en verre de son bureau, avant de la relever avec peine, tout en poussant un soupir de consternation.

\- Ma fille, c'est vraiment incroyable !, tu as enfin réussi à trouver un petit ami dans cette ville, j'espère que c'est un lapin ou un lièvre bien costaud et gentil, tu dois absolument nous l'amener à notre grand repas, ce Nick doit faire la connaissance de toute la famille Hopps, s'écria avec enthousiasme Stu tout en sautillant de joie au même rythme que son épouse qui se trouvait dans le même état suite à cette nouvelle tant attendue depuis des mois.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il va adorer cette invitation, vous verrez il va vraiment vous surprendre, affirma Judy sur un ton jovial qui cachait son malaise de devoir annoncer au renard cette merveilleuse nouvelle dont elle était sûre qu'elle allait lui provoquer un choc foudroyant, proche de la crise cardiaque.

\- Il est comment ?, de quelle couleur est sa fourrure ?, il fait quoi comme métier ?, interrogea le père de Judy avec insistance avec des grands yeux brillants, il voulait connaître avec impatience les détails à propos du mâle qui avait, réussi à toucher le cœur de sa fille adorée.

\- Je vous laisse la grande surprise, vous n'allez pas en croire vos yeux, souffla Judy avant de siffloter nerveusement, elle savait que cela allait arriver tôt ou tard, mais elle n'avait hélas encore rien dit à ses parents pour les préparer au choc du renard en compagnie de leur fille.

\- Nous l'attendons avec impatience, et cette voix qui nous a apporté cette nouvelle, c'est ton amie qui t'héberge chez elle ?, s'enquérait Stu avec un sourire de bonheur, il était impatient de voir le visage du beau mâle qu'avait choisi sa fille, et qui pourrait peut-être bien devenir son futur gendre.

\- Pas exactement, c'est la compagne de celui qui m'a prêté cette chambre, il forme un très beau couple, c'est vraiment rare de voir deux animaux aussi complémentaires et dans un tel état de symbiose, énonça la lapine sur un ton rêveur tout en tenant avec soin son visage à l'aide de ses deux pattes.

\- Tu dois aussi nous l'amener avec son petit ami, nous avons prévu de quoi nourrir tout un régiment affamé, exigea la mère de Judy avec entrain, elle était excitée de voir les amis de sa fille qui devaient vraiment être exceptionnels pour que Judy les aime tellement.

\- D'accord, je sens que ce week-end va être vraiment inoubliable, pour moi, mais surtout pour vous, s'exclama Judy sur un air un peu craintif tout en détournant quelques secondes son regard du téléphone, pour le promener dans la pièce, car elle savait que ses parents risqueraient de voir un mauvais œil ses amis de la ville qui appartenaient tous à la classe des prédateurs et qui dépassaient tous largement la taille de la lapine.

\- Avant que j'oublie, ta sœur Erika voulait venir te voir un ou deux jours juste avant le début du repas familial, j'espère que tu pourras l'héberger, pour ensuite nous la ramener lorsque vous viendriez la fin de semaine prochaine, nous avons cédé à ses caprices, elle voulait absolument te voir et aussi visiter un peu Zootopie, énonça Bonnie avec un peu d'inquiétude de laisser un de ses précieux enfants partir seul pour la grande ville, mais elle se rassura en sachant que Judy serait là pour en prendre soin.

\- Je vais demander à mon ami si cela ne le dérange pas que je l'accueille dans ma chambre, je suis sûre qu'il va accepter sans hésitation, il a vraiment le cœur sur la main, acquiesça la lapine avec une grande joie se reflétant dans son sourire, tout en étant heureuse de passer un peu de temps avec sa petite sœur favorite, et elle savait que Graydz accepterait de la garder dans sa maison pour quelques nuits.

Judy donna l'adresse de sa nouvelle habitation à ses parents, avant de couper la communication tout en poussant un soupir d'ennui. Elle étala sa tête contre la surface lisse du bureau tout en se maudissant un peu pour la suite. La lapine savait que ses parents tenaient à ce qu'elle rencontre un mâle fort et plein de vie, mais ils risquaient d'être déçus, voire très contrariés en apprenant que son cher Nick est en réalité un renard roux, car sa famille avait énormément d'apriori assez négatifs à propos de cette espèce de prédateur qui fut dans un temps lointain, leur ennemi naturel juré. Judy se réconforta un peu en espérant que le Dragoon sache les raisonner comme il a toujours tendance à le faire, ou au moins à bien occuper leur attention pour qu'ils oublient son petit ami un bon moment. Elle était certaine que ce serait le premier cas, qui se produirait, connaissant la tendance de son ami aux miracles complétement imprévus. La lapine quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre les autres dont elle entendait déjà les échos d'une discussion conviviale assez soutenue se déroulant dans la cuisine, pendant qu'elle était dans l'escalier, elle réfléchissait comment annoncer à ses amis cette incroyable nouvelle, elle était sûre que Nick allait battre le record du visage le plus défait et apeuré de toute la bande.

Elle arriva dans la cuisine bien animée d'un pas léger, les trois animaux assis autour de la table débattaient sur la décision du chef Bogo, à propos de la réorganisation subite des équipes qui faisait transiter le Dragoon d'une équipe à une autre. Graydz comprenait que ce changement devait arriver tôt ou tard, compte tenu de ses performances lors des missions qu'il avait effectuées avec Helena, qui de son côté se réjouissait que cela arrive aussi vite. La tigresse avait attendu ce moment depuis le retour du Dragoon de l'Académie, et demain serait sa première journée de travail en sa compagnie. Nick ricana de bon cœur avec son coéquipier dont la présence dans l'équipe n'aura duré qu'une petite semaine, ils rigolèrent sur le fait que leurs disputes amicales et quotidiennes, allaient bien leur manquer un peu, mais qu'ils rattraperaient le temps perdu, lors des pauses à la cafétéria. La seule qui ne fut pas heureuse par ce changement d'affectations, fut Judy qui émit un petit glapissement triste, tout en marchant en direction de ses amis, le regard baissé et les oreilles ballotant derrière elle. La lapine aurait tellement aimé pouvoir continuer de travailler avec un partenaire efficace qui prend ses responsabilités à cœur, en plus il occupait le renard qui en oubliait de faire des farces à la lapine.

Elle s'asseyait à la table, avec un air un peu démoralisé qui fit stopper la conversation endiablée, avant que Graydz vienne s'enquérir de son état :

\- Que se passe-t-il Judy ?, tu voulais que je reste un peu plus de temps dans ton équipe ?, je suis désolé mais le chef Bogo en a décidé autrement, pour le plus grand bonheur de ma chère Helena, énonça le Dragoon d'une voix légèrement teintée de contrariété, qui n'échappa pas du tout, aux oreilles de la tigresse.

\- Toi aussi tu es aux anges de travailler avec moi, n'est-ce-pas mon nouveau et cher coéquipier ?, s'exclama Helena d'un ton charmeur tout en prenant la grande main du Dragoon qui traînait sur la table avant de lui adresser un regard aux yeux perçants.

\- Tu sais que le fait de pouvoir être à tes cotés même pendant les heures de travail m'apporte une joie incommensurable, mais voir ce visage aussi triste se dessiner sur Judy ne peut pas me laisser indifférent non plus, s'expliqua-t-il d'un air compatissant, tout en regardant la lapine qui fixait pensivement son verre d'eau en tapotant la table avec ses pattes.

\- C'est bon Graydz, je l'ai bien mérité, et j'aurais pu avoir une punition encore pire, je sais que le chef a remarqué votre efficacité lorsque vous travaillez ensemble, souffla la lapine avec une voix accablée par les répercussions de cette décision prise par son supérieur hiérarchique.

\- D'ailleurs je pense ma chère Helena que nous devrions nous entraîner ensemble, afin de pouvoir mettre au point des nouvelles techniques acrobatiques à utiliser pendant les arrestations, déclara-t-il avec sa gaieté habituelle qui ne cacha point du tout, son impatience de pouvoir réaliser des manœuvres aériennes avec sa meilleure cavalière.

\- Aucun souci, tant que tu ne me lâches pas dans le vide pour me rattraper au dernier moment, ricana joyeusement la tigresse qui esquissa un rictus affectueux avant que sa patte caresse celle de son tendre Dragoon.

Le repas avançait à bon rythme, Helena apportait les plats sur la table qui firent saliver tous ses amis, pour sa plus grande joie, tandis que Graydz ne put s'empêcher de taquiner Nick sur ses futurs projets de soirée. Le regard souriant et pénétrant de son ami, l'obligea à parler d'une voie un peu démoralisée en sachant où le Dragoon voulait en venir. Le renard avait prévu quelques sorties dans des restaurants branchés de la ville ou dans un cinéma pour voir les derniers films à l'affiche, mais rien de bien prestigieux et il était déçu de ne pas pouvoir offrir plus à son amour. Le renard lui retourna la question d'un air un peu dépité, Graydz prit une pile de papier traînant sur le comptoir, avant d'exposer à la vue de Nick et Judy, des dizaines d'invitations pour différentes soirées ou événements. Il avait déjà une réception de prévue en compagnie du maire de Zootopie, et il avait aussi reçu plusieurs demandes émanant de différentes personnalités en vogue dans la ville, qui voulaient absolument rencontrer le Dragoon en personne. Dans le tas, il y avait aussi une lettre provenant de la célébrité du moment, Gazelle qui lui avait envoyé plusieurs billets pour ses prochains spectacles, ainsi qu'une invitation à un dîner avec elle dans un des restaurants les plus chics de la ville. Le carton d'invitation précisait qu'il pouvait venir accompagner s'il voulait, ce qui avait excité Helena qui était un grand fan de ses chansons. Il finissait de décrire chacune de ses prochaines sorties avec sa douce tigresse, sous le regard démoralisé de Nick qui se rendait compte qu'il s'était encore fait battre à plate couture par Graydz, mais au lieu d'éprouver de la colère, il se mit à rire avant de taquiner son ami en lui rappelant qu'il sera devant les projecteurs avec Helena, et que cela allait créer des situations bien marrantes.

Le plat principal se termina avec entrain et ils arrivèrent au moment qu'ils attendaient tous, Helena sortit du four, la tarte aux fraises encore fumante, avant de la poser au milieu de la table. Le fumet qui émanait de ce merveilleux dessert, excita l'appétit de tous les animaux assis autour, qui attendirent patiemment que la tigresse finisse de couper les parts avant de les servir sur des assiettes. Graydz ne put retenir un rugissement d'extase en sentant les douces saveurs sucrées qui emplissaient tout son palais, même son Sengus fut ébloui par la composition de cette délicieuse nourriture qui comportait exclusivement des ingrédients naturels. Helena fut ravie en voyant tous ses amis déguster avec passion un de ses plats maison, pour un cuisiner c'était la récompense la plus attendue de voir son travail, apprécier avec joie.

Judy attendit que le repas soit bien terminé, que chaque estomac soit bien repu, avant de demander l'attention de tous ses amis, afin de leur exposer la grande nouvelle :

\- Mes parents organisent comme chaque année un grand repas familial qui va se dérouler le week-end prochain à BunnyTown, ma ville natale, vous êtes tous conviés à ce grand évènement qui promet cette année, d'être vraiment mémorable, énonça la lapine un peu anxieuse, avant de toiser les réactions de chaque animal assis autour d'elle.

\- Je dois venir aussi Carotte ?, demanda Nick avec appréhension, il avait un peu peur de rencontrer en face à face et d'un seul coup, toute la grande famille de Judy.

\- Et oui, Helena a laissé échapper involontairement une info, mes parents savent que nous avons une relation amoureuse, mais pas encore que tu es un renard, conta-t-elle un peu contrariée, avant de lancer un petit regard accusateur en direction de la tigresse qui esquissa un sourire gêné en retour.

\- Je sens que nous allons bien nous amuser, n'est-ce-pas mon cher Nick ?, affirma le Dragoon d'un air ravi tout en tapotant le dos de son ami un peu anxieux assis à côté de lui.

\- N'oublie pas Graydz, que toi aussi tu es convié à ce repas, ils ne savent pas non plus que tu es le Dragoon dont les actualités ont parlé, mais ils ont insisté pour que tu viennes en compagnie d'Helena, afin de vous remercier de m'avoir hébergée, ajouta la lapine d'un air légèrement soucieux en imaginant la panique qui allait régner dans sa famille dès leur arrivée.

\- Ah une sortie qui s'annonce bien amusante, nous devons absolument faire le voyage par la voie des airs pour admirer le paysage verdoyant, n'est-ce-pas ma douce Helena ?, se réjouissait-il avec un regard rêveur, il avait vraiment hâte de redécouvrir la tranquillité des zones peu civilisées.

\- Bien sûr, un weekend à la campagne nous sortira du quotidien de cette ville un peu stressante, par contre il nous faut du matériel pour camper, je ne pense pas que la maison des parents de Judy ait une chambre à ta grandeur, conseilla Helena à son tendre Graydz, tout en le gratifiant d'un regard langoureux, elle était impatiente de faire sa première grande sortie avec lui et de dormir au calme, rien que tous les deux.

\- Je ne pense même pas réussir à entrer dans leur demeure sans déformer l'ouverture, nous n'aurons qu'à nous installer dans une grange aux alentours, cela faisait longtemps que je n'ai pas dormi sous un ciel bien étoilé, sans trop de pollution visuelle, énonça le Dragoon avant de pousser un doux soupir, il était heureux de découvrir de nouveaux horizons en compagnie de son grand amour.

Judy fut à la fois surprise et contente de voir ses amis accepter cette grande nouvelle avec beaucoup de facilité, même Nick qui avait vraiment peur de la réaction des parents de sa douce aimée, fut enjoué par cette virée à la campagne, surtout pour déguster les fruits et les baies qui étaient produits dans les grands champs s'étendant à perte de vue. Elle était tellement contente de la réaction de ses amis, qu'elle faillit oublier de prévenir le Dragoon à propos d'un autre nouvelle :

\- Ah oui Graydz, ma sœur Erika va venir dans la ville de Zootopie un ou deux jours avant notre départ à BunnyTown pour visiter un peu le coin, je voudrais savoir si cela ne te gêne pas qu'elle dorme avec moi dans ma chambre ?, interrogea la lapine tout en adressant un regard mignon en direction du Dragoon qui se demandait pourquoi elle faisait cela vu qu'elle devait sans doute déjà connaître sa réponse.

\- Il n'y a pas de problèmes, la seule condition que je pose est que tu l'avertisses à l'avance à propos de moi, je n'aimerais pas qu'elle attrape une crise cardiaque en me voyant en chair et en os la première fois, exigea-t-il tout en abandonnant quelques instants son regard bienveillant pour le remplacer par un air plus grave, qui fit comprendre à la lapine qu'il était vraiment sérieux à propos de cette condition.

\- D'accord je vais essayer de préparer le terrain, rassura-t-elle tout en se grattant nerveusement le museau, elle cherchait désespérément comment dévoiler cette information, à sa petite sœur.

Après avoir rangé et nettoyé la table ainsi que la cuisine, Judy et Nick partirent en amoureux à bord de sa vielle voiture rouge, la lapine l'avait supplié pendant qu'il rangeait les assiettes dans le placard, de l'accompagner dans les magasins pour qu'elle puisse renouveler sa garde-robe afin de remplacer l'ancienne qui avait été abimée dans l'inondation de son appartement. Une fois la maison un peu plus tranquille, le Dragoon décida de s'attaquer sans tarder aux réparations de la salle de bain, le verrou était sa première priorité car il voulait pouvoir enfin prendre sa première douche dans sa nouvelle demeure sans déranger ou être dérangé par un autre animal. Graydz ne voulait pas recevoir un coup de griffe de la tigresse sur le coup de l'émotion. Il monta à l'étage ses outils fraîchement achetés, il s'affaira à la tâche avec vigueur tout en sifflotant tranquillement cet air étrange qui intriguait toujours Helena, mais qui oubliait à chaque fois de lui demander l'origine de cette chanson qui, d'après les sonorités, devait être tirée d'un ancien chant de soldats. La tigresse ne voulant pas le déranger pendant qu'il était concentré à réparer le verrou en évitant d'utiliser des outils motorisés dont il éprouvait une certaine réticence à leur égard, elle fila à la buanderie pour vider le linge de la machine à laver avant de le monter dans une grande corbeille en osier marron, jusqu'à la terrasse de l'étage. Helena posa sa lourde charge sur le bois chaud du balcon qui était exceptionnellement bombardé par les rayons lumineux provenant de l'astre solaire, qui rayonnait percher bien haut dans le ciel, sans aucune trace de nuage grisâtre à l'horizon. Elle étendit le linge sur la barrière en bois, tout en profitant de cette chaleur apaisante qui était assez rare en cette saison.

Pendant qu'elle mettait à sécher les derniers vêtements restés au fond du panier, elle aperçut depuis son perchoir qui donnait en direction de la rue calme et boisée, un animal s'approcher du portillon qu'il ouvrit après avoir vérifié les informations données par la boîte aux lettres. A bonne distance, elle reconnut de suite ce visiteur qui la fit frissonner au plus profond d'elle-même, elle rentra d'un pas rapide à l'intérieur avant de s'approcher du Dragoon qui terminait de visser le nouveau verrou de la porte, toujours avec sa bonne humeur :

\- Graydz, dis-moi, tu n'as pas invité mon père à venir ici ?, demanda la tigresse d'un air stressé tout en regardant le Dragoon qui s'arrêta quelques secondes dans son travail pour lui répondre.

\- Non, pourquoi ?, il est en ce moment devant la porte d'entrée ?, je pense qu'il doit sûrement s'inquiéter pour sa fille adorée, et il veut aussi voir à quoi ressemble ta nouvelle demeure, répondit-il d'un air calme et un peu insouciant avant de retourner à ses occupations.

\- Je l'espère, je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre me demander avec insistance de revenir habiter chez eux, souffla Helena d'une voie anxieuse, elle avait peur que son père soit là pour la ramener avec la force s'il fallait.

\- Je sais que tu seras forte ma douce Helena, par contre je dois te demander d'aller l'accueillir à ma place, je dois terminer d'installer ce verrou pour être enfin en paix, annonça le Dragoon tout en se concentrant sur le réglage en hauteur du mécanisme de verrouillage, afin de le faire correspondre avec l'encoche située dans l'embrasure de la porte.

La tigresse laissa son cher Dragoon terminer sa tâche, avant de descendre l'escalier, remplie de détermination, elle se devait d'être inflexible devant son paternel, si jamais il essayait de la ramener avec lui ou pire, de la supplier de ne plus voir Graydz. Elle arriva au rez-de-chaussée où le silence de la maison était juste troublé par les coups sur la porte en bois, elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte d'entrée tout en prenant une grande inspiration pour rassembler tout son courage, avant d'ouvrir la porte toute souriante. Erkan s'introduisit à l'intérieur de la maison qu'il examina d'un air surpris, avant de faire la bise à sa chère fille encore curieuse du motif de sa visite :

\- C'est vraiment spacieux et bien agencé, je croyais au début, m'être trompé d'adresse, mais en voyant le nom de ton petit ami sur la boîte aux lettres, je fus tout de suite rassuré, exprima le tigre sur un ton un peu dur et froid, tout en esquissant un sourire en voyant sa grande fille aussi pleine de vie.

\- Tu n'es quand même pas venu pour me ramener ?, je te préviens que je reste ici en compagnie de Graydz coûte que coûte, avertissait Helena sur un ton dur et posé, tout en se tenant bien droite devant son paternel.

\- Bien sûr que non, avec ta mère nous avons décidé de vous laisser une chance de construire un beau petit couple, je suis juste venu voir cette fameuse demeure et aussi pour t'apporter quelques affaires que tu avais oubliées chez nous, énonça Erkan d'une voix teintée d'une certaine admiration pour le Dragoon, sa nuit de réflexion l'avait conforté sur son choix de laisser sa fille quitter le nid familial.

\- Merci papa, je suis sûre que tu as envie d'un café bien noir comme tu l'aimes, je vais en préparer de suite, si tu veux, tu peux aller voir Graydz à l'étage en attendant, il est en pleine séance de bricolage, s'exclama Helena avec joie, avant de serrer avec tendresse son géniteur, elle était vraiment heureuse de voir son père aussi conciliant dans son choix.

\- J'y vais de ce pas ma fille, en plus je lui ai apporté une bonne bouteille d'alcool de ma réserve personnelle, avertissait le tigre enjoué par la beauté des lieux, tout en montrant à sa fille la bouteille de cognac qu'il avait emmenée avec lui, en tant que présent pour le petit ami de sa fille.

Erkan étreignait une nouvelle fois sa fille chérie avant de partir en direction de l'escalier tout en admirant la splendeur des lieux, il s'attendait à les trouver dans un appartement exigu et un peu vétuste pour eux deux, mais là, sa surprise était à son comble. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'étrange petit ami de sa fille puisse acquérir aussi rapidement une habitation aussi somptueuse, située dans l'un des quartiers les plus prisés de toute la ville. Il se demanda avec excitation quelle autre grande surprise le Dragoon allait lui réserver à l'avenir. Le tigre s'étonna lui-même en se demandant comment il avait accepté aussi rapidement le mâle qu'avait choisi de son plein gré Helena, lui qui avait pourtant mis un point d'honneur à ce qu'elle ne se mette en couple qu'avec un tigre fier et fort.

Il arriva à l'étage où il entendait le Dragoon siffloter avec passion tout en maniant avec dextérité son tournevis qui finalisait l'installation de ce verrou tant attendu. Graydz se retourna vers son visiteur qui poussa un rugissement d'étonnement en voyant la balafre sur le front du Dragoon, puis le mur lézardé avec quelques traces de sang séché.

\- Bonjour Erkan, alors tu t'inquiètes pour ta fille chérie ?, demanda le Dragoon avec un grand sourire après avoir terminé avec soulagement de visser la toute dernière vis de ce précieux verrou.

\- Un peu quand même, mais la voir aussi heureuse, m'a enlevé toute trace d'anxiété, mais dis-moi ?, tu t'es fait comment cette cicatrice sur le front qui d'après mes souvenirs, n'existait pas hier lors de notre première rencontre, s'exclama Erkan avec un air plus serein qui stupéfia un peu le Dragoon qui l'avait vu la veille avec visage dur et un peu froid.

\- Oh un petit accident domestique lié à un ami qui s'était écarté du droit chemin, mais je l'ai remis sur la bonne voie et maintenant tout va pour le mieux, enfin j'espère, conta-t-il avec un regard heureux d'avoir pu aider Nick, sans en éprouver la moindre rancune pour sa blessure.

\- Ah la vie est parfois tumultueuse, je me posais une question en voyant cette spacieuse et magnifique demeure, comme as-tu réussi à te la procurer alors que tu n'es en ville que depuis quelques semaines ? s'exclama le tigre avec des grands yeux qui se promenaient dans toute la pièce tout en continuant de s'extasier sur l'habitation du Dragoon.

\- Ce fut une incroyable opportunité que j'ai su attraper, comme je te l'avais dit, j'ai beaucoup de connaissances en médecine, que j'exerce maintenant durant mes heures de travail, mais surtout avant, j'expérimentais de nouvelles préparations médicales, pour lesquelles j'ai posé quelques brevets, que j'ai ensuite vendus à des investisseurs, et donc voici le résultat de ce joli cheminement, expliqua Graydz d'un ton posé et fier d'avoir réussi une telle prouesse qu'il ne pensait pas lui non plus, réalisable avec autant de facilité.

\- Tu m'épates encore une nouvelle fois Graydz, je ne t'aurai jamais pensé aussi débrouillard, je suis content de t'avoir comme gendre, s'exclama le tigre avec un rictus admiratif, il était conforté sur le choix de sa fille qui lui paraissait au fil de la discussion, de plus en plus évident.

\- Gendre ?, ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour déjà m'appeler par ce titre, je ne suis même pas encore fiancé avec Helena, s'étonna-t-il en bafouillant un peu, son regard calme était déformé par un léger hébétement en voyant qu'Erkan le considérait déjà comme un membre à part entière de sa famille.

\- Oh vous avez l'air de vivre un amour tellement profond, que je suis sûr que cela va arriver dans les prochains mois, ajouta le tigre avec fierté tout en tapotant avec vigueur l'épaule du Dragoon.

\- Peut-être bien, seul le temps nous le dira, mais je pense que l'heure du café est arrivée, il est temps de descendre, n'est-ce-pas beau-père ?, exprima Graydz dont l'odeur du café chaud venait d'atteindre ses narines, il était soulagé d'être aussi rapidement accepté par la famille très fermée de sa tendre Helena.

\- Même si tu te maries avec ma fille, ce que je te souhaite du fond du cœur, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je vais avoir du mal à m'habituer à cette appellation provenant de ton museau, ricana de bon cœur Erkan avant de poser sa patte dans le dos de Graydz pour l'enjoindre à aller retrouver sa chère fille chérie à l'étage plus bas.

Les deux mâles retrouvèrent Helena dans la cuisine, elle était un peu anxieuse d'avoir laissé son père seul avec son tendre Dragoon, mais les voir arriver avec un air aussi complice la soulagea. La tigresse les invita d'un air apaisé à s'asseoir autour de la table pour boire le café fumant dont l'odeur corsée emplissait toute la pièce. Après avoir servi une bonne tasse de caféine à Graydz et à Erkan, elle ne put résister à étreindre avec passion le Dragoon avant de lui accorder un rapide baiser et de s'asseoir en face d'eux. Erkan qui assista silencieusement à cette tendre scène d'amour, repensa en souriant lorsqu'il avait rencontré son épouse et qu'ils éprouvaient le même genre d'amour réciproque. Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes de conversation détendue durant laquelle le père d'Helena s'enquérait sur le nouveau quotidien de sa chère fille, tout en savourant le fort café dont l'intensité était à la hauteur de ses bonne vielles habitudes, Le tigre dut les quitter pour aller retrouver son épouse qui devait sans doute s'inquiéter un peu en ne le voyant pas revenir. Il embrassa sa fille une dernière fois sur le pas de la porte d'entrée, avant de serrer vigoureusement la main de Graydz, en lui demandant avec insistance de venir dîner chez eux un des soirs de la semaine, ce qu'il accepta avec joie tout en précisant qu'il amènera le vin pour accompagner la soirée. A nouveau seul, Graydz cogitait sur la suite de son programme pour la journée, il avait terminé toutes les réparations de la salle de bain, et le trou dans le mur laissé par son ami Bogo lui demandera au moins une journée complète de travail pour réussir à l'estomper complétement Le Dragoon se rendit compte qu'il avait terminé tous les préparatifs pour commencer enfin à habiter sereinement sa nouvelle demeure.

Graydz continuait de réfléchir en se promenant dans toute la maison, jusqu'à que son regard croise son uniforme de travail qui reposait dans un coin de l'entrée, cela fit germer en lui, une merveilleuse idée d'un projet personnel qui occuperait convenablement son après-midi de repos. Il partit en trombe à la cave dans son atelier de bricolage, sans prévenir Helena qui était à ce moment, à l'étage en train de terminer la tâche qu'elle avait laissée un peu en plan afin d'accueillir son père. Après s'être enfermé dans son domaine, il farfouilla la pile de vieux vêtements qu'il avait utilisés lors de son ancienne vie cachée au fond de la jungle, pour en récupérer quelques-uns dont certains morceaux lui seraient bien utiles pour son projet, qu'il déposa ensuite sur son établi. Il extrayait les éléments en cuir les plus utiles de ce fatras de chiffon, dont il jeta sans hésitation les restes à la poubelle, avant de fouiller de fond en comble son atelier pour mettre la main sur une bobine de fil en nylon, ainsi que sur quelques pièces métalliques de différentes tailles et formes. Graydz déversa sur le plan de travail tous les matériaux nécessaires pour donner forme à son idée, il était soulagé d'avoir trouvé tout ce dont il avait besoin, mais aussi d'avoir prévu lors de ses courses en achetant du matériel supplémentaire, en prévision de ce genre de travaux. Il enchaîna ensuite pendant quelques heures, le découpage de diverses bandes de cuirs de différentes longueurs, qu'il assembla à l'aide du fil de nylon verdâtre dont l'épaisseur de la bobine, diminua à une vitesse impressionnante. Le Dragoon dut faire aussi pas mal de soudure avec ses flammes pour parfaire les détails de son chef-d'œuvre qui prenait forme sous ses yeux, en renforçant les parties sensibles à l'aide d'un squelette en métal dont il façonna la forme en maniant sans aucune douleur, le fer incandescent avec ses mains. Dès son prototype terminé, dont le résultat dépassait toutes ses espérances, il vérifia chaque centimètre de son travail pour déceler la moindre imperfection pouvant nuire à son efficacité, tout en testant avec sa force la solidité de chaque pièce de cuir pour s'assurer que le pire n'arrivera pas lors de son utilisation sur le terrain.

Graydz avait quasiment terminé de vérifier et de régler son chef-d'œuvre, qu'il entendit la porte de la cave s'ouvrir d'un coup dans un grincement métallique avant que la tigresse s'approche de lui d'un air furibond :

\- Je t'ai cherché partout Graydz !, une chance que mes oreilles aient capté le bruit engendré par tes travaux, sinon je me serais vraiment inquiétée, mugissait la tigresse avec un visage empreint d'une certaine panique, cela faisait une dizaine de minutes qu'elle le cherchait en vain dans toute cette immense demeure.

\- Désolé Helena, j'étais tellement concentré sur mon travail, que je n'ai pas du tout vu le temps passer, mais maintenant que tu es là, je vais pouvoir vérifier en pratique si mon idée fonctionne à la perfection, exprima le Dragoon sur un ton enclin au pardon, avant de gratifier sa douce d'un tendre baiser pour la réconforter.

Le Dragoon montra son ouvrage à la tigresse intriguée, qui ne comprenait pas l'utilité de cet étrange assemblage de bandes de cuir qu'il tenait entre ses mains, jusqu'à ce qu'il enfile avec aisance devant-elle son projet qui était en réalité, un harnais de transport s'inspirant de son uniforme d'officier des forces de l'ordre. Graydz avait surtout gardé du concept original, l'architecture du dos avec les encoches pour les pieds et aussi la sacoche contenant les lanières pour le cavalier. Le Dragoon s'était débarrassé de tout le superflu par rapport au modèle original, dont les pièces de protection frontales, avaient été remplacées par un protège torse en cuir dissimulant les sangles de maintien pour la partie dorsale. Il avait ajouté par sécurité des bandes de cuir sur les épaules et au niveau de la taille pour assurer la stabilité de son passager, car il ne voulait pas que sa tendre et douce cavalière tombe dans le vide lors d'une manœuvre en haute altitude. Cette nouvelle tenue augmentait sensiblement l'agilité ainsi que l'endurance du Dragoon en diminuant de moitié le poids de la combinaison, mais en contrepartie il perdait la protection donnée par sa combinaison renforcée d'officier.

Dès que la tenue fut bien en place, il demanda à Helena de venir l'essayer afin qu'il puisse effectuer les derniers réglages de son prototype de harnais, la tigresse s'exécuta avec joie, elle monta précautionneusement sur le dos de Graydz qui s'était mis à genoux pour lui faciliter la tâche. Elle s'installa aisément grâce à la configuration du dos qui était vraiment identique à celle de l'orignal. Elle fut surprise de voir par contre qu'elle reposait directement sur le dos du Dragoon où elle pouvait sentir à travers sa fine couche de vêtements, sa chaude peau couverte de solides écailles. Dès qu'elle fut correctement installée, Graydz se remit debout, tandis qu'elle tenait fermement les sangles pour éviter de tomber à la renverse. Le Dragoon poussa un soupir d'apaisement en admirant la qualité de son travail car même en faisant des mouvements brusques ou en tirant avec force sur les coutures, le harnais ne se déchirait pas et il restait bien en place sans bouger d'un cil. Helena descendit toute excitée du dos de son cher Graydz en s'extasiant d'avance sur la virée dans les cieux qu'ils allaient faire ce soir, elle avait hâte de voir la ville sous un ciel nocturne tout en admirant les étoiles, la lapine lui avait décrit avec émotion celle qu'elle avait vécu quelques mois auparavant avec le Dragoon.

Après avoir rangé sa nouvelle combinaison dans le placard de l'entrée, ils décidèrent de se poser tranquillement dans le canapé du salon pour tester le grand écran plat qu'il avait commandé en avance, et qui fut installé lors du déménagement par les forts bras de ses collègues de travail. Le Dragoon se posa sur le moelleux coussin tout en plaquant bien son dos contre le dossier un peu dur, tandis qu'Helena ne put s'empêcher de se poser à côté de lui, tout en s'appuyant contre le torse de Graydz qui faisait passer son bras par-dessus son épaule pour lui faire une place au chaud. Helena fut très peu intéressée par les actualités s'affichant sur l'immense écran en face d'eux, elle préféra plutôt admirer silencieusement son Dragoon adoré qui commençait à s'endormir un peu, suite à cette journée de repos bien remplie. Il poussa un lent rugissement de fatigue, avant de s'étendre un peu sur le sofa en posant sa lourde tête sur le coussin moelleux, tout en fermant petit à petit, ses yeux qui n'arrivèrent plus à lutter contre l'appel du repos bien mérité. Helena qui éprouvait le même état d'épuisement et qui voyait Graydz sombrer dans un doux sommeil, ne put s'empêcher de se coucher au creux du torse du Dragoon, tout en collant sa douce tête contre la sienne. Le Dragoon en sentant la tigresse prendre place à ses côtés, lui aménagea volontiers une tendre couche en sa compagnie, avant de la couvrir avec ses grands bras protecteurs, ainsi qu'une de ses longues ailes, qui donnèrent un sentiment de sécurité ainsi que d'apaisement chez la tigresse qui s'abandonna à son tour à un doux sommeil bien reposant.

Ils furent sortis de leur repos par le bruissement de la porte d'entrée, Judy et Nick étaient enfin rentrés de leurs courses, la lapine arriva dans l'entrée avec un sac au coude, tandis que le renard marchait d'un pas hésitant tout en ayant les bras croulant sous les sacs ainsi que les boîtes contenant divers vêtements pour Judy qui venait de refaire en un rien de temps, toute sa garde-robe au complet. La lapine avait profité du fait que sa chambre avait des rangements adaptés à un géant et d'avoir reçu sa paye du mois, pour laisser sa fièvre acheteuse prendre la relève, elle avait des habits pour tous les types d'occasion et pour chaque saison de l'année.

Ils se reposèrent tous dans la cuisine pour se détendre après ce moment intense de shopping pendant lequel le renard attendait non loin des cabines d'essayage pour aider la lapine à se décider sur les tenues à acheter, tandis que les autres clients curieux, regardaient d'un air bizarre ce couple très atypique. Graydz taquina gentiment Judy en lui précisant qu'il avait enfin réparé le verrou de la salle de bain, donc il n'y avait plus de risque de voir survenir la même situation gênante que ce matin ce qui fit rougir un peu la lapine qui se mit à regarder Nick en épiant sa moindre réaction, elle avait peur qu'il refasse une nouvelle crise. Mais cette déclaration ne rendit par le renard jaloux comme la fois précédente, il se mit plutôt à ricaner à gorge déployée tout en se moquant du Dragoon maladroit dès qu'il mentionna sa nouvelle chute dans la douche qui brisa le carrelage et provoqua une gêne immense pour lui mais surtout pour la pauvre Judy qui avait giflé le Dragoon sur le coup de l'émotion.

Après avoir diner ensemble dans la même ambiance conviviale que pendant le déjeuner, Nick salua tendrement sa lapine avant de devoir la quitter pour retourner tranquillement chez lui, avec une légère appréhension pour la journée de travail du lendemain où ses collègues risquaient de le brusquer avec force, à cause de son geste qui a provoqué l'accident du Dragoon dans l'escalier et dont ils furent tous témoins. Après avoir regardé d'un air songeur le renard repartir à bord de sa vieille voiture qui crachota un panache noir au démarrage, Judy poussa un long bâillement de fatigue qui lui fit comprendre qu'il était temps de se reposer après cette journée bien mouvementée. La lapine regagna sa chambre en croisant dans l'entrée le Dragoon en train de s'équiper de son nouveau harnais allégé, tandis que la tigresse coiffée d'une paire de lunettes d'aviateur, trépignait d'impatience à côté de lui. Préparée, elle monta sans tarder sur le dos de Graydz qui poussa un léger cri de stupeur en sentant tout le poids de sa bien-aimée qui n'avait pas attendu qu'il s'abaisse pour qu'elle puisse monter calmement. Ils décollèrent d'un bond depuis le milieu de la rue pour rejoindre les cieux silencieux qui les invitaient à profiter de leur lumière froide mais tellement magnifique.

La ballade aérienne se déroula tout en douceur, le Dragoon se laissa porter paisiblement par un bon courant d'air chaud, sans avoir besoin de donner de coups d'aile pour stabiliser sa trajectoire, il appréciait le ciel d'un noir pur qui était bien loin du tumulte incessant de la ville qui défilait sous leurs yeux. Helena admirait les lumières de la ville sous une pleine lune magnifique, elle n'aurait jamais pensé de toute son existence apercevoir un tel spectacle, elle voyait que Judy ne lui avait pas menti sur la beauté de cette balade nocturne. La tigresse malgré la température basse de saison qui était encore plus glaciale à leur hauteur de vol, ne frissonnait pas d'un poil, la douce chaleur qui émanait de sous elle lui suffisait amplement pour supporter le vent frais qui lui chatouillait sa fourrure blanche, ornant sa tête. Graydz de son côté était un peu pensif, il savourait avec joie ce moment apaisant en compagnie d'Helena, mais il était en même temps un peu inquiet pour ce qui allait inévitablement se dérouler demain, il savait qu'il devra sans doute défendre son ami, du reste de l'équipe qui devait sans doute lui tenir rigueur pour son comportement déplorable de la veille.


	29. Chapitre 29 : Duo de choc

Chapitre 29 : Duo de choc

Un nouveau matin fit irruption dans la grande ville de Zootopie, le soleil était présent et illuminait ces lieux grouillants de vie, malgré la présence de nuages bien noirs qui engendrèrent des zones d'obscurité se mouvant sur la cité. Toute la cité était baignée d'une certaine tranquillité causée par ce temps clément et assez chaud pour la saison, sauf dans le commissariat du centre-ville, où une atmosphère tendue régnait dans la cafétéria. Comme il le pressentait, Nick était à genoux sur le carrelage froid de la pièce, entouré d'une dizaine d'animaux imposants qui le toisèrent avec férocité tout en faisant craquer avec bruit les articulations de leurs poings. Cette bande d'officiers en colère, était menée par Rhodez qui était impatient de faire subir au renard, le châtiment mérité pour avoir osé blesser un de ses collègues, surtout celui avec qui le rhinocéros adorait s'entraîner et discuter.

Rhodez donna une pichenette dans la casquette du renard qui tomba juste à côté de lui, Nick n'osa par la ramasser, car il était sur le moment trop occupé à rassembler son courage pour affronter les conséquences de ses actes, avec une certaine dignité.

\- Alors Nick ?, tu croyais vraiment pouvoir t'en tirer sans aucune blessure après ce que tu as osé faire à notre compagnon ?, demanda le rhinocéros au renard apeuré, avec une voix dure accompagnée d'un regard empreint d'une folle rage de donner des coups sans aucune retenue.

\- Bien sûr que non, allez-y de bon cœur, je l'ai bien mérité, je vous demande juste d'éviter de trop m'amocher la tête, j'en ai besoin pour travailler, souffla Nick sur un ton passif, tout en détournant le regard pour éviter de croiser les yeux féroces de Rhodez.

\- J'essayerai de faire attention, mais je ne te promets rien, s'exclama-t-il de vive voix avant de repousser à terre, le renard qui attendait d'un air résolu, son brutal courroux.

Le rhinocéros fulmina tout en prenant de l'élan avec son poing bien dirigé vers le frêle renard qui malgré la peur qui l'envahissait, se força à regarder son exécuteur sans montrer le moindre signe d'effroi. Au moment où Rhodez lança son coup avec vigueur, le renard céda à la crainte en fermant les yeux tout en contractant tous ses muscles pour espérer atténuer un peu la douleur du choc qui allait sans doute le suivre pendant des jours. Nick entendit un grondement produit par le choc du coup sur une surface dure, mais il ne ressentit pas la moindre douleur dans son corps qui tremblotait sans discontinuité. Après quelques longues secondes d'attente insoutenable, il se résolut à ouvrir les yeux pour percevoir une scène inattendue, le fort bras de Rhodez, stoppé net dans les airs par la grande main écailleuse de Graydz qui avait arrêté le coup avec aisance à l'aide de sa paume, afin d'empêcher qu'un de ses amis se fasse malmener devant ses yeux. Rhodez retira son poing qu'il frotta ensuite pour atténuer la souffrance due au choc sur l'armure naturelle du Dragoon qui lui faisait le même effet que s'il avait essayé de briser un mur en béton avec son poing.

Le rhinocéros fixa avec des yeux intrigués le Dragoon qui venait de s'opposer à la vengeance perpétrée en son nom, avant de s'adresser à lui avec fermeté :

\- Que fais-tu Graydz !, ce maudit renard a osé te blesser sans raison et tu le protèges quand même ?

\- Nick m'a déjà fait ses excuses sincères pour le regrettable accident de la veille, que j'ai acceptées volontiers, donc je ne peux pas le laisser se faire amocher sans réagir, cela serait indigne d'un ami, si tu veux te défouler Rhodez, je suis là pour te servir, s'exprima le Dragoon sur un ton sérieux, tout en adressant à Rhodez, des yeux un peu provocateurs pour le motiver à un échauffement matinal.

\- Bien, mais j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Graydz, on se retrouve plus tard pour s'entraîner, j'ai une bonne rage à évacuer et j'aurai peut-être une chance de te battre aujourd'hui, s'écria-t-il de vive voix sur un ton enjoué qui s'était substitué à sa grande colère.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on se retrouve en fin d'après-midi dans la salle d'entraînement, tu verras que je n'ai pas perdu de ma combativité, s'exclama Graydz avec vigueur, tout en donnant un léger coup dans le torse du rhinocéros, qui lui retourna volontiers ce geste de courtoisie entre officier des forces de l'ordre.

Le groupe d'officiers se dispersait dans la salle après avoir tous salué avec entrain, le retour assez rapide de leur collègue préféré qui revenait vers eux en pleine santé, malgré la grande cicatrice lézardant son front grisâtre. La salle se désemplissait assez vite, tandis que le renard était encore vautré sur le sol toujours sous l'effet de la stupeur provoquée par ce retournement de situation assez inattendu. Graydz s'approcha de lui pour l'aider à se relever, avant qu'Helena qui était restée un peu à l'écart de la scène en attendant que la tempête passe, arrive avec un visage soulagé d'avoir assisté à un dénouement tranquille. Le Dragoon remit debout le renard d'un simple geste, avant de ramasser sa casquette couverte de poussière :

\- Merci Graydz, tu m'as vraiment sauvé du pétrin dans lequel je m'étais mis, mais pourquoi m'avoir aidé ?, je ne le méritais pas après ce que je t'ai fait, interrogea Nick en relevant avec peine le visage en direction de son imposant ami, qui de son côté le regardait avec un grand sourire plein de vie.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit que je ne te tenais pas rancune pour cet accident, et si je ne t'avais pas aidé, Judy m'en aurait tenu rancune pendant au moins toute une semaine, et maintenant qu'elle habite avec nous, je préfère ne pas trop la mettre de mauvaise humeur, répondit le Dragoon d'une voix calme avant d'épousseter la casquette du renard tout en sifflotant d'un air insoucieux.

\- Tu as raison, quand Carotte est de mauvais poil, il ne faut mieux pas se trouver dans son champ de vision, mais Graydz, comment je peux te remercier pour cela ?, interrogea Nick en baissant la tête ainsi que les oreilles, pour éviter que Graydz remarque le léger malaise qu'affichait son visage.

\- Prends un peu plus à cœur ton travail, cela sera suffisant et surtout tu feras plaisir à ta chère Judy, exprima le Dragoon sur un ton posé, avant de bien visser la casquette propre d'officier, sur le crâne roux du renard.

\- Je te le promets, mais nous devrions nous dépêcher, le briefing va commencer sous peu, avertissait le renard après avoir senti son téléphone vibrer pour lui signaler qu'il allait être en retard.

Ils partirent tous ensemble en direction de la salle de réunion où Judy s'était rendue bien en avance pour ne pas assister au carnage, car son doux renard l'avait supplié de ne pas s'en mêler. Les trois animaux arrivèrent au bon étage, après avoir monté des centaines de marches, ils perçurent assez rapidement le son de la cohue qui régnait à l'intérieur de la salle de réunion déjà bien remplie d'animaux, où régnait une atmosphère de bonne camaraderie. Ils entrèrent dans la salle pour assister au spectacle habituel des officiers se battant gentiment ou discutant à vive voix entre eux, mais la routine de Graydz changea un peu pour cette nouvelle semaine de travail. Graydz au lieu de rejoindre la lapine vers l'avant de la salle, navigua vers le fond pour s'assoir juste à côté de sa chère tigresse qui était enjouée de voir le vieux lion qui lui avait servi de partenaire pendant de longues années ennuyantes, être remplacé par son tendre Dragoon adoré. De son côté, Judy était accoudée au bureau en étant debout sur sa chaise pour se mettre à la bonne hauteur tout en regardant d'un air pensif et démoralisé, la grande chaise située juste à côté d'elle. La lapine savait que ce jour fatidique marquait la fin de sa coopération avec Graydz qui fut pendant une semaine, un partenaire efficace prenant à cœur et avec vigueur, ses responsabilités liées à son grade. Elle allait se retrouver de nouveau seule avec Nick, ce qui lui fit esquisser un petit sourire rêveur de se savoir seule avec son tendre renard, pendant ses longues heures de travail mais Judy ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un soupir de désespoir en connaissant l'insouciance de Nick envers son travail. La lapine savait qu'elle allait devoir encore redoubler d'efforts et aussi enchaîner de nombreuses heures supplémentaires, afin d'éviter d'accumuler trop de retard.

La lapine jeta un coup d'œil en direction du fond de la pièce, pour observer la tigresse toute contente de voir le Dragoon prendre place à ses côtés, elle avait rêvé de cet instant depuis des semaines, même avant qu'il revienne de l'Académie, elle avait espéré pouvoir être dans son équipe. Graydz aussi était heureux d'avoir enfin une partenaire avec qui il pourra exécuter des manœuvres aériennes inédites qui avait germées par centaines dans sa tête pendant la ballade nocturne de la veille, qui lui avait laissé un doux et impérissable souvenir. Il avait remarqué la confiance que lui avait accordée son amour, lors de l'arrestation du voleur de bijoux où il avait pu exécuter une acrobatie délicate grâce au courage de la tigresse qui avait suivi ses consignes sans hésitation. Graydz utilisa le temps qu'il restait avant le début du briefing, pour exposer à Helena une manœuvre inspirée de la prise en tenaille du voleur, pour laquelle il avait imaginé des voies d'améliorations dont il voulait absolument l'avis de sa cavalière. La tigresse fut captivée par les explications de son partenaire qui dessinait des croquis sur une feuille pour appuyer ses idées ingénieuses. Elle écouta la partie théorique de la manœuvre vue selon le Dragoon, avant d'exposer quelques remarques intéressantes, basées sur sa courte expérience de vol sur son dos. Graydz fut surpris par la grande pertinence des modifications mises sur la table par Helena, ce qui lui fit revoir un peu sa chorégraphie pour l'adapter à l'agilité de la tigresse qu'il avait oubliée de prendre en compte dans son raisonnement.

Pendant qu'ils peaufinèrent de nouvelles idées pour d'autres manœuvres aériennes adaptées à d'autres types de situation pouvant se présenter devant eux, le chef Bogo entra dans la salle toujours avec un regard dur qui avait du mal à cacher son enthousiasme lié à la refonte de certaines de ses équipes. Il commença la réunion par quelques nouvelles que la plupart des officiers connaissaient déjà dans les grandes lignes. Il annonça le départ à la retraite de l'ancien partenaire du lieutenant Lesnov, qui sera remplacé sur le champ, par le lieutenant Asher qui, à cause d'une mauvaise compatibilité avec les lieutenants Wilde et Hopps, avait été transféré d'une équipe à une autre afin d'améliorer son efficacité. Cette information sortant du museau de Bogo, enfonça un peu plus la lapine dans sa morosité, que contemplait Nick d'un air tout aussi démoralisé, car ce changement était en majeur partie de sa faute, et il savait à quel point sa chère Judy était enjouée de travailler avec le Dragoon. Après que le buffle ait donné les affectations de chaque équipe qui pour cette journée, se résumèrent surtout à des patrouilles dans tous les biomes de Zootopie. Tous les officiers présents dans la salle, sortirent dans le calme avant de prendre les escaliers pour descendre au garage afin de rejoindre leur véhicule de fonction respectif, sauf Helena et Graydz qui allèrent d'un air enjoué en direction du toit afin de partir rapidement en direction de leur secteur de surveillance qui se cantonnait à la majeure partie du centre-ville.

Judy sortit aussi de la salle après avoir reçu son affectation, elle devait partir aussi en patrouille dans les rues chaudes de SaharaSquare, avec son coéquipier de toujours. Elle marchait dans les couloirs en suivant le renard, avec les oreilles traînant mollement derrière elle, d'un pas lourd et lent, pour arriver jusqu'à son véhicule d'intervention garé dans la rue longeant le commissariat. Pendant que Judy s'installait à la place du conducteur, Nick s'asseyait en sifflotant sur le siège passager tout en réajustant sa casquette bien posée sur son crâne. Judy poussa un long soupir en apercevant le Dragoon fendre les cieux juste au-dessus d'elle, tandis qu'il naviguait entre les vertigineux immeubles, avec aisance, en compagnie de sa cavalière et nouvelle partenaire de travail. La lapine adopta un visage démoralisé en voyant son ancien coéquipier partir pour une autre mission qui allait sans doute se montrer plus intéressante que sa patrouille qui s'annonçait d'un ennui mortel. Elle lança un dernier regard en direction du renard avant de démarrer la voiture, qui fila ensuite dans les artères principales de la ville.

Pendant le trajet, Nick qui observait sa partenaire restée silencieuse et montrer un visage abattu, tout en se concentrant sur la circulation dense qui se présentait devant eux, ne put s'empêcher de s'enquérir de son état pour briser ce silence pesant qui s'était installé dans le véhicule depuis leur départ et qui commençait à bien l'agacer :

\- Que se passe-t-il ma chère Carotte ?, tu étais pourtant de très bonne humeur ce matin en arrivant au commissariat et maintenant tu m'offres ce regard rempli de tristesse, demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet, avant de caresser avec tendresse les douces joues de sa tendre bien-aimée, qui ne réagissait pas à cet acte affectueux.

\- Ce n'est rien Nick, je repensais juste à la semaine dernière pendant laquelle j'avais un second partenaire très fiable et qui se donnait les moyens de réaliser efficacement son travail, grogna la lapine sur un ton ferme, tout en toisant le renard du coin de l'œil avant de se mettre à grommeler dans son coin.

\- Je pensais que tu t'étais faite au transfert de Graydz dans une autre équipe depuis que Bogo nous l'avait annoncé il y a quelques jours, exprima Nick en adoptant une attitude un peu moins insouciante, en voyant le regard un peu sombre qu'elle lui gratifia.

\- Nick comme tu le dis souvent, les lapins sont dans l'ensemble très émotifs, donc ma réaction ne devrait pas trop te surprendre, quand je vois Graydz transféré dans une autre équipe un peu par ta faute, expliqua avec une certaine aigreur Judy qui commençait à avoir marre de voir que le renard ne prenait pas ses responsabilités à propos de ce désastreux évènement pour elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Carotte, je vais te prouver que je peux faire un travail aussi bon que lui, tu verras comme je peux être étonnant, s'exclama le renard sur un ton résolu avec un regard rempli d'une détermination assez inhabituelle qui était un peu dû à la promesse qu'il avait faite un peu plus tôt à Graydz.

Judy fut intriguée par les paroles sincères de Nick qui affichait un regard empreint d'une forte volonté, elle se demandait si elle devait remercier le ciel ou plus particulièrement, un certain Dragoon qui était habitué à réaliser des miracles sur les animaux qu'il côtoyait, pour un tel changement de comportement chez le renard. La lapine eut la confirmation de cet incroyable miracle, en remarquant que Nick n'avait pas touché à son téléphone portable pendant plus d'une demi-heure. Il était plutôt intéressé à observer chaque coin de rue, à la recherche du moindre signe d'effractions ou d'un comportement dangereux nécessitant leur intervention.

Pendant ce temps, Graydz et Helena s'étaient posés au sommet d'un haut édifice en gravier, chacun perché sur un bord différent du toit avec une paire de jumelles. Ils promenaient leur champ de vision à travers les longues avenues du centre-ville, dont le flot de voitures colorées ne désemplissait pas, même les trottoirs étaient submergés par une myriade d'animaux divers, qui se promenèrent tranquillement pour profiter de cette belle journée bien ensoleillée. Helena mettait beaucoup d'ardeur dans sa recherche du moindre délit en observant le moindre centimètre de leur secteur d'intervention, voulant absolument trouver une occasion de tester la manœuvre échafaudée par le Dragoon et peaufinée par elle durant la matinée.

Après une bonne heure de traque du crime bien infructueuse, la tigresse allait lâcher un soupir d'ennui, quand elle fut interpelée par de l'agitation prenant place dans une des rues principales en face d'elle. Helena aperçut une bande de hyènes cagoulées, sortir en trombe d'une grande épicerie qu'elles venaient de braquer avec violence. Des cris provenant de passants ainsi que du propriétaire de l'établissement résonnèrent dans la ruelle, tandis que les voleurs entrèrent dans une fourgonnette verte garée juste devant, sans aucune plaque d'immatriculation visible, avec leur butin dans un grand sac noir. Le véhicule conduit par un de leurs complices partit en trombe au loin, dès qu'ils eurent embarqué par les portes arrière, tout en zigzagant à vive allure entre les véhicules qui klaxonnèrent à son passage.

Helena rangea rapidement ses jumelles avant de rejoindre son partenaire qui était déjà en train de se préparer pour le décollage :

\- Graydz !, tu as vu ce cambriolage ?, nous avons enfin un peu d'action en perspective !, annonça-t-elle avec engouement de faire sa première arrestation officielle avec son nouveau partenaire.

\- Je les ai remarqués, arrêter une voiture conduisant aussi dangereusement ne sera pas aisé, je pense que nous devrions les suivre de loin, jusqu'à trouver le bon moment pour réaliser une petite manœuvre d'arrêt, tu te rappelles du « marteau-pilon » ?, cela devrait être bien amusant, exprima le Dragoon d'un ton calme, tout en affichant un grand sourire sorti du contexte de la situation car lui aussi était impatient de réaliser une de ses techniques préférées inspirées de son enfance.

\- Faisons comme cela, allons-y Graydz, acquiesça Helena avec ravissement, tout en remballant les quelques affaires qu'elle avait posées au sol, après avoir atterri sur le toit.

La tigresse sauta sur le Dragoon avant de s'harnacher correctement sur son imposant dos, en utilisant les encoches pour ses pieds, ainsi que les sangles qui avaient déjà été sorties par le Dragoon, qui se jeta d'un bond dans le vide vertigineux s'offrant à eux, tout en étendant ses ailes pour ralentir sa chute.

Au bout de quelques dizaines de mètres de descente, le Dragoon reprit de la hauteur en donnant de vigoureux coups d'ailes, qui leur permirent de reprendre une altitude de vol suffisante pour échapper à la vigilance des voleurs dont la vitesse du véhicule ne diminuait pas d'un tout, malgré le trafic intense présent devant eux. Graydz navigua d'une rue à une autre, en suivant les consignes de sa cavalière, qui connaissait cette ville comme sa poche, et qui lui indiquait les positions qu'il devait rejoindre, pour rester dissimulé du champ de vision des voleurs. Il se mouvait sans peine au-dessus des rues grâce aux divers édifices sur lesquels le Dragoon marqua de courtes pauses pour conserver ses forces, tout en gardant une distance de sécurité avec la voiture des fuyards. Graydz ne voulait pas intervenir trop vite, car la manœuvre qu'il avait prévue, nécessitait beaucoup de précision et la conduite nerveuse et rapide des voleurs, diminuait grandement ses chances de réussite. Il attendait qu'ils relâchent leur attention pensant qu'ils avaient réussi à échapper au moindre véhicule de patrouille lancé à leur poursuite.

L'ouverture qu'attendait le Dragoon pour intervenir, se présenta au bout de quelques kilomètres du lieu du braquage, la voiture s'arrêta à un feu rouge à une intersection au beau milieu du secteur tropical de Zootopie, afin de se fondre dans le flot de circulation. Le Dragoon se positionna juste au-dessus de la camionnette verte, à une bonne centaine de mètres, avant d'avertir sa cavalière de la suite des évènements :

\- tu es prête Helena ?, je vais amorcer le marteau-pilon, accroche-toi bien car elle risque d'être un peu rude à l'atterrissage, avertissait le Dragoon sur un ton posé tout en faisant du vol sur place.

\- Vas-y Graydz, je suis prête à les arrêter, confirma-t-elle d'un air un peu excité, tout en tapotant le dos du Dragoon pour lui donner le signal de lancement de la délicate manœuvre.

Graydz diminua son altitude tout en rectifiant sa position par rapport à sa cible, avant de partir en piqué à toute vitesse en direction du véhicule des fuyards, afin de réaliser une manœuvre similaire à celle qu'il avait effectuée pour sauver Judy et Nick, du piège qui leur avait été tendu dans l'usine délabrée.

 _Quelques minutes avant, dans la voiture des fuyards :_

Trois hyènes cagoulées était en train de mettre le plus de distance possible avec le lieu de leur méfait, pendant que l'un conduisait entre les différents couloirs de circulation emplis de véhicules en mouvement, en créant au passage, quelques situations pouvant facilement déboucher sur de bons accidents de la route. Les deux autres occupants du véhicule installés à l'arrière, épièrent la route par les hublots des portes du fourgon, à la recherche du moindre gyrophare ou sirène, appartenant à une voiture de police. Après s'être assurées de la réussite de leur fuite, elles poussèrent ensemble un soupir de soulagement, avant de décider de diminuer la vitesse de la voiture, et de l'arrêter à un feu rouge pour éviter d'attirer trop l'attention sur eux maintenant qu'ils se pensèrent en sécurité.

Le conducteur se retourna en direction de ses complices qui étaient déjà en train de compter le montant de leur butin volé dans les caisses de l'épicerie :

\- 1500$ en tout !, nous avons vraiment réalisé un beau braquage sans aucune bavure les gars, s'exclama un des voleurs avec joie, tout en admirant la belle pile de billets entre ses pattes.

\- Aucun policier ne nous a coursés, chapeau Eddy !, tu as encore conduit avec brio, félicita une autre hyène, tout en tapotant le dos du conducteur qui détourna ses yeux de la route, en attendant que le feu repasse au vert.

\- Encore quelques vols du même genre et nous…, vous n'entendez pas un étrange sifflement ?, cela vient de…, s'exclama le conducteur, qui n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase en assistant au spectacle inattendu se déroulant tout près d'eux.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se retourner pour observer le ciel, qu'un grand choc secoua d'un seul coup et avec force, la camionnette, dont le moteur en marche se tut, tout en projetant les occupants du véhicule contre les parois, les assommant tous au passage. Quand les deux hyènes assises à l'arrière, reprirent leurs esprits, elles relevèrent leur tête encore bien secouée, pour assister avec effroi, à une scène complétement irréaliste. Ils voyaient devant eux, deux immenses policiers sortis de nulle part, qui se tenaient bien juchés sur le capot du véhicule qui était complétement enfoncé dans le moteur hors de service, qui laissa échapper un souffle de vapeur provenant du radiateur déformé.

Graydz et Helena descendirent de leur point d'atterrissage avant d'ouvrir avec vigueur, les portières arrière du véhicule :

\- Bonjour messieurs, nous vous mettons en état d'arrestation pour le braquage d'une épicerie, je vous prie de bien vouloir sortir du véhicule sur le champ, sinon je viens vous chercher de force, exigea le Dragoon d'une voix forte et féroce, tout en invitant les deux hyènes à se rendre de leur plein gré.

\- Joli atterrissage Graydz, j'admire la précision et la force de la manœuvre, s'exclama la tigresse d'un air enjoué, après avoir plaqué un des voleurs afin de lui mettre les menottes avec les pattes dans le dos.

\- Des années d'entraînements à me perfectionner, tu te serais sans doute moquée de moi en me voyant l'essayer au début, conta le Dragoon avec un grand sourire tout en mettant à l'arrêt le second passager, qui ne montra aucun signe de résistance

Pendant qu'ils menottèrent les deux passagers qui n'osèrent bouger ou parler à cause de la peur que leur inspirait l'imposante stature du Dragoon qui les toisait avec des yeux féroces pour garder une position dominante sur eux, le conducteur qui venait de refaire surface, profita de l'occasion, pour s'enfuir en courant dans la rue, avec le butin du vol sous le bras. Au bout d'un petit moment, le dernier voleur se croyait tiré d'affaires en voyant les deux officiers occupés à mettre aux arrêts ses infortunés complices, quand il sentit une vive piqure sur sa nuque. Il pensait qu'un insecte l'avait pris pour cible, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente bizarrement fatigué, et que ses jambes devinrent très lourdes et difficiles à mouvoir. La hyène essaya de rester consciente tout en avançant de plus en plus lentement, avant de perdre l'équilibre et de s'affaisser sur le goudron sombre de la chaussée, sous les regards intrigués des animaux qui se trouvaient sur les trottoirs, et qui avaient été interpellés par l'arrestation musclée du Dragoon.

A une centaine de mètres du voleur évanoui, Graydz observait sa cible à travers la lunette de son fusil, qu'il rangea, plié sur sa ceinture d'un air ravi d'avoir fait encore mouche du premier coup. Il se retourna vers la tigresse qui finissait de déplacer les deux autres malfaiteurs, sur le trottoir, bien posés contre la pierre froide et humide :

\- Je te l'avais dit, je ne rate jamais mon tir avec mon arme calibrée avec minutie, exprima-t-il avec un air satisfait de son précieux fusil maison amélioré par l'armurier attitré du commissariat, qui avait fait des merveilles sur son prototype.

\- Je savais que tu en étais vraiment capable, j'aurais juste pensé que cette situation allait être une bonne occasion pour tester la grande manœuvre dont nous avons discuté ce matin, énonça Helena avec un visage un peu dépité, car elle aurait tellement voulu tenter cette manœuvre qu'elle s'était repassé en boucle dans la tête.

\- Il y aura bien d'autres arrestations qui se présenteront à nous, je te laisse appeler une brigade d'intervention ainsi qu'un camion de remorquage pour enlever l'épave de la chaussée, je vais aller chercher de suite le troisième voleur, ainsi que son précieux butin, ordonna Graydz sur un ton calme et posé, avant de se mettre en chemin en direction du voleur assoupi qui commençait à être entouré par une foule d'animaux curieux.

Graydz embarqua le fuyard assoupi sur une de ses épaules avant de repartir en direction d'Helena, tout en sifflotant gaiement, sous les regards intrigués des animaux dont la peur engendrée par l'arrivée brutale du Dragoon, avait laissé place à une certaine admiration suite à l'arrestation magistrale, qu'il venait d'effectuer avec une efficacité sans égal à leurs yeux. Dès que la chaussée fut débarrassée de l'épave de la camionnette qui était bonne pour la décharge vu l'état du moteur, un véhicule de patrouille conduit par leurs collègues vinrent à leur rencontre, afin de récupérer les trois malfaiteurs menottés au sol. Ils les embarquèrent, tout en posant des questions au Dragoon après avoir remarqué l'état du véhicule des voleurs qui leur fit comprendre que Graydz n'y était pas allé de main morte lors de cette arrestation. Une fois que tout fut réglé, la voiture repartit avec son précieux chargement, tandis que Graydz et Helena repartirent dans les cieux avec le butin qu'ils allèrent rendre sans tarder à son légitime propriétaire.

Après une petite minute de vol assez tranquille, ils se posèrent en douceur sur le trottoir dégagé, juste devant l'épicerie cambriolée, une louve était en train de ramasser les débris de verre de la porte brisée par le voleur lors de leur entrée dans les lieux, elle s'arrêta en voyant ces deux étranges policiers se présenter devant elle. Graydz partit en direction du comptoir où l'attendait le patron qui était surpris de voir cet étrange animal s'approcher, mais sa stupeur laissa place à un certain soulagement quand le Dragoon lui rendit de mains propres, tout l'argent qui lui avait été dérobé un peu plus tôt. Le propriétaire heureux de ne pas avoir perdu la recette du jour, remercia chaudement le Dragoon, avant de lui proposer avec insistance, de leur offrir le déjeuner en signe de gratitude de sa part. Le Dragoon accepta avec joie la proposition, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil au menu affiché quasiment à sa hauteur, qui le fit saliver d'avance.

Helena qui attendait devant la porte brisée, un peu en retrait du Dragoon, se fit interpeller par la serveuse qui les avait accueillis et dont le visage était un peu familier à la tigresse. Après quelques instants, Helena reconnut la louve habillée d'un uniforme sobre aux couleurs de l'établissement, c'était Nelane, une de ses anciennes amies qu'elle avait fréquentée durant ses études scolaires, avant qu'elle entre à l'Académie de police de Zootopie.

\- Salut Helena, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir depuis tout ce temps, s'exclama la louve avec un grand sourire, avant de prendre dans ses bras la tigresse qui était aussi réjouie de la voir.

\- Je suis heureuse de te revoir Nelane, cela fait aux moins trois ans que nous nous sommes perdues de vue, exprima-t-elle avec gaieté tout en étant surpris de la coïncidence qui lui permit de voir son ancienne amie.

\- Le temps passe vite, je vois que tu as réussi à rentrer dans les forces de l'ordre, malgré l'avis contraire de tes parents, je me souviens comme ton père t'avait sévèrement sermonné quand tu lui en as parlé, c'était vraiment un moment tendu, conta Nelane avec nostalgie, tout en frissonnant un peu en se remémorant le visage noir de colère d'Erkan.

\- C'était mon rêve depuis toujours, je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner aussi facilement, à force de persuasion, j'ai réussi à le convaincre de me laisser tenter ma chance, affirma la tigresse avec vigueur avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement en sachant que maintenant qu'elle était avec Graydz, elle n'avait plus peur des piques de rage de son paternel.

\- Toujours aussi déterminée Helena, mais dis-moi, tu connais ce Dragoon en uniforme ?, demanda la louve d'un air intrigué, elle avait reconnu ce grand animal qui avait fait sensation dans les médias pendant des semaines.

\- Oui, c'est Graydz, mon partenaire de travail, il est très professionnel et bien plus encore, précisa Helena avec des yeux brillants d'un éclat rêveur, avant de commencer à rougir en pensant à sa forte relation amoureuse avec lui.

\- Incroyable, tu me raconteras cela, mais tu habites toujours chez tes parents ?, s'enquérait-elle en sachant connaître la réponse d'avance, la louve savait que les parents de son amie étaient un peu trop protecteurs à son égard.

\- Plus depuis quelques jours, j…j'ai déménagé chez mon petit ami dans son immense demeure, dévoila la tigresse avec un malaise grandissant en elle, qui l'empêchait de bien se concentrer sur ses paroles, elle se voyait en train de révéler petit à petite ses secrets, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mentir à la louve.

\- Non !, tu as réussi à trouver un amoureux ?, chapeau ma petite tigresse, je me souviens au lycée, le nombre de fauves qui te tournaient autour et que tu as envoyé voir ailleurs, il se nomme comment ?, interrogea vigoureusement Nelane tout en trépignant d'impatience de savoir quel fauve avait réussi à toucher le cœur bien défendu de la tigresse.

Helena n'arrivait pas à répondre à la question de la louve, elle rougissait tellement à cause du malaise de devoir avouer que son grand amour avait été trouvé en la personne du Dragoon qui se trouvait juste à côté d'eux, qu'aucun mot ne voulait sortir de son museau. La tigresse ne put s'empêcher de jeter instinctivement, un rapide regard en direction de Graydz qui lui tournait le dos, il était en pleine réflexion sur le choix de son repas, tout en discutant avec le patron de l'épicerie, avant de se retourner en direction de son amie, avec un regard encore plus embarrassé par son geste. Nelane dont le regard fugace de son amie en direction du Dragoon ne lui avait pas échappé, examina plus en détails cet imposant animal, avant de repositionner sa tête en direction de la tigresse qui essayait désespérément de cacher son malaise avec ses pattes.

La louve ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un visage figé par la stupeur en comprenant l'identité de l'amour de son amie avant de la questionner plus en détail :

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est pour lui que tu as craqué ?, je n'aurais jamais imaginé te voir avec un animal aussi étrange et imposant, s'exclama la louve avec des grands yeux figés par la stupeur de la révélation, car elle n'aurait pas pensé une seule seconde voir une telle chose arriver à son amie.

\- C'est venu comme, un véritable coup de foudre entre nous deux, depuis je vis un amour passionné en sa compagnie, chaque instant passé à ses côtés est tellement apaisant et doux, que je ne saurais plus comment vivre sans sa tendre présence protectrice, avoua Helena avec un regard reflétant la sincérité de ses paroles, avant d'abandonner son inquiétude, en sachant que les rumeurs sur sa liaison avec le Dragoon, commençaient déjà à se répandre dans toute la ville.

Pendant que la tigresse terminait de parler de son grand amour avec son ancienne amie, Graydz vint les voir après avoir écouté cette intéressante discussion d'une oreille attentive, il informa sa douce Helena qu'ils allèrent déjeuner ici, et il voulait savoir ce qu'elle voulait commander pour elle. Le Dragoon se présenta ensuite à la louve, avec ses manières habituelles dignes du parfait gentleman, ce qui surprit Nelane au plus haut point, elle s'attendait à un comportement plus brutal et féroce de la part d'un animal à l'allure aussi atypique, mais elle avait devant elle, un être calme et souriant qui lui parlait avec une voix posée sans aucune trace d'animosité. La louve regardait silencieusement Graydz et Helena discuter ensemble assis autour d'une table, avant de devoir retourner à ses occupations et de s'occuper des autres clients qui affluaient dans la salle, malgré l'état désastreux de la devanture de l'épicerie, ils venaient tous pour déjeuner sur place ou prendre à emporter les mets exquis qui étaient servis dans cette enseigne.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, ils furent servis par la louve qui ne put s'empêcher d'observer discrètement les regards amoureux qu'ils s'échangèrent sans aucune discontinuité. Helena regardait son tendre Dragoon reprendre des forces après l'intervention intense de la matinée, la tigresse avait à l'esprit quelques interrogations à propos du Dragoon qui l'avait surprise avec sa technique téméraire pour stopper net la camionnette :

\- Graydz, j'ai remarqué une chose bien étrange, tu arrives à atterrir avec puissance et brutalité, sans avoir l'air de ressentir le choc qui aurait dû normalement te briser les jambes en mille morceaux, même ce matin quand j'étais sur ton dos, je n'ai presque pas senti la puissance de l'atterrissage, alors que l'avant de la camionnette était complètement déformé, questionna la tigresse tout en regardant le Dragoon droit dans les yeux, elle se souvenait avoir failli pousser un cri de peur quelques secondes avant l'impact, mais sa confiance sans faille envers le Dragoon l'avait calmée.

\- Un des miracles dont nous a doté l'évolution naturelle, les membres de ma race ont développé une particularité physique au niveau de la configuration de notre squelette ainsi que sur nos muscles, qui nous permet de supporter les chocs intenses, en les répartissant dans tout le corps, et en même temps, nos muscles sont très élastiques, ils absorbent la force engendrée par le contrecoup, je ne m'étends pas sur les explications car elles vont entrer dans le domaine de la biologie poussée, élucida-t-il en faisant des grands gestes pour appuyer ses dires.

\- C'est hallucinant, tu me caches d'autres particularités étonnantes ?, demanda Helena avec ferveur, elle était à la fois surprise et admirative de l'incroyable constitution physique des Dragoon.

\- Je te laisserai le soin de les découvrir, je pense que certaines vont vraiment te surprendre, s'exclama Graydz avec un grand sourire jovial, avant de terminer son assiette avec toujours la même gloutonnerie.

Après avoir digéré tranquillement leur délicieux repas, ils quittèrent le petit restaurant, en ayant salué le patron, ainsi que la louve qui leur fit un geste affectueux à sa chère amie, avant de se retourner vers la table dont elle était en train de s'occuper. Ils repartir dans les airs en direction du commissariat, sous un ciel parsemé de nuages blancs, qui ne gênèrent quasiment pas les rayons chauds du soleil illuminant cette ville bien vivante et qui leur permirent de mieux supporter la basse température de saison. Graydz battait vigoureusement des ailes tout en permutant d'un flux d'air à un autre, il se demandait avec excitation, si la plupart de ces journées seront tout aussi intéressantes que cette intervention spectaculaire, qui lui rappelait son entraînement au vol, dirigé par son père adoptif.

Arrivés à destination, ils se présentèrent sans attendre au bureau du chef Bogo afin de faire leur rapport de mission. Le buffle écouta attentivement ses lieutenants exposer en détails leur arrestation tout en adoptant une attitude professionnelle, qui sied à leur grade respectif, au sein des forces de police de Zootopie. Après avoir entendu ses subalternes d'un air assez silencieux, Bogo se leva de sa chaise avec son regard sévère habituel, avant d'esquisser un léger sourire tout en tapotant les épaules des deux animaux présents devant lui :

\- Excellent travail d'équipe, lieutenants Asher et Lesnov, je vois que ma décision de vous mettre en duo a été très judicieuse, j'avoue que votre intervention s'est révélée assez brutale d'après les échos que j'ai entendus, mais vous avez arrêté ces voleurs en un temps record, et sans provoquer aucun dégât collatéral, je vois que votre relation exercée hors de ces murs n'entache point votre efficacité conjointe sur le terrain, continuez sur cette lancée, maintenant rompez !, exprima le buffle d'un air ravi avant de se rassoir dans son fauteuil de bureau.

\- Bien chef !, prononcèrent ensemble Graydz et Helena, tout en saluant leur supérieur d'un signe de la patte.

Après avoir serré la main du buffle, ils sortirent ensemble du bureau, sous le regard de Bogo, qui se félicita d'avoir proposé ce poste à son ami, qu'il savait bien à la hauteur de la tâche, mais il ne s'attendait pas à de tels résultats dès les premières semaines au sein de son équipe d'intervention.

Graydz referma doucement la porte, avant de rejoindre Helena qui l'attendait toute joyeuse dans le couloir, elle était agréablement étonnée de la réaction enjouée de leur supérieur, qui était fier de leur travail. La tigresse savait qu'avec Graydz à ses côtés, elle pouvait accomplir n'importe quelle mission délicate sans peur tout en assurant un résultat conforme aux attentes de leur chef, le Dragoon serait là pour la protéger quel que soit le danger se présentant devant eux. Graydz et Helena savaient que le reste de la journée serait surtout consacrée au remplissage d'une pile de documents bien épaisse, afin d'officialiser tous les aspects de leur mission et pouvoir la référencer dans les archives du commissariat, mais l'autre utilité de cette paperasse était de légaliser leurs actions qui s'étaient révélées quand même un peu brutales. Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle de bureau, avec chacun une pile de documents administratifs entre les pattes, avant d'aller s'installer à leur place respective, qui au vu de leur nouvelle affectation, était bien sûr côte à côte. Ils remplissent avec engouement les pages en plusieurs exemplaires, le Dragoon dut demander à plusieurs reprises d'un air gêné à la tigresse pour l'aiguiller sur certaines parties à remplir dont il ne connaissait pas du tout l'utilité.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de travail administratif intensives la nuit commençait à étendre son grand-voile d'obscurité sur toute la ville, tandis qu'un Dragoon fendait paisiblement les airs en naviguant entres les vertigineux immeubles avec aisance et une certaine agilité, tout en repensant avec le sourire à son petit entraînement en compagnie de Rhodez durant lequel, le Dragoon n'ayant pas mesuré sa force lorsqu'il effectua une prise de karaté sur le rhinocéros qu'il projeta avec trop d'élan. Rhodez qui était surpris par ce mouvement, atterrit brutalement quelques mètres plus loin, sur d'autres animaux en pleine séance d'entraînement, qui furent éberlués par cette action tout en tombant à terre sous le poids du rhinocéros un peu sonné. Graydz poussa un sifflement gêné par la situation qu'il venait de provoquer en mettant un peu trop de vigueur dans sa technique, avant de venir aider son ami à se relever, tout en s'excusant auprès de ses collègues qui allèrent s'entraîner un peu plus loin, tout en gardant un œil attentif en direction du Dragoon ainsi que du rhinocéros, qui avait repris avec engouement leur combat, malgré ce petit accident qui les avait fait rigoler tous les deux.

De son côté, Helena admirait tranquillement la vue qu'elle avait de la ville lumineuse depuis le dos du Dragoon, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir préparer comme dîner qui pourrait satisfaire les goûts du Graydz, tout en poussant un bâillement de fatigue dû à cette journée qui s'était révélée plus intéressante et intense, que ce qu'elle avait connu avec son ancien partenaire. Ils arrivèrent en quelques minutes devant leur maison dont les lumières éteintes indiquaient que Judy était encore coincée au commissariat avec sans doute une pile de travail monstrueuse à terminer dans les plus brefs délais. Graydz déverrouilla la grande porte en bois, avant de s'engouffrer dans le hall d'entrée, il poussa un soupir de soulagement en retirant son lourd uniforme qu'il posa ensuite dans le grand placard situé juste à côté de la porte menant à la buanderie. Débarrassé de son uniforme qui entravait un peu ses mouvements, il fila sans attendre en direction de sa chambre pour revêtir des habits plus décontractés, la tigresse l'accompagna à l'étage tout en ne tarissant pas d'éloges sur cette première journée de travail avec son tendre compagnon. Graydz entra dans la salle de bain silencieuse, il vérifia minutieusement que la douche était bien vide de toute présence, avant de bien fermer le verrou tout en tirant un peu sur la porte afin de vérifier son efficacité, avant de pouvoir enfin savourer une vraie douche revigorante sans craindre une intrusion inattendue qui lui aurait encore valut quelques rougeurs sur le museau.

Judy arriva bien plus tard dans la grande demeure, elle était complètement exténuée par cette dure journée de travail, et attendait avec impatience de prendre une bonne douche et aussi de remplir son estomac qui criait famine, avec les délicieux plats de la tigresse, dont l'odeur alléchante se présentait alors qu'elle venait à peine de pousser la lourde porte d'entrée. La lapine posa sa veste sur le porte manteau légèrement un peu trop haut pour elle, avant d'entrer dans la cuisine où Graydz était assis devant la table centrale, tout en discutant paisiblement avec Helena qui s'activait avec gaieté aux fourneaux. Judy salua ses amis tout en s'asseyant sur une chaise située à côté de Graydz avant de poser sa lourde tête sur la table en bois, elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle ne se sentait pas le courage pour le moment, de monter l'escalier jusqu'à sa chambre.

\- Bonsoir Judy, alors comment s'est déroulé cette journée de travail avec ton cher coéquipier ?, demanda Helena.

\- Elle était longue et fatigante, nous avons passé toute la matinée à poursuivre des chauffards dans le secteur désertique de Zootopie, sans réussir à en attraper un seul, mais j'ai eu de la chance que Nick montre un peu plus d'entrain pour remplir ces maudits documents, sinon je serais encore coincée au commissariat, s'exclamait la lapine avec un peu de colère, elle aurait aimé ne pas se faire sermonner par Bogo à cause de leur manque d'efficacité.

\- C'est bien que Nick se soit montré un peu plus à la hauteur de ses responsabilités, mais cela risque de prendre un certain temps avant qu'il devienne vraiment efficace, commenta le Dragoon sur un ton posé avant de commencer à ouvrir la pile de courrier arrivé durant la matinée.

\- C'est sûr, mais cela m'a fait vraiment plaisir de le voir adopter un comportement plus professionnel, je pense que c'est un peu ton œuvre, n'est-ce-pas Graydz ?, s'enquérait la lapine avec un regard complice qui ne cachait pas sa gratitude envers le Dragoon pour avoir opéré un miracle sur le renard.

\- Je lui ai juste fait promettre de mettre un peu plus d'ardeur à la tâche, c'était la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire après que je l'ai sauvé de la fureur de nos collègues, exprima-t-il d'un ton calme et distinct, tout en étant plus occupé à trier les lettres.

\- Une chance que tu sois là pour l'épauler, et vous ?, comment s'est passé cette première journée en équipe ?, questionna Judy avec une peu de déception se lisant dans ses yeux, elle était sûre que leur journée avait été beaucoup plus intéressante, d'après les échos de ses collègues qu'elle avait entendus lors de la pause déjeuner.

\- Oh, c'était un peu calme mais très divertissant, répondit la tigresse d'un air un peu insouciant qui cachait sa grande excitation d'imaginer vivre un tel quotidien au travail dont chaque jour serait à l'image de leur magistrale intervention.

Helena quitta son poste, avant de prendre son téléphone portable qu'elle avait laissé sur le comptoir en marbre de la cuisine, elle navigua sur son profil personnel FurBook qui commençait à être de plus en plus consulté par les animaux, depuis qu'il avait effectué l'arrestation du voleur de la bijouterie, une semaine plus tôt. Elle donna ensuite son téléphone à la lapine qui put visionner une longue vidéo qui montrait une rue tranquille du biome tropical, un animal filmait les environs, après avoir entendu un étrange sifflement devenant de plus en plus proche, et avant qu'un grondement effroyable se fasse entendre juste devant lui. Il s'approcha un peu de l'intersection où un nuage de poussière gênait la visibilité, avant que la caméra dévoile Graydz et Helena, juchés sur le capot d'une camionnette verte qui avait été réduite à l'état d'épave en une fraction de seconde par l'atterrissage du Dragoon. Les policiers exhibaient leurs plaques officielles des forces de l'ordre, avant de partir en direction de l'arrière du véhicule pour ouvrir avec force les portes à peu près intactes, tout en invitant deux hyènes apeurées, à sortir du véhicule sans faire d'histoire.

Pendant que le Dragoon et la tigresse étaient occupés à menotter les deux animaux, qui étaient trop effrayés par ce retournement de situation, pour oser faire le moindre mouvement, les mains dans le dos et face contre terre, l'animal filmant la scène tourna la caméra pour montrer un autre animal cagoulé qui sortit d'un seul coup par l'avant du véhicule écrasé. Il s'enfuyait en courant en direction de la caméra tout en portant un gros sac noir en toile, avant de bousculer le caméraman, qui tomba à terre, mais qui continua quand même à filmer la suite de la scène. La vidéo montra ensuite le voleur courant à vive allure sur le trottoir assez dégagé avant de commencer à ralentir tout en effectuant des mouvements imprécis pour ensuite s'effondrer sur le sol de tout son poids, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. La caméra se tourna vers le Dragoon qui marchait d'un pas léger en direction du corps du malfaiteur, tout en terminant de ranger le fusil à sa ceinture en sifflotant. Il s'approcha de la hyène assommée, sous les regards abasourdis des passants, avant de la porter sur son épaule comme un ballot de foin, pour ensuite le ramener en direction de ses deux autres complices menottés, qui ne purent s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement de peur en voyant l'action du policier pour stopper net le voleur.

Judy arrêta de regarder la vidéo qui l'avait époustouflée du début à la fin, même si elle connaissait bien l'efficacité dont faisait toujours preuve Graydz, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir une telle démonstration de ses capacités pour s'occuper d'une petite arrestation. La lapine reposa le téléphone sur la table, sous le regard amusé du Dragoon, avant de se tourner en direction de la tigresse qui avait admiré le visage hagard de son amie :

\- Et tu appelles cela une journée calme ?, tu devras vraiment me montrer ce que tu considères comme une mission délicate, je pense que ce genre de vidéo doit faire des émules sur les réseaux sociaux, s'exclama la lapine avec ses grands yeux violets qui brillèrent encore d'un éclat d'émerveillement avant de soupirer un peu en regrettant de ne pas avoir pu effectuer de telles prouesses avec le Dragoon pendant qu'il était encore dans son équipe.

\- Helena est un peu déçue de ne pas avoir pu mettre en pratique la manœuvre que nous avons planifiée ensemble avant le début du briefing de ce matin, souffla Graydz sur un ton insouciant avant de regarder Helena avec un visage affectueux, qui la rougir un peu.

\- Il y aura d'autres occasions, de toute façon, je pense que nous devrions nous entraîner pour éviter de commettre une gaffe lors d'une intervention, exprima la tigresse avec un sourire complice adressé à son cher Dragoon qui le lui retourna de suite, avant de récupérer son téléphone sur la table.

Ils prirent ensemble un bon dîner copieux avec comme plat principal des spaghettis à la carbonara, qui faisait tellement saliver le Dragoon, qu'Helena dut éloigner le plat de lui pour pouvoir en garder un peu pour les autres. La tigresse avait fait beaucoup d'efforts dans son domaine pour satisfaire l'appétit vorace de son doux amour qui avait une prédilection pour la nourriture bio, mais voir le bonheur se dessiner sur son visage lorsqu'il sentit le somptueux goût des pâtes, était pour elle la meilleure des récompenses pour tous ses efforts en cuisine. La suite de la soirée se déroula dans une ambiance assez calme et détendue, Graydz qui commençait à tomber de fatigue après tout l'énergie qu'il avait déployée lors de son intervention, salua les deux filles, et partit en direction de sa chambre afin de pouvoir attaquer une bonne nuit de sommeil réparateur. Judy et Helena allèrent dans le salon pour s'installer devant l'écran plat qui tranchait complétement avec l'atmosphère ancien de la pièce avec les anciens meubles mais surtout avec la grande bibliothèque comportant déjà quelques ouvrages en son sein. Elles décidèrent de regarder un petit film d'action qu'Helena avait choisi parmi le grand bouquet de chaînes offert, chacune de leur côté.

Judy regardait d'un œil le film qu'elle avait déjà vu au cinéma il y a quelques mois en compagnie de son doux renard, avant de sentir quelque chose de petit et dur sous elle. La lapine promena sa patte sur la surface en tissu du coussin, avant de récupérer une fine écaille grisâtre légèrement fêlée, que son propriétaire légitime avait négligemment oubliée dans la journée. Elle regardait à l'aide de la lumière suspendue, les reflets azurés de ce fragment de la peau du Dragoon qui était d'une beauté bien mystérieuse et envoûtante.

\- Graydz perd ses écailles on dirait, elles sont vraiment magnifiques, s'étonna la lapine avec curiosité tout en caressant la surface lisse et dure de l'écaille.

\- Il ne veut pas l'avouer, mais il est en pleine période de mue, sa peau se renouvelle pour se sertir d'écailles plus épaisses, en prévision de l'hiver, je les garde de côté sur sa demande, déclara Helena avec un grand sourire, elle repensait avec amusement, au moment où Graydz lui avait fait part un peu gêné des raisons pour lesquelles elle n'arrêtait pas de trouver des écailles dans toutes les pièces de la demeure.

\- Il va en faire quoi ?, une collection qu'il va suspendre au mur de sa chambre ?, s'écria Judy sur un ton moqueur, tout en imaginant Graydz avoir une telle lubie un peu étrange.

\- Je ne pense pas, mais elles sont très particulières, ses écailles sont constituées d'un matériau aux propriétés intéressantes, ses outils personnels de chirurgien ainsi que le joyau de mon médaillon ont été créé à partir d'elles, expliqua Helena avec une voix posée qui était imprégnée d'une certaine admiration qu'elle avait pour son cher Dragoon.

\- Incroyable, il est vraiment plein de surprises notre cher Dragoon, je me demande ce qu'il a encore en réserve comme particularité étonnante, s'exclama la lapine avec excitation, avant de donner l'écaille à la tigresse qui la rangea soigneusement dans sa poche.

Elles rigolèrent ensemble de bon cœur en continuant de visionner le film, tandis qu'à l'extérieur de la demeure, une nuit sombre sans la présence de la lune, emplissait de ses ténèbres les ruelles non couvertes par la lumière artificielle des lampadaires qui quadrillèrent surtout les grands axes les plus importants de Zootopie.


	30. Chapitre 30 : Un visiteur familier

Chapitre 30 : Un visiteur familier

Le reste de la semaine défilait à un bon rythme dans la demeure du Dragoon où une certaine routine commençait à prendre place, chaque matin ils déjeunaient ensemble de bonheur devant un repas copieux concocté par l'infatigable tigresse qui se levait un peu plus tôt afin d'avoir le temps de le préparer calmement. Nick venait les voir le matin pour voir sa jolie lapine qu'il gratifiait à chaque fois d'un petit baiser pour se donner du tonus pour la journée, mais aussi pour partager leur repas, car il avait lui aussi succombé à la délicieuse cuisine de la tigresse. Le petit déjeuner terminé, ils partaient tous en direction du commissariat Graydz et Helena employaient à chaque fois la voie des airs afin d'atterrir rapidement et sans encombre, sur le toit du commissariat. Judy allait sur son lieu de travail à bord de la vieille voiture de Nick quand il venait la voir le matin, sinon elle partait elle aussi sur le dos du Dragoon, en restant plaquée contre le ventre de la tigresse pour éviter de se faire désarçonner par un coup de vent violent. Le nouveau duo d'intervention au sein du commissariat commençait à devenir vraiment célèbre dans toute la ville grâce aux vidéos de leurs interventions, qui se révélaient à chaque fois spectaculaires et toujours très originales. Les animaux adoraient voir le Dragoon exécuter des manœuvres aériennes délicates en compagnie de la tigresse, qui n'hésitait pas à bondir depuis le dos du Dragoon en plein vol pour s'accrocher à ses pattes sans éprouver la moindre peur. Helena était contente d'avoir pu exécuter lors d'une arrestation, la technique qu'ils avaient mise au point et peaufiner pendant quelques entraînements qu'ils effectuaient dans les parcs de la ville le soir, en évitant de se faire remarquer par des promeneurs. La tigresse avait gardé en mémoire le visage complétement stupéfié du malfaiteur, qui fut incapable d'assimiler la situation quand il se retrouva pris en tenaille avec Graydz dans son dos, tandis qu'Helena était tombée du ciel juste devant lui.

De son côté, Judy commençait à bien apprécier le changement d'attitude du renard, qui prenait vraiment plus à cœur son travail. Nick ne regardait quasiment plus son téléphone, qui restait jusqu'au soir bien au chaud dans la poche de son uniforme. Même en dehors des heures de travail, il se montrait plus galant et romantique qu'au début de leur relation. Il proposait sans cesse à la lapine des soirées en tête à tête, qui lui laissait à chaque fois, de très bons souvenirs. Nick se montrait à la hauteur de son amour envers la lapine, en la gratifiant souvent de diverses petites attentions qui la faisaient sauter de joie. Le renard ne montrait plus aucun signe de jalousie envers le Dragoon, il se comportait avec lui comme un bon ami toujours souriant et plaisant, ce que Graydz appréciait de bon cœur, mais il n'osait toujours pas monter sur son dos pour visiter la ville depuis les cieux, car il avait une certaine peur du vide.

Les soirées se déroulaient toujours dans une atmosphère de bonne camaraderie, Helena et Graydz passaient souvent du temps ensemble, bien installés sur le canapé du salon, la tigresse emmitouflée contre le Dragoon, avec ses grands bras étreignant sa douce fourre rayée, tout en regardant quelques émissions ou des films sur l'immense télévision. Graydz était peu intéressé par ces longs métrages qui manquaient d'un certain intérêt à ses yeux ou qui l'indignaient à cause de la multitude de bizarrerie scientifique imaginaire ou d'anachronisme qui transpiraient à chaque seconde. Graydz préférait admirer la tigresse à ses côtés, qui avait souvent du mal à voir un film jusqu'au bout, la fatigue accumulée pendant la journée, ainsi que la présence reposante et protectrice de son grand amour, l'emmenait souvent dans un doux sommeil peuplé de rêves. Ils avaient diné durant la semaine chez les parents d'Helena qui étaient ravis de voir leur grande fille aussi radieuse. La mère d'Helena était de moins en moins anxieuse de savoir sa fille loin d'elle, voir Graydz prendre soin de sa chère Helena, l'avait soulagée et en même temps, elle était un peu émue par la véracité de leur amour.

Le jeudi soir, Judy était tranquillement couchée sur la couverture de son immense lit qui lui procurait des nuits calmes et reposantes, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à éprouver dans son ancien appartement, tout en écoutant la dernière chanson de Gazelle. Elle entendit le vibreur de son téléphone posé sur le bureau, se déclencher tout en produisant un bruit désagréable au contact de la surface en verre du meuble. Elle retira ses écouteurs avant de regarder le message qu'elle venait de recevoir, sa mère lui écrivait pour l'avertir de l'arrivée de sa petite sœur, qui allait emprunter le train reliant BunnyTown à Zootopie le lendemain, pour arriver au milieu de la grande ville vers la fin de la journée. La lapine envoya une réponse pour confirmer la réception du message, avant de se demander si Erika arriverait à rejoindre la maison sans trop de soucis, elle savait que sa sœur était assez débrouillarde, mais qu'hélas, elle avait quelquefois, la tête bien dans les nuages, ce qui pouvait lui donner l'occasion de se perdre dans l'immensité de Zootopie.

Une nouvelle journée s'éveillait sur la ville de Zootopie dont la température glaciale, obligea les animaux à sortir de chez eux vêtus de lourds manteaux chauds, malgré le soleil qui tentait désespérément de les réchauffer, car ils ne voulaient pas attraper un rhume qui pour certaines espèces pouvait se révéler fatal. Durant l'après-midi, un grand train circulait entres les collines encore bien verdoyantes qui entouraient Zootopie en formant une barrière naturelle protégeant la ville des grosses bourrasques de vent assez courantes dans la région. A bord de ce véhicule filant à une vitesse hallucinante, des centaines d'animaux des bourgades alentours, arrivaient dans la grande ville pour la visiter, mais majoritairement pour le travail car souvent leur village natal n'offrait que peu de perspectives d'avenir. Le train arriva dans la gare centrale de Zootopie pour déverser sur les quais, un flot d'animaux de toutes tailles, qui se tassèrent sur les escalators afin de rejoindre l'entrée principale de la gare. Dans cet attroupement, se détachait une petite lapine nerveuse au pelage grisâtre, mais avec quelques taches de rousseur sur le visage, elle slalomait entres les pattes des animaux en évitant de se faire malencontreusement écraser par l'un d'eux, pour se dépêcher de sortir dans la rue, à la recherche de son lieu de destination.

Arrivée à l'air libre, elle attendait anxieusement que son téléphone moderne capte le réseau satellitaire, afin de pouvoir obtenir une carte de la ville qui après quelques minutes de recherche de réseau, lui indiquait enfin la position de l'adresse donnée par sa mère. Erika poussa un long soupir de consternation, en s'apercevant de l'importante distance qui lui restait à parcourir, car son application GPS estimait le trajet à pieds à une bonne demi-heure, ce qu'elle aurait du mal à faire à cause de la lourde valise à roulette qu'elle traînait derrière elle. La lapine s'aventura un peu sur l'immense trottoir à la recherche d'un arrêt de bus, en se souvenant des paroles de sa sœur lui avait mentionnée que toute la ville de Zootopie était desservie par un important réseau de transports en commun. Erika tentait de demander son chemin aux grands animaux habitant cette ville et qui devaient sûrement la connaître comme leur poche, ils circulaient tout autour d'elle sans s'intéresser à ce petit mammifère bien nerveux. Quand la lapine essayait de nouer le contact, sa grande timidité ainsi que sa peur instinctive à la vue des imposants animaux qu'elle n'avait jamais côtoyés la médusèrent tout en lui faisant battre le cœur à vive allure. La lapine tenta aussi de s'adresser à des animaux de plus petite taille, mais le stress engendré par cet environnement autant nouveau que déboussolant, l'empêchait de formuler la moindre parole audible, à chaque fois elle émettait un charabia incompréhensible et inaudible qui n'interpela personne autour d'elle.

Après quelques minutes de recherche désespérée, elle commençait à paniquer en se sachant un peu perdue dans l'immensité de cette cité, avant qu'un grand rhinocéros habillé d'un uniforme des forces de l'ordre, s'approcha d'elle après l'avoir remarquée en train de de regarder nerveusement les alentours, tout en essayant de demander son chemin autour d'elle :

\- Alors ma petite, tu es perdue ?, tu veux aller où ?, demanda le rhinocéros en adoptant un ton conciliant à l'opposé de sa stature assez imposante, tout en se baissant pour se mettre à la hauteur de la lapine effrayée.

\- Je…Je, bégaya Erika dont le stress engendré par cet imposant animal, emmêla ses pensées.

\- N'ai pas peur, je ne vais pas te manger, reprends ton souffle et dis-moi ce que tu recherches, répondit-il, tout en essayant de prendre une attitude sereine, pour ne pas lui faire encore plus peur.

\- Je…Je cherche l'arrêt de bus le…le plus proche, je dois rejoindre ma sœur qui habite dans le centre-ville, souffla Erika sur un ton hésitant, après avoir rassemblé son courage afin de réussir à exprimer assez clairement sa demande même si la stature de l'officier continuait de bien l'effrayer.

\- Ah, tu n'es pas trop loin, continue dans cette direction et tu devrais rapidement arriver à une borne colorée, dessus est indiquée la carte du réseau de transports, expliqua Rhodez sur un ton posé, avant d'indiquer avec sa patte, la direction que devait suivre la lapine pour arriver à l'arrêt de bus situé sur un des côtés de la grande gare.

\- Merci monsieur l'agent, je ne saurais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous, remercia Erika toujours en tremblotant légèrement de peur, elle réussit quand même à trouver la force de relever son visage pour lui adresser un joli sourire en guise de remerciement pour l'aide que lui avait apporté le policier.

\- Je ne fais que mon travail, mais c'est étrange, comme tu me fais penser à une de mes collèges, mais c'est sans doute mon imagination, souffla-t-il avec une voix un peu grave avant de commencer à repartir, toujours en se demandant si cette lapine avait un lien de parenté avec Judy.

Erika salua d'un geste amical rapide de la patte, Rhodez qui repartit tranquillement faire sa patrouille, avant de suivre ses consignes, qui la menèrent rapidement à l'arrêt de bus, où un petit groupe d'animaux divers attendait patiemment l'arrivée de leur moyen de transport. Elle s'approcha du panonceau accroché à la borne, qui était à la hauteur de ses yeux, pour voir l'incroyable complexité du réseau de transport en commun qui s'étendait sur tous les secteurs de la ville. Ce plan demanda à la lapine une intense concentration afin de déterminer le cheminement à suivre, car seulement les noms des rues principales de la ville étaient indiqués sur le plan qui lui faisait face. Une fois son trajet bien mémorisé qui ne lui demanderait de ne pas changer de ligne, elle attendit pendant quelques longues minutes l'arrivée de l'autobus, adossée à la façade de la gare, à l'écart du groupe d'animaux dont des prédateurs lui inspiraient une certaine crainte primaire. Erika craintive par le fait de se retrouver seule dans cet endroit complétement inconnu, affichait quand même un regard d'émerveillement, en voyant le soleil illuminer les grands immeubles somptueux, dont certains étaient équipés d'écrans géants passant des spots publicitaires, ainsi que des messages de bienvenue présentés par la star Gazelle en personne.

Le grand autobus s'arrêta à leur hauteur, la lapine toujours marquée par une certaine méfiance, attendit que tous les animaux s'engouffrent, avant d'y entrer à son tour, en passant par l'ouverture adaptée à sa taille, son mignon minois marqué par la peur. Erika marchait d'un pas un peu hésitant dans l'allée centrale du bus, tout en observant la diversité des animaux qui étaient assis sur les fauteuils en tissu situés de chaque côté du véhicule, avant de trouver une place libre dans le fond. La lapine posa sa valise dans l'allée juste à côté d'elle, avant de s'assoir, l'esprit un peu plus soulagé, mais tout en gardant bien une patte sur la poigné de son précieux bagage. Pendant le trajet qui se déroula sans aucun problème, elle admirait le paysage urbain défiler devant elle à travers la vitre légèrement sale, en remarquant que malgré l'aspect moderne de cette ville, la nature avait encore une grande prépondérance, surtout dans le grand parc planté de conifères devant lequel, le bus circula sans s'arrêter. Elle était impatiente de voir l'allure de la maison où logeait sa grande sœur, car d'après ce que lui avaient dit ses parents, elle vivait dans un des quartiers les plus prisés du centre-ville. Elle avait assisté au débat de ses parents qui se demandaient encore quel travail pouvait bien faire son ami pour avoir réussi à s'offrir une telle demeure, mais Judy ne leur avait donné aucun détail sur lui.

Le transport en commun s'arrêta au début du quartier Greenwood, la lapine sortit du bus avec sa valise qu'elle n'avait presque pas quittée des yeux pendant toute la durée du voyage, avant de relire l'adresse exacte pour se rappeler le numéro précis de la demeure. Elle marchait sur le trottoir en faisant rouler sa valise derrière elle, tout en examinant chaque numéro inscrit sur les boîtes à lettres en bois. Erika ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri d'émerveillement en admirant les immenses demeures se profilant de chaque côté de la rue, mais elle était un peu déçue de ne pas arriver à bien voir les maisons qui étaient toutes masquées par des haies d'arbustes assez denses. Erika arriva à proximité de son lieu de destination, quand elle remarqua une longue limousine blanche garée dans la rue, juste devant la maison indiquée par sa mère. La lapine s'approchait discrètement du portillon en oubliant un peu sa peur, avant de se plaquer contre le muret en entendant des bruits de pas arrivant dans sa direction.

Erika fut surprise de voir deux immenses ours blancs habillés chacun d'un costard noir, qui s'avancèrent en direction du véhicule avec un regard assez dur, sans se préoccuper de la lapine qui était apeurée, seulement à quelques mètres d'eux, bien à découvert. La lapine se demandait où elle avait bien pu atterrir, après avoir observé les mines féroces de ces animaux, qui ouvrèrent la portière arrière donnant en direction de la maison où un autre groupe d'ursidés s'avançait en direction du véhicule, tout en remarquant une grande tigresse blanche qui les suivait tous en ayant l'air de discuter avec l'un d'eux. Erika arrivait à distinguer pour son plus grand étonnement l'interlocuteur de ce fauve, qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une petite musaraigne, tenue précautionneusement entre les pattes d'un des ours, qui était situé au centre du groupe assez compact.

\- Je m'excuse qu'il n'ait pas été là pour vous recevoir, il est parti faire des achats en ville, se justifia Helena tout en baissant la tête car elle ne voulait pas se montrer irrespectueuse envers son invité, dont l'absence de Graydz l'avait un peu désenchanté.

\- Ce n'est rien mon enfant, je voudrais juste que vous lui donniez la bouteille de vin que j'ai apportée, en lui précisant que je l'attends jeudi à 20h dans ma résidence, j'ai une négociation importante avec un potentiel investisseur, et j'aurai un grand besoin de ses divers talents, avertissait Mister Big d'une voix grave tout en esquissant un léger sourire sachant que cette négociation se passera aussi bien que la précédente pendant laquelle Graydz avait mené le fil de la discussion, d'une main de maitre.

\- Je lui dirai bien sans faute, encore merci d'être venus pour le saluer, vous passerez le bonjour à votre fille ainsi qu'à la petite Judy, exprima Helena avec une certaine joie, tout en gardant un sérieux irréprochable devant Mister Big et ses hommes de main.

La tigresse salua une dernière fois son invité inattendu qui était un peu déçu de ne pas avoir pu voir son ami, avant qu'il s'engouffre dans sa limousine en compagnie de sa garnison de gardes du corps, qui s'était bien étoffer depuis son dernier accident.

La limousine repartit en direction du biome arctique, laissant Helena sur le trottoir, elle regardait le véhicule disparaître de son champ de vision, quand elle remarqua la lapine prostrée contre le muret, qui avait regardé cette étrange scène depuis le début. La lapine n'osait pas bouger ni parler, quand elle fut déconcentrée par le grand fauve qui s'approchait d'elle avec un regard intrigué :

\- Bonjour, tu cherches quelque chose ?, tu as l'air un peu perdu, demanda Helena sur un ton doux, après avoir observé cette petite lapine qui avait du mal à la regarder droit, dans les yeux.

\- Je…j'ai dû me tromper d'adresse, je pensais que ma grande sœur habitait ici, bafouilla la lapine avant de commencer à rebrousser chemin, en se demandant si sa mère ne s'était pas trompée sur l'adresse de l'habitation de sa chère sœur.

\- Tu ne serais pas Erika par hasard ?, j'avoue que tu ressembles quasiment trait pour trait à Judy, à part ces petites taches rousseurs sur ta fourrure, s'émerveilla la tigresse en voyant que la sœur de son amie avait exactement les mêmes yeux violets qu'elle.

\- Vous connaissez ma grande sœur ?, donc vous devez être son amie qui l'héberge ?, interrogea la lapine avec un regard moins effrayé qu'au début, elle osa même relever les yeux en direction de son interlocutrice.

\- C'est à peu près cela, je suis Helena Lesnov, je travaille dans le même service de police que Judy, d'après ta réaction je pense qu'elle ne t'a rien dit sur moi, elle se présenta sur un ton jovial avant d'émettre un soupir car son amie n'avait encore rien dit à ses parents.

\- Donc je ne me suis pas trompée d'adresse ?, s'enquérait-elle pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien arrivée à destination, elle avait du mal à se convaincre que ce grand fauve, faisait partie du cercle d'amis de sa grande sœur.

\- Tu es arrivée au bon endroit, c'est mon petit ami, Graydz qui a eu la bonté de prêter une chambre à ta sœur, viens, je vais te montrer l'intérieur, énonça la tigresse avec gaieté, avant d'ouvrir le portillon pour faire entrer le visiteur tant attendu.

Helena invita la lapine encore un peu hésitante à la suivre dans la demeure du Dragoon, mais l'attitude joviale dont faisait preuve la tigresse, l'avait mise un peu plus en confiance. Erika était éblouie par le jardin situé entre le portail et l'immense demeure, dont la pelouse bien verte, lui rappelait d'un air serein, les alentours verdoyants de sa chère ferme à BunnyTown.

A l'intérieur, Helena emmena Erika à l'étage pour lui montrer la chambre de sa sœur, où elle dormira cette nuit, elle déposa son lourd bagage qui commençait à lui donner des tensions dans les muscles de ses bras, avant d'admirer la splendeur ainsi que l'immensité de la chambre qui était exactement comme sa mère l'avait décrite. Elle fut un peu déstabilisée en voyant les vertigineux meubles qui se présentaient devant elle. Erika était plus habituée à vivre dans une petite chambre ne comportant qu'une couchette pile à sa taille, ainsi qu'un meuble pour ranger ses vêtements, mais elle avait eu de la chance par rapport au reste de sa fratrie, d'avoir un bureau pour travailler. La lapine se sentit un peu plus à l'aise, Helena l'invita à la suivre dans la cuisine, pour qu'elle puisse commencer à préparer le diner, tout en s'occupant de son invitée. Arrivées dans la pièce éclatante d'une certaine pureté, la tigresse aida la lapine à s'assoir sur une des grandes chaises à proximité de la table, avant de commencer à jeter un coup d'œil dans son réfrigérateur, pour trouver des idées de plats qui se marieraient bien avec le vin apporté par Mister Big.

Après avoir fait son choix, Helena disposa les ingrédients sur son espace de travail, avant de repartir s'occuper de la lapine qui se révéla assez silencieuse :

\- Tu dois avoir un peu soif après ce long voyage, si tu veux, j'ai des sodas bien frais, de l'eau gazeuse ou un délicieux jus de carotte de ma préparation, dont Judy raffole le soir en revenant d'une dure journée de labeur, énonça la tigresse, les pattes posées sur la table, tout en regardant Erika avec un grand sourire en attendant sa réponse.

\- Je veux bien un peu du jus de carottes, exprima la lapine avec engouement, dont le gosier asséché commençait à la faire souffrir un peu.

Helena récupéra la bouteille rangée dans la porte du réfrigérateur, prit un verre dans le buffet juxtaposé, qu'elle remplit d'un nectar orangé bien liquide, pour ensuite le servir à la lapine qui ne put s'empêcher de se lécher discrètement les babines, en sentant la légère odeur qui s'échappait du verre.

Après avoir ingurgité une bonne gorgée de ce délicieux breuvage qui lui redonna un peu de tonus, Erika prit son courage à deux mains afin de poser des questions à la tigresse, à propos de sa sœur :

\- Donc Judy vit avec vous ?, je pourrais savoir comment vous êtes devenues amies ?, questionna la lapine avec un regard dont la crainte que lui avait inspiré au début la tigresse commençait à s'estomper en voyant la grande gentillesse dont elle faisait preuve envers elle.

\- Je côtoyais ta sœur depuis son arrivée au commissariat, au début nous discutions juste un peu durant les pauses autour d'un bon café, mais nous sommes devenus plus amicales, grâce à mon cher Graydz, qui avait connu Judy en premier, juste un peu avant qu'il arrive en ville, conta-t-elle avec un regard empreint d'une douce nostalgie, elle se remémorait la période avant que le Dragoon lui déclare son amour pour elle.

\- Graydz ?, j'ai déjà entendu ce nom, donc c'est un des meilleurs amis de ma sœur ?, bizarre qu'elle ne m'ait rien dit sur lui ?, s'interrogea Erika d'un air un peu déçu de ne pas réussir à retrouver dans quelles circonstances elle avait appris ce nom assez atypique, elle se souvenait juste que c'était lié à des évènements qui avaient un peu bouleversé le quotidien de Zootopie.

\- Ta sœur a un peu de mal à avouer que la plupart de ses amies font partie de la catégorie des prédateurs ou des animaux assez imposants, je peux te dire que Graydz fait partie des deux, il risque de t'effrayer un peu la première fois, mais tu verras qu'il est vraiment doux et surtout très bienveillant, avertissait-elle sur un ton posé, tout en se mettant au travail devant les fourneaux.

\- D'accord, et j'ai appris que ma sœur avait aussi un petit ami, un certain Nick je crois, à quoi il ressemble ?, demanda Erika avec insistance, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que sa sœur tombe amoureuse aussi rapidement.

\- Je ne peux rien te dire, je préfère laisser Judy t'en parler plus en détail, souffla Helena avec une légère trace de nervosité, dans son esprit, elle savait que la lapine risquait d'être effrayée en voyant Graydz passer le pas de la porte d'entrée.

Erika posait d'autres questions à Helena, mais elle était de plus en plus intriguée par l'étrange médaillon qui pendait au cou de la tigresse qui souvent par réflexe, palpait la surface lisse de ce bijou ou l'examinait avec un regard rêveur, avant de se remettre au travail avec une nouvelle détermination qui germait en elle en repensant à son cher et tendre Dragoon. La lapine dont les grands yeux violets étaient irrésistiblement attirés par le cœur grisâtre de ce pendentif qui l'a faisait un peu rêver, demanda où elle pourrait en trouver un semblable.

\- Votre médaillon est magnifique, et en même temps assez original, c'est quoi cette pierre en son centre ?, je n'en n'avais jamais vu de tel ! Interrogea la lapine, avec un regard rêveur, après avoir terminé son verre de jus de carottes jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

\- C'est Graydz qui me l'a offert au début de notre relation, ce bijou se nomme un « œil des âges », le pendentif mais surtout la pierre, ont été conçus par ses soins, il est très doué de ses pattes, s'exclama la tigresse avec un visage apaisé, elle savourait de porter cette magnifique preuve d'amour, qui rendait un peu jalouse ses collègues de bureau qui espéraient trouver un petit ami qui soit aussi attentionné avec elles.

\- J'aurais tellement aimé avoir un bijou semblable, souffla Erika d'un air pensif, avant de pousser un léger soupir de consternation en sachant que cela serait difficilement réalisable.

\- Peut-être qu'il aura le temps d'en concevoir un autre avant votre départ pour BunnyTown, mais c'est ta sœur qui risque d'être jalouse, exprima la tigresse d'un air doux tout en esquissant un léger sourire en imaginant le visage un peu aigri de son amie, si Graydz arrivait à créer une nouvelle œuvre en un temps record.

La lapine imaginait repartir chez elle avec un bijou aussi resplendissant que celui de la tigresse avec un grand sourire qui retomba un peu en se rendant un peu à l'évidence qu'une telle œuvre aussi minutieuse devait demander au moins une bonne semaine de travail acharné. Helena remarqua la mine un peu triste d'Erika, elle lui souffla pour lui remonter le moral que son ami était un spécialiste des miracles, et que tout était possible avec lui, même de confectionner un tel bijou en un temps record. La lapine osa redemander un verre de jus de carottes à Helena, qui le lui en servit volontiers avec un sourire radieux qui avait estompé toute la crainte qu'elle éprouvait d'être en compagnie d'un prédateur assez imposant. Erika ne put s'empêcher de commencer à poser des questions à propos des visiteurs un peu effrayants, qu'elle avait vu repartir :

\- Madame Lesnov, c'était qui ce groupe d'ours qui accompagnait une toute petite musaraigne, qui est venu chez vous juste avant mon arrivée ?, ils m'ont donné une de ces peurs avec leur mine patibulaire, interrogea la lapine d'un air serein, tout en n'arrivant pas s'empêcher de frémir en repensant au visage effrayant des ours.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer Erika, appelle-moi Helena, cet invité était Mister Big accompagné de ses gardes du corps, c'est aussi un ami de Graydz, ils partagent un goût commun pour les vins, ta sœur Judy est aussi la marraine de sa petite fille, qui porte le même prénom qu'elle, raconta-t-elle sur un ton paisible après s'être retournée vers son invitée, pendant qu'elle touillait dans une grande marmite bouillante.

Helena continuait de discuter avec Erika tout en avançant dans la préparation du diner qui se promettait d'être vraiment exceptionnel, elle savait que son cher Dragoon serait aux anges en goûtant ses plats préparés avec amour et passion. Elle se promenait dans la cuisine, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une chose dure sous sa patte, qui traînait sur le sol après avoir été abandonnée par son étrange propriétaire, la tigresse ramassa ce petit objet unique, avant de pousser un petit soupir après avoir admiré les reflets bleutés qui s'en dégageaient sous la lumière du soleil filtrante par la fenêtre.

\- Encore une de trouvée, je vais vraiment devoir le brosser pour qu'il évite de continuer d'en perdre dans toute la maison, souffla Helena d'un air un peu consterné, avant de déposer cette précieuse et magnifique écaille de Dragoon, dans le seau métallique proche de la porte.

Erika avait remarqué ce seau sans vraiment y prêter attention lors de son arrivée, elle s'approcha de lui après avoir remarqué quelques étranges reflets s'en échapper avant d'y plonger sa patte pour en sortir une poignée d'écailles grisâtres. La lapine remarqua d'un air intrigué la couleur de ces étrangetés qui étaient dans les mêmes tons que le bijou de la tigresse, mais ce qui l'intrigua le plus était de comprendre que ces petites lamelles dures, ne pouvaient être qu'organique et provenir d'un animal vraiment étrange pour posséder une telle peau.

\- C'est quoi ces lamelles ?, demanda la lapine avec un visage mêlant curiosité et vénération, la beauté de ces écailles occupait son esprit et l'empêchait de trop s'inquiéter en imaginant la tête de leur propriétaire.

\- Des écailles de Dragoon, les mêmes utilisées pour confectionner la pierre de mon médaillon, Graydz est dans une période de mue, elles tombent de sa peau afin d'être remplacées par des plus solides, à l'instar de notre fourrure qui se renouvelle en permanence, expliqua Helena d'un air calme qui cachait son anxiété en se rendant compte que son amie n'avait vraiment rien dit à sa famille à propos de son tendre Graydz.

Erika n'eut pas le temps de poser une question à propos de l'identité du mystérieux petit ami de la tigresse, dont elle commençait à craindre la vérité, que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand, avant de laisser passer un animal qui s'avança d'un pas léger en direction de la cuisine tout en portant une magnifique orchidée blanche qui ornera bientôt sa chambre. Erika reconnut de suite ce visiteur qui n'était autre que sa grande sœur qui poussa de son côté, un cri de joie en voyant Erika était arrivée à destination saine et sauve. Judy posa sa fleur dans le hall d'entrée, avant d'aller prendre dans ses bras sa chère petite sœur, qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis des mois, avant de l'observer de la tête aux pieds pour s'apercevoir avec bonheur, que sa sœur avait bien grandi en son absence.

Helena qui admirait cette touchante scène de retrouvaille, pendant qu'elle continuait à s'acharner avec engouement aux fourneaux, ne put s'empêcher d'écouteur d'une oreille attentive la discussion que s'échangeaient les deux lapines :

\- Comme tu as grandi Erika, si tu continues sur cette lancée, tu vas bientôt me dépasser, s'exclama Judy avec des grands yeux exprimant sa joie de revoir en chair et en os, un des membres de sa chère famille.

\- Je suis tellement contente de te voir sœurette, la vie à la ferme me paraissait un peu vide depuis ton départ, j'aurais aimé que tu viennes nous voir plus tôt, souffla la petite lapine d'un air un peu déçu qui s'effaça devant sa joie incommensurable de la revoir.

\- Désolée, j'ai eu des mois assez mouvementés et dangereux, mais une chance que j'avais Graydz pour me sauver du pétrin à chaque fois, conta Judy avec un regard rêveur en repensant aux nombreuses fois ou le Dragoon lui avait sauvé la vie de justesse.

\- En parlant de lui Judy, je vois que tu n'as toujours rien dit à ta famille à propos de son identité, comme il te l'avait expressément demandé il y a quelques jours, s'exclama la tigresse d'un air accusateur tout en pointant avec sa spatule en bois la lapine qui n'avait pas trouvé le courage de remplir sa part du contrat.

\- Oui j'ai un peu oublié cette mission délicate, Erika je te demande surtout de ne pas crier ou de faire des gestes brusques en le voyant, il est très gentil et bon vivant, mais son apparence est très particulière, avertissait la lapine avec insistance, tout en tenant sa sœur par les épaules avec un regard empreint d'une certaine panique, qui troubla un peu Erika.

\- particulière à quel point ? demanda-t-elle un peu effrayée, depuis qu'elle avait vu ses étranges écailles, elle avait un peu peur maintenant, de le rencontrer en personne.

Judy n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette épineuse question, que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau, pour laisser passer cette fois un animal plus imposant dont les pas lourds résonnèrent sur le carrelage du hall d'entrée. Il avançait tranquillement jusqu'à la cuisine, avec une énorme plante en pot entre les bras dont le choix avait duré plusieurs minutes avant que la lapine tranche pour lui, il le déposa près de l'escalier avant de rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient dans une atmosphère pesante et très silencieuse. Erika ne put retenir son cri de peur en voyant cette gigantesque créature dont l'apparence lui était un peu familière, elle se souvenait l'avoir vu sur des vidéos sur les réseaux sociaux, mais elle ne croyait pas du tout en son existence. La lapine pensait que ces vidéos avaient été truquées, afin de les rendre plus populaires. Erika le voyant en chair et en os, ne savait pas ce qui la dérangeait le plus entre cette armure écailleuse grise qui le recouvrait complétement, cette paire d'ailes immenses qui étaient pliées dans son dos, ou ce long museau un peu féroce, surmonté de deux yeux d'un bleu profond.

Graydz examina d'un air curieux, la petite sœur de Judy qui était apeurée par le super-prédateur devant elle, avant de se mettre à rigoler de bon cœur en voyant cette réaction qui ne l'indigna pas le moins du monde, tout en regardant Judy avec un grand sourire :

\- Ah que de souvenirs, elle a trait pour trait, la même expression de stupéfaction que toi la première fois que tu m'as rencontré, quand Bogo avait aussi oublié de t'avertir à propos de mon physique effrayant, ricana joyeusement le Dragoon, avant de s'émerveiller sur la ressemblance frappante qu'elle avait avec sa sœur, surtout au niveau des yeux.

\- Désolée Graydz, j'ai oublié, mais je pense que même si je lui en avais parlé, sa réaction aurait été la même, se justifia Judy d'un air un peu agacé de se faire encore rappeler son manque de volonté et de courage qui l'empêchait de dire à sa famille la vérité à propos de son entourage.

\- Je sens que notre week-end à BunnyTown va être assez animé, déclara la tigresse d'un air paisible, en sachant à l'avance que Graydz arriverait à dompter leurs craintes à son égard.

\- Oh des animaux effrayés par ma présence, cela ne va pas me changer de mon quotidien, même si je dois l'avouer, je sens que je suis un peu plus apprécié dans cette ville, souffla-t-il avec un visage empreint d'une certaine insouciance, avant d'esquisser un rictus agréable en repensant à ses achats durant lesquels certains habitants de la ville, le saluèrent sans aucune crainte.

\- Ah oui, Graydz ! Mister Big est passé peu de temps avant ton retour, il t'a apporté une bouteille de vin de sa cave personnelle, et il m'a demandé aussi de te rappeler que tu as une soirée de dégustation mercredi prochain à vingt heures précise, tu n'as pas intérêt à oublier, avertissait la tigresse avec insistance, après avoir vu la bouteille légèrement poussiéreuse, reposer sur le comptoir.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai une nouvelle soirée en sa compagnie ainsi qu'avec un de ses clients, il compte sûrement sur ma présence pour orienter les négociations en son avantage, tout en savourant un délicieux vin, déclara Graydz sur un ton calme, impatient pour cette soirée, car la dernière fois, il avait pu déguster un grand cru, tout en discutant avec un animal assez influent de Zootopie, avant de se voir offrir un joli petit cadeau.

Graydz s'approcha d'Helena avec un visage rempli de bonheur en voyant le rictus agréable de sa chère tigresse avant de l'enlacer avec amour, pour la gratifier d'un langoureux baiser sur le museau, tout en lui caressant le dos avec une douceur inégalée. Elle se laissa emporter dans ce moment d'extase qui lui fit oublier le reste du monde, avant de commencer à rougir en apercevant par-dessus l'épaule de Graydz, les deux lapines qui les regardaient avec un air intrigué.

\- Graydz, tu pourrais au moins attendre un peu, c'est un peu gênant pour nos invitées, souffla la tigresse dont la légère gêne s'éclipsa en un rien de temps face à cette folle vague de romance.

\- Ma tendre Helena, je sais que tu apprécies énormément ce doux geste qui me permet d'exprimer mon amour sans faille pour toi, et au moins Erika ne sera pas à nouveau surprise durant son séjour, si elle nous voit encore en pleine complicité amoureuse, précisait-il d'un air enjôleur, tout en caressant le museau rêveur de la tigresse qui n'arrivait pas à contenir sa joie de partager un tel moment intense.

\- Quand tu auras terminé cette scène à l'eau de rose Graydz, tu pourras venir m'aider à raisonner ma sœur, elle est encore figée par l'émotion, grogna la lapine le visage un peu aigri par cette scène touchante, elle attendait toujours que Nick se montre aussi romantique et aventureux que Graydz.

Le Dragoon dut stopper sa tendre étreinte, pour se diriger vers la lapine toujours hébétée par la situation dont elle n'arrivait plus à assimiler les faits, avant de se mettre à genoux devant elle, tout en se demandant comment l'aborder sans trop la brusquer ou l'effrayer encore plus :

\- Bonjour, Erika, je me nomme Graydz Asher, un des derniers Dragoon présent dans ce vaste monde, je suis lieutenant secouriste en duo avec Helena, et je suis un des amis de ta chère grande sœur, enchanté de faire ta connaissance, se présenta-t-il en arborant une expression joviale, dénuée de la moindre trace d'agressivité, mais emplie d'une aura de bienveillance, tout en tendant sa patte en direction de son invitée, en signe de salutation.

Pendant que Graydz restait dans sa position la main tendue en direction d'Erika en laissant sans le vouloir transparaitre ses longues dents aiguisées, à travers son rictus agréable qui fit frissonner intérieurement la lapine complétement perdue dans ses pensées. Erika prise de panique en voyant cette immense créature se tenir à moins d'un mètre d'elle, avec une dentition aiguisée qui pourrait la mettre à mort en un seul instant s'il devenait sauvage, fit un geste guidé par son instinct de survie. Elle fouilla sa poche de pantalon nerveusement, avant de sortir une bonbonne de répulsif pour renard que ses parents lui avaient donnée juste avant son départ, et de la vider jusqu'à la dernière goutte, sur les yeux légèrement troubles du Dragoon qui était sur le moment, un peu surpris par ce geste dicté par la peur. Graydz se remit instantanément debout tout en faisant des grimaces assez étranges, et fit quelques pas en arrière en direction du comptoir sur lequel il s'appuya tout en toussotant. Erika qui venait à peine de s'apercevoir de son malheureux geste, laissa tomber le flacon vide qui émit un bruit métallique au contact du carrelage de la cuisine, tout en regardant avec un air de panique, ce qu'elle venait de faire à l'ami de sa sœur par réflexe de sauvegarde.

Judy s'approcha d'un pas décidé et rapide en direction de sa sœur avec un visage pris de stupeur, qui laissa vite place à une colère noire, avant de secouer sa sœur par ses épaules avec entrain :

\- Erika, pourquoi as-tu fais cela ?, il voulait juste te souhaiter la bienvenue tout en étant le plus gentil et accueillant qu'il soit possible d'être ! cria Judy de vive voix tout en regardant avec rage le visage apeuré de sa petite sœur.

\- Je…je suis désolée sœurette, j'ai agi involontairement sans réfléchir, mais j'ai eu peur en voyant ses grands crocs aiguisés, j'ai paniqué, souffla la lapine en commençant un peu à pleurer en voyant le visage en colère de sa sœur à quelques centimètres du sien, qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment sa famille pouvait s'en prendre sans raison, à un de ses meilleurs amis.

Helena qui avait assisté à la scène avec un regard aussi surpris que son amie, laissa tomber la spatule en bois encore pleine de sauce à la tomate, qui se répandit sur le sol, avant d'accourir en direction du Dragoon qui s'appuyait sur le comptoir avec son bras, tout en frottant son museau avec vigueur, qui continuait encore à esquisser des grimaces tiraillant les traits de son visage. La tigresse s'enquérait de l'état de son tendre amour en essayant d'examiner ses yeux pour voir l'étendue des dégâts, tout en imaginant avec grande crainte, de voir cette scène se reproduire à la chaîne à BunnyTown, elle se demandait si cela ne serait pas mieux d'abandonner ce projet de week-end.

Judy qui tenait toujours sa sœur par les épaules avait du mal à contenir sa rage qui lui faisait battre son cœur à vive allure. Ses narines expulsèrent un souffle chaud légèrement humide, qui caressait la fourrure d'Erika, complétement apeurée, en sachant que sa punition allait arriver sous peu. Judy s'apprêtait à lui administrer une gifle avec vigueur, mais son geste fut stoppé par la voix calme de Graydz :

\- Doucement, Judy, ne t'inquiète pas pour ce qui vient de se dérouler, ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis la cible de ce genre d'agression, je...je.

Le Dragoon n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'il poussa un bon éternuement qui résonna dans toute la pièce, il avait été provoqué par des dépôts du gaz poivré qui lui chatouillait les nasaux depuis un bon petit moment, ce qui le faisait arborer d'étranges expressions, pour tenter de résister à cette sensation désagréable. Il se passa de suite la tête sous l'eau froide coulant du robinet de l'évier, avant de se sécher avec une serviette traînant sur le comptoir tout en insistant sur ses yeux. Cette rapide toilette terminée, il se représenta devant ses amies avec un regard radieux et fier, comme s'il n'avait jamais reçu la moindre giclée du répulsif, même ses yeux bleus ne présentaient la moindre rougeur.

Judy surprise par cet étrange retournement de situation, lâcha sa sœur qui tomba à terre, avant de s'approcher du Dragoon avec le museau encore grand ouvert par l'incompréhension :

\- Graydz…mais comment ?, Erika t'a pourtant aspergé de répulsif sur le visage, j'en ai été témoin, tu aurais dû pleurer avec les yeux complétement rouges, mais ils sont intacts, s'exclama Judy avec le visage empreint de stupeur, avant de reprendre un air plus soulagé en se rappelant qu'il était, fort pour tous les types de miracle.

\- Encore un de mes petits miracles hérités de l'évolution, viens regarder mes yeux plus en détail, exprima le Dragoon avec un grand sourire, avant de poser sa main à terre, la paume dirigée vers la lapine.

Judy monta sans peur dans la main du Dragoon, sous le regard médusé de sa sœur qui était assise sur le carrelage froid, avant de la hisser à la hauteur de son visage qu'elle examina ensuite en détail afin de découvrir le tour de magie employé par son ami. En se concentrant sur l'un des yeux bleus du Dragoon, dont la pupille formait une fine fente noire, elle remarqua quelque chose de quasiment invisible se déplacer à sa surface, en se rapprochant encore davantage, elle vit une fine membrane transparente, recouvrir en entier son œil qui devint légèrement floue. Graydz reposa doucement la lapine à terre qui ne tarda pas à poser des questions à propos de cette étrange particularité physique :

\- C'est quoi cette membrane sur tes yeux ?, je n'avais encore jamais rien vu de tel, l'interrogea-t-elle avec des grands yeux violets qui ne reflétaient plus aucun signe de sa rage.

\- Une sorte de seconde paupière, nous l'utilisons principalement en vol pour protéger nos yeux des agressions extérieures, mais aussi pour éviter qu'ils s'assèchent trop à cause des vents violents en altitude, tout en nous laissant un champ de vision assez large et précis, je les aient déployées une fraction de seconde avant que le gaz poivré me touche, ce qui les a protégés de ses effets indésirables, bien sûr cela est devenu un véritable réflexe gravé dans mon corps à force de subir ce type d'attaque, conta le Dragoon d'un air calme et posé, après avoir remis la serviette à sa place d'origine.

\- Graydz !, j'étais vraiment inquiète, tu aurais pu me faire part de cette particularité physique, exprima la tigresse avec une légère colère liée à son inquiétude, avant d'essuyer une larme qui était en train de se former au coin de son œil.

\- Désolé ma chère Helena, mais cela est devenu tellement naturel pour moi, que j'ai parfois tendance à oublier cette particularité fort utile liée à ma race, se justifia le Dragoon avec un doux visage, tout en prenant sa tendre bien aimée dans les bras, afin de la rassurer.

Helena qui était contente de voir son cher Dragoon sain et sauf, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'émouvoir un peu en voyant le visage attristé de la petite sœur de Judy, mais elle connaissait un bon moyen de lui faire retrouver le sourire, tout en la réconciliant en même temps, avec le Dragoon. La tigresse s'approcha de la fine oreille De Graydz, afin de lui chuchoter son plan, qu'il accepta de suite avec un hochement de la tête avant de gratifier sa bien-aimée, d'un doux baiser pour la remercier de grandiose idée. Il salua tous les animaux présents dans la cuisine avant de filer en direction du hall d'entrée, sans oublier de prendre au passage, le lourd seau métallique contenant ses écailles qui s'étaient éparpillées dans toute la demeure. Avant qu'il franchisse la porte menant à la cave, il se décida d'avertir quand même ses amis de son planning, afin qu'ils évitent de s'inquiéter comme la tigresse la dernière fois qu'il était parti travailler dans son repaire :

\- Je dois m'excuser, mais je dois aller préparer un projet suggéré par ma chère Helena, Judy tu pourrais vérifier que ta sœur n'a pas embarqué d'autres armes de défense, je n'ai hélas pas encore trouvé de parades contre les tasers, avertissait-il d'un air serein, avant de fermer la porte derrière lui pour descendre dans son atelier de travail personnel.

Judy arborait un visage triste provoqué par le comportement de sa sœur, à l'égard d'un de ses amis, mais aussi à cause du sentiment de culpabilité qui torturait son esprit. La lapine se sentait coupable d'avoir amorcé cette désastreuse scène, en croyant que maintenir sa famille dans l'ignorance à propos de la vraie nature de son entourage, était la meilleure solution pour elle. Elle voulait suivre le Dragoon afin de lui présenter ses excuses, mais la tigresse la stoppa dans son élan en l'avertissant qu'il ne fallait surtout pas le déranger quand il travaille dans son atelier, car il déteste être déconcentré alors qu'il est en train de s'atteler minutieusement à ses projets personnels. Helena conseilla à son amie, d'emmener sa sœur visiter un peu le centre-ville en attendant que le repas soit prêt, ce qui leur laissaient au moins deux bonnes heures. Judy acquiesça l'idée d'Helena tout en poussant un long soupir, le visage abattu, avant de faire signe à Erika, qui était restée très silencieuse pendant un bon moment, de bien vouloir la suivre sans faire d'histoire afin de faire une promenade pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir à propos de ses actes.


End file.
